


Teen Titans: The Sinners

by WingzemonX



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 225,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado unos meses desde que los Jóvenes Titanes derrotaron a la Hermandad del Mal. Todo ha sido muy tranquilo desde entonces, pero las cosas están comenzando a cambiar. ¿Qué es esto que Raven ha empezado a sentir por Robin?, ¿Y quién es ese misterioso chico que afirma ser su hermano? Si no es capaz de aclarar sus emociones a tiempo, podría caer victima de éstas, y arrastrar a todos sus amigos con ella...  Basada en la serie animada de Teen Titans, creada por Glen Murakami y producida por Warner Bros. Animation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 01. Supergirl Go!, Parte 1

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

¿Cómo están? Bueno, me presento, me pueden llamar Wingzemon X, y éste es el primer fanfic que escribo basado en la serie animada de Teen Titans, y de hecho es la primera historia que escribo sin estar basado en algún Anime o Manga japonés. Igual espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones. Antes de entrar a la historia, deseo mencionar algunas notas aclaratorias:

1\. Esta historia se encuentra completamente basada en la serie animada de Teen Titans, creado por Glen Murakami y producida por Warner Bros. Animation. La trama se encuentra sobre la línea temporal de dicha serie, ubicada unos meses después del capítulo final.

2\. En este Fanfic se omite lo ocurrido en la película Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo.

3\. En algunos capítulos se hace referencias a acontecimientos ocurridos exclusivamente en los comics de Teen Titans Go!, o a personajes que aparecieron en estos. A su vez, puede llegarse también a hacer referencia a algunos datos de los personajes, propios de los cómics originales y que no se mencionaron en la serie. Cuando se haga tal referencia, se explicara en las notas al final del dicho capitulo.

4\. En este fanfic se puede hacer también referencias o incluso suceder apariciones de personajes pertenecientes a los comics de DC, y que nunca aparecieron o se mencionaron en la serie animada. En este caso, los personajes presentados estarán ligeramente basados en la versión que más conozca de dicho personaje (ya sea provenientes del cómic original o de alguna otra serie animada), pero en general sus apariencias y personalidades se basaran en mi propia interpretación de dicho personaje. Es decir, podrían no encajar al 100% en la versión original del personaje, pues serían adaptados a lo que es la trama de Teen Titans, y más específicamente a la historia en sí.

5\. Pese a que hay mucho dilema sobre si la serie animada de Teen Titans se encuentra en la misma cronología que las series de DCAU (DC Animated Universe) como Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League y Justice League Unlimited, he decidido considerarlos como dos realidades separadas, sin ningún tipo de relación una con la otra. En otras palabras, he decidido considerar que el "universo" donde ocurre la serie de Teen Titans, es totalmente ajena a las series del DCAU.

6\. La historia es recomendada para mayores de 15 años. En general mantiene la misma esencia y humor de la serie original, con la diferencia de puede llegar a tratar en ocasiones temas más maduros y complejos, desde referencias sexuales, hasta situación de violencia. Pero en general, sigue manejando la misma mecánica de la serie original.

7\. Pese a no ser un Fanfic meramente romántico, a lo largo de sus capítulos se exploran las parejas de: Raven y Robin (la principal), Starfire y Robin, Raven y Chico Bestia, Terra y Chico Bestia... En otras palabras, un poco de todo realmente.

Básicamente eso es todo, sólo quería dejar claros estos puntos antes de entrar a la historia. Como digo, esta es mi primer Fanfic de Teen Titans, pero si les agrada puede que no sea el único. Espero que lo disfruten, y espero sus comentarios.

Atte.

Wingzemon X

TEEN TITANS  
THE SINNERS

Por  
Wingzemon X 

CAPITULO 01  
"Supergirl Go!, Parte 1"

Era una templada mañana de inicios del año, esas mañanas que te hacen sentir que la primavera está cerca, aunque en realidad el invierno apenas estaba comenzando. Era muy temprano, tal vez alrededor de las siete o siete pasadas; el sol apenas y se asomaba por el horizonte de Jump City, por detrás del largo puente de la ciudad, y a su vez enmarcando la curiosa forma "T" de la Torre Titán, en dónde sus amigos y ella habitaban; los eternos cuidadores de ese lugar: Los Jóvenes Titanes.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última gran aventura? Dos o tres meses quizás, desde que volvieron a Jumpo City luego de reunir a todos esos aliados y lograr derrotar a Cerebro y su Hermandad del Mal. Esa sí había sido una gran odisea, en donde no sólo vencieron nuevamente a su adversario, pudieron conocer gran cantidad de sitios, y lo más importante, a una gran cantidad de amigos. Luego de pasar por aquello, los siguientes meses habían sido tranquilos, si tranquilos era la manera correcta de describirlos. En efecto, el mal no tomaba vacaciones, y por lo tanto los Héroes tampoco. Cada cierto tiempo tenían que entrar en acción y detener a algún ladrón, asaltante o busca pleitos causando problemas en la ciudad, pero nada fuera de lo común o de la escala de detener a una organización criminal que busca la dominación del mundo, o a un demonio interdimensional que desea la destrucción de todo. Luego de eso, salir de vez en cuando a enfrentarse a un villano recurrente, no era precisamente tan malo.

De hecho, esas intervenciones también se habían vuelto menos frecuentes. Desde que la mayoría de sus enemigos se unieron a la Hermandad del Mal para luego terminar siendo derrotados igual, parecen haberse tranquilizado un poco. Aunque de seguro nunca llegaría a la situación de nunca volver a necesitar de los Titanes, se podía decir que Jump City estaba mejor que nunca.

Esa mañana, la hechicera oscura del equipo se encontraba en la terraza de la torre, levitando a aproximadamente medio metro del suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y sus piernas cruzadas en su posición de meditación. Se había levantado desde muy temprano, como acostumbraba hacerlo en ocasiones para empezar el día de buena manera: Una buena noche de sueño, una meditación profunda y tranquila, y un buen desayuno la ayudaban a mantener el control y centro. Era una rutina que había aprendido desde sus primeros años de vida en las tierras de Azarath. Pero cada vez, sobre todo en esos últimos meses, comenzaba a pensar que era una rutina no del todo obligatoria para estar en paz consigo misma, pues, luego de tanto tiempo de sufrir con su supuesto "destino" marcado, por primera vez sentía que era realmente feliz. Feliz de estar viva, feliz de estar ahí en esa tierra, en esa torre, con sus entrañables amigos. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día que se sintiera así, y tal vez era por eso que no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, miedo de que todo eso que poseía ahora se esfumara el día de mañana, o perderse así misma en la felicidad que sentía. Tal vez por eso seguía meditando, y seguiría.

Una vez que terminó, colocó de nuevo sus pies el suelo y se dirigió de regreso al interior de la torre. ¿Ya se habrían despertado los demás? Lo más seguro era que no. Ninguno de sus compañeros era precisamente bueno para levantarse temprano, en especial en domingo, a excepción de uno de ellos. Últimamente, él siempre se levantaba casi al mismo tiempo que ella, pero rara vez se cruzaban. De vez en cuando lo veía en la sala de entrenamiento, donde muy seguramente se encontraba en ese momento también, pero nunca había querido interrumpirlo. Sin embargo, siempre llegaba a preguntarse mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a aquella habitación, si era buena idea o no ir y darle los buenos días.

La Torre Titán tenía de hecho dos salas de entrenamiento. Una era el gimnasio, con el equipamiento necesario para que los Jóvenes Titanes se mantuvieran en forma, y el otro era una sala se simulación, con diferentes obstáculos y en dónde podían entrenar más específicamente sus habilidades de combate y movimientos. Esa mañana, el ajetreo parecía provenir del gimnasio. Robin, el líder del equipo, se encontraba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera notó su presencia en la puerta. En ese momento lo único que traía puesto de su atraje habitual, era ese eterno antifaz negro sobre los ojos. Por lo demás, usaba su traje de Karate color blanco. Para cuando Raven llegó, el chico estaba pateando y golpeando con fuerza el saco de entrenamiento, y cada ataque era acompañado de un fuerte grito. Se le veía algo exhausto; de seguro ya llevaba buen tiempo ahí, pero ni así disminuía su ritmo.

Robin era realmente muy disciplinado en su rutina de entrenamiento, casi como Raven lo era con su rutina de meditación. Un pensamiento inusual surgió en la mente de la joven al estar viendo al chico de cabellos negros y peinado de pico: "¿Él también sentirá que debe de seguir entrenando tanto para no perderse?" Era un pensamiento un poco tonto, pues no podía comparar una cosa con la otra. Aún así, pareció concentrarse de más en ello sin darse cuenta, pues gracias a eso se había quedado de pie en la puerta más que en otra ocasión, lo que hizo que esa mañana fuera ligeramente diferente a las anteriores.

\- Oh, Raven. – Escuchó como la voz de Robin pronunciaba, haciéndola sobresaltarse al salir de sus pensamientos.

El chico estaba secándose el sudor de su cara con una toalla, y mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa; Raven, por su lado, se sentía como un niño que había sido atrapado haciendo algún tipo de travesura.

\- Lo siento, ¿te desperté acaso? – Preguntó con tranquilidad mientras colocaba la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

La pregunta le indicó a Raven que su líder no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. La hechicera intentó tranquilizarse y recuperar la calma que su sesión le había dado.

\- No, no te preocupes. – Le contestó con su típico tono de voz tranquilo y casi frío. – He notado que últimamente te despiertas más temprano que antes para entrenar.

\- ¿Enserio? – Cuestionó él a su vez con algo de inocencia. – Puede que tengas razón. Supongo que desde que detuvimos a la Hermandad del Mal, no ha surgido ningún nuevo enemigo a gran escala, y no quisiera atrofiarme cuando ocurriese.

Parecía que la suposición de la hechicera era ligeramente cierta: entrenaba por lo mismo que ella seguía meditando. Claro que ambos lo miraban de manera diferente: Raven no quería perder quien era, y él no quería perder sus habilidades. Al cabo, era casi lo mismo.

\- Lo dices muy seguro de que surgirá algo más. – Comentó un poco divertida la joven de la capa azul, siguiendo con la vista al chico, que se dirigía a una banca en donde tenía una botella de agua. – Ya hemos luchado contra súper villanos, organizaciones de dominación mundial y demonios omnipotentes. ¿Qué puede seguir luego de eso?

Ese tipo de preguntas siempre parecen atraer a la mala suerte. Justo un segundo después de que Raven dijera eso, la alarma general comenzó a sonar con fuerza en toda la Torre. Esa alarma sólo podía significarse una cosa: había problemas en Jump City.

\- Creo que lo averiguaremos. – Comentó con seriedad el petirrojo, y entonces comenzó a correr a la salida. – ¡Andando!

Raven asintió con su cabeza cuando al chico pasó a su lado, y rápidamente se elevó un poco del suelo, volando detrás de él por el pasillo.

La alarma había sido oída por todos los Titanes por igual. Unos minutos después, los cinco se reunieron en la sala principal. La primera en llegar fue Raven, seguida luego por Robin, quien con la mayor rapidez posible se había ido a cambiar su atuendo, volviendo a su uniforme de capa negra, camiseta roja, pantalones verdes y botas negras. Los siguientes fueron unos adormilados Cyborg y Chico Bestia, que entraron a la sala tallándose los ojos y arrastrando los pies; Robin les había advertido que no se desvelaran la noche anterior jugando, pero al parecer no le hicieron caso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con desgano el joven mitad máquina, antes de soltar un fuerte bostezo. – ¿Quién me despierta tan temprano en domingo?

\- Todavía no duerme mis diez horas. – Agregó el chico de piel verde, en el mismo estado que su amigo.

En ese momento, la silueta del quinto miembro del equipo pasó volando por encima de ellos, deteniéndose más adelante, y bajando para posicionarse justo a al lado izquierdo de Robin, quien estaba en la consola para enfocar en la pantalla de la sala el origen de la emergencia.

\- Buenos días, queridos compañeros. – Saludó Starfire con una amplia sonrisa; parecía más animada que los otros dos. – ¿Qué es esta vez?

La mirada de todos se centró en la gran pantalla de la sala, que enfocaba a una de las cámaras de seguridad de tránsito de Jump City, y enfocaba al causante de tanto alboroto: una persona de aparente enorme tamaño, fornido, de hombros anchos, brazos gruesos, usando un traje de apariencia robótica de color rojo con partes metálicas, que le cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro. Esa persona, caminaba por la calle, ahuyentando a la gente que corría despavorida, mientras pateaba, golpeaba y arrojaba automóviles por el aire contra las vitrinas y edificios. Era notable también como tenía en su pecho un escudo que claramente tenía una "A" en él.

\- Adonis de nuevo. – Murmuró Robin al reconocer con facilidad a quien se mostraba en el monitor.

\- '¡Jóvenes Titanes!' – Gritaba con fuerza Adonis, al tiempo que pateaba con fuerza un carro, haciendo que volara por los aires hasta chocar contra un poste de luz y tirarlo al suelo. – 'Vengan pronto, ¡que los estoy esperando!'

\- A veces pienso que debimos haber dejado a todos estos tipos congelados. – Comentó Cyborg con molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Parece estar haciendo todo ese ruido para llamar nuestra la atención. – Señaló Raven sin mutarse.

\- Pues la ha obtenido. – Agregó con fuerza el líder del equipo, chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda. – Jóvenes Titanes, ¡al ataque!

Ante el grito de batalla de su líder, todos los Titanes emprendieron la marcha sin espera.

 

Adonis seguía avanzando por una de las calles principales, causando cuanto destrozo podía a su paso. Las personas rápidamente se amotinaban intentando huir de él, mientras los policías intentaban detenerlo, mas las balas de sus armas parecían rebotar en su armadura sin hacerle ni un sólo rasguño; era obvio que ese tipo de amenazas no eran para ellos. Como respuesta a su ataque, Adonis tomó un vehículo rojo, alzándolo por encima de sus hombros y luego arrojándolo con fuerza contra una de las patrullas, provocando que los policías huyeran también.

\- ¿Cuántos autos tengo que romper para llamar la atención? – Exclamó con fuerza el villano, alzando sus brazos al aire.

\- Uno es más que suficiente. – Escuchó como alguien pronunciaba a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se dio media vuelta, sólo para ver al recién mejorado Carro T estacionado justo a la mitad de la calle, y a sus ocupantes ya afuera, listos para el combate: los Jóvenes Titanes, con su líder Robin al frente, Chico Bestia y Cyborg a sus lados, Raven y Starfire flotando en el aire sobre ellos un poco más atrás, todos preparados para el combate.

La gente que aún quedaba en el sitio pareció sonreír feliz y aliviada al verlos al fin. No era difícil reconocer a sus eternos protectores.

\- Ya era hora que aparecieran flacuchos. – Exclamó divertido, girándose hacia ellos.

Cyborg suspiró en ese momento con algo de aburrimiento, acto que pareció sorprender al hombre de la armadura roja.

\- Adonis, ¿no pasamos ya por esto unas cinco veces? – Comentó el joven mitad robot, colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

\- Sí amigo. – Agregó Chico Bestia con energía. – De nuevo tú llegas con tu armadura, rompes cosas, te rompes tu traje, te quedas llorando como bebé y terminas en la cárcel. ¿No te cansas de hacer siempre es lo mismo?

Sus comentarios no hicieron más que aumentar el enojo del villano, y esto se notaba en cómo sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, su ceño se fruncía, sus dientes se apretaban entre sí y sus venas se marcaban en su frente.

\- ¡Cállense tontos! – Gritó con fuerza. – Esta vez será diferente, ¡Pues mi traje de batalla se encuentra súper mejorado!

Como respondiendo a su grito, la parte de su cara que quedaba expuesta fue remplazada por una máscara con ojos brillantes. Su armadura al mismo tiempo pareció aumentar de tamaño, sus músculos se inflaron más, y varias de las partes metálicas comenzaron a brillar con una luz azulosa. Los cinco Titanes alzaron sus miradas, algo sorprendidos al ver esa transformación, quedándose ligeramente atónitos.

\- En definitiva se ve más grande y brillante. – Comentó Starfire sin salir del asombro.

Robin agitó su cabeza, intentando calmarse.

\- Da lo mismo. ¡Rodéenlo!

Los Titanes se lanzaron rápidamente a la acción. Cyborg se dirigió rápidamente al flanco derecho de Adonis, mientas Robin al izquierdo y Raven y Starfire se colocaron sobre él. El ataque frontal fue por parte de Chico Bestia, que tras convertirse en un rinoceronte, se dirigió con velocidad a su enemigo para embestirlo. Adonis alzó sus manos para detenerlo, siendo empujando ligeramente hacia atrás hasta poder lograrlo y luego arrojarlo con fuerza hacia un lado contra unas vitrinas.

Raven y Starfire comenzaron el ataque desde el aire contra el traje de batalla de Adonis. La hechicera utilizaba su energía oscura al tiempo que la Tamaraniana hacía lo mismo con sus esferas de energía. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos parecía causar un efecto en él. El tercer ataque fue por parte de Cyborg, que rápidamente convirtió su brazo derecho en su arma láser, apuntando directo a la espalda de Adonis. Su rayo fue directo contra él, chocando contra su armadura roja y empujando al villano un poco al frente. Sin embargo, no sólo no pudo derribarlo, encima de todo una vez más su traje no sufrió rasguño alguno.

\- Rayos, su armadura realmente es más resistente. – Comentó el joven mitad robot. – Parece que en esta ocasión no será tan fácil.

\- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que lo sería tonto? – Contestó Adonis casi gritando; su voz ahora parecía algo electrónica, posiblemente a causa de la máscara que ahora usaba.

Rápidamente se giró hacia Cyborg, lanzándolo un golpe directo con su puño derecho. El Titán se lanzó hacia un lado para esquivarlo y el puño de Adonis chocó contra el pavimento, abriéndolo de la fuera de su golpe.

Aprovechando ese segundo de distracción, Robin se dirigió a su lado derecho, arrojando hacia Adonis alrededor de cinco bombas implantadas con imanes, que se pegaron en el traje metálico, las cuales unos segundos después explotaron con fuerza, cubriendo a Adonis de una densa cortina de humo.

\- ¿Funcionó? – Preguntó el recién levantado Chico Bestia, estando de pie a lado de Cyborg, viendo fijamente hacia el enemigo.

Apenas acababa de hacer esa pregunta, cuando el largo brazo de Adonis se dirigió directo a donde estaba Robin, quien de inmediato se quitó de su camino y fue el poste de luz detrás de él el que sufrió el daño del golpe que iba hacia él.

\- ¡Tendrán que intentar algo mejor eso, Jóvenes Tarados! – Exclamó con fuerza el hombre de la armadura una vez que el humo se disipara, y de nuevo, ileso.

Los cinco Titanes se quedaron atónitos. La situación parecía más seria de la que se veía a simple vista, pues la amenaza de Adonis era más que cierta: su armadura estaba mejorada, más de lo que habían predicho.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? – Comentó Raven desde los aires.

\- Se los diré en cuanto lo piense. – Fue la respuesta rápida de Robin, la cual no animó mucho a sus compañeros.

\- Ahora es mi tuno al bate. – Pronunció divertido el villano, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y luego a correr.

Todos reaccionaron de golpe intentando quitarse de su camino.

Raven se elevó, mirando en todas direcciones algo que pudiera usar. Vio un camión urbano que había quedado vacío, pues sus ocupantes habían escapado luego de que Adonis empezara a hacer de las suyas. Miró de nuevo hacia el adversario, viendo como Chico Bestia, convertido en Gorila, de nuevo lo enfrentaba de frente, intentando detenerlo con su fuerza. Luego de forcejear un poco, Adonis se soltó del agarre del gorila verdoso y luego le dio un golpe con fuerza en la cara, haciendo volar hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas en la calle y volviendo a la normalidad al no poder mantener la transformación. La hechicera oscura aprovecho la oportunidad.

\- Azarath, Metrion... ¡Zinthos! – Gritó con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

Usando su magia cubrió al autobús con su energía, y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo, para luego arrojarlo contra Adonis. Éste, que estaba de espaldas al camión, se dio rápidamente media vuelta sólo para recibir el golpe de frente. Adonis y el camión fueron arrojados hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra un edificio.

\- Si no lo detenemos rápido, destruiremos toda la ciudad. – Señaló Cyborg.

\- Y mi nariz. – Agregó el Chico Bestia, tambaleándose y frotándose su cara.

En ese momento, Starfire pasó volando a toda velocidad sobre ellos, en dirección a donde Adonis había chocado, con sus ojos y manos resplandeciendo por su energía.

\- ¡Starfire! – Gritó Robin sorprendido. – ¡Espera!

Starfire no se detuvo; iba a aprovechar antes de que se recuperara. Adonis hizo a un lado el camión y se puso de pie, sólo para recibir de frente una holeada de esferas de energías arrojadas por la extraterrestre. Luego, Starfire se detuvo en el aire, juntó sus manos al frente reuniendo toda su energía para liberarlo al final con un fuerte rayo contra Adonis. Éste, cruzó sus brazos frente a él recibiendo el rayo de frente, y comenzando a avanzar lentamente, aunque la energía de su atacante lo empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás.

\- No... Puedo... Detenerlo... - Murmuraba la pelirroja mientras seguía arrojándole su energía sin parar, pero poco a poco comenzaba a ceder.

\- ¡Débiles! – Pronunció con fuerza Adonis, mientras avanzaba hacia Starfire, hasta que pudo abalanzar sus manos al frente y tomarla prisionera entre ellas. – ¡Te tengo chiquilla!

\- ¡Starfire! – Exclamó Robin al ver esto y de inmediato se lanzó al frente corriendo.

\- ¡Robin!, ¡espera! – Raven se sorprendió al ver como su líder se lanzaba de esa forma al ataque sin pensarlo. Ella y los otros titanes rápidamente lo siguieron desde atrás.

Starfire forcejeaba en las manos de su enemigo, pero éste la apretó con más fuerza, provocando que de sus labios surgiera un quejido de dolor.

\- ¿Ya no eres tan valiente? Anda, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Algún rayo?, ¿algún tru...? – Las palabras de Adonis se callaron al ver como los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, enfocados totalmente en él. – ¿Qué es eso...?

Dos rayos de energía surgieron de sus ojos, directos contra la cara de Adonis, o más bien a su máscara. El villano tuvo que soltarla al ser empujado hacia atrás por los rayos, tambaleándose un poco. Pero igual que antes, su armadura pudo protegerlo bien.

\- ¡No te hagas la lista conmigo! – Exclamó con fuerza, y ligeramente molesto, lanzando un golpe casi a ciegas al frente que Starfire esquivó, pero no así el segundo.

El puño izquierdo de Adonis la golpeó directo en el torso, mandándola a volar hacia atrás, y haciéndola chocar contra Raven en el aire. Como resultado de este choque, ambas terminaron el suelo.

\- ¡Cúbranme! – Les indicó el líder de los titanes a sus otros dos compañeros, y sacando su vara se lanzó contra Adonis.

Rápidamente se elevó de un salto, dándole varias patadas en el torso, pero era obvio que no le afectaría. Adonis intentó golpearlo, pero de nuevo el chico maravilla logró escurrirse rodando en el suelo hacia su franco derecho para esquivarlo. Luego, se volvió a elevar de un salto, parándose sobre los hombres de Adonis. Rápidamente, antes de que éste pudiera tumbarlo, sacó de su cinturón un dispositivo pequeño que colocó sobre su cabeza. Luego, bajó rápidamente hacia atrás, segundos antes de que un choque eléctrico proveniente del dispositivo cubriera el cuerpo de su enemigo.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaah!! – Gritó Adonis con fuerza, tabaleándose hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

Una vez que los rayos eléctricos se esfumaron, cayó de rodillas y lo que brillaba de su traje pareció apagarse. ¿Se había apagado?

\- ¡Lo logró! – Exclamó Chico Bestia rápidamente con entusiasmo. – ¡Robin lo logró!

Sin embargo, el festejo del Titán había sido demasiado apresurado. El traje de Adonis volvió a brillar en un segundo y se levantó de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- O... creo que no... - Agregó incrédulo el chico verde.

\- ¡Buen intento chico maravilla! – Rió divertido Adonis mientras se volvía hacia él.

\- Maldición. – Exclamó frustrado al ver que su movimiento no había funcionado.

Adonis comenzó a atacarlo una y otra vez con sus puños. La agilidad de Robin le ayudó a evitar los primeros siente golpes, mientras retrocedía, pero el número ocho lo golpeó directo en el abdomen. Robin, como humano, no poseía la misma fuerza y resistencia que su compañera Starfire, por lo que era evidente que ese golpe lo afectaría muchísimo más. El chico de antifaz voló por los aires con fuerza hacia un lado, prácticamente girando en su trayecto. Sus compañeros vieron atónitos como su líder era arrojado de esa forma hasta chocar contra un faro con su hombro, abollándolo y luego cayendo como roca a la acerca.

\- ¡Robin! – Exclamó Raven, levantando su mirada como podía y volteando a ver a su líder caído; sus amigos la acompañaron de la misma forma.

El chico de capa se intentó sentar, pero el dolor del impacto no se lo permitía por completo. Miró al frente de manera borrosa, intentando enfocarse en Adonis, y lo primero que pudo ver es al hombre de la armadura, alzando sobre su cabeza un vehículo de gran tamaño; posiblemente el mismo camión urbano que Raven le había arrojado.

\- Ya no eres tan fuerte, chico maravilla. – Exclamó riendo y entonces, sin el menor pudor, arrojó el autobús al frente con todas sus fuerzas, prácticamente como un proyectil – ¡A ver cómo me esquivas esto!

Todo lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta. Los ojos de Robin se aclararon al momento de ver como eso se acercaba de golpe contra él, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro. El resto de sus compañeros apenas y pudieron reaccionar y entender lo que ocurría, y todos ellos se encontraban justo al lado contrario, prácticamente con Adonis entre él y ellos. Aún así, Cyborg intentó reaccionar lo más rápido que pudo, alzando su brazo derecho, con la esperanza de que un fuerte rayo de su brazo hiciera a un lado el camión lejos de Robin. Al mismo tiempo, Raven intentó concentrarse, usar su magia y detener la amenaza, y alejarlo del petirrojo. Sin embargo, ninguno fue lo suficientemente rápido; parecía que ninguno lograría hacerlo. Ni siquiera Robin con sus agudos reflejos fue lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar antes de éste ya se encontraba prácticamente contra él. ¿Podría ese ser el final del Robin?

Algo inesperado sucedió de pronto. Una silueta veloz descendió a una velocidad inimaginable desde el cielo, en línea recta hacia donde Robin estaba parado, o más específicamente a enfrente de él. Fue tan rápido que absolutamente ninguno lo vio, ninguno de los Titanes y tampoco Adonis. Lo único que vieron, fue como prácticamente por arte de magia, y no por la de la hechicera gótica del equipo, el camión se detenía de la nada, quedándose flotando en el aire por ninguna razón, al menos no visible por los demás Titanes, pero claro para Robin, aunque se encontraba tan sorprendido que no era capaz de entenderlo por completo. Dos segundos después de haberse detenido, el camión se dirigió ahora en reversa a su origen. En otras palabras, directo hacia Adonis, incluso con más fuerza que como él lo había arrojado. Adonis se sobresaltó sorprendido, pero rápidamente reaccionó usando su fuerza para desviarlo y arrojarlo hacia su zurda, casi aplastando al Chico Bestia si no fuera porque este se hizo a un lado para evitarlo.

¿Qué había ocurrido? En un principio todos pensaron que había sido Raven, pero el autobús no había sido cubierto con la misma energía oscura de siempre. ¿Entonces qué había sido? ¿Quién había salvado a Robin? Las miradas de todos se giraron de inmediato en dirección a donde el líder se encontraba, pero ya no estaba solo: su salvador estaba de pie frente a él, con sus brazos alzados al frente luego de haber detenido el camión y empujarlo de regreso. Su salvador, era de hecho salvadora, una chica de cabello rubio claro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, suelto por detrás, pero con dos pequeñas colas, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Ojos azules y piel blanca en su rostro, un hermoso rostro joven, con una mirada decidida y una amplia sonrisa. Traía puesto un traje azul de mangas largas, con un escudo rojo y amarillo en el pecho con una clara "S" en él, unos shorts cortos rojos y botas altas por debajo de las rodillas del mismo color. Además, usaba una larga capa roja en su espalda que ondeaba hacia un lado por el viento. Esa chica, le había salvado a la vida a Robin. Pero, ¿quién era? Algunos de ellos creían reconocerla, incluyendo a Robin, pero no podían creer lo que veían.

\- ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, grandote? – Pronunció con fuerza la extraña, recuperando la compostura luego de su acto, y volteando a ver al atacante con determinación. – O en su defecto conmigo.

Nadie pronunció palabra por los segundos siguientes; incluso Adonis parecía estupefacto.

\- Es... - Pronunció en voz baja Chico Bestia, pero no fue capaz de terminar su oración de la impresión.

\- Es... - Dijo inmediatamente después Cyborg, pero con el mismo resultado.

Quién terminaría lo que ellos querían decir, y revelaría la identidad de la extraña, fue justamente el joven que había sido salvado.

\- ¿Súper... Chica...? – Murmuró en voz baja Robin, aunque igual que sus compañeros parecía no poder salir de la sorpresa.

Las palabras de Robin confirmaron lo que los demás, incluso Adonis, habían supuesto: la salvadora era ni más ni menos que Súper Chica, la heroína de Metrópolis. El villano en turno se sobresaltó, más que sorprendido, asustado, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Súper Chica?! – Pronunció sorprendido. – Pero, ¿cómo...?

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa presencia tan inesperada. Sin embargo, la menos afectada parecía ser Starfire, que si bien le parecía sorprendente que esa chica hubiera realizado tal acto, aunque tal vez ella también lo hubiera podido hacer aunque no a esa increíble velocidad, no tenía idea de quién era "Súper Chica", aunque por las expresiones del resto intuía que era alguien conocida por todos.

\- ¡Hey!, sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí caerles. – Comentó con un tono divertido la rubia, dando un par de saltos, para luego separar sus pies del suelo y elevarse levemente. – Yo también quiero jugar, así que muéstrame tu mejor movimiento.

Rápidamente se lanzó hacía Adonis, volando con sus puños alzados hacia él. El villano de la armadura parecía algo nervioso al ver como se le acercaba de esa forma, pero sin espera lanzó su puño con fuerza contra ella, esperando alcanzarla, pero falló. Súper Chica se detuvo en seco, justo para quedar lejos del alcance de su puño. Adonis siguió intentando golpearla, una y otra vez, pero ella se movía a una gran velocidad hacia su izquierda, luego a la derecha, atrás y adelante, incluso encima y entre sus piernas; los golpes de Adonis ni siquiera se le acercaban.

\- Eres lento, por aquí. – Murmuró a modo de burla, estando flotando justo frente a él, y luego desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Atrás de ti. –Adonis se giró a toda velocidad, arrojándole otro puñetazo sin espera, pero una vez más lo esquivó, elevándose y colocándose flotando sobre su cabeza. – No, por acá. ¿Qué no me ves?

Adonis parecía estar impacientando cada vez más, y al mismo tiempo enojándose, lo que hacía que sus golpes fueran cada vez más inexactos y al azar, lo cual obviamente facilitaba a Súper Chica para esquivarlos.

Todos los Titanes miraban asombrados tal escena, y como ella tenía total control de la "pelea", a excepción de Robin; de todos ellos, él era el único que ya había visto con anterioridad las habilidades de Súper Chica. A su vez, la más asombrada ahora era Starfire, que miraba todo con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

\- ¡Es grandiosa! – Exclamó sorprendida, juntando sus manos frente ella; se veía tan ilusionada que sus ojos casi brillaban. – ¡Miren su velocidad!

Adonis se giró rápidamente hacia su izquierda tirando un golpe contundente, mismo que Súper Chica detuvo sin problema con una mano.

\- ¡Miren su fuerza!

El hombre del traje de batalla se quedó atónito al ver como detenía su golpe más fuerte con tanta facilidad. Rápidamente se alejó de ella, dando varios pasos hacia atrás totalmente petrificado; no necesitaba más pruebas que esa para saber cuál sería su suerte, y ella se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Comentó divertida mientras se elevaba un poco más, se tronaba los dedos de sus manos y luego su cuello, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro. – Bien, ahora es mi turno supongo...

Dicho eso, se apretó sus puños con fuerza, y se lanzó de nuevo contra él, pero ahora con la obvia disposición de no esquivar más.

\- ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡Espera! – Exclamó exaltado el villano, agitando sus mansos frente a él, pero su oponente hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

Súper Chica arremetió primero con un golpe directo en la cabeza, que prácticamente le arrancó el casco de la armadura, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, revelando su cabeza ovalada de cabello negro y corto. Luego, golpeó de nuevo, ahora directo en el pecho, abollando el traje. Luego otro, y otro, y otro más, varios golpes consecutivos con rapidez y fuerza, y cada uno dañaba, rompía o abollaba el traje de combate de Adonis con gran facilidad. Por último, jaló por completo su brazo derecho hacia atrás, apretó con fuerza su puño y entonces lanzó un golpe contundente directo al pecho de la armadura, mandando a volar a su objetivo. Adonis dio vueltas sin control en el aire, mientras su armadura se deshacía en el camino, dejando restos por todo el suelo, hasta que su cuerpo descubierto chocó contra la pared de otro edificio, quedándose estampado en ésta y aparentemente inconsciente; había sido totalmente derrotado.

\- Pan comido. – Comentó relajada la chica rubia, sacudiéndose las manos una con la otra y descendiendo hasta colocar sus pies de nuevo en el suelo.

Con una amplia sonrisa, se giró hacia Raven, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, que la miraban fijamente desde lejos sin salir para nada de su asombro y emoción; Starfire estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Hola chicos. – Saludó ella agitando su mano. – ¿Cómo están?

\- ¡¡Eso estuvo grandioso!! – Gritó a todo pulmón la Tamaraniana, asustando al resto de sus compañeros. Sin espera, se lanzó hacia Súper Chica, abrazándola con fuerza y dando varias vueltas en el aire con ella. – ¡Eres increíble!, ¡grandiosa!, tus movimientos, tus golpes, tu velocidad, ¡tu hermoso cabello rubio natural!

Súper Chica sólo parpadeaba confundida ante la reacción de Starfire, aunque no parecía imponer mucha resistencia a como ella la abrazaba y hacia que giraran de esa forma. Normalmente un abrazo eufórico por parte de Starfire sería suficiente para dejar adolorido a cualquier por días, pero evidentemente la fuerza de Súper Chica le permitía resistirlo.

\- Ah, gracias. – Murmuró un poco confundida la chica de azul una vez que la soltó; parecía un poco mareada por las vueltas.

Tomándose su cabeza y quedándose quieta para recuperarse, volteó hacia un lado, sólo para encontrarse de frente a Chico Bestia, que la veía fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ojos tintineando como estrellas, y expresión embobada.

\- ¿En verdad eres la gran Súper Chica...? – Murmuró en voz baja.

\- Ah, eso creo, al menos de que haya otra... - Intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpida por un grito de emoción del chico verde.

\- ¡Es increíble! ¡Yo soy Chico Bestia y soy tú más grande fan en este mundo! – Mencionó emocionado, acercándosele rápidamente, y haciendo que ella se hiciera un poco hacia atrás.

\- Ah, ya veo. Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte, Chico Bestia...

\- Súper Chica sabe mi nombre....

Chico Bestia se sentía flotar entre nubes en ese momento, tanto que de seguro no sintió mucho el empujón que luego le dio Cyborg con fuerza, haciéndolo a un lado para colocarse frente a Súper Chica; ésta parecía un poco extrañada de las reacciones de todos. Cyborg también se veía emocionado, sonriendo ampliamente, e incluso se veía un poco sonrojado.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Victor, pero puedes llamarme Cyborg. – Balbuceó tímidamente. Luego se aclaró un poco la garganta, intentando recuperar la compostura. – Yo soy, el más grande de aquí...

\- Sí, puedo verlo. – Murmura divertida, viéndolo hacia arriba; en definitiva era el más alto de todos.

Súper Chica se elevó lentamente, suspendiéndose hasta tener su cara a la altura de él, y acariciarle un poco su cabeza rapada.

\- Eres un grandote, fortachón.

Cyborg se puso totalmente rojo ante esto, provocando que una pequeña risita surgiera de los labios de Súper Chica. Starfire volvió a acercársele, tomándola de los hombros y girándola hacia ella en ese momento.

\- ¡Yo soy Starfire! – Le dijo con fuerza, casi gritando. – ¡¿Quieres ser mi amiga?!

\- Ah, claro. – Respondió ella con normalidad.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente con ilusión y volvió a abrazarla, volviendo a dar varias vueltas con rapidez.

Era obvio que los tres estaban realmente emocionados por la presencia de Súper Chica, más que si vieran a cualquier otro tipo de celebridad. Raven, por otro lado, no compartía del todo su entusiasmo. La hechicera permanecía alejada, parada en el mismo sitio, prefiriendo ver todo desde lejos. No era que no supiera quién era; ya había tenido oportunidad de escuchar de ella. Tampoco era que no le sorprendiera su presencia; de hecho, le intrigaba mucho. Simplemente, no sentía la necesidad de reaccionar al igual que sus compañeros, y rara vez lo hacía realmente.

Sin embargo, algo que parecía molestar un poco a la chica de piel gris, era el hecho de que, al parecer, todo el mundo se había olvidado de Robin por la emoción. En otras circunstancias de seguro hubieran corrido directo hacia él. Pero, nadie, a excepción de ella, notaba que el chico también se mantenía alejado del ajetreo. De hecho, seguía sentado en la banqueta, en el mismo sitio que había caído luego de ser golpeado pro Adonis, mirando fijamente en dirección a donde estaban Súper Chica y los otros, notándose cierta desconfianza en su mirada. Sin tener que leer su mente, pera ella era obvio que no estaba del todo contento de haber sido salvado. De hecho, más bien algo parecía molestarlo. ¿Sería posible que la presencia de la recién llegada no le causara la misma felicidad que a los demás?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 01

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

\- En este capítulo apareció el personaje de Súper Chica (Supergirl), personaje de los DC Comics, prima y compañera del súper Héroe Superman. Esta versión de Súper Chica está ligeramente basada en la que aparece en la serie de Superman: the Animated Series y Justice League Unlimited, pero en esencia es una versión totalmente nueva, creada especialmente para Teen Titans, y más específicamente para este fanfic. Su apariencia (incluyendo la de su uniforme) está también basada en la Súper Chica de los cómics originales, con mis agregados personales. En lo que respecta a su personalidad, ésta es casi una interpretación propia del personaje y puede con concordar por completo con la original. En otras palabras, pese a ser el personaje de Súper Chica que todos conocen, es más una versión propia para este fanfic. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre éste tema, no dude en preguntarme y lo explicaré con más detalle.


	2. Capítulo 02. “Supergirl Go!, Parte 2”

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**  

**CAPITULO 02  
** **_“Supergirl Go!, Parte 2”_ **

La Torre Titán no acostumbraba recibir muchas visitas. Muchos pensarían que era por seguridad, pero de hecho se debía a que rara vez alguien iba a visitarlos. El único familiar de Starfire que se paraba de vez en cuando en el Tierra, era su hermana Blackfire, y sus visitas nunca eran del todo amistosas. De Raven, sus amigos no estaban muy seguros si tenía familia o conocidos anteriores a unirse al equipo. Durante la invasión de Trigon, se enteraron de era hija de éste y de una mujer humana, pero no sabían más. Los padres de Chico Bestia habían muerto, y de la Patrulla Condenada hacia mucho que no sabían algo. Cyborg de seguro tenía familia en la ciudad, sus padres, tal vez hermanos, pero tampoco iban a verlo a la Torre; más bien era él quien iba a verlos a ellos. Por último, Robin, pese a que era bien sabido por algunos de sus compañeros lo que fue su vida antes de llegar a Jump City, desde la muerte de sus padres hasta con quien trabajó todos los años siguientes a eso, tampoco había recibido alguna visita en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, al menos no hasta ese día.

Así que, excepto por alguno de los Titanes Honorarios, o algún villano ocasional que los quisiera molestar en su propia casa, las visitas externas a la Torre Titán eran pocas. Por lo mismo, el tener sentada en su sala a alguien, que encima de todo era la famosa Súper heroína Súper Chica, causaba un gran revuelo en algunos de los chicos. Luego de verla en acción derrotando con gran facilidad a Adonis y su armadura mejorada, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encontraban realmente emocionados con su presencia, y sin dudarlo la invitaron a pasar la tarde en su hogar. En verdad era como tener a una celebridad en casa.

\- ¡No puedo creer que realmente conozca a Súper Chica en persona! – Exclamó con fuerza Chico Bestia, continuando con su sonrisa embobada. Rápidamente sacó de entre sus cosas varios artículos que tenía de Súper Chica, enseñándoselos mientras los enumeraba. – Soy tu fan, ¡enserio! Tengo tus posters autografiados, tu autobiografía, y estas tazas chistosas con tu cara.

La joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules rió divertida al ver lo que el Titán hacía y decía; le parecía realmente una persona divertida. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón rojo circular de la sala, con Starfire a su derecha y Cyborg a su  Izquierda. Raven también estaba sentada, pero en uno de los extremos del sillón, algo alejada del grupo. Pero el más alejado era Robin, que miraba todo desde la puerta de la sala, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada seria; seguía sin verse muy contento por la visita como los demás.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable. – Agradeció sonriéndole ampliamente. – Pero yo nunca he escrito una autobiografía.

\- Fue tan impresionaste lo que hiciste allá. – Agregó Starfire inmediatamente después; su expresión no era mucho mejor que la de Chico Bestia. –  Es tan inspirador ver a una heroína de tu altura en acción.

\- ¿Eso? No fue nada. – Comentó divertida, y entonces se paró del sofá de un salto, elevándose en el aire frente a ellos. – Una vez tenía a todo un ejército de bárbaros con garrotes y espadas, todos contra mí. Todo fue golpes, patadas, gritos y llantos. – Mientras contaba esto, comenzó a tirar golpes y patadas al aire, mientras era seguida por los ojos de su impactado público. – Pero no quiero aburrirlos con viejas historias como esa.

\- Por favor, ¡abúrrenos! – Exclamó Cyborg rápidamente, aunque luego se sonrojó apenado al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. – No, quiero decir…

Súper Chica volvió a reír, y ante las peticiones de sus nuevos amigos, accedió a comenzar a contarles algunas historias, flotando frente a ellos de un lado otro, apoyada de algunas mímicas y movimientos mientras narraba; los tres Titanes la miraban fijamente con expectación.

Raven parecía un poco indiferente al asunto. Toda la emoción desbordante de sus compañeros era un poco exagerada para ella, pero lo que más le interesaba era la actitud de Robin. Mientras Starfire y los otros seguían en lo suyo, ella optó por ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su líder, que no se había movido de enfrente de la puerta desde que llegaron. Tal vez esperaba la primera excusa para salir de ahí, o simplemente quería mantenerse alejado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó con seriedad, parándose a su lado.

\- Sí, claro.

La voz de Robin no apoyaba para nada su respuesta. Se le veía una notoria molestia y seriedad, incluso más de la que normalmente lo caracterizaba. Al voltear a ver de nuevo a los demás, Súper Chica estaba imitando que giraba con rapidez a un enemigo en el aire, y los otros giraban sus cabezas en la misma dirección y ritmo.

\- Los chicos parecen muy impresionados con Súper Chica.

\- ¿Tú no? – Preguntó Robin de la misma forma que antes.

\- Supongo que una vez que ves a un superhéroe, los has visto a todos, no importa que tan más fuerte o veloz sea… o famoso.

\- Y terminó en el hospital un mes. – Culminó la chica rubia su historia de esa forma, y se dejó caer de sentón al sillón entre Starfire y Cyborg, rebotando un poco en él. – Nunca supo qué lo golpeó.

Los tres Titanes le aplaudieron al mismo tiempo al terminar.

\- ¡Eres impresionante! – Exclamó con fuerza la pelirroja, mirándola fijamente. – ¡Has participado en peleas de proporciones épicas para salvar al mundo!

\- Nosotros también. – Comentó Raven en voz baja desde atrás, pero nadie pareció escucharla. Starfire continuó con lo que decía.

\- ¿Robin y tú se conocían de antes?

\- Oh, sí. – Respondió Súper Chica, volteando a ver sobre su hombro al chico de antifaz. –  Fuimos compañeros de aventuras en un par de ocasiones, ¿cierto, Dickie?

La rubia le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta al llamarlo de esa forma, y ambos actos parecieron cambiar el estado de ánimo del joven de serio a extremadamente furioso.

\- ¡No me llames Dickie! – Exclamó con fuerza, con algunas venas marcándose en su cabeza. Súper Chica, sin embargo, no le puso mucha atención, y continuó charlando.

\- Lo conocí cuando era un niño debilucho, pero lindo. No sé qué le pasó al crecer. Creo que pasó demasiado tiempo en esa cueva. Eso lo amargo un poco de seguro.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia asintieron con su cabeza, afirmando positivamente a lo que Súper Chica decía, más que nada para mostrarle que estaban de acuerdo con ella. Esto evidentemente hizo enojar más a Robin.

\- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! – Volvió a gritar, dando un paso al frente. – Mejor dinos, ¿qué te trajo realmente a Jump City?

\- Creo que lo mismo que a ti, Dickie.

\- ¡No me llames Dickie!

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Robin.

Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los labios de Súper Chica, aunque intentó disimularlo. Lentamente se fue alzando del sillón de nuevo, elevándose y luego parándose de nuevo, justo frente a Robin, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Igual que tú, me canse de ser sombra, quiero para variar obtener la gloria, la emoción. En otras palabras, también estoy lista para independizarme.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó confundido el petirrojo.

\- Estoy hablando, de que… - Rápidamente se dio media vuelta, alzando sus brazos al aire. –  ¡He venido a unirme a los Jóvenes Titanes!

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar eso por casi un minuto, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, aunque sus pensamientos eran diferentes entre sí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Robin luego de un rato, rompiendo el silencio. – Pero, espera, ¿a qué te refieres con…?

\- ¡¿Es enserio?! – Interrumpió Cyborg, poniéndose de pie de un salto; una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro.

\- ¡¿Súper Chica como una Joven Titán?! – Pronunció con fuerza Chico Bestia, parándose también y acercándosele de golpe a la heroína, mirándola con corazones a su alrededor. –  ¡Eso sería grandioso!

Robin intentaba decir algo, pero cada vez que abría la boca, alguno de los chicos pronunciaba un cumplido o alusión positiva hacia la idea.

\- ¡¿De verdad te unirás?! – Exclamó con fuerza Starfire, tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con ilusión. – ¿Podremos ser compañeras de combate y de casa? ¿Luchar contra el mal en el día y pintarnos las uñas de noche? ¡Hay tanto que puedo aprender de ti!

\- ¡Esperen!, ¡alto! – Gritó Robin a todo pulmón de golpe, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y lo voltearan a ver al mismo tiempo. – No es tan sencillo como sólo decir _“vengo a unirme”_.

Todos los Titanes lo voltearon a ver confundidos ante sus palabras sin entender que era lo que acababa de decir. Algunos llegaron a verse entre ellos como preguntándose con sus miradas algún tipo de explicación; el ambiente se tensó de golpe.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó divertida la rubia, colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza. – ¿Tengo que pasar algún tipo de novatada, prueba de valor o algo así?

\- No, es sólo que… - Robin buscaba la manera de explicar lo que quería decir, pero… ¿qué quería decir exactamente? – Bueno… No estamos aceptando nuevos miembros actualmente.

Esas palabras confundieron todavía más a los Titanes. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? Incluso Raven, que ya había detectado que a Robin le molestaba la presencia de Súper Chica, no entendía su actitud.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Robin?! – Exclamó con fuerza Chico Bestia, acercándosele de golpe, tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo. – Súper Chica viene ofreciendo a unirse a nosotros, ¡Súper Chica!, ¿y tú le contestas _“No estamos aceptando nuevos miembros actualmente”_? ¡¿Acaso comiste queso expirado?!

\- ¡Suéltame! – Dijo rápidamente el líder del equipo, liberándose de su agarre; estaba algo mareado luego de todas esas sacudidas.

\- Sí, ¿y qué es eso de que no estamos aceptando nuevos miembros? – Preguntó Cyborg igual de confundido. – Aceptamos a más de treinta para pelear contra la Hermandad del Mal.

\- Eso fue diferente.

Robin guardó silencio unos segundos. Él mismo sabía que lo que decía o había dicho no tenía mucho sentido, pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

\- Con gusto puedes ser una Titán honoraria, o hay otro grupo, los Jóvenes Titanes Este…

\- ¡Hey!, nada de honorarios. – Interrumpió rápidamente Súper Chica, alzando un dedo hacia él. – Y no quiero otro grupo, elegí especialmente éste porque tú fuiste mi inspiración para tomar esta decisión.

\- Pues te equivocaste. Yo no vine a Jump City por lo que tú dices.

\- Eso dices tú. Pero bueno, además de todo, he escuchado que esta ciudad es realmente divertida, y está llena de locos como el tipo de la armadura roja. – Rápidamente se giró hacia los demás, intentando tener su apoyo. – No creo que les venga mal otra mano, ¿o sí?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Contestó Starfire con alegría. – Yo estaría encantada de tenerte aquí.

\- Yo también. – Agregó Cyborg.

\- ¡Y yo!, no se olviden de mí. – Dijo a su vez Chico Bestia, dando varios saltos con energía.

El apoyo de los tres era más que evidente desde el principio, pero para Robin sólo era muestra de que se estaban dejando llevar por la emoción y no estaban pensando bien las cosas. Pero, ¿él sí lo estaba haciendo? ¿Él sí estaba pensando bien las cosas? ¿O también se estaba dejando llevar por algún tipo de emoción?

Una vez que Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia expresaron su opinión, y obviamente Robin también indirectamente, los ojos de todos se giraron hacia Raven; fue evidentemente para ella que esperaban que también dijera su punto de vista. La hechicera miró unos segundos a los chicos, y luego a Robin. Él no la veía como los demás, tal vez porque no quería presionarla a que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

\- Creo que me abstengo de votar. – Fue su respuesta rápidamente y directa.

Evidentemente no quería ponerse en medio. No era que eso fuera una pelea, en realidad todos eran amigos, compañeros de equipo. Pero igualmente era un conflicto en el que prefería no intervenir.

\- Bueno, son tres contra uno de todas formas. – Señaló Súper Chica, y entonces se le acercó al chico de antifaz, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él. – ¿Qué dices?

Robin se cruzó de brazos y se volteó a otro lado en silencio; no parecía querer responder esa pregunta. Ella volvió a reír por dentro por sus reacciones; ¿le divertía acaso la situación?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Robin? ¿Te intimido? – Rió divertida, y entonces sin previo aviso, se puso en guardia de combate, alzando sus puños, y comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes, no con la intención de golpearlo, de hecho eran lentos, y más que nada lo empujaba hacia atrás un poco; evidentemente era casi como estarlo picando. – No tienes por qué tenerme miedo, anda, arriba esa guardia, muéstrame lo que tienes.

El chico no pareció reaccionar bien al principio, pero luego comenzó a intentar quitarse los puños de encima, pero ella continuaba y continuaba con lo mismo sin detenerse, mientras reía entre golpe y golpe.

\- ¡No!, ¡Para! – Le decía él con insistencia. – ¡Basta!

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que Robin se estaba enojando de más, y eso los ponía un poco nerviosos.

\- Ah, creo que es mejor que no hagas eso… - Murmuró Starfire, acercándosele con cuidado. – ¿Qué tal si…?

\- Pareces niña, anda. – Continuó Súper Chica sin prestarle atención a la advertencia de Starfire. – ¿Por qué no me quieres en tu súper equipo especial? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Dime, dime, dime…

\- ¡Por qué tú no sabes lo que es trabajar en equipo! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, quitándose las manos de ella de encima.

Súper Chica se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, mirándolo fijamente confundida, y al igual que todos los demás se quedó completamente callada. Robin desvió su mirada, y entonces se dio rápidamente la media vuelta, se dirigió directo a la puerta de la sala, la cual se abrió a su paso.

\- Robin… Espera… - Pronunció Starfire, intentando detenerlo, pero la puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejando la sala sumida en un profundo silencio incomodo.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué a Robin le molestaba tanto Súper Chica? ¿A qué se refería con que ella no sabía trabajar en equipo? La invitada en la Torre Titán parecía igual de desconcertada que ellos. Luego de un rato, se aclaró un poco la garganta, y se giró hacia los demás con una amplia sonrisa despreocupada, poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda casi con inocencia, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Bueno, creo que me pase un poco, ¿verdad? – Comentó con una risa nerviosa. – Oigan chicos, ¿qué tal si mientras Dickie piensa y toma una decisión, me enseñan un poco de su ciudad?

\- Ah, ¿Algo así cómo un tour turístico? – Preguntó Chico Bestia con duda.

\- Algo así. Podemos surcar los cielos de un lado a otro toda la tarde. ¿Qué dicen?

\- Oh, pero yo no puedo volar. – Contestó Cyborg, rascándose la cabeza.

Súper Chica volvió a reír y se le acercó rápidamente, dándole un golpecito en su brazo.

\- Hey, no te preocupes grandote, yo puedo cargarte sin problemas. – Le dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! – Contestó éste a su vez, feliz y sonrojándose por completo.

De inmediato Cyborg y Chico Bestia se apuntaron a la propuesta. Raven y Starfire, por otro lado, se veían un poco más renuente; ambas miraban hacia la puerta por la que se había ido Robin, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo, de ambas, sólo la hechicera de capucha azul de inmediato decidió pasar.

\- Creo que yo me quedaré. – Comentó mientras también caminaba a la puerta y salía de la sala. – Diviértanse.

Starfire dudó un poco entre qué hacer. Por un lado, sentía que debía ir con Robin, pero por otro, quería ir con Súper Chica. Además, tenía algunas dudas, sobre lo que Robin había dicho, y también sobre lo que Súper Chica había dicho. ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos realmente?

\- ¿Qué dices Starfire? – Escuchó como Chico Bestia le preguntaba. Al voltearse, Súper Chica, Cyborg y él la miraban con ansia.

\- ¿Vienes o qué? – Agregó Cyborg de la misma forma.

Starfire volteó un momento de nuevo a la puerta, y luego una vez más a ellos, sonriéndoles con delicadeza.

\- Sí, andando…

 

Robin se había ido directo al gimnasio, dónde había estado justo esa misma mañana. En esta ocasión sin embargo, no se había molestado en cambiarse a su traje de entrenamiento, en su lugar se fue directo con su uniforme de siempre, aunque se retiró sus guantes y botas. ¿Qué quería exactamente? ¿Buscaba una forma de distraerse de todo lo que había pasado? ¿De aclarar su mente? Quién sabe. Primero comenzó con una rutina de abdominales. Iba por la repetición número treinta aproximadamente, cuando Raven apareció en la puerta, igualmente justo como esa mañana. Él notó cuando ella llegó, pero no le dirigió la palabra hasta que terminó con el primer ejercicio, aproximadamente medio minuto después.

Luego de eso, se puso de pie con cuidado, y respiró profundamente un par de veces para recuperarse y poder seguir. Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó ahora con una sesión de sentadillas; Raven seguía de pie en la puerta sin decir nada, sólo mirándolo en silencio.

\- No tenías que negarte a votar sólo para que no me molestara. – Comentó el chico maravilla mientras realizaba sus sentadillas.

\- No voté simplemente porque no quise hacerlo. – Fue la respuesta sencilla de la hechicera.

Robin no contestó de nuevo, por lo que ella decidió abordarlo. Levitó un poco para adentrarse al interior del gimnasio, y luego pararse a lado del futon.

\- Sé que no soy la primera en tu lista para hablar cuando tienes problemas, y la verdad no sé quien lo sea. Pero fue evidente para todos que la presencia de Súper Chica te molesta demasiado. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada. – Respondió cortante entre respiros sin detenerse. – No es nada que deba de preocuparte.

Era fácil decirlo, pero difícil que quien lo escuchara lo creyera. Robin no era la persona más extrovertida y amable del mundo, pero no acostumbraba actuar así con las personas. Claro, había algo diferente en esta persona, y Raven pensaba que eso que la hacía diferente tenía algo que ver con su actitud: ella lo conocía de antes, de antes de ser un Joven Titán. Era la primera persona de alguna forma relacionada con el pasado de Robin que ponía un pie en esa torre, ¿sería eso lo que lo molestaba?

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que no sabía lo que era trabajar en equipo? – Le preguntó directamente.

Robin no contestó de inmediato, sino que continuó con sus sentadillas por un rato más hasta que terminó. Se quedó de pie unos momentos, estiró las piernas, y luego se apoyó en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- No quise decirlo de esa forma. – Comenzó a explicarle; parecía más abierto a hablar de un tema que tenía más que ver con otra persona que con él, y eso Raven lo sabía muy bien. – Lo que ocurre es que Súper Chica es uno de los Superhéroes más poderosos que conozco. Gran fuerza, velocidad, rayos cálidos, inmune a todo. Ella nunca necesita que alguien le ayude, tú misma lo viste hace un momento. Está acostumbrada a lograr todo por su cuenta, y viene aquí para querer obtener la gloria que no consigue en Metrópolis. Una persona así no funciona en un equipo.

En efecto era evidente que alguien con los poderes de Súper Chica, rara vez necesitaba que alguien le diera una mano para resolver un problema, y normalmente ese tipo de personas no funcionaban bien en un equipo, en donde unos complementaban a otros. Sin embargo, si fuera ese el único motivo por el no quería a Súper Chica en el equipo, ¿Por qué ofrecerle ser una Titán honoraria o unirse a los Titanes Este? ¿Por ser amable? Tal vez, aunque también podría significar que no la quería específicamente en ese sitio, específicamente en ese lugar. Raven tenía una teoría.

\- Entiendo. – Murmuró en voz baja. – ¿No será que te sientes amenazado por ella?

\- ¿Qué? – Robin se sobresaltó confundido por su comentario.

\- ¿Crees que Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire se impresionarán tanto por Súper Chica y sus habilidades, que si se uniera al equipo comenzarían a verla con más derecho a ser la líder que tú?

\- ¡Claro que no! Tú sabes bien que… - Robin guardó silencio un segundo, como dudando, pero luego reafirmó lo que estaba por decir. – Tú sabes bien que esas cosas no me preocupan.

\- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, Súper Chica tiene la fuerza y velocidad que tú nunca, jamás tendrás, sin importar que tanto entrenes, hagas lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales, o golpees el saco. Puede volar, arrojar rayos por los ojos, crear huracanes con su sola respiración; todo el mundo se sentiría intimidado por ella.

\- ¡Yo no! – Exclamó con fuerza, aparentemente molesto, dando un paso hacia ella.

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro en silencio por casi un minuto. Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro en todo ese tiempo; parecían estarse analizando mutuamente. Nadie más podía soportarle la mirada a Robin por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos a Raven, pero eso era diferente entre ellos.

Luego de un rato de no decir nada, ni siquiera moverse, Raven sonrió ligeramente, como rara vez lo hacía, y esto sorprendió un poco al muchacho. La hechicera dio unos pasos con cuidado al frente hasta poder colocar su mano derecha sobre su hombro de manera amistosa; Robin solamente parpadeó confundido ante esto.

\- Tú eres el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, Robin, y eso no va a cambiar nunca. – Comenzó a decir sin apartar su mano ni su sonrisa. – Fuiste quién nos convenció de unirnos a todos, el primero en confiar en Starfire y en mí aunque no tenías motivos para hacerlo. Incluso en un grupo de más de treinta personas, casi todos con poderes, tú sigues siendo el más indicado para dirigirnos. Eso no tiene que ver con la fuerza o la velocidad, sino con algo más importante. Has cambiado, ya no eres el mismo que eras cuando llegaste a esta ciudad. Debes de ser más seguro contigo mismo.

El chico de antifaz parecía sorprendido por sus palabras, y no esperaba que le fuera a decir eso. Eso que había hecho, de poner su mano en su hombro y hablarle viéndolo fijamente y de manera calmada, eso era lo que él hacía normalmente al hablar con ella para poder inspirarle confianza. No era que supiera de antemano que haciendo eso lo lograría, simplemente era algo que le había nacido por sí solo desde la primera vez que la conoció. ¿A eso se refería cuando decía que no era el líder por sus poderes sino por algo más importante? ¿Era su forma de demostrárselo? No entendía del todo, pero sus palabras le habían hecho sentir un ligero calor en el pecho.

Robin le sonrió de manera amistosa, y entonces la imitó del mismo modo, colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro, mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Gracias, Raven. Significa mucho para mí escucharlo.

Ambos intercambiaron algunas sonrisas y miradas por un par de segundos, y entonces Robin caminó de regreso a dónde había dejado sus guantes y botas; parecía que ya no iba a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, lo que demostraba dos cosas: que se había puesto a ejercitar para distraerse, y que Raven lo había hecho sentir mejor con sus palabras, lo que la hacía sentir relativamente bien.

\- ¿Te molestó también lo que ella dijo? – Le preguntó la Hechicera mientras lo seguía con la vista. – Sobre tus motivos para venir a Jump City.

El muchacho guardó silencio mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas para colocarse de nuevo sus botas; Raven llegó a pensar que tal vez había hecho una pregunta indebida.

\- ¿Tú también piensas que dejé Ciudad Gótica porque ya no quería ser la sombra de alguien más? – Comentó con seriedad mientras ahora seguía con sus guantes.

\- No en realidad. Pero ya que nunca nos lo has dicho abiertamente, es obvio para algunos llegar a suponer algo como eso. Pero no tienes que decirlo si no quieres

\- No es eso. – Murmuró en voz baja y entonces volteó a verla. – Hace tiempo te pedí que fueras honesta conmigo con el asunto de Trigon. Es justo que yo lo sea ahora. Te contaré la verdad de por qué dejé Ciudad Gótica…

Raven se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras. Robin no estaba bromeando, realmente tenía pensado contarle su verdad, y así lo hizo…

 

Luego de recorrer la ciudad por cielo y tierra, ver el Gran Puente de la Bahía, el Centro Comercial Jump y demás sitios de interés, un tour turístico por Jump City no podía terminar sin una visita al Rincón de la Pizza, la pizzería más grande de la ciudad y de la cual los Titanes eran clientes recurrentes. El grupo, acompañado de su hermosa visitante, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza en forma de Pizza, su lugar favorito. Jump City no era tan ostentosa y grande como Metrópolis, pero hasta ahora a Súper Chica parecía gustarle; mínimo se veía contenta.

\- Y ésta es la mejor Pizzería de la ciudad. – Comenzó a explicar Chico Bestia, parado en su silla con los brazos extendidos. – Debes de probar la pizza vegetariana.

\- Nada de vegetariana. – Interrumpió Cyborg rápidamente, alzando un dedo. – Pediremos una de pepperoni, con salchicha, jamón y anchoas.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Exclamó rápidamente el chico verde. – ¡No vamos a comer eso!

\- ¡Pues tampoco vamos a comer una Pizza para conejos!

\- ¡Ni siquiera le das una oportunidad!

Súper Chica reía divertida al ver como ambos se peleaban; en verdad eran personas muy divertidas, y vivían en una ciudad muy pintoresca.

Starfire se había mantenido algo seria durante todo su tour, algo un poco raro en ella. Le era difícil no pensar en Robin, preguntándose qué era lo que le molestaba tanto. Notó en ese momento que varias personas volteaban constantemente hacia su mesa y murmuraban entre ellos. Era obvio que no miraban directamente a su mesa, sino más bien a su invitada.

\- Parece que muchas personas te reconocen, Súper Chica. – Comentó la Tamaraniana, sonriendo levemente.

Al escuchar el comentario, Súper Chica volteó a ver a su alrededor, sólo para darse cuenta que todo el mundo se viraba hacia otro lado, como disimulando que no la habían visto.

\- Debe ser por el traje. – Comentó despreocupada. – O esto realmente.

La rubia señaló a la _“S”_ roja y amarilla en su pecho, su escudo distintivo, aunque no sólo de ella.

\- Debe de ser increíble ser tan… Famosa.

\- ¿Crees que soy famosa? – Preguntó soltando una risa ligera. – Bien, definitivamente dicen que tengo apariencia de cantante pop, pero no tengo la voz.

Starfire parpadeó confundida sin entender del todo su comentario.

\- Oigan chicos. – Dijo con fuerza la chica de capa roja, llamándola atención de Cyborg y Chico Bestia. – Pidamos una mitad y mitad, ¿qué les parece? Y comeré un pedazo de ambas si eso los hace feliz.

\- ¡Es una grandiosa idea! – Exclamó embobado el Chico Verde.

\- No sé porque no lo pensé antes. – Agregó Cyborg de la misma forma, ambos volteando a verla con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Yo la pido.

\- ¡No!, ¡Yo!

De un momento a otro, ambos Titanes se sumergieron en una fuerte carrera hacia la caja para ordenar la Pizza, empujándose y jalándose entre ellos para ganar. Súper Chica los miraba divertida mientras se alejaban, aunque Starfire no entendía qué era lo que le provocaba tanta gracia exactamente.

\- Chicos, ¿quién los entiende?, ¿cierto? – Comentó animada la rubia, volteándose hacia la pelirroja.

\- Sí, chicos. – Contestó ésta a su vez, riendo de manera nerviosa. – Oye, Súper Chica…

\- Tú puedes llamarme Kara, pero sólo cuando estemos a solas.

\- Bien… Kara…

Starfire guardó silencio, un poco dudosa de cómo expresar la pregunta que quería hacer.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste de Robin?

\- ¿Qué de todo? ¿Qué era un chico lindo de pequeño? Bueno, todos los son cuando son niños, pero cuando crecen…

\- No, no. – Interrumpió rápidamente, agitando sus brazos. – Me refiero a…. Me refiero a si es cierto que Robin vino a esta ciudad porque se cansó de ser la sombra de alguien más en su casa. No entiendo el significado de la palabra _“sombra”_ en esa oración. Robin no me parece una sombra, y tú tampoco.

En la mente de Starfire obviamente aparecía la imagen de una sombra, una silueta oscura, que a su vez la hacía pensar que Raven cuando se ponía totalmente oscura al usar su magia, y llegó a pensar que el comentario tenía que ver algo como eso. Era obvio que alguien externo, aún no familiarizado con todas las metáforas o dichos de la Tierra, se confundiera al escuchar frases como esa.

\- No lo tomes literal. – Intentó explicarse. – Lo creas o no, yo también soy extraterrestre, por así decirlo, pero ya con los años aprendí la forma en la que hablan aquí. Al decir lo que dije, quise decir que Robin y yo somos, o más bien fuimos, entrenados y acogidos por un Súpero Héroe más grande, más famoso y más poderoso, de cierto modo. Y para la gente, somos los _“ayudantes”_ , no los héroes. Eso significa ser la sombra de alguien más. ¿Entiendes?

\- Eso creo.

Le parecía haber entendido la idea general. En algunas ocasiones había oído mencionar a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg que Robin antes trabaja con un famoso Héroe, tal vez uno de los más grandes del mundo, aunque nunca le habían contado la historia completa, y ella tampoco la había preguntado.

\- Sobre si es el motivo por el cual Dickie dejó Gótica… - Súper Chica se detuvo en ese momento, alzando su mirada hacia el cielo; una parvada de aves pasaba volando sobre ellas en ese momento. – No lo sé en realidad. Él nunca lo ha dicho abiertamente hasta donde sé, y por lo que veo tampoco a ustedes se los ha dicho. No lo tomes a mal, él es así. Eso lo aprendió de su mentor.

\- ¿Entonces porque dijiste eso? Creo que a Robin no le agradó.

\- Oye, sólo estaba jugando. – Rió nerviosa. – Molestándolo por así decirlo.

\- ¿Entonces era mentira que te sientes también una sombra?

Guardó silencio sin poder contestarle su pregunta. ¿Era mentira? Tal vez sí, tal vez no; era difícil de contestar. Puede que hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras, pero no estaba muy segura de hasta qué punto. Las situaciones que unían a Súper Chica y Robin con sus respectivos mentores, eran totalmente diferentes. ¿Podía afirmar que se sentía de esa forma? ¿Fue por eso que lo dijo?

\- Supongo que en parte era mentira, pero también logro entender un poco cómo se siente eso. – Susurró en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado. – Pero oye, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? ¿Hay algo entre Dickie y tú?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó sorprendida la Tamaraniana, sonrojándose de golpe. – No, no, no. Yo, él, bueno…

Sentía como la lengua se le trababa y era incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra cuerda. Viró su mirada hacia la mesa, avergonzada, jugando con sus dedos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

\- Bueno, Robin… Él es una persona muy importante para mí, ¡para todos quiero decir! Lo es para…

Las palabras de Starfire fueron interrumpidas en ese instante al sentir como algo escondía el sol sobre ella, cubriendo su mesa en la sombra. Rápidamente ambas Súper Heroínas alzaron su mirada, sólo para ver como un enorme objeto caía en picada hacia dónde ellas estaban.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó con fuerza Súper Chica, y entonces ambas reaccionaron lanzándose cada una hacia un lado para esquivar fuera lo que fuera.

El objeto cayó de golpe sobre su mesa, destruyéndola por completo. Pero no sólo eso, golpeó con fuerza el suelo de la terraza, y éste se desquebrajó. Parecía que las columnas que soportaban el peso también se habían desquebrajado y no soportarían mucho. Las personas rápidamente se lanzaron hacia el interior del restaurante, antes de toda la terraza en forma de pizza se desplomara a tierra. Para cuando eso paso, Súper Chica y Starfire ya se encontraban suspendidas en el aire sobre tal destrucción.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! – Dijo con fuerza Cyborg, corriendo desde adentro del edificio hacia la terraza, aunque ésta ya no existía, por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse, si no fuera porque Chico Bestia lo detuvo como pudo.

Una vez que todo el polvo levantado por la destrucción se disipó, los Titanes fueron capaces de ver con claridad lo qué había provocado el desastre. El objeto no era un objeto realmente, era una persona, enorme, vestida con una gran armadura roja, la cual todos reconocieron de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Listos para el segundo round, Titanes?! – Exclamó con fuerza, alzando sus brazos al aire, y varias partes de su traje brillaron de nuevo.

\- ¡Adonis! – Exclamó sorprendido Cyborg al verlo, era el mismo Adonis que acababan de combatir esa mañana, incluso con su mismo traje mejorado.

\- ¡¿Cómo reparó su armadura tan rápido?! – Preguntó sorprendido el chico verde.

\- Olvida eso. ¿No debería de estar en prisión o algo así?

\- Ah… - Chico Bestia alzó un dedo, pensando. – Creo que lo dejamos implícito…

En efecto, Súper Chica había hecho trisas su Traje de Batalla, ¿cómo lo había reparado tan rápido? ¿O acaso tenía un repuesto? Bien, fuera lo que fuera tenían que detenerlo antes de que causara más destrozos.

\- Creo que la Pizza tendrá que esperar. – Comentó Cyborg con seriedad al tiempo que de un salto caía entre los escombros de la terraza, convertía su brazo derecho en su arma láser, y luego lo apuntaba con ella directamente.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un pequeño colibrí para poder bajar y luego volver a la normalidad justo al lado de su compañero.

\- Veo que te gusta recibir golpes, amigo. – Comentó confiado. –  ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a nuestra arma secreta?

Al decir eso, Starfire y Súper Chica descendieron un poco, quedando sobre Cyborg y Chico Bestia; éste último señalaba a Súper Chica con su dedo índice.

\- Sí, ni siquiera tú eres tan tonto para retar de nuevo a Súper Chica, ¿o sí? – Agregó Cyborg sin bajar su arma. – Te pateara el trasero hasta China de nuevo.

\- Basta, chicos. – Comentó ella a su vez un poco apenada.

\- No lo creo. – Rió divertido Adonis; parecía demasiado confiado pese a ver sido derrotado contundentemente hace sólo unas horas atrás. – Porqué éste nuevo traje es mucho mejor que el anterior, especialmente para vengarme de la chiquilla imprudente.

\- Oye, yo no quiero problemas. – Comentó Súper Chica, colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza. – ¿Por qué no dejamos esto para otro día? Estoy paseando con mis amigos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Súper Boba? ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme de nuevo?

\- ¡¿Miedo?! Súper Chica no le tiene miedo a nada. – Contestó rápidamente Chico Bestia. – ¿Cierto?

\- Bueno…

\- Sí, muéstrale quien manda aquí, Súper Chica. – Agregó Cyborg de la misma forma, sin dejarla decir nada.

Kara dudó un poco y entonces volteó a ver a Starfire a su lado, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros. Bien, era bueno que Robin no estuviera ahí, así que no tendría más motivos para afirmar que no sabía trabajar en equipo. Suspiró resignada, se estiró un poco y se colocó en posición.

\- Muy bien amigo, terminemos con esto rápido. – Dijo con forzado entusiasmo y entonces se le lanzó encima a toda velocidad.

\- Eso mismo digo. – Contestó el villano sonriendo ligeramente, aunque su máscara lo cubría.

La escena pareció una repetición de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Adonis lanzaba golpe tras golpe, y Súper Chica los esquivaba, moviéndose con gran agilidad en el aire; aunque en esta ocasión la súper heroína de cabellos rubios no se veía tan animada como antes, y a la vez Adonis no se vía tan desesperado. Algo no estaba bien, y Starfire pareció ser la única en detectarlo a simple vista.

\- ¡Eso es! – Gritó con fuerza Chico Bestia. – Adonis no puede verle ni el polvo.

\- Acabará con este tipo en un parpadeo, ya lo verán. – Agregó Cyborg igual de entusiasta.

Starfire seguía sin estar convencida de lo que pasaba, y por lo tanto en esa ocasión no compartía las energías de sus amigos.

Luego de un rato de golpear y esquivar, Súper Chica cambió el papel, deteniendo un puño de Adonis como si nada y luego empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás, hasta casi hacerlo caer entre los escombros.

\- ¿Ya te cansaste? – Murmuró un poco seria, mirándolo fijamente. – No le veo nada mejorado a tu trajecito, para mí es exactamente el mismo de antes.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó divertido el villano. – ¿Porqué no intentas atacarme ahora y te demuestro las mejoras?

\- Cómo quieras.

Súper Chica apretó sus puños con fuerza y entonces se preparó para dar el contraataque. Se abalanzó rápidamente contra su enemigo, lista para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Adonis sólo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, prácticamente esperándola.

\- Eso es, ¡ya eres mía! – Exclamó con fuerza justo cuando ella ya estaba cerca, y en ese momento una compuerta en el pecho de Adonis se abrió, revelando una pequeña cavidad por la que se asomaba un objeto de color verde, que parecía brillar con fuerza, como una piedra fosforescente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida la rubia al ver esto. Intentó detenerse, pero el propio impulso que llevaba su vuelo la hizo prácticamente estamparse contra Adonis.

Éste, a su vez, la tomó con fuerza, apretándola contra él con sus brazos, haciendo que su rostro quedara contra esa piedra brillante. Súper Chica comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos, al parecer de dolor, y sus brazos y piernas colgaban, como si no tuviera energías. Si no fuera por el agarre de Adonis, de seguro se desplomaría en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Preguntó Starfire atónita al ver esto.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg también se sorprendieron; Adonis la tenía en su poder, ¿pero cómo? Fue entonces cuando Chico Bestia logró divisar qué era lo que Adonis tenía en su pecho, y su descripción encajaba perfectamente con lo que había oído en alguna ocasión que era la debilidad de los Kryptonianos como ella.

\- ¡Es Kryptonita! – Dijo rápidamente en voz alta. – Eso anula sus poderes, ¡debemos salvarla!

Sin esperar mayor explicación, los tres se prepararon para lanzarse al ataque, pero ni siquiera pudieron dar un paso al frente.

\- ¡Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes! – Les advirtió Adonis. – Con la Kryptonita, Súper Boba es tan vulnerable como cualquier chiquilla normal. Sólo tengo que apretar un poco más fuerte, y todos sus huesos se harán polvo.

Dicha esa amenaza, apretó un poco su agarré, lo que provocó que la Súper Chica soltara un chillido de dolor. Encima de todo, la estaba sujetando casi como escudo humano, por lo que era imposible hacer algo contra él. Los tres Titanes no tuvieron más remedio que resignarse y bajar sus brazos. Adonis sonrió triunfante por su aparente victoria.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 02**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_\- En esta historia se toma como trasfondo que por la relación que existe entre **Superman** y **Batman** , **Súper Chica** y **Robin** se conocieron en el pasado e incluso participaron juntos en algunas misiones  como Súper Chica lo menciona. Este dato no se encuentro basado en alguna versión en particular de los personajes, simplemente es un agregado propio mío para la historia._

_\- Súper Chica llama a Robin en este capítulo como “Dickie”, esto es por el nombre verdadero de Robin, **Richard Graysone** , alias **Dick Graysone**. Igual que en el punto anterior, en esta historia también se toma en cuenta que el Robin que aparece en la serie animada de Teen Titans, es el primer Robin, Dick Graysone. Hay mucho debate entre si es él o el tercer Robin, **Tim Drake**. En lo personal creo que hay suficientes pistas a lo largo de la serie para poder afirmar que es de hecho, Dick Graysone, y así se tomara en cuenta en el resto de la historia. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre este punto, puede preguntarme y con gusto lo explico con más detalle._

_\- Súper Chica le dice a Starfire en este capítulo que puede llamarla “Kara”, esto es por su nombre verdadero, **Kara Zor-El** , y como se dijo anteriormente es prima de **Superman**. Hay alrededor de tres personajes en el DC cómic que han tenido el nombre de Súper Chica, pero decidí optar por usar a Kara, que es la más, por decirlo de una forma, popular y conocida, en especial por sus versiones animadas. Aunque repito, sólo tiene el trasfondo propio del personaje, ya que la Súper Chica que aparece en esta historia es más una versión mía, aunque se encuentra basada en parte en las diferentes versiones que conozco de ella._


	3. Capitulo 02. Supergirl Go!, Parte 3

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 03  
** **_“Supergirl Go!, Parte 3”_ **

Cuando Robin y Raven llegaron a los escombros de la Pizzería, la policía ya tenía acordonada el área. No era la primera vez que le ocurría eso a su restaurante favorito. Le había pasado lo mismo en algunas ocasiones anteriores, y por coincidencia de cierta forma siempre por culpa de los Titanes; Robin se había llegado a preguntar cómo era que aún los dejaban entrar luego de eso. En esta ocasión sólo había sido la terraza, la cual se había desmoronado por algo que cayó del cielo, o eso era lo que las personas habían declarado. También habían dicho otra cosa: Súper Chica estaba sentada en la terraza cuando eso pasó. Aparentemente todo el mundo la había reconocido, y no era para menos considerando que llevaba su traje tan distintivo. Si ella estaba ahí, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg debieron de haberlo estado también. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de ellos en ese lugar.

Ambos Titanes se movían entre los escombros con cuidado, buscando alguna pista. Robin moviéndose de una piedra a otra, y Raven flotando sobre él para ver todo desde el aire. Sin embargo, no había mucho que ver realmente; sólo rocas, cemento, mesas y sillas rotas.

\- Esto fue obra de Adonis sin duda. – Comentó Raven desde los aires, y luego bajó hasta pararse sobre un pilar que aún seguía de pie.

La descripción que había dado la gente sobre el causante de todo eso encajaba a la perfección con Adonis, pero muchas cosas que no cuadraban. Robin sacó en ese momento su comunicador, abriéndolo y comenzando a hablar por él para intentar comunicarse con sus amigos.

\- Titanes, respondan. – Exclamó con fuerza sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. – Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Starfire, respondan.

Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero el resultado fue el mismo: no había respuesta de su parte. Robin no necesitó más para saber que algo estaba mal.

\- Adonis debió de habérselos llevado.

\- ¿Cómo Adonis pudo derrotarlos si Súper Chica estaba con ellos? – Señaló Raven incrédula.

En efecto, Súper Chica derrotó a Adonis sin el menor problema la última vez. Y además estaba acompañada de Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire. ¿Cómo pudo haberlos derrotado a todos de tal forma que incluso se los pudo llevar así como así? Había un misterio más en todo eso: ¿Cómo pudo Adonis volver luego del combate con Súper Chica con su traje de batalla reconstruido tan rápido? Algo no estaba bien ahí, pero Robin comenzaba a tener una teoría qué podría explicar cada interrogante.

Activó en su comunicador una función para rastrear energías y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar. Lo que sospechaba se mostró en la pantalla claramente.

\- Detecto rastros de un tipo desconocido de radiación. – Comentó con expresión seria.

\- ¿Desconocido?

Robin asintió con su cabeza, caminando con lentitud hacia un lado, hacia dónde parecía que iba dicho rastro.

\- Pero yo sé lo que es. – Afirmó con firmeza, volteando a ver a su compañera. – Kryptonita.

Raven parpadeó sin entender. A simple vista parecía no estar familiarizada con la palabra, y Robin se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que pasó a explicarse.

\- Es un mineral radioactivo proveniente del planeta natal de Súper Chica. Bloquea por completos sus poderes y la debilita. De seguro Adonis la uso para derrotarla y luego tomarla como escudo para forzar a Starfire y los otros a rendirse.

Escuchar eso por primera vez no era tan fácil de entender por cualquiera, pero la Hechicera era más inteligente que cualquiera. El punto de todo era que Adonis tenía consigo un arma secreta que puso en desventaja a sus contrincantes… Otra vez. Pero en esa ocasión estaban hablando de una planeación que resultaba un poco extraña viniendo del villano del que hablaban.

\- ¿De dónde pudo haber sacado Adonis la Kryptonita?

Esa una buena pregunta. La Kryptonita no era tan común, en especial en esa área, y Adonis no parecía precisamente el tipo de persona que sabría cómo usarla o dónde encontrarla. Pero había una teoría que podía explicar no sólo lo de la Kryptonita, sino también el nuevo traje de batalla de Adonis, y era justamente la que Robin estaba formulando en su cabeza.

\- Creo saber de dónde, o más bien de quién…

 

En una de las bodegas del puerto, alejada de todo el ajetreo que Adonis había hecho en el centro, se veía algo de movimiento cuando no debía de ser así. Adonis los había llevado hasta ahí bajo la amenaza de hacerle daño a Súper Chica, sujetándola contra él como un escudo humano todo el tiempo. Ella, por el efecto de la Kryptonita, no era siquiera capaz de moverse. Los chicos accedieron a ir, prácticamente como rehenes, pues no podían dejar sola a su nueva amiga en esa situación. Una vez ahí, Adonis los hizo entrar en lo que parecía ser una en una especie de caja sin paredes, o al menos no las tenía al principio, pues en cuanto entraron ahí, cuatro paredes, que más bien eran campos de fuerza de color rojizo, los rodearon y atraparon; era una jaula.

Luego de eso, Adonis colgó a Súper Chica, sujetada de las muñecas por una cadena, y a la Kryptonita junto con ella para que no pudiera hacer nada.

\- ¿Enserio crees que esto nos detendrá? – Vociferó Cyborg, convirtiendo su brazo en un arma láser, y apuntando a la barrera. – Estaremos afuera en un segundo.

El joven mitad máquina disparó su rayo con fuerza y éste se fue directo hacia una de las paredes, pero el campo de fuerza pareció absolverlo, desapareciendo y quedándose intacto. Esto los dejó sorprendidos a los tres.

\- Déjenme intentarlo. – Agregó Starfire, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

Cubrió sus manos de energía, y comenzó a atacar con rapidez hacia la barrera consecutivamente, pero dio el mismo resultado: el campo de fuerza parecía absorber su energía.

\- Eso sí que es extraño. – Comentó confundida la Tamaraniana.

\- ¡Es mi turno! – Exclamó con energía Chico Bestia, y en ese momento se transformó en una enorme ballena, esperando poder romper su prisión.

Sin embargo, su plan no salió como lo esperaba, pues en su lugar terminó aplastado entre las paredes de su cárcel, y a la vez aplastando a sus compañeros contra ellas, casi asfixiándolos. Rápidamente volvió a la normalidad al darse cuenta de esto.

\- Lo siento… - Murmuró apenado, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza.

\- ¡Te sugiero que no vuelvas a hacer eso! – Le gritó con fuerza su compañero intentando recuperarse. – Como sea, algo no está bien aquí…

\- Lo sé, estamos atrapados en esta cosa, y Súper Chica está indefensa.

\- No se refiere a eso. – Escucharon como Starfire comentaba de pronto con notoria seriedad. Ella estaba de pie, mirando fijamente el campo de fuerza que los rodeaba. – Esto es demasiado elaborado para Adonis.

El chico de piel verde pareció no comprender a que se refería, pero era evidente que tanto ella como Cyborg estaban pensando en lo mismo.

\- Armadura súper mejorada, Kryptonita, escondite secreto, campo de fuerza a prueba de nosotros. – Comenzó a enumerar el chico mitad robot. – Esto es más de lo que uno esperaría de un villano como Adonis.

\- ¡Los estoy escuchando! – Contestó molesto éste a su vez, volteándolos a ver.

\- Habla de una vez. ¿Para quién estás trabajando ahora?

\- Yo no diría trabajando. – Escucharon como una voz grave pronunciaba desde un lado de la bodega, llamando la atención de los Titanes. – Es más bien, un intercambio equitativo.

De entre las sombras, una persona surgió, seguido por cinco robots de color azul que flotaban detrás de él, aparentemente armados con armas láser y misiles. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, con un traje blanco y abultado, un gorro también blanco en la cabeza y unos anteojos redondos y rojos que le escondían los ojos. Su piel, lo poco que se le podía ver del rostro, era pálida y arrugada. En cuanto apreció, Starfire y los otros lo reconocieron de inmediato.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Titanes. – Saludó con una amplia sonrisa en recién llegado, caminando hacia sus _“invitados”_ , y sonriéndoles con ligera malicia. Fue seguido por sus cinco robots desde cerca. – No desde nuestro último enfrentamiento en Paris.

\- ¡Chang! – Exclamó Cyborg molesto. –  Debí de haber sabido que tú estabas detrás de la armadura mejorada de Adonis.

Chang rió divertido, y se acercó hacia el joven mitad robot, parándose justo delante de él, aunque con el campo de fuerza entre ellos, mirándolo fijamente casi retándolo. Cyborg lo miró con molestia, manteniéndose firme.

\- No habrás creído que realmente él sólo había hecho ese gran traje de batalla, ¿o sí?

\- Oiga. – Exclamó Adonis desde atrás, aparentemente molesto ahora ese comentario. ¿Qué clase de imagen tenías estos sujetos de él?

\- Debiste de haberlo adivinado desde antes, querido Cyborg. – Continuó el villano. – Apliqué en ella parte de tu tecnología que aprendí gracias a Sangre.

El Titán se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido; por eso algo le parecía familiar en la estructura del nuevo traje de batalla, pero nunca pensó que parte de su tecnología podría haber sido usada ella. Después de todo, ¿cómo hubiera podido Adonis obtenerla? Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Hermano Sangre había hecho que Chang aplicara su tecnología, que había obtenido cuando se infiltró en la Colmena, en él mismo para convertirse en un humano mitad Cyborg. Ahora, él la había usado para hacer esa armadura; ese maldito.

Chang se olvidó de ellos y se dirigió ahora hacia donde Súper Chica estaba colgada. Se le veía realmente mal, débil, adormilada; el efecto de la Kryptonita era devastador en ella. Chang se paró de frente, mirándola de arriba abajo, como analizándola.

\- Así que tú eres Súper Chica. Es la primera vez en todos estos años que puedo estar así de cerca de un Kryptoniano.

\- ¿Quiere mi autógrafo? – Murmuró con desgano la rubia, teniendo los ojos cerrados. – Suélteme una mano y con gusto se lo daré.

\- Quiero más que eso, mi pequeña. – Le contestó divertido, sonriendo ampliamente con malicia.

\- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Chang?! – Le gritó Starfire con fuerza, cargando sus manos de energía, aunque bien sabía que no era capaz de repeler el campo de fuerza.

\- ¡Déjala ir! – Agregó Chico Bestia de igual forma. – ¡No sabes con quién te metes!

El Profesor parecía ignorar sus gritos y amenazas. La verdad, se encontraba muy emocionado por la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo, y ahora que Adonis le había informado que Súper Chica estaba en Jump City, sabía que era su oportunidad.

\- Mis queridos Titanes, ustedes van a ser testigos de un importante avance para la ciencia humana. – Comenzó a declarar el villano, mientras caminaba hacia un lado, a dónde había una enorme sabana oscura, cubriendo un objeto de gran tamaño. ¿Qué era eso? – Conoceremos cuál es la naturaleza verdadera del cuerpo de un Kryptoniano y qué provoca que los rayos del sol les otorgue esos enormes poderes. Tengo la teoría de que es un proceso similar al de las plantas. Las células del cuerpo de los Kryptonianos absorben los fotones de la luz, y los convierten en energía.

\- Bien, ya lo descifraste, felicidades. – Murmuró molesta Súper Chica, mirándolo de reojo a como sus fuerzas le permitían. –  ¿Puedo irme?

Chang rió divertido ante la actitud de la Súper Heroína.

\- Eso es apenas la teoría. – Explicó, al tiempo que tomaba la sabana oscura con una mano, y la retiraba de un jalón, dejando al aire una extraña máquina, de apariencia casi tenebrosa. – Aún falta la comprobación.

La máquina era de gran tamaño, compuesta de un asiento con unos controles, y al frente varios brazos mecánicos con diferentes instrumentos en las puntas, en donde se podían distinguir bisturís, picos, láser, cuchillos largos y afilados, agujas, y demás. Parecía realmente una máquina sacada de alguna película de terror.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Susurró Chico Bestia atónito.

\- Maldito loco, ¡¿piensas diseccionarla acaso?! – Exclamó furioso Cyborg al mismo tiempo.

\- Si la Kryptonita me lo permite, por su puesto. – Contestó con perversidad, sentándose en el asiento de los controles. – Si puedo dar con el origen de la mutación que posee el ADN de los Kryptonianos, podría crearse un ejército entero de Súper hombres. ¿Se imaginan las posibilidades?

\- Únete al club. – Interrumpió Súper Chica, volteándolo a ver con una expresión seria. – No eres el primer chiflado en pensar eso. Y tu maquinita no me asusta.

La ojos azules se quedó viendo la máquina fijamente. La verdad tenía una apariencia muy desagradable, pero no le atemorizaba como bien había afirmado. Aunque, tal vez debería, pues con la Kryptonita su cuerpo era tan vulnerable a ese tipo de objetos como cualquier otro terrícola. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa?

\- Todo esto es muy interesante, Profesor. – Comentó Adonis, luego de soltar un fuerte bostezo. – ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Bien, tú querías a los Titanes, ¿o no? – Le contestó al tiempo que presionaba algunos botones en la consola. – Ahí los tienes, has lo que quieras con ellos.

\- Oh, sí. Eso me gusta. – Exclamó divertido, chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda y entonces caminó hacia la jaula, seguido por detrás por los robots de Chang. – ¿Quién será el primero?

\- Te crees muy rudo cuando tu enemigo está en una jaula, ¿verdad? – Comentó Cyborg con firmeza, y sus amigos detrás de él se mantuvieron de la misma forma. – Sácanos de aquí y veremos qué puedes hacer.

\- Qué bocón. Con gusto te haría pedazos con mis propios puños, pero por ahora, ¿qué te parece si hago esto?

De pronto, presionó uno de los botones de la consola que controlaba el campo de fuerza, y entonces éste comenzó a brillar, y de él surgieron varios choques de electricidad directo hacia los tres, comenzando a cubrir sus cuerpos con esa energía, haciendo que gritaran de dolor y se retorcieran un poco.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Aaaaaah! – Exclamó entre quejidos Chico Bestia, cayendo de rodillas.

\- Sí, ¡giman basuras! – Adonis comenzó a reírse con fuerza ante el espectáculo.

Al mismo tiempo, Chang, tomó los controles de su máquina, y comenzó a acercar sus brazos mecánicos hacia Súper Chica, la cual simplemente veía acercársele esos filos instrumentos más y más, sin siquiera pestañar, mientras oía de fondo los gritos y quejidos de sus nuevos amigos. Realmente, ¿Cómo saldría de esa?

Un búmeran rojo y amarillo se dirigió de golpe directo a la consola del campo de fuerza, encajándose en ella y luego explotando justo frente al rostro Adonis, al mismo tiempo que varias cuchillas hechas de energía oscura atacaron consecutivamente los brazos mecánicos de la máquina de Chang, destruyéndolos antes de que alguno lograra tocar a Súper Chica. Los rayos que atacaban a los Titanes se esfumaron, al igual que las paredes que los aprisionaban. Ambos villanos, totalmente confundidos, voltearon hacia el origen de los ataques, más específicamente a una viga sobre ellos, en la cual se encontraba parado Robin, con Raven suspendida a su lado.

\- Lamentamos interrumpir su fiesta. – Exclamó el líder de los Titanes con firmeza. La caballería había llegado.

\- ¡Robin!, ¡Raven! – Exclamó con entusiasmo Starfire, alzando su cabeza como pudo al sentirse libre.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Dickkie? – Murmuró Súper Chica en voz baja, alzando su mirada lentamente con cierta debilidad. Una leve sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

Los salvadores bajaron rápidamente hasta colocar sus pies en tierra. Robin clavó su mirada de golpe en Chang, notándose ligeramente molesto por su presencia. Su teoría había sido acertada después de todo.

\- Chang. – Murmuró en voz baja, sacando rápidamente su báculo y preparándose para atacar con él en cuanto fuera necesario. – Sabía que estabas detrás de esto. Sólo había una persona en Jump City que podía perfeccionar de tal modo la Armadura de Adonis, y a la vez tener conocimiento de la Kryptonita. Pero no contaste con el rastro de radiación distintivo que ésta deja a su paso.

Así era como habían podido dar con ellos: siguiendo el rastro de radiación que la Kryptonita había dejado. De seguro la coraza bajo la que Adonis la escondía era de plomo. El plomo era capaz de repeler la radiación de ese mineral, pero era obvio que la tendría expuesta para poder debilitar a Súper Chica en todo el camino. Gracias a eso, pudieron seguirlos sin problema gracias a sus dispositivos.

\- Muy astuto, Chico Maravilla. – Comentó en voz baja el villano del traje blanco, dando unos pasos lentos hacia atrás. – Pero tal vez no tanto…

Rápidamente, Chang sacó de atrás una pistola de rayos, tomándola con la mano izquierda. Todos los Titanes reaccionaron, listos para defenderse, pero inmediatamente después se detuvieron en seco, pues el villano se encontraba apuntando con su arma no hacia ellos, sino hacia Súper Chica, colgada justo a un lado de él.

\- Quietos todos. Un paso en falso y Súper Chica será Súper Dona.

Nadie se movió. Súper Chica estaba muy débil por la Kryptonita. Un disparo de esa arma de seguro le atravesaría el cuerpo. Todos se encontraban prácticamente al otro lado de la bodega, Robin y Raven especialmente estaban más lejos, y los otros tenían a Adonis entre ellos y el rehén. Raven podría intentar usar su magia para quitarle su arma a Chang, pero era muy arriesgado. Un error podría costarle la vida a alguien.

\- Toma a Súper Chica y la Kryptonita. – Le ordenó Chang a Adonis sin bajar su arma. – Nos iremos de aquí por la puerta de atrás, y ninguno nos seguirá.

Adonis asintió con su cabeza y caminó hacia donde estaba la Súper Heroína. Los Titanes miraban fijamente a Chang, y éste los miraba a ellos. La atención de todos estaba en otra parte, y no en ella. Súper Chica alzó su mirada, viendo fijamente el arma que le apuntaba directamente. Intentó concentrarse, enfocarse en esa arma, intentar sacar fuerzas de alguna parte, intentar que la Kryptonita no le impidiera hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Sus ojos brillaron de un tono rojizo ligero; lo estaba logrando. Dos pequeños rayos de energía surgieron de sus ojos, más débiles que los que normalmente creaba cuando tenía todo su poder, pero lo suficiente como para quemar un poco la mano de Chang y obligarlo a soltar su arma justo después de vociferar un grito de dolor.

Ese era el momento de actuar.

\- ¡Titanes!, ¡Al Ataque! – Gritó Robin con fuerza, y a su llamado todos sus compañeros se lanzaron al frente.

Chang rápidamente presionó un botón rojo en su traje, y los Robots que lo seguían se dirigieron de golpe hacia los Titanes, comenzando a atacarlos con varios rayos láser que comenzaron a esquivar con rapidez. Sin espera. Cyborg comenzó a atacarlos con su arma láser a su vez, Starfire con sus esferas de energía, volando hacia un lado y otro de la bodega. Raven se cubría con su magia y luego contraatacaba, y Chico Bestia se convertía en un enorme Dinosaurio, golpeando a algunos de los robots con su cola. Robin por su parte, se dirigió hacia Súper Chica con la intención de liberarla.

\- ¡No tan rápido chiquillo! – Exclamó Adonis con fuerza, colocándose frente a él al tiempo que su armadura se transformaba en su versión mejorada.

Robin se detuvo rápidamente, colocándose en posición de batalla. Era obvio que no podría hacerle frente a Adonis y su traje mejorado. Si lo hacía, el resultado de seguro sería el mismo.

\- Tú y yo nos iremos de aquí, cariño. – Afirmó Chang, bajando a Súper Chica y soltándola, aunque aún seguía con sus manos aprisionadas, y la Kryptonita pegada  a su cuerpo.

La colocó sobre su hombro, y entonces comenzó a alejarse rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás, dejando a sus espaldas toda la pelea. Robin intentó alcanzarlo al ver esto, pero de nuevo Adonis le cubrió el camino.

\- ¡¿Creías que bromeaba?!

El hombre de armadura comenzó a arrojarle varios golpes consecutivos al Titán, mismos que éste comenzó a esquivar con su característica agilidad, retrocediendo con saltos cortos pero bien planeados. Se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez, pero ese nuevo encuentro se lo confirmaba. El traje mejorado de Adonis lo hacía mucho más fuerte, pero evidentemente lo hacía más lento al mismo tiempo; Robin tenía una ventaja en ese sentido, sólo tenía que pensar en una forma de usarlo a su favor.

\- Eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabías? – Pronunció Súper Chica con debilidad, mientras era llevada por Chang contra su voluntad.

\- Soy un hombre de planes, no de acción, chiquilla. – Contestó él a su vez, algo agitado.

\- No me digas… – Rió ligeramente  la rubia al escucharlo. – Pues creo que tus planes no salen siempre tan bien al parecer… ¿no?

Chang estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando tuvo que frenar de golpe, al ver como una extraña energía de color negro se concentraba en el suelo más adelante, y luego se alzaba, comenzando a tomar una forma humana, y aclarándose y dejando a la vista la capa azul y los ojos brillantes de Raven.

\- ¿Vas algún lado, Chang? – Le preguntó la hechicera con seriedad.

\- ¿No pueden dejarme solo ni un segundo?

En ese momento, presionó otro de los botones de su traje, y de inmediato dos armas láser aparecieron en el techo, apuntando directo a Raven; en verdad Chang había equipado bien su nuevo escondite. Rápidamente la hechicera creó un campo de fuerza con una mano para repeler los rayos, y luego con la otra creó dos picos de energía que se dirigieron directo a las armas, destruyéndolas sin problema una detrás de la otra. Chang había aprovechado ese momento para acercarse a la puerta posterior y abrirla.

\- ¡No tan rápido! – Gritó Raven con fuerza, y sus ojos parecieron brillar como una respuesta a su grito.

Rápidamente alzó su mano hacia Chang, dirigiendo su energía hacia las piernas de éste, jalándolo y provocando que se tropezara. Chang, Súper Chica y la Kryptonita terminaron cayendo al suelo, aunque ésta última se desprendió. Chang intentó recuperarse rápidamente, lo suficiente para ver como la Kryptonita rodaba hasta quedar justo a los pies de Raven, quien la tomó con una mano frente a sus ojos incrédulos.

\- Creo que guardaré esto por ti. – Comentó con seriedad la Titán, y entonces introdujo su mano, con todo y Kryptonita, en el interior de su capa, haciendo que se perdiera en la oscuridad de ésta, hasta desaparecer. Un buen truco de magia… ¿o no?

\- ¡No! – Exclamó atónito el villano al ver esto. ¿La había desaparecido?

Un vistazo rápido a Súper Chica le contestó su interrogante. Ésta seguía en el suelo, pero entonces comenzó a moverse ligeramente, hasta sentarse. Sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia las cadenas que la aprisionaban, mismas que se hicieron pedazos con un sólo jalón rápido de sus manos. Esto dejó helado a Chang.

La batalla continuaba al mismo tiempo. Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia se encargaban de los robots de Chang, los cuales ya estaban prácticamente derrotados. Por su parte, Robin seguía casi jugando al gato y el ratón con Adonis. Intentando esquivarlo, huir de él e intentar confundirlo.

\- ¡Deja de huir cobarde! – Gritó con fuerza el villano mientras lo seguía, prácticamente destruyendo todo a su camino.

Robin subió rápidamente a unas cajas apiladas, y luego sacó su gancho con la intención de dispararlo hacia las vigas de arriba. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, Adonis comenzó a destruir las cajas con sus puños, rompiendo el soporte del héroe y provocando que cayera al suelo de espaldas. Antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo, Adonis dio un largo salto, cayendo de pie prácticamente sobre él, con sus enormes pies a los costados de su enemigo.

\- Ahora sí. – Exclamó Adonis confiado, alzando su puño, listo para propinarle el golpe final al Petirrojo. – ¡Prepárate a convertirte en costal de polvo de huesos!

Rápidamente abalanzó su puño derecho directo hacia él, con toda la intención de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, y por lo tanto posiblemente hacerlo pedazos. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, no pudo siquiera tocar a Robin, pues a menos de medio metro de alcanzar su objetivo, su puño se detuvo de pronto. Pero no por sí solo, sino detenido por una mano con la fuerza suficiente para detener su avance, la mano de una persona parada a su lado, la mano de un brazo cubierto con la tela azul de la manga de su traje. Adonis volteó a ver atónito hacia su derecha, divisando de inmediato la capa roja ondeante de la causante de que su ataque fuera parado, y sus ojos grandes y azules, puestos en él con una expresión seria y dura.

\- Espero que hables por ti, amigo. – Exclamó en voz baja la Súper Heroína de cabellos rubios, la gran Súper Chica.

Adonis se sobresaltó sorprendido y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, mirándola fijamente totalmente estupefacto.

\- ¡¿Estás libre?! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde está…?

Volteó rápidamente hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar a Chang o a la Kryptonita, pero sólo divisó a un lado como Raven tenía aprisionado al profesor con su energía oscura, y ni rastros de su arma secreta, y al otro, el resto de los Titanes ya habían acabado por completo con los robots de Chang, y sus pedazos se encontraban por toda la bodega. Sudor frío comenzó a recorrer el rostro del villano; una vez más adivinaba con facilidad en que situación se encontraba.

\- Gracias, Kara. – Agradeció Robin, poniéndose de nuevo de pie, y sonriéndole a la chica que ya lo había salvado dos veces en un solo día, curiosamente del mismo enemigo en ambas.

\- Hey, con esta vamos dos a una. – Comentó divertida mirándolo de reojo. Aparentemente se refería a que ella lo había salvado dos veces, y él sólo una. – Aún no estamos a mano.

La rubia se alzó un poco en el aire, apretando sus puños con fuerza, y clavado sus ojos directo en su enemigo, el cual parecía de nuevo sumido en el miedo.

\- ¿En qué estábamos? – Comentó divertida. – Ah sí, me dijiste que te atacara y así vería de qué eras capaz, ¿no?

Sin esperar más, se lanzó como bala hacia él. Adonis, casi a ciegas, tiró un golpe al frente, mismo que Súper Chica esquivó, girando hacia un lado, colocándose a la zurda de Adonis, para luego lanzarle una patada con fuerza, misma que lo golpeó en el brazo, rompiéndolo y a la vez mandándolo a volar contra unas cajas de la bodega, obviamente rompiendo éstas por el impacto.

Súper Chica ni siquiera esperó a que Adonis se recuperara antes de volverse a lanzar en su contra. Cuando éste se comenzaba a levantar, lo tomó con fuerza del brazo que aún le quedaba, levantándolo y comenzado girar con mucha velocidad en el aire, y por lo tanto girarlo a él al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!! – Gritó asustado el villano de la Armadura, mientras comenzaba a sentir cómo arrastrado por tornado.

\- ¡Ese traje te hace fuerte!, ¡¿También te hace poder volar?!

De pronto, aprovechando todo el impulso que sus vueltas le habían dado, lo arrojó con fuerza hacia el techo, mandándolo a volar hacia el aire, atravesando el techo, y aún así elevándose más hacia las nubes, siempre acompañado de un fuerte grito de su parte que se fue apagando poco a poco mientras se alejaba. Kara se elevó a toda velocidad detrás de él, saliendo de la bodega y siguiéndolo hacia el aire, mientras todos los Titanes la seguían con la vista, un poco impresionados, e incluso algo asustados.

\- Creo que está enojada. – Señaló Starfire, mirando por el agujero del techo.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Agregó Raven a modo sarcástico inmediatamente después.

Lo siguiente que los Titanes escucharon, fue el grito de regreso de Adonis al volver a caer, al parecer de nuevo lanzado por Súper Chica, atravesando el techo de nuevo, pero ahora cayendo justo sobre donde se encontraba la _“máquina de torturas”_ de Chang, destruyéndola por completo por el impacto, quedando al final de cuentas inconsciente entre todas sus partes. Era una derrota aplastante.

Súper Chica volvió un segundo después, descendiendo lentamente por el primer hueco que había hecho en el techo, limpiándose las manos con una amplia sonrisa, hasta tocar de nuevo el suelo con sus pies. Todos la miraban fijamente sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Y bien? – Pronunció divertida, volteándolos a ver de manera relajada. – ¿Qué pasó con la Pizza?

Los Titanes parpadearon confundidos, se miraron mutuamente unos a otros, y luego comenzaron a reír divertidos. Súper Chica los acompañó luego de un rato.

 

La policía no tardó mucho en llegar, y de inmediato subieron a Chang  esposado, y a un inconsciente Adonis a sus vehículos. Luego de los destrozos que Adonis había hecho, obviamente con la ayuda de Chang, definitivamente no los verían en un buen tiempo. Los cinco Titanes, y su invitada de honor, miraban triunfantes como una vez más tenían éxito en una misión, aunque esta misión les había caído del cielo, literalmente, y esa idea se aplicaba tanto a Adonis como a Súper Chica. Ésta última parecía la más conforme con el resultado.

\- Esto fue realmente divertido, ¿no creen? – Exclamó la ojos azules con energía, girándose hacia ellos.

\- Si ser atacada, debilitada y casi diseccionada es tu concepto de diversión… - Contestó Raven con seriedad ante su comentario.

\- Y todo en sólo un día normal en Jump City. – Agregó divertido Chico Bestia.

Una vez que el vehículo de la policía se alejó con Chang y Adonis, Robin se giró hacia su equipo, mirándolos con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada entusiasta.

\- Buen trabajo, Titanes. – Les dijo, y luego se volvió hacia la Kryptoniana. – Súper Chica, gracias por todo.

Kara parpadeó confundida al oírlo decir eso, y en especial con esa cara de casi felicidad, muy en contraste a como se encontraba la última vez que lo vio. No era la única, pues Cyborg, Chico Bestia, e incluso Starfire se sorprendieron por ese cambio tan repentino de actitud. La única que mantenía la calma era Raven; su conversación había sido más productiva de lo previsto.

\-  Me disculpo por lo que dije de que no sabes trabajar en equipo. – Prosiguió el chico de antifaz, y entonces extendió su mano hacia ella. – Y será un honor para mí tenerte en los Jóvenes Titanes.

Esto último en verdad dejó a todos sin habla. Súper Chica simplemente miraba fijamente la mano de Robin sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. De pronto, su rostro pareció tranquilizarse, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, Robin. – Comentó en voz baja, y entonces extendió su mano al frente, tomando con firmeza la que su amigo le ofrecía.

Este acto emocionó por completo a todos, en especial a los tres chicos que acababan de llevarla de tour por la ciudad. Estaban a punto de dar un salto de alegría y de proponer una merecida celebración, cuando de pronto...

\- Pero me temó que tendré que declinar tu invitación. – Afirmó de golpe la chica de cabellos rubios, sonriendo con algo de pena, mientras se rascaba su mejilla.

Los cinco Titanes se quedaron paralizados por casi un minuto; al parecer sus cerebros no acababan de procesar bien esas palabras. Luego, las sonrisas optimistas de sus caras se fueron disipando poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían por completo de par en par, y un enorme signo de interrogación surgía sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos con fuerza sin salir del asombro.

Súper Chica rió nerviosa, dando un paso hacia atrás y colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza.

\- La verdad es que sólo estaba bromeando con eso de unirme, sólo quería hacerte enojar, Dickie. – Dijo en voz baja, seguida de una fuerte risa nerviosa, que en lugar de parecerles divertida a sus oyentes, simplemente los dejó helados. – No me malinterpreten. La verdad es que son un gran equipo, mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Súper Chica se giró un poco, dándoles la espalda mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

\- Pero yo ya tengo una ciudad a la cual proteger, y creo que ésta se basta muy bien con ustedes cinco. Has hecho un gran trabajo, Robin.

Los Titanes parecieron volver a la normalidad gradualmente, digiriendo de mejor forma su negativa tan elocuentemente dicha. Aunque algunos no parecieron aceptarla de buena gana, como Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

\- Gracias, pero no he sido yo, lo hemos hecho todos juntos. – Agregó Robin con firmeza, volteado a ver a sus compañeros de reojo, mismos que le contestaron, simplemente asintiendo.

Súper Chica sonrió sin dejar de darles la espalda. En verdad Robin había cambiado mucho; no era el mismo chico que había conocido. Se había vuelto más maduro, y un gran líder. Sabía muy bien a quién le alegraría mucho escuchar eso, aunque de seguro no lo demostraría vívidamente. 

\- Pero igual aceptaré el comunicador de Titán honorario. – Indicó rápidamente, dándosela media vuelta y extendiendo su mano hacia Robin.

\- Debí haberlo predicho. – Contestó éste con tranquilidad, y sin espera le entregó su propio comunicador, colocándolo en su mano. – Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier momento, úsalo y te ayudaremos.

\- Gracias, Robin; Lo tomaré en cuenta. – Le contestó, y luego le volvió a guiñar el ojo, aunque ahora de manera amistosa. Se colocó el comunicador en su cinturón, y entonces separó los pies del suelo, elevándose levemente. – Creo que es momento de volver; me espera un largo viaje.

Sus palabras parecieron entristecer un poco a algunos de los Titanes.

\- ¿Segura que no puedes quedarte un poco más? – Preguntó Starfire, juntando sus manos frente a ella a modo de suplica.

\- Sí, de seguro habrá muchos malhechores que golpear mañana. – Agregó Cyborg, imitando el mismo actor de su compañera.

\- Oh, eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho en mucho tiempo, grandote. – Murmuró Súper Chica con un tono juguetón, acercándosele flotando y acariciándole un poco su cabeza. Esto de nuevo provocó que el joven mitad máquina se sonrojara por completo. – Pero debo volver a mi propia ciudad, lo siento.

Dicho eso, se giró de nuevo a Robin, colocándose frente a él con sus manos atrás de su espalda.

\- ¿Quieres que pase algún mensaje si veo a alguien de Ciudad Gótica?

El petirrojo guardó silencio, bajando un poco su mirada. No estaba muy seguro de qué contestar a esa pregunta. Posiblemente el día anterior hubiera dicho que no, pero algo había cambiado ese día. ¿Fue su visita? ¿Su plática con Raven en donde le contó la verdad de porqué había ido a Jump City? Tal vez era todo eso. Una expresión más segura surgió en su rostro entonces.

\- Sólo diles que los extraño. – Dijo volteando a verla.

\- Y estoy segura que ellos querrán oírlo. – Agregó la rubia, y entonces comenzó a elevarse poco a poco hacia el cielo. – ¡Cuídense!

En ese momento se elevó rápidamente hacia el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes sobre ellos. Súper Chica, una de las heroínas más famosas del mundo, había venido de visita a Jump City, y ahora se había ido de regreso a Metrópolis, pero de seguro los Titanes no olvidarían a su visitante en un buen tiempo.

\- Parece que aprendiste rápido a lidiar con esto. – Susurró Raven en voz baja de pronto, mirando de reojo a Robin. Hablaba como queriendo que los demás no la escucharan.

\- Sí, y todo gracias a ti, Raven. – Le contestó de la misma forma, sonriéndole ligeramente. – Gracias.

Sin razón alguna, ese _“gracias”_ sobresaltó ligeramente a la hechicera, y la obligó a voltear su mirada a otro lado, ligeramente… ¿apenada? Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, y ni siquiera era la primera vez que Robin le daba las gracias. Pero si era la primera vez que la hacía sentir un ligero calor en el pecho, que provocó que una leve sonrisa surgiera en sus labios, aunque estuviera oculta entre las sombras de su capucha.

\- Oigan ustedes, ¿se quedarán atrás o qué? – Escuchó como Cyborg decía desde lejos; él y los otros ya se habían adelantado, comenzando a caminar por la calle.

\- Sí, hay una deliciosa Pizza vegetariana esperándome. – Agregó Chico Bestia inmediatamente después.

\- Querrás decir una deliciosa pizza de pepperoni, jamón, salchicha, y anchoas.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Robin se dirigió de inmediato a alcanzar a sus compañeros. Raven, por su parte, se quedó un rato en el mismo sitio, mirándolos desde lejos en silencio. Volvió a sonreír, y entonces comenzó a avanzar también detrás de ellos. Una pizza y una tarde tranquila con sus amigos era lo único que podía pedir ene se momento. De nuevo reafirmaba lo que había meditado esa mañana: nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en esos momentos…

Mientras Raven y los otros se alejaban, ninguno notó que alguien los miraba. De hecho, no los miraba a todos realmente, sino más bien a la hechicera de capa azul y piel gris, admirándola a cada paso que daba, desde el techo de una de las bodegas del puerto, en una ubicada justo frente a la de Chang. De seguro los había estado viendo desde ese lugar durante su pelea… Pero, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo esa persona de chamarra negra, con el gorro de ésta ocultando su cabeza y rostro, los había estado vigilando? ¿Desde cuándo había estado vigilando a Raven?

\- Muy impresionante. – Murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo, mientras una sonrisa sagaz surgía en su rostro oculto en la oscuridad. – Al fin te encontré… hermanita...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 03**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les ha parecido el fanfic hasta ahora? Súper Chica se ha ido, pero volverá en capítulos posteriores, no se preocupen. Bueno, pueden intuir hasta ahora que estos primeros tres capítulos fueron algo introductorios, más que nada para mostrarles en qué situación se encuentran nuestros protagonistas, y también para practicar un poco en cómo manejar a estos personajes. Otra función fue introducir a Súper Chica en la historia, o más bien a mi versión de Súper Chica._

_En el siguiente capítulo comienza a acomodarse todo para lo que será la historia central de este Fanfic. Estén pendientes que se publicará dentro de poco._

_¡Saludos!_

_Wingzemon X_


	4. Capitulo 04. Una Semana Después

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**  

**CAPITULO 04  
** **_“Una Semana Después”_ **

Una semana después de la visita de Súper Chica, todo estaba normal en Jump City. Esa tarde, los trabajadores salían ansiosos a su hora de comer, para recobrar energías y luego volver al trabajo una vez más. Los niños salían rápidamente de sus escuelas, emocionados por jugar un poco antes de ir a casa, comer y tener que hacer la tarea. Los autos se movían con tranquilidad por las calles, junto con los autobuses y motocicletas, al mismo ritmo que los peatones en la acera. Las luces de los semáforos cambiaban en su eterno ciclo de verde, amarillo y rojo, una brisa ligera soplaba, las nubes se movían lentamente en el cielo, y una fuerte explosión se suscitaba en el Banco Principal de Jump City, cubriendo todo el interior con una densa neblina verdosa, que de inmediato comenzó a hacer que todos los clientes, cajeros, y guardias comenzaran a toser, se acercaran poco a poco al suelo, hasta que uno a uno cayó inconscientes por causa del gas somnífero que se encontraba en la bomba de gas que había explotado. En efecto, todo estaba normal en Jump City.

El causante de dicho alboroto caminó tranquilo desde la puerta hasta las cajas, esquivando con la mayor indiferencia a las personas tiradas tras su bomba de humo. Su silueta oscura avanzó por la neblina con despreocupación, mientras aquellos que quedaban aún algo conscientes intentaban seguirlo con la vista.

\- Disculpen el escándalo damas y caballeros, sólo vengo a hacer un retiro rápido. – Comentó con sarcasmo el asaltante, pasando de un sólo salto las cajas y cayendo del otro lado como si nada.

Era un hombre, aparentemente joven, delgado, con un peculiar disfraz totalmente negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, incluyendo su cabeza, y en su rostro llevaba una máscara que simulaba a una calavera, con una _“X”_ roja en la frente. Usaba capa, también negra, larga y un poco maltratada. Usaba guantes de apariencia metálica, y un cinturón del mismo estilo en la cintura.

Uno de los cajeros pareció intentar levantarse y presionar el botón de alarme debajo de su lugar, pero rápidamente el extraño de negro lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

\- No se levanten, me atiendo solo, gracias. – Comentó seguido de una risa burlona. El gas terminó de surtir su efecto y el cajero se desmayó.

Sin más espera, caminó directo a su objetivo: la bóveda principal. Se paró frente a ella, inspeccionando la enorme puerta de acero de arriba abajo hasta posar sus ojos en el panel de la derecha, compuesto por un teclado de números, una ranura para las llaves electrónicas, y una pequeña pantalla de leds.

\- Que dilema, creo que olvide mi clave. – Dicho eso, se acercó al panel, y sacó de su cinturón lo que parecía ser un pequeño dispositivo con una luz roja que tintineaba: una bomba. – Por suerte, siempre vengo preparado.

Una vez colocado el dispositivo en el panel, se dio media vuelta, se alejó varios pasos de la bóveda, justo antes de que la bomba explotara, haciendo pedazos el panel de seguridad, y haciendo que la compuerta se abriera de par en par. Sin espera, se abalanzó de un salto al interior de la bóveda, mirando todo el dinero ahí guardado en bolsas, y éstas en estantes a la vez.

\- Oh sí, vengan con papá.

Tomó dos de las bolsas y las amarró a su espalda, para luego tomar otras dos más con sus manos. De seguro no podría cargar más, pero con eso era más que suficiente, por lo que se dispuso a dejar el lugar antes de que la policía llegara o el efecto del gas se esfumara. Pero apenas y había puesto un pie fuera de la bóveda, cuando notó como un objeto se dirigía a toda velocidad directo hacia él. Con los agudos reflejos que lo caracterizaban, se hizo a un lado, sólo para ver como el objeto se clavaba justo en la pared a su lado, lo que le facilitó el poder verlo mejor: una especie de búmeran, rojo y amarillo.

\- Creo que no tienes suficientes fondos, Red X. – Escuchó como una voz desagradablemente familiar le decía justo desde la puerta del banco.

El villano al que acababan de llamar _“Red X”_ , volteó por simple inercia hacia dónde provenían dichas palabras. Claro, no tenía necesidad de voltear para reconocer de quién, o más bien quienes se trataba: los Jóvenes Titanes, con su líder Robin al frente, Cyborg a su derecha, Chico Bestia a su izquierda, Starfire y Raven suspendidas sobre ellos.

\- Oigan, como que me está empezando a dar un poco de… sueño… - Comentó de pronto Chico Bestia, seguido de un largo bostezo y poco a poco se fue recostando en el suelo, hasta aparentemente quedarse dormido; a diferencia de sus otros cuatro amigos, era el único que había olvidado ponerse su máscara antigás.

\- De nuevo olvidó su máscara. – Comentó molesta la hechicera de la capucha azul, mirando de reojo a su compañero _“caído”_. Esperaba que el efecto se pasara rápido.

\- Pero si son mis viejos amigos, los Jóvenes Titanes. – Comentó divertido el asaltante. – ¿Cómo es que pasó tanto tiempo de no vernos? Deberíamos de juntarnos a ver unos videos uno de estos días, ¿no creen?

\- No es esta vida. – Contestó cortante el líder del grupo, y rápidamente sacó su vara, la giró varias veces y luego la tomó con fuerza, señalándolo con ella. – La renta de ese traje ya expiró, es hora de que me lo regreses.

\- ¿Puedo renovarla? Después de todo en estos momentos, dinero… ¡es lo que me sobra!

Red X arrojó de pronto una de las bolsas con dinero hacia el frente, directo a dónde Robin estaba parado. El petirrojo reaccionó haciendo la bolsa a un lado con su vara, sólo para inmediatamente después encontrarse con la silueta oscura del villano, con su pie unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico de antifaz, que aún ni siquiera se recuperaba del primer ataque, por lo que no pudo evitar la patada directa en su cara, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Cyborg se giró rápidamente hacia Red X con la intención de atraparlo, pero éste se esfumó como por arte de magia, reapareciendo justo donde la bolsa de dinero que había arrojado se encontraba. En realidad no era magia, sino un truco guardado del traje que usaba, más específicamente de su cinturón que trabaja a base de Xenothium, o al menos así era originalmente cuando el propio Robin lo diseñó. La primera vez que este nuevo Red X apareció, Robin le había quitado el cinturón, pero cuando lo volvió a ver, tenía un remplazo. ¿Era una copia acaso? ¿Trabajaba igual que el hecho por Robin? Quién sabe. Lo importante era que tenía las mismas habilidades escurridizas de antes, lo que lo volvía realmente peligroso.

\- Tomaré esto, si no les molestia. – Comentó al estar a punto de tomar la bolsa, cuando ésta se cubrió de la característica energía oscura de Raven, y fue jalada hacia la hechicera. – Oye, eso es mío.

\- No lo creo. – Comentó con seriedad la hechicera, sosteniendo la bolsa de dinero entre sus manos.

Aparentemente molesto, el ladrón volvió a desaparecer usando la habilidad de su cinturón, apareciendo de nuevo prácticamente entre ellos, suspendido en el aire. Rápidamente lanzó una patada hacia Cyborg, otra hacia Robin, y dio un salto hacia afuera del banco, aunque obviamente los titanes fueron tras él, o al menos los que no estaban dormidos.

Una vez afuera, se quitaron sus máscaras de gas para poder ver mejor. Starfire comenzó a atacarlo desde al aire con varias esferas de energía, mismas que Red X esquivaba con facilidad, moviéndose hacia un lado y hacia el otro por la calle; cargar tres bolsas de dinero no parecía un impedimento para él. Robin corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, y entonces atacarlo con su báculo. El ladrón reaccionó, bloqueando su ataque con una de cuchillas de su brazo izquierdo que tenía libre. Sin que alguno se detuviera, comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, cada uno bloqueando y contra atacando.

\- ¿Por qué regresaste? – Le preguntó el chico de capa negra y amarilla sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni detener sus ataques.

\- Es una bonita ciudad, con gente agradable. – Le contestó el tipo de máscara, y entonces lo empujó un poco hacia atrás, e inmediatamente después dio un largo salto en el aire, dando una maroma, hasta caer con tranquilidad sobre un poste de luz.

Sin embargo, al hacer esto, sólo logró colocarse de frente directo a donde Starfire se encontraba suspendida. La pelirroja la miraba fijamente con seriedad, y apretando sus puños estos se cubrieron de energía verdosa; era obvio que estaba lista para atacar en cuanto su adversario hiciera un movimiento.

\- Hola muñeca. – Comentó divertido él a su vez, estando de cuclillas sobre el póster. – ¿Todavía sigues con estos perdedores?

Starfire se extrañó un poco por la palabra _“muñeca”_ , pero recuperó la compostura rápido.

\- Sí, y estos perdedores te patearán el trasero. – Fue la respuesta directa y ligeramente agresiva de la Tamaraniana. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y comenzó arrojar varias esferas de energía hacia él.

Red X no esperó, y de inmediato volvió a saltar. Las esferas de Starfire terminaron destruyendo el poste en el que estaba parado, pero él había quedado ileso.

\- Qué carácter. – Pronunció divertido mientras descendía de nuevo hacia la acera. – Lo bueno es que me gustan las chicas rudas.

\- Entonces a mí me amaras. – Escuchó como la voz femenina de la otra chica del grupo pronunciaba sobre él.

Los ojos de Raven brillaron con fuerza y sus manos se cubrieron de su energía oscura.

\- Azarath Metrion… ¡Zinthos! – Exclamó con fuerza, alzando sus manos hacia abajo, y alrededor de quince rayos negros se dirigieron en su contra como agujas.

De nuevo, el villano de negro hizo alarde de su agilidad y agudos reflejos, esquivando cada uno de ellos saltando hacia adelante, hacia atrás, a la derecha y a la izquierda. Luego, se volvió a tele transportar, quedando sobre Raven, y tomándola por sorpresa con un golpe en su espalda que la empujó con fuerza al suelo.

El combate continuó igual por un rato más en plena calle. Cada Titán usando sus propias armas, pero ninguno logrando tocarlo, ni siquiera quitarle las bolsas de dinero. Al contrario, él era capaz de esquivarlos, y contraatacarlos, sin que estos pudieran defenderse; ese traje era realmente un dolor de cabeza.

Luego de correr directo hacia Cyborg y esquivar todos los rayos que le arrojaba, se elevó de un largo asalto, y apoyándose en uno de los hombros del titán, logró subir hasta la cornisa de uno de los edificios cercanos.

\- Esto fue divertido amigos, pero tengo que irme. – Comentó con sarcasmo, despidiéndose con su mano y luego comenzando a alejarse por los tejados.

\- ¡Está escapando! – Exclamó furioso Robin.

\- ¡Nosotras vamos por él! – Escuchó como Starfire decía, al tiempo que ella y Raven se adelantaban volando para seguirlo.

Robin y Cyborg no se quedaron a esperar, y de inmediato se dirigieron a pie en dirección a donde su adversario iba, rodeando el edificio.

\- Oye, Raven. – Murmuró Starfire mientras volaban detrás de Red X. – ¿Qué significa que alguien te diga _“muñeca”_?

\- ¡Luego hablamos! – Fue la respuesta cortante de la hechicera, y entonces comenzó a bajar.

Raven comenzó a descender rápidamente hacia Red X, listo para atacarlo en cuanto lo tuviera en la mira. Sin embargo, justo cuando pensó que lo tenía, el villano desapareció del tejado, tomándola por sorpresa y reapareciendo otra vez sobre ella. En esta ocasión pegó sus pies contra su espalda y empujándola con fuerza hacia abajo, haciéndola bajar y chocar contra el techo del edificio.

\- Lo siento, tú te lo buscaste. – Comentó él a su vez, cayendo de pie sobre la cornisa.

Alzó su mirada, notando como ahora era Starfire la que se le acercaba desde los aires. Por debajo de su máscara, Red X sonreía. Acercó su mano a su cinturón, y justo cuando la pelirroja estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sacó una cuerda con un gancho, arrojándolo hacia ella y rodeándola, amarrándola.

\- ¡Esto no es nada personal, muñeca! – Exclamó con fuerza mientras se hacia atrás, comenzando a caer y jalándola al mismo tiempo.

Mientras caía, Red X jaló con fuerza la cuerda, girándola e impulsando a Starfire hacia un lado, prácticamente arrojándola contra otro edificio cruzando la calle.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!! – Gritó con fuerza la Tamaraniana, mientras era arrojada con fuerza hacia la puerta de vidrio de una tienda. Intentó frenarse en el aire como pudo, pero no pudo evitar estrellarse contra la puerta, atravesarla, caer adentro de la tienda, rodar por el piso hasta chocar con uno de los estantes, y quedar cubierta con los productos de éste. – Auh…

Starfire comenzó a levantarse poco a poco como pudo, quitándose de encima todos esos… ¿chocolates? Sorprendida, vio que había entrado volando justo en una dulcería, una gran dulcería con varios estantes, y en la mayoría podía ver chocolates, dulces, pasteles, caramelos, de todas formas y colores. Toda la tienda estaba decorada con papel rojo, luces y formas de corazón de un lado a otro. Todo era extrañamente hermoso, y a la vez delicioso, tanto que olvidó por un segundo como había entrado.

\- Bienvenido o bienvenida a la dulcería de la Señorita Doll. – Escuchó como alguien decía desde el mostrador; era un chico joven, delgado, de piel pálida, ojos adormilados, sin la menor expresión; se le veía algo aburrido, o cansado. Ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, sino que estaba hojeando una revista con pereza; vestía un traje rosa, con un corazón gigante como gorro. Parecía no importarle para nada la puerta y el estante roto. – ¿Quiere probar uno de nuestros exóticos chocolates de San Valentine?

\- ¿Chocolates de San Valentine? – Preguntó con inocencia, acercándose al mostrador; no podía quitar los ojos del curioso gorro en forma de corazón en su cabeza.

\- Por favor, permítame invitarla a tomar uno de nuestros folletos informativos sobre la fecha en cuestión, con nuestras recomendaciones personales, o lo que sea.

El chico señaló hacia un porta folletos sobre el recibidor, que estaba a su diestra. Más que folletos, parecían pequeños libros de color rosa, con varios corazones en su portada.

\- Es usted muy amable. – Agradeció la joven, tomando uno, aparentemente ignorando la falta de emoción en la voz del chico. – Que folleto tan bonito.

Mientras todo eso pasaba adentro de la dulcería, afuera Red X caía con normalidad de regreso al suelo. Raven, desde el techo del edificio, lo miraba con enojo. Usando sus poderes y alzando sus manos hacia abajo, comenzó a mover sin el menor pudor cuanto objeto tenía al alcance, arrojándoselo a Red X uno tras otro. Autos, botes de basura, incluso pedazos de vidrio que habían quedado de la puerta que Starfire rompió. Su objetivo, sin embargo, se las arregló para esquivar todo con su aguda agilidad, aumentando un poco la frustración de la chica, y a su vez hacía que sus actos no fueran tan precisos.

\- Tendrás que pegarme más duro que eso. – Comentó divertido Red X, dando un largo salto para esquivar uno de los autos que le arrojaba y cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

Sacó en ese momento varios de sus Shuriken en forma de _“X”_ , listo para arrojárselos como un contraataque. Sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó un sonido extraño, que se hacía más y más fuerte, y no lograba identificar de dónde venía. Parecían pisadas, o de algo que golpeaba con fuerza el pavimento.

\- ¿Qué es ese soni…? – Murmuró el villano al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones, pero al voltear a su izquierda sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ser tacleado de frente por lo que le pareció que era un toro verde abalanzándosele encima a toda velocidad, golpeándolo con fuerza y mandándolo a volar por los aires como un muñeco de trapo, tirando las bolsas de dinero que traía consigo en el proceso.

Evidentemente el toro verde en cuestión no era otro que Chico Bestia, que había aparecido justo en el momento adecuado. Una vez realizada su tarea, se detuvo, y volvió a su forma normal, sonriendo ampliamente al darse cuenta de que lo que había logrado.

\- ¡Bien!, Chico Bestia al rescate. – Exclamó triunfante, alzando un puño con fuerza.

Raven desde lo alto miró todo eso algo sorprendida, pero luego sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a descender hacia la calle.

\- Ya era hora que despertaras. – Comentó la hechicera mientras bajaba. – No la pasamos muy bien mientras tú dormías.

En cierta forma Raven lo felicitaba por su éxito, aunque claro, no hubiera podido golpearlo si ella no lo hubiera distraído. Justo cuando sus pies tocaron la calle, Starfire salió de la tienda, caminando hacia ellos mientras seguía leyendo el folleto que había tomado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto la joven de capucha azul.

\- Raven, ¿sabías que en Japón las chicas les regalaran a los chicos que les gustan chocolates en el Día de San Valentine y luego ellos tienen que regresarles el presente con algún otro regalo que no sea chocolate?

Raven y Chico Bestia parpadearon confundidos al oír esa respuesta, o más bien pregunta,  y se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, como preguntándose mutuamente de qué estaba hablando.

\- No… - Contestó con algo de duda. Starfire continuó, leyendo aún el folleto.

\- ¿Y que el chocolate favorito de los chicos japoneses es el chocolate amargo, que tenemos en una gran variedad de formas y precios?

Lo primero que Raven pensó era que muy seguramente se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza en su caída, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que sólo era Starfire siendo Starfire.

En efecto, dentro de un par de semanas sería 14 de febrero, Día de San Valentine, el día del amor y la amistad, el día de los corazones y los chocolates. Casi se les había pasado por alto. Para Raven era casi normal que ni siquiera se acordara, pero Chico Bestia pareció tomar más enserio el asunto. No era que el San Valentine fuera una fecha importante para él, pero lo hacía pensar… en alguien. De hecho, no se encontraba muy lejos de aquel lugar; ¿sería buena idea ir a dar un vistazo?

\- ¡Está escapando de nuevo! – Gritó con fuerza Raven, al darse cuenta de que Red X se ponía de pie comenzando a huir corriendo.

Rápidamente Raven y Starfire reaccionaron, elevándose y volando hacia él. Red X corría por la calle a toda velocidad, pero Robin y Cyborg aparecieron justo en su camino, obligándolo a detenerse. Robin sostenía su vara, listo para el ataque, mientras Cyborg lo apuntaba con su arma láser.

\- No tan rápido, chico. – Murmuró el joven mitad máquina, sin dejar de apuntarlo.

\- Cielos, este juego ya no es divertido, amigos. – Comentó molesto, dándose media vuelta, pero Starfire y Raven ya estaban detrás de él; se encontraba rodeado.

\- Entrégate y dame de regreso ese traje. – Comentó con fuerza el líder del grupo.

\- ¿Lo quieres de vuelta? Creí que no lo querías. Además, creo que me queda mejor a mí.

\- Es demasiado peligroso para estar en las manos equivocadas.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Murmuró divertido, mientras discretamente acercaba su mano a su cinturón. – ¡Creo que las mías son muy adecuadas!

Red X arrojó de pronto otra bomba de gas al suelo, aunque ésta no era de somnífero, sino sólo una cortina de humo para cubrirlo. Los Titanes lo perdieron de vista por un momento, y el humo no los dejaba ver o respirar bien. Robin se lanzó igual a ciegas hacia el humo, intentando atacarlo, pero el villano prácticamente se esfumó. Para cuando el humo se fue, Red X había desaparecido.

\- ¡Escapó otra vez! – Exclamó frustrado el petirrojo, golpeando el suelo con su puño como señal de enojo.

\- Al menos evitamos que se llevara el dinero. – Señaló Cyborg mientras volvía su brazo a la normalidad, aunque su comentario no pareció aliviar el enojo de su líder.

\- Ya habrá otra oportunidad de atraparlo. – Escuchó como Starfire pronunciaba, acercándosele a su lado.

La joven descendió hasta ponerse de pie a la izquierda de Robin, volteándolo a ver con una amplia sonrisa; el chico simplemente miraba al suelo con enojo. En ese momento, Starfire notó algo en él que casi la asustó.

\- ¡Robin!, ¡tu mejilla! – Exclamó sorprendida, logrando de esa forma llamar la atención del chico.

Robin volteó a verla confundido, y luego dirigió sus dedos a su mejilla, para luego inspeccionarlos; la tela vede de su guante se encontraban manchada de sangre, su sangre. De seguro había sido uno de los Shuriken o cuchillas de Red X que le había herido en el combate.

\- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. – Comentó el petirrojo, restándole importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, Starfire no perdió tiempo y de inmediato sacó uno de sus pañuelos, y se le acercó al chico, comenzando a limpiarle su mejilla con delicadeza. Éste acto lo sorprendió mucho, e hizo que en su rostro surgiera un delicado sonrojo.

\- ¿Pero qué haces, Starfire? – Preguntó con algo de timidez.

\- Déjame limpiarte. – Le contestó la pelirroja a su vez.

Mientras ella hacía eso, no se dio cuenta de que era vista a lo lejos por Raven. La expresión seria en los ojos de la hechicera podía parecer igual que siempre, pero había algo distinto, algo que nadie hubiera sido capaz de percibir a simple vista. Había algo en esa escena, el ver como Starfire limpiaba de esa forma la herida de Robin, la hizo sentir… ¿Sentir qué exactamente? No sabía siquiera qué sentía, simplemente lo sentía. Era como una presión en el pecho, algo que le quitaba el aire, algo que la hacía querer dejar de ver eso, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de quitarles los ojos de encima. En conclusión, una sensación bastante desagradable. Rápidamente se cubrió su cabeza con su capucha azul y se dirigió con pasos desganados a ellos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó en voz baja.

\- Luego de que entreguemos el dinero. – Señaló Cyborg, recogiendo las bolsas que traía Red X. En ese momento, volteando a ver a ambos lados, se dio cuenta de que el grupo no estaba completo. – Oigan, ¿y Chico Bestia? No me digan que sigue dormido en el banco.

\- No, él estaba aquí hace un momento. – Comentó Starfire, intentando buscarlo con las vista pero en efecto, no lo vio en ningún lado.

¿A dónde había ido?

 

No muy lejos de dónde había sido la pelea con Red X, se encontraba la preparatoria Murakami. No era una escuela fuera de lo normal, ni muy rica ni muy pobre, simplemente una escuela promedio se podría decir. Los uniformes de sus alumnos eran sencillos: las mujeres usaban falda azul, los hombres pantalones azules, y ambos usaban camisas blancas y corbatas negras. En esos momentos el frío del invierno los obligaba a usar además de todo, un saco negro.

Ya debería de ser en esos momentos la hora de salida muy seguramente, pues ya todos los alumnos salían apresurados de las áreas de la escuela, ansiosos de llegar a sus casas, tanto que ninguno parecía ponerle mucha atención al chico verde pegado en la reja, mirando con insistencia a la puerta del edificio, luego hacia el estacionamiento, hacia un lado, hacia el otro, como esperando encontrar algo. Hacía ya algunas semanas que no se paraba por ahí, no porque no quisiera, simplemente porque no había tenido la excusa adecuada para ir a esa parte de la ciudad; Red X se la había dado. ¿A qué iba? A nada realmente, solamente a estar ahí, a observarla, a verla, intentando que ella no lo viera, sólo queriendo cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien. Al estar unos minutos ahí parado sin señal de quien buscaba, comenzó a preguntarse si la había pasado de algo, o si se había enfermado, o algo peor. No podía evitar sentirse así, después de todo estábamos hablando de…

Estando tan concentrado en su búsqueda, no se dio cuenta de que una joven de ojos grandes y azules, cabello rubio y largo hasta la espalda y complexión delgada, se paraba a su lado izquierdo, a un par de metros de él. La joven usaba el uniforme femenino de Murakami, y tenía una mirada de notorio enojo, mientras veía lo que ese chico hacía.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Pronunció con fuerza de golpe, asustando al chico verde.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó éste asustado, dando un salto y luego varios pasos lejos de la chica rubia; ella era justamente a quien esperaba ver. – Terra, digo, yo, Ah… Sólo estaba, paseando por aquí.

Chico Bestia rió nervioso, sintiendo su penetrante mirada sobre él. La chica de ojos azules se veía molesta, con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido; cualquiera diría que estaba viendo a la persona más despreciable del planeta y no aún superhéroe, y eso ponía muy nervioso al Joven Titán.

\- ¿Y acostumbras mucho pasear enfrente de mi escuela acaso? – Preguntó ella sin cambiar su expresión.

\- ¡No!, claro que no. Bueno, a veces… Pero…

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz?! – Le gritó con fuerza la rubia, dando un paso hacia él y jalando sus brazos hacia los lados. – Me meterás en problemas. Ya no me molestes más, ¡¿qué no lo entiendes?!

Chico Bestia sintió como si se hiciera pequeño ante los gritos furiosos de la chica.

\- Pero… Yo sólo quería ver si estabas bien, si no te había pasado nada, si estás con buena salud.

\- Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, ¡Pero no la necesito!

\- Sí, lo sé, sé que puedes cuidarte sola y eso, lo siento. Bueno, ya que estamos hablando, también quería preguntarte si no te gustaría salir de nuevo a pasear, comer, como la vez anterior. Comer pizza, visitar la Torre Titán, conocer a mis amigos…

\- Tengo mucha tarea. – Interrumpió cortante y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento dónde tenía aparcada su bicicleta, aunque el chico la seguía. – Los exámenes son la semana que viene; no tengo tiempo.

\- Pero sólo será un minuto, Terra.

La rubia se detuvo de golpe al oírlo decir ese nombre, y rápidamente se dio media vuelta hacia él, más enojada que antes si es que eso era posible.

\- ¡No me llames Terra! – Le volvió a gritar. – ¿De cuantas formas tengo que decírtelo? No soy a quien buscas. Así que vete.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Vete! – La joven corrió apresurada a su bicicleta de color azul, y rápidamente se montó a ella. – No quiero ser grosera, pero si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, le diré al director.

Y con esa última amenaza, emprendió camino, pedaleando a toda velocidad, pasando incluso frente a él en su camino, y por último alejándose por la calle hasta perderse de su vista. Era obvio que tenía prisa, de llegar a casa, o simplemente de alejarse de él. Chico Bestia no pudo hacer más que quedarse ahí, mirando al horizonte en dirección a dónde se había ido, solo…

Se quedó de pie en ese lugar por un rato más, pensativo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Terra, o quien él pensaba que era Terra, se veía realmente molesta, mucho más que antes. ¿Sería posible que al fin la haya hartado? ¿Sería posible que realmente ya no quisiera verlo para nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era así con él? ¿Por qué era así con una persona que lo único que había intentando hacer desde que la conoció era ser su amigo y hacerla sentir bien? ¿Por qué se comportaba así con alguien… que se había enamorado de ella incondicionalmente? ¿No veía lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando?

Aunque ya había repasado eso en su mente un millón de veces, una vez más quiso considerar la posibilidad de que no se tratara de Terra. Pero eso era imposible, era idéntica. Sus ojos, su cabello, sus facciones, su complexión, su voz, todo concordaba. Además, el propio Geo-Force, su hermano mayor, la había reconocido. Y si aún después de todo eso, en verdad no era ella, entonces, ¿dónde estaba Terra? Su estatua, que en realidad era ella misma petrificada, había desaparecido de su altar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Alguien se la había llevado? ¿Quién y con qué propósito? ¿Slade tal vez? Pero era demasiada coincidencia que al mismo tiempo una chica idéntica a ella apareciera en la ciudad.

¿Cuál era la verdad detrás de Terra y de esa chica? No la sabía, ni tampoco cómo resolverla. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era que, fuera Terra o no, esa chica lo acababa de lastimar con sus palabras, realmente lo había lastimado. La expresión siempre relajada y contenta que lo caracterizaba, se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, cambiando a una cara de seriedad, de desgano, de tristeza. Sin tener nada más que hacer ahí, se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida, prácticamente arrastrando los pies.

Justo cuando salió por el portón principal, pudo notar como el Carro T se estacionaba frente a  él, y se baja la ventana del conductor, el cual obviamente era Cyborg.

\- Hey, Chico Bestia, ¿dónde te metiste? – Comentó divertido éste. – ¿Subes o qué?

\- Ya voy. – Le contestó casi ausente.

Chico Bestia se subió a la parte de atrás y el auto se puso en camino a casa, esperando no tener que volver a salir por lo menos por lo que restaba del día.

Dentro del auto, Cyborg conducía y Robin iba en el asiento del copiloto. Éste último estaba serio, simplemente mirando al frente, aunque sin mirar algo  en especial, sólo mirando la nada; posiblemente seguía pensando en Red X. Atrás, Starfire iba en medio, continuando revisando el curioso folleto que le habían dado durante la pelea con notoria emoción, en contraste con Raven a su derecha y Chico Bestia a su izquierda, ambos en silencio, y ambos con la mirada melancólica en sus respectivas ventanillas.

\- Oye esto, Raven. – Comentó de pronto la Tamaraniana, ignorante el estado de ánimo de su amiga. – Aquí dice que se le dice Día de San Valentine al Día de San Valentine, por un Obispo romano de nombre Valentine que casaba parejas enamoradas a escondidas de la ley.

\- Y fue ejecutado por eso. – Contestó la hechicera sin mucho ánimo. – ¿Cuál es el escándalo Starfire? No es tu primer día de San Valentine en la Tierra.

\- Lo sé, pero antes no sabía realmente qué era.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que creías que era? – Comentó Robin un poco curioso, volteándola a ver hacia atrás.

\- No estoy segura. – Contestó con inocencia y volvió a su folleto. – Pensé que era algún tipo de festival de apareamiento terrícola.

Todos los demás guardaron silencio ante ese comentario, y prefirieron no hurgar más en el tema. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar eso? Era mejor no preguntar.

\- No te emociones tanto, Starfire. – Comentó Cyborg sonriente. – Todos saben que el día de San Valentine es sólo una fiesta inventada para vender más chocolates y objetos en forma de corazón.

\- ¿Enserio? – Parpadeó confundida la pelirroja. – Pero aquí dice que el Día de San Valentine es para demostrarle tu amor a las personas que amas, con diferentes detalles, en su mayoría de índole dulce.

Lo único Cyborg pudo pensar luego de escuchare eso, era si realmente decía eso, aunque lo más seguro era que se trataba de la interpretación que ella había dado. Sin embargo, el comentario de Starfire sí había logrado llamar la atención de una de las personas en ese vehículo, y de quien menos lo esperarían: Raven. La hechicera pareció ligeramente interesada al oír la parte de _“demostrarle tu amor a las personas que amas”_ , y por ello la había volteado a ver ligeramente. No había nada fuera de lo común en lo que dijo, nada que ningún anuncio publicitario no dijera mejor. Pero aún así, por alguna razón, Starfire se había ganado su atención, en especial con lo siguiente que hizo.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas, Robin? – Preguntó, haciendo su cabeza un poco hacia el frente.

Raven se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar cómo le preguntaba eso, y su atención se acrecentó. De inmediato, miró hacia el asiento de Robin, aunque al estar sentada justo detrás de él no podía siquiera verlo. Aún así, deseaba escuchar su respuesta. _“¿Tú qué piensas Robin?”_

El chico maravilla volteó a ver a Starfire con tranquilidad, y no pareció pensar mucho en su respuesta.

\- La verdad no pienso que se trate de un día fuera de lo normal, Starfire. – Contestó. – Cyborg tiene algo de razón en lo que dice.

Su respuesta pareció desalentar a Starfire, pero a la vez también a Raven. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Esperaba que diera otro tipo de respuesta? ¿Y qué si lo hacía? ¿Por qué sería eso tan importante?

\- Aunque… - Escucharon como Robin agregaba, y ambas alzaron de nuevo sus miradas con expectación. – Supongo que a nadie le molesta recibir chocolates de regalo. Claro, al menos que no te guste el chocolate.

Esa respuesta que para cualquiera resultaría muy burda, viniendo de Robin era decir demasiado. ¿Qué significaba esa respuesta? ¿Acaso era una manera de no ser tan pesimista con Starfire y no desalentarla en algo que evidentemente la emocionaba mucho? ¿O realmente pensaba lo que decía?

\- Entonces, ¿si alguien…? – Starfire estaba por decir algo, pero pareció detenerse como si acabara de olvidar lo que iba a decir. Tomó el folleto de nuevo y releyó una de sus partes en voz alta. – Si alguien querido te demuestra su cariño con un detalle que guste a tu paladar, de nuestra surtida variedad de chocolates, ¿lo recordaras por siempre?

Era evidente que acababa de leer íntegramente la frase publicitaria de la dulcería, pero era claro el punto de la pregunta.

\- Bueno, no sé si por siempre, pero supongo que no me molestaría. – Contestó un poco dudoso.

Esa fue suficiente respuesta para Starfire, y a la vez también para Raven. Evidentemente Robin no tenía ninguna opinión especial por el Día de San Valentine, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea de recibir chocolates. Starfire volvió a sentarse con normalidad en su asiento, y fue en ese momento en el que pudo notar que su compañera de equipo no estaba del todo ausente en la conversación, y eso provocó que una amplia sonrisa surgiera en sus labios.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Raven? – Preguntó entusiasmada la extraterrestre.

Raven se sobresaltó al escuchar su pregunta, y rápidamente se volteó hacia otro lado, al tiempo que se cubría su cabeza con su capucha. Sin embargo, lo que realmente quería cubrir era el notorio sonrojo que había surgido en sus mejillas, y que ella podía sentir vívidamente. ¿Qué le tenía que contestar? ¿Cuál era su opinión real del Día de San Valentine? Era una pregunta tan tonta que jamás se la había hecho hasta ese momento, y eso era porque pensaba que tenía muy clara su opinión; nada más alejado de la realidad al parecer.

\- Yo… - Balbuceó dudosa la hechicera, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar una idea que aún ni tenía.

De pronto, su meditación fue interrumpida por una aguda y fuerte risa, proveniente directamente de la boca de Cyborg.

\- ¿Le preguntas a Raven que piensa del día de San Valentine? – Preguntó divertido el conductor. – Raven es demasiado madura y sensata como para que le guste una fiesta llena de corazones y chocolates, ¿cierto, Raven?

¿Demasiado madura y sensata? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era una forma _“linda”_ de decir _“amargada e indiferente”?_ ¿Eso era lo que él pensaba de ella? ¿Lo que todos sus amigos pensaban de ella? No podía culparlos, esa es la imagen que ella misma se había esforzado en proyectarles a ellos, incluso a sí misma. Cerró sus ojos con cierto pesar y volteó a ver de nuevo a la ventanilla como antes.

\- Sí, eso mismo. – Contestó en voz baja la joven de piel gris.

Starfire no estaba del todo convencida que decía la verdad, pero igual se sintió un poco mal de que su compañera, la única mujer además de ella, no la apoyara. Pero aún quedaba una persona, y ésta la llenaba de optimismo. Rápidamente se giró emocionada hacia el Chico Bestia, con sus ojos casi brillando.

\- Bueno, de seguro un romántico como Chico Bestia me entenderá, ¿verdad?

El chico verde no contestó de inmediato; seguía pensativo, viendo como el vehículo avanzaba poco a poco por la calle, viendo los postes de luz pasar, los edificios y casas. ¿Un romántico había dicho? Un romántico al que la única chica que le había hecho caso en su vida ahora lo manaba al diablo. Lo único bueno, o tal vez lo peor del asunto al mismo tiempo, es que era la chica más grandiosa que había conocido. ¿Qué clase de opinión podría tener en esos momentos?

\- Tal vez… Tal vez ellos tienen razón, Starfire. – Comentó de pronto, rompiendo las ilusiones que Starfire había puesto en él. – Tal vez es una fiesta tonta.

La sonrisa desapareció poco a poco de sus labios, y con cierta decepción se fue sentando en su asiento con la mirada baja. Siguió revisando el folleto de igual forma, viendo todo lo que decía, y las fotos de los chocolates, aunque ya no parecía tan emocionada como antes. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna en el resto del camino hasta la torre.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 04**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**_-_ ** _En este capítulo se menciona a **Geo-Force** , hermano mayor de Terra. Este personaje nunca apareció en la serie animada, pero el hecho que se menciona en este capítulo ocurrió en el cómic **Número 51** de **Teen Titans Go!** En donde Geo-Force llega a Jump City a buscar a su hermana. _


	5. Capitulo 05. Admiradores Secretos

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**  

**CAPITULO 05  
** **_“Admiradores Secretos”_ **

¿Qué significa que a una persona le guste otra? O más específico: ¿qué significa que a una chica le guste un chico? Uno puede decir con total naturalidad que le gusta el chocolate, o le gustan los Waffles, o la pizza, y su significado tendría sentido. Uno podía decir que le gustaban las novelas de misterio, o romance, o las películas de acción, o de aventuras; eso aún tendría sentido. Podías afirmar que te gustaba el calor o el frío, la playa, los bosques, las montañas o la ciudad; todo eso podía llegar a comprenderlo. ¿Pero qué significaba realmente que una persona te guste? Y yendo más lejos aún, ¿qué significaba estar enamorada de alguien? ¿O qué alguien estuviera enamorado de ti? Nunca antes se había hecho esas preguntas con tanta profundidad como esa tarde.

Ya estaba casi atardeciendo, y un escaso vistazo de luz anaranjada penetraba por su ventanal, mientras ella por su lado se encontraba recostada boca arriba en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación como si ahí se encontrara las respuestas a todos esos problemas. En una de las pocas pláticas que había tenido con su madre sin que estuviera relacionada con Azarath, Trigon, o la magia que estaba aprendiendo, ésta le había contado algunas cosas sobre enamorarse. Arella, como se llama su madre, le había dicho que en la Tierra jamás tuvo la dicha de sentir lo que era enamorarse profundamente de alguien, y que éste le correspondiera. Ella siempre fue rechazada, excluida por como vestía, por como actuaba, por sus gustos y preferencias. Tal vez fue por eso que fue tan fácilmente seducida por el misterio y poder que aquella secta que adoraba a Trigon le ofreció. Pero sí le habían llegado a gustar algunos chicos, como a cualquier adolescente normal, pero nunca profundizó mucho más en el tema. Tampoco era que podía hablar de eso abiertamente con los Monjes o demás personas de su hogar; todos tenían una actitud muy rara sobre eso. Además, por su entrenamiento, Raven tenía prohibido experimentar ese tipo de emociones, ya que no podía permitirse que éstas controlaran sus poderes, y era una vía fácil a que la maldad de Trigon la poseyera. Por lo tanto, nunca había recibido una guía muy extensa sobre lo que era el amor o las relaciones. Pero Trigon ya no existía, y ya no era una amenaza para ella, y tal vez era por eso que comenzaba por primera vez a pensar tan abiertamente en ello.

Estuvo más en contacto con todo el asunto de los chicos, las chicas, gustarse, enamorarse, casarse y demás, una vez que vino a la Tierra. Claro que tampoco era una gran guía la que encontró ahí, pues tampoco podía ir y preguntarle a alguien _“¿Qué es el amor?”_ ; incluso en ese momento la sola idea le parecía tonta. Tampoco era que lo estuviera buscando realmente, pues ese no había sido el propósito por el cual había ido a ese planeta, además que tenía que seguir controlando sus emociones pese a ya no estar en Azarath. Lo que pasaba realmente, es que era difícil voltear y no ver emoción tras emoción de un lado a otro; toda la Tierra era una masa gigante de emociones. Por un lado había películas, novelas, series, incluso caricaturas, poemas, hasta la novela más gótica tenía algo de romance de ella. Parejas en la calle, en la televisión, incluso en su propia casa… Para una persona como ella eso era demasiado. Y ahora, la cereza de su pastel: estaba comenzando a pensar que alguien le gustaba. Y de hecho no estaba comenzando, pues era una idea que había estado rondando en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo atrás. Y no era un alguien cualquiera, sino alguien que había estado a su lado durante mucho tiempo.

Pero, ¿realmente le gustaba esa persona? Tal vez era sólo un gran cariño, o profunda admiración como ella había pensado en un principio, o tal vez sólo es ese cariño de _“casi hermanos”_ ; él de vez en cuando había dicho que sentía que era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, ¿pero qué sentía ella? Y en el remoto caso de que sí le gustara, ¿qué tanto? ¿Eso se podía medir en cantidad?, ¿se podía decir cuanto alguien te gustaba en una escala del 1 al 10? ¿Y en qué número estaba ella en ese momento? ¿Y sólo le gustaba o tal vez algo más? ¿Cómo se diferencia el gustar del _“algo más”_? ¡¿Qué era el algo más?!

Sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, era obvio que no llegaría a nada. Incluso intentó meditar, toda la tarde lo estuvo haciendo, pero no podía aclarar su mente lo suficiente para lograrlo. Raven, la hechicera centrada, la que tenía que meditar todos los días para mantenerse serena y firme, ¿no era capaz de aclarar sus pensamientos? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Pero más importante aún, ¿qué podía hacer para solucionarlo? Su auto encierro no había dado resultados hasta entonces, así que optó por una medida diferente: salir y caminar un poco. No era algo que acostumbraba hacer, pero en esos momentos haría lo que fuera con tal de poder calmarse.

Salió de la cama de un salto y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de su cuarto. Se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha azul, intentando ocultar su rostro y comenzó a caminar discretamente por el pasillo, mirando a todos lados para cuidar que nadie la viera. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Se estaba escondiendo acaso? No era que se estuviera escondiendo, simplemente en ese estado no tenía ánimos de verlo… a él. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo viera en esos momentos, pero posiblemente algunas ventanas podrían resultar rotas. Por suerte, desde que volvieron a casa luego de enfrentarse a Red X, pese a ver fallado en su captura, todos se habían ido a hacer cosas por su cuenta. Si lo conocía tan bien como creía, podía adivinar que se encontraba en su cuarto, viendo una y otra vez los recortes de periódico pegados en su pared sobre Red X, repasando una y otra vez cada punto del caso, intentando encontrar algo que se le hubiera pasado, algo que lo ayudara a descubrir quién era, o más importante, cómo atraparlo. Muchos dirían que era un obsesivo; para Raven, era metódico y detallista, igual que ella…

Al caminar por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, pasó por mera casualidad frente a una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. Pasó de largo sin ponerle importancia al principio, pero un segundo después se detuvo en seco y se giró de nuevo de reversa. ¿Por qué estaba abierta esa habitación? Se suponía que hacía mucho que nadie entraba a ese lugar. Se paró con cuidado en el marco de la puerta, y dio un paso al frente. Ese cuarto no había cambiado en nada desde que su ocupante lo dejó hace ya mucho tiempo. Seguía igual, con ese gran ventanal con vista a la bahía y esas paredes que simulaban un cielo estrellado. ¿Por qué seguían teniendo esa habitación intacta? ¿Tenían aún la esperanza de que su ocupante la volviera a usar algún día?

A simple vista no había seña de ser humano adentro, a excepción de una cabellera verdosa que se asomaba un poco por encima el respaldo del sillón.

\- ¿Chico Bestia? – Preguntó un poco sorprendida al reconocer su cabello y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Eso explicaba mejor las cosas. Chico Bestia durante algún tiempo acostumbró pasar horas en ese cuarto, en el cuarto que algún tiempo fue de aquella persona: Terra. Pero ya hacía mucho que no se paraba ahí. Al pararse al lado del sillón, miró claramente al Titán de piel verde, sentado de una forma nada cómoda, con lo que parecía ser una caja de joyas en forma de corazón sobre sus piernas. Raven ya había escuchado de ese objeto: era un regalo que Chico Bestia le había dado a Terra, mismo que había dejado atrás al irse.

El chico pareció no sólo no escucharla al pronunciar su nombre, sino tampoco la notó de pie a su lado hasta un rato después, en el que volteó a verla con una mirada cansada y totalmente ausente.

\- Ah, hola Raven. – Saludó algo desganado y entonces se viró de nuevo a la caja en sus piernas. Era obvio, incluso para Raven, que algo le pasaba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó ella con cuidado.

\- Nada. Sólo… pienso.

\- ¿Enserio? No te vayas a lastimar.

El comentario sarcástico de la hechicera no pareció tener la menor reacción en su compañero; al parecer ni siquiera la había escuchado. Dejó caer su cuerpo poco a poco a su derecha, hasta quedar recostado sobre el sillón, mirando hacia las enormes ventanas por las cuales se veía que el sol se estaba metiendo, mas no parecía que Chico Bestia disfrutara del atardecer.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… No te preocupes.

Raras veces había visto a su compañero en ese estado. Normalmente Chico Bestia era siempre el animado, el feliz, el sonriente, y quien intentaba animar a los que estaban decaídos. Pero ahora él se encontraba en el otro lado. ¿Quién anima al animador en esos casos? ¿Ella? No era la mejor candidata para eso, y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Además, el verlo en esa habitación la hacía recordar la única vez además de esa que lo había visto así de decaído, y estaba segura de que ambas ocasiones tenían el mismo motivo: Terra. Nunca había estado preparada para dar consejos amorosos, y menos en esos momentos, así que sin decir más se disponía a caminar a la puerta e irse.

Pero, algo la detuvo. ¿Qué fue? ¿Conciencia quizás? ¿No quería irse y quedarse pensando en que dejó a su amigo sintiéndose mal sin hacer nada al respecto? Pero ella era una fiel militante del _“Necesito estar un tiempo a solas”_ para recuperarse de cualquier cosa, aunque en esos momento a ella no le estaba resultando del todo. ¿Qué hacer? Una idea un poco egoísta le surgió de pronto al pensar que tal vez el concentrarse en los problemas de otro, la ayudaría a olvidar los propios, aunque eso no le entusiasmaba del todo. En conclusión, Raven era un manojo de ideas, dudas, preguntas y dolor de cabeza en ese punto, y realmente no le gustaba serlo.

\-  Sé que de seguro me voy a arrepentir de esto pero… - Murmuró en voz baja mientras se giraba de nuevo al sillón. – ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

No hubo ninguna respuesta por un rato, hasta que vio como Chico Bestia asomaba su cabeza por encima del respaldo del sillón y volteaba a verla. Parecía que realmente lo necesitaba, y no era el único, aunque en ese momento Raven no lo sabía.

 

Seguir hablando en el cuarto de Terra no parecía la mejor idea para solucionar lo que fuera que molestaba al Titán, por lo que decidieron salir y tomar aire fresco. No se alejaron mucho de la casa, simplemente fueron afuera, a la orilla del agua, a la pequeña playa de la isla en la que se encontraba su Torre. Era un buen sitio para hablar y pensar, al tiempo que admirabas el atardecer. Tuvieron algunos problemas al principio para comenzar, pero luego Chico Bestia explicó exactamente lo que lo tenía así, empezando por contarle porque estaba en esa escuela cuando lo recogieron en el Carro T esa tarde.

\- Ya veo. – Murmuró Raven estando sentada en una roca un poco elevada, mientras él estaba de pie en la arena. – Esa es la escuela en donde estudia la chica que crees que es Terra.

\- No creo, estoy seguro que es ella. – Exclamó él rápidamente, viendo fijamente al frente con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro como para afirmarlo de esa forma?

Chico Bestia guardó silencio, dudando de decirle o no ese dato que había omitido la primera vez que les contó que creyó haber visto a Terra, y de hecho no se los dijo nunca después de eso, ni siquiera cuando recibiendo la visita de Geo-Force. No estaba muy seguro de porqué lo había ocultado, pero parecía tiempo de decirlo.

\- No se los dije antes porque no sabía cómo lo tomarían. – Explicó como preámbulo antes de decir lo que quería. – Pero Terra desapareció de la cueva de Slade, ya no está ahí.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida, poniéndose de pie. – ¿A qué te refieres con que desapareció?

Chico Bestia no era tan tonto como algunos pensaban. En cuanto vio a la chica que le pareció idéntica a Terra, lo primero que pensó fue que podría habérselo imaginado, por lo que de inmediato fue a revisar el sitio en donde Terra se encontraba. El lugar era una cueva a las afueras, en donde Slade tenía su guarida, y dónde luego de haber detenido un terremoto para salvar la ciudad, la joven había quedado petrificada en piedra, como una estatua.

\- Aquel día cuando la vi en la calle, fui a revisar la cueva, y ya no estaba. Su estatua desapareció de su altar, y no hay rastro de ella ahí

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Raven pareció sorprenderse demasiado, y rápidamente bajó de la roca de un salto, parándose a su lado. – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso?, eso cambia todo.

Raven intentó calmarse y no dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones. Si bien, lo primero que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar al ver que ya no estaba en la cueva, y ver a una chica tan parecida a ella, era que se trataba de la misma Terra, no era la única explicación a todo ese asunto. Aunque tenía que admitir que todo eso era extrañamente conveniente.

\- No debemos de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Aunque lo que digas sea cierto, eso no significa que esa chica sea Terra. Si en verdad se liberó, ella podría estar en otra parte, tal vez ya ni siquiera se encuentre en esta ciudad. Pero también puede ser que alguien se la haya llevado.

\- ¡Dices eso porque no la has visto! – Exclamó con fuerza, girándose rápidamente hacia su compañera de equipo. – Ella es idéntica a Terra, el propio Geo-Force la reconoció al verla.

\- Geo-Force no había visto a Terra en hace mucho tiempo. Si a ti te parece que es idéntica a ella, fácilmente a él también.

La intención de Raven no era desilusionar a Chico Bestia, ni tampoco de ponerle los pies en la tierra. La verdad tampoco tenía la intención de afirmar que lo que él pensaba era falso. Los hechos apuntaban a que la teoría de Chico Bestia era plausible. Terra había desaparecido de su altar, una chica aparentemente idéntica a ella aparece en las calles de la ciudad, y su hermano mayor viene y parece afirmar que es ella al verla. Es lo suficiente como para pensar que se trata de ella, pero no eran pruebas definitivas. De seguro él lo sabía, pero seguía aferrándose a esa posibilidad, la posibilidad de que realmente fuera Terra, que realmente estuviera viva. Terquedad, ceguera, obstinación. ¿Todo eso era parte de estar enamorado?

\- Bueno… Suponiendo que se tratase de Terra realmente, ¿no has considerado la posibilidad de que haya perdido la memoria? No sabemos qué efectos pudo haber tenido el estado de petrificación en que se sumió, o el traje de control nervioso que  Slade le puso.

\- Eso también lo pensé en un principio. – Le contestó con algo de pesar. – Pero hay algo raro, porque cuando hablo con ella, yo siento que realmente sabe de lo que le estoy hablando, ¿me comprendes? Dice no recordar nada, pero yo percibo que se siente como avergonzada, o incomoda… No sé, es difícil de explicar.

\- ¿Cómo si quisiera olvidar lo que le estás diciendo? – Murmuró de pronto la hechicera de azul.

\- Tal vez. Sea como sea, no quiera ni verme, ni saber nada de mí. Y eso me pone realmente… triste.

Ambos guardaron silencio luego de eso. Raven no estaba segura de qué decirle. En efecto toda esa plática la había hecho dejar de pensar en sus propios asuntos, al menos en un inicio. Luego, comenzó a preguntarse si realmente esa chica que Chico Bestia decía podía ser Terra, y concentró gran parte de sus pensamientos en descifrar las distintas posibilidades. Primero la más sencilla: Terra se liberó de alguna forma, y es la chica que Chico Bestia afirmaba. Ésta a su vez se desprendía en dos opciones más. La primera, era que guardaba las memorias de su vida pasada, y la segunda que no. Si aún mantenía sus memorias, las razones por las cuales tomaba esa actitud podía ser variadas, pero algunas se contraponían entre sí. Lo más viable sería que realmente hubiera perdido la memoria. Ahora, también cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera liberado, y no fuera esa chica, y al mismo que ni siquiera se hubiera liberado y alguien se la hubiera llevado de la cueva; Slade sería el sospechoso número uno en ese caso. Así que no había una forma sencilla de descifrar ese asunto, al menos no en ese momento o en ese lugar.

Para cuando Raven salió de todos esos pensamientos, notó como Chico Bestia se agachaba y tomaba una de las piedras a sus pies, se levantaba jalaba su brazo para atrás y entonces arrojaba la piedra al frente, haciendo que ésta diera tres saltos sobre el agua, y luego se sumergiera. Una sonrisa ligera surgió en sus labios al hacerlo.

\- La primera noche que ella pasó aquí en la Torre, vinimos a este lugar, y me enseñó a hacer que las piedras saltaran en el agua.

Dicho esto, bajó para tomar otra piedra e intentarlo de nuevo. Parecía que ese recuerdo le traía buenos sentimientos al chico verde, los suficientes como para hacerlo sonreír pese a estar tan triste en el fondo. Raven lo quiso intentar también. Se agachó a tomar una piedra y la arrojó al agua como Chico Bestia, pero ésta se hundió de golpe, chapoteando.

\- No, así, mira. – Le dijo su compañero, mientras volvía a tirar otra piedra y ésta una vez más se iba saltando.

No entendía como lo hacía; ante sus ojos lo había hecho exactamente igual. Lo intentó una vez más, pero de nuevo la piedra se hundió sin remedio; esto pareció no hacerle mucha gracia, a diferencia de Chico Bestia que comenzó a reírse ligeramente a ver esto, lo que ocasionó que la hechicera le plantara una mirada fulminante que casi lo dejaba helado. Decidida a no quedarse en ridículo, tomó otra piedra, pero en esta ocasión la cubrió con su energía oscura, y salió disparada al frente, mientras moviéndola con su magia rebotaba una y otra vez, alrededor de unas quince o veinte veces al frene, hasta casi llegar a la otra orilla. Raven sonrió triunfante.

\- Oye, eso es trampa. – Murmuró Chico Bestia.

\- ¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez Terra también lo hacía?

El chico verde estaba por contestarle eso, pero entonces pensó que no era tan imposible. Antes de ese momento había pasado por alto que Terra podía mover piedras en aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió realmente entre ustedes? – Preguntó de pronto la hechicera sin quitar sus ojos del mar. La pregunta lo extrañó un poco. – Quiero decir, es obvio para mí que te gustaba, y creo que tú a ella. ¿O me equivoco?

¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta? Raven no entendió su propio acto, hasta darse cuenta de que de nuevo estaba pensando en él, en ese chico que la había tenido sin descanso toda la tarde, en esa situación que la había tenido aturdida por meses. ¿Qué la había hecho recordar de nuevo ese asunto? Posiblemente el escuchar como Chico Bestia le contaba ese momento feliz con la persona que quería; ella también deseaba recordar momentos felices con quien quería. De nuevo, todas las dudas volvieron de golpe, una tras otra.

\- Yo, creo que sí. – Contestó un poco dudoso el chico de orejas puntiagudas. Un nuevo recuerdo feliz le venía a la mente, sobre su salida con Terra la noche justo en que se entero… de la verdad sobre ella. Pero antes de ese momento, esa estaba siendo la noche más feliz de su vida. – Luego de lo ocurrido con Slade, yo… Ya no sé qué es lo que realmente Terra sentía por mí, pero yo creo que sí. ¡Ah! – Un pequeño gritó surgió de sus labios mientras se agarraba su cabeza. – ¡Soy el chico con la peor suerte del mundo! La primera vez que me enamoró realmente de una chica, y la primera vez que ésta me hace caso… Y… 

Raven pareció casi asustarse por esa reacción tan repentina, y en especial al ver como el chico apretaba con fuerza sus ojos al igual que sus puños. Le pareció ver claramente como unos pequeños rastros de lagrimas se asomaban por entre sus parpados… ¿Eran lágrimas de tristeza?, ¿rabia?, ¿frustración tal vez? Las lágrimas eran un acto que ella no comprendía, pues nunca había llorado en su vida, aunque esto era más un decir que una afirmación, pues de seguro si había llorado, pero en alguna ocasión que ella recordara vívidamente.

\- Aún me sigo preguntando a veces porqué Terra nos traicionó. – Murmuraba mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Qué le dio Slade que nosotros no? Que yo no… Las cosas podrían haber sido tan diferentes.

La predicción de Raven con respecto a que se iba a arrepentir de eso, se estaba cumpliendo, más que nada porque ahora se encontraba en una situación ligeramente incomoda, en la que sabía que tenía que decir algo para hacerlo sentir bien, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era. En ocasiones lamentaba el no poder entender bien las emociones humanas, en otras lo agradecía; no estaba muy segura en cuál de los dos casos se encontraba en esos momentos.

\- Ah… Anímate Chico Bestia. – Comentó un poco dudosa, colocando su mano en su hombro. – Las cosas… No son tan malas.

El chico rió un poco; ¿acaso era algún tipo de broma?

\- No me imagino cómo podrían estar peores.

De nuevo el silencio. Tal vez no habría como compararse, pues eran situaciones muy diferentes, de hecho demasiado diferentes. ¿Cómo se podría decir cuál de las dos estaba peor? ¿La de ella o la de él? Dio unos pasos al frente, hasta casi dejar que el agua tocara sus pies descalzos. Alzó su mirada un poco hacia el horizonte, admirando el hermoso atardecer, como el cielo parecía cubrirse de llamas, y el agua se tornaba anaranjada con el reflejo de éste. Esa vista, de alguna forma la ayudaba a pensar.

\- Suena raro viniendo de mí, pero creo que debes de mantenerte optimista al respecto. – Comentó de pronto dándole la espalda; Chico Bestia simplemente la volteó a ver confundido, escuchándola atentamente en silencio. – Si realmente es Terra, y realmente está viva, aún hay esperanzas de que tú y ella puedan reencontrarse, y hacer las paces, y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Tal vez ni yo ni los otros podamos volver a verla con los mismos ojos que siempre, pero tú eres diferente. Tú aún sientes algo por ella, aunque sabes que no debes, aunque sabes que eso te hará daño, simplemente no puedes hacerlo a un lado. Te quieres aferrar a esa pequeña esperanza de que todo será como tú deseas, y esa pequeña esperanza se vuelve en todo tu mundo. Y mientras tengas esa pequeña esperanza, no debes de perder la fe…

Chico Bestia se quedó atónito, parpadeando confundido al escuchar esas palabras surgir de los labios de Raven. Quitando el hecho de que tal vez era el mayor número de palabras que la había escuchado decir seguidas, realmente era sorprendente lo que decía.

\- Sí que eres buena interpretando los sentimientos, Raven. – Comentó confundido, rascándose su mejilla. – Casi podría decir que sabes exactamente lo que siento… ¡¿Me estás leyendo la mente?!

\- No, no es eso. – Contestó con tranquilidad, sin quitar sus ojos del atardecer. – Y no sé exactamente qué es lo que sientes realmente. Sólo supongo que debe de ser, un poco… Un poco  parecido a si a ti te gustara una chica, a la que has visto siempre como algo inalcanzable, y no sabes bien qué opinión tiene de ti, pero además de todo siempre has sabido que a ella le gusta otro chico, que encima de todo podrías considerarlo tu mejor amigo, y eso hace que lo veas totalmente imposible, pero aún así no puedes olvidarla, por más que te lastime, porque inconscientemente te aferras a una pequeña esperanza… sólo una pequeña esperanza de que todo sea como quieres… Creo que debe de ser un poco parecido…

Y de nuevo, el silencio se sumió entre ellos. Raven miraba al frente, viendo fijamente como el sol se estaba metiendo, poco a poco, como las estrellas aparecían sobre ella y… Un momento, ¡¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?!

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron por completo cómo platos, y la piel de su rostro, que siempre había permanecido pálida ante los ojos de sus amigos, se comenzó a poner roja como sangre, y todo el cuerpo se le tensó de golpe. Rápidamente se giró incrédula hacia su oyente, que estaba de pie detrás de ella, mirándola con atención aparentemente estupefacto. Él la miró, ella lo miró, y ambos se quedaron así por casi un minuto, antes de que Chico Bestia rompiera el silencio.

\- Bien… Ah, si por mí te refieres a ti, por chica te refieres a chico, y por mejor amigo te refieres a mejor amiga… Entones el chico sería…

Ahora eran los ojos de Chico Bestia los que se abrían de par en par ante la epifanía que acababa de cruzar por su cabeza.

\- ¡No me digas que a ti te gusta…! – Gritó casi a todo pulmón, a lo que Raven reaccionó con gran agilidad, lanzándosele encima y tapándole la boca con ambas manos.

\- ¡Cállate!, no lo digas en voz alta, ¡tonto! – Le gritó con una mirada molesta, aunque su rostro continuaba rojo. – Olvida lo que dije, no es cierto, ¡lo inventé!, ¡Era un escenario hipotético! ¡¡No es real!! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Chico Bestia asintió con su cabeza, aunque era obvio que no le creía ni una palabra. Raven dudó unos segundos, pero luego optó por apartar sus manos y alejarse de él.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, nunca, jamás, ¡O si no te sacaré los ojos! – La última amenaza la exclamó con mucha fuerza, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y sus dientes prácticamente se convertían en colmillos.

\- Está bien, te lo prometo, Raven; no se lo diré a nadie, lo juro. – Le contestó él, alzando sus manos al frente para intentar tranquilizarla. – Pero no lo entiendo, ¿desde cuándo?

\- No quiero hablar de eso. – Le contestó de manera cortante, al tiempo que se cubría la cabeza de nuevo con su capucha y se disponía a volver a la Torre, pero la mano de Chico Bestia en su hombro la hizo detenerse.

\- Oye, tú me trajiste hasta aquí porque te preocupaba lo que me pasaba, ¿o no? Ahora yo te hago la misma pregunta: ¿Quieres hablar de algo? O más bien, ¿necesitas hablar de algo?

Raven se quedó de pie sin hacer el menor movimiento, ni siquiera otorgándole una mirada a su compañero. ¿Quería hablar de algo? Definitivamente no. ¿Necesitaba hablar de algo? Tal vez, pero no era fácil. ¿Cómo contarle e Chico Bestia lo que tanto le atormentaba? Sería imposible que él la entendiera… ¿o sí? ¿Le ayudaría de algo el hablarlo con alguien? No estaba segura, pero era algo que jamás había intentado. Pero aún así, ¿qué podría contarle? Ni siquiera ella tenía claro todo el asunto…

\- No estoy segura desde cuándo. – Pronunció de pronto sin voltear a verlo. – Desde que lo conocí la primera vez, sentí por él una profunda admiración, por su fortaleza, su valentía, como era capaz de hacer que todos lo siguieran, y de inspirar incluso a mí, y todo eso sin tener ningún tipo de poder especial; paradójicamente creo que eso lo hacía ser más único. Pero siempre pensé que era sólo eso, una fuerte admiración, como un modelo a seguir, y nunca tuve planes de que fuera más que eso.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque desde que era niña me enseñaron a controlar y suprimir mis emociones. Si no lo hacía, mis poderes podían salirse de control, y causar mucho daño. Además, estaba también el marcado destino que me unía a Trigon. Si me dejaba consumir por este tipo de sentimientos, mi lado _“malvado”_ podría consumirme.

\- Pero tu padre ya fue derrotado, Raven. – Comentó Chico Bestia, riendo un poco. – Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él.

\- Tal vez. – Susurró en voz baja, pero con algo de pesar. Entonces, se volteó un poco de perfil hacia el chico, aunque seguía teniendo sus ojos en el suelo, al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha y la colocaba sobre su pecho con cuidado. – Pero una parte de él siempre estará aquí, y eso nunca podré evitarlo. Sin embargo… Aún así, desde el último combate que tuve con él, y una vez que logré derrotar a mi destino, inconscientemente me he estado permitiendo _“sentir”_ algunas cosas. No es que yo lo quisiera, simplemente ha pasado.

\- ¿Y te enamoraste de Robin entonces?

Esa fue la primera vez en toda la conversación que dijeron directamente su nombre, o más bien su nombre de héroe: Robin, la persona que la tenía sumida en todas esas dudas y preguntas, la persona que la hacía sentir por primera vez todos esos sentimientos. El escuchar su nombre en ese momento la hizo sentir que se le erizaba la piel; ¿esa era buena o mala señala?

¿Enamorarse? ¿Había dicho enamorarse? Qué fácil lo decía. ¿Cómo saberlo de antemano? ¿Cómo saber si era admiración, cariño, o era realmente amor? ¿Cómo se diferenciaban todos esos sentimientos?

\- No sé si enamorarme sea la forma de decirlo. – Contestó en voz baja; de nuevo un ligero sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas. – El problema real es que ésta es la primera vez que me he permitido sentir algo como esto. Me preocupa estar confundiendo mis sentimientos al ser la primera vez que los experimento, y lo que creo no es eso lo que realmente siento por él, y al mismo tiempo no saber cómo lidiar con ellos y perderme a mí misma y el control de mis poderes. Y por más que medito, no logró aclarar mi cabeza. Es la primera vez que me ocurre, ¡y no me gusta!

Al voltear a ver de reojo a su compañero, se sorprendió mucho al ver la cara que tenía. Chico Bestia la miraba fijamente con una mirada divertida, con los brazos cruzados, y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. A simple vista la hechicera interpretaba esa expresión como un indirecto _“Ay Raven, te falta mucho por aprender”_.

\- Eso en lenguaje común significa que estás confundida. – Comentó de pronto el chico verde. – Y es algo muy normal cuando lidias con estas cosas. Esto no es porque tengas suprimidas tus emociones ni nada de eso; el enamorarse es así, nadie lo comprende la primera vez.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó algo asombrada, y a la vez curiosa de sus palabras; tal vez era la primera vez que algo que decía Chico Bestia llamaba tanto su atención.

\- ¡Sí! Recuerdo la primera vez que me gusto alguien claramente. Tenía como siete años en realidad, y ella era una niña de una tribu de África que conocí cuando viajaba con mis padres. No hablaba su idioma, creo que no le caía bien, y me arrojaba al lodo cada que podía. – El chico rió nervioso, rascándose su mejilla. – En aquel entonces me sentía un poco como tú, sin saber bien qué pasaba, sólo sabía que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago el estar cerca de ella.

\- ¿Mariposas?

Raven se tocó su vientre con duda; no parecía comprender la metáfora. Chico Bestia rió un poco al ver esto. Raven parecía muy inocente en ese tema.

\- Bueno, tampoco soy un experto. Sólo sé que el enamorarse nadie te dice cómo es, qué se siente o si lo estás o no; es algo que simplemente lo sabes. – La mirada del chico se volvió ligeramente triste. – Eso me pasó con Terra…

\- ¿Y aún te gusta?

\- Creo que más que la primera vez. Y por eso me duele esta situación. El tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Rápidamente agitó su cabeza para desvanecer todos esos pensamientos; en esos momentos hablaban de Raven, y el ponerse triste a hablar de eso de nuevo, seguro no le sería de mucha ayuda a su amiga.

\- ¡Hey!, pero el tuyo no es mi caso. – Le dijo con una sonrisa casi forzada. – Tú tienes a Robin aquí mismo, puedes luchar por él.

\- ¿Luchar? ¿Crees que esa sea la forma correcta de decirlo? Se dice fácil, pero no lo es tanto cuando tu enemiga es tu mejor amiga, ¿o sí?

Chico Bestia enmudeció en ese momento. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado tan fácil? Con toda la emoción, la plática sentimental, el corazón abierto y demás, se había olvidado por completo de ese otro asunto, un asunto que complicaba por completo todo: Robin y Starfire. Él no había dicho _“luchar”_ con esa intención; se refería más bien a conquistarlo, enamorarlo, o como se dijera, pero era obvio que Raven lo había tomado como que debía de pelearse con Starfire por él. Eso era realmente complicado. Raven y Starfire eran sus amigas, a las dos les tenía un gran cariño, ¿cómo podría decirle a Raven que peleara por Robin si eso significara tal vez lastimar a su otra amiga? Si eso causaba lío en la cabeza de él, de seguro en la de Raven debían de ser el triple.

\- Todos siempre hemos sabido que hay algo entre Robin y Starfire aunque ninguno se atreva a aceptarlo. – Escuchó como Raven pronunciaba en ese momento con algo de pesar. – Y como te dije, mis sentimientos en estos momentos no son claros, así que no tiene caso entrometerme entre ellos. Después de todo, ambos son mis mejores amigos.

\- ¿Entonces piensas sacrificarte?

\- No puedo sacrificar lo que nunca tuve realmente. No sé, tal vez esto se me pasé el día de mañana. Eso sería lo mejor… Así todo volverá a la normalidad.

De nuevo se sumieron en el silencio. Chico Bestia se había quedado sin palabras. Comenzó a pensar que, pese a que su situación con Terra estaba horrible en esos momentos, la de Raven posiblemente se encontraba ligeramente peor. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Le encantaría decirle que la apoyaba, que él estaba de su lado, que se esforzara y que lograría lo que quería. Pero, ¿Y Starfire? No podía lastimar a ninguna, no podía tomar partido por ninguna. Por lo tanto, lo más sensato que podía hacer era simplemente no meterse… Pero la sola idea no lo dejaría dormir esa noche.

Entonces, al pensar en Starfire, se le ocurrió algo. No era una gran solución, ni siquiera se acercaba a serlo, pero tal vez ayudaría a que Raven se sintiera mejor.

\- Oye, dentro de unas semanas es San Valentine, ¿por qué no le das algo a Robin? – Le comentó con energía.

\- ¿No oíste lo que acabo de decir? – Le contestó ligeramente molesta.

\- Sí, sí, lo sé. Tus sentimientos reprimidos, tus poderes, tu padre, Starfire, y todo eso. Pero, ¿no te gustaría darle algo? Hacerle un regalo con tus propias manos y dárselo. No tiene que saber que se lo diste tú. Para eso existen las _“Admiradoras Secretas”_.

Raven parpadeó confundida al escucharlo, en especial la parte de  _“Admiradoras Secretas”_ , que la había pronunciado moviendo sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo con cierta complicidad en sus palabras.

\- Tú hazle o cómprale algo que quieras darle, dáselo o envíaselo con una tarjeta firmada por _“Tu admiradora secreta”_ y listo.

\- ¿Y qué ganó yo con eso? ¿Cuál es el propósito?

\- No tiene ningún propósito. Simplemente le das algo como muestra de tu cariño, y ves como él disfruta lo que le regalaste con una sonrisa en los labios. Eso te hará sentir mejor.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo darle un regalo de San Valentine sin que sepa que es de mi parte me hará sentir mejor? Eso no aclarara mis sentimientos, ni hará que la situación mejore. Tal vez todo lo contrario…

\- No debes de pensar tanto las cosas, las mejores cosas de la vida se dan cuando no las piensas.

Raven pensó en esos momentos que definitivamente Chico Bestia era un experto en el tema de hacer las cosas sin pensar. No tenía sentido, y seguía repitiéndose así misma que era una idea tonta. ¿Cómo hacer algo como eso la ayudaría? No tenía la menor lógica… Pero tal vez, los sentimientos no se manejen bajo una lógica en realidad. Por alguna razón que ella no comprendía, la idea de darle un regalo a Robin le parecía llamativa. Había visto en algunas de las tantas novelas o películas que Starfire le había hecho ver que a los chicos les gustaba recibir regalos de la chica que le gustaba. Y además, las palabras de Robin al decir que no le molestaría recibir chocolates, rebotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Sería posible que estuviera considerando hacer algo que Chico Bestia le había sugerido? Si no fue con la invasión de Trigon, ahora pensaba que el verdadero Fin del Mundo sí se acercaba.

\- Admiradora secreta. – Repitió en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado. – Tal vez lo considere…

\- No hay de qué. – Pronunció divertido el chico verde, aunque Raven no le había dado las gracias; tal vez pensó que estaban implícitas. – Cuando quieras compañera de amores.

¿Compañera de amores? Definitivamente no le gustaba el nombre, pero entendía porque lo decía. Se suponía que estaban ahí para hablar de él, pero terminó acaparando la conversación.

\- Esa chica… - Comentó de voz baja, mirándolo fijamente con seriedad. –  ¿En verdad estás seguro de que es Terra?

Chico Bestia se sorprendió por la pregunta tan repentina, pero la contestó sin duda asintiendo con su cabeza. Realmente sentía que era ella, estaba casi seguro. Raven sonrió ligeramente.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no le das algo para San Valentine?

\- Ah, creo que si le diera algo lo tiraría o no lo aceptaría.

\- No tiene que saber que tú se lo diste. – Comentó divertida y entonces intentó mover las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo justo como él lo había hecho hace un momento, aunque no le salía del todo bien. – Para eso existen los _“Admiradores secretos”_.

Chico Bestia la miró fijamente un poco desconcertado por sus palabras, pero un segundo después volvió a sonreír con alegría ante la idea.

El atardecer casi se acababa, y la noche llegaba a Jump City. Sin más que decir, ambos Titanes se dirigieron de regreso a la Torre. Cada uno por su parte tendría mucho que pensar esa noche, y planear si tomarían o no el papel de _“Admiradores Secretos”_.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 05**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_\- Al principio de este capítulo se hace mención a **Arella** , madre de Raven, y se hace alusión un poco a su pasado. Pese a que Arella hizo su aparición fugaz en la serie, nunca se comentó abiertamente su pasado. Lo que se menciona en este capítulo se basa de cierta forma en la historia de dicho personaje en los cómics originales de **Teen Titans.** _

_\- Se hace mención también a **Azarath** , la tierra en dónde Raven nació y creció. En la serie, Azarath también tiene su fugaz aparición, y se muestra que ésta fue destruida por Trigon. Sin embargo, en el Cómic **Número 44** de **Teen Titans Go!,** se muestra que Azarath fue reconstruida, posiblemente restaurada por la magia de Raven al igual que lo fue la Tierra luego de la pelea con Trigon. Para efectos futuros, en esta historia se tomara como que Azarath fue en efecto reconstruido como lo indican estos cómics, pese a que ese número en especial no se consideró como parte de la historia. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre este punto, con gusto se lo explico con más detalle._

_\- Se hace también una mención al pasado de **Chico Bestia** y sus padres. Esta información está basada en parte en la historia propia del personaje original, aunque está directamente basada en el **Número 45** de **Teen Titans Go**! Que narra cómo Chico Bestia obtuvo sus poderes._

_\- Mucho tiempo después de escribir este capítulo, tuve la oportunidad de ver el episodio 65 de la serie, **“Las Cosas Cambian”**. En un inicio no lo noté, pero en efecto, contrario a lo que se dice en este capítulo, **Chico Bestia** si les menciona a sus amigos que la estatua de **Terra** desapareció de la cueva. Como defensa, diré que el comentario prácticamente fue ignorado por los demás y por eso de seguro se me pasó por alto. Para efectos futuros de la historia, se tomará como un hecho que no fue así._


	6. Capitulo 06. Vida Perfecta

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 06  
** **_“Vida Perfecta”_ **

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde la última vez que Raven fue a su librería favorita, o más bien su nueva librería favorita luego de que la plaza en donde estaba la anterior fuera demolida para construir en su lugar un edificio de oficinas, mismos que aún seguía en construcción para ese entonces. Pero no le había ido tan mal, pues la librería no cerró para siempre, simplemente se mudó a otra plaza, al Centro Comercial Jump, el más grande de la ciudad, a un local más grande, con la misma variedad de antes y con las mismas personas que ya conocía; eso era lo bueno. Lo malo era que ésta nueva ubicación le quedaba relativamente más alejada que la anterior, y además de todo, ese Centro Comercial junto con ser el más grande, era también el más concurrido. A Raven nunca le había gustado mucho estar rodeada de enormes multitudes, en especial en sitios cerrados. El exceso de gente había sido benéfico para la librería, pues la clientela y las ventas iban en aumento. Se alegraba por ellos, pues los conocía desde que llegó a Jump City, cuando compró su primer libro terrestre. Pero el ir y encontrar la librería llena de gente, en especial en las tardes, le producía un poco de incomodidad, y no la dejaba pasearse a gusto por los estantes; tal vez era por todo eso que no iba tan seguido como antes.

Ese día en la tarde, la hechicera oscura de los Jóvenes Titanes había ido sola al Centro Comercial, que era un enorme edificio de tres niveles, y se encontraba igual de concurrido que siempre. Normalmente iba sola, e iba directo a la librería. Algunas excepciones surgían cuando Starfire se apuntaba a acompañarla, aunque ella parecía más interesada en recorrer todas las tiendas más que la librería en sí, y frecuentemente ella era jalada por todos lados por su compañera. También de vez en cuando salían los cinco juntos a pasear por la plaza, como un grupo de amigos normal. Esas salidas eran más agradables para Raven que salir sola o con Starfire. Nunca entendió porque, simplemente era así.

La librería, llamada _“Libros, Películas y Música Blue Moon”_ , estaba algo llena cuando llegó, y al igual que casi toda la plaza, tenía adornos de corazones y besos por todas partes. La mayoría de las personas eran jóvenes con uniforme escolar, que de seguro se paseaban por el Centro Comercial al salir de clases. Ir a clases. Pese a su personalidad tan… ¿antisocial sería la palabra adecuada?, siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber que se sentiría vestir un uniforme e ir a la escuela; la televisión siempre lo hacía parecer algo interesante, pero la televisión siempre exageraba todo. Intentando ignorar un poco a todas esas personas, entró al establecimiento con pasos lentos. Por mera costumbre, se acercó a la caja para saludar al encargado en turno.

\- Hola Bob. – Saludó en voz baja, parándose frente al mostrador.

Bob era un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, cabello castaño oscuro, un poco largo de atrás, ojos adormilados color azul. Tenía la piel blanca, y era de complexión delgada. Era el sobrino del dueño, según había escuchado en alguna ocasión, y trabajaba ahí para pagarse la universidad. Era todo lo que sabía de él realmente, no era que en verdad le interesara mucho la vida de una persona que sólo veía de vez en cuando, pero siempre era muy amable con ella. El chico alzó su mirada hacia la joven, sonriéndole con cuidado.

\- Hola Raven, hace mucho que no te veía. – Comentó divertido. – ¿Vienes a reforzar tu colección? ¿Qué buscas esta vez? ¿Libros de hechizos, poemas, o alguna novela gótica por diversión?

Como se había dicho, Raven visitaba esa librería desde que llegó a la ciudad, y al parecer la gente que ahí trabajaba ya conocía también sus gustos. Sin embargo, de seguro nadie, ni la gente de esa librería, ni sus amigos, ni su madre misma adivinarían qué era lo que en esa ocasión iba a buscar, algo totalmente distinto a lo de siempre.

\- Supongo que un poco de todo. – Comentó nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado. – Sólo daré una vuelta a ver si veo algo interesante que me distraiga.

\- Adelante, estás en tu casa.

Raven asintió con su cabeza, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia los estantes.

\- Ah, oye, espera. – Escuchó como Bob le decía rápidamente, obligándola a detenerse y voltear a verlo de nuevo. – Por órdenes del jefe tengo que recordarles a todos los clientes que entren sobre nuestra sección especial de San Valentine.

Dicho eso, apuntó con su dedo a un área específica de la librería, justo en el centro. Era una parte entre dos libreros, con más corazones y adornos cursis que el resto del lugar, con una mesa amplia en el centro en el que se encontraban varios libros, discos y películas, apilados y acomodados para el público.

\- ¿San Valentine? – Murmuró en voz baja la hechicera.

\- Sí, ya sabes. Libros de poemas románticos, tarjetas, recetarios, cosas de esas. Sé que no te interesa, pero mi tío me descuenta dos dólares por cada cliente al que no le digo.

Raven sonrió de manera forzada mientras algo de sudor frío le recorría la frente. Claro, ¿por qué a ella le interesarían esas cosas? Cyborg lo había dicho, ella era demasiado sensata y madura para que le gustara una fiesta tonta de corazones y chocolates. Pareció reírse un poco de manera disimulada, y entonces comenzó a caminara hacia atrás lentamente.

\- Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. – Dijo rápidamente mientras se giraba y caminaba con pasos veloces hacia los libros.

Bob notó algo curioso en la actitud de su clienta recurrente, pero no pudo pensar mucho más en el tema pues unos chicos se le acercaron para que le cobrara un par de discos.

 _“Estuvo cerca”_ , fue lo que pensó la Titán luego de pasar por eso. Sin ningún motivo en especial, se oculto detrás de un librero de la sección de Literatura/Ciencia Ficción, que curiosamente estaba justo a lado de la sección especial de San Valentine. Lo que Raven venía a buscar, de seguro se encontraba justo en ese lugar, pero una vez ahí comenzó a tener dudas de eso y a volverse a preguntar así misma que demonios hacía.

La costumbre de Raven era que, si no sabía algo, lo averiguaba, y normalmente su fuente de información favorita eran los libros. Por lo tanto, para un tema que no entendía mucho, como era dar un regalo de San Valentine, necesitaba un libro que la guiara; esa era su misión esa tarde. Sin embargo, en esos momentos le dieron ganas de salir corriendo. La sección de San Valentine estaba llena de gente, la mayoría chicas de instituto. Encima de todo, suponiendo que encontrara el libro adecuado, ¿tendría que ir a la caja para que Bob se lo cobrara? ¿Y qué pasaría si él viera que estaba comprando? De seguro le preguntaría, y no sabría ni que contestarle. En ese momento pensó que había sido una pésima idea ir a una librería que de antemano sabía que estaba muy concurrida, y encima de todos los empleados la conocían muy bien. De hecho, toda la idea cada vez que la pensaba le parecía más y más mala. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar?!

La televisión le había mentido de nuevo. Estar enamorada no era lo mejor del mundo, ¡era un completo asco!

\- ¿Y qué vienes a buscar exactamente, Sarah? – Escuchó como una voz femenina murmuraba prácticamente a sus espaldas, al otro lado del librero detrás del cual se escondía.

\- Busco un libro para hacer chocolate. ­– Explicó otra inmediatamente después.

¿Un libro para hacer chocolate? Esas palabras parecieron llamar rápidamente la atención de Raven. Se dio media vuelta e hizo unos libros a un lado del estante, asomándose discretamente hacia el otro lado. Justo frente a ella estaban tres chicas, las tres vestidas con un uniforme de saco negro, y falda azul. No podía verles sus rostros, pues le estaban dándola espalda, aparentemente viendo la mesa con artículos de San Valentine. Una de del ellas tenía el cabello anaranjado, suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda, otra el cabello negro sujeto que una cola de caballo, y por último la tercera tenía cabello rubio lacio y suelto hasta la cintura.

\- ¿Hacer chocolate? – Preguntó la chica de cabello negro. – ¿Por qué no lo compras?

\- Leí en una revista que es mucho mejor si tú haces tu propio chocolate para dárselo al chico que te gusta; es de mejor suerte. – Explicó la joven de cabellos anaranjados, siguiendo inspeccionando los libros en la mesa.

¿Hacer tu propio chocolate y dárselo al chico que te gusta? ¿Se podía hacer eso? Había pensado en dar un chocolate, como el molesto folleto con el que Starfire tanto insistía, mismo que al parecer la pelirroja prácticamente ya había olvidado para ese entonces. ¿Pero hacerlo uno misma? ¿En verdad eso sería mejor?

Las meditaciones de Raven sobre el tema fueron interrumpidas al darse cuenta de que estaba escuchando conversaciones ajenas, y de personas que no conocía; definitivamente esa situación de incertidumbre la hacía actuar de formas que nunca antes había hecho. Estaba por colocar los libros de nuevo en su lugar y moverse hacia otro lado de la librería, cuando escuchó en ese momento la voz de la tercera chica, la cual la dejó helada…

\- Pero tú no sabes ni cocinar un huevo, Sarah. – Comentó riéndose la rubia, girándose hacia su amiga.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se volteó un poco, en el que Raven pudo verle claramente su rostro a esa tercera chica de cabellos rubios y largos, ojos grandes y azules, piel blanca, rostro redondo, y una larga sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Que ella reconoció de inmediato. Los ojos de Raven se abrieron por completo como señal de su asombro, y sintió como todo su cuerpo se le petrificaba de golpe. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero ese rostro, esa complexión, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, todo concordaba, inclusive su voz era la misma. No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba, parada a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, aunque tuvieran un librero lleno de libros entre ellas, pero no tenía ni la menor duda: era ella, era claramente ella.

\- _“¡No puede ser!”_ – Pensó atónita la chica de piel gris. – “¡ _Es Terra!, ¡en verdad es Terra!”_

O al menos era una chica totalmente idéntica a ella en todo aspecto visible. ¿Sería la misma de la que Chico Bestia hablaba? Tenía que serlo, ¿cuántas chicas idénticas a Terra podrían estar rondando por la ciudad? Además, usaba uniforme escolar, que concordaba con lo que su compañero les había comentado. Tenía que ser la misma. Pese a todo lo que Chico Bestia había dicho, como se la había descrito, como insistía en que se trataba de Terra, nunca imaginó que realmente fuera tan idéntica. Raven era buena con los rostros, y podía afirmar que ese no era sólo un parecido casual. Si no era Terra, tenía que ser algún tipo de gemela perdida o clon maligno. Extrañamente, en esa ciudad ambas posibilidad no eran del todo inverosímiles.

Sin embargo, por encima de todas las teorías y posibilidades que había pensado hace dos días al hablar con Chico Bestia, lo que más le desconcertaba en esos momentos era como se veía esa persona. Se veía feliz, relajada, contenta, sin ningún tipo de peso en los hombros. No parecía haber odio, enojo, rencor o miedo en ella, nada de lo que Raven había percibido en Terra la última vez que la vio. Claro, esa era lo que su observación le decía, no sus poderes; tendría que acercársele, tocarla y profundizar en su mente para averiguar la verdad, pero no podría hacer eso sin que se diera cuenta, o sin que ella se lo permitiera. Pero lo que su primera impresión le decía, la hacía dudar si realmente era ella. Si lo era, la teoría de la amnesia le parecía ahora la más viable.

\- ¿Qué les parece éste? – Comentó la joven a la que la posible Terra y la otra chica habían llamado Sarah al tomar un recetario y comenzar a hojearlo; tenía ojos verdes, piel blanca como leche y pecas en su rostro. – Miren, parece que tiene muy buenas opciones.

\- No sólo es tener la receta, también necesitas los moldes. – Comentó la otra chica de cabello negro y cola de caballo, de ojos azules y piel morena, asomándose sobre su hombro derecho para ver el recetario.

\- Y saber lo que haces, no lo olvides. – Agregó la rubia, asomándose a su vez por el hombro izquierdo de Sarah y haciendo lo mismo.

\- Los moldes puedo comprarlos en una dulcería cerca de la escuela; igual tengo que comprar el chocolate. Sobre lo otro, para eso tengo a mis queridas amigas para ayudarme.

Dicho eso, la joven de pecas rodeó los cuellos de ambas con sus brazos, y las abrazó contra ella, con una amplia sonrisa inocente en los labios. Ellas a su vez parecieron no compartir su alegría.

\- Ni en sueños. – Murmuró con seriedad la posible Terra. – Tenemos mucha tarea, recuerda que los exámenes son la semana que viene. El Día de San Valentine tiene que esperar.

\- Tammy, eres demasiado cumplida, deberías de alocarte un poco. – Comentó Sarah casi como puchero.

¿Tammy? ¿Era ese su nombre? Hasta donde sabía, el nombre verdadero de Terra era Tara, Tara Markov; eso lo había visto al leer la mente de Geo-Force. Tammy podría ser un nombre falso en todo caso, así como Terra.

\- ¿Tú no le regalarás a nadie? – Le preguntó la joven de cabello oscuro a la nombrada Tammy. Ésta parpadeó confundida por su pregunta.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y a quién le regalaría? No tengo novio ni nada parecido.

\- Vamos, ¿ni un chico que te guste aunque sea un poco? – Preguntó Sarah con curiosidad.

Tammy guardó silencio y bajó su mirada algo pensativa. ¿En qué pensaba? Su rostro se tornó algo serio, incluso algo triste. ¿Algún recuerdo desagradable le había venido a la mente? Esto sólo duro un segundo, pues inmediatamente después volvió a la normalidad, sonriendo despreocupadamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- No, para nada. – Contestó tranquila. – No tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

Las tres chicas continuaron revisando los libros uno por uno, sin darse cuenta de que Raven las observaba desde atrás. Luego de un rato, Sarah eligió uno de ellos, que parecía ser un recetario de dulces. Una vez cumplida la búsqueda, se dirigieron a la caja para pagarlo e irse. Raven esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente para poder salir de su escondite. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguirla? No lograría nada, al menos que la abordara de frente, pero no podía hacer eso, ¿o sí? Al menos no frente a sus amigas. Sería seguirla, esperar que estuviera sola, y entonces acabar con el misterio de una vez por todas. Pero no sabía bien como actuar. Terra nunca fue persona favorita, y siempre desconfió de ella; le era muy difícil verla como una amiga. No estaba segura si se encontraba emocionada de ver que sí podría estar viva, o feliz por ver lo feliz que se encontraba, o molesta de hecho porque se anduviera paseando por como si nada hubiera pasado, sin la menor intención visible de al menos pedirles unas disculpas.

Se movió sigilosamente para ver como las tres avanzaban, pero al hacerlo pasó justo frente a la mesa en dónde estaban los recetarios de dulces. Inconscientemente sus pies se detuvieron en seco, y su atención cambó un poco, de la joven de cabellos rubios y sus amigas hacia los libros. Ese en especial, el mismo que ellas habían elegido, era un recetario un poco grueso, de portada roja y azul, con el dibujo de un delicioso chocolate en forma de corazón, decorado de forma casi artística. Por ese segundo, vinieron a su mente lo que aquella chica había dicho, sobre hacerle un chocolate al chico que te gusta, y a la vez como Robin dijo que no le molestaría recibir chocolates en San Valentine, que era casi lo mismo que decir que le gustaría… ¿o no? Pero, el hacerle un chocolate ella misma, ¿sería más significativo? ¿En verdad daba mejor suerte? ¿Mejor suerte para qué? ¿Para qué necesitaría ella la suerte exactamente?

La curiosidad pareció ganarle, por lo que tomó el recetario entre sus manos, hojeándolo un poco. Traía gran variedad de recetas para preparar diferentes postres: pasteles, panecillos, galletas, mouse, todo hecho de chocolate, incluyendo chocolates decorados especialmente para San Valentine, paletas, incluso ángeles en forma de chocolate. No sabía que tan bien sabrían o que tan difíciles serían de hacer, pero al menos las fotografías del libro hacían que se le antojaran incluso a ella.

En ese momento pareció reaccionar al recordar a Terra, o a la chica que pensaba que era Terra. Rápidamente se viró hacia la caja; ya no había rastro de las tres chicas. Desconcertada, rápidamente se lanzó hacia el mostrador.

\- ¡Bob! – Exclamó con fuerza. – ¡¿A dónde fueron las tres chicas?!

\- ¿Cuáles tres chicas? – Le contestó él ligeramente confundido.

\- Las que tenían uniforme escolar, una de ellas era rubia, de cabello largo.

\- Ah sí. Se acaban de ir hace un segundo. ¿Por qué…?

Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar su pregunta, Raven corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta. Se paró afuera, mirando a todos lados, intentando visualizarlas entre la gente, pero no había ni rastros de ellas. Sólo veía gente, y más gente, caminando de un lado a otro unos detrás de otros, pero ni señas de las tres chicas. Suspiró resignada. Igual no sabía bien qué debía de hacer si la seguía, y Chico Bestia sabía dónde estudiaba. Si se decidía a hacer algo para descubrir si era Terra o no, podía hacerlo en otra ocasión.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que entre tanto ajetreo, no había soltado el recetario de chocolates que estaba viendo; aún lo tenía en sus manos. Eso significaba que lo había sacado de la tienda sin pagarlo, aunque por suerte sólo estaba a unos tres pasos afuera de la librería. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se lo llevaría o no? No estaba para nada segura, pues encima de todo la cocina no era su fuerte. Fuera lo que fuera que decidiera, tenía que volver con el recetario antes de que alguien dijera que Raven de los Jóvenes Titanes era una ladrona.

Mientras entraba de regreso a la tienda, Raven no se había dado cuenta de que ahora ella era la observada. Parado en la tienda de ropa justo frente de la librería, entre toda la multitud que pasaba por ahí, alguien la estaba viendo, y de hecho la había visto desde que entró a ese lugar. Era una persona, con una chamarra gruesa color negro, con el gorro de ésta cubriéndole la cabeza, y a su vez escondía su rostro a excepción de su boca. Quien quiera que fuera, Raven no lo había notado, y no era la primera vez que la observaba de esa forma...

 

Tammy Hawk era una estudiante promedio de preparatoria que vivía con sus abuelos en una cómoda casa de los suburbios de Jump City. Su hogar era de color blanco, con tejas rojas en el techo, de dos pisos, con un bonito jardín frontal y un amplio patio trasero con manzanos, y una pequeña área para reuniones. La propiedad era rodeada por una pequeña cerca blanca en la parte de frente, y por unos arbustos altos en forma de muro por detrás. El barrio era muy amistoso y tranquilo; nunca pasaba nada, ni un robo, ni una agresión, ni siquiera un auto a exceso de velocidad, ni niños haciendo travesuras. Era una buena estudiante, no era de notas perfectas, pero se defendía sin reprobar ni una sola materia. No tenía un número desorbitante de amigos, sólo unas cuantas amigas de la escuela, pero con ellas se llevaba muy bien. De hecho, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo; nadie conocía a una sola persona en la Preparatoria Murakami que tuviera algo contra ella. No tenía novio, y no porque no fuera bonita. De hecho era de las más bonitas de su salón, con un hermoso cabello rubio y largo, y unos ojos grandes y azules que llamaban la atención de cualquiera. Debía de tener uno o dos pretendientes en su escuela, pero ella definitivamente no había tenido el gusto de conocerlos hasta entonces. Tampoco le importaba mucho tener un novio, pues prefería mejor preocuparse de sus amigas, los estudios y de sus abuelos.

Su vida era perfecta, ella siempre lo repetía, a veces con demasiada insistencia para el gusto de algunos. Sentía que no necesitaba nada más que esa hermosa casa, esos amorosos abuelos, ese tranquilo barrio, esa linda escuela y esas magnificas amigas para poder ser feliz. Y claro, su reluciente bicicleta color azul a la que le sacaba brillo cada sábado por la mañana y que la llevaba a dónde quisiera, sin gastar ni un centavo y manteniéndola en forma al mismo tiempo. Sí, definitivamente su vida era perfecta tal y como estaba.

Luego de comprar el recetario de Sarah, habían ido a tomar un refresco en el área de comida del Centro Comercial, luego pasearon un rato por las tiendas, sólo viendo sin comprar nada realmente, hasta que se hizo hora de volver a casa. Le encantaba salir con sus amigas, eran tan divertidas y ocurrentes; nunca se aburría con ellas. Podían pasar horas enteras platicando de todo, y a la vez de nada, y el tiempo se iba volando. Les debía mucho a Sarah y a Mary. Ellas habían sido las primeras en acercársele el primer día de clases, y desde entonces eran inseparables. Salir con ellas, pasear por el centro comercial, tomar una malteada entre risa y risa, ver ropa que nadie sabía si algún día podrían comprar, eran de las mejores cosas que había experimentado en su vida, su vida que era perfecta.

Llegó a la calle de su casa cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse. Una vez en casa, aparcó su bicicleta en el porche, tomó sus libros de la pequeña canasta y se dirigió hacia adentro, esa dulce casa que siempre olía a nueces; le encantaban las nueces. Su abuela estaba en la cocina en esos momentos cortando algunas zanahorias, de seguro para la cena.

\- Ya llegué. – Exclamó con fuerza la joven al entrar al comedor, que se encontraba justo a lado de la cocina sin ningún muro que los separara.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Tammy. – Le saludó la señora Hawk sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Ella era una mujer mayor, delgada y alta, de cabello gris, corto, piel blanca, con sólo un par de arrugas en su rostro, sobre todo en el área de la boca. – La cena estará en un rato más.

\- Qué bueno, me muero de hambre.

Tammy dejó sus libros en la mesa del comedor y luego se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para darle un beso en su mejilla a su abuela; era una costumbre que se le había pegado. Luego, se dirigió a la alacena para tomar el codiciado frasco de galletas caseras; no había galletas mejores a las que hacía su abuela.

\- No comas muchas galletas, te espantaran el apetito, jovencita. – Escuchó cómo le decía mientras vertía las zanahorias que había cortado en una enorme hoya; Tammy sólo rió divertida y dio una pequeña mordida a su galleta con chispas de chocolate.

\-  ¿El abuelo no ha llegado? – Preguntó mientras masticaba el pedazo de galleta en su boca.

\- Creo que trabajará hasta tarde hoy.

El abuelo de Tammy era contador en una importante empresa de venta de mobiliario de oficina. Había trabajo ahí durante ya casi treinta años, y el año que viene se jubilaría. Luego de eso pasaría mucho tiempo en casa; de seguro terminaría aburriéndose mucho, pues era un hombre que no podía quedarse quieto. Tal vez era por eso que a su edad se mantenía aún tan activo y vigoroso, todo un ejemplo a seguir.

Mientras comía su galleta, Tammy se sentó sobre la cocina, viendo como su abuela terminaba de preparar la comida.

\- Hoy fuimos a la librería, a la que está en el Centro Comercial, porque Sarah fue a comprar un recetario para hacer chocolates.

\- ¿Le va a hacer uno al chico que le gusta? – Preguntó la señora mayor mientras seguía con lo suyo. – Qué romántico.

\- Yo lo lamento por él. – Rió divertida. – De seguro le hará daño al pobre.

\- Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, y que ella se lo haga debe de ser un bonito gesto. Yo sé hacer unos ricos postres con chocolate, ¿no quieres que te enseñe?

\- No gracias, no tengo a quien regárselos. Pero si me los quieres hacer, me los como con gusto.

La señora Hawk rió ligeramente ante su comentario. Era una mujer algo seria, no muy expresiva y callada, pero era realmente la mujer más amorosa que conocía. La diferencia recaía en que ella mostraba su cariño más con acciones que con palabras, como hacer esas deliciosas galletas, o sus nutritivas pero apetitosas cenas.

Una vez terminada su galleta, se bajó de un salto y se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras.

\- Estaré arriba. – Informó mientras subía apresurada lo escalones hacia su cuarto.

Su vida era realmente perfecta…

La puerta de la habitación de Tammy estaba adornada por afuera por un gran poster con la famosa imagen del Tío Sam señalando, pero en lugar de la frase clásica que lo acompañaba normalmente, su poster tenía las palabras _“Te quiero lejos de este cuarto”_ en letras grandes y rojas. Había sido un regalo de Mary, igual de ocurrente que siempre. La habitación era algo pequeña, de forma rectangular, con una cama pegada a la pared derecha, un closet en la pared izquierda, un escritorio, un pequeño librero y una ventana que daba al patio trasero. El cuarto estaba a oscuras cuando entró. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y las cortinas estaban cerradas, aunque sí lograba entrar un poco de luz, lo suficiente como para no pegarse contra las paredes. No encendió la luz; le gustaba estar a oscuras de vez en cuando, claro, mientras podía hacerlo.

Se estiró un poco y luego se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama; estaba algo cansada, y su cama era deliciosa. Pero no podía dormirse, aún tenía que cenar, bañarse, adelantar tarea, y etc. El lunes comenzaba los exámenes; no había tiempo que perder. Rápidamente se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió al escritorio para acomodar antes de empezar con sus labores. Encendió la pequeña lámpara de escritorio, y comenzó a revisar las cosas que tenía sobre el mueble. Tan concentrada estaba en eso, que no había puestos sus ojos en el espejo que tenía colgado justo en la pared frente al escritorio, el espejo que apuntaba sobre su hombro directo a la pared contraria, donde… Alguien estaba parado, justo a lado de la puerta, mirándola fijamente oculto entre las sombras, ya que la luz de la lámpara apenas y lograba tocarlo.

Parecía estar ahí, observando, simplemente esperando… Hasta que la joven al final alzó su mirada inocentemente, logrando divisar algo en su espejo, pero sólo de reojo. Volteó a ver bien al espejo para asegurarse de qué veía, y ahí estaba claramente, la silueta de una persona parada a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, justo ahí en su propia habitación; su sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe su labios.

\- Bu…  - Exclamó en voz baja el extraño, y ese sólo sonido pareció hacer que Tammy brincara del asombro.

Apenas y pudo reaccionar, dándose media vuelta justo cuando esta figura se le lanzaba encima, colocando su mano derecha contra su boca para evitar que gritara, y sujetándola del brazo con la otra. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Para cuando la joven de cabellos rubios pudo reaccionar, aquel extraño la tenía sujeta de esa forma contra el escritorio, mirándola fijamente a través de su máscara, del cual sólo se asomaba su ojo izquierdo. La joven se encontraba totalmente petrificada del miedo.

\- Te recomiendo que guardes silencio, Terra. – Pronunció de pronto aquel hombre, con un tono de voz grave y profundo. – No queremos asustar a la pobre señora Hawk. Es una mujer tan anciana y delicada, no sabemos lo que un susto podría provocarle, ¿o sí?

¿Eso era una amenaza? Ella lo tomó como tal, y supo en ese momento que era mejor mantener la calma. Si gritaba, su abuela subiría, y quién sabe lo que ese individuo le haría. Aunque su mente parecía más concentrada en cómo la había llamado: _“Terra”_.

El extraño la soltó en ese momento, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Como se lo había indicado no gritó, ni hizo el intento de llamar a alguien, ni siquiera de correr a la puerta. Lo que sí hizo fue rápidamente apartarse dando varios pasos hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a su cama y colocándose en la posición adecuada para darle una fuerte patada al extraño si intentaba siquiera el acercársele. Sin embargo, él no hizo tal cosa. Al contrario, se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio, colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda y mirándola fijamente en silencio.

Una vez en esa posición, Tammy fue capaz de verlo con más claridad gracias a que estaba parado justo frente al escritorio, y por lo tanto la luz de la lámpara lo alumbraba. A simple vista era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos. Parecía traer, además de esa máscara con sólo un agujero para los ojos, un tipo de armadura o traje de apariencia metálica que lo cubría casi por completo; prácticamente podría decirse que parecía un robot.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la chica luego de un tiempo con notoria desesperación. – ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Pensaste que podías traicionarme, enterrarme vivo, y luego volver como si nada, tener una vida feliz y tranquila sin ninguna consecuencia? – Fueron las palabras con las que que le contestó, con el mismo tono de voz. – Que ingenua eres, Terra.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya le dije al otro chico hace meses que yo no soy esa tal Terra, ¡yo me llamo Tammy!, ¡Tammy Hawk!

\- Tu actuación pudo haber engañado al Chico Bestia, pero no a mí. Debiste de haberlo ensayado mucho, ¿no es así? Que cruel de tu parte fue el romperle el corazón, por segunda vez.

Tammy guardó silencio unos segundos, como si las palabras de ese individuo la hubieran dejado muda. Bajó su mirada unos segundos, pero luego sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, como queriendo liberarse de todos esos pensamientos.

\- ¡Yo no estoy actuando! – Exclamó con fuerza. – En verdad no me llamó Terra, ¡soy Tammy!

\- Bien, a como lo veo hay sólo tres opciones. – Pronunció el extraño y entonces comenzó  acercársele con pasos lentos.

La rubia se tensó y rápidamente se preparó para atacarlo con fuerza si se atrevía a acercarse más. Sin embargo, el hombre de voz profunda simplemente se paró frente a la cama y alzó su mano al frente para que pudiera verla con claridad; tenía levantado su dedo índice.

\- Uno, estás diciendo la verdad y no eres Terra. – Dijo justo antes de alzar ahora su dedo medio. – Dos, eres Terra pero no recuerdas nada, ya sea por un efecto secundaria de tu estado de crisálida, o tal vez tú misma estás bloqueando esos recuerdos como un estado de autodefensa. – Prosiguió, levantando por último su dedo anular, completando los tres. – O tres, que es a la que yo le apuesto, eres Terra y sí recuerdas bien lo que hiciste, y es por eso que deseas con tantas fuerzas apartarte por completo de esa vida, olvidarte de tus poderes, y no volver a ver cara a cara a las personas que tanto confiaron en ti y terminaste traicionando, tener una vida normal sin súper poderes y súper villanos. En otras palabras, esconderte como el ratón asustado que siempre has sido.

\- Te equivocas. – Fue la respuesta inmediata, aunque tímida de Tammy. – Yo no soy esa persona, no lo soy. Yo soy Tammy Hawk, esa es quién soy.

\- Lo repites demasiado para estar segura de quien eres. ¿Segura que deseas convencerme a mí y no a ti misma?

De nuevo la chica enmudeció. ¿No tenía una respuesta a eso? ¿Cuál de las tres opciones era la correcta? El extraño endureció la mirada, como signo de su frustración. Esperaba ver alguna reacción reveladora en la chica, pero sólo veía miedo y confusión, lo que lo estaba haciendo dudar. ¿Sería posible que la opción dos o incluso la uno fueran las verdaderas?

\- Bien, entonces no te molestara comprobarlo. – Pronunció justo antes de que rápidamente abalanzar su mano hacia la pierna de la joven.

Tammy no fue capaz de siquiera moverse, y aquel hombre la tomó de su tobillo izquierdo. Sintió como algo la pinchaba un instante, como una aguja, y al siguiente segundo pareció soltarla. El hombre se apartó y sacó de su cinturón algo similar a un tubo de ensayo, colocando en su interior una pequeña aguja que tenía oculta en su dedo, y que ahora aparentemente estaba cubierta con su sangre.

\- Podrás cambiarte tu nombre y apariencia si lo deseas, pero esta muestra de ADN, al compararla con otra que obtuve en el tiempo que fuiste mi aprendiz, nos revelara si eres o no Terra. – Mientras decía esto, sostenía el tubo hacia el frente para que ella pudiera verlo con claridad. – Pero tú y yo sabemos cuál será el resultado, ¿así que porque no nos ahorramos la molestia y lo aceptas de una buena vez?

Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, sin pronunciar palabra alguna por casi un minuto. Tammy a simple vista se veía aturdida, asustada, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Era el miedo natural de ver a un hombre tan intimidante en su cuarto, a oscuras y amenazándola? ¿O le asustaba lo que aquel hombre acababa de decir? ¿Le asustaba el resultado que ese _“prueba”_ podría arrojar? Como él acababa de decir, ¿ya conocía el resultado?

La voz de su abuela desde el primer piso pareció sacarla de ese estado casi hipnótico en el que se encontraba.

\- Tammy, baja a cenar cariño. – Escucharon ambos que la señora mayor decía con fuerza.

Tammy volteó a ver a la puerta, y luego al intruso.

\- Anda, ve. – Le contestó al tiempo que guardaba de nuevo el tubo de ensayo. – Y procuremos guardar este encuentro en secreto. Para cuando subas de nuevo, ya me habré ido.

La joven no lo pensó dos veces, y de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió escuchó a sus espaldas como le daba una última advertencia antes de irse.

\- No tengo que decirte que si vuelvo y me entero que te has ido de la ciudad, quien lo pagará será ella, ¿o sí?

Tammy se quedó como piedra en la puerta. Tenía miedo de voltear a verlo siquiera por lo que simplemente se dignó a cerrar con fuerza la puerta detrás de sí. Se quedó de pie en ese sitio por un largo rato, mirando al frente y deseando que cumpliera su promesa: que al volver a subir, ya no estuviera ahí.  Respiro lentamente intentando calmarse, y entonces se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras.

Su abuela ya estaba sirviendo su plato de sopa en su lugar de siempre, el lugar a la izquierda de la cabecera. La joven se quedó unos momentos en la entrada del comedor, intentando recuperar por completo su aliento por última vez. Justo cuando la señora Hawk volteó a verla, Tammy ya había recuperado su aparente compostura, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – Le preguntó mirándola extrañada.

Esa pregunta fue como una navaja en su corazón. No, no todo estaba bien. D hecho, todo se había tornado mal de un segundo a otro. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y no decir o hacer algo fuera del lugar, todo con tal de que ella no se diera cuenta.

\- Sí todo… está bien… - Murmuró en voz baja, y entonces se sentó en su lugar, aunque el hambre se le había desaparecido por completo, y no por culpa de la galleta.

Su abuela no pareció detectar el cierto pesar que se escondía en su voz, y de nuevo fue hacia la cocina para servir otro plato más. Tammy miraba su propio reflejo en su plato. Su vida perfecta estaba a punto de desmoronarse…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 06**


	7. Capitulo 07. Nuevo Truco

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 07  
** **_“Nuevo Truco”_ **

Raven pasó toda esa noche y el día siguiente revisando una y otra vez el recetario, obviamente encerrada en su cuarto para que ninguno de sus compañeros la viera. Para ellos no era nada extraño, pues de hecho era una práctica común en ella el encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir por algún tiempo, en especial cuando tenía un buen libro que leer; curiosamente, ese también era el caso en esa ocasión de cierta forma. Esos últimos días habían sido muy calmados. Desde el intento de robo de Red X, no habían tenido que salir a alguna misión, lo que le facilitó concentrare en su investigación secreta. Sin embargo, tuvo problemas para llegar a un buen resultado.

Revisó receta por receta, y cada vez que pensaba que había dado con la adecuada, viéndola con más cuidado le parecía que era muy difícil de hacer, o que tenía algún ingrediente que ni siquiera sabía qué era, o le parecía muy cursi, exagerado o predecible, o simplemente se arrepentía y buscaba otra de inmediato. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Tal vez inconscientemente se resistía a elegir una, ya que el hacerlo significaría que de hecho la haría, y aún una parte de ella no estaba convencida. Necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad, decisión, meditación, y discusiones consigo misma para al fin decidir. Su elección fue hacer algo convencional: una artesanía de chocolate. Sí, no muy original, pero esperaba al menos encontrar un molde con una figura algo más especial; chocolate era chocolate después de todo.

Para comprar los moldes, fue a la misma Dulcería en la que Starfire se había estrellado hace algunos días durante la pelea con Red X; para entonces ya habían reparado la puerta. Fue una suerte ir, porque además también se enteró por parte de una muy animada, sonriente, y ligeramente terrorífica empleada, que no se puede usar cualquier chocolate para derretirlo y hacer figuras, sino que se usaba uno especial que ahí mismo vendían. Era más caro que el común, pero eso era de esperarse. Pasó casi una hora viendo los moldes, uno por uno, buscando el adecuado. En parte tardó tanto por la extensa variedad que había, y porque no lograba decidirse por ninguno. Había de las formas comunes, corazones, besos, ángeles, rosas, y otros de formas exóticas como animales, personajes animados, carros, e incluso algunos con formas un poco más… _“Atrevidas”_ , incluyendo un molde en forma de pantaletas, y otros más que hicieron apenarse a la hechicera.

Luego de un rato, dio con uno que le llamó la atención. Era un molde en forma de un ave, con las alas alzadas, que Raven identificó como un cuervo. Era extraño, ¿Quién querría hacer un chocolate en forma de cuervo? Tal vez para Halloween o algo así, ¿pero para San Valentine? Era un poco pequeño. La empleada le explicó que era para hacer varios, que con dos cajas del chocolate para derretir, podía hacer entre cuatro y cinco cuervos de chocolate de ese tamaño. Sonaba bien; quedaba más con ella, y pensó que era buena elección, en especial si lo decoraba y demás. Sonó bien en un inicio, pero fue hasta que caminaba de regreso a la Torre, ya con los moldes, el chocolate, y otros ingredientes comprados, que se preguntó a sí misma porqué había comprado un molde de una forma que _“quedaba más con ella”_ , si se suponía que lo enviaría como Admiradora Secreta. La idea hizo que se parara a media calle, fría y pasmada. Si le entregaban cuatro cuervos de chocolate a Robin, ¿no adivinaría que eran de su parte? ¿Qué otra persona le haría cuervos de chocolate para San Valentine? ¿En qué estaba pensando al elegir ese molde? Todo el camino de regreso a casa se estuvo repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez: _“Enamorarse es un asco”_.

Fuera como fuera, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía todo comprado y no le había salido barato. Qué pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

La oportunidad de hacer el primer intentó surgió justo esa tarde. El cielo estuvo nublado desde la mañana, pero se comenzó a oscurecer mucho más después del medio día. Robin y Starfire habían salido a patrullar desde la mañana… juntos, y ellos dos solos. Últimamente acostumbraban hacerlo, ¿por qué? No había ningún motivo en especial, o más bien ninguna explicación en especial. Robin sólo avisaba: _“Starfire y yo saldremos a patrullar”_ y se iban, sin más y sin menos. Antes no le importaba, pero ahora no le era para nada agradable; bien, en realidad nada en esa situación le parecía agradable. Cyborg y Chico Bestia acababan de bajar al garaje. Al parecer Cyborg iba a hacer algunos ajustes al Auto T, y Chico Bestia iba a _“ayudarlo”_ , o más bien a estorbarle.

Raven no había vuelto a hablar con su _“Compañero de Amores”_ desde la conversación que tuvieron el otro día. No sabía cómo le iba a él con su regalo, y tampoco le había querido pedir consejo para elegir el suyo. No era que no confiara en su amigo, pero prefería que supiera lo menos posible, pues no era precisamente bueno guardando secretos. Viéndolo de nuevo, tal vez en verdad no confiaba mucho en él.

Así que, con el campo libre, se dirigió discretamente a la cocina de la Torre, con todo el material necesario. Dio un largo vistazo a la sala de estar para asegurarse de que realmente no hubiera ningún moro en la costa. Toda la habitación se encontraba sola, a excepción de Sedita, la larva mascota de Starfire, que dormía plácidamente en el sillón. Esa era su oportunidad. Haría un primer experimento de intentar derretir chocolate, sólo para verificar que realmente había entendido bien el procedimiento que explicaba el libro. Rápidamente puso todo sobre la barra: los moldes, el chocolate, el libro, el dulce, la azúcar, y demás. ¿Y ahora?

\- _“Azarath, dame fuerzas…”_ – Pensó para sí misma con pesar, soltando inmediatamente después de un largo suspiro.

Tomó el recetario y comenzó a hojearlo hasta llegar a la receta que intentaría. Según las instrucciones, tenía que derretir la barra de chocolate en baño maría por veinticinco minutos.

\- _“¿Baño María?”_ – Se preguntó confundida al no reconocer el término.

El recetario tenía al final un glosario con algunos términos generales, así que se dirigió a él. Literalmente decía: _“Baño María, coloqué una hoya grande llena de agua en el fuego, y dentro de ésta un recipiente más pequeño con el ingrediente a derretir.”_ En otras palabras, tenía que llenar una hoya de agua, poner un recipiente con el chocolate dentro de ésta y poner las dos cosas en el fuego.

\- _“Suena fácil…”_ – Pensó un poco más optimista.

Colocó una hoya grande en la estufa, la llenó de agua hasta la mitad, puso otra más pequeña adentro de ésta, luego cortó en cuadros el chocolate dentro del segundo recipiente, y entonces le prendió fuego. Veinticinco minutos. Ese era un largo rato, y temía que alguien llegara en ese tiempo. No había mucho que hacer, así que simplemente se cruzó de brazos, viendo fijamente el agua y el chocolate, esperando que éste último se derritiera. Sólo aguantó un par de minutos, antes de comenzara a aburrirse. Veinticinco minutos era demasiado tiempo. Para matarlo, haría algo que no acostumbraba mucho: ver televisión. Se dirigió al sillón, se sentó a lado de Sedita y encendió el televisor, comenzando a navegar por los canales, intentando encontrar algo interesante.

Un rato después aprendería de mala gana que la cocina era como la hechicería: siempre se tenía que leer bien las instrucciones antes de hacer algo…

 

Afuera el cielo se había nublado por completo, y el aire estaba cubierto por una ligera neblina que se hacía más y más cargada conforme uno se adentrara al mar. Justo enfrente de la Torre Titán, suspendida sobre las aguas azules, se encontraba una construcción de metal de apariencia vieja y oxidada. Se sostenía de algunos pilares que se perdían debajo de la superficie, y especialmente un tubo principal de acero reforzado justo en el centro. Era una plataforma petrolera, abandonada cabía decir. Ahora lo estaba, pero antes había tenido mucho trabajo, e incluso luego de eso. Luego de que el petróleo que sacaba se terminó, volvió a tener movimiento un tiempo después, pero ahora no por el petróleo, sino por las locas intenciones de un villano llamado Demente Mod. Era de los enemigos más exenticos que los Titanes habían enfrentado. Los secuestró de alguna manera que todavía ninguno entendía, y los llevó a ese sitio que era su guarida, en donde había construido una versión bizarra de una escuela con la intención de lavarles el cerebro. Fue una experiencia un tanto desagradable, pero habían podido salir de esa como de muchas otras, incluso peores.

Luego de atrapar al Demente Mod, su guarida quedó abandonada, pese a que lo volvieron a ver un par de veces más luego de aquello. Ahora, la Plataforma Petrolera tenía un inquilino nuevamente, y una vez más no era uno con buenas intenciones.

Slade, considerado como un genio del crimen, que estuvo a punto de tener Jump City y toda esa región en su poder, había pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos meses, empezando con su abrupta muerte a manos de su aprendiz Terra, quien lo traicionó  y arrojó a la ardiente lava. Ese debió de haber sido su fin, pero no lo fue. Trigon, el padre de Raven, lo resucitó para que trabajara para él y lo ayudara a llegar a la Tierra por medio de su hija, a cambio de devolverle su vida, trato que obviamente Trigon no respetó. Luego de eso, tuvo que emprender un viaje a las profundidades de un verdadero infierno, a lado de su peor enemigo, con tal de recuperar lo que deseaba. No conforme con eso, tuvo que pelear a lado de él y los otros para salvar al mundo. Sí, definitivamente su vida era todo menos aburrida.

¿Qué había hecho luego de eso? No mucho en realidad. Morir y resucitar hacía que uno sintiera la necesidad de recobrar el tiempo perdido, y darse cuenta de que sin importar cuantas cosas planees, en un parpadeo todo puede cambiar. No tenía pensado quitar el dedo del reglón; aún seguía firme en sus planes. Pero ahora se veía forzado a gatear antes de caminar o correr, pero era difícil gatear luego de haber caminado tan bien. Por lo pronto, había tres temas que lo concentraban casi por completo: Recobrar fuerzas poco a poco, armas, dinero, hombres, etc. Mantener bien vigilados a sus enemigos principales, los Jóvenes Titanes; por eso mismo se había mudado justo enfrente de su Torre, y ellos ni siquiera lo habían notado. Y el tercer tema era el que tal vez más le obsesionaba: la venganza en contra de la chiquilla que se atrevió a traicionarlo y que en parte ocasionó todo ese desastre.

La Plataforma petrolera por dentro había sido prácticamente rediseñada para Slade. Oscura, con luces rojizas, trampas y armas ocultas, escudos con la enorme _“S”_ típica que usaba, y una gran súper computadora que era el centro de todas sus operaciones por el momento. Tenía cámaras discretamente colocadas en la parte de afuera que enfocaban directamente a la torre, con el alcance suficiente para tenerlos bien vigilados a cualquier momento. Pero igual, no había mucho que pudiera ver que no supiera ya. La visita de Súper Chica hace un par de semanas había sido lo más interesante en todos esos meses posteriores a la derrota de la Hermandad del Mal. Aún así seguía vigilando. Ese día se encontraba de hecho sentado frente a los monitores de su computadora, mirado la Torre desde afuera, y también enfocándose en sus ventanas. Ahí podía ver claramente a Raven viendo la televisión, mientras su chocolate seguía en la estufa. Nada interesante.

\- Mis pequeños Titanes se la han pasado muy tranquilo últimamente. – Pensó en voz alta para sí mismo. – Ni saben lo que les espera. Mi muerte ha retrasado mis planes un poco más de lo planeado, pero eso se solucionará pronto.

En ese momento estiró su mano hacia la consola, presionando un par de botones. Entonces, el monitor principal cambió, de enfocar a Raven, a enfocar una casa… Una casa normal de los suburbios, de color blanco, con tejas rojas en el techo, de dos pisos, con un bonito jardín frontal. Los Titanes no eran los únicos a los que había tenido vigilados en ese tiempo. Cambió luego a otra cámara, que enfoca la parte posterior de la casa, y moviendo los controles, hizo un acercamiento a una de las ventanas, logrando ver el interior de esa habitación en particular.

Ahí estaba, la supuesta Tammy Hawk, sentada en su escritorio quemándose la cabeza de tanto estudiar. Se veía muy normal, incluso después de haber recibido su visita unos días atrás. ¿Acaso lo había bloqueado como muy de seguro bloqueó todo lo que le disgustaba de su vida anterior?

\- Por lo pronto, me encargaré de mi antigua y linda aprendiz antes que nada. – Murmuró sin quitar sus ojos de la chica rubia en la pantalla.

Por más que insistiera, Slade estaba seguro de que era Terra, tanto que no necesitaba hacer las pruebas de ADN con las que la había amenazado. Pero igual tenía pensado hacerlas, en ese momento de hecho, sólo para estar complemente seguro. De uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón, extrajo dos cosas: un tubo de ensayo con una aguja en su interior, y un sobre que contenía varios cabellos de color rubio. La primera la había tomado de Tammy, la segunda era de Terra, del tiempo en que fue su aprendiz. Esa era la prueba que necesitaba.

Sacó con cuidado la aguja del tubo y los cabellos del sobre, colocándolos sobre una superficie metálica. Luego, un láser se posicionó sobre ésta, y una luz azul los recorrió de un lado a otro repetidas veces, escaneándolos. Mientras en el monitor principal seguía viendo a Tammy estudiar, en otro comenzaban a aparecer algunos datos del escaneo de las muestras, y como una barra de estado comenzaba a marcar el progreso de la operación. Era lento, pero una vez terminado el perfil de ADN, podría lograr la comparación, y demostrar de una vez por todas que esa chica era Terra, y entonces desearía jamás haberlo conocido.

Slade se recargó contra su silla, juntando la yema de sus dedos, y posando sus ojos en la figura de la joven rubia a través de la ventana. Su éxito estaba próximo.

\- Muy pronto me vas a pagar todas las que me debes, Terra… - Murmuró en voz baja, mientras debajo de su máscara una sonrisa triunfante se dibujaba.

\- ¿Por qué no ahora mismo, Slade? – Escuchó de pronto que una voz ajena al eco de sus propias palabras pronunciaba justo detrás de él.

El villano se sobresaltó sorprendido, y rápidamente se paró de la silla y se dio media vuelta, con la agilidad y destreza que ya lo definían. Entre las sombras del otro lado de la habitación, logró divisar la silueta de alguien, de pie, mirándolo oculto, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo ese intruso había estado ahí viéndolo y escuchándolo? ¿Cómo pudo entrar sin que se diera cuenta?

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Exclamó con fuerza, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Escuchó en ese momento como una risa maliciosa resonaba en todo el cuarto gracias al eco de éste, una risa que casi lo hizo sentir escalofríos, a él que no le temía ni a la propia muerte.

\- ¿Así que ahora aprovechas la ratoneras de otros? – Agregó el extraño, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él, saliendo poco a poco de su escondite, y dejando que las luces rojizas lo tocaran. – Qué bajo has caído, maestro.

Slade se quedó atónito ante la imagen que se presentaba frente a él. Su primera reacción fue de no poder creer lo que miraba. El intruso era una intrusa, una chica joven, delgada, de largo cabello rubio y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Usaba una máscara de color negro, que le cubría los ojos, la nariz, y toda la parte superior de su cabeza. Vestía además una camiseta negra, de mangas largas y cuello alto que le cubrían por completo el torso y los brazos. En las manos, dos guantes de piel, color café, del mismo tono y material que sus pantalones largos. Por último, en los pies, tenía dos botas negras altas, y el pantalón metido debajo de éstas. Su piel era blanca, al menos lo que lograba ver de su rostro gracias a la luz del lugar, y tenía una larga sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no reflejaba felicidad: sino puro cinismo.

Ese cabello, esa expresión en sus labios, ese estilo de ropa, su modo de hablar y como lo había llamado _“maestro”_. No podía verle por completo el rostro por esa máscara, pero había algo en su interior que le gritaba quien era, aunque era imposible creerlo.

\- ¡¿Terra?! – Exclamó sorprendido dando un paso hacia atrás. Rápidamente miró por encima de su hombro hacia el monitor principal, que seguía enfocando a Tammy en su cuarto. – ¿Pero cómo?

La imagen era en vivo; Tammy estaba en su cuarto, no podía ser la persona que tenía frente a él. Entonces, ¿quién era esa intrusa? ¿Una impostora? ¿O tal vez en verdad se había equivocado? No, no podía ser. Intentó aclarar sus pensamientos a una velocidad increíble, intentando repasar todas las posibilidades de nuevo. No tenía que dejarse llevar por la primera impresión: eso bien podría ser un truco. Ahora no importaba si esa persona era Terra o no, lo importante era que de seguro no estaba ahí para saludar y comer galletas.

\- Escuché que me estabas buscando, Slade. – Comentó la supuesta Terra, caminando hacia él con tranquilidad. – Enserio que eres una peste. Pensé que te había eliminado, pero veo que no. No importa, porque ahora he vuelto a atar todos los cabos que dejé sueltos atrás, y tú eres el más importante, maestro.

Slade se mantuvo sereno y calmado mientras se le acercaba. Mostrar aunque sea el menor signo de temor podría ponerlo en desventaja. Además, no tenía porque ponerse así, sin importar quien fuera esa persona.

\- No sé quien seas, pero si realmente eres Terra, cometiste un grave error en atreverte a venir aquí. – Le explicó el villano, riendo ligeramente. – ¿Por qué crees que elegí este sitio como mi nueva guarida? No hay ni un gramo de tierra o piedra que puedas usar en esta construcción de metal. La tierra más cercana se encuentra a kilómetros bajo el nivel del mar, y ni siquiera tú eres capaz de llegar a ella desde esta altura y con toneladas de agua encima.

Terra se detuvo a medio camino, quedando aproximadamente a tres metros de Slade, mirándolo fijamente. Su sonrisa se acrecentó de golpe, y volvió a reír del mismo modo que antes. De nuevo, esa risa le causó incomodidad a Slade. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Qué tenía planeado?

\- Me parece muy bien. – Explicó una vez que terminó de reír. – ¡Así podre enseñarte el nuevo truco que aprendí por mi cuenta!

Dicho eso, alzó sus manos al aire, y comenzó a apretar sus dedos con fuerza entre ellos. Se le notó algo de esfuerzo en el rostro, al tiempo que su cuerpo parecía cubrirse de una energía rojiza y brillante. Slade no entendía lo que hacía, hasta que sintió como todo el lugar temblaba ligeramente sin razón.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido y se sostuvo de la consola para no caer. Terra reía triunfante.

Dos vigas de acero reforzado de encima de ellos, se desprendieron de la construcción y se dirigieron de golpe hacia ella, quedándose flotando en círculos. No podía ser posible lo que veía.

\- ¿Controlas el metal? – Murmuró Slade, incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué es el metal sino minerales pulidos y tratados? – Le contestó con energía. – En otras palabras, ¡Piedras!

Rápidamente alzó sus manos hacia el frente, y las dos vigas de metal se dirigieron en su contra de golpe. Slade reaccionó, tomando las muestras de cabello y sangre de la superficie metálica, y lanzándose hacia un lado, justo antes de que las dos vigas se estrellaran contra la computadora, destruyéndola.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Slade? Pensé que te pagaría todas las que te debo. Anda, ¡Aquí estoy!

Las manos de Terra se cubrieron de nuevo de la misma energía, y las dos vigas, acompañadas de varios pedazos metálicos de la computadora rota, se alzaron en el aire y se dirigieron contra Slade. Éste se levantó de un salto, y comenzó a moverse con velocidad hacia el otro lado del cuarto, escuchando a sus espaldas como los objetos chocaban contra el suelo y paredes, como otras columnas y vigas de metal se desprendían también, y se unían al armamento de su contrincante. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes sacar de su cinturón una granada de mano, y arrojarla hacia adentro. La granada explotó justo cuando Slade salió al pasillo, cubriéndolo todo de fuego y humo. No esperó a ver si había surtido algún efecto; de seguro no. En su lugar, se dispuso a alejarse por el pasillo. Estar en una construcción de metal con un enemigo que controlaba el metal, era algo realmente desventajoso.

Terra se había hecho un escudo de metal alrededor para cubrirse de la explosión. Luego de que todo pasara, comenzó a caminar entre las llamas, dirigiéndose totalmente serena a la puerta, mientras todos esos escombros de acero flotaban a su alrededor, siguiéndola.

\- ¿No estás muy viejo para jugar a las escondidas, Slade? – Dijo divertida mientras salía también.

La rubia comenzó a caminar por el sitio sin soltar sus armas ni un sólo segundo. Slade era un ratón escurridizo; ¿dónde se había metido? Miró por el rabillo del ojo como una silueta pasaba rápidamente frente a ella. Su reacción inmediata fue lanzar todo el metal que traía consigo hacia esa parte, pero sólo terminó chocando contra la pared. Algo molesta, se dirigió corriendo en esa dirección. Slade parecía dirigirse al centro de la plataforma, donde pasaba el tubo principal por el que se extraía el petróleo con anterioridad,

Terra penetró en esa área, oscura y húmeda, mirando en todas direcciones, intentando ver a dónde se había ido, pero nada; de nuevo no había rastro de él.

\- ¿No estás muy joven para jugar a la novia despechada? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Slade pronunciaba sobre ella.

Rápidamente alzó su mirada, sólo para ver como su presa bajaba desde el techo hacia ella, con su pie derecho extendido a su rostro. La reacción de Terra fue alzar el metal del suelo bajo ella para cubrirse con él como un escudo. La patada de Slade, fue repelida, pero inmediatamente después éste hizo una maroma hacia atrás, cayendo a sus espaldas, y golpeándola con una patada más, lanzándola con fuerza hacia el frente por el impacto y derribándola.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse por completo, se le lanzó al ataque de nuevo. Terra rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo, y luego se puso de pie, todo en el mismo movimiento. El plan de Slade era no darle el tiempo suficiente como para concentrarse y manipular el metal, que aparentemente requería de mayor concentración que la tierra. Comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes y patadas consecutivamente, mismos que ésta intentaba cubrir, pero Slade era realmente bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y no pudo evitar recibir algunos de los golpes, incluyendo un puñetazo con fuerza en su rostro, que la sacó volando contra la pared e incluso le hizo sangrar del labio.

Slade miró su guante; algo de la sangre de su contrincante había quedado en la tela negra de éste. No pensó mucho en eso, pues sin espera corrió con velocidad hacia donde Terra había caído, con la intención de someterla por fin. Sin embargo, ésta alzó su mirada hacia él, y en ese momento el villano pudo notar como sus ojos brillaban de un extraño tono rojizo. Ella alzó sus manos hacia él de golpe, y el cuerpo de Slade se detuvo en seco, en contra de su voluntad. Antes de pudiera saber que pasaba, sintió como era empujado por los aires con mucha fuerza, hasta chocar su espalda contra el tubo principal, y quedarse pegado a él prácticamente colgado sin poder moverse.

\- Parece que ese traje metálico será tu perdición, Slade. – Murmuró divertida, mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la sangre con una mano y  la otra la dejaba extendida a él.

Tenía razón, el metal de su traje había hecho que su cuerpo fuera manipulado por ella; debió haberlo previsto. Ahora no podía moverse, por más esfuerzo que aplicaba; parecía que lo tenía a su merced.

Terra se paró justo enfrente del tubo, levantando la cabeza hacia él, riendo ligeramente de lo indefenso que se veía. Luego, alzó con su poder otra viga de metal, elevándola hasta colocarla justo frente de su contrincante, con la obvia disposición de clavársela, o aplastarlo con ella; la verdad eso daba lo mismo.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras, maestro? – Murmuró con malicia.

\- Sí. – Fue su respuesta, mientras la miraba de reojo. – Definitivamente tú no eres Tera.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Es sencillo… - De pronto, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha, logró sacar de adentro de su muñequera un pequeño dispositivo con un botón rojo parpadeante. – Ningún aprendiz mío sería tan estúpido...

Terra se sobresaltó sorprendida al ver lo que hacía. Volteó rápidamente hacia los alrededores. Pegados en el techo, en las paredes, incluso en la parte superior del tubo principal, se encontraban ocultos entre las sombras, varios dispositivos circulares, cada uno con una pequeña luz roja parpadeado. No tardó mucho en adivinar qué eran: explosivos. Slade la había guiado hasta ese sitio apropósito.

\- ¡No!

Intentó reaccionar y atacarlo con la viga, pero Slade fue más rápido. Presionó en ese momento el botón del dispositivo que había sacado de su muñequera y todos los explosivos del cuarto estallaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las siluetas de ambos se perdieran entre una oleada de fuego.  Estos a su vez activaron otros que se encontraban en diferentes sitios de la plataforma, y de un segundo a otro todo el lugar se cubrió de llamas y humo. Las explosiones se suscitaron incluso en la parte de afuera, una tras otra, creando un fuerte incendio.

 

Sedita corría de un lado a otro por toda la sala, llorando y gritando, mientras Raven se movía sigilosamente por la enorme nube de humo que había cubierto el área de la cocina. Luego de un par de intentos a ciegas y de dos ataques fuertes de tos, logó apagar la estufa. Al principio el humo le impidió ver qué había pasado, pero una vez aclarado… en realidad tampoco le fue de mucha ayuda. En el recipiente pequeño, sólo había una masa carbonizada, negra y humeante, que tal vez en algún momento fue un chocolate.

\- Esto no se ve bien. – Murmuró en voz baja, mirando en silencio la hoya. ¿El chocolate puede quemarse? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho eso? Algo molesta, tomó el recetario con sus dos manos, y lo encaró como si fuera una persona. – ¡Hice todo lo que me dijiste libro mentiroso! ¡¿Qué hice mal?!

Volvió a hojearlo rápidamente hasta llegar de nuevo a la receta que había intentado hacer. ¿Había hecho algo mal o no había entendido algo? ¿Tal vez sólo era su pésima suerte en la cocina? Raven prefería pensar que se debía al hecho de que pareciera que el libro lo había escrito un niño de siete años. Lo que sí había sido una buena suerte era que la alarma anti incendios no se hubiera activado, pero igual eso no evitó que alguien la sorprendiera con las manos en la masa… Y quién menos deseaba.

\- ¿Raven? – Escuchó como alguien pronunciaba a sus espaldas, y esa voz la dejó helada. No podía ser quien pensaba que era.

\- ¡Robin! – Exclamó con fuerza la hechicera, dándose media vuelta y ocultando rápidamente el recetario detrás de ella.

En efecto, el Líder de los Titanes acababa de entrar en el cuarto, tosiendo un poco por todo el humo que aún quedaba ahí, y teniendo a Sedita en sus brazos, pues ésta se le había lanzado encima desde que abrió la puerta. Robin miraba extrañado el cuarto llenó de humo, y especialmente la cocina que era el origen de todo eso.

\- Creí que habían salido a patrullar… - Murmuró Raven nerviosa. Seguía escondiendo el recetario, aferrándolo a su espalda con desesperación.

\- Regresamos antes; parece que va a empezar a llover. – Le contestó él mientras se le acercaba unos cuantos pasos, al tiempo que ella retrocedía, hasta colocarse frente a la estufa, intentando esconderla también. – ¿Estás… cocinando?

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente sin decir nada por casi un minuto. Robin esperando una respuesta, y Raven intentando pensar qué contestar.

\- No… - Murmuró en voz baja, mirando de reojo hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Entonces qué es eso?

\- ¿Qué es qué?

\- La hoya en la estufa. – Dijo mientras alzaba su dedo y señalaba hacia lo que Raven ocultaba.

\- Ah, eso. Es… - De nuevo se calló, pensando rápidamente en alguna explicación creíble. Antes de ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo realmente mala que era para mentir. – Es una poción mágica que tiene que calentarse a fuego lento. Es para… La vida.

Robin parpadeó confundido al escuchar eso. ¿Una poción mágica para la vida que tiene que calentarse a fuego lento? Bien, la magia no era lo suyo, así que no tendría por qué pensar que le mentía. Lo que sí era evidente era que, poción mágica o no, no parecía que le había salido como ella quería.

\- Bueno, tu poción mágica para la vida huele un poco… quemada…

\- Ah… Gracias… - Susurró ella, sonriendo ligeramente de manera forzada.

\- ¿Todo está bien…?

Las palabras de Robin se cortaron de golpe, pues su atención pareció cambiar hacia el gran ventanal de la sala. Algo del otro lado pareció llamarlo, lo que provocó que se olvidara por un segundo del asunto de la poción para la vida, y se dirigiera al ventanal, luego de dejar a Sedita sobre la barra para comer. Raven no supo si sentirse aliviada o desconcertada por la reacción tan repentina de su líder.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Murmuró Robin mirando por la ventana, más para sí mismo que para su compañera.

Raven rápidamente escondió el recetario dentro de su capa, y entonces se acercó flotando hacia ponerse a lado de Robin e intentar ver a qué se refería. El mar se encontraba nublado a lo lejos, y con una neblina ligera en el horizonte. No se podría ver mucho en ese escenario, sólo blanco, gris… y un extraño resplandor anaranjado que sobresalía.

\- Fuego. – Murmuró al reconocer de qué se trataba.

\- Esa es la Plataforma Petrolera. – Señaló el chico de antifaz con seriedad. Raven asintió afirmativamente con su cabeza.

\- La antigua guarida del Demente Mod. Pero desde que desmantelamos su escuela ha estado abandonada.

\- Parece que ya no. – Robin sacó en ese momento su comunicador y lo acercó al rostro. – Titanes, reúnanse de inmediato. Hay trabajo que hacer…

 

Los Titanes se pusieron en marcha a la plataforma en el Auto T con dos misiones por cumplir. La primera, apagar el incendio, y la segunda, una vez apagado averiguar qué o quién lo había ocasionado, pues estaban seguros que no había sido simple accidente. Cyborg y Robin aparcaron el Auto T, suspendido con sus turbinas, a lado de la Plataforma, y activaron una pistola extintora que soltaba espuma anti fuego, y comenzó a darle la vuelta a la construcción para cubrir la mayor área posible. Por otro lado, Chico Bestia se había transformado en un elefante, y Starfire se había encargado de cargarlo, acercarlo al agua para que tomara agua con su trompa y luego elevarlo para la rociara sobre las llamas. Por último, Raven había atravesado las llamas, protegida con un campo de fuerza creado por su magia, para introducirse en el interior del complejo y buscar si había alguna persona atrapada. Recorrió el sitio de un lado a otro, pero no encontró rastro de presencia humana. Sólo fuego, humo, y metal. Tendrían que esperar a que el fuego se apagara para poder inspeccionar con más cuidado.

Luego de un rato salió atravesando una de las paredes y se quedó de pie en la parte de afuera, donde ahí no había fuego, al menos no todavía.

\- Raven a Robin. – Pronunció la hechicera en su comunicador. – No encontré a nadie ni dentro ni fuera.

\- _‘Correcto, no te preocupes.’_ – Se escuchó la voz de Robin del otro lado. – _‘Creo que la ayuda viene en camino.’_

Raven no entendió a que se refería, hasta que sintió como una gota de agua le tocaba el rostro. Al principio pensó que había sido Chico Bestia, pero no era él; esa gota había caído del cielo, seguida de otra y otra y otra más. De la nada, el agua comenzó a caer con fuerza moderada, dando lugar a la lluvia que Robin había predicho.

\- Bien, la lluvia nos dará la mano. – Murmuró contento Chico Bestia, volviendo a la normalidad y cayendo en los brazos de Starfire.

\- Parece que es nuestro día de suerte. – Agregó su compañera, sonriendo con el mismo optimismo.

La lluvia comenzó a ayudar, pero de todos modos Cyborg y Robin no dejaron de arrojar la espuma desde el Auto T. El incendio no duraría mucho más. Raven permaneció en una de las plataformas de afuera, cubriéndose del agua con su magia. Lluvia, oportuna e inoportuna al mismo tiempo, como siempre.

De pronto, le pareció ver algo que se movía de reojo a su diestra. Rápidamente se giró con la guardia arriba por mero reflejo. El humo cubría su vista, pero logró ver la silueta de alguien entre toda esa nube oscura.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó en voz baja, acercándose con pasos lentos hacía ese sitio. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

El humo se fue disipando poco a poco mientras avanzaba, y esa persona ni siquiera se movía; permanecía de pie, esperándola. Poco a poco su imagen fue totalmente visible para Raven, la imagen de esa chica de cabellos rubios y largos, que eran movidos por la ligera brisa del mar, mientras la miraba totalmente tranquila, sin importarle el fuego, el humo o la lluvia.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida la chica de capa azul, deteniéndose de golpe. Esa persona usaba una máscara negra que le cubría los ojos y la nariz, pero aún así, aún a pesar del humo y la neblina, le pareció reconocerla. – ¿Terra? ¿Eres tú?

¿Terra?, ¿Qué le hacía pensar eso de repente? No podía ver su rostro, no la había visto de cerca siquiera, ¿sólo por su cabello y ropas sentía que era Terra? No, era algo más. No tenía ni idea de qué era, pero realmente algo en su interior se lo decía. Pero no podía ser ella, ¿o sí? Antes de que diera otro paso, la extraña saltó hacia el barandal, y luego se echó de un clavado al mar, todo sin pronunciar ni media palabra.

\- ¡Espera! – Gritó con fuerza, pero no logró alcanzarla. Sólo pudo ver cómo caía al agua y se perdía debajo de ésta.

\- _‘¿Qué ocurre, Raven?’_ – Escuchó en ese momento que la voz Robin le hablaba desde su comunicador.

\- Vi a alguien, pero saltó al agua.

\- _‘¡¿Qué?!’_

\- ¡La seguiré!

\- _‘Raven, ¡espera!’_

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. De inmediato se paró en el barandal y saltó al agua. Mientras descendía, cubrió su cuerpo de nuevo con un campo de energía y así pudo penetrar al interior del agua y desplazarse en ésta con completa libertad, igual como si estuviera volando por los aires. Sin embargo, no encontró ni rastro de su objetivo. No podía verla en ninguna dirección, casi como si se la hubiera… tragado la tierra. Se movió un poco alrededor de la plataforma intentando buscarla y luego se movió en dirección a donde la extraña había saltado; en esa dirección se encontraba el puerto. Los puntos de tierra más cercanos eran ese sitio y la isla de la Torre T,  así que podía apostar que hacia allá se dirigiría. De inmediato se lanzó como torpedo hacia el puerto. En todo el trayecto siguió sin encontrar rastro de la persona que buscaba. No pudo haber simplemente desaparecido, ¿o sí?

Cerca del final, salió del agua, elevándose muy alto y retirando su campo; ya no le importaba que el agua la tocara. Miró en todas direcciones, esperando verla salir, o tal vez corriendo por el puerto, pero nada; se había esfumado. Descendió hacia el puerto, parándose justo en la orilla en donde los barcos aparcaban. Con esa lluvia sería difícil encontrar algún rastro de que alguien hubiera salido del agua en ese lugar.

Se sintió realmente frustrada. No podía ser que hubiera alucinado, eso había sido real. No podía decir con completa seguridad si era Terra o no, aunque realmente era una coincidencia tener un encuentro así cuando acababa de ver a aquella chica dos días antes en la librería. Pero estaba segura de que había alguien ahí, alguien que saltó al agua y huyó de ella en cuanto la vio. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Por qué huyó de esa forma?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo al sentir unos pasos resonar sobre el suelo mojado detrás de ella. De inmediato pensó que se trataba de esa chica, por lo que rápidamente se giró, cubriendo sus manos con su energía oscura, lista para atacar. Sin embargo, no se trataba de la persona que esperaba, sino alguien más.

\- Ah, espera, ¡no! – Exclamó rápidamente el extraño, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alzando sus manos hacia ella. – No soy ningún criminal, tranquila.

En efecto no era quien buscaba. Se trataba de un chico unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, vestido con una chamarra negra abultada, con el gorro cubriéndole la cabeza, pantalones rojos anchos, zapatos negros, y usaba guantes sin dedos en cada mano, también negros. Raven se tranquilizó al inspeccionarlo con la mirada un par de segundo, y entonces disipó su magia y recuperó la compostura.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con algo de dureza; las gotas de lluvia empapaban a ambos. – ¿Viste a una chica de cabellos rubios salir del agua?

\- No, no vi a nadie. – Respondió el chico en voz baja, casi con timidez. – Yo sólo estaba, viendo hacia tu Torre.

El chico miró hacia un lado, en dirección a dónde estaba la Torre T. Raven miró también por un segundo en esa dirección y luego volteó a verlo, confundida.

\- ¿En medio de la lluvia? – Le preguntó alzando su ceja izquierda.

\- Si, yo sólo… - Intentó explicarse, aunque parecía que su lengua se trababa un poco. – Intentaba ver la forma de ir hacia allá… Y verte.

¿A ella? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Era algún tipo de broma? Raven no pudo hacer ningún tipo de pregunta, pues el extraño prosiguió con su explicación sin espera, y las palabras que le siguieron la dejaron totalmente pasmada.

\- Tú eres Raven Roth, ¿no es así? – Pronunció en voz baja, dando un paso hacia ella. – La hija de Angela Roth.

Raven se sobresaltó sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, y por simple reflejo retrocedió rápidamente, casi cinco metros de donde estaba parada, cargando de nuevo sus manos con su magia, lista para atacar si acaso esa persona se atrevía a dar aunque fuera un paso hacia ella. Parecía que acababa de tocar una llaga que no debía tocarse.

\- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre? – Preguntó con fuerza, con notoria exigencia en su voz. – ¡¿Quién eres?!

El chico guardó silencio, sin moverse ni un centímetro; las palabras de Raven no parecían intimidarlo. De pronto, tomó la capucha de su chamarra con la mano derecha, y se la retiró lentamente hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cabello rojizo, con peinado de pico al frente y una pequeña cola hacia atrás, ojos rojizos y serios que adornaban un rostro joven… de piel gris y pálida.

Raven se sorprendió en cuanto pudo ver por completo su cara, su piel, su mirada. No, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo.

\- Lo sé porque te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, y el nombre de tu madre fue mi única pista desde un principio. – Explicó el muchacho en voz baja y calmada. – Mi nombre es Jared. Soy tu hermano, Raven…

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron de par en par ante el asombro,  y su magia se esfumó de sus manos sin siquiera quererlo… Para una persona que se supone debía que tener dominados sus sentimientos, esa no había sido su mejor semana…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 07**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_\- En este capítulo, **Jared** (el chico que aparece al final) llama a Raven como “Raven Roth”, haciendo referencia también al nombre real de su madre, “Angela Roth”. Este dato es basado en los cómics originales de **Teen Titans** , pese a que en la serie nunca se mencionó el nombre real de Arella._

_- **Jared** , el chico que apareció al final de este capítulo, NO es 100% un personaje de mi creación. Se encuentra ligeramente basado en un personaje de los Cómics de **Titans**. Su nombre, su parentesco con Raven, y parte de sus poderes, se encuentran basados en éste. Sin embargo, su apariencia física, personalidad y algunos poderes agregados, son de mi creación._


	8. Capitulo 08. Soy tu Hermano

 

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
SINNERS**

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 08  
 _“Soy tu Hermano”_**

 - ¿Mi hermano? – Fue lo primero que surgió de los labios de Raven, luego de haberse quedado hecha piedra por varios segundos, casi minutos.

Durante ese tiempo, sintió que se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, que se encontraba en algún otro lugar y tiempo que no era ese, cuando en realidad no se había movido en lo más mínimo. Ambos seguían de pie en el puerto, con la lluvia empapándolos, con el olor agua salda a su alrededor, y la brisa marina tocándoles el rostro. Se habían estado mirando fijamente el uno al otro, esperando que cualquiera de ellos rompiera ese profundo y penetrante silencio. Él chico en verdad esperaba que fuera ella, pero la verdad era que Raven apenas y podía pensar.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Su hermano? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Qué se podía responder a algo como eso? ¿Qué se le puede decir a un extraño que se para de la nada frente a ti y te dice _“Soy tu hermano”_ así como así, sin siquiera verlo venir? ¿Su hermano? Eso era una estupidez. Rápidamente agitó su cabeza, aclarando su mente de todas esas ideas. Su rostro se endureció de nuevo, y recuperó el control de un segundo a otro, al menos por afuera, pues ese momento no era menos que la cereza del pastel de emociones que era por dentro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó con ímpetu, notándose cierto enojo en su voz. – ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

\- Ya te lo dije, soy tu hermano. – Repitió el chico que se había presentado como _“Jared”_. Una sonrisa ligera surgió en sus labios, la suficiente para reflejar una profunda felicidad en todo su rostro mientras se le acercaba con cuidado. – Te he estado buscando por todas partes, y ahora te encontré…

\- ¡Atrás! – Gritó la hechicera con fuerza, agitando su mano derecha hacia un lado, creando un destello de su magia en el suelo delante de él y haciendo que detuviera su marcha.

Jared la miró confundido. Raven se veía estremecida y molesta. Su respiración era un poco agitada, y su rostro se encontraba totalmente tenso. Definitivamente estaba muy afectada, no sólo por él, no sólo por lo que acababa de decir, sino por todo lo que ya le pasaba desde antes.

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? – Le gritó de la misma forma que antes. – Es imposible lo que estás diciendo, ¡Yo no tengo ningún hermano! ¡Dime quién eres realmente!, ¡Dime como sabes esas cosas de mi madre y de mí!

\- No es imposible. – Intentó explicarse, aunque su voz se trababa; Raven sabía cómo ser intimidante cuando lo quería. – Lo que te digo es verdad. Tú y yo somos hijos del mismo padre, nacidos de madres humanas diferentes.

La sorpresa regresó de inmediato a su cabeza en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. ¿Hijos del mismo padre? ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Entonces, ¿estaba diciendo que era hijo de…?

\- ¿Eres…? – Murmuró en voz baja, dando un paso hacia atrás, casi con miedo en sus actos. – ¿Eres hijo de Trigon?

Jared parpadeó confundido, pero luego volvió a sonreír un poco, volteando a ver hacia otro lado con expresión pensativa.

\- ¿Trigon? – Murmuró en voz baja. – ¿Así se llamaba mi padre?

 _“Si a eso se le puede llamar padre”_ , fue lo que pensó ella al mismo tiempo. ¿Hijo de Trigon? ¿Hijo del ser más despreciable que había conocido en toda su vida? ¿Hijo de ese ser que jamás fue un padre para ella sino puro odio y dolor? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo? En ese momento le llamó la atención como había dicho hace un momento _“nacidos de madres humanas diferentes”_. ¿Humanas? ¿Eso quiere decir que sabía que su padre no era humano? Hasta ese entonces no se había fijado en su piel, de color gris igual a la de ella. Y también había algo en sus facciones, en su mirada, en sus ojos… Era algo demasiado familiar, algo que casi parecía llamarla. No, ¡eso era imposible!

\- No juegues conmigo, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! – Exclamó con fuerza, elevando su voz de golpe.

\- Sólo quería verte, conocerte. Te digo que te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo para  verificar que eras real. No tengo ninguna mala intención, debes de creerme.

\- ¿Creerte? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

\- Ni yo a ti, pero…

Raven evidentemente estaba renuente no sólo a creerle, sino a escucharlo siquiera. Jared desvió su mirada hacia el mar, viendo como el agua se movía lentamente. Sus ropas y cabellos a se encontraban totalmente mojados; la lluvia se había acrecentado para ese momento.

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también me sentí confundido y asustado cuando me enteré que podría tener una hermana. – Comenzó a decir sin voltear a verla. – Pensé que estaba solo en este mundo hasta ese momento, y me dedique en cuerpo y alma a buscarte. Escuchaba de las hazañas de Raven de los Jóvenes Titanes en rumores, periódicos y noticias, pero no quería acercarme hasta estar seguro de que eras quien buscaba. Pero ya no tengo duda… - En ese momento volteó a verla de golpe; en su mirada se notaba cierta desesperación, pero a la vez mucha alegría; ella no sabía bien cómo interpretarlo. – Tú eres Raven, eres mi hermana. ¡¿Acaso no lo sientes?! Mírame a los ojos y sabrás que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Raven enmudeció. Lo miró a los ojos como pedía, y no pudo evitar percibir todo lo que éstos  reflejaban. Consternación, ansiedad, energía, un fuerte deseo y esperanza. Realmente no sentía mentira en esos ojos. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que le decía? ¿Podría realmente ese chico… ser su hermano? El sólo llegar a considerar la idea por un momento la hizo sobresaltarse asustada. Rápidamente tomó su capucha y se cubrió la cabeza y rostro con ella.

\- Estás confundido, te equivocaste de persona. – Dijo con rapidez, y entonces caminó apresurada a la orilla.

\- Por favor, al menos dame la oportunidad de conocerte, de hablar contigo.

\- No, ¡ya no insistas! – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de elevarse y alejarse volando en dirección a la Torre con rapidez.

\- ¡Espera! – Le gritó él intentando detenerla pero ella no lo escuchó. La Titán se alejó entre la lluvia sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

 

Bien, eso ya era el colmo. Todo eso tenía que ser una maldita jugarreta, era lo único que tenía sentido para Raven. Alguien en alguna parte del universo se estaba riendo de ella, como un niño se ríe de una hormiga a la que quema con una lupa. No era suficiente tener que lidiar con sus confusos sentimientos por Robin, sus celos hacia Starfire, ese problema de querer pasar por una Admiradora Secreta, y preguntarse cuál era la verdad de Terra. No, encima de todo eso, tenían que sumarle ahora a un completo extraño que se apareciera de la nada y le dijera _“Soy tu hermano”_ así como así sin ninguna razón. Y lo peor del asunto, era que una parte de ella sentía que no era una broma ni una mentira…

No entendía cómo, ni porqué, pero incluso antes de que ese chico dijera quién era, justo en cuanto se retiró el gorro y vio su rostro, de inmediato pensó en… Trigon. No había ningún motivo para ello, no comprendía por qué había pasado; simplemente ese había sido su primer pensamiento. Y luego, el escuchar como decía que era su hermano, como insinuaba que era hijo de ese demonio… No, eso era imposible, no tenía el más mínimo sentido. ¿Cómo creerle? ¿Quién le creería a alguien que dijera de de golpe algo como eso?, ¿y afirmando ser hijo de un monstruo como Trigon? ¿Qué debía de hacer o decir ella ante ello? Era demasiado pedir que digiriera _“Si, te creo, eres mi hermano”_ tan fácil. Tenía muchas cosas más importantes en que ocuparse, y eso de seguro no era más que un error, o una simple burla. Entonces, si eso era lo que realmente pensaba, ¿por qué se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la terraza de la Torre T, aún con una ligera llovizna mojándola más de lo que ya estaba, mirando en dirección al muelle?

¿Seguiría en ese sitio aún después de cómo había reaccionado? No, de seguro ya se habría ido; ella era la única loca que se quedaría tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia sin motivo. De seguro terminaría resfriándose, pero no quería entrar. Ver la sala aún aumente por el accidente que acababa de pasar, de seguro no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo a sentirse mejor. Nunca antes había deseado tanto haber desaparecido con la Llegada de Trigon; la desaparición total de su existencia sonaba mejor a tener que pasar por todo eso. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?

De pronto, mientras tenía sus ojos enfocados en lo que alcanzaba de ver del puerto, sintió que las gotas de lluvia ya no le tocaban el cabello, ni el rostro, ni los hombros. ¿Había dejado de llover tan abruptamente? No, no era eso: alguien había colocado una sombrilla de color azul sobre su cabeza. Se sobresaltó un poco asustada, alzando su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, en donde se encontró de frente con el rostro de su _“caballero”_ , y era la segunda vez que la tomaba por sorpresa de esa forma en ese día.

\- ¡Robin! – Exclamó extrañada, incluso ruborizándose un poco. No, no podía ser posible... Normalmente le alegraba verlo, pero ese día se presentaba ante ella en los peores momentos.

La hechicera rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, intentando ocultarle su rostro. Seguía con su capucha puesta, pero aún así se sentía indefensa, como si el petirrojo fuera capaz de ver a través de la tela de ésta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con esta lluvia? – Le preguntó el chico, sentándose a su lado, sujetando la sombrilla entre ellos para que los cubriera a los dos, aunque se notaba que conscientemente la inclinaba más a ella. A su vez, en su otra mano traía una toalla, la cual se la ofreció de inmediato para que se secara.

Raven aceptó la toalla con duda, y comenzó a secarse su cabello. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso justamente ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que acercársele y hacer ese gesto tan considerado y lindo justo cuando era un mar de confusiones por dentro? ¿Por qué tenía que sentarse de esa forma tan cerca de ella justo cuando temía perder el control de sus poderes y tumbarlo de la Torre en cualquier momento? El corazón de Raven latía con tanta rapidez que sentía que le iba a estallar. Se aclaró la garganta como pudo, y entonces pasó a contestar la pregunta de su líder, sin desviar ni un milímetro su rostro hacia él.

\- Yo… sólo estaba pensando. – Contestó con un susurro suave, intentando recuperar la frialdad característica en su tono, algo que nunca le había sido tan difícil como entonces. – ¿Dónde están los otros?

\- Siguen explorando la plataforma para buscar pistas de lo sucedido. Yo vine a ver si estabas bien; dijiste que habías visto a alguien y lo seguirías, y no te volviste a reportar.

Los ojos de Raven se agrandaron un poco al escucharlo. ¿Sería cierto lo que acababa de percibir en sus palabras?, ¿o era sólo una jugarreta de su mente? Le pareció sentir algo más en Robin que una simple inquietud de líder hacia un miembro de su equipo, algo más que una simple preocupación de amigo…

\- ¿Te preocupaste por mí? – Murmuró en voz baja, volteándolo a ver de reojo.

\- Ah, claro que sí. – Contestó el chico, con un poco de duda. – Bueno… Yo…

Robin desvió su rostro a otro lado. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Se había apenado? ¿Era eso posible? El corazón de Raven se aceleró de golpe y una sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios poco a poco… Al tiempo que la ventana que se encontraba justo debajo de ellos se rompía de golpe, casi como si le hubieras arrojado una piedra gigante. Pero no había sido nada de eso; había sido su magia como respuesta a su emoción. Esa era la ventana del cuarto de Chico Bestia; bien, al menos el roto no fue Robin.

\- ¿Escuchaste algo? – Preguntó confundido el chico de antifaz, al no reconocer de dónde había venido el sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

\- ¡No!, ¡Nada! – Contestó apresurada la hechicera y entonces pasó a cambiar el tema, o más bien volver al original. – Lamento no haberme reportado de regreso. Lo siento…

\- Descuida. ¿Pudiste ver quién era?

La Titán se quedó callada ante la pregunta. Prácticamente se había olvidado de ese asunto luego de lo ocurrido con el tal _“Jared”;_ Jared, era un lindo nombre. ¿Quién era la persona que había visto y seguido sin ningún resultado? En esos momento dudaba incluso el haberla visto realmente, con más razón que se trataba de quién pensaba que se trataba.

\- Sé que suena a una locura, pero me pareció que era… Terra. – Le contestó con seriedad; parecía haber recobrado un poco la compostura.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó Robin sorprendido; ella asintía como afirmación.

\- Usaba una máscara negra, pero tenía su mismo cabello rubio, su complexión y sonrisa. Me miró como si me conociera y entonces saltó al agua. La seguí, pero simplemente desapareció.

\- Pero, ¿cómo podría tratarse de Terra? Ella está…

Robin estaba a punto de decir que Terra estaba hecha una estatua en la antigua cueva de Slade, pero de la nada pareció recordar algo, algo que prácticamente había olvidado, o inconscientemente había hecho a un lado al considerarlo irrelevante.

\- Chico Bestia. – Murmuró en voz baja, intentando aclarar sus ideas

\- Él nos habló hace tiempo de una chica que creía que era Terra. – Agregó Raven a su vez, completando lo que el Petirrojo estaba pensando. – Pero no es sólo eso: yo la vi.

Ese comentario pareció sorprenderlo más que el anterior. No dijo nada, solamente se quedó callado, mirándola en espera de una explicación más extensa, pero en realidad no había mucho más que explicar.

\- Bueno, yo pienso que era ella. – Continuó. – No creo que existan tantas chicas estudiantes que se parezcan a la misma persona. Pero Chico Bestia tenía razón, es idéntica a Terra. Su cabello, su rostro, su voz, sus ojos…

Robin la escuchó con mucha atención. No sólo escuchaba sus palabras, verificaba en su tono y rostro si realmente pensaba que podría tratarse de Terra, y así era. Si incluso Raven consideraba que podría ser ella, entonces lo hacía una teoría mucho más creíble. No era que no confiara en la percepción de Chico Bestia, pero no podría ser imparcial en el asunto. Él era el más apegado a Terra, y podría querer aferrarse a cualquier posibilidad, por más pequeña que fuera, de que ella estuviera viva.

El Titán bajó su mirada, meditando sobre la nueva información que acababa de recibir.

\- ¿Y podrías afirmar que esa chica es la misma que viste en la plataforma?

Raven parpadeó ante esa pregunta, aunque luego de pensarlo unos segundos no había mucha duda en que contestarle.

\- No. – Respondió de manera sencilla y corta. En verdad no podía afirmar tal cosa. – Pero me parece demasiadas coincidencias juntas.

\- Suponiendo que era Terra, ¿qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Crees que ella haya causado el incendio?

\- No lo sé, pero si lo provocó, no sé con qué propósito. – Indicó mientras miraba hacia la plataforma a lo lejos; el incendio ya había sido apagado.

\- ¿Llamar nuestra atención tal vez? Era claro que lo veríamos desde la Torre.

\- Tal vez…

Una media hora atrás estaría totalmente dispuesta de hablar de ese asunto, y de discutir las diferentes teorías y posibilidades que podría originar, e intentar llegar a alguna posible explicación como Robin y ella hacían en algunas ocasiones al enfrentarse a un misterio como el que los perturbaba en ese momento; era algo que de hecho la habría hecho feliz. Sin embargo, en esos momentos el tema de Terra y la plataforma habían pasado a segundo plano, incluso junto al tema de sus cuervos de chocolate. En esos momentos no lograba concentrarse por completo en otro tema que no fuera… el de ese chico.

Robin no era tonto; de seguro ya se había dando cuenta de ello.

\- Hay algo más que te molesta, ¿cierto? – Le preguntó de manera directa.

¿Molesta? Era difícil decir lo que sentía era molestia, o qué exactamente. Simplemente no estaba bien, y con eso era suficiente.

\- No es molestia realmente. – Contestó con un poco de duda, mirando hacia otro lado. – Simplemente… ¿No has sentido en alguna ocasión que todo se te junta de golpe al mismo tiempo de manera incontrolable y no sabes a cual de todas tus preocupaciones ponerle atención o hacia donde ir y casi sientes que te estiran en todas direcciones?

\- En ocasiones. – Asintió el chico con tranquilidad. – Creo entender lo que dices. ¿Pero qué ocurrió?

Raven dudó. ¿Podía decirle a Robin lo que había ocurrido? Era algo sin importancia realmente… ¿o no? No lo sabía, no sabía nada y esa era la verdad. Hace unos días le dijo a Robin que si necesitaba hablar de algo que se lo dijera, pero no estaba del todo convencida en aplicar lo mismo de manera reciproca. ¿Le ayudaría contarle? Robin era muy inteligente, siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir, tal vez él podría darle su opinión sobre el asunto, decirle que era una tontería y que lo olvidaba. Sabía que no le diría eso, pero lo deseaba tanto…

De nuevo volteó a ver hacia el puerto, y volvió a preguntarse si todavía ese chico continuaba ahí.

\- Seguí a Terra, o a quien creo que era Terra, hasta los muelles de allá. – Comenzó a explicar; Robin también volteó hacia la misma dirección. – Ahí había un chico que se encontraba viendo hacia la Torre.

\- ¿Viéndola? ¿Algún tipo de espía?

\- No lo sé, no me lo pareció. Fuera como fuera, lo que ocurre es que me dijo algo… muy extraño…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Robin notó mucho pesar y hasta cierta tristeza en la voz de Raven. No se tenía que ser un gran detective para adivinar que lo que sea que le perturbaba, era algo grave. Raven era muy fuerte, y normalmente sabía cómo lidiar con cualquier situación. La única vez que la había visto así de afectada como se encontraba en ese momento, era en el tiempo que lidiaba con el asunto de Trigon. Curiosamente esa ocasión también tenía algo que ver con ese mismo tema de cierta forma. Parecía que su padre era el talón de Aquiles de la Titán.

\- Me dijo… - Comenzó a decir en voz baja, volteando a ver a su compañero con angustia. – Me dijo que era mi hermano…

El chico de antifaz se sobresaltó de tal forma que casi se ponía de pie de un salto. Su reacción no era nada comparada con la que Raven había tenido, pero igual lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Tu hermano? – Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular, y no eran de gran ayuda a la situación.

Raven continuó, intentando resumir lo que había ocurrido.

\- Dijo que era Hijo de Trigon, al igual que yo. Sé como suena, pero dijo que miraba la Torre, buscándome. Y sabía cosas como el nombre de mi madre humana, o que mi padre no era humano. Y no lo sé… Sentí, algo realmente familiar en él. Había algo en su rostro, en sus ojos…

\- Raven, tranquila. – Robin colocó en ese momento tomó el paraguas con la otra mano, para poder colocar su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su compañera. Mientras hablaba, la hechicera parecía haberse alterado un poco.

Le hizo caso, intentando respirar un poco, recitar su mantra en su mente un par de veces, y entonces volver a tranquilizarse. De seguro pasaría toda la noche meditando, aunque sospechaba que no lograría nada con eso.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que exista otro hijo de Trigon además de ti? – Fue la duda obvia que surgió en Robin en cuanto escuchó su rápida explicación.

Raven no había dicho mucho sobre su concepción, solamente que Trigon era su padre, y su madre una humana. Así como días antes, Robin le había confesado el porqué dejó Ciudad Gótica, algo que aún mantenía en absoluto secreto y sería así hasta que él mismo se decidiera a decirlo, ahora era su turno de confesarse. Por primera vez le contó a su amigo la verdad, sobre quién era su madre, y cómo fue que ella nació. No era una historia muy agradable de contar, pero igual lo hizo. De esa forma, Robin pudo entender cómo era posible que hubiera otro hijo de Trigon, aunque esa había sido sólo una teoría en la que Raven había estado pensando, estando ahí sentada todo ese rato.

Para cuando Raven terminó, la lluvia se había detenido al fin. Robin sacudió un poco el paraguas y luego lo cerró, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

\- Sea o no cierta tu teoría, debes de tener mucho cuidado, Raven. – Comentó el chico con seriedad. –  Recuerda lo que ocurrió con Wildfire.

Wildfire era el hermano menor de Starfire y Blackfire, quien fue enviado fuera de su planeta natal cuando éste fue invadido. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces, hace ya varios años. Un día apareció de la nada en la Tierra, visitando a su hermana. Starfire estaba que reventaba de alegría en esa ocasión. No terminó de hablarle, abrazarlo, enseñarle cada centímetro de la Torre, yendo de un lado a otro con emoción. Tal vez ese había sido el momento más feliz de Starfire desde que llegó a la Tierra. Sin embargo, todo era una mentira.

Wildfire no era Wildfire, sino Madame Rouge, la malvada cómplice y as bajo la manga de Cerebro, el líder de la Hermandad del Mal. Se había disfrazado de Wildfire para engañarlos e infiltrarse en la Torre. Esto lo había logrado en complicidad con Blackfire, quien le dijo todo lo necesario para hacerse pasar por su hermano menor. Starfire estuvo destrozada luego de eso. Pensó que al fin había encontrado a su pequeño hermano, pero no fue más que un engaño. Entendía porque Robin le advertía haciendo referencia a aquel acontecimiento, y de hecho también había llegado a pensarlo.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió en voz baja, parándose también. – Pero todo esto es tan repentino, no sé ni qué pensar. Jamás consideré siquiera la idea de que hubiera otro como yo.

\- Si en verdad es tu hermano, eso no quiere decir que sea completamente como tú, Raven.

Era evidente que a Robin no le olía bien todo ese asunto. No era raro en él realmente: Robin siempre se tomaba su tiempo para confiar en la gente.

\- ¿Crees que no debo de creerle?

\- No digo que te esté mintiendo, simplemente sugiero que tengas cuidado. No quisiera que te llevaras una decepción, peor que la de Starfire o de la que tuviste con Malchior.

Malchior, otra divertida anécdota del pasado con la misma moraleja que la de Wildfire: no confíes en nadie tan fácil. Malchior era un dragón milenario, sellado en un libro mágico por un hechicero, y que había engañado a Raven para ayudarlo a salir de su prisión. Y ella, de ingenua, le creyó y lo liberó. Su deseo por encontrar a alguien que la escuchara y la comprendiera, la hizo caer en un engaño tan bobo, y no tenía pensado repetir el mismo error.

Dejando a eso a un lado, Raven sentía una notoria preocupación por parte de Robin. ¿Sería que realmente le preocupaba que saliera lastimada? ¿Seguía siendo preocupación de líder, amigo, o algo más? Le parecía tonto estar preguntando algo como eso en un momento así.

\- Entonces, ¿qué debo de hacer? – Le preguntó casi como suplica; realmente quería una opinión.

Robin se quedó callado, tal vez repasando toda la situación y poder formular la mejor respuesta posible.

\- ¿Qué hiciste tú cuando él te dijo eso?

\- Básicamente… Le dije que era un error y salí corriendo…

Decirlo con esas palabras lo hacía sonar como algo muy tonto. No había sido precisamente así. Es decir, ¿qué habría hecho cualquier otra persona?

\- Si dices que miraba a la Torre, tal vez siga ahí. – Mencionó el Titán, voleando a ver hacia el puerto.

\- ¿Insinúas que debo de ir a verlo? – Le preguntó ella casi asustada, retrocediendo un poco. – No, no podría….

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Raven no contestó nada a esa pregunta. – ¿Y qué te asusta realmente? ¿Qué te haya dicho mentiras o la verdad?

Esa había sido una observación muy inteligente: ¿qué era lo que realmente le afectaba? ¿Qué le estuviera mintiendo o que todo lo que le dijera era cierto? ¿Qué era mejor para ella? ¿Qué fuera sólo un loco o un bromista o que realmente fuera su hermano como afirmaba?

\- Creo que ambas opciones son muy aterradoras. – Soltó de pronto de sus labios, prácticamente revelando lo que pensaba en esos momentos. – Me es difícil creerle lo que dice, y al mismo tiempo si dice la verdad, me sería imposible confiar en alguien que tuviera la sangre de Trigon, aunque fuera igual que yo…

De pronto, sintió la mano de Robin sobre su hombro de nuevo, como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones anteriores, como ella misma lo había hecho con el asunto de Súper Chica. La hechicera lo volteó a ver de reojo con algo de pena. Él la miraba con una sonrisa gentil y cándida que en esos momentos casi la hacía derretirse. En verdad, odiaba como últimamente se sentía tan indefensa ante él, y en esos momentos lo era mucho más.

\- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. – Comenzó a decirle el chico sin retirar su mano. – Pero no puedes dejar que el miedo nuble tus decisiones. Tú eres la chica más valiente que conozco, Raven. Incluso cuando tienes miedo, eres capaz de enfrentar los problemas. Tal vez, para variar, Trigon pudo haberte dejado algo bueno atrás. Pero si no vences tu miedo, podrías nunca enterarte.

De nuevo silencio. No había mucho que decir, Robin tenía toda la razón, y ella lo sabía muy bien. No estaba tomando una decisión de manera sensata, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por su propio miedo. Siempre pensó que el tema de Trigon ya había pasado, que al fin lo había quitado de su vida para siempre, y que alguien apareciera a recordárselo… Simplemente la hacía sentir un rechazo inmediato. Pero no sólo eso. Siempre supo, o al menos creía saber, que estaba sola en ese mundo, que por más amigos que tuviera y por más que confiara en ellos, ninguno era como ella, ninguno podría entender qué se sentía estar en sus zapatos. Ahora le daba miedo enfrentar que tal vez eso no era así. Por otro lado, ¿qué tal si era un error? ¿Qué tal si comenzara a creerlo sólo para terminar decepcionándose? Como a Starfire le había ocurrido, como a ella misma con Malchior. No era malo tener miedo, era algo comprensible; era humana después de todo.

Pero tal vez no debió de haber reaccionado de esa forma. Tal vez debió de haber averiguado más del asunto, antes de salir corriendo como una niña cobarde. Tal vez…

\- Me pidió una oportunidad de hablar conmigo. – Comentó en voz baja, mirando de nuevo a tierra. – Creo que al menos le debo eso, si es que vino hasta acá a buscarme.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- ¿Ahora? Pero estamos en medio de una misión.

\- Los otros pueden encargarse de la plataforma si me necesitas.

¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Robin estaba considerando dejar a un lado a una misión y un misterio para acompañarla a ella? Había dos explicaciones lógicas para eso: la primera, se había golpeado la cabeza, o dos, era un Mono Robot con su apariencia como Chico Bestia de seguro señalaría de estar presente. Aunque también existía una tercera opción: realmente estaba preocupado por ella, y por lo que le podría pasar. Raven sonreía ampliamente por dentro, aunque por fuera no podía lograr que su rostro reaccionara de alguna forma.

\- No, quédate por favor. – Le contestó, caminando hacia la orilla de la terraza. – Sea cierto o no, esto es algo que tengo que enfrentar sola.

\- Raven. – Robin se le acercó, parándose desde atrás. Ella lo volteó a ver de reojo por encima de su hombro; él la miraba fijamente con una amplia sonrisa. – Tú nunca estás sola.

La chica de piel pálida le regresó la misma sonrisa, y entonces se elevó, alejándose en dirección al mismo lugar en que había tenido su encuentro con aquel extraño.

 

Pese a lo que había dicho antes de partir, mientras volaba hacia aquel sitio cruzaba los dedos, pidiendo que el tal Jared ya no estuviera ahí. Aunque fuera así, se veía como una persona que no se daba por vencido tan fácil y de seguro terminaría viéndolo de nuevo de alguna forma. Sin embargo, su petición no fue escuchada. Para su sorpresa, Jared seguía ahí, recargado contra la pared de una de las bodegas, con la capucha de su chamarra cubriéndole la cabeza. No podía ser posible, acababa de terminar de llover apenas unos minutos atrás, y lo había tratado muy mal. ¿Por qué se había quedado ahí? ¿Pensaba que volvería?

El chico pareció verla acercarse a lo lejos, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se separó de la pared y dio unos pasos al frente para recibirla. Raven descendió, parándose frente a él, aunque manteniéndose algo lejos. Jared se retiró de nuevo su gorro, mostrándole de nuevo su cabello rojizo y húmedo.

\- Te escucho. – Fue lo único que surgió de los labios de Raven; no tenía intención de disculparse por lo de hace un rato, aunque lo considerara adecuado.

\- Gracias. – Exclamó él con alegría, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Su intensión parecía la de acercársele, pero la hechicera rápidamente le sacó la vuelta. Esto pareció extrañarlo un poco. – Yo… Esto es un poco incomodo para ti, ¿cierto?

\- Algo…

Jared intentó empezar a hablar, pero sólo lograba balbucear un poco, trabarse y no articular palabra alguna, mientras Raven comenzaba a impacientarse un poco.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó apenado, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza. – Ensayé muchas veces lo que te diría cuando te viera, hasta lo memoricé. Pero ahora no sé ni por dónde empezar.

\- El principio siempre es la mejor opción. – Señaló la Titán de manera cortante. – Podrías empezar diciéndome cómo es que conoces el nombre de mi madre, y porqué afirmas que eres… mi hermano.

Al parecer pronunciar _“mi hermano”_ le era algo incomodo.

\- Bueno, mi madre es también humana como la tuya. Lo que sé es que ella fue en su juventud parte de un culto, una especie de secta de magia negra, que la eligió para ser la madre del hijo del demonio al que adoraban. – En cuanto lo escuchó decir eso, el rostro de Raven cambió súbitamente de permanecer inexpresivo y serio, a reflejar un enorme asombro. – Cualquiera a quien le contara esto, pensaría que es una locura, pero no tú, ¿cierto? Mi madre huyó de la secta al enterarse de que estaba embarazada y se mudó a Metrópolis; ahí nací y crecí. Nunca me ocultó quién era, o más bien qué era. Siempre me dijo que era el hijo de un Demonio… Tiempo después investigué más sobre ese tema, más específicamente a la secta a la cual perteneció. Me enteré entonces que mi madre no había sido la única, que un par de años luego de ella, otra chica de Ciudad Gótica fue elegida para lo mismo: tener un hijo del mismo demonio, y el nombre de esa mujer era Angela Roth. Al enterarme de esto, pensé entones que podría haber alguien más como yo, un hijo de ese demonio… un hermano, o una hermana. Fue entonces cuando me dedique por completo a encontrarte, a dar contigo. Y lo logré, te encontré. Tú eres mi hermana, Raven…

La hechicera se había quedado totalmente atónita. La historia que acababa de contar, ella la conocía perfectamente: era la historia de su madre, se la acababa de contar a Robin hace unos momentos;  Como su madre fue una chica marginada, tratada como una rara, que había sido seducida por una secta que adoraba a Trigon, y como la habían usado para tener a su hijo, el hijo que se convertiría en su portal para éste mundo. Antes de decírselo a Robin, nunca le había compartido a nadie esa historia, nadie fuera de Azarath debía de saberlo. Y ese chico la había descrito con precisión.

¿Hubo otras mujeres aparte de su madre? Esa había sido justamente la teoría que acababa de compartirle a Robin, la única forma en la que ese chico podría ser también hijo de Trigon. Pero no había logrado contestar la pregunta: _“¿Con qué propósito?”_ A cómo él lo había contado, él habría sido creado antes que ella. Entonces, ¿podría él haber sido el verdadero portal? Tal vez algo salió mal, o tal vez su madre huyó antes de terminar con el proceso, y por eso ella había sido la segunda opción. ¿Eso tenía que hacerla sentir bien o mal? En todo caso, ¿podría ser cierto lo que decía? Una parte de ella se resistía por completo a aceptarlo.

\- Esto es imposible… - Murmuró en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado. El comentario no iba dirigido a Jared, más bien a intentar aclarar su cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso no me crees lo que te digo?

\- No siento que me estés mintiendo. Pero no sé si realmente esto es verdad. Aun considerando que sea cierto, no sé si pueda considerarte mi hermano, siendo hijo de Trigon. – Esas palabras parecieron confundir al chico. – Si te aparecieras diciendo que eres hijo de mi madre, tal vez mi reacción sería otra, pero…

\- Veo que tienes muy mala opinión de nuestro padre…

Raven volteó su rostro de golpe hacia él al escucharlo decir eso. Sus ojos, clavados como navajas en él, estaban llenos de enojo; era obvio que acababa de decir algo indebido.

\- ¡Él no era mi padre! – Dijo con notoria fuerza. – Era un monstruo, un ser despreciable que sólo me creó para usarme y luego deshacerse de mí. Era un ser que no conocía el amor o el cariño, ni siquiera hacia su hija o hijo.

La forma en la que lo decía, en especial con esa expresión en su rostro, era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera, y ese parecía ser el caso de Jared. Sin embargo, intentó mantener la calma.

\- Ya entiendo. – Murmuró en voz baja con cierto pesar.  – Lo odias. Y por lo tanto, odias a cualquiera que tenga su misma sangre…

Jared desvió su mirada hacia el mar. Raven en ese momento sintió que tal vez había exagerado un poco en su reacción. En efecto lo que decía no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, pero… Tal vez no debió de haberse expresado de esa forma; no tenía idea de que sus palabras podrían llegar a lastimarlo. Y en parte, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto el haberlo lastimado? Ni siquiera lo conocía….

\-  ¡Pero yo no soy culpable de lo que él hizo! – Gritó con fuerza, volviéndose de nuevo a ella. – Tú y yo somos… iguales… ¿no lo ves? No pedimos nacer, ni tener los padres que tuvimos. Sólo somos víctimas de todo esto…

\- Debes de entenderme. – Contestó ella rápidamente. – No es fácil para nadie digerir algo como esto de un día para otro, y la vida me ha enseñado a no confiar en nadie, al menos no tan rápido.

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero entonces déjame ganarme tu confianza. Yo he esperado mucho tiempo para verte, y sabía que no me recibirías con los brazos abiertos. Pero al menos déjame hablar contigo, y déjame escucharte. ¿Nunca has querido tener un hermano o hermana mayor en quien puedas confiar? ¿Alguien, como tú? ¿Alguien que te entienda?

¿Alguien en quien confiar? ¿Alguien como ella? ¿Alguien que la entendiera? Si, lo había querido, y demasiado. Siempre había sido la rara, la fenómeno, la que nunca se comunicaba, la que nadie era capaz de entender. Lo había deseado demasiado, y es por eso que Malchior la había seducido tan fácil, el mismo motivo por el que su madre también lo fue por la secta de Trigon. El querer ser aceptado hacia que uno tomara decisiones tontas, y no tenía pensado caer en eso otra vez.

Pero, suponiendo por un segundo que lo que dijera era verdad. Suponiendo por un momento que en verdad fuera hijo de Trigon, concebido en las mismas circunstancias que ella… Suponiendo que fuera alguien igual a ella. Entonces, ¿él también habría pasado por lo mismo? ¿Él también estaría desesperado por encontrar a alguien que lo entendiera, alguien como él? ¿Eso era lo que lo motivaba con tan ímpetu a encontrar a su hermana? Podía entenderlo, ¿pero cómo estar segura de eso? No podía saber aún si realmente fuera su hermano, o si sus intenciones eran buenas. No podía saber nada…

Era demasiada información para un día. Necesitaba irse, pensar en todo eso, meditar, y llegar a alguna decisión.

\- Ya está anocheciendo. – Contestó luego de un rato de silencio, y se elevó ligeramente, separando sus pies del suelo. – Será mejor que me vaya.

\- ¿Puede verte mañana? – Le preguntó Jared rápidamente, siguiéndola con su vista mientras se iba alejando. – ¿Aquí mismo?

\- Estoy ocupada.

\- ¡Te esperaré igual!

Raven se detuvo en el aire, dándole la espalda y quedándose quieta por unos segundos. Luego, sin contestarle nada, se elevó más y se fue en línea recta hacia la Torre. Ese había sido realmente un día muy pesado; necesitaba estar a solas y pensar. Jared se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente como se alejaba en el aire, como su imagen se volvía más y más pequeña, hasta desaparecer entre la neblina que todavía rodeaba a la Torre. Se había ido…

Sus labios se fueron estirando poco a poco hacia los lados, hasta convertirse en una mueca amplia, llena de astucia en cada centímetro. Era prácticamente una sonrisa burlona, pero… ¿De qué se burlaba? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Una risa ligera surgió de sus labios, mientras seguía viendo a lo lejos.

\- Se ve que es realmente una roca difícil de romper. – Murmuró en voz baja, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra. – Pero en definitiva es más emocional de lo que ella cree. Ni siquiera los sintió.

De pronto, desde el interior de un callejón ubicado entre dos bodegas, unos pasos se hicieron sonar, y poco a poco una silueta surgió de ese sitio, la silueta de una joven, de cabellos rubios y largos, y una máscara negra cubriéndole sus ojos y cabeza; la chica a la que Raven había reconocido como Terra. Había estado ahí todo ese tiempo, escuchando todo.

\- Lo siento, Jared. – Murmuró en voz baja la rubia, estando de pie detrás de él. – Por mi imprudencia, las cosas no salieron como las planeaste.

\- No te preocupes. – Dijo éste de inmediato sin voltear a verla. – No contábamos con que el tal Slade fuera tan listo. En todo caso, sólo tuvimos que adelantar lo que era necesario hacer.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?

Él calló un rato, mirando hacia las nubes oscuras; parecía que volvería a llover, aunque de seguro con menos fuerza que antes. Tomó entonces el gorro de su chamarra y se colocó éste sobre su cabeza.

\- Ustedes encárguense de Slade. – Respondió. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de Raven…

Las gotas de lluvia volvieron a caer como brisa sobre ellos, y en ese momento fue evidente que ellos dos no eran únicos presentes en ese lugar. Dos siluetas oscuras aparecieron de pronto suspendidas sobre Jared, ambas con forma aparentemente humana, ambos sonriendo ampliamente con la misma malicia que él.

\- Dentro de poco tendremos nuestra merecida… Reunión familiar…

Jared alzó de nuevo su rostro en dirección la Torre. La sombra de su gorro le cubría casi todo el rostro, pero igual se podía ver claramente el brillo rojizo y fulminante… de sus cuatro ojos…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 08**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_\- En este capítulo se menciona a **Wildfire** , el hermano menor de Starfire y Blackfire. Éste personaje nunca aparece ni se menciona en la serie animada, pero sí en los cómics de **“Teen Titans Go!”** , en el **Número 46** de éste. Ahí hace su aparición, pero en realidad se trataba de Madame Rouge disfrazada, y es ese incidente el que Robin menciona en este capítulo._


	9. Capitulo 09. Dos Terras

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**  

**CAPITULO 09  
** **_“Dos Terras”_ **

Una vez que Raven regresó al puerto sola, Robin bajó a la sala para revisar si alguna de las cámaras externas de la Torre había alcanzado a capturar lo sucedido en el Plataforma; no tuvo mucho éxito. La neblina no había ayudado mucho, y lo único que podía percibir en la enorme pantalla era la silueta de la construcción, y como de la nada comenzaba a brillar por el fuego, pero nada más. Con la información que esas imágenes le proporcionaban, no tenía nada para suponer que se tratara de algún tipo de ataque externo, desde el agua o el mar. Lo más probable era que el incendio empezará desde adentro, y había señales que le hacían pensar que habían ocurrido algunas explosiones, así que los culpables muy probablemente serían explosivos. Tendría que esperar a que Cyborg y los otros volvieran y le dieran su opinión de primera mano, pero estaba casi convencido de su teoría. Ahora las preguntas siguientes serían: ¿Por qué había en una construcción abandonada como esa tal cantidad de explosivos? ¿Se incendiaron por accidente o fue premeditado? Y si la fuera la segunda, ¿por qué motivo alguien quisiera hacer explotar ese lugar?

A todo eso habría que sumarle dos extraños datos más. El primero era la persona que Raven había visto y seguido, a quien identificó como Terra. ¿Quién era? ¿Era Terra realmente? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el incendio?; era difícil suponer que no fuera así. En las grabaciones tampoco podía ver a tal persona; al parecer Raven y ella se encontraron en la parte posterior de la plataforma, donde las cámaras no enfocaban. El segundo dato era la persona que Raven se había encontrado en el puerto, y se había identificado ante ella como _“su hermano”_ , o medio hermano sería más exacto. Por sí sólo el asunto era bastante sospechoso, con más razón si se le agregaba el momento y lugar en el que sucedió. ¿Quién era él? ¿Era realmente quién afirmaba ser? ¿Qué tipo de intenciones tiene? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el suceso de la Plataforma?

Al igual que Raven, Robin no creía en las coincidencias, y había trabajado lo suficiente con su antiguo mentor como para no darse cuenta cuando algo no estaba bien. Lo que más le preocupaba de ese asunto era Raven en sí. Esa situación parecía haberla afectado mucho, y no era para menos. Robin sabía muy bien que su compañera era una persona inteligente, sensata y lógica, pero en aquellos temas que involucraban sentimientos, era prácticamente inocente e inexperta. No era su culpa; después de todo la entrenaron desde pequeña para reprimir sus emociones, era obvio que no supiera cómo lidiar bien con éstas. Eso a su vez la hacía muy vulnerable. Raven tenía mente y cuerpo de acero, pero un corazón muy delicado, y una decepción de esa índole podría destruirla. Pero, si realmente esa era su opinión, ¿por qué la convenció de ir a hablar con ese extraño? Quién sabe. Tal vez él tampoco sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con temas que involucraran los sentimientos; su antiguo mentor no había sido un buen maestro en ese sentido.

Un pensamiento curioso cruzó por su cabeza en ese momento. Era extraño, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que conocía, o creía conocer a su compañera de equipo. ¿Cuándo aprendió todo eso de Raven? Posiblemente con todo el asunto de Trigon llegó a conocer más a fondo la manera ser y de pensar de su amiga. Desde entonces ellos también parecían haberse hecho más cercanos, al menos más que antes, cuando Raven no acostumbraba acercarse a nadie del grupo. No, de hecho incluso desde entonces le parecía recordar que Raven era más cerca a él que al resto. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Y por qué pensaba en algo como eso en un momento como así?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de Raven, pero era demasiado pronto para que fuera ella. En su lugar, al girarse hacia la entrada, se encontró con Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire que volvían de su exploración por la plataforma.

\- Ya volvimos. – Anunció el joven mitad robot. Él y Chico Bestia caminaban hacia donde se encontraba el chico de antifaz, mientras Starfire se les había adelantado, volando por la habitación hasta pararse a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde está Raven? – Preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Fue a atender un asunto personal.

\- ¿Asunto personal?

Starfire parpadeó confundida por la explicación. ¿Raven tenía un asunto personal? Eso era raro en ella. La extraterrestre pareció querer saber más al respecto, pero eso no le correspondía a Robin. Prefirió concentrarse en el otro tema de interés general antes de que le hicieran más preguntas.

\- ¿Encontraron algo? – Les preguntó a sus compañeros, al tiempo que se para de su silla.

\- Ninguna señal de presencia humana. – Explicó Cyborg de inmediato. – Pero encontramos algo que de seguro te interesará.

Robin alzó una ceja y se vio curioso ante ese comentario, casi igual a como Starfire se veía aún sobre el _“asunto personal”_ de Raven. Sin necesidad de que le preguntaran, Cyborg continuó con su explicación.

\- Entre todos los escombros encontramos restos de una súper computadora, y cámaras de seguridad en la parte de afuera. – Ese dato sorprendió mucho al líder del grupo. Su instinto le dijo de inmediato que esas cámaras de de seguro apuntaban hacia la Torre. – Pero no sólo eso. Encontramos algunos de estos por ahí.

Cyborg le extendió en ese momento un objeto redondo, negro por el humo y ceniza. Robin lo tomó con cuidado, y le retiró con los dedos la ceniza negra para intentar ver qué era. No necesitó mucho para identificarlo; era un escudo color bronce, con una _“S”_ de una forma muy distintiva. Los ojos de Robin se achicaron, y su rostro se endureció poco a poco. Sabía muy bien a quién le pertenecía ese objeto.

\- Slade. – Murmuró en voz baja al reconocer el distintivo escudo de su antiguo enemigo.

\- No lo hemos vuelto a ver desde la batalla con Trigon. – Señaló Cyborg compartiendo el mismo semblante serio de Robin.

\- Yo lo volví a ver cuando regresamos a la ciudad luego de vencer a la Hermandad del Mal. – Comentó Chico Bestia a su vez. – Bueno, más bien era uno de sus robots copias. Pero ahora que lo mencionan, ha estado muy escondido estos meses.

\- Yo pensé que tal vez se había decidido por ya no hacer más maldades. – Comentó Starfire, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

\- No. Slade siempre será Slade, vivo o muerto. – Comentó Robin en voz baja, notándose una profunda reserva en sus palabras.

Slade era uno de los peores villanos que los Jóvenes Titanes habían enfrentado. Astuto, manipulador, calculador, siempre con una carta bajo la manga. Sus verdaderos motivos e inspiraciones siempre habían sido un secreto para ellos, pero no necesitaban saberlos para saber que era un sociópata demasiado peligroso, sin en el pudor de incluso aliarse con un monstruo como Trigon con tal de obtener lo que quisiera. Como acababan de decir, no lo habían vuelto a ver activo desde el combate con Trigon, en donde muy a fuerzas tuvo que unirse a ellos para derrotar al padre de Raven. Luego de eso, simplemente se esfumó sin dejar rastro, al menos hasta ese momento en el que al parecer volvía a hacer acto de presencia de alguna forma. La pregunta clave ahora era, ¿qué tenía que ver Slade con ese incendio? Algunos ya tenían sus propias teorías.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces Slade se mudó a la antigua casa de Demente Mod y luego le prendió fuego? – Preguntó Chico Bestia confuso, rascándose su cabeza.

Bien, al menos una parte de su comentario tenía sentido, pero no la de prenderle fuego; eso no iba con el estilo de Slade. Había algo más detrás de eso.

\- Raven dijo que vio a alguien más en el fuego. – Comentó Starfire, recordando la última transmisión de su compañera. Robin asintió con su cabeza como respuesta.

\- Raven dijo que le pareció ver a… - En ese momento, volteó a ver su compañero de piel verde, sabiendo que él sería el primero en reaccionar por lo que estaba a punto de deci. – Terra…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Chico Bestia pasmado, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, y a él le siguieron sus otros dos compañeros, aunque estos no expresaron con palabras su primera reacción.

¿Terra? ¿Su ex compañera de equipo Terra? ¿La que los había traicionado para unirse a Slade como su aprendiz?  ¿La que se había convertido en estatua de piedra luego de salvar la ciudad? ¿Esa Terra? ¿Cómo era posible?

Tal como Robin había predicho, el más sorprendido por la noticia fue Chico Bestia, aunque él pensaba en cosas distintas a las de sus amigos. Para ellos, Terra se había convertido en piedra hace mucho y jamás volvió. Para él, Terra ahora estudiaba como una chica normal en una escuela de la ciudad, bajó otro nombre, bajó otra personalidad, no recordando nada de su vida pasada o al menos fingiendo que no lo recordaba.

\- ¿Está segura de eso? – Comentó Cyborg aún algo sorprendido por el comentario.

\- Al parecer casi. – Fue la respuesta no muy segura de Robin.

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible!, ¡No pudo haber sido ella! – Interrumpió Chico Bestia abruptamente, agitando sus brazos. – ¿Acaso están insinuando que ella le prendió fuego a la plataforma?

\- No me parece difícil creer si esa era la nueva guarida de Slade. – Indicó Starfire, alzando su dedo índice derecho de manera explicativa. – Luego de lo que pasó entre ellos, Terra tiene muchos motivos para querer vengarse de él.

\- Y viceversa. – Agregó Cyborg.

Bien, poniendo las cosas de esa forma se podría especular una teoría con algo de sentido. La súper computadora, cámaras y explosivos, indicaban que muy seguramente la Plataforma Petrolera era la nueva guarida de Slade. ¿Desde cuándo? Quién sabe, tal vez desde hace mucho. Podría haberse instalado ahí cuando ellos estaban fuera de la ciudad combatiendo a la Hermandad del Mal, y estarlos monitoreando desde entonces y ni siquiera lo notaron; la idea era ligeramente aterradora. Luego tenían a Terra. Si era verdad que estaba de regreso, no era secreto para nadie que entre Slade y ella las cosas no eran del todo amistosas. Slade literalmente murió por su culpa, y no era el tipo de persona que dejaría una deuda como esa sin cobrar. A su vez, Terra no le dejaría las cosas fácil, y de seguro tampoco estaría feliz luego de cómo Slade la había usado y manipulado.

La teoría inicial indicaba que Terra encontró el nuevo escondite de Slade, y el incendio había sucedido como resultado de una pelea entre ambos. Muy seguramente Slade había detonado los explosivos, pero como Raven había verificado, eso no había acabado con su oponente. Era creíble, pero seguía siendo sólo una teoría.

\- Jump City no está preparada para resistir una guerra privada entre Terra y Slade. – Señaló Robin con fuerza, chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda. – Debemos de comprobar si esta teoría es cierta. Lo primero será interrogar a la joven que Chico Bestia vio hace tiempo e identificó como Terra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido el chico verde, sobresaltándose. – ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Puede que hayas tenido razón en aquel entonces y en verdad se trate de ella. Tenemos que confirmarlo, es la única pista que tenemos en estos momentos.

\- Esperen, esperen, ¡no!

Rápidamente se pusp frente a ellos, prácticamente colocándose entre sus amigos y la puerta.

\- No pueden ir a interrogarla de esa forma, ella no quiere saber nada de nosotros, ¡y estoy seguro que no fue ella!

\- ¿Entonces ya no piensas que esa chica sea Terra? – Preguntó la Tamaraniana, acercándosele flotando.

\- No, sigo creyéndolo, y por eso mismo sé que no fue ella.

\- ¿Entonces dices que hay dos Terras? – Preguntó ahora Cyborg, alzando dos dedos.

Chico Bestia estaba por contestar algo, pero luego calló al darse cuenta de que no sabía qué responder a eso.

\- Ah… Bueno… - Balbuceó, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza. – No sería lo más raro que haya pasado en esta ciudad.

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg voltearon a verse entre sí, y luego pasaron a sacarle la vuelta a su compañero; Robin por la derecha, Cyborg por la izquierda y Starfire por arriba, los tres dirigiéndose a la salida. Chico Bestia reaccionó rápidamente, corriendo hacia la puerta y obstruyéndola con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Está bien! Yo iré a hablar con ella mañana, lo prometo. Pero déjenme ir yo solo… Por favor…

Chico Bestia parecía casi suplicar. Cada uno de los Titanes tenía un tema que lo hacía reaccionar de maneras impredecibles. Para Raven era Trigon, y para Chico Bestia era Terra. Era evidente que algo que la involucrara causaría una reacción inmediata en él, para bien o para mal. Cyborg y Starfire simplemente guardarn silencio, volteando a ver a Robin, esperando su respuesta.

\- Está bien. – Contestó el Titán, cruzándose de brazos. – Por lo pronto, tenemos que intentar rastrear a Slade y descubrir si realmente estaba en ese sitio.

Los Titanes asintieron con su cabeza. Por ese día lo único que harían sería patrullar para ver si había alguna señal de Terra o Slade en las calles. Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que no había mucho por hacer además de eso. Si no encontraban nada, mañana continuarían la búsqueda con mayor profundidad.

 

La mañana siguiente fue todo lo contrario a lo que fue el día anterior. Las nubes y la neblina se habían ido, el sol brillaba con intensidad, y de la lluvia sólo quedaba algo de humedad, y charcos de agua estancada en algunas calles. Raven apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño. Su cerebro, su corazón, todo su cuerpo era un mar embravecido de  dudas, preguntas, y contradicciones. El tema de Jared fue el que más la desconcertó mientras estuvo en su cama. Por más que le daba vuelta, no salía de los mismos cuestionamientos: _“¿Lo que me dijo será cierto? ¿Será realmente hijo de Trigon? Si es hijo de Trigon, ¿es entonces mi hermano? ¿Puedo llamarlo mi hermano bajo esas circunstancias? ¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones? ¿Querrá realmente sólo conocerme? ¿Qué tan parecido será a mí? ¿Qué tan diferente será a mí? ¿Habrá sabido Trigon de su existencia? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si él hubiera sido la joya y yo no? ¿Puedo darme la oportunidad de tener un hermano?”_

Posiblemente fue todo eso lo que la obligó a aceptar de alguna forma la invitación del extraño chico, y esa mañana volver al mismo sitio en donde se habían conocido.

Cómo Jared le había prometido, ahí se encontraba él, de pie en el puerto, esperándola. Había ya algo más de personas, y un par de barcos aparcados, y el sol brillaba, pero fuera de eso era la misma imagen que la noche anterior, incluso Jared traía puesta la misma ropa. Claro, que de cierta forma ella también, aunque no era literalmente la _“misma ropa”_ , ya que esa se había mojado por toda la lluvia, pero sí portaba el mismo estilo. Los que siempre eran los mismos eran sus talismanes: el del pecho, los de las manos y los de la cintura.

Raven descendió lentamente desde lo alto, parándose justo frente al chico, el cual le sonreía ampliamente, aparentemente contento de verla. Ella se descubrió su cabeza, haciendo su capucha hacia atrás, revelando su inexpresivo y frío rostro, prueba de que no compartía su mismo entusiasmo.

\- Viniste. – Exclamó con alegría el chico pelirrojo.

\- Esto no significa que te crea. – Recalcó de inmediato la hechicera. – Sólo necesito saber más de este asunto, y ésta es la única forma de hacerlo.

Jared se rió un poco, aunque intentó disimularlo; esto no le agradó de todo, aunque provocó que un ligero sonrojó surgiera en sus mejillas.

\- Por supuesto, lo que digas. – Dijo él rápidamente. – Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

\- ¿Ir de qué?

\- Pues para platicar, ¿no quieres que hablemos de esto aquí o sí? Llegué a la ciudad hace sólo un par de semanas, y no he tenido mucho tiempo de conocerla. ¿Qué tal si me la muestras?

Raven frunció el ceño ligeramente como señal de molestia por su comentario, al tiempo que alzaba su ceja izquierda un poco. Normalmente cualquier persona sólo necesitaría ver esa cara para entender el _“No”_ implícito, pero éste chico parecía ser del estilo de Chico Bestia que no entiende ese tipo de lenguajes.

\- ¿Me ves cara de guía de turistas?

\- Anda, ¡vamos! – Le contestó rápidamente, tomándola de su muñeca sin que ésta pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- ¡Relájate!, ahora estás con tu hermano mayor, ¡ven!

Sin dar mayor explicación, comenzó a caminar con rapidez, jalándola detrás de él. Raven intentó forcejear, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta el chico ya la estaba guiando a dónde él quería.

 

Por su lado, el resto de los Titanes que no tenían un _“asunto personal”_ que atender, como Robin había mencionado, se habían unido a la búsqueda de Slade y Terra, o mejor dicho de cualquier pista sobre su paradero. Robin, Starfire y Cyborg, se habían separado para investigar algunos puntos importantes de la ciudad, mientras Chico Bestia tenía la misión de ir a la Preparatoria Murukami e interrogar a la chica que pensaba que era Terra; esa era por ahora su única pista sólida, pero tampoco era del todo segura.

El líder del equipo se había dirigido a las afueras de la ciudad en su motocicleta, hacia un parque de diversiones abandonado, justo dónde Chico Bestia le había indicado. Según la información que recibió de su compañero, ese era un lugar que Terra frecuentaba mucho, y que había nombrado como _“lo más cercano a un hogar que había tenido”_. Ese también había sido el sitio en donde Chico Bestia tuvo el último acercamiento conocido con Slade: un enfrentamiento con uno de sus robots copias. Luego de dos peleas con el villano, el parque ya se encontraba algo demacrado, pero esperaba al menos encontrar una pista sobre alguna de las dos personas que buscaba.

Recorrió el sitio de un lado a otro, juego por juego, atracción por atracción, pero no tuvo suerte. No había señas de que alguien hubiera estado ahí en los últimos meses. De nuevo se encontraba con un callejón sin salida.

\- _‘Starfire a Robin’._ – Escuchó que la voz de su compañera le habla desde su intercomunicador.

\- ¿Qué encontraste, Starfire? – Le preguntó, acercando el aparato a su rostro.

También a las afueras de la ciudad, pero al otro lado de ésta, Starfire se encontraba en el interior de una oscura y enorme cueva, con una apariencia que a cualquier persona normal le causaría escalofríos. Hacía mucho tiempo que la Tamaraniana no iba a ese sitio, meses de hecho, pero todo seguía exactamente igual a la última vez que estuvo ahí, a excepción de una cosa. La estatua de Terra, de pie sobre aquella base en donde habían colocado la placa con las palabras _“Terra, una Joven Titán, una Verdadera Amiga”_ , había desaparecido, sin dejar el menor rastro, tal y como Chico Bestia había dicho.

Starfire se sorprendió mucho en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso. Tuvo que tocar varias veces el aire sobre la plataforma, incluso ésta misma, mirar detrás, adelante, entre las rocas cercanas para verificar que no se había caído en algún sitio, pero nada; se había esfumado.

\- Chico Bestia tenía razón. – Murmuró en voz baja en su comunicador, mientras miraba hincada la placa conmemorativa. – Terra ya no está en esta cueva, y parece que desde hace mucho tiempo.

Robin guardó silencio, meditando un poco. ¿Por qué no había ido a verificar si Terra seguía en la cueva o no luego de que Chico Bestia les habló de esa chica? ¿Por qué no hizo una confirmación tan sencilla y rápida? ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por alto algo como eso? Bien, no había porqué lamentarse en esos momentos. Que no esté ahora, no significaba que no lo estuviera meses atrás. Tampoco significaba que Terra hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, pues alguien podría habérsela llevado. Y aunque fuera así, tampoco significaba que fuera la estudiante que Chico Bestia había visto, ni tampoco que fuera a quien Raven reconoció en la Plataforma. Lo único seguro de todo ese asunto era que algo sospechoso estaba pasando, y Terra era parte crucial de ello.

\- Cyborg, ¿qué encontraste en la fabrica? – Le preguntó ahora a su otro compañero, también a través de su dispositivo.

Cyborg había ido a la fabrica abandona, más que abandonada en ruinas, en donde había estado la primera base de Slade. Luego de la pelea final que tuvieron con él en ese sitio, el villano abandonó su guarida y al parecer se cambió a otra. Ellos volvieron una vez más luego de eso, cuando Robin comenzó a alucinar, por así decirlo, con que Slade lo atacaba. Luego de una exploración rápida entre los escombros, Cyborg no encontró nada fuera de lo común, o más bien nada fuera de lo que esperaba encontrar.

\- Nada. – Fue la respuesta rápida del Titán, estando sobre una columna, mirando a su alrededor. – Todo sigue igual que la última vez que estuvimos aquí. No parece que Slade haya vuelto por acá.

Robin ya lo había previsto. Era casi obvio que Slade no volvería a su antigua base, en especial si se estaba escondiendo de Terra, pero igual debía de descartar la posibilidad. Slade siempre sabía cómo borrar su rastro, ocultarse, moverse sigilosamente y luego saltarte por la espalda justo cuando acabas de bajar tu guardia. Estaba contento de al menos en esa ocasión no ser su presa, aunque considerando lo ocurrido el día anterior era difícil de decir quién era la presa real: Terra o Slade.

\- _‘¿No hay noticias de Chico Bestia?’_ – Cuestionó Cyborg por el comunicador.

\- No aún.

\- _‘¿Y cuando se desocupara Raven de su asunto personal?’_ – Agregó a su vez Starfire por el mismo medio; seguía aún con deseos de saber de qué se trataba.

\- Démosle un poco de espacio. Veámonos en el punto de reunión y esperemos a ver que obtiene Chico Bestia.

Ambos afirmaron con un simple _“Sí”_ , y cada uno por su cuenta se dirigieron al punto acordado. A su vez, Robin se subió de regreso a su motocicleta, y se dirigió de regreso a la ciudad. Ahora todo dependía de su única pista inicial.

 

Al mismo tiempo, en la Preparatoria Murukami, la campana que marcaba el final de la segunda hora sonó con fuerza. Normalmente el sonido de la campana sería un alivio y alegría para todos los alumnos, pero ese no era un día normal: era día de examen. Por lo mismo, aquellos que todavía para ese entonces seguían luchando con el segundo problema de algebra, intentando al menos descifrar que era lo que quería decir, el escuchar la campana sonar era como despertar de una horrible pesadilla para caer en otra peor. Más de la mitad del salón de Tammy se encontraba en esa situación. Resignados, los chicos comenzaron a levantarse de sus butacas, caminar al escritorio del profesor, y dejar con pesar el examen sobre éste.  

\- ¿Cómo te fue, Tammy? – Escuchó que la voz de su amiga Mary le decía a sus espaldas, justo cuando dejaba el examen con el resto.

\- No estoy segura. – Comentó con cierta inseguridad en su voz, volteándose hacia sus compañeras. – Creo que adiviné en la mitad del examen.

Mary y Sarah rieron divertidas ante el comentario. Ellas también estuvieron en la misma situación, pero eran de la idea de que era mejor reírse de la desgracia que llorar. Después de todo, tendrían una feliz semana antes de tener que enfrentar la triste realidad de su calificación. Las tres chicas se dirigieron de regreso a sus pupitres, comenzando a guardar sus cosas para irse a su siguiente salón. Tenían un receso de veinte minutos antes de que comenzará la siguiente clase, donde también habría un examen, y lo sensato sería repasar un poco, aunque fuera el último intento desesperado.

\- El de mañana será más sencillo. – Comentó Sarah mientras las tres se dirigirían a la puerta. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a estudiar juntas a mi casa?

\- Tú sólo quieres que te ayudemos con tu chocolate porque de seguro aún no lo tienes listo. – Contestó Mary casi como regaño, achicando los ojos. Sarah rió nerviosa ante el comentario.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Respondió entre dientes. – ¿Qué dices Tammy?

\- Pues…

Tammy se detuvo en seco en cuanto puso un pie fuera del salón. Sus ojos azules estaban quietos y puestos al frente, en una persona que estaba parada en el pasillo, solamente a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. Esta persona resaltaba del resto, no sólo por el hecho de no traer el uniforme de la escuela, sino por su piel y cabello verde, mismos que Tammy reconoció de inmediato, muy a su pesar. Se veía algo sorprendida al verlo, aunque más que sorprendida se podría decir que estaba desconcertada. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por un rato, justo como había pasado la primera vez que se vieron.

Chico Bestia había estado de pie, esperándola por un largo tiempo mientras terminaba su examen. Su expresión se notaba seria, algo ausente; muy diferente a como normalmente se presentaba cuando iba a verla. Este cambio no sólo se debía a lo que Tammy le había gritado la última vez, sino también debido a la misión que ahí lo llevaba en esa ocasión.

\- Oh no, es ese chico verde de nuevo. – Comentó Mary con molestia, y Sarah pareció compartir su sentimiento.

El Titán las ignoró y se dirigió directo a Tammy, parándose frente a ella con firmeza.

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué manera te digo que no tengo nada que hablar contigo? – Le contestó la rubia con seriedad volteando hacia otro lado.

\- Será mejor que te vayas o le llamaremos al prefecto. – Amenazó Sarah, señalándolo con su dedo, aunque de nuevo éste la ignoró.

\- Es muy importante que hablé contigo, ahora. – Indicó recalcando el _“ahora”_. – Se trata de Slade.

Tammy se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, y entonces se volvió de nuevo a él, mirando el semblante serio que adornaba el rostro de Chico Bestia. Era evidente para cualquiera que no bromeaba, y que se trataba de algo realmente grave.

\- ¿Slade? – Preguntó Mary confundida, volteando a ver a Tammy.

\- ¿Quién es Slade? – Agregó Sarah del mismo modo.

Tammy volteó a ver a Sarah, luego a  Mary, y por último se viró de nuevo a Chico Bestia. No respondió a las dudas de sus amigas, pero en su lugar pasó a hacerle caso a la insistencia de su visitante.

\- Adelántense. – Les indicó a su amigas, y entonces comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba su aula. – Las alcanzo en el salón en un momento.

Volteó a ver de reojo a Chico Bestia, y le hizo la indicación con la cabeza de que lo siguiera. Éste parpadeó un poco confundido, pero le hizo caso, mientras Sarah y Mary los miraban alejarse. Casi siempre Tammy se mantenía renuente y se negaba a ver a ese chico, pero en otras ocasiones parecía totalmente abierta a hacerlo. ¿Qué había realmente entre Tammy y él?

La joven llevó a Chico Bestia hasta el patio, hacia atrás del edificio para ser exactos. Ese lugar estaba solo, por lo que Chico Bestia intuyó que quería que hablaran a solas.

 - Aceptaste hablar conmigo porque sabes quién es Slade, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó con un ligero rastro de alegría, ya que eso podría significar que recordaba cosas que sólo Terra podría recordar.

\- No tengo idea de quién sea esa persona de quien hablas. – Le respondió ésta a su vez de manera cortante, dándole la espalda. – Pero hace unas noches atrás, un tipo extraño entró a mi cuarto, y me amenazó a mí y a mi familia. Usaba un traje de acero y una máscara, mitad negra y mitad bronce…

Chico Bestia se sobresaltó sorprendido al escuchar esa descripción, y supo de inmediato en quién encajaba a la perfección.

\- ¡Slade!

Tammy se volteó un poco hacia él, aunque no por completo, mirándolo de reojo. En su rostro se le notaba algo de preocupación al recordar ese encuentro tan desagradable.

\- Supuse que tal vez podrías estarte refiriendo a ese individuo. Él insistía también en que era esa Terra de quien tú hablas tanto, y me dijo que le pagaría las que le debo. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Todo lo que ella describía encajaba perfectamente en la teoría de Robin y los otros, e incluso anexaba un agregado más a ella. Slade no sólo quería venganza contra Terra, también ya había dado con Tammy, e igual estaba convencido de que era realmente Terra.

\- Entonces es verdad, Slade anda detrás de ti. – Murmuró en voz baja como respuesta a toda la información que acababa de procesar.

\- ¿Por qué? – Exclamó ella a su vez con notoria consternación. – ¿Qué no pueden entender que no soy esa persona que buscan?

\- Ya no interesa si eres Terra o no. Si Slade piensa que lo eres se vengará de ti por lo que Terra le hizo. Escúchame, él es un hombre muy peligroso; puede lastimarte a ti, a tus amigas, o quien sea que esté cerca de ti, de eso no lo dudes.

Los ojos de Tammy se cubrieron de cierto miedo al escucharlo. Su encuentro le dejó muy claro que ese hombre de máscara no estaba bromeando con sus amenazas, pero las palabras de Chico Bestia se las confirmaba por completo.

\- Yo puedo protegerte, pero necesito que confíes en mí. – Agregó el Titán, acercándosele con cuidado, tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué… puedo hacer?

\- Primero necesito que me digas la verdad, toda la verdad. ¿Eres Terra? ¿Estuviste anoche en la Plataforma Petrolera cerca de la Torre? ¿Te encontraste con Slade en ese lugar?

No hubo ninguna respuesta inmediata. Tammy desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, como pensando, meditando en las preguntas, meditando en las respuestas. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Dudaba acaso entre decir la verdad o una mentira? ¿Dudaba acaso entre decir lo que Chico Bestia quería oír y lo que ella quería decir? ¿Qué era realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Tammy Hawk?

Se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Chico Bestia y su mirada se endureció un poco, tal vez debido a un ligero enojo.

\- Yo… no… soy… ¡Terra! – Le contestó con algo de fuerza. – Me llamó Tammy, Tammy Hawk, esa es quién soy, acéptalo de una vez. Y no sé de qué estás hablando, estuve en mi casa todo el día de ayer estudiado, y no he vuelto a ver a ese individuo desde aquella ocasión.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?

\- ¿Cómo no voy a estar segura de algo como eso?

Chico Bestia no estaba muy seguro de creerle o no, pero mínimo la parte de haber estado todo el día en su casa estudiando era fácil de comprobar, así que al menos eso no le parecía una mentira. De ser así, no pudo haber sido la chica que Raven vio en la Plataforma. ¿Entonces qué ocurría? Era evidente que Slade estaba buscándola, tanto así que había tenido un encuentro con ella hace poco. ¿Qué ocurre con el incendio? ¿Podría haberse tratado de otra persona? Pero era demasiada coincidencia que Raven la hubiera confundido con Terra. Entonces, ¿podría ser posible que realmente Slade y él hubieran estado equivocados y Tammy no fuera realmente Terra? Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Terra? ¿Y quién era Tammy Hawk?

Todo se volvía demasiado confuso, y en esencia lo único que hacían era maquilar teorías en la cabeza sin ninguna base sólida.

\- Sé que no aceptarías irte a la Torre para que te proteja, ¿cierto?

\- Claro que no. Tengo una casa, a mis abuelos, tengo exámenes para los cuales estudiar.

\- ¿Todo eso más importante que tu propia vida?

\- Lo es para mí… - Murmuró el voz baja con un poco de pesar. No era la primera vez que la oía hablar de esa forma.

\- Entonces al menos ahora sí acepta esto.

El Titán le extendió en ese momento su propio comunicador de forma redonda, color amarillo con una T en ella; el comunicador de los Titanes. Cada uno de los Titanes, incluyendo a los honorarios, tenía uno. La primera vez que se vieron, Chico Bestia se lo había ofrecido, pero Tammy lo rechazó. Ahora, se lo ofrecía una vez más.

\- Si Slade se te vuelve a acercar, podrás llamarme con él.

Tammy miró el comunicador con duda, pero en esta ocasión si lo tomó. Lo acercó un poco a su rostro, admirándolo fijamente en silencio, como si viera algo realmente extraño, o algo que hacía mucho no veía.

\- Debo irme, tengo un examen. – Murmuró en voz baja, y entonces comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior del edificio.

\- Ten cuidado, por favor. – Le dijo Chico Bestia rápidamente, siguiéndola con la vista. – ¡Si ocurre cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme!

Tammy no dijo nada más, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver de nuevo. Simplemente se alejó caminando, sin mirar atrás. Chico Bestia ya no sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Era Terra o no era Terra? Ya no estaba seguro, pero tampoco era importante en ese momento. Fuera quien fuera, debía de protegerla de Slade pasara lo que pasara.

Se convirtió en ese momento en una paloma, y se alejó volando hacia los aires para reunirse con sus amigos. No tendría mucho que decirles, excepto la confirmación de que Slade buscaba a Terra, pero ninguna pista de cómo dar con él.

Tammy se asomó un poco para ver como la paloma de color verde se alejaba volando. Un fuerte suspiro de alivio se soltó de sus labios y entonces pegó su espalda a la pared, dejándose resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Tal vez no existía ser humano, o algo más, en este mundo que pudiera entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ésta chica en esos momentos. Tantas confusiones, tantos miedos, tantos pensamientos y recuerdos incomprensibles. Su mente no podría considerarse una mente humana, sino más bien la mente de un fantasma… De un muerto viviente.

Miró de nuevo el dispositivo en su mano. Su forma, su color, su peso, la sensación del material contra su piel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le causaba tanta incomodidad, tanta pesadez? Era la misma sensación que había sentido al tener de cerca a aquel intruso en su cuarto, al escuchar la voz de Slade murmurándole esas palabras. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y ni siquiera tenía frío. Ella no sabía por qué le pasaba todo eso, pero a la vez lo tenía muy claro. Era imposible poner con palabras como su mente divagaba entre el sí y el no, como tambaleándose sobre la cuerda floja. Sentía que se caería en cualquier momento, ¿pero a dónde? ¿A cuál de los dos vacíos sin fin terminaría cayendo sin remedio? Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y entonces empezó a llorar, pegando el comunicador contra su pecho. Se sentía mal, se sentía realmente mal…

La silueta de alguien se paró justo frente a ella de pronto. No era Chico Bestia, ni tampoco alguien que usara el uniforme de Murukami. Tampoco se trataba de algún maestro, o de algún otro trabajador de la escuela. Sin embargo, Tammy sabía muy bien quién era.

Sus ojos primero divisaron sus botas altas y negras. Luego, fue subiendo su vista por sus pantalones color café oscuro, hasta su torso cubierto con una camiseta negra mangas largas, para terminar en su rostro blanco y pálido, sólo al descubierto sus labios y barbilla, pues el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara negra alrededor de su cabeza, de la que se veía surgir sus largos cabellos rubios y largos, exactamente iguales a los de ella, ondeando ligeramente por el viento. Era ella, la misma chica que Raven había visto en la plataforma, la misma que había atacado a Slade presentándose como su ex aprendiz: Terra, de pie frente a ella con sus manos en la cintura y una amplia sonrisa astuta en los labios.

\- Muy bien hecho, Tammy. – Comentó la aparecida con un tono divertido.

Tammy la miró fijamente sin reflejar la menor emoción en su rostro. Bajó su mirada con pesar, aún con sus mejillas húmedas por sus lágrimas, volviendo a ver el comunicador.

\- ¿A qué se refería sobre anoche y una Plataforma Petrolera? – Murmuró en voz baja sin alzar su vista. – ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Nada que tú no desearas, Tammy. Fui a encargarme de Slade para que ya no te molestara a ti y a tu familia.

Tammy se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta, misma que provocó que levantara de nuevo su cabeza, volteándola a ver un poco pasmada.

\- ¿Acaso lo…?

\- No, pero pronto lo estará. – Interrumpió Terra antes de que Tammy terminara su pregunta. – Y los Jóvenes Titanes serán los siguientes…

\- ¡¿Qué?!, no, espera…

Tammy se puso de pie rápidamente como le fue posible, mirando en todo momento a la persona frente a ella con cierta inquietud en su semblante.

\- ¿Por qué ellos? Nunca me dijiste que ellos…

\- Ese es otro tema que no tiene que ver contigo. – Interrumpió de nuevo con un notorio tono de burla. Entonces, alzó su mano derecha hacia ella, pasando sus dedos un poco por su largo cabello rubio, casi como jugando con él. – ¿Pero a ti qué te preocupa? Eso debería de hacerte feliz. Tú no quieres que nadie se meta en tu vida, ¿o no? Y Chico Bestia se está metiendo de más.

Tammy apartó rápidamente su mano de ella, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pegándose contra pared inconscientemente.

\- Intenté de mil formas alejarlo de mí, pero simplemente regresa. – Pretendió explicarse. – ¡No sé que más hacer! Por favor, no… No lo lastimes, es una buena persona… Y se ve que eres una persona muy importante para…

Terra rió divertida con fuerza por su comentario, en especial por la parte de _“es una buena persona”_ , pero su risa no era feliz: más bien reflejaba puro cinismo.

\- Eso lo veremos en su momento, no te preocupes ahora. Tú continúa con tu vida normal, y yo me encargaré de Slade y los Jóvenes Titanes. Así tendrás todo lo que deseas, y por lo tanto yo también. Pero si rompes tu parte, sabes bien lo que pasara.

Tammy se sentía intimidada por la presencia de esa persona. No era capaz siquiera de mantenerle la mirada, aunque ella usara una máscara. Se abrazó así misma temblando un poco, mirando hacia el suelo con miedo.

\- Sí… lo haré… - Balbuceó en voz baja, casi inaudible.

No escuchó ningún tipo de respuesta luego de eso, y al subir de nuevo su mirada… Terra se había ido, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Un segundo después la campana sonó de nuevo, pero ahora marcando el inicio de la nueva hora, y por lo tanto de su nuevo examen. Sin embargo, en esos momentos había perdido por completo el interés en eso. Aún así, comenzó a avanzar, casi arrastrando sus pies de regreso al interior.

Tammy Hawk tenía una vida perfecta, pero la verdad era que ésta no era tan perfecta como todos creían. Su vida perfecta, de hecho, no era más que una vil mentira…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 09**


	10. Capitulo 01. Nunca más

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 10  
** **_“Nunca más”_ **

Lo único que Raven quería al aceptar tal “invitación”, era aclarar el sin número de preguntas y dudas que tenía en su cabeza con respecto a su supuesto hermano, y una vez aclarado eso poder concentrarse en sus otros traumas emocionales en turno, que incluían sus confusos sentimientos hacia Robin, sus celos hacia Starfire, y sus fallidos cuervos de chocolate; era difícil determinar cuál de ellos era el peor. Además, también tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros en la búsqueda de Slade, y descubrir si Terra realmente había vuelto a la vida. En otras palabras, estaba demasiado ocupada en esos momentos, y lo que deseaba era terminar con eso rápido. Sin embargo, al parecer había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que sería así.

De todos los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza mientras Jared prácticamente la arrastraba por la ciudad, el que menos se le ocurrió fue que la estuviera llevando al Centro Comercial Jump, uno de sus sitios menos favoritos. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso pasara? El puerto se encontraba demasiado lejos del Centro Comercial, ¿cómo era posible que la hubiera llevado hasta ese sitio sin oponerse lo suficiente para evitarlo? No tenía el más mínimo sentido  realmente; ella tenía vagos recuerdos de haber opuesto resistencia, haberle dicho que se detuviera, e incluso de haberle gritado, pero ahí estaba, de pie en la entrada de esa plaza, rodeada de todas esas personas que pasaban a su lado, entrando y saliendo consecutivamente de una tienda a otra, mareándola con tanto movimiento y ruido.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó con molestia la hechicera, volteando a ver al chico de ojos rojos de manera fulminante. Por su lado, éste la miraba con un semblante totalmente entusiasta y contento.

\- En el Centro Comercial hay de todo. – Le explicó. – Aquí tenemos tiendas de ropa, cafés, restaurantes, librerías; es el lugar perfecto para pasar el día juntos.

\- ¿El día? ¿Estás pensando que nos quedemos aquí todo el día? – Raven pareció molestarse más de lo que ya estaba. – No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡y no soy una persona que le guste ir a los Centros Comerciales!

\- Es bueno que me digas eso. ¿Lo ves?, ya nos estamos conociendo.

Raven se quedó confundida ante la actitud del muchacho. ¿Cómo podía seguir sonriendo con ese optimismo y hablarle de esa forma tan amistosa luego de que ella le respondía con todo lo contrario? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿A qué quería llegar con todo eso? Estaba por decirle que se dejara de tonterías y llegaran al grano de ese asunto, cuando Jared se le adelantó.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Le preguntó de inmediato, dando un paso hacia ella, lo que provocó que reaccionara, retrocediendo un poco levitando. – El mío es el rojo, y el negro también un poco.

\- Ah… - La hechicera vaciló, aunque luego llegó a pensar que contestar esa pregunta no tendría porque causar algún dañó. – El azul… creo…

\- Bien, entonces  deja que tu hermano mayor te compré algo de ropa azul.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Fue lo único que pudo decir, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él la volvió a tomar de su muñeca, y la jaló hacia la tienda de ropa más cercana sin dar mayor explicación. Al parecer, responder esa pregunta no había sido buena idea…

Jared no bromeaba, realmente tenía pensado comprarle ropa azul. Sin darle tiempo siquiera de pronunciar un “pero” como queja, comenzó a pasarle prenda tras prenda de su color favorito, llevándola de un lado a otro como muñeca de trapo. ¿Qué demonios se creía? Ni siquiera Starfire cuando la obligaba a ir de compras con ella la traía de esa forma. ¿Era algún tipo de truco para ganarse su confianza? ¿Comprarle ropa? Si esa era su intención había elegido la estrategia errónea.

\- ¡Esto no va para nada conmigo! – Exclamó la hechicera oscura con enojo, casi gritando al salir del probador levitando rápidamente hacia él.

Las miradas de casi todos los presentes se fijaron en ella, al salir luciendo ese hermoso vestido ligero que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, de un color azul claro magnífico, con los hombros descubiertos, sin mangas, sujeto al cuello con un lazo, dejando la mitad de la espalda descubierta. La forma del vestido se ajustada a la perfección con su figura, y por extraño que pareciera, el color combinaba bien con su singular tono de piel. Raven se veía realmente hermosa, pero se hubiera visto mucho mejor de no haber tenido esa mirada fulminante y llena de molestia en el rostro.

\- ¿Y por qué te lo probaste entonces? – Comentó Jared un poco indiferente, mientras miraba algunos sombreros colocados en un aparador, intentando elegir uno.

\- ¡Por qué tú me obligaste!

\- Oye, yo no te apunté con un arma ni nada, ¿o sí?

Raven se desesperó y estaba por gritarle, cuando de nuevo calló al darse cuenta de que no sabía que gritarle exactamente. No, de hecho no la había forzado a ponérselo, ni amenazado, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo había elegido el vestido, dicho que se lo probara y de alguna forma la guió al probador, pero ella no tenía por qué haberle hecho caso. ¿Por qué se puso ese vestido entonces? Bien, en realidad no era feo, era ligero y fresco, ideal para el verano. Pero ella no usaba ese tipo de cosas, no era su estilo, y no importaba que fuera azul.

\- Ahora, esto. – Escuchó como el muchacho mencionaba, justo antes de colocarle sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja, color blanco, con una flor azul como adorno.

Luego, la tomó de los hombros por detrás y la guió hasta que se pusiera de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Ahí se estaba viendo, su propio reflejo, su cuerpo cubierto con la tela azul de ese vestido, el sombrero adornando su cabeza, sus hombros y brazos descubiertos… Lo que veía en el espejo era algo que nunca había visto. No era sólo la ropa, toda ella se veía diferente. Sus ojos parecían diferentes, las facciones de su rostro se veían diferentes, incluso el tono de su piel parecía cambiar. La forma de su cuerpo, de su cabello, todo era totalmente desconocido para ella. Era como ver a una completa extraña de pie frente a ella, pero no era así. Esa era ella, era Raven… No lo podía creer, ¿cómo un simple vestido y un sombrero podían causar ese efecto tan significativo? El rostro de la Titán no podía salir de su asombro.

\- Mírate. – Escuchó como la voz de Jared murmuraba cerca de su oído, estando detrás de ella. – Te ves hermosa. Oh sí, esa es mi hermana Raven, la Titán rompe corazones. Debes de tener a un sequito de fans detrás de ti, ¿no? O al menos una docena de pretendientes.

¿Sería cierto lo que decía? ¿Realmente se veía hermosa? ¿Esa imagen ante ella era lo que los chicos consideraban hermoso?, ¿lo que Robin consideraba atractivo? Pero era tan distinto a cómo era normalmente. ¿Podía ella ser así de bonita? ¿Podía ella no ser la chica oscura, fría, introvertida, y dura, y en su lugar ser una chica linda como en ese espejo? ¿Podría ella ser esa clase de chica que les gustaba a los chicos…?

De pronto, por un leve momento, un pensamiento un poco extraño surgió en su cabeza. ¿De dónde había venido? Tal vez de pensar en Robin, no estaba del todo segura. Simplemente surgió de la nada en su cabeza, casi como si alguien se lo hubiera implantado de golpe: “me veo más bonita que Starfire…”

El pensar eso pareció asustarla un poco, rápidamente despejó de su mente todo eso. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? Algo no estaba bien. Tomó el sombrero y se lo quitó de la cabeza, apartándose del espejo y de Jared.

\- Esa no soy yo… - Murmuró en voz baja con cierta duda.

\- Eres quien quieras ser, hermanita, no más, no menos.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme hermanita! – Pronunció con fuerza, girándose hacia él; la expresión de enojo había vuelto. – Yo no soy tu hermana.

\- Es más corto que media hermana, e igual se aplica, no te estreses. – Murmuró divertido, sonriéndole ampliamente.

De nuevo hacía lo mismo: seguir con la misma actitud sin importar como ella reaccionara. ¿Qué era lo que quería ganar con eso? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba realmente?

\- Sonríe un poco, anda. – Se le acercó de golpe, colocando sus dedos índice a cada extremo de su boca, y moviendo ésta para que simular una sonrisa, cosa que a ella no le agradó en lo más mínimo. – Tienes un lindo rostro cuando sonríes.

Raven lo tomó de las muñecas de pronto, casi con la intención de cortárselas de la fuerza que aplicó, y apartó sus manos sin espera de ella.

\- No vuelvas a hace eso, nunca, jamás. – Le indicó con cierta amenaza en su voz, antes de soltarlo.

\- De acuerdo, entendí el mensaje. – Le contestó él a su vez con algo de sarcasmo, aunque parecía que se seguía divirtiendo con la situación.

Que diferente se veía este chico a como se encontraba el día anterior. Anoche se veía nervioso, dudoso de qué decir o qué hacer, desesperado porque Raven le creyera. Ahora estaba animado, enérgico, totalmente feliz y confiado. ¿Qué había causado ese cambio? La única conclusión a la que Raven llegaba, era que… Estaba lidiando con un verdadero loco.

Jared se dirigió de nuevo a los vestidos, eligiendo otro de color azul, pero este era corto, muy corto, totalmente pegado al cuerpo, escotado y sin mangas.

\- Bien, ¿qué tal éste ahora? – Le preguntó mientras se lo ensañaba. Raven simplemente se le quedó viendo con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.

\- No estás hablando enserio…

\- Oye, ¿sabes cuantas chicas querrían que sus hermanos mayores las llevarán de compras?

\- ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!

\- Luego discutimos ese tema. – Rápidamente le entregó el vestido y la guió de regreso al probador. – ¡Andando!

Prácticamente la empujó hacia adentro de éste, cerrando la cortina detrás de ella.

Todo el día fue casi igual a eso. Yendo de una tienda de ropa a otra, eligiendo vestidos, blusas, pantalones para mujer, todo en un estilo que Raven nunca en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido usar si no fuera por Jared la arrastró de esa forma por toda la plaza. Luego siguieron los zapatos. ¿Tacones? ¿Cómo podían las chicas usar tacones? Eran las cosas más incómodas e inútiles del mundo, ¿para qué se suponía que servían los tacones? Nunca pensó que ese día llegaría, pero prefería mil veces salir con Starfire, al menos con ella su “no” sí era tomado como un “no”, y fin de se la historia.

\- Llevamos una hora aquí y sólo me has llevado a comprar ropa. – Se quejaba Raven, caminando con disgusto detrás de Jared, quien cargaba varias bolsas con todo lo que habían comprado.

\- Y zapatos, no olvides los zapatos. – Agregó el chico sin voltear a verla. – Y creó que llevamos más de una hora. Cómo vuela el tiempo, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Cuál es el plan en todo esto?, ¡¿Qué es lo qué quieres conseguir?!

\- No hay ningún plan, sólo diviértete.

\- ¿Te parece que me estoy divirtiendo?

Cómo él bien había dicho, muchas chicas estarían contentas de que sus hermanos las llevarán de compras y les compraron lo que quisieran, pero al parecer Raven era la excepción en todos los sentidos.

\- Mira, ropa gótica. – Le dijo con entusiasmo, señalando ahora a una tienda de apariencia más oscura y reservada. – Es más tu estilo, ¿no? Vamos a ver.

\- ¡Qué ya no quiero!

Y una vez más la arrastró hacia el interior de esa tienda, así como lo había hecho en todas las anteriores. De igual forma la hizo probarse varios atuendos, y terminó comprándole algunos de ellos. No podía tener dinero ilimitado, en algún momento se le tenía que acabar… Bien, ese no era un gran plan.

\- ¿Quieres un helado? – Le preguntó mientras salían de la tienda gótica y ahora la jalaba hacia un puesto de helados ubicado justo al frente.

\- ¡No!

\- Lo tomaré como un sí.

Un minuto después la imagen continuó igual, el chico pelirrojo cargando bolsas, arrastrando a la Titán por la plaza, ésta intentando resistirse de mala gana, pero ahora cada uno tenía un cono de helado de chocolate en una mano, aunque Raven no parecía disfrutar del suyo. Una vez que terminaron la ropa y los zapatos, el próximo objetivo de Jared parecía ser una tienda de discos.

\- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

\- ¡Ninguna!

\- ¿Enserio?, ¡a mí también me gusta esa!

Y la próxima media hora de Raven fue escuchar canciones de un género de música que ni siquiera sabía que existía. ¿Ahora qué seguía?

\- Ahora vayamos a ver una película. – Propuso el chico, señalándose hacia el cine del Centro Comercial.

 - ¡No quiero ver una película! – Le contestó Raven furiosa; para ese entonces ya estaba más que harta de todo eso.

\- Claro que quieres, miremos la cartelera.

\- ¡No quiero!

Jared caminó hacia los posters de la parte de afuera, en dónde se encontraban las películas que estaban pasando en esos momentos. Raven, mientras tanto, se frotaba sus sienes con sus dedos en círculos, intentando tranquilizarse. Había dos opciones: o sólo quería ser amable y hacer que se divirtiera, y no tenía ninguna mala intención, o realmente quería volverla loca y poner a prueba su paciencia. Respiró varias veces intentando tranquilizarse, repitiendo “Azarath Metrion Zinthos” en voz baja varias veces hasta que logró tranquilizarse por completo.

No tenía por qué perder el control; lo que pasó ya pasó. Había perdido unas cuantas horas en tonterías, pero ya todo había pasado. Tal vez si lo complacía dejaría de comportarse como loco y podría obtener lo que quería. Sólo una película y todo terminaría al fin; ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

\- ¿Te gustan las de terror? – Escuchó de pronto que le preguntaba, llamando su atención y haciendo que volteara a verlo.

Jared se encontraba señalando hacia una película en la cartelera: “Wicked Scary 2”. El sólo leer ese título y ver la imagen del horrible monstruo en el poster, provocó que el rostro de Raven palideciera más de lo normal, y sus ojos se abrieran por completo. Era la segunda parte de aquella película que había visto hace mucho tiempo con sus amigos, con horribles y espeluznantes resultados. El eslogan principal del poster publicitario era: “Dos veces más aterradora que la anterior”.

\- Por tu rostro veo que te mueres por verla. – Comentó Jared y entonces la tomó del brazo, jalándola hacia la taquilla.

\- ¡Espera!, ¡no puedo ver esa película! – Intentó decirle, o más bien advertirle, pero Jared no hizo caso.

El cartel mentía; la película no era dos veces más aterradora que la primera, era de hecho tres veces más aterradora. Aproximadamente una hora después, una estampida de personas asustadas salió corriendo del cine, gritando a todo pulmón, pero no por causa de la cinta, sino por el hecho de que uno de los monstruos más aterradores de la película literalmente se materializó en la sala. Al principio todos creyeron que era algún efecto especial, pero no, era un efecto de los poderes de Raven saliéndose de control por un exabrupto que le había dado por una de las escenas. Logró tranquilizarse con mucho esfuerzo y recobrar el control de sus poderes, pero era obvio que tendrían que dejar la película a medias.

Unos minutos después de que toda la multitud saliera, Jared y Raven les siguieron. Ésta última caminaba con la mirada baja, totalmente apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras su acompañante reía divertido y alegre, cargando las bolsas de compras con una mano y con la otra sujetando su vaso de soda, bebiendo de éste con una pajilla.

\- Eso fue grandioso, Raven. – Comentó entre risas, caminando delante de ella. – No sabía que tenías ese lado bromista, ¿los viste correr?

\- No fue una broma, ¡tonto! – Le contestó entre dientes sin alzar su mirada. – Eso pasa cuando pierdo el control de mis poderes, ¡te dije que no podía ver esa película!

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, igual era muy mala. ¿Quién podría creerse algo como eso?

Raven comenzó a pensar que lo había hecho apropósito. Tal vez todo lo que había hecho ese día lo había hecho apropósito, con la sola intención de hacerla enojar, o quedar el ridículo, o las dos. ¿Llevarla al Centro Comercial? ¿Obligarla a comprar ropa? ¿Llevarla a ver la segunda parte de la película de terror que más le había dado miedo? ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa? Aunque, ¿no sé suponía que se acababan de conocer? ¿Cómo sabría esas cosas de ella?

\- Éste ha sido un día de lo más divertido, ¿no crees? – Comentó el pelirrojo, volteándose de nuevo hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa. – ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Raven alzó su mirada, y la cara que tenía en esos momentos sólo hubiera sido más aterradora de haber tenido sus cuatro ojos expuestos, brillando de color rojo sangre, y con colmillos afilados asomándose de su boca. Incluso Jared le pareció ligeramente amenazante la expresión de su supuesta hermana, quien comenzó a avanzar hacia él con pasos lentos y fuertes, que casi desquebrajaban el suelo con cada pisada. Él, a su vez, retrocedía a la par que ella avanzaba.

\- Me has llevado de arriba abajo por todo este maldito lugar durante todo el día, comprando ropa, helado, música, películas, ¡¿Qué piensas que quiero hacer ahora?! – Le gritó con fuerza sin importarle que eso llamara la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor.

Jared parpadeó, mirándola fijamente; se le veía algo aturdido por las palabras que le acababa de gritar. Miró de reojo hacia su izquierda, notando a las personas asustadas a su alrededor, y luego volvió hacia su acompañante.

\- ¿Comer algo? – Preguntó en voz baja con algo de simplicidad, que no hizo más que acrecentar el enojo de Raven.

\- ¡¡No quiero hacer nada!!, ¡¡¡Nada de nada!!! – Exclamó furiosa, gritándole a todo pulmón de tal forma que todos los que estaban cerca salieron corriendo a resguardarse adentro de alguna tienda.

La Titán se dio media vuelta, respirando con agitación, con sus hombros subiendo y bajando de manera rítmica. Su “Azarath Metrion Zinthos” no parecía tener resultado alguno en esa ocasión. Todo ese día había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, en un lugar que no le gustaba, haciendo cosas que no le interesaban, con una persona que ni siquiera conocía, para obtener absolutamente nada. Un tipo como ese no podía ser hijo de Trigon; eso tenía que ser un absurdo error. Debería de estar ayudando a sus amigos a buscar a Slade, a Terra, o estar intentando descifrar como derretir el chocolate y hacer los cuervos para Robin. Cualquier cosa que no fuera estar perdiendo tiempo, energías, y autocontrol en ese sitio. Sólo quería irse de una buena vez, pero algo la detuvo de hacerlo…

\- Lo siento. – Escuchó de pronto que la voz Jared le decía a sus espaldas, pero ya no en el mismo tono alegre y optimista que había tenido todo el día, sino uno totalmente diferente.

Raven se volteó un poco para verlo. Jared miraba al suelo de manera pensativa. Sus ojos, todo su rostro, mostraban una notoria melancolía, dolor, tristeza… Raven parpadeó confundida al ver ese cambio tan drástico en él.

\- Creo que simplemente me emocioné de más. – Susurró en voz baja sin alzar su cabeza, sonriendo levemente con algo de pesar. – Creo que… Siempre fantasee tanto con lo que sería tener una hermana, salir a pasear con ella, comprarle cosas, platicar y reír, simplemente estar juntos, ahuyentar a los chicos que voltearan a verla… esas cosas. – Cerró sus ojos y alzó sus manos a los lados en ese momento, como si fuera a dar un gran abrazo. – Y que al final del día que me sonriera y me dijera “gracias por este hermoso día, Jared. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo”.

El chico rió un poco y entonces se volteó lentamente, ahora siendo él quien le daba la espalda a la hechicera o no al revés.

\- Bueno, eso último lo acabo de improvisar. Pero el caso es que… creo que me dejé llevar de más por la emoción. Lo siento. Entenderé si quieres irte.

La voz de Jared se encontraba cargada de una fuerte tristeza y arrepentimiento. Parecía estarse diciendo así mismo “lo arruiné”, más que estárselo diciendo a ella. Raven comenzó en ese momento a sentirse realmente mal. “Culpa” era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que sentía.

Tal vez había exagerado un poco con su reacción y sus gritos. Jared no había hecho nada malo realmente. Le había comprado varios regalos, un helado, le pagó su boleto de cine, y hasta le compró unas palomitas, que habían salido volando en cuando le ocurrió aquel exabrupto, pero ese no era el punto. Había sido muy lindo y educado con ella todo el día, y en verdad parecía que realmente quería que se divirtiera. Ahora que lo pensaba, su actitud tal vez fue en verdad muy tonta; no tenía ningún motivo para ponerse así con él.

Raven suspiró con fuerza, volteando a ver la espalda de Jared con algo de pena.

\- Descuida, enserio. – Comenzó a decir sin estar segura de qué decir exactamente; Jared la volteó a ver con curiosidad por encima de su hombro. – Yo exageré con lo que dije… y eso. No fue un día… tan desagradable. De hecho… Me divertí un poco… creo.

\- ¿De verdad? – Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, volteándose por completo hacia ella.

\- Sí, bueno… - Balbuceó la Titán, mirando hacia un lado al otro, al techo, al suelo, intentando encontrar alguna pista de que debía decir. – El vestido azul no está… mal… Y la ropa gótica es más mi estilo. El helado no… sabía mal, y los discos tal vez… los oiga. Y bueno, fue divertido cuando todos salieron corriendo de la sala, sólo un poco…

Jared volvió a sonreír contento ante sus palabras, aunque ahora se veía más tranquilo que antes. Eso alivió un poco los hombros de Raven.

\- Gracias. – Le murmuró el chico de cabellos rojos. – Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora realmente?

Era una buena pregunta. Tenía deseos de irse, esa era la verdad, pero tampoco quería dejar ese tema inconcluso un día más, y volver a pasar por todo eso de nuevo. Lo mejor sería aclarar todo de una vez, que cada quien se fuera por su lado, y seguir con sus respectivas vidas. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que harían eso? Bien, lo único que se le ocurría era sentarse tranquilamente y platicar un poco.

\- Te aceptaré tomar un café. – Le contestó mientras miraba en dirección a una cafetería no muy lejos de donde estaban parados. – Pero sólo si podemos sentarnos… y hablar tranquilamente.

\- Me parece bien. – Le respondió él de inmediato, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Y así lo hicieron. Ambos entraron al Cat’s Eye Cafe, se sentaron en una mesa pegada a una ventana que daba al estacionamiento, uno frente al otro y todas las bolsas de compras a su lado. Jared pidió un Moka Frío, y Raven un Cappuccino con cacao, acompañado cada uno de un muffin natural de chocolate. El ambiente era agradable, contemporáneo y elegante, muy al estilo de los cafés estilo inglés que se estaban volviendo muy populares en los Estados Unidos. Había unas cuantas personas, la mayoría jóvenes, y un par de hombres de negocios. Estaba silencioso, y calmado; definitivamente era un lugar en donde Raven podía sentirse más cómoda.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Jared, mientras sorbía un poco su moka frío con una pajilla.

\- ¿Y bien… qué? – Fue la respuesta de Raven, mirándolo de reojo mientras daba un sorbo de su cappuccino.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? Debes de tener cientos de preguntas, ¿o no? Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

¿Cientos de preguntas? Bien, en efecto las tenía, aunque no eran específicamente sobre él, sino más bien sobre el asunto que supuestamente los relacionaba. A su vez, no estaba muy segura de qué preguntar sobre ese tema que le pudiera aclarar aunque fuera un poco las dudas que tenía. Así que en realidad, tenía cientos de preguntas, pero no se le venía ninguna a la mente en esos momentos.

\- En realidad no sé qué preguntar. – Confesó un poco avergonzada, clavado sus ojos en la espuma del cappuccino.

\- Oh, bueno, supongo que es comprensible. ¿Qué tal si yo te hago preguntas a ti?

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

Ahora era Jared el que se ponía a pensar en qué preguntar, y al parecer tampoco lo tenía del todo claro. Grandiosa conversación, los dos con dudas pero ninguno preguntando nada.

\- Bueno, eres una súper heroína, ¿no? – Comentó luego de un rato, a lo que Raven simplemente asintió. – Eso es genial, peleas contra villanos, salvas el mundo y todo eso.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Y por qué eres una Súper Heroína?

Raven parpadeó confundida por la pregunta tan repentina. ¿Por qué era una súper heroína? ¿Cómo que por qué? Le parecía una pregunta un poco rara.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, mejor cambio mi pregunta. – Una extraña expresión surgió en el rostro de Jared, mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazaba sus dedos frente a su rostro, y la volteaba a ver fijamente de una forma que hizo sentir ligeramente incómoda a la chica de piel gris. – ¿Por qué quisiste ser una Súper Heroína?

Raven se quedó congelada unos segundos, mirando atentamente los ojos rojizos y profundos de su acompañante. Tal vez había sido algún tipo de truco de luz, pero le había parecido verlos brillar un poco. Se frotó sus ojos para aclarar su vista, y la alzar su mirada de nuevo hacia él, el rostro de Jared había vuelto a la normalidad, a cómo lo había visto todo ese día, pero eso no quitó la extraña sensación que le había causado. Tal vez estaba cansada.

\- Yo… Creo que simplemente quería hacer un poco de bien… - Comenzó a explicarle, intentando dejar de pensar en el extraño espejismo. – De alguna manera compensar el mal que estaba destinada a provocar. En un inicio fue así, pero luego creo encontré una gran satisfacción en lo que hago.

El último comentario fue acompañado de una ligera sonrisa en los labios de la hechicera, el primer rastro visible de felicidad que surgía que en su rostro en todo ese día. Tal y como lo decía, en un inicio simplemente deseaba de alguna forma equilibrarla balanza, salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles, y hacer todo el bien que tuviera a su alcance, antes de llegar al inevitable fin que tenía destinado por ser hija de Trigon. Pero realmente le había gustado ser una Súper Heroína, una Titán, pelear contra los malos junto con sus compañeros, salvar el día y comer pizza. Tanto así que ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza dejar de serlo luego de que terminara el asunto de Trigon.

\- Disculpa… - Comentó el muchacho pelirrojo, aparentemente algo confundido. – ¿A qué te refieres con el mal que estabas destinada a provocar?

Raven se le quedó viendo extrañada por la pregunta. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso no sabía nada sobre el asunto del “Fin del Mundo” que Trigon iba a provocar? Él mismo había descrito que sabía que el culto, al que supuestamente afirmaba que había pertenecido su madre, buscaba a una mujer que tuviera un hijo de él. Tal vez era posible que no supiera toda la historia; debía confirmar eso antes de decir cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué tanto sabes de Trigon? – Le preguntó con seriedad. – Del demonio que dices que es tu padre.

\- No mucho, ni siquiera sabía su nombre antes de que tú me lo dijeras. Sé que era un demonio muy poderoso al que el culto al que mi madre pertenecía le era fiel, y que pensaban que algún día vendría a la Tierra y provocaría el Fin del Mundo, y necesitaban que tuviera un hijo para hacerlo. Básicamente eso investigué.

Sabía más de lo que pensaba, pero posiblemente no entendía realmente lo que eso significaba, o lo consideraba sólo una leyenda. Aunque, si fuera esto último, ¿cómo era que parecía seguro de ser el hijo de un demonio? Tanto así que no dudaba que él y ella fueran hermanos por lado de su padre.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que esa leyenda es cierta? Quiero decir… Pareces aceptar muy rápido que eres hijo de un demonio, cuando cualquiera que lo escuchara de inmediato pensaría que es una tontería.

Jared se sorprendió un poco al escucharla preguntarle eso, pero luego se quedó callado de golpe, y cerró sus ojos unos momentos. Pareció ponerse significativamente serio de pronto ¿Había hecho una pregunta indebida?

\- Lo sé porque como te dije ayer, mi madre nunca me oculto quién era mi padre. – Le comenzó a decir sin abrir sus ojos. – Y, además de mi piel y mis ojos… Siempre he tenido otras cosas que me diferencian de los demás.

En ese momento, abrió sus ojos lentamente, al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha, colocándola frente a su rostro con la palma extendida de manera vertical. De la nada, casi como magia, surgió en su mano una llama brillante y caliente, que danzaba ligeramente hacia los lados. Raven se sobresaltó al ver esto.

\- ¿Piroquinesis? – Preguntó atónita mientras veía la llama moverse con rapidez. Jared asintió y entonces cerró su mano, haciendo que la llama se extinguiera.

Si había nacido con ese poder, y en verdad su madre era una humana común, entonces era muy probable que su padre fuera un ser sobrenatural, lo que aumentaba las posibilidades de que en efecto fuera Hijo de Trigon. La idea pareció tener un efecto importante en Raven. La historia del culto, una madre humana, su apariencia, su poder… Todo encajaba, o al menos casi; aún una parte de ella seguía resistiéndose a aceptar lo que se presentaba ante ella.

\- Y eso no es todo. – Escuchó como Jared agregaba, llamando de nuevo su atención. Su semblante continuaba reservado, e incluso algo frío. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, mirando a algunas personas pasar frente a ella. – Siempre me he sentido… Diferente a la gente. Y ellos inmediatamente lo sienten también cuando me ven. Desde que era niño siempre me han marcado de raro, extraño, fenómeno. Nunca hubo alguien que me entendiera realmente. Creo que por eso me emocioné mucho al saber que podría tener una hermana… Pensé que si era así, sería tal vez alguien que me comprendiera, que supiera cómo es que me siento, ya que habría pasado por lo mismo que yo. – En ese momento, se volteó de golpe hacia ella de nuevo. – ¿Sabes lo que digo?

Raven escuchó cada palabra con notorio interés. Lo que describía, y a la vez cómo lo hacía, con ese sentimiento brotando de sus labios. Era tan extraño de describir, pero era casi como si se estuviera escuchando a sí misma. La rara, la extraña, la fenómeno… ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido así? La verdad era que siempre se había dado cuenta de que no era como los demás. Era diferente, diferente a la gente de Azarath, diferente a la gente de la Tierra, y ellos también lo percibían al verla. Acababa de decir que le emocionaba tener una hermana, porque pensaba que ésta podría haber pasado por lo mismo que él. Si era verdad que eran hermanos, tal vez había estado en lo correcto…

\- Sí… Sé de lo que hablas… - Le contestó en voz baja, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Bueno, ¿qué era eso sobre la maldad que ibas a provocar?

Raven pasó a explicarle con más detalle que era lo que exactamente significaba hacer que Trigon tuviera un hijo. Mientras tomaban de sus bebidas y comían sus panecillos, le contó como ese hijo se convertiría en la Joya, y serviría de portal para que Trigon llegara a este mundo para conquistarlo. Le relató especialmente como esto no sólo se había quedado en una leyenda, sino que realmente había ocurrido, que realmente ella era fue el portal, que Trigon llegó a ese mundo, lo cubrió de sombras y fuego, y estuvo a punto de salirse con la suya, pero también como ella, con el inquebrantable apoyo de sus amigos, logró detenerlo y acabar con esa amenaza de una vez por todas. Jared escuchó todo atentamente con una cara de asombro con cada palabra que pronunciaba; parecía no poder creer del todo tal historia, y era lógico, ¿quién lo haría la primera vez?

\- Wow. – Exclamó sin poder salir de su asombro. – Suena a película de terror.

\- La peor de todas las películas de terror. – Le respondió con pesar, comiendo su muffin a pequeñas mordidas. – Pensé que no había forma de escapar de eso, pensé que mi destino era irrompible, y por eso me entregué a él sin oponerme. Pero por lo mismo, quería hacer el mayor bien posible antes de que pasara.

El pensar en Trigon y en lo ocurrido le causaba mucha angustia y desconsuelo, pero extrañamente, de pronto, una ligera sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Raven. Eso era como resultado de pensar ahora no en su padre, sino en lo que pasó luego del combate, cuando prácticamente toda su vida cambió.

\- Sin embargo, todo salió bien al final. – Continuó. – Pude derrotar mi destino, pude sobrevivir y continuar. Y ahora… Por primera vez en mi vida…

\- ¿Eres feliz? – Interrumpió, intentando adivinar lo que diría, y de hecho lo había logrado.

\- Sí… de cierta forma así es.

Era la primera vez que lo decía abiertamente de alguna forma: era feliz. Se sentía tan raro decirlo, pero era la verdad. Antes de derrotar a Trigon, ella nunca pensó en ser feliz, nunca pensó en un futuro, en que podría ser de su vida, pues según ella terminaría desapareciendo para siempre una vez que Trigon llegara a este mundo, así que no tenía sentido pensar en todo eso. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ahora ya era libre, libre de poder ser feliz, de hacer lo que quisiera, de hacer planes, de llevarlos a acabo, de arriesgarse, de pensar que será de su vida en un año, en dos, en diez. Todo eso era tan nuevo para ella; realmente su vida había cambiado en aquel momento.

\- Mi madre dijo en una ocasión que ser feliz es lo que uno siempre debe de buscar. – Comentó Jared con una amplia sonrisa, y luego comenzó a beber de su moka. – Dinero, poder, fama, todo eso es irrelevante si no te hace feliz. Así que si has obtenido la felicidad, eres la persona más afortunada del mundo.

\- ¿Eso no es un cliché?

\- Tal vez, pero se puede aplicar bien, ¿no?

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron ampliamente y entonces comenzaron a reír con fuerza al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que algunas de las personas alrededor voltearan a verlos, pero no les importaba. Una media hora atrás Raven estaba llena de furia y enojo, y ahora reía libremente junto con ese chico. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaban, sentarse y hablar tranquilamente del tema; ahora todo estaba mejor

Jared continuó riendo incluso un rato después, aunque luego intentó tranquilizarse, acabándose su moka frío de un solo sorbo.

\- ¿Y cómo es tu madre? – Preguntó Raven de golpe y sin aviso; Jared se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla. – ¿Qué tipo de persona es?

La curiosidad de saber más sobre Jared le nació de pronto, aunque el comentario de su madre le hizo más bien tener curiosidad sobre ella. Sin embargo, en contra de lo que había predicho, la reacción de Jared no fue de alegría… De hecho, la enorme sonrisa y humor que tenía, se esfumó poco a poco, hasta convertir su rostro en una piedra dura y fría. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Estaba triste?, eso era imposible de adivinar con tan sólo ver su rostro. Parecía que de nuevo había tocado un tema delicado.

\- No soy el adecuado para contestar eso. – Susurró en voz baja, centrando sus ojos en la mesa. – Hace muchos años que no sé nada de ella…

Raven se sorprendió mucho de escucharlo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso…? Antes de que pudiera terminar de formar la idea en su cabeza, Jared se adelantó a explicarle, y tristemente era justo lo que Raven había comenzado a pensar.

\- La verdad es que… mi madre me abonó cuando aún era pequeño, y desde entonces estoy solo. – Dijo el chico casi como un susurró, notándose más sentimiento en esas palabras que todo lo que había dicho desde que se conocieron. Raven no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna; se había quedado atónita. – No la culpo, la verdad creo que puedo entenderla un poco. Supongo que no pudo lidiar con la idea de tener al hijo de un demonio, concebido bajo ese tipo de circunstancias, y con ese fin que me dices. No la odio, pero… es extraño… Todos los recuerdos que aún tengo de ella son de momentos felices que tuvimos, y como siempre intentaba hacerla reír, y como ella me sonreía y me decía cosas como lo que te dije hace poco… Por eso, una parte de mí no entiende entonces porque ella…

Y entonces calló sin poder continuar con lo que decía. El tema realmente parecía afectarlo, tanto que a Raven creía que en cualquier momento las lagrimas se asomarían en sus ojos, mas no fue así; parecía estar intentando evitarlo de manera consciente. La hechicera simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por lo que le acababa de decir…

La historia de Raven y su madre había sido un poco fuera de lo común, y no sólo por el hecho de que vivían en Azarath, que ella era la hija de un demonio interdimensional que destruiría el mundo, y que frecuentemente se vio forzada a entrenar para controlar sus sentimientos y poderes, sino por el hecho de que nunca fueron del todo unidas como madre e hija. Arella, su madre, siempre había estado ahí, y la trataba bien. Nunca sintió que la odiara o algo así, pero… Tampoco recordaba alguna ocasión en que le hubiera demostrado abiertamente su cariño o amor de madre, ni siquiera que le dijera un “te quiero, hija” de manera directa. La mayoría de las veces se refería a ella y Azarath, más que así misma. “Siempre tendrás un hogar en Azarath”, “siempre tendrás el cariño de tu gente”, “Aquí en Azarath todos te queremos”, pero nunca se refería a ella misma.

Tal vez se debía a que era algo seria por naturaleza, y ella no era mucho mejor en ese sentido, o tal vez en el fondo también existía un poco de resentimiento de su parte, por la historia de su concepción, por quien era, tal y como Jared acababa de decir. Tal vez por eso quería saber cómo era la madre de Jared, pero no pensó que tendría ese resultado.

\- Lo siento, creo que empecé a divagar. – Intentó disculparse el pelirrojo, al parecer un poco apenado por su reacción.

\- No te preocupes. – Le contestó ella casi del mismo modo. – Lamentó haber preguntado eso. Debió haber sido… muy duro para ti.

\- Sí. Las personas pueden ser algo duras. Pero tú debes de comprenderme mejor que nadie, ¿o no?

De nuevo tenía razón. Y no sólo se trataba de su madre.

\- Yo no crecí en la Tierra. – Comenzó a relatarle. – Nací y crecí en Azarath, mi madre me llevó ahí para protegerme de Trigon. Era un lugar agradable, pacífico y bello. Pero la gente de ahí también me miraba con malos ojos. Todos sabían que era la hija de Trigon, y que algún día causaría la destrucción de todo. Por eso siempre me miraban con temor y desconfianza. Incluso cuando llegue aquí, las cosas no cambiaron, hasta que conocí a mis amigos…

\- ¿Tus amigos? – Interrumpió de pronto el muchacho sin querer.

\- Los otros Jóvenes Titanes. – Raven volvió a sonreír al recordar a sus amigos, las personas más importantes de su vida. – Ellos me aceptaron como era, y me hicieron sentir en casa. Gracias a ellos… ya no estoy sola…

Raven lo volteó a ver, observando fijamente el rostro del chico que la acompañaba, mirando sus ojos, su cabello, la expresión de ligera confusión. Se veía casi como un perrito inocente, pero ahora, luego de tener esa conversación corta pero significativa, le parecía con más razón que eran parecidos… Casi idénticos.

Se sintió realmente cómoda de pronto con su presencia, incluso igual a como había llegado a estar con sus amigos… Incluso un poco más. La sensación que le había dado la primera impresión que le dio el día anterior, había evolucionado por completo a algo más. ¿Había aceptado que era su hermano? Quién sabe, pero si estaba segura de algo: le había tomado gusto muy rápido a su compañía.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, extendió su mano derecha sobre la mesa, hasta llegar a tomar la de Jared con cuidado. El chico de extrañó un poco ante ese acto, y la volteó a ver confundido. Raven seguía mirándolo fijamente, sin dejar de sonreírle.

\- Y tú tampoco lo estás, nunca más. – Le dijo con un tono ligeramente gentil.

Jared parpadeó confundido, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomó también su mano con cuidado, y entonces el lazo entre ambos se hizo visible. ¿Eran hermanos? Quién sabe, pero como Raven había dicho, a partir de entonces ninguno estaría solo… nunca más.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**


	11. Capitulo 11. Algo no está bien

**NOTAS PREVIAS:** _Hola, ¿cómo están? ¿Les ha estado gustando la historia hasta ahora?, espero que sí. Quise hacer estos comentarios previos antes del capítulo porque lo consideré oportuno debido al rumbo que va a tomar la historia de aquí en adelante. Muchos podrán haber notado, e incluso llegaron a señalármelo en sus comentarios, que el comportamiento de Raven ha estado algo errático en estos últimos capitulo, tanto que algunos comentaron que la sentían un poco OOC. Sólo quiero que sepan un par de cosas sobre este tema._

_La primera es que estos cambios de humor o de reacciones que ha tenido hasta ahora, no han sido meros accidentes y de hecho son parte de la trama. Algunos posiblemente ya habrán supuesto o adivinado a qué se debe todo esto, en especial si ya conocían a Jared y co. en los comics. Los que no, no se preocupen, en capítulos posteriores todo eso se explicará más. Y lo otro que quería informales es que esos cambio y reacciones “extrañas”, van a ir en aumento, desde este capítulo, en adelante, así que desde ahora les aviso para que no se sorprendan de ver o leer algo que los dejé confundidos._

_Eso es todo lo que quería decir por el momento. Sin más les dejo con este nuevo capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado._

_Atte.  
WingzemonX_

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**  

**CAPITULO 11  
** **_“Algo no está bien”_ **

 

\- En otras palabras… No obtuviste nada. – Comentó Cyborg con desgano una vez que su compañero de equipo terminó de contarles cómo le había ido en su misión.

\- Al menos hice que aceptara el comunicador. – Se explicó el chico de piel verde, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza.

\- ¿Y eso de qué nos servirá? Si es Terra y está cazando a Slade, ¿crees que te llamará para decírtelo?

Luego de la infructuosa búsqueda por la ciudad de alguna pista de Terra o Slade, Robin, Starfire y Cyborg volvieron a la Torre con la esperanza de que a su amigo le hubiera ido mejor, pero al parece no era el caso. Los cuatro estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, y Chico Bestia les acababa de relatar con lujo de detalles, mímicas y expresiones graciosas, su conversación con Tammy Hawk, la chica que él afirmaba tan fieramente que era Terra, teoría que al parecer sus amigos estaban comenzando a creer debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

No había mucho que decir, pues no pudo verificar si se trataba de Terra o no; de hecho, ella siguió renuente en el no. Sin embargo, sí les había proporcionado un dato importante: Slade había ido a buscarla a su propia casa, amenazándola. Eso les revelaba dos cosas; la primera, que Slade efectivamente estaba buscando a Terra con planes de venganza, y en segunda, que también estaba convencido de que esa chica era Terra, tanto como lo estaba Chico Bestia. Eso encajaba con lo que ellos pensaban que había ocurrido en la plataforma petrolera, pero aún no tenían ninguna pista de lo ocurrido con exactitud.

Tammy Hawk era el mayor misterio en todo eso. ¿Era Terra en realidad?,  ¿o sólo una chica con un parecido extraordinario? Era difícil creer que la respuesta fuera la segunda opción. Además, si Slade también estaba convencido de que era Terra, ¿lo estaba también sólo por su parecido o él sabía algo más que ellos no?

\- ¿No habrá alguna forma de comprobar si se trata de Terra? – Comentó Starfire luego de un rato en que todos se habían quedado callados, posiblemente haciéndose la misma pregunta al respecto.

\- Una prueba de ADN podría aclarar esto. – Señaló Cyborg.

\- Eso no funcionará, porque no tenemos una muestra de Terra para compararla. – Contestó el líder del grupo de seriedad.

\- ¿Qué tal si Raven usa su magia y entra en su mente como lo hizo con Geo-Force y contigo? – Sugirió la Tamaraniana de cabellos rojos con optimismo.

\- A ella no le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Además, no sé bien como funciona, pero creo sería difícil sin estar cerca de ella y sin su cooperación.

Así que estaban como antes; no se encontraban más cerca de resolver ese misterio de lo que estaban esa mañana.

Ahora que la habían mencionado, ¿dónde estaba Raven? Robin sólo les había dicho que estaba atendiendo un asunto personal, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y no había vuelto desde entonces, y aún seguían preguntándose qué tipo de asunto personal podría ser, en especial para apartarla tanto tiempo en medio de una situación como esa. Sin quitar el hecho, claro, de que Raven era la persona menos personal que conocían.

Robin se cruzó de brazos pensativo, y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado del cuarto, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros. Intentó analizar toda la información segura que tenían: hubo un incendio en la plataforma petrolera del Demente Mod, se encontraron varias pistas que señalan hacia Slade, éste ha estado escondido por muchos meses sin hacer ningún movimiento, había una chica de cabellos rubios en ese lugar, y al parece Slade amenazó a esta otra chica llamada Tammy afirmando que era Terra. Ahora pasó a pensar en las teorías que tenían: Que la Plataforma Petrolera era la nueva guarida de Slade, que él estaba en ese sitio cuando ocurrió el incendio, que la chica de cabellos rubios que estaba en el lugar era Terra, y que Tammy Hawk también lo es. Sin embargo, no tenían como probar alguna de estas suposiciones; de cierta forma todo eso era un callejón sin salida.

\- Tal vez las cosas no son lo que parecen. – Comentó de pronto el chico de antifaz, y entonces se giró hacia sus compañeros. – Hasta ahora no tenemos seguridad de que Slade haya estado realmente en la plataforma, o que la chica que Raven vio fuera Terra. Ni siquiera que la chica que Chico Bestia conoce lo sea también.

\- Pero ella me dijo que Slade fue a amenazarla a su casa. – Comentó el chico de cabellos verdes. – Eso significa que Slade realmente está buscando a Terra, y si es verdad lo que me dijo, no lo está haciendo con buenas intenciones.

\- Y es mucha coincidencia que Raven creyera ver a Terra en la plataforma donde creemos que Slade estuvo. – Señaló Starfire inmediatamente después.

Bien, eso ya se había vuelto un revoltijo; tenían que aterrizar de alguna forma antes de que se perdieran más. Lo que decían era cierto: todo eso estaba lleno de muchas coincidencias. Una chica idéntica a Terra que asiste a una escuela en Jump City, la estatua de Terra en la cueva desapareció, una amenaza de Slade contra ella, el incendio de la plataforma, que Raven afirmara ver a una chica muy parecida a Terra. Todo parecía encajar, pero al mismo tiempo eran meras especulaciones. Además, encima de todo, había algo que a Robin no le parecía bien; algo no encajaba tan bien como parecía, pero no estaba seguro de qué era. Simplemente no podía sacarse una idea de la cabeza desde el día anterior; una última coincidencia a la lista y que sus amigos aún desconocían: el extraño encuentro de Raven, justo en el muelle. ¿Pero qué podría tener que ver ese asunto con este otro? De alguna forma sentía que la verdad de todo eso se le escapaba de las manos, y no deseaba compartirles esa duda hasta que tuviera más información al respecto.

\- El caso es que no tenemos nada concreto en realidad. – Agregó con firmeza. – Tal vez estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Tal vez Slade ni siquiera estaba en ese sitio en el momento de la explosión, y la culpable sea la chica que Raven se encontró, quien a su vez podía no ser Terra.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? – Cuestionó confuso el chico mitad androide. La verdad no había mucho que hacer por el momento.

\- Creo que sólo nos queda esperar a que Slade o Terra hagan algún movimiento, si es que hacen alguno.

Ninguno pareció muy contento con la propuesta, pero tampoco tenían alguna mejor que ofrecer. En efecto, sólo quedaba esperar y a actuar según la situación. Sin embargo, la sola idea no dejaba tranquilo a Chico Bestia. Fuera Tammy Hawk Terra o no, Slade estaba tras ella, y si pensaba que ella había quemado su guarida, de seguro tomaría represarías. Estaba por decirle a Robin que se ofrecía a mantenerla vigilada desde lejos para cuidar que Slade no se le acercara, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, y los cuatro titanes voltearon al mismo tiempo en esa dirección.

Como era de esperarse, la persona del otro lado era la única Titán ausente: Raven, que se había desaparecido todo el día, y ahora llegaba con una ligera sonrisa alegre en el rostro, y cargando consigo algunas bolsas de… ¿ropa? Y encima de todo traía un extraño sombrero acho de color azul adornándole la cabeza. ¿Sonrisa?, ¿bolsas de compras?, ¿sombrero? Sus cuatro compañeros simplemente se quedaron helados al verla entrar, pero ella no pareció notarlo, al menos no de inmediato.

\- Ya volví. – Pronunció la recién llegada, dejando las bolsas en el suelo y el sombrero sobre una de las sillas de la barra para desayunar.

\- ¿Raven? – Murmuró Starfire, mientras parpadeaba confundida.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido todo el día? – Preguntó Chico Bestia casi como un regaño. – Tenemos una situación aquí, ¿qué no lo… sabías? ¿Eh?

Las palabras del Titán fueron cortadas al ver como alguien entraba al cuarto detrás de Raven y se paraba a su lado, aunque un par de pasos detrás de ella. Chico Bestia no fue el único en notarlo; sus demás amigos también fijaron su atención de inmediato en ese extraño, en ese chico de piel gris, cabellos rojizos y ropas negras y rojas, que también cargaba un par de bolsas consigo. Éste, a su vez, los veía a ellos con cierto desconcierto.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos un poco confundidos, y luego se viraron hacia Raven. Antes de que cualquiera le preguntara quién era, Raven se les adelantó a explicarse.

\- Quiero presentarles a Jared. – Les dijo con un muy extraño entusiasmo inherente en su tono, y entonces se giró hacia el chico, sonriéndole levemente. – Mi hermano…

Toda la sala se sumió en un completo silencio, mientras Starfire y los otros miraban incrédulos a Raven, y luego a Jared y viceversa. Ninguno pareció digerir de inmediato esas palabras, pues tardaron varios segundos antes de reaccionar, abrir sus ojos de par en par como dos platos gigantes y poder procesar sus respuestas, las cuales eran algo predecibles.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó atónito Chico Bestia, retrocediendo rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Hermano?! – Agregó Starfire del mismo modo.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo?! – Cuestionó como último Cyborg.

Jared, por su parte, parpadeó en silencio, escuchando las reacciones de los Titanes y analizando sus rostros.

\- Ah, ¿mucho gusto? – Preguntó con duda, rascándose un poco su mejilla.

¿Hermano? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era su hermano en el sentido tradicional de la palabra o acaso se estaba refiriendo a otra tipo de hermano? Aunque era casi obvio que la respuesta era la primera opción, la segunda parecía la más creíble. ¿Raven tenía un hermano? ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿cómo? ¿Ese era el asunto personal que había estado atendiendo todo ese tiempo? Sí, realmente era un asunto muy personal…

Robin no había exclamado su sorpresa del mismo modo que ellos; el momento de asombro más grande había sido el día anterior cuando Raven se lo contó en la azotea. Sin embargo, sí había cierta confusión en el Chico Maravilla. Pese a que ya sabía de antemano sobre el tema, más que cualquiera de sus compañeros, si le impresionaban dos cosas: ver de frente a Jared, y notar cómo era tan parecido a Raven físicamente, tal vez demasiado, y a su vez ver la expresión que su compañera tenía en el rostro. Estaba… ¿feliz? Se veía contenta, animada, casi como una niña pequeña que traía a un nuevo amigo a presentarlo en casa y se encontraba emocionada por ello. Quitando el hecho de que eso siempre era algo poco común en Raven, lo era con más razón considerando la actitud que había tenido justo el día anterior.

La última vez que hablaron ella estaba renuente a esa idea, incluso parecía temer el ir a ver a ese chico, y parecía casi estar en negación. ¿Y ahora se presentaba en la Torre con esa enorme sonrisa y presentándolo de la nada como _“su hermano”_? Robin se caracterizaba por ser desconfiado hasta cierto grado, pero esa situación en verdad no le olía bien para nada. Como fuera, considerando que sus amigos se habían quedado congelados de la impresión, era en parte su responsabilidad como líder darle la bienvenida al invitado.

Aún un poco dudoso, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, colocándose de pie frente a Raven y Jared, aunque su atención se encontraba especialmente puesta en éste último. Estando más cerca, le dio un vistazo rápido de arriba abajo. A excepción de su piel gris igual a la de Raven, y sus ojos en un extraño tono rojizo, parecía un chico totalmente ordinario.

\- Bienvenido a la Torre Titán, Jared. – Pronunció Robin intentando ser lo más amable posible.

\- Gracias. – Le respondió él a su vez, aunque ahora él parecía ser el sorprendido.

El chico de cabellos rojos miró al Titán de arriba abajo con cierta curiosidad, sobre todo admirando el uniforme tan distintivo que portaba.

\- ¡Cielos! Tú eres Robin de Ciudad Gótica, ¿cierto? – Preguntó de pronto, mientras una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro. – El ayudante de Batman.

Robin se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar tan directamente el nombre de su antiguo mentor. Era extraño, en el tiempo que llevaba en Jump City, a pesar de haber hablado de él en varias ocasiones, pocas veces le había tocado escuchar que alguien más lo nombrara por su nombre; producía una sensación principalmente extraña oyéndolo de ese chico. La visita de Súper Chica unos días atrás había provocado que pensara en él y en otras personas más que nunca, pero ese no era el momento de concentrarse en eso.

\- Ex ayudante. – Contestó con algo de seriedad. – Pero sí, soy yo.

\- Esto es increíble, nunca había conocido a un héroe de verdad. – Murmuró Jared emocionado. – No sé si estrechar tu mano o pedirte un autógrafo.

\- Un apretón de manos suena bien por ahora.

Robin le extendió su mano y Jared la tomó sin dudarlo; realmente parecía emocionado de estrechar la mano de alguien con cierta _“fama”_ como él, aunque al chico de antifaz le parecía exagerado.

Por ninguna razón consciente, Raven sonrió levemente al ver tal escena: Jared y Robin tomándose la mano. Sabía que podía contar con Robin, él la ayudaría a sobrellevar eso, como lo había hecho en la terraza la otra noche. Cada día se impresionaba más de la maravillosa persona que era.

\- Esperen, ¡¿cómo está este asunto?! – Exclamó con fuerza Chico Bestia, apareciendo de la nada entre ambos. Luego se giró con apuro hacia la hechicera de azul. – ¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

\- No lo sabía hasta ayer en la tarde. – Se explicó con cierta naturalidad.

Más que aclarar, esa información pareció confundir más a sus amigos. Chico Bestia se plantó frente a los dos supuestos hermanos, mirando a uno y al otro consecutivamente, intentando apreciar por completo sus rostros. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, incluso sus orejas. La expresión del chico verde se puso seria y pensativa.

\- Sí, ahora que lo dices, detectó un parecido maternal entre ustedes dos.

¿Parecido maternal? ¿Podría saber por sus caras que se parecían por su madre?, o tal vez sólo andaba de hablador. De todas formas, estaba equivocado. Jared y Raven se vieron de reojo el uno al otro en silencio; se notaba cierta seriedad en sus rostros. Raven sabía que tenía que explicarles la verdad, que sería inútil ocultarlo; Robin ya la sabía de todas formas, pero no era algo fácil de decir. Luego de soltar un largo suspiro, lo dijo sin más.

\- Jared es hijo de Trigon, no de mi madre. – Murmuró en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado, casi como si le diera cierta pena decirlo, pero más que nada era para no ver la reacción que su comentario desencadenaría en sus amigos… de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Chico Bestia Atónito, retrocediendo rápidamente hacia Cyborg y Starfire, los cuales al igual que él miraban con incredulidad a su visitante.

\- Eso quiere decir que eres… ¡¿Un demonio?! – Preguntó Cyborg sorprendido, e inconscientemente lo señaló con su dedo índice al hacerlo.

Jared se sobresaltó un poco ante esa acción y luego viró su mirada hacia el suelo con cierta vergüenza. Raven se dio cuenta de inmediato de esto, y lo sintió tan personal como si se lo hubieran dicho a ella misma. Su mirada se endureció y rápidamente se acercó a su hermano, colocando un brazo delante de él de manera protectora y viendo a sus amigos con ligero enojo.

\- Mitad demonio, igual que yo, ¡y es mi hermano! – Les dijo de manera cortante.

\- Ah, yo sólo… lo siento. – Se disculpó Cyborg un poco avergonzado por su reacción.

No podía culparlos; la información había sido demasiado abrupta. Que su amiga fuera hija de Trigon, ese malvado demonio que prácticamente destruyó al mundo era una cosa, ¿pero que hubiera más hijos de él por ahí? Eso era algo que nadie se esperaba. Y eso, sumado al hecho de su repentina aparición, hacía que todo eso pareciera muy sospechoso. Pero también era obvio que a Raven no le agradaba que esas ideas cruzaran siquiera por sus cabezas.

\- Está bien, Raven. – Escuchó como Jared le decía, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones.

\- No debes de sentirte nervioso. – Le contestó ella rápidamente, girándose hacia él y colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro; este último acto pareció extrañar a Robin. – Todos aquí son mis amigos, aunque algunos sean más imprudentes que otros.

Raven no miró ni se refirió a alguno en especial con ese comentario, pero tanto Cyborg como Chico Bestia se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose con las miradas a cuál de los dos se refería.

\- ¿Hay novedades sobre el incendio en la plataforma? – Preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia sus compañeros, y al parecer más calmada.

\- Averiguamos algunas cosas. – Le contestó Robin. – Pero…

Casi sin proponérselo, el chico de antifaz volteó a ver a Jared de reojo, y éste lo notó muy bien. No tenía que decirlo para que él, y de hecho todos los presentes, entendieran que no deseaba hablar de eso frente al _“invitado”_. No le constaba si él tenía que ver o no con ese incidente, pero su instinto le decía que no era seguro tratar el tema frente a él. Momentos como ese le hacían darse cuenta de que realmente había aprendido muchas cosas de su mentor, y para bien o para mal la desconfianza era una de ellas.

\- Entiendo la indirecta. – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo, riendo ligeramente y girándose hacia la puerta. – Si quieren los dejo solos un momento…

\- ¡No!, espera. – Exclamó Raven rápidamente, tomándolo de su brazo y deteniéndolo. – Eso puede esperar, te enseñaré mi habitación primero.

\- Pero dijiste nadie debía entrar en tu habitación. – Comentó en voz alta Chico Bestia, apenas unos segundo antes de que ambos salieran con rapidez de la sala.

La hechicera prácticamente jalaba a su invitado por el pasillo, como una niña apresurada por enseñar algo. ¿Raven feliz?, ¿un hermano que nunca había conocido?, ¿hijo de Trigon?, ¿dejando una misión para después?, ¿emocionada de enseñarle su cuarto a alguien? ¿Qué de todo eso no tendría que darles mala espina?

\- Raven se ve realmente emocionada y feliz. – Comentó Starfire con ligera duda, sin apartar sus ojos de la puerta por la que ambos habían salido.

\- Sí, pero el problema de hecho es que acabas de utilizar a _“Raven”_ , _“emocionada”_ y _“feliz”_ en la misma oración. – Comentó Cyborg con cierta seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No hay nada de malo en que Raven esté feliz de encontrar a su hermano. – Salió Robin a la defensa de su amiga, más que nada por solidaridad hacia ella, pues de cierta forma compartía la misma desconfianza que los otros. – Ella siempre se ha sentido muy sola. Supongo que al fin cree encontrar a alguien que la entiende.

\- Yo no tengo problemas con eso, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

\- ¿Preocuparte por qué, Cyborg? – Preguntó con curiosidad la Tamaraniana.

\- Porque, si lo que Raven acaba de decir hace un momento es cierto, entonces uno, es hijo de Trigon, uno de los malos más malos que hemos conocido. Dos, muy seguramente no tiene el mismo entrenamiento místico que Raven para controlar su maldad interna. Tres, aparece así como así de la nada, al mismo tiempo que ocurre el incendio de la plataforma. Y cuatro, recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez cuando creíste que tu hermano regresaba.

Starfire se sobresaltó un poco al oírlo decir eso, pero su atención se concentró más que nada en el cuarto y último punto. ¿Cómo olvidar algo así? Había creído que su hermano menor, Wildfire, al fin había reaparecido luego de tantos años de estar perdido. Estaba tan feliz y emocionada aquel día, mucho más de lo que Raven estaba en esos momentos. Pero al final todo fue una mentira, una mentira hecha de Madame Rouge, con la ayuda de su propia hermana. Recodaba también cómo había estado los días siguientes a ello: muy mal, triste, deprimida.

Entendía bien lo que Cyborg quería decir. Esto de Jared era demasiado sospechoso, y fácilmente podría tratarse de un engaño igual, o tal vez peor.

\- Creo que Cyborg tiene cuatro buenos puntos. – Añadió la pelirroja, mirando hacia su líder.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo. – Comentó Chico Bestia inmediatamente después. – ¿Cómo es que Trigon tuvo otro hijo…?

Todos callaron, pues ninguno sabía la respuesta. No conocían en sí la historia de cómo Raven había sido creada o concebida, por lo tanto tampoco podían decir cómo era que Jared existía, si es que era cierto que era hijo de Trigon.

Pero a su vez, todo lo que decían y preguntaban, Robin ya lo había llegado a pensar. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? En parte fue él quien convenció a Raven de ir a ver a ese chico pese a que no quería, y en esos momentos se veía realmente feliz, cómo nunca la había visto. Sin embargo, esa actitud por parte de ella también resultaba extraña por donde se viera. Para todos era evidente que la presencia de Jared no era del todo confiable, ¿por qué para ella no? ¿Qué hizo o dijo ese chico para que ella confiara tanto en él de pronto cuando la noche anterior estaba renuente siquiera a verlo? En verdad, algo no estaba bien.

\- Hablaré con ella después. – Explicó el petirrojo. – Por lo pronto, será buena idea mantenerlo vigilado.

\- ¡Cuenta con eso! – Pronunció con fuerza Chico Bestia y entonces se transformó en una serpiente verde, comenzando a arrastrarse por el suelo hacia la puerta, pero Robin lo tomó, deteniéndolo antes de que se fuera.

\- Pero no me refiero a espiar conversaciones ajenas. – Le dijo con cierta reprimiendo en sus voz, por lo que Chico Bestia tuvo que volver resignado a su forma normal. – Sólo estén pendientes. Por ahora, Slade y Terra son nuestra prioridad.

 

Una regla de oro en la Torre Titán era nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo entrar al cuarto de Raven sin su permiso; las consecuencias a violentar esa ley podían ser mortales. Evidentemente la hechicera era una persona que disfrutaba mucho de su privacidad, y de que nadie tocara o desordenara sus cosas. Sin embargo, ahora parecía feliz de podérselo enseñar a Jared. Entrar a su cuarto era como enseñarle una parte de ella, así como él le había mostrado gran parte de él ese día.

\- Un cuarto muy oscuro. – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo caminando por la habitación mientras miraba la cama, el librero, el escritorio, el armario, y el enorme ventanal donde se podía ver en primera fila el atardecer. – Va contigo.

\- Gracias. – Contestó la joven, mirándolo desde lejos con cierta curiosidad.

La mayoría de la gente entraría y vería ese sitio como algo raro, se le vería el miedo en el rostro al ver sus cosas, y con esa escasa luz. Pero Jared era diferente; él caminaba y miraba todo con emoción, con expectativa, con mucho cuidado, como si caminara por un museo de arte; a Raven esto parecía ponerla contenta… O al menos lo hacía al principio.

Mientras Jared admiraba la vista que se apreciaba por la enorme ventana, la Titán pudo divisar que algo se asomaba discretamente desde debajo de su cama. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba que era? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar de qué se trataba: eran los moldes, el chocolate y el dulce, asomándose así como así para que cualquiera lo viera. Los había olvidado por completo. Jared parecía que no los había visto aún, y mejor así. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que hacía con esas cosas? Aunque, ¿tendría que explicarle algo? Como fuera, no era tiempo para hacerse esas preguntas.

Jared se movió del ventanal hacia su librero, y casi al mismo tiempo ella se puso justo frente a la cama, cubriendo con su cuerpo y su capa su _“oscuro”_ secreto.

\- Esa es mi colección de libros. – Comentó un poco nerviosa, mientras con su pie intentaba introducir los moldes y el chocolate debajo de su cama. – La mayoría son de hechizos, conjuros, algunas historias…

\- Veo que te gusta mucho leer. – Comentó él a su vez, pasando su dedo por los lomos de los libros, leyendo sus títulos y autores.

\- Algo…

Aprovechó ese momento de distracción de su parte para voltearse y poder meter por completo las cosas debajo de la cama. Estaba salvada. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.

\- Este libro resalta un poco del resto. – Escuchó de pronto como Jared decía a sus espaldas un segundo después.

¿Libro? ¿Qué libro…? Raven se quedó paralizada; no podía haber sido tan descuidado y tonta como para poner _“ese libro”_ en el librero a la vista de cualquiera, ¿o sí? Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta, sólo para ver cómo Jared hojeaba lo que tanto había temido: el recetario de chocolates.

\- ¡No!, ¡Espera! – Exclamó casi asustada, mientras se abalanzaba hacia él con la intención de arrebatárselo.

Jared le sacó la vuelta esquivándola, y luego se alejó de ella dando varios pasos hacia atrás, mientras seguía curioseando el recetario.

\- ¿Así que además de libros de hechizos te gusta la repostería, hermanita? – Le preguntó con cierta malicia en su tono.

\- ¡No es lo que crees!

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es lo que tú crees que yo creo? ¿Qué estás intentando hacerle un chocolate a alguien? ¿Al chico que te gusta, tal vez?

El rostro de Raven se puso tan rojo por la pena que casi le pareció sentir que la piel le quemaba.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Le contestó casi gritando. – Es sólo… ¡por diversión!

\- Sólo por diversión, claro.

Era tan obvio para Raven que no le estaba creyendo ni una palabra, como lo fue con Chico Bestia al intentar decirle que el ejemplo que le había dado era sólo una situación _“hipotética”_ ; al parecer era mala mintiendo. Intentó considerar sus posibilidades lo más rápido que pudo. En efecto sentía que podía confiar en él; era su hermano después de todo, y de cierta forma le había demostrado que sus intensiones eran buenas, así que no tenía por qué no decirle sobre Robin. Pero Chico Bestia ya sabía, y mientras más gente lo supiera más difícil sería mantenerlo en secreto, Y encima de todo, no se sentía para nada a gusto hablando de ese tema, y eso incluía a quien fuera, sin importar si fuera su hermano o su propia madre; de hecho, tal vez con su madre sería incluso más difícil.

\- Es curioso, porque me pareció que sonreías mucho hace un momento en la sala. – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo, sentándose sobre la cama. – ¿A ti te gusta ese chico?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó atónita la hechicera de azul.

\- Me refiero a Robin. Lo mirabas y le sonreías mucho, ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Anda, puedes, decírmelo. Somos hermanos, ¿o no?

Qué fácil lo decía; hasta esa mañana no estaba del todo convencida de eso. Raven no contestó, pues en verdad no sabía qué decir para poder zafarse de esa situación; se sentía en un aprieto. Jared pareció notarlo y entonces tomó un semblante más serio. Se paró y caminó hacia ella, colocando una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla; la joven lo volteó a ver de reojo con un poco de duda.

\- Está bien, no tienes que decirme si no lo crees apropiado. – Le dijo con un tono gentil. – Pero quiero que sepas que si en algún momento un chico te gusta, como tú hermano, no permitiré que nadie te lastime. Si ese tipo se aprovecha de ti, dime y le rompo la cara, y no me importa que sea Robin.

¿Cuál era la reacción normal a ese tipo de comentario? No estaba segura, pero independiente de cual fuera, la de Raven fue sonreír y luego soltar una ligera risita divertida. No estaba muy segura de qué le daba risa, el que él se tomara tan enserio su papel de hermano mayor como para decir eso, o que pensara que podía _“romperle la cara”_ a Robin tan fácilmente.

\- Gracias, Jared. – Le comentó luego de dejar de reír, y aparentemente más relajada. En vista de que era inútil ocultarlo, lo mejor era abrirse de una vez. – La verdad, no estoy segura… no estoy acostumbrada a esto de… sentir…

\- Pero aún así le quieres hacer un chocolate, ¿no? – Le preguntó con curiosidad, enseñándole el recetario; por alguna razón contestar esa pregunta le siguió dando más pena que decir lo que sentía por Robin.

\- Algo así. Pero no soy lo que digamos… buena en eso.

Raven desvió su mirada con pena hacia otro lado al recordar el incidente de la cocina, en la cual casi terminó quemando toda la Torre… Bueno, eso tal vez era exagerado, pero sí había salido muy mal.

\- Hey, no digas más. Yo te daré una mano.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Oye, así como me ves, no soy nada malo en la cocina. – Agregó el pelirrojo con elocuencia, señalándose con su pulgar. – Te daré unos consejos, y te ayudaré a hacerle su chocolate al Chico Maravilla.

\- No tienes que hacerlo…

\- Insisto. – Interrumpió rápidamente, colocando de nuevo una mano sobre su hombro. Ese acto, ¿por qué era tan significativo para ella? Tenía el mismo efecto que cuando Robin lo hacía: se sentía tranquila y en confianza.

Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, y no tenía deseos de pedírsela a Chico Bestia, pero si a su… Hermano; incluso decirlo en su cabeza le causaba una sensación agradable. Le sonrió ligeramente y colocó con gentileza una mano sobre la que él tenía en su hombro.

\- Gracias, Jared. – Murmuró en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamas hermanito mayor? – Le preguntó con un tono burlón, que en esta ocasión a Raven no le pareció del todo gracioso. – Es más, si me ayuda te es de utilidad, quiero que como recompensa me digas _“muchas gracias Jared, ¡eres el mejor hermanito mayor del mundo!”_

La expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Titán fue suficiente para reflejar su descontento con la idea.

\- Un paso a la vez…

Ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo luego de eso, como leyendo la mente del otro. Jared miró hacia el ventanal, notando que el sol ya se había metido por completo en el horizonte, y el cielo se cubrió de estrella.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, antes de que se haga más noche.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Murmuró Raven con algo de pesar, y también volteó hacia la ventana.

\- Hey, no me extrañes, tontita. – Le contestó con un tono juguetón, dándole un golpecito en su brazo. – Mañana ve a mi departamento, trae  tu recetario y demás, y hacemos algunos intentos.

\- ¿Mañana?

Raven calló. Todo ese día se la había pasado con Jared mientras sus amigos seguían investigando el incendio de la plataforma. No sería correcto ausentarse un día más, y en especial por algo como eso. Pero San Valentine ya estaba tan cerca, y si no se apuraba… No, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podría darle más prioridad a unos chocolates que…? ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Había alguna situación de alto riesgo que requería de su presencia? No estaba segura, no había dejado que sus amigos le dijeran lo que habían averiguado después de todo.

Fue en ese momento en el que a Raven le pareció darse cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando en su cabeza, y de hecho cosas parecidas le habían estado pasado en todo el día. Era una sensación extraña, como si dos personas totalmente contrarias se pelearan dentro de ella: una le decía que debía quedarse y ayudar a sus amigos, y la otra le insistía que podían arreglárselas solos, que fuera con su hermano, que apenas lo encontraba y se merecía pasar tiempo con él, y ésta última parecía la misma vivida. Casi le parecía sentir que alguien le susurraba al oído exactamente esas palabras, intentando convencerla; la metáfora del ángel y el demonio sobre sus hombros que usaban en las caricaturas se le vino a la mente en esos momentos, ¿pero cuál era cuál?

_¿No te dijo Robin que no te preocuparas? ¿Qué te encargaras de ese asunto y que le dejarás el otro asunto a ellos? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso? Tal vez sólo fue un incendio accidental._

Eso había sonado más real que una voz en su cabeza. ¿Quién había dicho eso? ¿Fue Jared? No, esa no era su voz. Miró discretamente hacía los lados, como si realmente esperara ver a alguien más ahí, pero no había nadie. ¿Realmente había sido su propia mente? Pero podría jurar haber escuchado esas palabras claramente como si alguien las hubiera pronunciado.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Raven? – Le preguntó Jared, mirándola con ligera confusión.

\- No, nada. – Contestó rápidamente la chica de azul, volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa disimulada. – Yo… te aviso mañana si podré ir o no.

\- Bien, entonces esperaré tu llama, hermanita. – Le dijo por último, dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro.

La Titán lo encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, pero ya no estaba tan contenta como antes. Todo el camino se quedó seria, sin decir nada. No podía pensar con claridad, y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Al llegar a la puerta pareció calmarse y volver un poco a la normalidad. Llevó a Jared hasta el muelle y ahí se despidieron. Raven se quedó un rato más viendo como se alejaba, preguntándose si debía acompañarlo para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada, pero luego pensó con humor que el hermano mayor era él, y que además sabía cuidarse bien solo; después de todo, lo había estado por mucho tiempo.

Raven volvió a la Torre, y en cuanto entró en ella pareció volverle de golpe el mismo estado de hace unos momentos. ¿Qué eran esos pensamientos tan extraños que le llegaban de pronto? Le había pasado lo mismo esa misma tarde, al verse al espejo y pensar sólo por un escaso segundo que _“se veía más bonita que Starfire”_ , algo que normalmente no pensaría.

De pronto, una respuesta le vino a la mente y ésta pareció asustarle un poco. Lo que tanto temía podría estarse volviendo realidad: estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Había sido demasiado descuidada. Todo el asunto de Robin, los chocolates, su hermano, habían hecho que se descuidara, comenzando a sentir en sólo unos días lo que no había sentido en años, y encima de todo hacia ya algún tiempo que no meditaba. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Cuando Red X reapareció tal vez, pero ni siquiera en aquel entonces había logrado concentrarse lo suficiente. Claro, eso debía ser. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, aclarar sus ideas, y lo más importante, meditar por un rato.

Se encaminó apresurada hacia su habitación, como si fuera de vida o muerte llegar a ella, pero a medio camino se cruzó con alguien, a quién no estaba segura si quería ver o no en esos momentos: Robin.

\- Raven. – Le llamó el chico de antifaz, estando más adelante en el pasillo, haciendo que se detuviera. – ¿Ya se fue?

\- ¿Jared? Sí… Ya se fue. – Se  le veía algo ansiosa, y su presencia no le ayudaba. – _“No ahora, necesito ir a mi cuarto…”_

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves agitada, ¿qué ocurre?

\- No he meditado en un tiempo, y han sido… muchas emociones… Muchas. – Le contestó con un tono que radiaba cierto cansancio.

\- Pero tú nunca has dejado de meditar, ni un sólo día.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, por eso necesito ir a mi cuarto.

Le sacó la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió con pasos apresurados hacia la puerta de su habitación.

\- Espera, Raven. – Pronunció Robin, queriendo detenerla. – Necesitamos hablar de varias cosas.

\- Mañana. – Fue la única respuesta que surgió de sus labios antes de entrar rápidamente en su cuarto y prácticamente azotar la puerta detrás de ella.

Robin simplemente se quedó de pie, mirando confundido la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?

Por su lado, Raven parecía sentirse un poco más a salvo en el interior de su habitación, oscura y sola. Pegó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Un fuerte cansancio la inundo de golpe, obligándola a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos. Demasiadas emociones, demasiadas realmente.

Intentó olvidarse por un momento de todo. De los chocolates, de Terra, de la plataforma, de Jared, incluso de Robin, aunque fuera por un sólo segundo…

\- El amor te ha hecho realmente descuidada, Raven. – Escuchó como una voz profunda pronunciaba de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa.

La joven de piel gris abrió sus ojos de golpe, casi paralizada por el asombro. Estaba totalmente segura que esa voz no había venido de su cabeza, ni siquiera de afuera, sino de ahí de su propio cuarto. Y no era una voz que le era del todo desconocida… Pero no podía ser. Lentamente viró su atención hacia el baúl que se encontraba justo frente a su cama, del que radiaba una ligera luz blanca por la ranura de la tapa. No podía ser cierto.

Antes de que pensara siquiera en acercarse, al baúl se abrió de golpe como si alguien lo azotara, y una esfera de luz comenzó elevarse poco a poco, rodeando un objeto rectangular que Raven reconoció de inmediato: un libro, antiguo, de pasta oscura y gastada. La luz se fue disipando poco a poco, y entonces el libro se abrió de par en par, aún suspendido en el aire, quedándose casi a la mitad, en una página que parecía ser el retrato de una persona, pero la hoja parecía haber sido rasgada y sólo se veían sus ojos. Raven miró atónita todo eso.

\- ¿Malchior? – Murmuró sorprendida poniéndose lentamente de pie.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, vieja amiga de penas. – Se oyó como una voz pronunciaba, al parecer originada desde el propio libro.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_\- Al final de este capítulo hace su aparición **Malchior** , personaje de la serie que aparece en el **Capitulo 32.** **Malchior** aparece aún sellado en el libro, como ocurre al final de dicho capitulo, pese a que tal vez algunos recuerden que **Malchior** reaparece de alguna forma en la Quinta Temporada como miembro de la Hermandad del Mal. Siendo honesto, a mí me parece que esa aparición fue de lo más incoherente, pues él debería de estar atrapado en el libro, mismo que está en posesión y cuidado de **Raven** , así que no hay ninguna forma o explicación de que haya aparecido así como así (y de hecho nunca lo explican o mencionan siquiera), así que por motivos de la historia he decidido omitir la aparición de **Malchior** en la Quinta Temporada y dar por hecho que todo este tiempo ha seguido atrapado en el libro. Si alguien tiene dudas con esto, no dude en preguntarme._


	12. Capitulo 12. No me Conoces

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**  

**CAPITULO 12  
** **_“No me Conoces”_ **

Había muchas personas en ese mundo que le resultaban desagradables con tan sólo recordarlas, y una de las principales se estaba presentando abruptamente ante ella Malchior, el milenario dragón que había sido sellado en ese libro hacia cientos de años por un antiguo hechicero de nombre Rorek. Raven lo había conocido muy bien, y él a ella, pues la había logrado engañar hasta el punto de lograr que se abriera con él, le contara cosas que jamás le había contado a nadie, e incuso la convenció de liberarlo de su prisión, haciéndola creer que quien le hablaba era el antiguo mago, y no el malvado dragón de la leyenda. Ese había sido uno de los peores errores que Raven había cometido, un error que aún la perseguía y por mucho tiempo afianzaba lo que siempre había pensado: no se puede confiar en nadie…

Luego de un rato, la Titán pareció superar su primera impresión al verlo salir del baúl y hablarle como si nada, y rápidamente recuperó la poca compostura que le quedaba para esos momentos. Su mirada se endureció al ver fijamente al libro flotando frente a ella, y al ver esos falsos ojos en la página abierta.

\- ¿Cómo es que puedes volver a hablar? – Preguntó con molestia, dando un paso hacia él. – ¡Yo te sellé de nuevo!

\- Me liberó lo mismo que lo hizo la primera vez. – Murmuró divertido el ser en el libro. – Tú necesidad de tener a alguien que te entienda, te escuche y te ayude.

Raven se sobresaltó al escucharlo decir eso. ¿Hablaba enserio?, ¿eso era lo que lo había liberado la primera vez? En efecto en aquel entonces se había sentido muy mal y sola. Había pensado mucho en lo que sería su cumpleaños próximo, en el que parecía que inevitablemente la profecía de su destino se haría realidad, y eso la había sumido en una ligera depresión. Había comenzado a pensar que ninguno de sus amigos la entendía, y que incluso para ellos, no era más que la chica _“rara”_ del grupo, como el propio Chico Bestia le había dicho. En ese momento realmente deseaba a tener a alguien que la entendiera y la escuchar, y ahí fue cuando apareció Malchior, que más que nada aprovechó su vulnerabilidad del momento para usarla.

Ahora en los últimos días había estado en un estado muy similar, más que nada debido a los pensamientos que le habían surgido con respecto a Robin, y qué era lo que sería de su vida ahora que ya tenía un futuro verdadero por delante. ¿Eso había hecho que de nuevo Malchior despertara? Era la única explicación a la vista, pero eso había sido hace ya algunos días. ¿Desde cuándo estaba consciente de nuevo? ¿Desde cuándo estaría ahí escondido en el baúl, simplemente esperando a ver que escuchaba? La sola idea hizo que la hechicera se llenara de rabia. Sus ojos se cubrieron de energía oscura como señal de respuesta y el libro de Malchior se cubrió de la misma energía, siendo entonces arrojado con fuerza por el cuarto hasta azotar contra la pared y caer el suelo; el ser atrapado sólo soltó un gemido de dolor ante el golpe.

Raven no sabía si conscientemente lo había hecho, o si sus poderes reaccionaron solos, en parte debido al estado tan confuso que se encontraba desde antes de entrar a su cuarto. Pero la verdad le daba igual, se sintió mucho mejor al hacerlo.

\- Llegaste varios días tarde, ya encontré a alguien que lo haga por ti. – Dijo con un tono de enojo

\- Oh, claro, tu amistoso hermano mayor. – Murmuró el ser mientas el libro se abría en el suelo, de nuevo en la misma página. – Los escuché hablando hace un momento. Muy simpático el chico, me agrada. Creo que tenemos mucho en común.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Cuestionó confundida, acercándosele rápidamente.

La verdad no le importaba la respuesta, no tenía ningún deseo de oírlo hablar. Su plan era encerrarlo en el baúl hasta encontrar la forma de que se callara de nuevo. Sin embargo, éste comenzó a reír divertido en cuanto ella tomó el libro en sus manos.

\- Humanos, las únicas criaturas que cometen infinitamente el mismo error sin aprender de ello. Al parecer ni siquiera tu lado paterno te salva.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Despierta y huele la realidad, Raven. El tal Jared es una farsa, más falso que el Treceavo Pergamino Dorado de Merlín. Te está usando, no sé para qué aún, pero es tan claro como el agua, incluso para mí estando en este libro.

¿Una farsa? ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Y cómo que la estaba usando? ¿Para qué? Eso era absurdo, simplemente absurdo… Pero algo evitaba que Raven lo catalogara por completo como ello. De nuevo sintió que su mente era un revoltijo. Intentaba recordar que apenas el día anterior ella también había pensado algo así… Pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía como si eso no hubiera sido el día anterior, sino hace años, que toda su vida siempre había confiado en Jared, que siempre había sabido que era su hermano y que podía confiar en él. Pero no fue así. ¿O sí? ¿Por qué había cambiado de parecer con respecto a Jared? ¿Qué había sido exactamente…?

_No lo escuches, ¿cómo puedes confiar en alguien te usó y traicionó sin el menor remordimiento? Es un monstruo sin conciencia. El único falso aquí es él… Recuerda lo que te hizo…_

De nuevo esa voz, y de nuevo no estaba segura si había sonada en su cabeza o de dónde había venido. Pero en cuanto escuchó esas palabras pareció tranquilizarse más. Era cierto, ¿cómo confiar en Malchior? Confiar en él, eso sí sería cometer dos veces el mismo error, y no lo iba a hacer.

\- ¿Tú que sabes? – Le respondió con fuerza. – No tengo porque escucharte, ni creer en nada de lo que me digas.

Entonces, cerró el libro con fuerza y luego lo arrojó hacía el interior del baúl, como si arrojara una envoltura de papel a la basura.

\- Con cuidado.  – Exclamó la voz de Malchior al caer en el fondo del baúl.

\- Quédate ahí hasta que sepa como callarte de nuevo.

Dicho eso, la hechicera cerró de golpe la tapa, azotándola con fuerza.

\- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Raven. – Escuchaba que decía desde adentro, aún con la tapa cerrada. –  ¿Pero por qué te mentiría? Yo no ganó nada con ello, ¿o sí?

\- Sólo fastidiarme y hacerme enojar. Es lo que único que te queda, pues sabes bien que nunca te liberaré de nuevo.

\- Bien, cree lo que quieras. Pero piensa esto por un momento: ¿Quién fue la última persona con la que te sentiste así de comprendida y feliz como lo estás ahora con ese chico?

Silencio, rotundo silencio. Raven no fue capaz de pronunciar respuesta alguna, pero no porque no supiera cuál era sino todo lo contrario: sabía exactamente a quién se refería, y no podía decirlo, pues esa última persona con quién se había sentido tan en confianza como se sentía en esos momentos con Jared, era él… Malchior.

Su silencio le indicó sin duda al dragón que su comentario había dado en clavo.

\- Y todos sabemos cómo terminó eso, ¿cierto? – Comentó con un tono de burla y entonces comenzó a reír con fuerza, carcajada tras carcajada.

Su risa la desesperó. Oírla en su cabeza, con el eco del baúl haciéndola resonar una y otra vez. Podía imaginárselo riendo, riéndose de ella, riéndose de la tonta Raven. Cada segundo que pasaba, parecía aumentar más y más su… Ira, y ésta fue acumulando más y más hasta que ya no pudo aguantarlo.

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡¡Cállate!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sus manos y ojos se cubrieron de su magia.

El baúl fue cubierto también con ésta, y pareció compactarse, rajarse, como si una enorme mano lo apretara entre sus dedos. Luego, casi por sí solo, se alzó en el aire y salió volando con gran rapidez, directo hacia la ventana, atravesándola como un proyectil y siguiendo su ruta por varios metros más, hasta comenzar a descender en picada a las oscuras aguas del mar.

Raven se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la ventana rota, con su respiración agitada. Sus hombros bajaban y subían con rapidez, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de furia, tanto que casi parecían inyectados de sangre. Su frente estaba tensa, y un par de gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro. Poco a poco pareció tranquilizarse, hasta que su cuerpo se rindió y cayó de rodillas al piso, y hubiera terminado por completo tirada si no fuera porque se apoyó con sus manos al frente para evitarlo. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Acababa de sumirse por completo a su ira, lo que suponía que nunca debía pasar. ¿Esas solas palabras por parte de Malchior habían causado eso? No, era obvio que su falta de meditación había tenido gran parte de la culpa. Ahora estaba convencida de que su mente era un desastre, y le era imposible aclararla aunque fuera un poco. Encima de todo se sentía muy agotada, y no estaba segura de por qué.

Tenía que ir a buscar el baúl, a buscar ese libro; no podía dejarlo en el agua sí como así. De alguna u otra forma, Malchior se había vuelto en su responsabilidad, en su deber… Pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Casi como si fuera un zombi, se puso de pie y caminó tambaleándose hacia su cama, tirándose a ella boca abajo sin quitarse su capa siquiera. ¿Por qué no salía volando de inmediato a buscar el baúl? ¿No debería de hacer algo con esa ventana rota? Intentó pensar en eso mientras estaba recostada en su cama, que antes de ese momento nunca le había parecido tan cómoda, y hacer que su cuerpo se levantara, pero no funcionó. Lo que su mente y cuerpo querían en esos momentos, era sólo cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta el día siguiente… Y así lo hizo.

 

Como en un parpadeo, la noche se acabó y volvió el día a Jump City. Esa mañana en particular se desarrolló con notoria normalidad en la Torre Titán, a excepción de algo, un algo que durante todas esas horas desconcertó en silencio a algunos de sus habitantes, pero sobre todo a uno en especial. Cuando éste ya no podía esperar más, de inmediato se dirigió con pasos apresurados hacía el cuarto de su compañera de equipo. Pese a que se había acostado relativamente temprano, apenas un poco después del atardecer, Raven seguía dormida cerca del mediodía; fácil ya había dormido más de doce horas. Robin había preferido esperar a que ella se despertara por su cuenta, antes de irla a buscar y terminar, o más bien empezar, la conversación de la noche anterior. Pero con cada hora que pasaba se preocupaba un poco más por su amiga. Antes de ese momento no se había dado cuenta que frecuentemente eran ellos dos los primeros en levantarse, pero en esa ocasión Raven sería la última.

Como de costumbre, la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada, y no se escuchaba ni un sólo sonido del interior. Robin consideró por un momento la posibilidad de que no estuviera ahí, que tal vez hubiera salido temprano, antes de que cualquiera de ellos despertara, ¿Pero a dónde podría haber ido? La posibilidad le parecía tan extraña como la de que aún siguiera dormida tan tarde. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, llamó con un poco de fuerza, tocando la puerta con sus nudillos.

\- ¿Raven? ¿Estás ahí? – Exclamó justo al dejar de tocar.

Pese a no haber recibido ningún tipo de respuesta a su acto, éste sí tuvo un efecto. Raven seguía dormida como Robin pensó originalmente, y muy dormida; había estado sumida en el sueño de manera ininterrumpida desde la noche. ¿Por qué se sentía tan agotada? ¿Por qué de repente su cama se había vuelto tan cómoda y agradable? Si no fuera por el ruido de Robin llamando a su puerta, quién sabe a qué horas se abría despertado por sí misma; tal vez no hubiera vuelto a la vida hasta el día siguiente. El rostro de la hechicera comenzó a reaccionar, y su cuerpo se movió hacia un lado, cambiando de posición hasta quedar boca arriba. Al abrir sus ojos con sumo cuidado, lo primero que vio fue su propio techo oscuro. Parpadeó un poco, y parecieron pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de poder despertar por completo y estar consciente de dónde estaba, o de quién era.

Algo de luz entraba por su ventana. ¿Ya era de día? ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó por un rato recordar qué había hecho antes de quedarse dormida. Recordó a Jared, había salido con él, vinieron a su cuarto, él vio el recetario y la hizo confesarle lo de Robin…. ¿Robin? Escuchó que de nuevo llamaban a la puerta, e identificó que ese sonido fue justo el que la había despertado.

\- ¿Raven?, ¿estás bien? – Se escuchó la voz del chico de antifaz del otro lado, y eso pareció hacerla reaccionar por completo.

\- ¿Robin? – Susurró en voz baja, e inmediatamente después se sentó.

Lo que había ocurrido justo después de que Jared se fue, se hizo claramente visible ante ella, pues al sentarse pudo ver de frente su ventana rota. Sus ojos morados se llenaron de sorpresa y rápidamente se lanzó hacia ella, asomándose hacia afuera. Ahora lo recordaba, ahora recordaba a Malchior. En un arranque de ira había arrojado su baúl por la ventana, con el Libro de Malchior en su interior. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Recordando lo sucedido en esos momentos, le parecía incomprensible, en especial el cómo pudo haberse acostado a dormir sin siquiera ir a recuperarlo o buscarlo. ¿Tan cansada se sentía?

Ahora no veía ningún rastro del baúl, ni en el agua ni en la orilla. De seguro estaría en esos momentos en el fondo del mar, y de seguro no sería una experiencia muy agradable para él. ¿Debería ir a buscarlo?

\- Raven. ¿Podemos hablar? – Escuchó de nuevo que Robin le llamaba.

La Hechicera se sobresaltó, se volteó a la puerta y luego a la ventana rota. Las ventanas rotas no eran extrañas cuando se trataba de ella, ¿pero cómo le explicaría qué había ocurrido con su baúl?

\- Ah, sí, ¡espera! ¡Ya voy! – Le contestó con rapidez, y usando su magia corrió las cortinas, ocultando el vidrio roto detrás de ellas; se ocuparía de eso después. Luego, se dirigió prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe, saliendo, y cerrándola detrás de ella sin darle al chico parado del otro lado ninguna oportunidad de ver al interior del cuarto.

Robin parpadeó confundido, viendo a su amiga respirando con agitación, con su espalda pegada a la puerta. Luego de unos segundos, pareció tranquilizarse, pararse derecha y recuperar su semblante tranquilo y frío de siempre, aunque en el fondo le era particularmente difícil mantener esa expresión en esos momentos.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó intentando disimular su estado.

\- Tardes. – Contestó él, sin salir de su confusión. – Ya es más del mediodía.

\- ¡¿Mediodía?! – Exclamó sorprendida, rompiendo en un segundo toda la concentración que había logrado.

Raven se quedó atónita mirando al suelo. ¿Por qué había dormido tanto? Eso no era normal. ¿Había soñado algo en todas esas horas? Normalmente cuando su sueño se volvía tan profundo, era porque estaba teniendo alguno de sus extraños sueños, que la mayoría resultaban ser visiones del futuro. Pero en esa ocasión no recordaba nada, solamente haberse acostado, cerrados los ojos, y entonces despertar más de doce horas después. ¿Todo eso era por su falta de meditación? No recordaba haber pasado por algo similar antes, pero tampoco había estado tanto tiempo sin meditar, creído estar enamorada o intentado hacer cuervos de chocolate, y menos todo al mismo tiempo, así que era obvio que toda esa experiencia fuera nueva para ella.

\- ¿Todo está bien, Raven? – Escuchó como Robin le preguntaba, luego de haberse quedado callado por algunos segundos. – Te he notado un poco extraña desde ayer, ¿qué pasó?

¿Extraña? Odiaba que usaran esa palabra para referirse a su persona. ¿Era su manera de decirle que se preocupaba por ella? Eso lo entendía, y tal vez tenía razón para estarlo, en esos momentos ella misma se sentía preocupada también. De seguro Robin quería ayudarla, pero su presencia no le era del nada relajante o cómoda esa mañana. De hecho, el estar así de cerca, a sólo unos pasos de separación, frente a frente, la hacía querer salir corriendo, y de hecho no era tan mala idea.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de esto después? Voy de salida. – Dijo sacándole la vuelta a su compañero de pronto. –  Iré a ver a Jared a su departamento.

\- ¿Ahora? – Contestó el petirrojo, siguiéndola con la vista. – Aún no sabemos nada sobre Terra o Slade.

\- Dijiste que les dejara este asunto a ustedes y que me encargará de esto, ¿recuerdas?

Robin pareció sorprenderse mucho de oírla decir eso. En efecto, sí lo había dicho, o algo parecido, pero no esperaba que Raven tomara esas palabras como excusa para zafarse de su deber así como así. Ella no hacía esas cosas, y por ello lo que Robin pensaba desde el día anterior parecía reafirmarse.

En ese momento, sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera darse cuenta de inmediato, otro de sus compañeros se encontraba cerca del pasillo, caminando no muy lejos de ellos. De hecho, Starfire estaba también recién levantada; igualmente había dormido hasta tarde, aunque no tanto como su amiga, y  no se había acostado tan temprano tampoco. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de estar, alzó sus brazos, estirándolos hacia arriba, y luego lanzó un fuerte bostezo al aire; justo al mismo tiempo le pareció escuchar las familiares voces de sus compañeros de equipo. Mirando hacia su derecha, pudo ver con claridad a Robin y Raven, ambos parados en el pasillo frente a la puerta de ésta última. Ella estaba prácticamente al otro lado del corredor, pero incluso desde su perspectiva, le pareció sentir un aire serio y denso en torno a ellos.

\- Sé que lo dije. – Se explicó el Titán, quien al igual que Raven no pareció notar la presencia lejana de Starfire. – Pero es de Jared justamente de quién quiero hablarte.

Raven detuvo su marcha y se quedó parada dándole la espalda con ligera confusión en su rostro. Lentamente se dio media vuelta, virándose hacia su líder directamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Jared? – Le preguntó.

\- Eso mismo quiero saber yo. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿A qué me refiero?

El Titán realmente parecía no comprender la actitud de su amiga. Lo que decía, como lo decía, sus expresiones, todo era como si la persona frente a ella fuera alguien totalmente diferente a la Raven que él conocía. Sin espera, comenzó a explicarse.

\- La última vez que hablamos estabas totalmente renuente a aceptar que ese desconocido te estuviera diciendo la verdad. Y justo después de eso lo traes a la torre, lo presentas a todos como tu hermano, lo defiendes y le enseñas tu cuarto. No lo entiendo, ¿qué ocurrió para hacerte cambiar tan drásticamente de opinión?

¿Cambiar tan drásticamente de opinión? No había sido así… ¿o sí? Raven guardó silencio por largo rato, como si las palabras de Robin le hubieran revelando una verdad que había pasado por alto, o le hubiera recordado algo que olvidó. Era cierto, al principio la idea no le había parecido en lo más mínimo, y su actitud en el centro comercial hablaba por sí sola. Pero ahora… La hechicera sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, como intentando despejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

\- No hay nada de malo en eso. – Le contestó con cierta seriedad, volteando hacia otro lado. – Solamente… Llegué a la conclusión de que no sería tan malo tener un hermano.

\- No, no lo sería. Pero creo que te estás dejando llevar muy rápido por esto. No lo entiendo Raven, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿qué te dijo o hizo para convencerte de que era tu hermano y tenía buenas intenciones al buscarte?

\- ¿Qué hizo…?

Nada… Nada en especial, sólo le contó su historia, le contó de su madre, de cómo creció, de todo lo que sentía, y simplemente… Se había sentido demasiado identificada con él. Pero, ¿sólo por eso había de pronto aceptado que ese chico era su hermano? ¿Había sentido lastima por él o realmente creía lo que le decía?

De pronto, un gran coraje pareció nacerle en el pecho. Los momentos en los que estuvo con Jared el día anterior, incluso cuando se suponía que no estaba disfrutando el paseo, se había estado sintiendo bien, feliz, tranquila; su mente no estaba tan llena de dudas y preguntas, y prácticamente se había olvidado de todo el tema confuso de Robin, Starfire y demás hasta que volvió a la Torre, y aún entonces había sentido que con la ayuda de Jared podría aclarar todos esos problemas, y que podría sentir lo que era tener un hermano, una familia de verdad; y ahora Robin, al igual que Malchior, se paraba ante ella  como si lo supieran todo, arruinándolo con sus palabras. La estaban confundiendo, la estaban molestando, haciendo que lo único que tenía claro en esos momentos ya no lo estuviera, y eso le enojaba, se estaba enojando realmente con él. Rápidamente alzó su mirada fulminante hacia el chico de antifaz. Éste, al igual que su oyente al otro extremo del pasillo, pareció sobresaltarse un poco ante esto.

\- ¿Por qué me interrogas ahora? Yo no he hecho nada malo, ¡Y tú fuiste quien me convenció de ir y hablar con él!, que aceptara que tal vez de todo el asunto de Trigon algo bueno me había quedado, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sé lo que dije. – Contestó él rápidamente, intentando calmarla. –  Sólo intento explicarte que estás tomando decisiones muy apresuradas…

\- Creí que después de lo que me contaste, tú serías el primero en entenderme.

Robin calló de golpe al oírla decir eso, y al mismo tiempo Starfire también pareció sorprenderse. Inconscientemente, la pelirroja se escondió detrás del muro, y apenas asomó un poco la cabeza para ver; no quería que su presencia hiciera que dejaran de hablar. No era propio de ella ponerse a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero había algo raro en esa, en especial en lo que Raven acababa de decir. ¿A qué se refería con que Robin le había contado algo y por eso habría de entenderla? ¿Qué le había dicho Robin a Raven?

El Chico Maravilla se quedó en silencio por casi un minuto, y en todo ese tiempo ninguno apartó la mirada del otro hasta que Robin cedió, y desvió su rostro hacia otro lado, casi como si se sintiera avergonzado.

\- Es verdad, tú ya conoces mi historia, y por lo mismo sabes que entiendo muy bien lo que puedes estar sintiendo; tal vez es por eso que insistí tanto en que fueras a conocerlo.

Le comenzó a decir, y entonces se volvió hacia ella de nuevo, colocando de pronto ambas manos sobre los hombros de su compañera, tomándola por sorpresa. El líder de los Titanes la miró tan fijamente a los ojos, que Raven por un momento le pareció poder ver los de él atreves de su antifaz; sintió como si eso la desarmara.

\- Pero debes de pensar las cosas con calma. Tal vez sea tu hermano, o tal vez no, pero sea como sea sólo llevas un día de conocerlo. No es normal que hayas aceptado tan rápido lo que ese chico te dijo. Debes de pensar bien todo esto antes de actuar. No debes de dejarte llevar por la primera impresión; te conozco, y tú no eres así.

¿Ella no era así? ¿Ella no era  cómo exactamente? ¿Impulsiva?, ¿de decisiones rápidas?, ¿de confiar rápido en las personas? ¿De saber lo que hacía sin tener que meditarlo o dudarlo una y otra vez? Sí, tal vez eso era cierto, tal vez así era ella, o esa era la imagen que ella siempre le quiso dar a Robin y los otros, la imagen que todo tenían de Raven Roth. ¿Pero realmente era así? ¿Robin la conocía de verdad? ¿La conocía tan bien como para afirmar que ella no era así? ¿Qué sabía él de ella? ¿Qué sabía de cómo era ella, lo que pensaba o lo que sentía? ¿Qué sabía de lo que sentía por él…?

Nada, no sabía nada. Nadie sabía nada de ella, nadie la entendía, nadie sabía cómo era realmente, nadie podría ponerse en sus zapatos, nadie podría comprenderla o conocerla… Sólo Jared. En el fondo de su corazón estaba segura que él sí era capaz de entenderla y conocerla. Él era su hermano, sangre de su sangre, había vivido rezagado, marcado desde temprana edad como un monstruo por cosas que él nunca hizo. Jared sí sabía que esa fachada de chica oscura y fría era sólo eso: una fachada. Estaba totalmente segura de eso; en su mente no había duda… Ninguna duda.

\- Pues… - Murmuró en voz baja y entonces se apartó rápidamente las manos de Robin de encima y lo volteó a ver con un marcado enojo en su mirada que sorprendió mucho al chico. – ¡Tal vez sí soy así! Tal vez sí puedo tomar decisiones apresuradas y sí puedo confiar en lo que me dice mi instinto o mi corazón y no equivocarme… ¡Tal vez tú no me conoces tan bien como crees! ¡Tal vez ninguno de ustedes me conoce! Yo fui quien entró en tu cabeza, ¡no tú en la mía!

Lo último lo exclamó con tanta fuerza que todo el edificio pareció resonar un poco. ¿Habrá sido a causa de sus poderes?

Robin de nuevo guardó silencio, incapaz de responderle, pues en verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa con esas palabras; no tenía idea de que reaccionaría así. Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro con absoluto silencio, como esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero no pasó; ambos estaban en blanco. Luego de un rato, Raven tomó su capucha y se ocultó el rostro con ella.

\- Debo irme… - Exclamó en voz baja y pausada, y sin decir más su cuerpo se cubrió de energía oscura, y pareció hundirse en el piso hasta desaparecer.

\- Espera… Raven… - Intentó decir el chico de antifaz para detenerla, pero fue muy tarde; la energía de Raven se esfumó junto con todo rastro de ella.

\- _“¿Qué fue eso?”_ – Se preguntó Starfire algo confundida.

Había sido algo muy extraño lo que había visto. ¿Por qué Raven reaccionó así? Nunca la había visto en ese estado. El verla molesta era común, pero eso era algo diferente. Estaba… ¿Indignada?, ¿dolida? Incluso… ¿triste? Había más detrás de eso de lo que se veía, pero en parte incluso ella fue capaz de darse cuenta de que las palabras de Robin no estaban del todo equivocadas: algo extraño le estaba pasando a su amiga…

 

Se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y dicho al minuto siguiente de haber salido de la Torre. ¿Por qué hizo eso?, ¿por qué había dicho todas esas cosas?, ¿por qué había tratado así a la única persona que desde siempre se había esforzado por tratarla bien y hacerla sentir tranquila y segura? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan a la defensiva con una persona que lo único que deseaba era ayudarla como siempre lo había hecho? Y además, se trataba de Robin, el chico que se suponía ella…

Él tenía razón, algo no estaba bien; definitivamente no era ella misma esos días.

Le había dicho que iría al departamento de Jared, como habían quedado la noche anterior, pero la verdad era que lo había dicho más como una excusa para escaparse que otra cosa. Sin embargo, justo cuando salió, le entró una necesidad inmediata de en efecto ir a ver su nuevo hermano. ¿Él la estaría esperando? Lo más seguro era que sí, después de todo la estuvo esperando en el muelle el día anterior sin tener la seguridad de si iría o no a hablar con él.

Cuando regresaban del Centro Comercial hacia la Torre, Jared hizo que se desviaran un poco para pasar por el barrio en el que se encontraba su departamento. El barrio no era precisamente muy lujoso, de hecho todo lo contrario. Tampoco era precisamente un barrio pobre, pero podría catalogarlo como de clase media baja. Pero cómo fuera, tenía un ambiente agradable, de niños jugando beisbol en la calle y señoras sentadas afueras de su casa, simplemente meciéndose y viendo hacia la calle o charlando con alguna vecina. No entraron al departamento en esa ocasión, de hecho sólo vieron el edificio desde afuera, que era de apariencia humilde, de sólo tres pisos. Le dijo que siempre que necesitara verlo podía ir a buscarlo al departamento número 12, y en esos momentos se dirigía justo a ese sitio.

El edificio era más humilde por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera. Parecía algo viejo y descuidado, aunque tampoco como para desmoronarse bajo sus pies al caminar. No tardó mucho en encontrar el departamento número 12 que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Permaneció de pie inmóvil por casi un minuto frente a la puerta, viéndola fijamente, repasando con la vista una y otra vez el uno y el dos en ella, dudando en si entrar o no. Lo que Robin le acababa de decir seguía resonando en su cabeza. ¿Y si tenía razón?, ¿o si Malchior tenía razón? ¿Cómo podía estar totalmente segura de confiar en él? ¿Cómo podía saber si su decisión no era la equivocada? Raven no podía evitar preguntarse si esa incertidumbre era normal en cualquier persona, o sólo a ella le ocurría por su estado. Chico Bestia bien le había dicho en su conversación que lo que ella llamaba una falta de control de sus emociones, era simplemente una confusión normal que a todos les pasaba; hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo poco que sabía ciertamente de cómo pensaban o sentían las personas normales. ¿Eso la convertía en una persona anormal?

La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, asustándola un poco. Ni siquiera había tocado todavía, pero igual Jared ya le había abierto la puerta. El chico de cabello y ojos rojos la miró divertido, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada? – Le preguntó con un tono burlón, aunque ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder algo, pues de inmediato la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el interior del departamento. – Te estaba esperando, pasa.

Raven no opuso mucha resistencia a ser introducida de esa forma al cuarto, y de hecho luego de entrar tampoco siguió pensando mucho en lo de hace un momento, pues ahora se concentraba en mirar el espacio en el que se encontraba en esos momentos. El departamento era chico, pero realmente chico. La sala y la cocina prácticamente ocupaban el mismo espacio, no había nada que se pareciera a un comedor, y sólo una puerta del lado derecho que posiblemente llevaba la habitación. ¿Y el baño?, esa era una muy buena pregunta. La sala sólo tenía dos sillones algo viejos y empolvados, y una única ventana estaba cubierta por cortinas algo viejas y gastadas. La cocina se componía de un refrigerador, una estufa, y un horno de microondas chico. Todo era muy básico.

\- Qué departamento tan… pequeño. – Se le escapó de pronto de los labios sin querer.

No era que le molestara ese tipo de espacio, o que estuviera acostumbrada a grandes lujos, pero simplemente le parecía un poco difícil de creer que su propio hermano viviera en un sitio así, en especial cuando el día anterior le acababa de comprar tanta ropa y regalos como si nada; ¿se había gastado sus ahorros sólo en ella? Eso la hacía sentir algo culpable… Sólo un poco, ya que de hecho ella jamás quiso que le comprara ninguna de esas cosas, y fue él quien insistió.

\- Bueno, no es un palacio como la Torre Titán, - Explicó Jared con despreocupación. – pero el alquiler es barato y hay una cocina en la que podremos cocinar sin que nadie nos sorprenda.

Dicho eso, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió algunas puertas, buscando hoyas para derretir el chocolate.

\- Disculpa el desorden, apenas me acabo de mudar.

Eso se notaba. El departamento era chico, pero la ausencia de muebles, cuadros, y cosas era demasiado evidente y lo hacían sentir vacío.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte mucho en Jump City? – Le preguntó mientras caminaba a uno de los sillones y se sentaba en él, levantando una ligera nube de polvo a su alrededor al hacerlo.

\- No tengo a dónde ir. Cómo te lo dije, estoy solo en este mundo, así que creo que no me molestaría instalarme aquí dónde vive mi hermana. – Colocó en ese momento algunas hoyas de diferente tamaño sobre la cocina y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa. – ¿Tú qué dices?

\- Eso… estaría bien. – Murmuró en voz baja, intentando regresarle la sonrisa, pero no le fue del todo posible.

Si su intención era disimular y que él no se diera cuenta de su condición, estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo. Raven notó cierto desconcierto en el rostro de su hermano, y no era para menos. Aunque, tal vez el fondo Raven quería que lo notara; después de todo, ¿no había ido a ese sitio porque necesitaba hablar con él?

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo, acercándosele con pasos cuidadosos.

\- Nada, en especial. – Respondió virando su mirada hacia otro lado. – Sólo… tuve una discusión antes de salir de casa.

\- ¿Con uno de tus amigos?

\- Sí.

Jared guardó silencio unos momentos, se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una expresión severa.

\- ¿Con el tal Robin quizás?

Raven se sorprendió al principio por esa afirmación, pero no tardó mucho en entender que, luego de lo que hablaron la noche anterior, sería natural para él pensar que la única persona que podía ponerla en ese estado era Robin, y ciertamente había acertado. La hechicera sólo asintió levemente con su cabeza sin voltear a verlo.

\- Supongo que las peleas no se pueden evitar, ni siquiera en las mejores familias. – Suspiró el chico, caminando hacia el sillón y sentándose a su lado. – ¿Y por qué pelearon?

\- Fue por…

La hechicera enmudeció de golpe, y volteó a ver al joven de reojo. Estaba por decirle exactamente por qué había sido su pelea, pero de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que no podía decírselo, ya que el motivo de dicha discusión había sido justamente él. ¿Cómo lo tomaría si se lo dijera? Robin había actuado como el único que le daba la bienvenida de manera amistosa a la Torre, y ahora resultaba que pensaba que no debería de confiar en él; de seguro eso lo molestaría mucho, pues pareció ponerse muy feliz de conocerlo. Pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa rápida para contestarle.

\- Rompí una ventana por accidente. – Dijo rápidamente en cuanto recordó la ventana rota por la que había arrojado a Malchior; Jared parpadeó confundido al escucharla decir eso. – A veces me pasa, es… Cosa de mis poderes.

¿Le creyó?, para Raven no le era del todo claro, pero fuera como fuera al parecer el chico no tenía deseos de interrogarla más sobre ese tema.

\- Ah, entiendo. – Murmuró en voz baja. – Pero bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a hacer los chocolates; eso te distraerá un poco, ¿no te parece?

Dicho eso se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, listo para comenzar, pero su invitada no lo estaba aún del todo.

\- No sé si debería de hacer esto ahora. – Comentó. – Debería de estar ayudando a mis amigos…

\- Sólo haremos algunas pruebas, y luego podrás ir a defender la ciudad.

\- Pero…

Raven guardó silencio, y entonces se puso de pie lentamente. Jared se giró hacia ella, y ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Jared esperaba escuchar alguna otra excusa, pero en su lugar la hechicera dio un muy buen motivo por el cual no podían hacerlo…

\- No traje los moldes, el chocolate o el recetario conmigo…

De nuevo se quedaron callados, y un aire frío recorrió el departamento, rodeándolos.

\- ¿Es un chiste? – Preguntó Jared con una sonrisa forzada, volteando a verla; no había notado hasta ese momento que no traía las cosas consigo.

\- Salí un poco apresurada… - Se disculpó ella a su vez apenada. – Lo siento.

\- Ese sí es un problema…

Caminó con cuidado hacia un lado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el techo, pensando sobre cómo solucionar esa situación. Raven estaba por decirle que no se preocupara por eso, que podían hacerlo otro día, pero él se le adelantó, volteándose hacia ella con rapidez.

\- ¿Crees que tardaríamos mucho en ir por ellos y venir?

\- Yo… - Raven no tenía muchos deseos de volver a la Torre en esos momentos, por obvias razones, y su indecisión se lo hizo claro a Jared.

\- Bien, entonces lo mejor será ir a comprarlo todo de nuevo, ¿no? – Mencionó el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa astuta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida la Titán, abriendo sus ojos por completo. – No puedes hacer eso, ya gastaste mucho en mí ayer…

\- Tengo mucho dinero que ahorré para venir a Jump City, no te preocupes. -  Interrumpió. – Claro que luego de esto tendré que buscar un empleo, pero no importa. El recetario no es necesario, yo sé justo como hacerlo, sólo necesitamos el chocolate y un molde con forma de cuervo como el que tienes. No debe de ser muy caro.

¿Ahorros? ¿Entonces sí había gastado sus ahorros el día anterior? Bien, esa pequeña culpa que sentía hace unos momentos se volvió más significativa de golpe. ¿Qué tantos ahorros podría tener? De seguro no muchos, y los gastaba en ella sin pestañar. ¿Todos los hermanos mayores eran así o sólo aquellos que habían buscado desesperadamente a sus hermanas?

\- Jared…

Raven intentó agradecerle su gesto, a insistirle en que no era necesario que hiciera esas cosas por ella… Pero justo cómo lo había hecho todo el día anterior en el centro comercial, ni siquiera la dejó empezar a explicarse, pues de inmediato la tomó del brazo y la jaló a la puerta; era evidente que ese era uno de sus malos hábitos.

\- Anda, ¿qué esperas? Tenemos que apresurarnos. – Exclamó con fuerza mientras ambos salían del departamento.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**


	13. Capitulo 13. Ninguna Duda

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

  **CAPITULO 13  
** ** _“Ninguna Duda”_**

De la nada, el chocolate salió disparado de la cacerola hacia todas direcciones, como si fuera producto de una fuerte explosión, manchando las caras de Raven y Jared, al igual que la estufa y la pared de la cocina. Ambos chicos parpadearon confundidos sin entender cómo es que algo así había pasado; lo acababan de poner apenas en la estufa a baño maría, y de pronto tenían chocolate por toda la cara.

\- No sabía que el chocolate pudiera estallar. – Comentó Jared un poco divertido, aunque Raven no parecía compartir su sentido del humor ni en lo más mínimo. – Arriba ese ánimo, apenas es el primer intento.

Jared le sonrió ampliamente, intentando animarla, pero resultaba muy difícil lograr algo como eso. Raven sentía una nube de mala suerte sobre la cabeza que no la dejaba lograr lo que quería.

A regañadientes, Jared la arrastró a la dulcería e hizo que compraran un molde en forma de cuervo y chocolate para derretir, y ninguna de los dos fue del todo barato. Pero para esos momentos Raven ya había entendido que su nuevo hermano era demasiado terco; cuando le entraba una idea, no la soltaba por nada, por más que ella intentara convencerlo. Se suponía que hacer los chocolates tenía que animarla, pero no estaba dando resultado del todo, porque cada vez se hacía más evidente que no era capaz de hacer nada que tuviera que ver con una cocina. Y lo peor era que Jared sólo le decía que hacer y miraba cómo lo hacía, pero él no se involucraba directamente en el proceso; según él, si eran chocolates de San Valentine, tenía que hacerlos ella misma. Igual la ayuda y consejos de otra persona eran mejores que los de un recetario, pero igualmente inútiles para combatir su inexperiencia en ese campo.

Aún así siguieron intentándolo. Tuvieron mayor cuidado la segunda vez, y en esta ocasión el chocolate no les explotó en la cara, y a simple vista parecía haberse derretido en la cacerola como debía.

\- Se ve bien. – Murmuró Jared con optimismo, mientras tomaba una chuchara para introducirla en el chocolate, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no era capaz de hacerlo. – Pero no se siente bien.

El chico picó varias veces el chocolate con la cuchara, para darse cuenta de que se había puesto duro como roca. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Raven sabía cómo... De nuevo su mala suerte actuando.

La tercera vez fue mejor, lograron derretir bien el chocolate hasta que quedara líquido, aunque no mucho. Raven le dio vueltas varias veces con una cuchara para evitar que se pegara, y entonces parecía que habían logrado pasar el primer paso satisfactoriamente; esto le daba algo de optimismo a la hechicera. Ahora, lo siguiente era ponerlo en el molde. Sujetando la cacerola con sus manos, previamente protegías con guantes de cocina, Raven pasó a intentar vaciar el chocolate en su lugar.

\- Bien, ahora viértelo con cuidado, con mucho cuidado que aún está caliente. – Le decía Jared, mirando desde atrás por encima del hombro de su hermana, pero más que ayudarla esas palabras y esa mirada sólo hacían que se pusiera nerviosa, tanto que sus manos temblaron ligeramente, lo suficiente para que el chocolate cayera fuera el molde, lo que hizo que ella se asustara un poco y que algo de chocolate caliente le cayera en la piel gris de sus piernas, haciéndola soltar la hoya al suelo y quemándose tanto ella como Jared.

Ambos hermanos reaccionaron dando un salto hacia atrás, pero no pudieron evitar ser manchados por el líquido oscuro y caliente, sobre todo en sus zapatos, y de paso todo el suelo de la cocina corrió con la misma suerte.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró un poco apenada la chica de azul, mirando todo el desastre.

\- Descuida, si no ensuciamos un poco, es como si no hubieras cocinado nada. – Le respondió él con una amplia sonrisa amistosa.

Luego de limpiar el piso, y a sí mismos, lo intentaron de nuevo. Una vez que vivió en carne propia las consecuencias de no tener cuidado, Raven estaba más decidida a hacer las cosas bien, y así lo hizo. Con mucho cuidado vertió el chocolate líquido en el molde, sin derramar ni una gota, hasta que éste se llenó.

\- ¡Lo logré! – Exclamó con fuerza al ver su logro. Una ligera sonrisa de felicidad se asomó en sus labios.

\- Bien hecho. – Escuchó como Jared le decía, y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. – Ahora ponlo en el refrigerador.

Raven tomó con cuidado el molde y lo metió a la nevera; sólo faltaba esperar a que se enfriara.

Raven veía la puerta del refrigerador con cierta emoción, aunque era más impaciencia por saber cómo había quedado. Su botín derecho golpeaba con insistencia al suelo. Jared le sacó un poco de plática mientras esperaban, de nada importante o especial. Sólo le preguntó sobre villanos que había combatido, o más específicamente cuál había sido su última gran aventura.

Le contó de manera rápida sobre Cerebro y su Hermandad del Mal, y de cómo habían viajado por el mundo reclutando a otros Titanes. No daba muchos detalles, ni le ponía mucha emoción a su relato; no era precisamente buena contando historias. Pero aún así, Jared parecía emocionarse con cualquier cosa que le decía; parecía impresionado de todo lo que su hermana había hecho y logrado. Le emoción de Jared se incrementó de golpe cuando le dijo que hace unas semanas habían recibido la visita rápida de Súper Chica. Parecía que también era fan de ella como Chico Bestia, y hasta le pidió que le consiguiera una fotografía autografiada de ella, y si podía ser una foto _“sexy”_ , mucho mejor; Raven de inmediato dijo que no era tan su amiga cómo para pedirle algo como eso, y se apenó ante la sola idea.

Luego de unos minutos abrió la nevera y revisó el cuervo de chocolate; ya se había puesto duro y parecía que estaba listo para comerse.

\- No puedo creerlo, éste salió bien. – Exclamó con alegría al ver que lo había logrado. Sin embargo, cuando intentó sacarlo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no podía. – ¿Qué?

Lo siguió intentando con insistencia, pero el chocolate simplemente no cedía; parecía que estaba pegado por completo al molde. Cuando ya no pudo más, comenzó a usar su magia, jalando el chocolate hacia el lado y el molde hacia el otro.

\- ¿Recordaste ponerle aceite al molde para que no se pegara? – Le preguntó el chico de cabellos rojizos, mientras veía lo que hacía.

\- ¡¿Ponerle qué…?! – Intentó decir ella justo antes de que el chocolate y el molde se separaran, pero era porque el chocolate se había hecho pedazos y gran parte de él se había quedado pegado al molde de todas formas. Raven miró la imagen con horror; la impresión fue tanta que su magia se esfumó y tanto el chocolate como el molde cayeron al piso inevitablemente.

\- Sí, creo que olvide decirte eso. – Murmuró Jared, rascándose su mejilla. – Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees?

De pronto, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Jared, Raven cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando fijamente el molde y los pedazos de chocolate frente a ella. En su mirada se reflejaba una fuerte, muy fuerte frustración, que fue evolucionando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en… Ira, enojo, enfado. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, y de la nada alzó el derecho, golpeando con fuerza uno de los trozos de chocolate, casi haciéndolo polvo con el impacto, y ensuciándose la mano.

\- San Valentine es la semana que viene… - Murmuró en voz baja, aunque luego su tono se acrecentó de golpe. – ¡Y no puedo siquiera hacer un cuervo de chocolate!, ¡ni siquiera uno! ¿Cuál es mi maldito problema?, ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?!

Sus ojos se cubrieron de energía oscura, y de golpe las cacerolas que estaban sobre la cocina salieron volando por el cuarto, estrellándose contra la pared contraria; ella ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Aunque en ese momento lo decía por el chocolate, sabía muy bien que esas palabras iban dirigidas a algo más grande. Ese arranque de ira y frustración era originado por muchas cosas, la mayoría ocurridas esos últimos días, con respecto a ella, a Robin, y esta situación. Aunque, Jared sabía muy bien que también era por otros motivos…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó ligeramente en sus labios, mientras veía a Raven en el suelo, estando él parado detrás de ella en silencio.

\- _“Ira, bonita emoción, Raven; pero está mal encaminada.”_ – Pensaba el chico de cabellos rojos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – _“Esa ira no debes de proyectarla en ti, sino hacia los demás. Pero ya aprenderás, hermanita…”_

El chico recuperó la normalidad y se le acercó con cuidado, agachándose y colocando una mano sobre su hombro de manera reconfortante. Raven volteó a verlo de reojo sobre su hombro, y éste le sonrió.

\- Oye, ya progresamos, no te preocupes. – Le dijo. – Verás que en un par de días esto nos saldrá bien. No pierdas esos ánimos.

\- Sí, lo siento. – Se disculpó la hechicera, intentando tranquilizarse.

Jared la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y entonces ella volvió a ver el chocolate roto bajo sus pies. Su reacción había sido un poco exagerada… ¿o no? Pero realmente se sentía mal de que nada le saliera bien últimamente, a ella que siempre tenía todo bajo control y en perfecto orden.

\- Gracias por todo, Jared. – Agradeció con un tono serio sin voltear a verlo. – Y lamento las molestias que te causo… Simplemente no soy yo misma últimamente.

Al decir eso, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, como si le diera vergüenza lo que acababa de decir, y más o menos así era.

\- Para eso son los hermanos, ¿o no? – Le contestó Jared divertido, dándole un golpecito sin fuerza en el hombro.

\- Hermanos…

La palabra pesó mucho saliendo de sus labios, como si le fuera difícil de pronunciar o entender. A Raven le sorprendía un poco que, pese a todas las molestias que le había ocasionado ese día, Jared siguiera tan dispuesto a ayudarla. Era cierto que se suponía eran hermanos, pero aún seguía siendo una persona nueva en su vida. ¿Eso era lo que llamaban el llamado de la sangre? La hechicera lo volteó a ver de reojo de forma disimulada. Lo ocurrido esa mañana en la Torre se había esfumado de su mente, pero en esos momentos regresaba a su memoria. De nuevo recordó la discusión con Robin, las cosas que le dijo, y en especial lo que ella le dijo a él.

Jared notó de inmediato que algo raro pasaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó confundido, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Raven dudó de nuevo. Se volteó al frente una vez más, y guardó silencio por largo rato, intentando analizar de manera rápida si era conveniente hablarle de eso, pero en realidad no era capaz de analizar nada a profundidad; hasta lo más sencillo le parecía confuso en esos momentos. La verdad es que no podía seguir con la duda que Robin y Malchior le habían implantado. Quería confiar en Jared, y confiaba en él… Pero necesitaba estar segura.

Lentamente se dio la media vuelta, parándose frente a él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con firmeza y sinceridad.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que discutí con Robin por una ventana rota? – Le preguntó con un tono aparentemente calmado, y antes de que él pudiera responderle, ella se adelantó a lo que quería llegar. – Mentí. La verdad es que la discusión… Fue por ti…

Por dentro, Jared se sobresaltó sorprendido al oírla decir eso, pero intentó disimularlo.

\- ¿Por mí? – Murmuró luego de un rato, fingiendo cierta tranquilidad.

Raven asintió con su cabeza y de nuevo tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia otro lado con cierta pena.

\- Robin y… - Se detuvo de golpe al estar cerca de mencionar a Malchior, pero le pareció innecesario tener que explicar quién era Malchior, y más porque lo que él le dijera le sería significativo como para hacerla dudar así. – Otros más, piensan que no debo de confiar en ti. Que me estoy apresurando a juzgarte, que te creí demasiado pronto, y que tal vez me estoy dejando lleva por la emoción, y se supone que yo jamás hago eso. Y que tal vez… - Lentamente lo volteó a ver de reojo. – Tú me estás mintiendo, o me estás ocultando algo, y todo este encuentro tiene algo de trasfondo que no me has dicho…

Jared seguía tranquilo, con una expresión seria que no reflejaba asombro, o preocupación, ni ningún otro tipo de emoción. Sin embargo, por dentro, era todo lo contrario. La mente de Jared parecía llena de un creciente enojo al escucharla.

\- _“Ese maldito farsante…”_ – Pensó el pelirrojo, refiriéndose directamente a Robin.

Había recordado el día anterior, como lo había recibido tan amablemente, a diferencia del resto de los Titanes, y pensó que no tendría que preocupares porque le diera problemas, incluso afirmó ser su fan y todo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que debía de haberle puesto más atención a la información que poseía de él, la cual indicaba que era demasiado cuidadoso y precavido con los extraños, y eso lo incluía a él. Robin desconfiaba de él, y eso era malo para sus planes, pues Raven creía ciegamente en ese chico; las dudas que él tuviera podrían convertirse irremediablemente en las dudas de ella, lo que sería contraproducente...

Debía de solucionar ese asunto de inmediato antes de que se hiciera más grande.

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas de eso? – Le preguntó luego de un rato, exteriorizando calma.

Raven guardó silencio por un rato, y luego negó un poco con su cabeza.

\- No lo sé. La verdad es que creo que al menos él tiene razón en algo. Yo me conozco muy bien, y no entiendo porque confíe tan rápido en ti… Si se supone que yo no confío en nadie...

El pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta pareció tener un extraño efecto en Raven, como si acabara de acordarse de algo importante, o de notar algún detalle que no había visto.

\- Pero yo no soy nadie, soy tu hermano. Eso lo hace diferente.

\- ¿Lo hace? – La expresión fría de Raven se clavó de nuevo él, como si sus ojos fueran agujas.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro en rotundo silencio, como si esperaran a que el otro hiciera el más leve movimiento para reaccionar. Por un momento parecía que Raven la reclamaría o le diría algo, pero en su lugar la Titan simplemente suspiró levemente y se alejó de él algunos pasos, saliendo de la cocina y parándose en media sala, dándole la espalda.

\- Lo siento, yo… Yo en verdad quiero confiar en ti, Jared. Normalmente espero a tener motivos por los cuales confiar en alguien antes de hacerlo, pero tienes razón... Contigo es diferente, y en verdad siento que puedo confiar en ti... Pero no puedo ver nada claro en estos días, y no sé porqué.

\- Simplemente han sido muchas cosas en pocos días. Estabas con todo este asunto de Robin y el día de San Valentine, y de la nada aparezco y te enteras que tienes un hermano... Simplemente debes de calmarte y digerir todo mejor, ¿no crees?

Jared volvió a sonreír con despreocupación, esperando a ver qué reacción tenía su invitada. Raven se quedó quieta en su lugar largo rato, antes de volverse hacia él de nuevo.

\- Tal vez... Pero... – Calló, miró hacia el suelo unos segundos y luego lo volvió a mirar. – ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?

\- Lo que sea.

Raven se le acercó de nuevo con pasos cautelosos, hasta pararse frente a frente ante él a menos de un metro. Luego, alzó su mano derecha levemente, manteniéndola entre ambos, a una corta distancia del rostro del chico.

\- Déjame tocarte y entrar en tu mente. – Dijo de pronto. – Quiero poder estar segura de que todo lo que has dicho es cierto, y de que puedo confiar en ti. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me lo permites.

Jared se quedó helado. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y su rostro pareció palidecer aún más de lo que ya estaba. Su atención se fijaba en los dedos blancos de Raven, que permanecían muy cerca de su cara, casi de forma amenazante. Raven esperaba una respuesta, pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a darla.

La situación permaneció igual por casi un minuto, hasta que de pronto, una sonrisa tranquila surgió en los labios del chico. Tomó la mano de su hermana con cuidado de la muñeca, y entonces empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Enserio quieres hacer eso? – Murmuró con gran amabilidad en su tono sin soltarla. – Creí que lo tenías ya todo muy claro ayer, creí que habíamos llegado a tener una conexión de hermanos, que tú también habías sentido lo mismo que yo...

Un extraño fulgor rojizo se había formado en las pupilas de Jared. Raven pareció sorprenderse al notarlo, pero más que reaccionar, parecía haberse quedado sumida o embelesada por ese brillo. Los ojos y las palabras de Jared parecían adormilarla un poco, atraerla... ponerla casi en transe...

De un segundo a otro, todo a su alrededor pareció esfumarse. Ese departamento, sus muebles, sus paredes, incluso el suelo bajo sus pies, todo eso dejó de existir para Raven. Todo ese espacio desapareció, dejando sólo un gran vacío, en el que sólo existía el contacto de la mano de Jared contras su muñeca, ese brillo rojizo que surgía de sus ojos, y el sonido relajante y casi _“dulce”_ de su voz entrando por sus oídos.

\- Dime, ¿no te demostré ayer que mis intenciones eran correctas...? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Sólo porque Robin lo dice, ya tienes esas dudas? ¿Quién es él para decirte cómo te sientes o qué es correcto o incorrecto? ¿Puede él saber más que tú sobre esto?, ¿sobre lo que sabes o sientes?

\- Yo... – A Raven se le dificultaba articular las palabras con claridad, incluso en su propia cabeza le era complicado formar las frases.

Las ideas que había tenido hace apenas unos segundos antes, parecían carentes de significado. Recordando lo que había pensado o dicho, ahora le parecían ideas bobas y sin sentido. De un parpadeó a otro, todas las dudas que había tenido parecían desaparecer, esfumarse, pero habían sido remplazadas... ¿Por qué?, ¿qué era lo que pensaba en esos momentos exactamente?, ¿qué era lo que su mente intentaba decirle? Por más que lo intentaba, era totalmente incapaz de razonar. Todo en su cabeza no era más que estática como la televisión. Se sentía mareada, todo le daba vueltas, y sentía que si no se sujetaba de algo, terminaría por caerse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando...?

De pronto, cómo si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua fría encima, Raven pareció salir por competo de ese extraño estado. Ahora podía ver, sentir y pensar con claridad. Ya sentía sus pies contra el suelo firme, y la nada había sido remplazada con un espacio y tiempo. Sin embargo, algo era diferente; algo había cambiado.

No estaba más en el departamento de Jared... De hecho, ni siquiera tenía a Jared ante él. La sensación era extraña, era como estar sentada en la oscura sala de un cine, con la enorme pantalla rectangular ante ella como única fuente de luz. En ella pasaban las diferentes imágenes y escenas de una película a gran velocidad, pero aún así, ella era capaz de captar todo y de entenderlas sin problema.

Vio claramente escenas que su madre o su maestra en Azarath le habían contado, pero que ella no había visto jamás. Personas con túnicas y capuchas negras, velas encendidas, cuartos oscuros, símbolos pintados en las paredes y piso, símbolos que ella reconoció de inmediato. Una mujer hincada en el piso en el centro de uno de esos símbolos, de cabello rojizo largo, mientras los demás la rodeaban y pronunciaban palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para la mayoría, pero no para ella; ella lo conocía muy bien, y sabia lo que estaban diciendo y para qué...

Ella sabía lo que venía, todo su ser se lo decía al ver esa escena y al escuchar las palabras. Era inevitable, y así ocurrió: él apareció... Miró claramente esos cuatro ojos rojos brillando como carbón encendido, pudo incluso percibir ese aroma de fuego y muerte que siempre lo acompañaba. Escuchó su voz, sintió toda su gran presencia, tanto que sintió que el aliento se le iba, que su piel ardía, y todo su cuerpo se llenaba de un gran terror... Tenía la tentación de gritar, pero entonces la escena cambió...

Era un parque, o un bosque, era difícil saberlo. Pero el sol brillaba con fuerza, árboles de gran tamaño se alzaban a los lados. Raven sentía que estaba ahí. Podía sentir el sol sobre su cara, la hierba contra sus pies, la agradable y fresca brisas moviendo sus cabellos... Pero ella no estaba ahí, ella no era la que estaba caminando por ese lugar. Ella podía verlo y sentirlo como si lo fuera, pero no era así... Era alguien más, estaba viendo y sintiendo todo eso por medio de otra persona. Fuera quien fuera, caminaba por ese sendero rodeado de árboles, tomado de la mano de una persona. Ésta otra persona debía de ser considerablemente más alta, pues tenía su brazo alzado para poder tomarla como se debía de la mano... ¿Quién era?

Raven movió su cabeza hacia un lado, y pudo ver una pequeña manita de piel gris pálida, tomando una mano más grande pero delicada que la guiaba. Alzó entonces poco a poco su mirada para poder ver quién era. El sol se encontró contra sus ojos, privándola de poder ver con claridad su rostro. Pero lo que alcanzó a ver fue más que suficiente. Era una mujer, vistiendo un largo vestido morado, fresco y ligero, de cabellos rojizos y largos, con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios pintados de rojo. Raven supo de inmediato quién era, supo por los ojos de quien estaba viendo eso, y qué significaba esa visión.

Las siguientes fueron varias escenas similares que fueron pasando una tras otra a gran velocidad, y en todas ellas aparecía esa mujer. Podía verla cocinando, caminando, cantando, cociendo, incluso durmiendo a su lado... Pero nunca era capaz de verle su rostro con claridad... Y todo siguió igual, hasta que la mujer dejó de aparecer. Entonces ya no había el mismo sol soleado o árboles verdes, ya ni había comida o casa bonita. Todo eso fue remplazado abruptamente por soledad, por lluvia, por frío, hambre, y miedo... Un tremendo miedo que heló por completo los huesos de Raven. Sentía dolor, un dolor pulsante en el pecho, que la aprisionaba y debilitaba. Todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos, no eran de ella, no era ella quien las sentía realmente... sino él, su hermano, Jared...

Raven cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretándolos para intentar salir de ese mal sueño, deseando que al abrirlos de nuevo todo eso desapareciera, y así fue.

La Titán había vuelto al departamento de Jared, a estar rodeada por sus cuatro paredes, a estar parada frente a él en su cocina como recordaba... Pero algo había cambiado, algo no era como antes: la posición de su mano. Jared había dirigido la mano derecha de Raven hacia su rostro, y la sostenía de tal forma que la hechicera tenía toda su palma contra la mejilla del chico, sintiendo por completo la calidez de ésta.

La hechicera retrocedió abruptamente, apartando su mano de su mejilla, y mirándolo fijamente con gran asombro. Era muy claro para ella lo que había pasado, pero aún así le era difícil de procesar...

\- Es cierto. – Murmuró de pronto en voz baja, casi incapaz de hablar. – Eres hijo de Trigon... como yo...

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – Contestó el chico, aunque en esa ocasión no lo decía con un tono sarcástico o bromista.

\- Pero... Esa mujer, ¿era...?

\- Era mi madre, en efecto. – Un cierto rastro de tristeza se asomó en la mirada de Jared, y lentamente retrocedió hasta apoyarse un poco en la cocina. – Y la razón por la que no pudiste ver su rostro, es porque simplemente creo que ya ni lo recuerdo... Sólo su sonrisa... Esa sonrisa que siempre tenía, pero aún así…

El chico calló de golpe, siendo incapaz de terminar la frase. Pero Raven no necesitaba que terminara; ella sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir, pues de hecho ella, no sólo lo había visto con sus propios ojos, lo había sentido, había sentido en carne propia todo lo que él había sentido en esos momentos. Había sentido ese miedo, esa confusión, esa tristeza, esa tremenda soledad. Todo eso fue real...

De pronto, y sin siquiera pensarlo, la Titán se le acercó rápidamente de manera apresurada, y sin aviso alguno, abrazó al chico con fuerza. Jared aparentemente se sorprendió por este acto tan repentino, tanto que ni siquiera sabía si corresponderle el abrazo o preguntarle por qué lo hacía. En lugar de eso, simplemente se quedaron callados y en silencio, permaneciendo juntos por largo rato hasta que la propia Raven se apartó de él con lentitud.

Una pequeña sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios, y una expresión de más seguridad y alegría que antes le adornaba el rostro. No sabía cómo decirlo con palabras, pero simplemente sentía un gran bienestar en su pecho en esos momentos, una gran felicidad que pocas veces había sentido en el pasado. La visión que había tenido a tocar a Jared le revelaba que lo que le había contado era cierto, que en verdad tenían un origen en común, un origen que los unía más de lo que antes hubiera previsto.

Ese chico ante ella era su hermano, y de eso ya no tenía ninguna duda.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó, alejándose un par de pasos de él. – Yo... Lamento haber tenido que hacer esto. En verdad... Gracias Jared...

\- No te preocupes. – Le contestó él, respondiéndole su sonrisa de la misma forma. – Si así te sientes más segura y tranquila, por mí está bien.

Raven, que no estaba tan acostumbrada a sonreír tanto, en esos momentos parecía incapaz de dejar de hacerlo. No sabía qué decir o como actuar. El día anterior había aceptado la idea de tener un hermano, pero fue sólo hasta ese instante que realmente entendió la naturaleza de ello, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. ¿Debía decirle que lo quería o algo así? ¿Debía volver a abrazarlo?, no sabía, no sabía nada, a excepción de que estaba muy emocionada, tanto que si no se tranquilizaba rápidamente podría provocar que sus poderes causaran un accidente.

\- Creo que en verdad fueron muchas emociones para un sólo día, hermanita. – Bromeó Jared, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Creo que deberías volver y descansar un poco, ¿no? Mañana podemos seguir intentando hacer los chocolates, ¿qué te parece?

\- Sí... ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó rápidamente, asintiendo con su cabeza. – Yo... Gracias Jared... Enserio...

Raven volvió a sonreír; no estaba muy segura de en qué momento dejaría de hacerlo, pero esperaba que fuera pronto.

Jared guió a Raven a la puerta, y ambos se despidieron con un último abrazo y con la promesa de verse al día siguiente sin falta. Raven se alejó caminando por el pasillo, y él la miraba hasta que se perdió en las escaleras. Una vez que esto pasó, el chico entró de nuevo, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Suspiró con algo de cansancio y recargó su espalda contra la puerta, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos.

\- Eso fue realmente espeluznante. – Pronunció de pronto una segunda voz en el departamento.

Jared no se mutó al oírla, como si su presencia en ese lugar no le fuera desconocida. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y se giró con cuidado hacia la sala, en la cual se encontraba la persona que le hablaba, sentada en uno de sus sillones, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo, mirándolo desde su asiento con una picara sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tú cuanto tiempo llevabas espiándonos... Terra?

La chica de cabellos rubios rió divertida ante la pregunta.

Terra, o al menos quién parecía serlo, se encontraba vestida del mismo modo que aquel día en la ya destruida base de Slade, con unos pantalones cafés anchos, una camiseta negra de mangas largas, guantes, y una máscara negra sobre su cabeza, que le cubría el área de los ojos, su frente, y la parte superior de su cabellera.

\- Un rato nada más. Eres un muy lindo hermano mayor, ojala el mío hubiera sido así conmigo. – Rió divertida, y entonces se puso de pie de un salto. – Pero hablando enserio, ¿cómo es que tienes esa influencia tan grande en ella? No puedo creer que Raven, la chica perfecta e inteligente, haya caído tan fácil.

Jared sonrió ampliamente, reflejando una gran malicia en su expresión. Con sus dedos se acomodo los mechones que cabello que caían sobre su rostro y luego se dirigió con pasos despreocupados hacia la ventana. Corrió la cortina hacia un lado y se asomó por ella, a tiempo para ver como Raven salía del edificio por la puerta frontal, y luego alejaba caminando por la acera. Su sonrisa, al igual que su emoción, no se había disipado aún.

\- Tengo ayuda para lograrlo, recuérdalo. – Señaló mientras seguía a la Titán con la vista. – Y además, no es tan difícil. Raven ha tenido tanto tiempo reprimidas sus emociones, que en estos momentos es como una gelatina. Sólo tienes que darle un pequeño toque y todas estas se vuelven locas. Y la situación que vive con el tal Robin ayuda mucho también.

\- Ya veo. Siempre supe que sus emociones eran su mayor debilidad. Al parecer no es tan lista como todos creen.

\- Hey, cuidado con lo que dices. – Jared volteó a verla sobre su hombro, y al parecer no estaba contento con su comentario. – Es incluso mucho más lista de lo que tú o todos creen. Es mi hermana, después de todo. Y sus emociones no son una debilidad, sino todo lo contrario. Esas emociones que posee son las que la hacen más poderosa; sólo se lo tengo que hacer saber. – De nuevo se giró hacia la ventana, pero Raven ya había desaparecido. – Pero ese Robin me sorprendió. Me convenció de que me recibía amablemente en su torre, pero en el fondo fue el primero en desconfiar de mí. Y lo peor es que Raven confía ciegamente en él y en sus decisiones, mucho más que en mí, por lo que si le sigue metiendo ideas, puede que ni yo con los poderes que poseo ahora sea capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión la próxima vez.

\- Robin no es tan peligroso como piensas. Es como Raven. Por fuera se hacen los rudos y desconfiados, pero por dentro ambos son unos crédulos y sentimentales.

Jared sonrió divertido al oírla y entonces se apartó de la ventana, dejándose caer en otro de los sillones de la sala.

\- Veo que tú sabes muy bien eso, ¿no?

\- Tú sabes muy bien que sí. Slade me usó exactamente para eso, para conocerlos de cerca y darles dónde más doliera. Y por lo que veo, no han cambiado en nada.

Jared se recargó por completo contra el respaldo del sillón, y con sus dedos se frotó un poco sus ojos. Había sido realmente agotador, no sólo manipular las emociones de Raven para que sus dudas desaparecieran, sino además arreglárselas para que al tocarlo viera justamente lo que ella quería ver; un paso en falso y todo se hubiera arruinado. Pero había salido bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Se había ido contenta, y totalmente convencida de que podía confiar en él, y eso era una gran victoria que bien valía las energías aplicadas. Pero no sería una victoria duradera si Robin o el resto de los Titanes seguían metiendo su cuchara en el asunto.

Tendría que moverse más rápido de lo que tenía planeado.

\- Ya que mencionaste a Slade, ¿hay alguna novedad sobre ese tema?

\- No por ahora. Me temo que Slade desapareció sin dejar rastro, como acostumbra hacer. Quién sabe dónde esté ahora.

\- ¿Estás segura de que sobrevivió a la explosión?

\- Conozco a esa rata, y podría apostar con seguridad de que sigue vivo. Escondido, pero vivo.

\- Bien. A como está la situación, creo que tendremos que hacerlo salir, y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Terra parpadeó confundida al escucharlo decir eso, y se sentó en el sillón en el que se encontraba hace unos momentos para poder escuchar con más detalle.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que acabo de hacer otro pequeño cambio de planes. Tendremos que adelantar las cosas más de lo que quería, pero será lo mejor.

Jared cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, apoyó su codo derecho sobre el antebrazo del sillón y su rostro contra su mano, mirando Terra fijamente con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Estás lista para un reencuentro amistoso?

 

Robin había estado la última parte de la mañana, y toda la tarde encerrado en el cuarto de computadoras de Cyborg, utilizando su máquina más potente para poder realizar una investigación especial, algo que no era tan extraño. En ese cuarto no sólo tenían la computadora más rápida, con mayor capacidad, y la que tenía mayor facilidad la hackear y penetrar en redes ajenas, sino que además tenía la ventaja de ser un sitio privado, sin otro ruido que no fuera el de las máquinas, ni otro distractor, lo que facilitaba al máximo su trabajo de detective. De hecho, también el ambiente oscuro y silencioso le traía algunos recuerdos nostálgicos, de otra súper computadora que también se ubicaba en un sitio similar, sólo que mucho más lúgubre...

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión había algo más que su ferviente deseo de saber la verdad detrás de sus acciones. La pelea, o más bien _“conversación asertiva”_ , que había tenido Raven, seguía picándole en la cabeza constantemente por lo que deseaba concentrarse en otra cosa para distraerse, lo cual había funcionado en parte. Intentar entrar en la red de un par de instituciones, obtener la información que quería, borrar sus huellas para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había estado ahí, y luego intentar analizar toda la información varias veces para ligarla con la que ya tenía, siempre había sido una tarea que lo entretenía bastante y lo ayudaba a olvidarse de cosas que lo molestaban. Pero esa vez era algo distinto.

¿Qué era lo que hacía diferente esa situación? ¿Qué de hecho no estaba seguro de cuál era su opinión concreta al respecto?, ¿qué la discusión hubiera terminado prácticamente con él como el malo?, ¿qué de alguna forma todo había caído a recordarle _“ese”_ suceso de su pasado?, ¿o tal vez porque involucraba tan específicamente... a Raven?

El chico de antifaz se encontró así mismo pensando en esa última idea, pero en cuanto cayó en cuenta rápidamente agitó su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué sería tan significante el hecho de que fuera Raven la involucrada? ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Sí, claro que lo estaba, era su compañera de equipo y una gran amiga, era normal que estuviera tan preocupado por ella... ¿o no? ¿No estaría metiéndose demasiado en su vida personal, él que jamás deja que nadie se meta en la suya? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le perturbaba de todo eso?, ¿qué era lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo....?

\- ¿Robin? – Escuchó que la inconfundible voz de su compañera Tamaraniana pronunciaba detrás de él, obligándolo a retirar sus ojos de la gran consola y fijarlos en ella.

La chica de largos cabellos rojos se acercaba flotando desde la puerta, para luego pegar sus pies en el suelo a menos de un metro de su silla.

\- Ah, hola Starfire. – Comentó Robin no muy animado.

Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que ya era cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Eso significaba que llevaba ya más de cuatro horas en ese sitio sin que se diera cuenta del pasar del tiempo. Pero no era muy raro que eso pasara; era algo común en su personalidad concentrarse tanto en el trabajo que hasta se desconectaba de todo lo demás. De seguro su amiga se había preocupado por él y había ido a verlo.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – Preguntó la joven extraterrestre.

\- Sí, lo siento. Creo que me sumí demasiado en esta investigación y se me fue el tiempo.

El chico se recargó contra su silla y se frotó un poco sus ojos sobre su antifaz; se veía cansado.

\- Entiendo...

Starfire miró hacia otro lado, al tiempo que frotaba su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda. Para Robin fue obvio que algo la inquietaba, lo que podría significar que su repentina visita era por algo más que sólo preocupación por su salud.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Starfire?

Parecía que esperaba justo a que le hiciera esa pregunta para poder hablar, como si le estuviera abriendo una puerta para que pasara con toda libertad. Aún así, le era algo complicado expresar lo que quería comentar, y se le notaba un marcado nerviosismo en la forma en que movía sus dedos y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Yo… Lo siento... Es que sin querer escuché tu discusión... con Raven esta mañana.

Robin se sobresaltó sorprendido al escucharla decir eso. Al principio se asombró, pero luego entendió que no debería de extrañarle tanto. La discusión se volvió tan acalorada en algún momento, que era difícil creer que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

\- Todo está en orden, no te preocupes. Raven sólo necesita tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

\- Eso no fue lo que le dijiste. – Señaló ella, recordando claramente las palabras que el muchacho había pronunciado en aquellos momentos. – La verdad es que yo pienso lo mismo que tú. Algo muy extraño le está pasando, y tal vez ese chico tiene algo que ver.

Robin no estaba muy seguro si le animaba o no el que su compañera compartiera su punto de vista al respecto. Después de todo, ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de tomar esa postura ante el tema.

\- Tal vez, pero no podemos culparlo de nada sin pruebas. Esto es importante para Raven… Y tú de seguro la comprendes mejor que el resto.

Starfire guardó silencio, y simplemente asintió levemente con su cabeza. En efecto, para la Tamaraniana era difícil no identificarse con su compañera, y recordar inevitablemente a su hermano Wildfire. Pero a su vez, no podía evitar recordar la gran decepción que había vivido por el engaño de Madame Rouge, perpetrado por su propia hermana. Por lo mismo, Starfire sentía una mezcla de emociones, que no la dejaban decidir a quién apoyar en ello.

Alzó su mirada hacia la pantalla, en donde Robin tenía abiertos varios archivos, que parecían diferentes documentos, algunos digitales, otros escaneados, y en casi todos figuraban nombres como _“Markovia”_ , _“Hawk”_ o _“Preparatoria Murakami”_.

Sin ninguna pista solida que seguir con respecto a Slade, Robin había decidido investigar sobre Terra. Había leído toda la información que tenía recolectada hasta el momento de Markovia, la tierra natal de Terra, pero no había nada que pudiera indicar que luego de salir de la cueva hubiera vuelto a su país, y no tenía forma de contactar a Geo-Force para comprobarlo. Hasta ahora, la única seña de Terra concreta que conocían, era esa chica que Chico Bestia afirmaba era ella, por lo que sus esfuerzos se habían volcado en esa dirección durante las últimas horas.

\- ¿Descubriste algo? – Preguntó la joven de ojos verdes, mientras seguía revisando con la vista todos esos archivos.

Robin, aparentemente ansioso de cambiar el tema anterior, de inmediato le respondió.

\- Sí, y de hecho es algo muy extraño. – Le infirmó el chico de antifaz, girándose hacia la consola. Rápidamente trajo al frente de la pantalla tres documentos; uno de ellos parecía ser un kardex de calificaciones. – Encontré el registro de Tammy Hawk, la chica que Chico Bestia dice que es Terra, en la escuela Murakami y en otros sitios. Lo que he encontrado es que al parecer es huérfana de padres, y ahora vive con sus abuelos, aquí mismo en Jump City… Desde hace cinco años. – Pareció recalcar mucho esta última parte. – Encontré documentación de su inscripción en los últimos cinco años, e incluso sus calificaciones desde entonces y algunas fotos escolares,  credenciales, acta de nacimiento, todo está aquí y en orden.

\- Entonces no puede tratarse de Terra. Chico Bestia se equivocó.

\- Lo sé, eso parece, pero... – El chico guardó silencio unos momentos, intentando reacomodar sus ideas. – Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto... Algo no está bien... Mira.

Robin abrió en ese momento una foto y la amplio para que ésta ocupara toda la pantalla.

Starfire se quedó totalmente atónita al ver la imagen ante ella. La foto era justamente de Tammy Hawk, vestida con ropa deportiva compuesta de una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y unos pants azules. Parecía estarse estirando y calentando para correr. Al parecer se encontraba era algún tipo de festival deportivo en la escuela, ya que se veía mucha gente de fondo.

\- ¿Es ella? – Preguntó sin poder salir aún de su asombro.

\- Sí, ella es Tammy Hawk. Esta foto fue tomada hace apenas dos meses atrás. Fue hasta que vi fotos de ella que me di cuenta porqué tanto Chico Bestia como Raven estaban tan seguros de que era ella. Es difícil de creer que dos personas con el mismo rostro hayan coincidido en la misma ciudad por mera casualidad, y que no hayamos sabido de ella hasta ahora, y justamente al mismo tiempo que desapareció la estatua de Terra. No sé quién sea realmente esta chica, pero estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con ella de alguna u otra forma.

\- Es Terra. – Pronunció la extraterrestre de pronto.

Robin apartó su atención de la pantalla y se giró de regreso a su amiga. Starfire estaba de pie, totalmente quieta, inmóvil, con sus grandes y abiertos ojos verdes fijos en esa imagen, tanto que ni siquiera pestañaba. La reacción de Starfire eran similares a las que él había tenido la primera vez que vio la foto, lo que le hacía recalcar sus dudas.

\- Sí, lo sé, el parecido es asombroso…

\- No, no es el parecido. – Le interrumpió la extraterrestre de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa. – Tiene el mismo rostro, pero no es sólo eso... Esa chica es Terra, estoy segura de eso.

Robin pareció confundido al oír tal afirmación. ¿Veía ella algo en esa imagen que él no?, ¿cómo podía decir eso con tanta seguridad en su voz?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No... No sé bien cómo explicarlo, simplemente lo siento así. No tengo ningún tipo de duda al verla, sé que es Terra, así de sencillo. Pero... – Guardó silencio como dudando de qué decir. – No está completa...

El chico maravilla parpadeó confundido. ¿No estaba completa?, eso era algo que entendía incluso menos que la afirmación anterior.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no está completa?

\- En algo en su mirada, en su expresión... Incluso en su postura... No lo sé. Simplemente sé que es Terra.... Pero... algo le falta...

Robin se giró de nuevo hacia la foto en el monitor, intentando poder percibir lo mismo que ella. Desde su perspectiva, sólo podía ver a una chica con un parecido prácticamente idéntico al de su antigua compañera, igual que lo habían hecho Chico Bestia y Raven... Pero los tres eres seres humanos, y  Starfire era extraterrestre, criada de una forma diferente a ellos. ¿Sería posible que por esto ella fuera capaz de ver algo más en esa imagen que ellos no?  ¿Podría ese algo ser la clave para resolver ese misterio...?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**


	14. Capitulo 14. Yo lo Merezco

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 14  
** **_“Yo lo Merezco”_ **

No había sido precisamente un buen mes para el Profesor Chang. Todo empezó bien; había entablado una sociedad con Adonis, qué si todo salía bien acabaría de una vez por todas con los molestos Jóvenes Titanes, y le proporcionaría los recursos necesarios para seguir con sus experimentos. La inesperada visita de Superchica a la ciudad, pareció ser su oportunidad de al fin poder experimentar directamente con ADN Kryptoniano, algo que siempre había ambicionado, pero qué nunca había podido hacer realidad. Pero al final, nada de ello salió como lo esperaba. Los Titanes y Superchica terminaron por derrotarlos, a él y a Adonis, y ambos terminaron en prisión… De nuevo.

Hace apenas unos días atrás, había logrado escapar, tan silenciosamente que tal vez la gente de la prisión aún ni notaban su ausencia. Eso le daba algo de tiempo para decidir qué hacer. ¿Se iría de la ciudad? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaba unas vacaciones y visitaba a sus viejos amigos, y clientes potenciales, en Moscú; podría ser el sitio perfecto para desaparecerse en lo que las cosas se calmaban. Pero por lo pronto, estaba escondiéndose en uno de sus escondites del Puerto, uno muy especial que absolutamente nadie conocía… O al menos eso pensaba.

Un poco después de la media noche, su alarma de intrusos empezó a sonar con fuerza en el buque subterráneo, oculto bajo la Bodega A-10. No lo despertó, ya que para esos momentos estaba haciendo un inventario de todo el equipo que ahí guardaba, viendo que se llevaría, y qué posiblemente detonaría para que nadie pusiera sus manos sobre él. Pero la alarma le arrebató por completo la concentración. Algo se estaba moviendo por entre las cajas de la bodega, pero sus cámaras de seguridad no lo detectaban, al menos no antes de quien fuera destruyera dicha cámara, dejando en lugar de la imagen de la bodega, sólo estática. Los robots de seguridad que tenía en ese escondite estaban desactivados, y pensando que no se quedaría mucho no se había tomado la molestia de volverlos a activar.

¿Quién sería el intruso? ¿Los Titanes de nuevo? Sólo eso le faltaba. Fuera quien fuera, no iba con buenas intenciones, de eso estaba seguro. Rápidamente tomó un arma de rayos que tenía sobre su mesa de trabajo, y se dirigió a su ascensor; no volvería a prisión sin pelear.

Al llegar a la bodega, todo estaba silencioso, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en efecto algo había ocurrido, y las cámaras destrozadas lo confirmaban. Sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos, empezó a avanzar por entre las cajas, a pasos lentos, cuidadosos. Si se trataba de un Titán, su única forma de hacerle frente era tomarlo por sorpresa y dispararle por la espalda. Pero… ¿Y si era algo más?

Un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo saltar del susto. Rápidamente se giró nervioso, alzando su arma con firmeza, apuntando sólo a un espacio totalmente oscuro que había entre dos cajas. Una botella de vidrio salió rodando de entre esas sobras en su dirección, hasta tocar la punta de su pie. Estaba seguro: alguien estaba oculto en ese lugar.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Gritó con fuerza, sin bajar su arma ni un instante. – ¡Muéstrate idiota o te frio la cabeza!

\- Tranquilo, Chang. – Pronunció una voz grave y serena desde la oscuridad. – ¿Esa es forma de tratar a un viejo amigo?

El profesor se quedó helado al oír esa voz, y aún más al ver a la figura que empezó a caminar hacia el frente, y poco a poco era tocado por la luz de una lámpara que se balanceaba de un lado a otro sobre sus cabezas. La sangre se le heló, como si estuviese frente a frente con un fantasma… Y no era muy alejado de lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡¿Slade?! – Exclamó atónito al reconocer a su intruso.

El hombre ante él era Slade Wilson, con su distintiva armadura, y su máscara de un sólo ojo, mitad negro, mitad dorado oscuro. Aunque, una vez alumbrado por la luz, Chang pudo notar que su atuendo tenía algunas rajadas; incluso su máscara tenía una quebradura pronunciada desde la frente cruzando en diagonal hacia el lado derecho. También se le veía algo sucio. ¿En dónde había estado exactamente?

\- Creí que estabas muerto. – Agregó Chang sin poder salir de su asombro.

\- Y yo que tú estabas en la cárcel. Pero las cosas no siempre son como creemos, ¿o sí?

Slade salió por completo de entre las sombras, y caminó directo hacia él con completa tranquilidad. Chang bajó lentamente su arma, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una idea particularmente buena. Slade siempre le había parecido bastante intimidante, y su apariencia demacrada no ayudaba a cambiar dicha idea.

\- Oye, si vienes por tus robots que te tenía almacenados, te digo desde ahora que ya no los tengo, ¿de acuerdo? – Empezó a decirle con un tono nervioso, mientras Slade pasaba a su lado. – Yo creí que habías muerto, y los vendí. Pero…

\- Dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión. – Lo interrumpió abruptamente, y entonces se giró por completo hacia él. Con una mano, abrió algunos de los compartimientos de su cinturón, sacando de estos algunos objetos pequeños. – Necesito tu computadora, y sé que al menos debes de tener una medio decente en este lugar, ¿o no?

\- Sí… Tengo una computadora. – Respondió de forma dudosa. – No es la mejor, pero es la única que tengo disponible que no esté ahora en posesión de la policía. ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?

\- Yo no. Necesito que tú me hagas un análisis de ADN lo antes posible. – Le extendió en ese momento su mano derecha. En ella, sostenía un tubo de ensayo sellado, con una aguja hipodérmica en su interior, además de una pequeña bolsa transparente, también sellada, que contenía alrededor de cinco cabellos rubios. – Necesito que compares estas dos muestras por separado. Y luego… - Extendió ahora también su mano izquierda, y en ella sostenía una bolsa de plástico de mayor tamaño, que guardaba en su interior un guante de tela de color negro. – Compares ambas con la sangre que está en este guante…

Chang, dudoso, tomó las tres muestras entre sus manos. En efecto, la aguja parecía tener rastros de sangre, igual que guante. ¿A quién pertenecía esa sangre y esos cabellos? ¿Y por qué tanto interés por parte de Slade de hacer ese análisis, tanto que se escabulló en su escondite para pedirle ayuda? No estaba seguro si quería conocer las respuestas.

\- Escucha, como te dije la computadora que tengo abajo no es muy buena, y un análisis completo de tres muestras podría tomarme un par de días. Par de días que no tengo, ya que estaba por irme de la ciudad cuanto antes…

Slade se le acercó un par de pasos más de forma amenazante, y luego inclinó su cuerpo un poco hacia el frente, de tal forma que su rostro pudiera estar a la misma altura que el suyo. Lo miró intensamente por el único agujero de su máscara, y Chang no pudo hacer nada más que guardar silencio, e intentar sostenerle la mirada.

\- En ese caso, en lugar de estar aquí hablando, deberías de ponerte a trabajar para tenerlo listo lo antes posible. ¿No te parece?

Chang tragó saliva, nervioso. No necesitaba oír más que eso para entender que no era una petición amistosa a la que pudiera rehusarse. Se limitó a simplemente asentir con su cabeza y, tal y como él había dicho, ponerse a trabajar.

\- - - -

Una vez que el quinto, y último cuervo del chocolate estuvo al fin terminado, Raven se le debió de haber quedado viendo fijamente por casi cinco minutos, intentado verificar que realmente no tuviera ninguna imperfección. Y en efecto así era; era lo más cercano a perfecto que podría haber pedido. El decorado especial de éste se componía de un ojo y patas de chocolate blanco, además de algunos otros trozos del mismo material en las alas, asemejando la forma de las plumas. Como toque final, al igual como había hecho con el resto, le colocó un pequeño listón rojo alrededor del cuello. Con este último punto, oficialmente habían terminado al fin...

La Titán estaba atónita e incrédula ante lo que veían sus ojos. Se hizo hacia atrás un par de pasos, los suficientes para poder ver por completo los cinco cuervos colocados sobre la barra de la cocina, uno a lado del otro en fila, cada uno con su decorado especial, con sus lazos alrededor del cuello, y los cinco con su forma perfecta y clara. No podía creer que la imagen ante ella fuera real, pero lo era: luego de casi una semana de prueba y error, quemaduras, cortadas, explosiones, manchas e incluso golpes... Lo había logrado: había terminado sus chocolates de San Valentine. La emoción que le provocaba verlos era tan grande que no sabía ni qué decir, o hacer a continuación. Por suerte para ella, Jared se le adelantó a romper el silencio.

\- Esto amerita una fotografía, hermanita. – Comentó con alegría el chico pelirrojo, extendiendo su teléfono celular. – Párate a lado de ellos.

\- ¿Quieres tomar una foto? – Le cuestionó un poco confundida. – ¿Para qué?

\- Nunca se pregunta por qué se quiere tomar una foto, Raven. Sólo se toma y ya. Ahora párate ahí, ¿quieres?

No muy convencida, pero tampoco dispuesta a darle la contra a Jared, Raven se paró justo donde le había señalado. Él por su parte se movió un poco de un lado a otro, buscando el punto adecuado en el que saliera la mitad superior del cuerpo de Raven y los chocolates sobre la cocina. Una vez que lo encontró, el flash blanco deslumbró un poco los ojos de Raven, como señal de que la fotografía había sido tomada.

\- Perfecto, sí que eres Fotogénica, hermanita. – Murmuró alegre, rodeando los hombros de la hechicera con su brazo. – Cinco cuervos de chocolate perfectamente hechos y decorados. Debes de sentirte orgullosa, ya que los hiciste prácticamente tú sola.

\- Supongo que lo estoy. – Fue lo único que pudo surgir de sus labios, pero no reflejaba ni una fracción de lo que sentía por dentro. – En verdad no puedo creer que al fin lo hayamos logrado...

Cada tarde durante los últimos cinco días, Raven se había dado sus escapadas al departamento de Jared, para seguir sus intentos en la realización de los cuervos de chocolate. A partir del segundo día, las cosas fueron mejorando gradualmente; todo le salía mucho mejor, y hasta fue capaz de realizar alrededor de un cuervo al día en el tiempo que estaba en su casa. Y ahora el fruto de su trabajo estaba ahí ante ella... en forma de cuervo, y con sabor a chocolate.

El cómo y los cuándos ya no importaban. El punto era que, en contra de todas sus predicciones, lo había logrado. A pesar de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, los enojos, las tristezas y resbalones, no se rindió, y todo había valido la pena… Al menos hasta ese momento.

\- Y justo un día antes de San Valentine. – Señaló Jared. – Casi no la contábamos, ¿pero ves como todo salió bien al final? Se ven tan deliciosos que casi tengo tentación de comerme uno... Sólo bromeo, no son para mí después de todo...

Las palabras de Jared cesaron abruptamente al sentir como Raven lo abrazaba de golpe con fuerza sin previo aviso. El chico pareció un tanto impresionado por ello.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, Jared. – Murmuró mientras lo abrazaba. – No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. De seguro no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda...

\- Esto de los abrazos ya se hizo costumbre, ¿no? – Comentó divertido el pelirrojo, y con una mano le acarició con dulzura su cabello. – Y no me des las gracias, que era mi deber de hermano mayor. Sin embargo, sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer como gratitud si deseas agradecerme enserio.

\- Olvídalo. No le voy a pedir a Superchica una foto sexy autografiada por ti.

\- No, eso no. Tú sabes, te dije muy claramente cuál quería que fuera mi recompensa si te ayudaba.

Raven parpadeó confundida, pues al inicio no entendió bien a qué se refería. ¿Recompensa?, ¿había pedido una recompensa? ¿Recompensa si…? De pronto recordó lo qué le había dicho en su cuarto… Rápidamente retrocedió alejándose de él, y mirándolo con cierto nerviosismo y vergüenza.

\- ¿Te refieres a que yo…? ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! No… ¡No quiero hacer eso!

\- Oh vamos, un trato es un trato. – Contestó él con seriedad, señalándola con un dedo. – Además, no es como que eso te fuera a matar, ¿o sí?

Pues poco le faltaba para ello. Raven tragó saliva nerviosa y bajo su mirada hacia el piso. De alguna forma se lo debía. Le había prestado su cocina, su dinero, su tiempo, sus consejos, y gracias a él había podido terminar los cuervos. Lo que él pedía a cambio era algo insignificante en comparación... Pero no por eso más sencillo para ella.

Raven suspiró con gran pesar y entonces alzó su cabeza con determinación; todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sus labios se fueron estirando hacia los lados a duras penas, intentando dibujar la sonrisa más grande que le era posible, pero incluso sentía que sus músculos fáciles se quejaban al intentar ponerse en una posición tan rara para ellos.

\- Gracias Jared... – Murmuró en voz baja casi entre dientes. Aparentemente, estaba intentando pronunciar esas palabras de la forma más _“dulce”_ y amigable que su escasa experiencia en la tema le permitía. Pero en lugar de eso, lograban un efecto casi aterrador. – Eres el mejor hermanito... mayor de todo el mundo...

Una vez que al fin logró decirlo, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, y luego lo dejó salir todo junto de golpe. Relajó el rostro de inmediato, y le pareció sentir que dejaban caer un pesado saco de papas en cada uno de sus brazos. Sentía que terminaría escupiendo sangre del gran esfuerzo que le resultó tener que decir eso, pero al final pareció sobrevivir.

\- No puedo creer que en verdad lo dijeras. – Rio Jared divertido, alzando una mano hacia ella, y despeinándola levemente con ella. – De nada pequeña gótica, cuando quieras, sólo llámame.

Ese acto _“cariñoso”_ de despeinarla no le agradó del todo a la hechicera, pero se aguantó; ya con lo que tuvo que decir, esperaba estar a mano con él, aunque fuera un poco.

Jared tomó los cinco chocolates y los colocó sobre una charola, para luego introducirlos en el refrigerador. Los dejaría ahí mientras tanto para que no se derritieran; sería horrible que tanto trabajo terminara en una sopa de chocolate.

\- Ya tenemos los chocolates, pero eso apenas es el paso uno. – Señaló luego de meterlos, y de sentarse sobre la cocina. – Ahora hay que planear lo siguiente, ¿no crees?

Raven lo miró confundida, sin entender.

\- ¿Lo siguiente?

\- Sí, lo siguiente. ¿Ya decidiste cómo se los vas a dar? ¿Cuándo, dónde y cómo?

Raven se quedó totalmente callada y ligeramente sobresaltada por la pregunta. ¿Cómo se los iba a dar?, ¿acaso no le había dicho que…? No, haciendo memoria, no recostaba haberle mencionado cuál era su intención al respecto. Sin embargo, Jared pareció interpretar su silencio  más como un _“aún no lo sé”_ , en lugar de lo que realmente significaba.

\- Bien, no te preocupes. Mañana es el gran día y tenemos poco tiempo, pero algo se nos ocurrirá. Tiene que ser un momento especial, y en un lugar adecuado. No te confiesas a tu amor todos los días, después de todo. Si fuera con una chica, yo haría algo como adornar todo la terraza de la Torre con velas, flores, una mesa con dos sillas, música lenta... todo un ambiente muy romántico bajo la luna. A las chicas les gustan los ambientes como esos, pero para un chico no sé si funcione igual. Aunque tú me pareces de un estilo un poco más natural. ¿Qué opinas?

\- Yo... – Raven balbuceó un rato, dudando sobre decirlo o no. Pero luego tomó aire con fuerza y decidió decirlo sin rodeos; por alguna razón en esos momentos, la sola idea de lo que estaba por decir le causaba algo de vergüenza. – No le daré los cuervos en persona. Tengo pensado hacérselos llegar… Cómo Admiradora Secreta… Esa siempre fue mi intención original.

Jared no pareció entender en un inicio sus palabras, pero luego de un rato se quedó con la boca abierta, con cara de total incredulidad. Raven, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado para no verlo; tenía un par de ideas de lo que estaba a punto de decirle, y no deseaba escucharlo.

\- ¿Es un chiste?, ¿admiradora secreta? – Cuestionó casi molesto, bajándose de la barra con un salto. – Eso es de primaria. No me digas que luego de esforzarte tanto no piensas dárselos de frente. Pensé que hacías todo esto para confesártele.

\- No, ese nunca fue mi propósito. Perdón si no te lo dije antes... Pero no puedo hacer algo como lo que dices de ninguna forma. No quiero que Robin sepa que fui yo quién le dio estos chocolates.

\- ¿No quieres que Robin sepa? ¿Entonces por qué hiciste _“cuervos”_ de chocolate, Raven?

Raven calló, ya que en verdad no tenía nada que responderle a eso. Se había hecho la misma pregunta momentos después de comprar esos moldes, y aún no sabía claramente el porqué. ¿Por qué había comprado moldes con una forma que obviamente cualquiera relacionaría con ella? ¿Podría ser que inconsciente sí deseaba que Robin lo supiera o lo sospechara al menos? ¿Quería ver cómo reaccionaría él ante ello?, ¿qué haría?, ¿qué le diría…?

Pero no, no podía. Aunque fuera cierto que en el fondo deseara que lo supiera, no debía de ser así... No debía...

\- Dime la verdad. – Jared se le acercó rápidamente, tomándola de los hombros. – ¿Por qué no se los quieres dar de frente realmente?

\- Por qué… No lo creo necesario. Simplemente le quise hacer los chocolates y ya... La verdad no estoy muy segura de que me guste de esa forma o no...

\- Oh, por favor, Raven. – La interrumpió de golpe con un tono grave. – Ese barco zarpó hace cinco cuervos de chocolate fallidos. Si no estuvieras segura de lo que sientes, hace rato que hubieras dejado de intentarlo. Pero seguiste adelante porque realmente querías hacérselos, y nadie hace tanto esfuerzo por alguien que _“tal vez me guste”_. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ese chico no sólo te gusta, te trae loca, estás embobada por él. Raven Roth, tú estás enamorada de Robin.

Su casi siempre pálido y apagado rostro se llenó de color al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron como pensó que no era posible, y sus piernas flaquearon ligeramente ante la sola insinuación.

\- ¿E… namorada…? Yo… no lo creo, no sé. Aunque fuera así… no estoy interesada en que sea… Mi novio… ni nada así.

\- Eso es mentira también.

Jared la volvió a tomar de los hombros, y ella lo volteó a ver con duda. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, ya le fue imposible desviar su rostro hacia otro lado… Jared la miraba fijamente con intensidad, y un ligero fulgor alumbraba sus corneas.

\- Mírame a los ojos, Raven. Yo sé lo que en verdad sientes y piensas. No puedes ocultarme nada…

La voz de Jared se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta que se convirtió en nada más que un susurró lejano, y después… Silencio… Un profundo, y frío silencio. Se empezó a sentir algo adormilada, y sus parpados le pesaban un poco. Esa sensación, esa pesada y agobiante sensación que le rodeaba, ya la había sentido antes… ¿Pero en dónde? ¿No había sido también ahí?, ¿o…?

Sintió un aliento cálido justo a unos milímetros de su oreja izquierda. Pese a su cabello se la cubría, podría sentirlo claramente. Era una sensación… Agradable…

\- _Has fantaseado muchas veces con esa idea, ¿verdad?_ – Escuchó que una voz susurraba con toda claridad justo en su oído.

¿Quién era? ¿Era Jared? No, no sonaba como su voz. Era una voz no tan grave, era más suave… ¿Quién era? Ella no podía moverse, ni percibir ningún otro sonido a su alrededor, ni sentir nada más. Todo se reducía únicamente a ese susurró, y a ese aliento cálido. Nada más existía…

\- _Te has imaginado como sería caminar tomada de su mano, hombro con hombro. Te has imaginado el calor de su pecho contra tu rostro, mientras se funden en un abrazo que deseas que jamás acabé. Cómo se sentiría su mano sin guante, acariciando tu mejilla mientras te mira fijamente a los ojos con amor. Has intentado adivinar cuál sería el sabor de sus labios, cuál sería la sensación que te provocarían al unirse con los tuyos en un apasionado pero dulce beso… Has soñado con lo que sería tener su cuerpo desnudo y cálido… contra el tuyo… Has imaginado eso, y muchas otras cosas más. ¿No es así?_

\- ¿Qué…? – Se le escapó de los labios. Poco a poco su pensamiento se fue aclarando, y esas palabras y su significado se fueron volviendo más y más tangibles para ella. – No… No… ¡No!, ¡no es cierto!

Sus pies se separaron del suelo, y rápidamente se alejó flotando de Jared, hasta que su espalda se topó contra la pared. Su respiración se agitó desmesuradamente y algo de sudor recorría su frente.

\- No es cierto… No es cierto… - Se repetía una y otra vez, mirando fijamente al suelo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó que la voz de Jared, y ahora sí podía estar segura que era su voz, le hablaba desde la cocina.

Raven alzó su mirada como le fue posible. Jared estaba de pie a mitad de la cocina, viéndola fijamente con desconcierto en el rostro, y aparentemente también con preocupación.

\- Las cosas… no son así… Eso no puede ser.

\- ¿Qué no puede ser? – Le preguntó de la misma forma que antes. Raven se veía realmente alterada, como si se acabará de despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

\- Tú... Tú... lo que dijiste... Hace un momento… - Raven parecía dudosa. ¿Había sido Jared quién había dicho esas palabras? Pero la voz no era la de él. Y… Ahora que lo pensaba con más cuidado, ¿lo había escuchado realmente? ¿Podría afirmar que eso había sido una persona susurrando en su oído? ¿O de hecho había sido más bien… algo diferente? – Tú… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

\- Sólo dije que sabía que Robin en verdad te gustaba. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¿Sólo eso? ¿No dijiste…?

¿Qué había sido eso? Esa sensación, ya la había sentido antes en otras ocasiones. ¿Pero qué fue? Mientras pensaba en ello, mientras más intentaba recordar lo ocurrido, más sentía como si no hubiera pasado realmente. ¿Acaso lo imaginó? No era posible. Esas palabras, esos pensamientos debieron de haber surgido de algún lado. ¿Acaso… surgieron de ella misma?

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, recuperar la serenidad. No debía dejar que sus emociones se salieran de control de nuevo. Debía enfocarse, concentrarse y normalizar su respiración.

\- Escucha… Simplemente no puede haber nada entre Robin y yo, ¿De acuerdo? Ni ahora ni nunca...

\- ¿Y por qué no? – Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando Raven reaccionó de golpe, flotando de nuevo y alejándose ahora en dirección a la sala. Por algún motivo parecía querer estar lejos de él. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No… no lo sé. Algo raro me está pasando, Jared… Creo que tengo que irme…

Aún con sus pies separados del suelo, se dispuso a acercarse a la puerta, pero a medio camino Jared se puso frente a ella, cerrándole el paso.

\- Nada de eso, Raven. No huirás de esto tan fácil. Esto es importante, y cómo tu hermano no dejaré que le saques la vuelta.

\- Tú no lo entiendes…

\- Entonces ayúdame a entender. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo que te impide aceptar tus sentimientos? – Guardó silencio largo rato sin apartar su mirad de ella ni un instante. Luego de varios segundos, se sobresaltó un poco, cómo se acabará de darse cuenta de algo. – Ya entiendo. Hay un tercero en discordia, ¿cierto?

Esa acusación dejó sin aliento a Raven. Sus labios se abrieron un poco, pero de ellos sólo surgieron algunos balbuceos sin sentido. Quería negarlo, decirle que no era así. Pero… Sería una mentira. Ella sabía que su afirmación no era del todo errada, lo sabía muy bien. Aunque tenía enormes ganas de decirle que lo que decía no era cierto, simplemente le fue imposible hacerlo.

\- Sí... Es algo así como dices. – Murmuró con un tono muy despacio, bajando la mirada. – Sólo que la tercera en discordia soy yo… A Robin le gusta otra persona… Y a ella le gusta él.

\- Es la extraterrestre pelirroja que vive en tu Torre, ¿cierto?

\- Se llama Starfire. – Recalcó apresuradamente, al parecer no del todo contenta con el término que había usado para referirse a ella. – Y… Sí… Es ella.

Jared soltó un agudo suspiro, y llevó su mano a su rostro, frotando un poco sus ojos y su frente.

\- Entiendo. La situación es algo más complicada de lo que pensaba. Pero dime, ¿acaso ellos son novios o algo así?

\- No, no aún… No qué yo sepa al menos.

\- Entonces eso no significa nada. – Señaló con ímpetu, casi con alegría. – Si no hay nada entre ellos, aún puedes pelear y ganarle.

\- ¿Pelear y ganarle? – Exclamó Raven, confundida ante tal sugerencia. – ¿De qué estás hablando? Esto no es una competencia. Starfire es mi amiga, ambos son mis amigos, y son personas muy importantes para mí. Además no… - Calló unos instantes, volteándose hacia otro lado disimuladamente. – Aunque quisiera, no puedo competir contra ella. A Robin le gusta mucho, y no veo por qué no habría de ser así; ella es tan amable, divertida, hermosa, enérgica… Va más con él…

\- No tiene nada que tú no tengas Raven… - Suspiró con un tono más dulce y gentil, volviendo a colocar sus manos en sus hombros. – Si te lo propusieras, tú podrías ganarle…

\- ¿Yo podría... ganarle...?

\- _Sí, tú podrías si así lo quisieras…_

Raven sentía que todo el aliento se le iba del cuerpo en un instante. Esa voz, de nuevo susurrando sobre su oído, exhalando su aliento sobre éste. Pero ahora era su oído derecho, y… No era la misma voz. No era la voz de Jared, ni tampoco la primera voz que había oído con anterioridad. No, era diferente… No la distinguía por completo, pero le parecía que era una voz femenina. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Qué significaba todo eso…?

\- _Tú podrías vencer a esa chica, y ganar el corazón de Robin. La vida es una competencia, quien se descuida pierde… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y ninguno define sus sentimientos? Eso no es justo, ella ha tenido muchas oportunidades, ahora es tu turno de tomar las riendas. ¿Ella es más linda que tú? Eso no es cierto. Tú eres una chica hermosa, incluso más bonita que esa Starfire... Además, tú le puedes dar a Robin cosas que ella no… Tú puedes hacerla a un lado sin problema. Imagínate lo fácil que sería si no estuviera. Robin sería todo para ti… Todo… ¿Quién es ella para recibir toda la atención del chico que tú amas? No se lo merece… No se lo merece… Toda esa atención debería de ser hacia ti… Tú te la mereces…_

Aunque sólo lo había dicho una vez, sintió como si esa voz hubiera repetido esas palabras, diez, cien, o más veces, hasta que se quedaron totalmente grabadas en su mente. En ese momento no se preocupaba en pensar de dónde venía, porque escuchaba o pensaba eso. Parecía mucho más concentrada en lo que significaba. ¿Ganarle?, ¿hacerla a un lado? ¿En verdad estaba pensando de esa forma en Starfire? Pero, ¿acaso era la primera vez que pensaba algo como eso? Debía de serlo. Ella no era así. Nunca pensaría ni en un millón de años en hacer algo como pelear, competir, o hacer algo para quitar a Starfire de su vida. Ella era su amiga, su única amiga de verdad. Jamás pensaría en ella de esa forma… ¿O…?

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? – Sintió que Jared pasaba su mano frente su mirada ida, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

Una vez más estaba de regreso al departamento. Todo seguía en su lugar, incluyéndola a ella, y a Jared al frente, que la miraba confundido. De nuevo, esa extraña voz y esas extrañas palabras se empezaban a sentir como algo lejano, algo que había ocurrido hace mucho y que apenas y podía recordar. ¿Había pasado realmente?

\- Oye, Raven. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Repitió en voz baja la Titán. – Yo no…

Lo poco que le faltaba por despertar, fue jalado con fuerza al escuchar el sonido de su intercomunicador, junto con una ligera vibración en su cintura. Era una llamada entrante, y normalmente cuando la buscaban por ese medio, no era por buenas noticias. Rápidamente tomó el comunicador redondo y amarillo y lo acercó a su rostro. El círculo negro con la _“T”_ blanca se levantó, y en la pantalla debajo apareció el rostro de Cyborg. Internamente Raven suspiraba aliviada que de no fueran ni Robin ni Starfire, no esos momentos el menos.

\- Aquí Raven. ¿Qué ocurre, Cyborg?

\- _‘Raven, tenemos una emergencia. Algo raro está pasando en la zona norte. Te necesitamos.’_

\- Entiendo. Voy para allá.

Ambos cortaron la comunicación al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pedir más detalles. Por el tono de Cyborg, parecía algo serio. Y aunque no lo fuera, en el fondo estaba pidiendo una excusa para librarse de seguir hablando de ese tema, así que fuera lo que fuera, llegaba en el momento justo. Raven colocó de nuevo su comunicador en su lugar, y volteó a ver a Jared.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme.

\- Descuida, lo entiendo. Te llevaré los cuervos más tarde a la Torre, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, gracias… - Le respondió sin muchos ánimos, sacándole la vuelta. Por un momento se había olvidado por completo de los dichosos cuervos de chocolate.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien?

\- Sí... No te preocupes...

Sin más, Raven dejó flotó hasta la puerta y salió del apartamento. Tardaría un poco en salir por completo de ese profundo estado en el que se había sumido, pero al final se le pasaría, y todo quedaría atrás como un mero sueño. Y tal vez eso fue. Estaba soñando despierta, sus emociones alteradas por la plática con Jared, y sus poderes, o sus diferentes partes de sí misma que guardaba dentro, jugándole una mala broma y confundiéndola. Sí, mientras pensaba al respecto, más sentido le hacía. Debía ser algo como eso… Sólo iría con sus compañeros, se encargarían de lo que estuviera pasando en la ciudad, volvería a la Torre, meditaría un rato, y todo estaría bien. Así de simple.

Una vez que Raven se fue, Jared pareció sentirse un poco más relajado. Pasaron un par de minutos luego de que ella salió por la puerta, y él seguía de pie en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando la vio salir. Pasaron cinco minutos, y entonces sus labios empezaron a dibujar una sonrisa, una sonrisa que gradualmente se volvía en una mueca maliciosa, y por último estallaba en una aguda y profunda risa.

\- Excelente, ¡excelente! – Exclamó con fuerza el aire. – Eso estuvo soberbio. Buen trabajo…. – Con dos dedos, se acomodó su mechón que caía al frente de su rostro. – Pero ahora es tu turno, Terra...

\- - - -

Toda la zona norte de Jump City parecía estar siendo víctima de un fuerte terremoto. Lo extraño era que parecía estar concentrado sólo en esa área, a pesar de que era tan fuerte que la calle se estaba abriendo en dos, los edificios temblaban, y las ventanas se rompían. La gente corría espantada, saliendo de las casas y rascacielos, sólo para encontrarse con posters caídos y carros accidentados. Todo parecía un completo caos.

Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg acudieron de inmediato en cuanto recibieron la alarma de emergencia. Starfire se mantenía suspendida en el aire, mientras sus tres compañeros intentaban mantenerse de pie a pesar de las fuertes sacudidas.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Preguntó Chico Bestia casi asustado, sujetándose de un vehículo estacionado. – ¿Es un terremoto?

\- Si lo es, no tiene sentido. – Comentó Cyborg, revisando la computadora que portaba en su antebrazo derecho. – Según mis lecturas, estas sacudidas son de un terremoto de casi 6.0, pero su área de acción es muy reducida… Además, no detectó ningún hipocentro o epicentro natural…

\- Eso quiere decir que esto no es un fenómeno natural. – Murmuró Robin con seriedad. Una idea se le había venido en la cabeza, de hecho desde el momento mismo en que recibieron información de que estaba ocurriendo ese terremoto. Pero no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta; no aún. – Hay que ayudar a los civiles, andando.

Sin espera, los cuatro se separaron, cada uno intentando ayudar a la gente para que saliera de los edificios o a sacarlos de los escombros. Starfire se elevó hacia un edificio alto en el que la gente parecía haberse quedado atrapada en el piso superior. Cómo pudo, empezó a cargarlos de tres en tres, a veces cuatro, sacándolos por una ventana y bajándolos hacia la calle. Cyborg y Chico Bestia, cada uno por su lado, levantaban vehículos y escombros, buscando a personas atrapadas. Por su lado, Robin recorría con rapidez la calle, buscando a personas en problemas, pero también intentando descubrir cuál era el origen de todo eso.

En efecto, no se sentía como algo natural. La fuerza de las sacudidas era muy irregular, al igual que el efecto que tenía en las construcciones. Era más… cómo algo premeditado.

Robin vio a su derecha a una familia, un hombre, una mujer, y dos niños, que acababan de salir de su vehículo luego de que éste se estrellase contra un poster. Iban caminando por la acera, cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse con mucha más violencia que antes. El edificio que se encontraba justo a su lado empezó a sacudirse también, y varios vidrios y escombros de la parte superior comenzaron a caer con fuerza en su dirección, y ninguno parecía percatarse.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Les gritó Robin a todo pulmón, y entonces se les lanzó a toda velocidad.

Los cuatro alzaron su mirada al escuchar el grito del héroe, sólo para ver esos pedazos de roca y vidrio desplomándose hacia ellos. No pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, y parecía inevitable que los escombros los aplastaran. Pero de pronto, todos estos objetos contundentes se tornaron totalmente negros, y de la nada se quedaron suspendidos en el aire, a unos escasos centímetros de sus  cabezas.

Robin frenó el seco al ver este cambio tan repentino. Rápidamente alzó su mirada hacia un lado, y pudo ver la figura azul y negra de Raven, descendiendo lentamente desde el cielo, con sus manos alzadas hacia los escombros, que habían sido detenidos con su magia. Una vez que estuvo a menos de un metro del piso, estiró sus brazos hacia un lado, y todos los pedazos de edificios cayeron hacia un lado de la calle, sin lastimar a nadie.

\- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó contento uno de los niños, pero de inmediato su padre lo tomó de la mano, al tiempo que la madre tomaba en sus brazos al otro pequeño, y comenzaban a correr de nuevo.

\- Raven, qué bueno que llegaste. – Exclamó Robin acercándose a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Susurró la Hechicera con seriedad, mirando en silencio todo el destrozo a su alrededor.

De pronto, todo se calmó. El suelo dejó de moverse, los edificios dejaron de sacudirse, y la gente dejó de gritar. Luego de unos segundos, todo pasó de estar en completo caos, a sumirse en un profundo silencio.

\- ¿Ya terminó? – Escucharon que cuestionaba Chico Bestia en forma de elefante, acercándose hacia ellos con rapidez, pero volviendo a su forma normal un segundo después. Starfire y Cyborg también se acercaron hacia ellos.

\- Parece que todo está bien ahora, ¿no? – Señaló Starfire un tanto más relajada, flotando a lado de Raven.

\- No bajen la guardia. – Advirtió Robin con seriedad. – Algo no me gusta de todo esto…

Antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera responderle algo a Robin, todos notaron como el suelo empezó a temblar de nuevo bajo sus pies, pero parecía más que nada concentrado en el área en la que ellos se encontraban. De pronto, la calle empezó a partirse en dos frente al equipo, y una larga columna de tierra y piedra se elevó de la grieta a tres metros de altura. Eso, definitivamente ya no era un terremoto.

Los cuatro tomaron posiciones defensivas de inmediato, listos para cualquier cosa que se fuera acercarse.

\- No puede ser… - Escucharon como Cyborg pronunciaba con asombro. – ¡Miren!

Los ojos de todos se centraron en la punta de esa pequeña torre, en la que la silueta de una persona se hallaba de pie. No estaba muy lejos, así que todos pudieron distinguir por completo su apariencia: usaba pantalones cafés anchos, botas negras, camiseta negra de manas largas, guantes cafés de piel, una máscara que le cubría toda el área de los ojos y la parte superior de la cabeza, y largo cabello rubio a sus espaldas. Tenía sus manos en su cintura, y los miraba fijamente con prepotencia desde su posición.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, amigos. – Murmuró con un tono sarcástico. – ¿Me extrañaron?

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la imagen que se paraba frente a ellos. Incluso Robin, que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Terra… - Surgió de los labios de Raven, apenas como un sonido entendible.

La chica bajó de un salto desde lo alto, cayendo justo delante de ellos. Se enderezó, agitando su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el toro, haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran con su movimiento. Luego alzó su mirada de nuevo hacia ellos, sonriéndoles amplia con cierta superioridad.

\- ¿Eres tú, Terra? – Preguntó Robin, algo dudoso.

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Robin? – Respondió ella con un tono divertido. – ¿Cuántas chicas rubias y hermosas conoces que pueden hacer esto?

De la nada, alzó su pie derecho y luego golpeó el suelo con fuerza con éste. La torre de tierra detrás de ella se desmoronó en pedazos, saliendo disparados en todas direcciones, aboyando carros, rompiendo cristales, y algunos dirigiéndose hacia los Titanes, que tuvieron que moverse con rapidez para esquivarlos.

\- No, ¡no es posible! – Exclamó Chico Bestia con enojo, mirando a la extraña desde la distancia, una vez que esquivó todas las piedras que se dirigían hacia él. – ¡Tú no eres Terra!, ¡Dime quién eres!

\- Oh, pero qué cruel eres Chico Bestia... – Murmuró la joven rubia, con un falso tono de tristeza. –  ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? Pensé que estarías feliz de verme…

El suelo bajó los pies de Terra se desprendió, convirtiéndose en una plataforma que la elevó unos centímetros. Luego, la plataforma, y la chica sobre ella, empezaron a acercarse poco a poco hacia Chico Bestia, quién de inmediato tomó posición defensiva, listo para atacar si era necesario. Pero no se estaba acercando con una actitud desafiante, no aparente al menos. De hecho, se detuvo estando a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso te has olvidado de mí tan fácil…? – En ese momento, se inclinó hacia el frente, acercándose más hacia él.

Chico Bestia tuvo el ferviente deseo de apartarse lo más pronto posible… Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, dejó que ella colocara su mano derecha delicadamente sobre su mejilla izquierda, y entonces pudiera colocar su rostro justo frente al suyo, a una distancia realmente corta. Y fue en ese momento, en el que estuvieron tan cerca, en la que el Titán pudo haber a través de las aberturas de su máscara, ver más allá, y notar esos inconfundibles ojos azules, que lo estaban viendo fijamente a él a su vez. Esos ojos… Él conocía esos ojos.

\- ¿Terra...?

Chico Bestia se quedó tan sumido en esa mirada, que ni siquiera notó cuando ella movió su mano de su mejilla a su cara, para luego empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás, hasta que ya estaba sentado en el suelo. Terra rio divertida, y la plataforma en la que estaba parada se elevó un poco sobre los Titanes, que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

\- Mi pelea no es con ustedes en estos momentos; mi objetivo es Slade. Se ha escondido de mí, ¡y estoy moviendo cada piedra esperando a ver de cuál sale!

Sus manos se cubrieron de un resplandor dorado, y al alzarlas sobre su cabeza, el suelo comenzó a agitarse violentamente de nuevo.

\- ¡Estás destruyendo la ciudad! – Le gritó Robin. – ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres con Slade?!

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Tengo asunto pendientes con él, y él conmigo. Si tanto les preocupa su querida ciudad, entréguenme a Slade ustedes mismos, ¡si es que son tan buenos detectives!

Jaló sus brazos con violencia de un lado a otro, y una grieta se abrió de un extremo de la calle a otra, haciendo que incluso algunos edificios y vehículos cayeran en ella. Los Titanes tuvieron que moverse rápidamente, y reagruparse alejados de Terra para poder decidir qué harían. Los cinco se reunieron en un callejón a un lado de la calle mientras escuchaban todo el sonido de los destrozos que provocaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

\- Se ha vuelto totalmente loca. – Señaló Cyborg, asomándose un poco hacia afuera del callejón. – Destrozando la ciudad no ganará nada. Slade tal vez ya ni siquiera está aquí.

\- Ella no es Terra, no puede ser Terra. – Repetía Chico Bestia en voz baja, aunque parecía que se lo estaba diciendo más a sí mismo.

\- Pues a mí me lo parece bastante. – Murmuró Raven con seriedad. – Definitivamente es la misma chica que vi la otra noche en la plataforma petrolera. Es todo lo que puedo afirmar.

Robin no sabía qué opinar. Luego de un largo rato de silencio, se volteó hacia Starfire.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas, Star?

La pregunta de Robin tenía un claro sentido. Luego de haber visto una foto de Tammy Hawk, Starfire había afirmado sin duda que ella era Terra. Ahora, quería saber qué opinaba al ver a esta otra chica que afirmaba también serlo. Pero Starfire no pudo dar una opinión concreta. Negó con cuidado con su cabeza y entonces volteó a ver de nuevo hacia la calle.

\- No lo sé. Se ve como Terra, y habla como Terra…

\- ¡Pero no es ella! – Recalcó Chico Bestia con más fuerza que antes.

\- No importa si es Terra o no. – Agregó Robin, sacando su vara y girándola un poco hacia un lado. – En estos momentos es una amenaza, y debemos detenerla. Titanes, ¡al ataque!

Al llamado de su líder, todos salieron rápidamente hacia la calle, con la clara intención de atacar a la supuesta Terra sin reparo. ¿Pero podrían hacerlo?

Starfire fue la primera en tomar la ofensiva por el frente. Terra estaba suspendida varios metros en el aire, por lo que ella se elevó con rapidez en su contra alzando sus puños al frente. Terra comenzó a mover sus manos, y a sus movimientos pedazos de piedra y tierra volaban por el aire, intentando golpearla con ellos. Starfire se movía con agilidad para esquivarla, y poco a poco se aproximaba hacia su objetivo. Cuando ya estuvo a muy corta distancia, Terra reaccionó, alzando un pedazo grande de piedra al frente, mismo que ella atravesó con todo su cuerpo, y sus puños se estrellaron de golpe contra la cara de Terra, tumbándola de su plataforma, y haciendo que ella, y toda lo que mantenía suspendido se desplomaran a tierra.

Casi caía en una de las aberturas que ella misma había abierto, pero en último momento logró girar su cuerpo para caer hacia un lado.

\- No muevas ni un musculo, amiga. – Escuchó que la voz de Cyborg pronunciaba detrás de ella.

Estando aún en el piso, lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro. Cyborg estaba a menos de un metro, apuntándola directamente con el arma laser de su brazo. Más que preocuparse, Terra rio un poco, y tranquilamente se puso de pie, mientras Cyborg la seguía apuntando con su arma.

\- No te conviene meterte conmigo, Cyborg. – Pronunció con indiferencia, mientras con sus manos se limpiaba sus ropas. – He aprendido cosas nuevas en estos últimos meses… Cosas que podrían sorprenderte…

Alzó en ese momento sus manos hacia él, y éstas volvieron a billar. Antes de que Cyborg pudiera reaccionar, su propio cuerpo se cubrió del mismo resplandor dorado. Sus brazos fueron jalados por si solos haca los lados, y empezó de la nada a elevarse en el aire.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Gritó el chico robot, casi asustado por lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

Chico Bestia se le estaba acercando por detrás como un enorme Gorila con la intención de aprisionarla con sus brazos. Creía que ella no lo había notado, pero no era así. Terra jaló sus brazos con fuerza hacia atrás y Cyborg salió disparado como un proyectil contra Chico Bestia, tacleándolo en pleno aire, y haciendo que ambos cayeran a tierra con fuerza. Chico Bestia recuperó su apariencia natural en cuanto golpeó el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? – Murmuró Cyborg confundido, intentando incorporarse de nuevo. – No me digas qué ahora controla también el metal.

\- Terra no podía hacer eso. – Agregó Chico Bestia, un poco aturdido por el golpe de la caída. – Eso muestra que no es ella.

\- Ya supéralo, viejo. No es el momento para eso.

Robin se lanzó al ataque con su vara. Terra se empezó a mover con rapidez para esquivarlo, y de vez en cuando cubría sus ataques con sus brazos, o piernas. Robin reconocía esos movimientos. Era el estilo de pelea de Slade, el mismo que Terra usaba cuando era su aprendiz. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

Luego de un rato de estar atacándose mutuamente, la vara de Robin fue prácticamente arrancada de sus manos por los poderes de Terra y terminó en sus manos. Entonces comenzó a atacarlo con ella, notándosele facilidad para usar ese tipo de arma. De nuevo, se asemejaba mucho a la forma de pelear de Slade.

Terra pisó con fuerza el suelo y una un pedazo de tierra bajo los pies de Robin saltó, haciéndolo perder en balance. Aprovechó ese momento para alzar la vara, y golpearlo en el abdomen, tirándolo al suelo. Iba atacarlo de nuevo, pero una serie de esferas de energía verdes, cortesía de Starfire desde las alturas, la hicieron retroceder.

\- ¿Qué pasa Star? No te pongas celosa, sólo me estaba divirtiendo.

Tres vehículos cercanos a Terra empezaron a levitar, y luego uno detrás del otro fueron lanzados hacia Starfire para contrarrestar su ataque. La Tamaraniana logró esquivar los primeros dos, pero el tercero la golpeó de frente, mandándola con todo y vehículo contra un edificio, atravesando sus paredes y cayendo adentro del cuarto piso de éste.

\- Así que tienes nuevos trucos. – Escuchó que ahora era Raven quién le hablaba, suspendida en el aire sobre ella, con sus ojos brillando con fuerza al igual que sus manos. – ¡A mí no me impresionas! ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Acompañando su mantra, una gran cantidad de rocas, posters y vehículos se elevaron, para luego ser lanzados contra su enemiga a gran velocidad.

\- Veo que aún te gusta jugar rudo, Raven. – Terra volvió crear una plataforma de piedra y se elevó en el aire, y empezó a moverse rápidamente para alejarse de Raven y sus proyectiles. La hechicera no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Rápidamente empezó a volar detrás de ella, atacándola con todo lo que su magia pudiera alcanzar, mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro para esquivarlo.

De un momento a otro, ambas empezaron una casi carrera por las calles del barrio, metiéndose entre los edificios, o incluso atravesando estos. Terra, al parecer huyendo, y Raven persiguiéndola.

\- Escuché que te has estado divirtiendo mucho últimamente, Raven. – Gritó la chica rubia sin detenerse, lo suficientemente fuerte para qué la escuchara.

\- Cállate. En verdad elegiste el peor momento para reaparecer. ¿Al menos de verdad eres Terra?

\- Si lo dudas, ¿por qué no me tocas y lo compruebas?

\- ¿Qué?

Esas palabras impresionaron demasiado a Raven. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? En efecto, podría tocarla e intentar ver si podía entrar en su mente y saber quién era en realidad. Eso era posible. Pero… Lo que la confundía era que lo hubiera mencionado de esa forma, tan casualmente, tan de repente. No podía evitar recordar que había hecho eso mismo, apenas una semana atrás con Jared. ¿Era una coincidencia acaso?

Sin darse cuenta, Raven se había distraído por una fracción de segundo, pensando en ello, y Terra así lo aprovechó. Alzó un pedazo del suelo y se arrojó de frente. Ella no lo vio hasta que éste la golpeó con fuerza, tumbándola del aire. Su espalda chocó contra el suelo, y por si fuera poco, en cuando su cuerpo tocó la calle, varias extremidades de piedra brotaron de la tierra, empezando a rodearla y aprisionarla con fuerza de brazos y piernas.

Raven empezó a forcejear, intentando liberarse. Terra entonces descendió, poniéndose de pie sobre ella, colocando un pie a cada costado Raven, y mirándola fijamente desde arriba con una odiosa sonrisa triunfante.

\- Debemos dejar de vernos así, amiga. – Bromeó divertida, y entonces se inclinó un poco al frente, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para poder verla claramente. – Dime una cosa, ¿cuándo tienes pensado decirle a nuestra amiga Starfire que te mueres por el chico que le gusta?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Raven pasmada, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se quedaba hecho piedra. – ¡¿De… qué hablas?!

\- No finjas conmigo, Raven. Tú y yo sabemos de qué hablo, ¿o no? ¿Sabes?, desde que era una Titán sentí una fuerte química entre ustedes dos. Si la cara bonita de Starfire no se hubiera interpuesto desde el inicio, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado? ¿Te lo imaginas? Yo creo que sí, ¿verdad?

Raven no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? O es más, ¿cómo es que lo sabía? ¿Era tan obvio? No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo era posible? Eso no tenía sentido. Y especialmente, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto lo que decía al punto de prácticamente dejarla paralizada de la impresión…?

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! – Gritó con fuerza Starfire, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

La extraterrestre arrojó varios ataques contra Terra, cuidando de no golpear a Raven, y obligándola a apartarse de su compañera. Starfire voló hasta colocarse a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Raven? – Le preguntó preocupada. Con los rayos de sus ojos, destruyó los brazos de piedra que la aprisionaban.

\- Sí, estoy bien. – Respondió la Hechicera, no muy convencida.

Por algún motivo, no era capaz siquiera de ver a su amiga a la cara en esos momentos, ni siquiera para agradecerle. Pero estuvo bien, ya que Starfire estaba más concentrad en Terra en esos momentos.

\- Justo la persona de la que estaba hablando. – Vociferó la rubia. – ¿También quieres pelear? Ven y dame tu mejor golpe.

 Starfire de inmediato aceptó el reto, y sin espera se lanzó contra ella. Raven por un momento pareció tener la intención de decirle algo para detenerla, pero nada surgió de su boca. En su lugar, intentó recuperar la compostura lo más pronto posible y poder unirse en el ataque con su compañera.

Terra elevó otra torre de tierra desde sus pies, tan alta que llegó hasta la terraza de un edificio, al que se subió de un salto. Starfire voló con rapidez detrás de ella, seguida por Raven. Antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, Terra separó la mitad del suelo de la terraza, y prácticamente se los arrojó encima como una avalancha. Starfire disparó sus rayos de energía para poder hacer un agujero en la superficie y poder atravesarla, y Raven hizo lo mismo.

La destrucción era demasiada. Raven sabía que los poderes de Terra eran destructivos, pero eso excedía cualquier incidente anterior. Además, parecía poder controlarlos con mayor facilidad, y encima de todo tenía nuevas habilidades, como poder controlar el metal también. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Starfire llegó hasta la terraza, y sin espera se abalanzó contra Terra. Ésta estaba de pie cerca de la orilla. Estaba quieta, tranquila, cómo si no le importara la proximidad de su atacante. Entonces, cuando se encontraba a menos de un metro, alzó sus manos, y éstas se cubrieron rápidamente de trozos de piedra que se fueron desprendiendo del suelo, hasta formar dos grandes puños de piedra. Se movió a un lado esquivando el golpe de Starfire, y entonces ella misma lanzó su puño derecho contra su cara, con tanta fuerza que el puño de desmoronó del impacto. Starfire, adolorida y aturdida por el golpe, fue lanzada hacia un lado, cayendo sobre el suelo en ruinas de la terraza. Su contrincante no esperó y saltó con fuerza sobre ella, jalando ahora su otro puño, dejándolo caer contra su abdomen, estampando el cuerpo de la Tamaraneana contra el suelo. Éste se desquebrajó y rompió, y ambas cayeron en el interior del edificio.

\- ¡Starfire! – Raven quiso acercarse, pero una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó por la destrucción y tuvo que alejarse y cubrirse con su antebrazo para no respirarlo.

Unos segundos después, empezó a oír golpes y gritos, y a ver esferas de energía y rocas volando en todas direcciones. Starfire y Terra peleaban, lanzándose la una contra la otra, golpeándose y empujándose. En algún punto entre todo el polvo y paredes destruidas, ambas terminaron tomándose las manos, y comenzando a empujarse, pero obviamente Starfire pudo tomar la ventaja con su fuerza, y la empujó por completo contra lo que quedaba de una pared, manteniéndola sujeta con fuerza de las muñecas.

\- Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez. – Pronunció la extraterrestre con fuerza. – ¿Eres Terra?

La chica de cabellos rubios gimió con un poco de dolor por el agarre tan fuerte de Starfire, pero como le fue posible alzó su mirada hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?, ¿eh?

Starfire la miró fijamente con severidad, intentando ver sus ojos a través de esa máscara, intentando ir más allá. Estuvo así por un largo rato, y de pronto todo su semblante cambió. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y un gran asombro la inundo, tanto que incluso aligeró un poco el agarre de sus muñecas sin darse cuenta. Había visto algo, y lo que había sido la dejó realmente sorprendida…

\- No puede ser… Tú…

No pudo completar sus palabras. Aprovechando su momento de vacilación, Terra lanzó su cabeza hacia al frente, golpeándola fuerte con su frente en su nariz y boca. Starfire la soltó y retrocedió, y una vez que Terra tuvo sus manos libres, hizo temblar todo el suelo debajo del edificio, y éste empezó a desmoronarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el edificio se vino abajo, convirtiéndose en una gran pila de escombros, y cubriendo todo alrededor de una densa nube de polvo.

Raven comenzó a toser con fuerza, pero sin espera empezó a descender para buscar a su compañera, sin importarle todo el polvo, que poco a poco se iba disipando. Flotó a pocos centímetros de los escombros, buscando cualquier señal de vida, hasta que al fin la visualizó. La Titán de cabellos rojos se encontraba aproximadamente en el centro, al parecer inconsciente, tirada boca arriba, con la mitad inferior del cuerpo totalmente sepultada.

\- Starfire… - Susurró sorprendida por la imagen ante ella. La chica sangraba ligeramente e su frente, y del brazo derecho. – Te sacaré enseguida. Resiste…

Alzó sus manos en dirección a ella, con la intención de usar su magia y apartar los escombros que tenía encima. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, varios de los pedazos de edificio, y no los que estaban sobre Starfire, se alzaron de repente en el aire contra ella. Raven apenas y pudo reaccionar, pero al final fue impactada por uno de ellos, uno de gran tamaño, que la alejó varios metros de Starfire, y también le dejó casi fuera de combate.

Mareada, y confundida, intentó alzarse, apoyando sus dos manos en el piso. Veía doble, y sentía un molesto zumbido en los oídos. Alzó su mirada hacia el edificio en ruinas. Tuvo muchos problemas para poder enfocar de nuevo su mirada, pero al final logró distinguir la cabellera rojiza, y la piel en un tono anaranjado de Starfire, entre todas las rojas y restos de metal. Pero no podía concentrarse en su amiga en esos momentos. Terra; debía saber su localización, o estaría en desventaja. Para su suerte, Terra no estaba oculta. Se encontraba del lado de la calle, frente a lo que alguna vez fue la fachada del edificio. Salvo por algunas manchas de polvo y rasgaduras en su ropa, se veía intacta.

Estaba haciendo algo, ¿pero qué? Se encontraba suspendida, con sus brazos alzados en el aire. Sus ojos y manos brillaban con un fuerte furor. Tardó un rato en entenderlo, hasta que vio como un automóvil se elevaba violentamente del suelto, se retorcía y doblaba y luego se dirigía a varios metros sobre Terra. Al voltear a ver sobre la rubia, se sorprendió ante lo que yacía flotando. Terra había comenzado a juntar una gran cantidad de escombros, rocas, tierra, autos, varilla de metal, posters de luz, todo lo que tuviera la mano, todo lo que pudiera atraer con sus poderes, y empezó a juntarlo y comprimirlo, hasta empezar a formar una gigantesca esfera de materiales sobre ella, de tal vez cinco metros de radio.

¿Qué pensaba hacer con eso?

Terra la volteó a ver de pronto, y pudo ver cómo le sonreía con malicia.

\- Mira esto, Raven. Creo que te haré un gran favor. ¡Así de buena amiga soy…!

En ese momento jaló con fuerza sus manos al frente, y la enorme esfera comenzó a dirigirse con rapidez a tierra, como un meteorito… Y se dirigía directo a los escombros del edificio… Directo a Starfire. Eso fue suficiente para que cualquier rastro de azoro  o confusión se esfumara, y pudiera reaccionar con sus cinco sentidos.

\- ¡No…! – Exclamó con fuerza, y de inmediato alzó sus manos hacia donde se encontraba su compañera.

Todo se volvió blanco y negro en la mente de Raven. No había colores, no había sonido, no había nada más que ella, el montón de escombros, y el peligroso proyectil que se dirigía en cámara lenta hacia su destino, destrozando el aire a su paso. Debía ser rápida. Tenía que detener la esfera, o mover a su amiga lo más rápido posible. Debía concentrar su magia en alguna de las dos cosas, y hacerlo de inmediato. Estaba en la posición correcta, con el tiempo correcto. Debía hacerlo y podía hacerlo…

Pero nada pasó….

Raven se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, con sus dos manos señalando hacia enfrente, y su mirada totalmente puesta en su objetivo… Pero nada pasaba. ¿Por qué no pasaba nada? ¿Por qué  la esfera no se detenía?, ¿Por qué Starfire no era alzada de entre los escombros y lanzada hacia un lado? ¿Por qué…?

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio tres figuras acercándose a lo lejos, corriendo por la calle. Chico Bestia en forma de Chita,  Cyborg y Robin; éste último corría al frente de los otros dos.

_“Tú podrías vencer a esa chica, y ganar el corazón de Robin…”_

Esa voz resonó entre todo el silencio que la inundaba en esos momentos… Y entonces notó que no era una voz femenina, no era una voz masculina… Eran ambas.

_“La vida es una competencia, quien se descuida pierde… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y ninguno define sus sentimientos? Eso no es justo…”_

No era siquiera una o dos voces, eran varias, hablando al mismo tiempo, con las palabras intercalándose una con otra, pero que eran totalmente comprensivas para ella. Podía entender cada palabra, cada oración…

_“Ella ha tenido muchas oportunidades, ahora es tu turno de tomar las riendas. ¿Ella es más linda que tú? Eso no es cierto. Tú eres una chica hermosa, incluso más bonita que esa Starfire...”_

¿De dónde venía esa voz? ¿Estaba oyéndola directamente en su cabeza? ¿O alguien realmente le estaba hablando…?  ¡No!, no debía de pensar en eso. Tenía algo frente a ella, algo que era más importante y que debía de hacer cuanto antes… Pero seguía sin reaccionar, ¡¿por qué rayos su magia aún no había surtido efecto?!

_“Tú le puedes dar a Robin cosas que ella no… Tú puedes hacerla a un lado sin problema. Imagínate lo fácil que sería si no estuviera. Robin sería todo para ti… Todo…”_

Sí… Sí lo sería, ¿no? ¿No era lo que le acababa de decir a Jared hace apenas una hora atrás? ¿No le había dicho que su único impedimento para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Robin… Era Starfire? ¿O no había sido así…? ¿No había dicho eso…?

_“¿Quién es ella para recibir toda la atención del chico que tú amas? No se lo merece…”_

No, claro que no se lo merecía. ¿Por qué Starfire y no ella? No había motivo alguno, no había nada que Starfire pudiera hacer que ella no, y mejor. Claro, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo se volvió tan claro, que no entendía por qué tardó tanto darse cuenta. Ella era el origen de todo. Era la representación de todo lo que quería ser, todo lo que quería tener, y no podía. Todo en su vida sería mejor sin ella… Y era tan sencillo realmente. No tenía que hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Terra se encargaría de ello, Terra sería la mala, Terra sería la villana. Ella, lo único que tenía que hacer, era no hacer nada… Y entonces todo sería suyo… Todo… Todo… Todo…

_“No se lo merece… No se lo merece… Toda esa atención debería de ser hacia ti… Tú lo mereces…”_

\- Yo lo merezco… - Repitió en voz muy baja, tanto que ella posiblemente fue la única en escucharse… Pero el pronunciar esas palabras fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar.

Los colores volvieron, y también el ruido. La voz, y todo los pensamientos que le habían llegado de pronto, se esfumaron como el humo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al fin se volvió de nuevo consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba, justo a tiempo…. Para ver como la enorme esfera que Terra había arrojado creaba un fuerte estruendo contra los escombros del edificio, hundiéndose y agrietando todo el pavimento.

El sonido del choque fue tan tremendo que el eco resonó por varios segundo después en los oídos de Raven, y de los otros tres titanes que habían frenado en seco ante tal escena. Ella seguía en la misma posición. De rodillas, a algunos metros de la zona de impacto, con sus manos alzadas en su dirección…. Totalmente atónita…

\- ¡¡Starfire!! – Escuchó que Robin gritaba con todas sus fuerzas por mero reflejo, pero ni siquiera eso logró sacarla de su estado…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

No sé ustedes, pero últimamente siento que los Súper Héroes están teniendo un fuerte _boom_. En el caso de DC, por ejemplo, podemos mencionar las películas de **Man of Steel** , y claro la tan esperada **Batman v Superman** que ya está cada vez más cerca. Pero también por series de televisión, desde **Young Justice** , serie animada que en lo personal me encantó y me pareció muy mal que no le sacaran una tercera temporada, hasta series Live Action como **Arrow** , **Flash** , **Gotham** , la próxima serie de **Supergirl** , y sobretodo el más reciente aviso de una posible serie basada en **Teen Titans**. Claro, supongo que también podríamos mencionar a **Teen Titans Go!** , pero en lo personal, así como le pasó a muchos otros, no era precisamente el tipo de serie que esperaba que fuera…

Pero en resumen, todo este material presente y venidero, me hizo pensar y recordar esta historia. Y aprovechando la inspiración latente sobre el tema, decidí, luego de dos años de dejarla parada, terminar este **Capítulo 14** y publicarlo. Y también, ya que lo hice, quisiera preguntar si aún después de tanto tiempo, aún hay alguien por aquí interesado en saber cómo termina esta historia, que yo le calculó le faltarían tal vez ocho o tantito más capítulos. Si es así, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, para así tomar medidas y proseguirla cómo es debido. Estaré al pendiente, aunque sé que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo del estreno de la serie animada, y tal vez el furor ya no sea el mismo. Aun así, sigo teniendo el bichito de querer terminar esto que empecé. 

Aprovechando también que tengo su atención, si hay alguien por aquí que es fan de Dick Grayson y/o el Universo de Batman en general, recientemente he comenzado un nuevo fanfic inspirado en ello, llamado **Batman Family: Legacy** , que se enfocará principalmente en personajes como Dick Grayson, Bárbara Gordon, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne y Cassandra Cain. Si hay alguien interesado en ello, espero puedan darse una vuelta por este otro proyecto y darme sus comentarios. Los esperaré con ansias.

Atte.  
 **WingzemonX**


	15. Capitulo 15. Tarjeta en Blanco

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 15  
** **_“Tarjeta en Blanco”_ **

 

\- No… - Fue lo primero que Raven logró susurrar luego de que al fin su cerebro pudo procesar lo que acababa de ver.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su rostro estaba tenso y le dolía. Sintió una enorme, enorme presión en el pecho, como una dolorosa punzada. Miedo, enojo, angustia, desesperación, dolor, todo lo que se suponía jamás debía de dejarse sentir, lo estaba sintiendo, y en exceso… Sólo habían pasado un par de segundos, pero para Raven había sido casi una eternidad, antes de que al fin pudo reaccionar por completo.

\- No, no, ¡no! ¡¡Starfire!! – Gritó cada vez con más fuerza, y acto seguido se elevó en el aire sin reparó. Sus ojos y sus manos brillaron con gran intensidad, básicamente todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Alzó sus manos al frente y en un segundo toda esa enorme esfera de piedra y metal se desprendió en miles de pedazos, mismos que fueron arrojados hacia un lado con rapidez. Tanta era su consternación que ni siquiera le importó que todos esos pedazos chocaran de frente contra otro edificio, rompiendo sus ventadas y atravesando sus paredes.

La esfera había dejado un cráter marcado en el concreto. El suelo se había abierto, y los escombros del edificio derribado se habían rotó en pedazos más pequeños, o vuelto polvo. En medio de todo eso, se encontraba Starfire. Inmóvil, aún con gran parte de su cuerpo sepultado. Raven rápidamente retiró también todo esos escombros, arrojándolos a todos lados. No le importaba a qué le golpeaba, no le importaba siquiera si llegaba a golpear a Robin, o a Cyborg o a Chico Bestia, que estaban de pie a un lado del cráter. Sólo le importaba sacar Starfire.

Una vez que la desenterró, descendió de inmediato, colocándose de rodillas a su lado. Starfie estaba boca arriba, con su cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha, y casi todo el resto de su cuerpo ladeado hacia el lado contrario, con sus brazos y piernas doblados en posiciones extrañas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su boca ligeramente abierta. Estaba llena de polvo, su ropa estaba rasgada, y tenía heridas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo.

 - Starfire, Starfire. – Repitió varias veces en voz baja. Algo dudosa, la tomó y la alzó un poco, para hacer que se sentara. Su cuerpo no oponía la menor resistencia, era como levantar una muñeca de trapos. – Starfire, mírame, reacciona por favor. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Starfire?

Le voz de Raven se quebraba un poco sin que lo notara. De pronto, sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente, y empezó a ver un poco borroso… Cuando vio a Chico Bestia llorar en la playa unas semanas atrás, había pensado para sí misma que nunca había llorado en su vida, o más bien no recordaba ningún momento en especial en el que lo había hecho… Una pequeña gota se deslizó por su mejilla y tocó ligeramente el rostro de su amiga; ese era uno de esos momentos.

\- Starfire… Respóndeme, dime algo, lo que sea… Por favor… ¡Starfire!

Sin que ella se lo ordenara conscientemente a su cuerpo, la abrazó con fuerza, pegando su mejilla contra la de ella. Unas cuantas más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro sin que pudiera detenerlas.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo tan horrible? Ella podría haberla salvado. Estaba en el lugar adecuado, en momento adecuado. Podría haberla salvado, y lo único que necesitaba era quererlo… Pero no había querido. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué pasó eso? ¿Qué le había hecho reaccionar de esa forma…? Por su culpa, Starfire…

Sintió en ese momento que la boca la de Starfire soltaba un fuerte gemido, y luego una profunda inhalación, como de alguien que se estaba ahogando, y a último momento logra tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire. Luego, tosió con fuerza por unos segundos, y después volvió a quedarse en silencio. Raven rápidamente rompió su abrazo, y volvió a colocarla en el suelo. La Tamaraneana seguía totalmente inconsciente, y con su cuerpo desplomado… Pero ahora respiraba, muy lentamente, pero lo hacía.

\- Starfire… - Susurró con hilo de voz, sonriendo ligeramente.

Estaba viva, Starfire aún estaba viva. Eso debería de alegrarla y tranquilizarla por completo, pero no era así… Porque eso no cambiaba en lo más mínimo lo había hecho.

Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se aproximaron rápidamente al cráter. Robin de inmediato empezó a revisar su cuerpo, su cuello, sus brazos, mientras Cyborg hacía una lectura de sus signos vitales en su computadora.

\- Aún está viva, pero su cuerpo está muy malherido. – Comentó Cyborg mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de su computadora. – Hay que llevarla a la Torre para estabilizarla.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, y de inmediato se dispusieron a hacerlo. Sin embargo, entre toda su preocupación, habían pasado por alto a la culpable del estado de Starfire, la cual había estado todo ese tiempo suspendida sobre una plataforma, sobre ellos.

\- Ah, ¿Star está bien? – Comentó con un tono burlón desde las alturas. – Lo siento, creo que jugué demasiado rudo… Como mi madre siempre decía, _“todo es muy divertido hasta que alguien pierde un ojo… o es aplastado por una roca giante…”_

Todos los Titanes alzaron su mirada hacia ella, y de inmediato se prepararon para defenderse, a ellos y a Starfire, si acaso intentaba atacarlos de nuevo. Pero una de ellos no estaba en disposición de _“defenderse”_.

En cuanto los ojos de Raven se posaron de nuevo en Terra, toda esa preocupación y desesperación que sentía evolucionó en un instante a algo más: un tremendo y profundo enojo, mismo que no la hizo pensar dos veces en lanzársele encima como una fiera.

\- ¡¡Tú!! – Le gritó con fuerza al tiempo que se elevaba a toda velocidad en su contra. – ¡¡Tú hiciste esto!!, ¡¡Tú…!!

\- ¡Raven!, ¡no! ¡Espera! – Escuchó que le gritaban, pero ni siquiera reconoció la voz de quién era. Sólo tenía una cosa en la mente: arrancarle la cabeza en ese mismo momento.

\- No me des todo el crédito. – Comentó burlona, mientras se elevaba más. – Fue un trabajo en equipo después de todo, ¿o no amiga?

Varias rocas de diferente tamaño empezaron a surcar el aire a toda velocidad como proyectiles. Raven las esquivaba todas, teniendo toda su ira, toda su atención puesta únicamente en Terra, únicamente en llegar hacia ella y acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, Terra saltó de su plataforma, y ésta se desplomó con velocidad hacia tierra, golpeando a Raven de frente.

\- ¡Ah! – Gimió de dolor ante el golpe.

Aturdida y confundida, empezó a descender de nuevo a tierra, cayendo de nuevo en el cráter. Su intento furioso de venganza había terminado en vergüenza.

Por su lado, Terra descendió tranquilamente hacia la calle, a cierta distancia del cráter y por lo tanto de sus contrincantes. Aun así, desde su posición los veía con una amplia sonrisa triunfante.

 

\- Peor que eso les sirva de lección, Titanes. – Les gritó con fuerza para que la escucharan. Luego, alzó su pie derecho, y lo chocó con fuerza contra el piso, y justo detrás de ella se abrió una profunda grieta. – Entréguenme ustedes mismos a Slade, o en su defecto no se metan en mi camino. O si no, ustedes siguen luego de él.

Mientras hablaba, comenzó a caminar de espaldas, hasta dejarse caer por sí sola en el interior de la grita que había abierto.

\- ¡Espera! – Exclamó apresurado Chico Bestia, transformándose en el halcón y luego en topo cuando estuvo justo sobre la grieta, pero ésta se cerró en un instante, evitando que el Titán pudiera entrar, y por lo tanto seguirla.

Ninguno hizo otro intento. Después de todo, tenían algo mucho más importante de qué de ocuparse en esos momentos.

\- - - -

Los Titanes se encaminaron de inmediato hacia la Torre, llevando a su malherida compañera con ellos. Una vez en su hogar, la llevaron a la enfermería, la recostaron con cuidado en una camilla, y empezaron a tratar sus heridas. Por suerte, el cuerpo extraterrestre de Starfire era realmente fuerte, más que un cuerpo humano común. Sin embargo, como todo, tenía sus límites.

Cyborg, Robin y Chico Bestia se movían de un lado a otro por la enfermería, cargando vendajes, medicinas, inyecciones, hilos, agujas, incluso almohadas… Pero Raven, desde que arribaron, se había quedado de pie en la puerta, inmóvil, viendo en silencio la camilla, y a su amiga reposando en ella. Quería ayudar, pero su cuerpo no se movía. No sabía qué debía de hacer o cómo actuar. A lo largo de sus miles de peleas, habían salido lastimados, varias veces, y en muchas de ellas de gravedad. Era parte de su trabajo, y lo aceptaban. Pero esa ocasión era diferente. Y no porque fuera las peores heridas que Starfire hubiera recibido, o la primera vez que se encontraba en ese estado. No, lo que era diferente era como Raven se sentía. Cómo recordaba una y otra vez la escena, cómo veía en repetición la enorme esfera cayéndole encima, y a ella misma no haciendo nada para evitarlo… O incluso, deseando por un instante que pasara. La sola idea le estrujaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que se le dificultaba respirar.

Luego de casi una hora, Starfire ya estaba estabilizada. Tenía algunos vendajes por todo el cuero y cara, y le habían inyectado un calmante para el dolor, y para que descansara. Raven se acercó con pasos cautelosos hasta la camilla, parándose a lado de ésta. Sólo hasta ese momento, se permitió a sí misma sentir aunque fuera un poco de alivio. Starfire ahora parecía que estuviera simplemente durmiendo, plácidamente, incluso teniendo un buen sueño, ya que tenía una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

\- Robin, te juro que no sé lo que me pasó. – Soltó de pronto, haciendo que sus tres compañeros la voltearan a ver sin entender.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Raven? – Le preguntó Robin desconcertado.

\- Allá, en la pelea…. Yo… – Comenzó a decir entre murmullos. Nadie la había cuestionado sobre lo ocurrido, y eso la hacía sentir aún peor. – Yo pude haberla salvado, quitarla del camino. Pero me congelé, y no reaccioné a tiempo. Y por mi culpa, Starfire…

\- Vamos Raven, no digas eso. Esto no es tu culpa. – La interrumpió su líder rápidamente antes de que prosiguiera. – A todos nos puede llegar a pasar en una batalla. Sé que hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos para cubrir a Starfire, como siempre lo haces con cualquiera de nosotros. Y estoy seguro que Starfire lo sabe igual.

\- Sí, anímate. – Agregó Cyborg con un tono relajado. – No es como si hubieras dejado que le cayera esa cosa encima apropósito.

Ese comentario, aunque era claramente una broma, fue como una daga atravesándole el pecho. Pero rápidamente se viró hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar sus reacciones de sus amigos.

\- Starfire tiene un cuerpo mucho más resistente que el nuestro. – Señaló el joven de antifaz negro, viendo los signos vitales de su amiga en el monitor. – Con suerte estará bien con sólo descansar un poco. Ahora, lo que nos debe ocupar es Terra…

\- Ella no es Terra. – Escucharon todos como Chico Bestia pronunciaba con ímpetu de pronto. Al igual que Raven, también había estado algo callado por largo rato, y viniendo de él era decir mucho. – No la llamen de ese modo… ¡Por qué ella no es Terra!

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo eso? – Cuestionó Cyborg, notándosele ligeramente molesto por su actitud. – Es idéntica a ella, tiene sus mismos poderes, y dijo cosas que sólo Terra diría o sabría. Además, está buscando a Slade desesperadamente. Si camina como pato y hace como pato…

\- ¡Eso no significa nada! – Respondió el chico de piel verde con fuerza. Tal vez no fue buena idea usar una metáfora de patos con un chico que podía transformarse en cualquier animal. – No sé cómo es posible, y tampoco puedo explicar nada de lo que está pasando. Sólo sé que esa chica no puede ser Terra…

\- Tal vez tengas razón. – Oyeron entonces que ahora Robin mencionaba, uniéndose a la conversación. Ambos lo miraron casi atónitos por lo que había dicho.

\- ¿La tiene? – Preguntó Cyborg, confundido.

\- ¿La tengo? – Secundó Chico Bestia, prácticamente del mismo modo.

\- Aunque todo pareciera indicar que la chica que acabamos de ver sea Terra, no podemos ignorar que aún existe otra persona sospechosa a la que hay que encontrarle una explicación.

\- ¿Te refieres a…?

Chico Bestia sabía exactamente a quién se refería. ¿Acaso Robin también había comenzado a creer que aquella otra chica era Terra? Si fuera por sí mismo, en base a la evidencia que había visto, se inclinaría por decir que no. Sin embargo, lo que Starfire le había dicho, seguía surcándole la cabeza, y le impedía quitar el dedo del renglón sobre ese tema.

_“No sé bien cómo explicarlo, simplemente lo siento así. No tengo ningún tipo de duda al verla, sé que es Terra, así de sencillo. Pero... No está completa... Es algo en su mirada, en su expresión... Incluso en su postura... No lo sé. Simplemente sé que es Terra.... Pero... algo le falta...”_

\- Vamos a la sala. Necesito verificar algo…

Robin se dispuso a salir de la enfermería, y de inmediato Cyborg y Chico Bestias lo siguieron. Raven, por su lado, parecía ni siquiera haber escuchado todo lo que estaban hablando hasta hace unos momentos. Seguía de pie a lado de la camilla de Starfire, viéndola fijamente de forma pensativa, y no parecía tener intención de moverse.

\- Raven, ¿vienes? – Le preguntó Chico Bestia desde la puerta.

El escuchar su nombre pareció ayudar a que al fin reaccionara, aunque fuera un poco. Volteó a ver a sus amigos que ya estaban prácticamente afuera. Sus ojos estaban adormilados, y su rostro pálido… Más que de costumbre.

\- Lo siento chicos… No me estoy sintiendo bien. – Se disculpó en voz baja, y se volteó de nuevo hacia su compañera herida. – Me quedaré un rato más, y luego creo que me iré a descansar…

\- ¿Descansar? – Repitió confundido Chico Bestia. – Está bien…

Los tres salieron de la enfermería, y caminaron por el pasillo hacia la sala.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó el chico de piel verde, una vez que ya estuvieron a una distancia segura de la enfermería.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Cyborg, encogiéndose de hombros. – Creo que lo de Starfire la afectó más de la cuenta.

\- Raven está pasando por muchas cosas en estos momentos. – Comentó Robin, caminando hasta el frente. – Sólo démosle un poco de espacio.

 Los tres se dirigieron a la sala como les había solicitado Robin, quien tecleó en la consola algunos comandos para que en la pantalla principal se proyectara una imagen, una relativamente conocida: era una toma de la calle en la que se habían encontrado con Terra, y de hecho en ella aparecían ellos, intentando atacarla, hasta que al parecer una de las piedras lanzadas por su enemiga destruyó la cámara de seguridad que los había captado, y todo se volvió estática.               

\- Cómo podrán adivinar, ésta es una grabación de nuestra pelea de esta tarde en la zona norte. – Robin regresó la imagen un poco, y luego la pausó. En la esquina inferior derecha venía la fecha de ese día, Febrero 13, y la hora exacta, 3:25 pm. – Esa es la hora precisa en la que estuvimos peleando con la supuesta Terra.

\- ¿Y? – Cuestionó Cyborg sin comprender el punto de todo eso.

Robin no hizo más rodeos, y de inmediato volvió a teclear para que la pantalla se dividiera en dos. En una mitad, se veía la escena de la calle en ruinas, de ellos y Terra. Y en la otra, se veía una toma de la fachada de una escuela, y un grupo de chicos saliendo por ella. Robin acercó más la cámara y entre los chicos que iban saliendo, se encontraba una jovencita de cabellos rubios y largos, ojos grandes y azules.

\- ¡Es Tammy! – Exclamó Chico Bestia sorprendido.

\- En efecto, éstas son escenas de la Preparatoria Murakami en el centro, tomadas justo al mismo tiempo, misma hora y mismo minuto.

Robin paró ambas imágenes, y en ambas se veía a las dos chicas de cabellos rubios, en situaciones muy distintas, y en lugares muy distintos. En la esquina inferior derecha de la nueva imagen, se veía la misma fecha y la misma hora exacta.

\- Esa no es una cámara de seguridad. – Señaló Cyborg. – ¿De dónde sacaste ese videos?

Robin tardó un poco en resolver esa duda, pues no estaba del todo orgulloso de la respuesta.

\- Son micro cámaras que instale a inicios de la semana en diferentes puntos. – Rápidamente pasó sus dedos por las teclas, y en la pantalla se vieron cuatro imágenes diferentes: la facha de la escuela, el interior de un salón, la facha de una casa, y la toma de una venta que daba al interior de una habitación.

\- ¿Esa es su casa? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia. – ¿Las has estado espiando durante días?

\- Lo sé, no fue la manera correcta de hacerlo. Pero intentaba encontrar cualquier pista que me indicara que esta chica pudiera ser Terra, o no serlo. Pero hasta ahora no pude detectar nada fuera de lo normal. – Comenzó a pasar varias imágenes de la semana, de Tammy en su salón resolviendo en un examen, llegando a su casa, en su cuarto estudiando. – Parece ser solamente una adolescente yendo de su casa a la escuela y de regreso, estudiando y haciendo su tarea. Nada fuera de lo común, al menos no detectado por las cámaras.

Espiar a una civil no era un método muy ortodoxo, ni algo que hicieran con frecuencia. Pero parecía que Robin estaba más que decidido en verificar todas las posibilidades. Cyborg no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada a favor o en contra de la medida que había tomado su líder. En su lugar, miraba con algo de fascinación a la chica de las grabaciones.

\- ¿Entonces ella es la chica? Pues tengo que decir que en realidad es idéntica a Terra…

\- ¡Se los dije! – Exclamó Chico Bestia, casi triunfante. – Dijiste que este video fue grabado al mismo tiempo que estábamos peleando con la supuesta Terra, ¿no? ¡Lo sabía! Eso prueba que…

\- Eso no prueba nada. – Lo interrumpió el chico mitad máquina, viendo con anticipación qué era lo que estaba por decir. –  Lo único que prueba es que la chica con la que peleamos, y esta otra que tú conociste, no son la misma. Pero no prueba que ninguna de las dos sea o no sea Terra.

\- Pero… - El Chico de piel verde intentó refutar algo, pero Cyborg prosiguió sin darle la oportunidad.

\- Además, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que es prácticamente imposible que haya tres chicas con la misma apariencia en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, y no estén relacionadas entre sí. Eso quiere decir que forzosamente una de ellas dos tiene que ser Terra. Y por un lado tenemos a una que es sólo físicamente parecida a Terra, y por el otro a una que no sólo es físicamente parecida, sino que tiene sus mismos poderes, su misma personalidad, y conocimientos, y afirma ser Terra sin rodeos. – En ese momento, alzó su mano derecha, señalando directamente a la imagen de la Terra con la máscara. – Por dónde lo veas, esa chica que ves ahí, tiene más posibilidades de ser la Terra que conocimos.

Chico Bestia guardó silencio sin poder decir nada en contra de lo que Cyborg había dicho. En efecto, si se ponían a comparar posibilidades, la Terra con la que habían peleado esa tarde, tenía más posibilidades de ser la real. Después de todo, ¿en qué se basaba para afirmar que Tammy Hawk era Terra? En realidad en nada. Sólo en su parecido, y en un muy fuerte presentimiento.

Alzó su mirada hacia Robin en busca de algo de apoyo, de alguna idea que pudiera apoyar lo que él creía, pero no tuvo lo que esperaba.

\- Hasta no comprobar algo que lo desmienta, la teoría de Cyborg es la más plausible, Chico Bestia. – Le explicó el chico de Antifaz sin rodeos.

\- Sé lo mucho que quieres creer que en el último momento, Terra se redimió y volvió a ser la misma chica buena de antes. – Escuchó que Cyborg volvía a hablarle, pero él no lo miraba. – Pero es momento de que enfrentes la posibilidad de que posiblemente nunca fue realmente una chica buena, nunca fue realmente nuestra amiga, ni nada más que una villana y una traidora. Y ahora es de nuevo un peligro para nosotros y para la ciudad, y debemos detenerla.

Los puños de Chico Bestia se apretaban con fuerza como señal de su frustración. Todo lo que decían tenía sentido coherente y lógico. Todo lo que decía era posible. ¿No sería sencillo, y hasta esperado, que él simplemente lo creyera así y ya? ¿Ya no romperse más la cabeza con ideas o cómo lo que quería creer podría ser cierto? No más dudas, no más preguntas. Todo sería tan sencillo como decir que la chica que acababa de ver hace una hora atrás, era Terra, la Terra que conoció, la Terra que se liberó. Y esa otra, era sólo una estudiante con un gran parecido a ella, cuyo único crimen era precisamente parecérsele tanto. Así, todo tendría sentido…

Pero no, se rehusaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. Coherencia, lógica, nada de eso le importaba. Él lo sabía en su interior, no necesitaba que nadie más se lo probara. Él creía en Terra, él sabía que lo único que la había llevado a irse con Slade era su propio miedo a sus poderes, su miedo a tener amigos, su miedo a abrirse, y que en el último momento se había arrepentido. Él lo sabía, y por lo tanto no podía creer que esa persona, tan fría y despiadada, que incluso había intentado matar a sangre fría a Starfire, fuera esa misma persona. No lo creería, de ninguna forma. Así todos lo tacharan de loco, él no se rendiría tan fácil. De alguna u otra forma, descubriría qué ocurría detrás de todo ese asunto.

Sin decir palabra alguna, se giró a la puerta y caminó apresurado hacia ella, saliendo de la sala. Fue evidente para sus dos compañeros que la plática lo había puesto de mal humor, lo cual era de esperarse.

\- Creo que fuiste muy duro, Cyborg. – Le comentó Robin a su amigo, el cuál pareció extrañarse mucho por sus palabras. ¿Robin diciéndole a él que había sido muy duro? Realmente todo el mundo estaba actuando demasiado raro ese día.

\- Simplemente será mejor que lo acepté de una vez. ¿O enserio piensas en la teoría de las dos Terras?

Las Dos Terras nunca había sido una teoría en realidad, sólo una idea soltada al aire. De forma práctica, era imposible que algo así fuera real. Pero, habían vivido y visto suficientes cosas en esos años, como que para dejar que un _“Imposible”_ desechara una idea.

\- - - -

Tal y como les había dicho a los demás, Raven se quedó unos minutos más acompañando a Starfire, con la esperanza de que despertara y así poder hablar con ella, cosa que no ocurrió. Después de ello, se dirigió con algo de pesar en sus pasos hacia su habitación, y se encerró en ella con llave. Se tomó la libertado de retirarse su capa azul, dejándola caer al suelo sin importarle recogerla y ponerla en su lugar, y entonces se tiró boca abajo en la cama.

¿No se suponía que iba a meditar? Sería más que conveniente hacerlo bajo esas circunstancias, pero… No sentía la menor motivación ni energía para hacerlo.

Estando aún recostada en la cama, volteó a ver hacia el enorme ventanal que daba hacia la bahía. Hace tres días, tras volver de casa de Jared, la ventana que tan estrepitosamente había roto, ya se encontraba reparada, como si nunca se hubiera roto. En su paranoia, por un momento creyó en efecto había sido así, y quizás había soñado todo aquel incidente. Pero luego entendió que muy seguramente había sido reparada por Cyborg. Su compañero tenía cierta fascinación con reparar y mejorar cosas, en especial en la Torre y en sus diferentes vehículos o aparatos que utilizaban. Era probable que incluso sus nuevas ventanas fueran reforzadas, para que no se volvieran a romper tan fácil.

Con todo ese asunto, prácticamente se había olvidado de ir a buscar su baúl, y al molesto libro parlante que dentro de él habitaban. En realidad sí lo había recordado un par de veces, en especial los primeros días al ver la ventana aún rota. Pero simplemente ya no sentía el mismo apuro por sacarlo del fondo del mar que había sentido la mañana siguiente de haberlo arrojado. El baúl era pesado, así que no creía que la marea se lo llevara. Además, un día sin rescatarlo, era un día que pasaba sin escucharlo, ya que estaba segura que de regresarlo a su habitación, se pasaría todo el día fastidiándola. Sabiendo de antemano que nunca lo liberaría de nuevo, ¿qué más podía hacer para pasar su eternidad sellado? Al menos quería revisar cuál sería el método para callarlo de nuevo antes de sacarlo, pero con todo el asunto de los cuervos, y ahora con Terra, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para buscar al respecto.

Hacía días que no meditaba, que no leía nada, incluso que no pasaba más de unas horas con sus compañeros. ¿Estaba tan ocupada? Tal vez, pero más bien algunos dirían _“distraída”_. ¿Era esa misma distracción la que había permitido que algo tan horrible le ocurriera a su amiga? El tan sólo recordarlo le revolvía el estómago. Hundió su cara contra su almohada, pensando que el dejar de respirar por unos momentos podría ser una buena solución a todo, aunque no muy enserio.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento; escuchó claramente sus nudillos golpeándola.

\- Déjenme sola, por favor. – Murmuró con la suficiente fuerza para que la escucharan, tanta como su falta de energías le permitía.

No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, ni con Chico Bestia, ni con Cyborg, ni siquiera con Robin. Sin embargo, no era ninguno de sus tres compañeros…

\- Soy yo, Jared. – Escuchó que le respondían del otro lado de la puerta. – Tu amigo Cyborg me dejó entrar; te traje los cuervos.

Raven no pareció procesar muy rápido lo que acababa de oír. Jared, su hermano Jared. Sí, le había mencionado algo sobre traerle los cuervos de chocolate, antes de que se fuera de su departamento esa tarde, ¿o no? Los cuervos de chocolate… Tras lo ocurrido, ¿tenían algún propósito? El día siguiente sería San Valentine, y de seguro ni Starfire estaría recuperada, ni tendrían ningún avance en el misterio de Terra. ¿Quién pensaría en celebrar San Valentine en una situación como esa?

Terra… Starfire… San Valentine… Robin… Cuervos de chocolate… Jared… ¿Jared?

La Hechicera rompió de golpe la notoria calma que la había cubierto todo ese rato. Su rostro se había cubierto por completo de asombro y de confusión, como si la acabaran de despertar de un profundo sueño. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y volteó a ver fijamente a la puerta. Esas voces, las voces que había escuchado mientras veía la esfera de piedra y metal cayendo hacia Starfire… Ya las había oído antes… Esa misma tarde…

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y rápidamente abrió la puerta en un sólo movimiento brusco. Jared estaba de pie del otro lado, con una amplia sonrisa. En sus manos, sostenía una caja grande, que al parecer era de madera, pintada de negro, con una tapa también de madera rosa, y un listón negro con detalles rosados en él coronándola.

\- Hola, ¿te gusta la caja? – Le preguntó animado, alzando un poco la caja en sus manos para que la viera. – La conseguí en una…. ¡Tienda!

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Raven lo tomó de su chaqueta con una mano, y rápidamente lo jaló hacia el interior del cuarto, azotando la puerta con fuerza un instante después para encerrarlos. Una vez que estuvo dentro, lo tomó ahora con ambas manos de su chaqueta negra, y lo empujó contra la puerta, haciendo que pegara su espalda contra ésta. Raven parecía estar furiosa. Lo sujetaba, al tiempo que lo miraba con una expresión casi asesina.

\- ¡Tú lo hiciste!, ¡¿Verdad?! – Le gritó con ímpetu, y varios objetos en el cuarto empezaron a temblar ligeramente. – ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!, ¡respóndeme!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Raven? – Le respondió el chico pelirrojo totalmente atónito, mientras seguía sujetando la caja entre ellos.

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Eso que me dijiste en tu departamento! Esas palabras, esos susurros que sentí en mi oído. Por esas palabras, Starfire… - Raven lo soltó de pronto, y retrocedió un par de pasos. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza había empezado a pegarle. Dirigió ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. – ¡Por esas palabras Starfire fue herida en la pelea!, y es por mi culpa…

­- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuáles palabras?, ¿cuáles susurros? Yo sólo te dije que si te lo proponías, podrías ganarle a esa chica y conquistar a Robin, eso es todo.

\- No, no… ¡No! – Exclamó con fuerza, volviéndose hacia él una vez más. – Es no es verdad. Tú dijiste que tenía que hacerla a un lado, que debía deshacerme de ella. Que de esa forma Robin sería todo para mí, ¡que yo lo merecía!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – El rostro de Jared se llenó de un muy evidente desconcierto ante lo que acababa de escuchar.  – Por supuesto que no. Estoy totalmente seguro que no dije tal cosa.

\- ¡Claro que…!

Tan abruptamente como había empezado a gritar, Raven calló.

¿En verdad estaba segura de que lo había dicho él? Sí, lo había escuchado en su departamento, pero esas voces no eran ni cercanamente parecidas a la suya. Además, Jared no estaba cerca de ella cuando estaba peleando con Terra esa tarde. ¿Cómo había vuelto a escuchar lo mismo entonces?

Además, ¿por qué le diría tal cosa? Sólo le dijo que podría luchar y conquistar a Robin. ¿Chico Bestia no le había dicho lo mismo o algo muy similar? No había nada incorrecto, en ello… ¿O sí?

Entonces, ¿no tendría más sentido suponer que su primera teoría era verdadera?, ¿qué esas voces habían venido de su propia mente?, ¿sus personalidades y emociones fuera de control, haciéndola pasar un mal rato? Tenía que ser eso. Por más que la haría sentir mejor culpar a alguien más, no podía eludir la verdad de lo que había hecho. Llevó su mano derecha de nuevo a su cabeza; el dolor se había movido casi por completo hacia su costado derecho.

\- ¿En verdad tú no lo dijiste? – Le susurró muy despacio sin voltear a verlo.

\- En verdad. No creo por ningún medio haber dicho algo como eso. Pero aunque hubiera sido así y lo hubiera dicho por accidente quizás, no creo que me estuviera refiriendo a lastimarla o… matarla.

Raven se desplomó de pronto, quedando sentada en su alfombra. Jared pudo notar como pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a surgir de sus ojos, y le recorrían sus mejillas.

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupado, agachándose hacia ella, intentando hacer que se pusiera de pie. – No sabía que podías reaccionar de esa forma.

\- Yo tampoco. – Susurró la chica de cabello corto, entre sollozos. – Nunca me había sentido así…

\- No te debes de avergonzar. Llorar es de humanos, después de todo.

Jared la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y la guio hacia su cama para que se sentara. Poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse, y logró volver a hablar con normalidad, aunque no era capaz de voltear a verlo a la cara.

\- Lo siento mucho, Jared. No sé lo que me está pasando…

\- Tranquilízate. – Jared colocó en ese momento una mano en su espalda, empezando a acariciarla en un intento de reconfortarla. – ¿Por qué no me explicas lo que le pasó a tu amiga? ¿Por qué dices que la hirieron por tu culpa?

Raven tomó un par de bocanadas profundas de aire. ¿Estaba lista para hablar de ello? ¿Quería hablar de ello? Le llenaba de una profunda angustia sólo remembrarlo, ¿qué pasaría si lo dijera en voz alta?

\- Estábamos en una pelea las dos. Nuestra enemiga… Era una antigua compañera, o al menos afirmaba serlo. No estoy segura de quién era realmente… Pero logró atacar de gravedad a Starfire. Yo pude haberla salvado con mis poderes, apartarla de su camino, o algo… Pero no lo hice…

\- ¿Por qué no? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

\- Por qué no pude… O no lo sé. No reaccioné a tiempo… No…

\- ¿No quisiste? ¿No quisiste salvarla?

La Titán lo volteó a ver horrorizada por esas palabras. ¿Qué no quería salvarla? ¿Cómo era capaz de decir algo como eso? Por supuesto que ese no era el caso… Aunque… Esos pensamientos que le habían inundado su cabeza en aquel momento. Pensamientos sobre hacer a Starfire a un lado, deshacerse de ella, pensar por un momento que no sería tan malo dejar que esa esfera le cayera encima y ver qué pasaba… ¿Eso no significaba que de hecho no quería salvarla?, ¿no significaba eso que de hecho quería que saliera lastimada?

Pero eso era imposible. No había forma alguna en que ella pudiera desear de manera consciente algo como eso. Debía quitárselo pro completo de la cabeza. Eso no había pasado así, de ninguna forma.

\- ¡Claro que quería salvarla! – Le gritó con fuerza, casi indignada. – Starfire es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Daría lo que fuera por ella, o por cualquiera de mis amigos. Pero… Esos pensamientos, esa voz diciéndome esas cosas tan horribles… - Se agarró su cabeza de nuevo con ambas manos. – No sé qué me pasó… Pero me ha estado pasando varias veces… Tal vez… Tal vez deba de irme a Azarath por un tiempo…

\- ¿Azarath? – Exclamó Jared sorprendido. – ¿Por qué?, ¿de qué te ayudará ir a ese lugar?

\- Es más que un simple lugar. Se encuentra entre este mundo y otro. Ahí podrían ayudarme a saber qué es lo que me ocurre. También alejarme de todo esto por un tiempo me haría bi…

\- ¡No! – Soltó Jared de golpe, poniéndose de pie delante de ella. – No puedes irte ahora. Mañana es San Valentine, aquí tienes tus Cuevos de Chocolate que tú misma preparaste. Estás demasiado cerca para huir ahora, Raven.

\- No estoy huyendo. Pero aunque me quedara, no puedo seguir con este asunto de los cuervos ahora, lo siento. No es el momento adecuado.

\- ¿Luego de todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que le invertiste lo vas a dejar así como así? – Jared colocó la caja en la cama, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, notándosele ligeramente molesto. Era la primera vez que Raven lo veía en ese estado. ¿Era sólo por el asunto de los chocolates… o había algo más? – ¿Y cuándo será el tiempo adecuado? Puede que siempre haya un compañero herido, o un enemigo acechando, ¿o no?

\- Tú no lo entiendes. No puedo permitir que lo que pasó esta tarde vuelva a ocurrir.

Jared suspiró con fuerza, como señal de frustración. Luego, pareció respirar lentamente, como si contara hasta diez y entonces, ya más calmado y sensato, volvió a hablar.

\- Escucha, creo que estás exagerando. Sé que estás muy acostumbrada a intentar explicarlo todo con magia, poderes sobrenaturales, y cosas místicas. Pero a la gente común y corriente también le pasa ese tipo de cosas. Te puedes paralizar al estar ante una situación de peligro o estrés; le pasa hasta los más experimentados. También puedes sin querer pensar en cosas horribles y atroces, sólo por un instante, y luego se te pasa. Se le llama pensamiento intru… algo. El caso es que a mucha gente normal le puede pasar lo que a ti, sin que haya algo malo de por medio con ellos. No tienes porqué sentirte mal. Tú no lastimaste a tu amiga, y te aseguro que no la dejaste ser lastimada apropósito.

La explicación rápida de Jared pareció interesar enormemente a la Titán. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que decía?, ¿podría ser cierto que lo que le había ocurrido había sido totalmente normal? Robin se lo había dicho en la enfermería, que cualquiera se podría paralizar en una pelea sin razón, que era normal. Incluso hace varios días, cuando le explicaba a Chico Bestia su estado de ánimo y su miedo a que sus poderes se salieran de control, él dijo que de hecho no había nada raro, que era simple confusión normal. No sería la primera vez que confundiera un problema con sus poderes, con algo totalmente común. Después de todo, estaba tan poco familiarizada con ese tipo de cosas, que era sencillo no saber cómo manejarlas.

Por un instante, Raven empezó a aferrarse con fuerza a esa teoría. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía sentido para ella?, ¿por qué prefería pensar que en efecto había sido algo normal y no algo fuera de su control? Quién sabe. Pero poco a poco parecía intentar convencerse a sí misma de que había sido algo como eso… Tenía que serlo…

\- ¿Tu amiga estará bien? – Escuchó que Jared le preguntaba.

\- Sí, por suerte su cuerpo es muy resistente para este tipo de cosas.

\- Entonces todo está bien, ¿no? – Una sonrisa, hasta cierto punto picara, se dibujó en su rostro. – Lo que pasó, ya pasó. No fue tu culpa, fue sólo un accidente, y no hubo nada que lamentar. – En ese momento, volvió a tomar la caja con los Cuervos de Chocolate, y se le extendió. – Y como no fue tu culpa, no deberías de sentirte mal de aprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Aprovechar esta oportunidad? – Repitió confundida la Titán, y con algo de duda tomó la caja que le ofrecía entre sus manos. – ¿Qué estás insinuando…?

\- No estoy insinuando nada. Sólo digo que mañana es día de San Valentine, tienes los dulces, la caja, ninguna rival que se interponga a corto plazo, y una tarjeta en blanco.

¿Ninguna rival que se interponga? ¿Se refería a Starfire? ¿Estaba tratando de decir acaso que lo que le paso a Starfire había sido algo bueno?

Bajó si mirada hacia la caja. Pegada a la tapa, a lado del listón, había una pequeña tarjeta blanca rectangular, sin nada escrito. Comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareada en esos momentos, cómo si le empezará a dar un poco de sueño. Sus ojos le molestaron un poco, y lo cerró unos momentos como intentando descansarlos. Su dolor de cabeza se había reducido, pero seguía presente. Pudo escuchar como Jared le hablaba en ese momento, y su voz le pareció tan dulce y suave, que casi la mecía. 

\- Puedes decidir no dárselos y tirar todo tu esfuerzo y dedicación a la basura. Pero, si decides dárselos, tendrás también que decidir qué quieres que diga esa tarjeta. Puedes dejarla como de parte de la una admiradora secreta, tal y como planeabas originalmente. Y de hacerlo, seguirás siendo eso, sólo una sombra oculta viendo desde lo lejos. Tu amiga extraterrestre eventualmente despertará, y todo volverá a como siempre ha sido. O, puedes escribirle con toda claridad _“De Raven para Robin”_ , y ver qué pasa. Podría no ocurrir nada, podría ocurrir algo malo… O, sería quizás tu llave a un sin número de posibilidades, una llave que está en tus manos el usarla o no. Tú eres quien decide cuál quieres.

Raven volvió a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Palabras muy exageradas para referirse a una tarjeta… Pero eran ciertas. Si elegía no entregar los chocolates, o entregarlos como una admiradora secreta, cómo se lo había dicho Chico Bestia, entonces nada cambiaría. Todo seguiría igual, pero eso era justo lo que quería, ¿o no? Ella nunca quiso que algo cambiara, nunca quiso que esos chocolates marcaran un antes y un después. Esa nunca fue su intención…

¿O acaso sí lo era? Tenían forma de cuervo, y era posible que Robin, siendo tan buen detective, identificara su letra o descubriera de dónde procedían. En el fondo, ¿quería que algo cambiara? ¿Quería ver acaso qué ocurriría con ese sencillo acto? Lo que decía Jared le hacía sentido… Pero todo lo que decía Jared siempre le hacía sentido de alguna u otra forma. ¿No era eso peculiar?

Luego de un largo silencio, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Jared se dirigía a la puerta.

\- ¿Te vas? – Le preguntó con algo de pesar. ¿Pero por qué le molestaba que se fuera?, cuando llegó al parecer tenía deseos de atacarlo. Pero su presencia la había ayudado a tranquilizarse rápidamente, y ese efecto parecía hacerla sentir más segura.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer, pero llámame mañana o ve a mi departamento para contarme cómo estuvo todo, ¿de acuerdo? – Estando ya frente a la puerta, se giró un último instante hacia ella y le volvió a sonreír. – Piensa en lo que te dije…

Pensó en encaminarlo hacia la salida, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecerse, él salió por la puerta por su propia cuenta y se fue. Raven se quedó largo rato más, simplemente sentada viendo la caja sobre sus piernas, y en especial la tarjeta en blanco en su tapa.

¿Qué haría? ¿Le daría los chocolates pese al estado de Starfire? Aunque en realidad estaba bien. Robin lo había dicho, su cuerpo era fuerte, y con un poco de descanso se recuperaría y estaría de inmediato volando por ahí, hablando sin cesar, preguntando sobre esto y aquello, y nada habría pasado. ¿Pero estaba bien que aprovechara su inconsciencia para ello después de lo que ella…? ¿Ella qué? Ya se lo habían dicho muchas veces, no había sido su culpa, ella no le había arrojado esa esfera encima. Lo que le había pasado era normal, totalmente normal; no tenía por qué sentirse culpable. Sí, mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía. Esa mañana estaba más que feliz de al fin tener sus cuervos listos, ¿por qué echarse para atrás ahora?

Pero… ¿Lo haría como admiradora secreta o como ella misma? Eso era algo que aún no decidía.

En un instante, sintió que sus ojos se cerraban solos por unos momentos, y luego los volvía a abrir violentamente. ¿Acaso tenía sueño? Pero si era muy temprano. Aún ni articulaba con claridad ese pensamiento, cuando un agudo bostezo surgió de su boca. No podía darse el lujo de dormir. Tenía que decidir qué hacer con esos dulces… Ayudar a buscar a Terra o a Slade… Vigilar a Starfire... Sacar a Malchior del agua… Muchas cosas por hacer, pero ninguna evito que poco a poco se fuera dejando caer hacia un lado, hasta quedar con su cabeza contra su almohada, teniendo aún la caja de chocolates en sus manos.

Sólo dormiría unos minutos, una pequeña siesta para recuperar energías. Luego se encargaría de todo eso… Mientras su mente empezaba a moverse entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pensó en algo referente a la conversación que acababa de tener con Jared. ¿Cómo él sabía de Azarath? ¿Ella le había contado? No recordaba con claridad ese hecho específico, pero en efecto le había contado su historia, así que posiblemente sí lo había mencionado. Sí, eso tenía sentido. ¿Qué otra explicación podría tener? Era la única posible…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Hola a todos. Luego de mucho tiempo, y un lapso de pausa, estamos muy cerca ya de la recta final de esta historia. De entrada el siguiente será un capitulo muy importante, y muy especial. Así que por favor, déjenme sus comentarios. Cómo les mencioné en la nota anterior, estoy muy interesado en saber si aún hay quienes, luego de dos años de pausa, siguen interesados en leer cómo termina. Les agradecería mucho cualquier comentario, bueno o malo para la causa.

Sobre este capítulo en especial, bueno la única nota es que **Raven** menciona que desea irse a **Azarath** para poder descubrir qué le está pasando. Como les comentaba en las notas del **Capítulo 5** : _“En la serie, Azarath también tiene su fugaz aparición, y se muestra que ésta fue destruida por **Trigon**. Sin embargo, en el **Cómic Número 44** de **Teen Titans Go!** , se muestra que Azarath fue reconstruida, posiblemente restaurada por la magia de Raven al igual que lo fue la Tierra luego de la pelea con Trigon. Para efectos futuros, en esta historia se tomara como que Azarath fue en efecto reconstruido como lo indican estos cómics.”_ Así que eso, aunque en la serie no se deja claro qué pasó con Azarath luego del fin de la pelea con Trigon, en los comics de **Teen Titans Go!** (los comics, no la serie animada) ésta vuelve a aparecer reconstruida, así que así es como se está tomando.

Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Qué estén bien. 

Atte.  
 **WingzemonX**


	16. Capitulo 16. Feliz San Valentine…

**NOTAS PREVIAS:** Hola a todos, espero se encuentren bien. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han estado siguiendo esta historia durante ese par de años, y aquellos que han esperado ver cómo termina. No acostumbro seguido poner notas antes del capítulo, pero éste en especial creo que lo amerita, ya que será un capítulo… Un tanto especial. Será muy importante, y espero que una vez después de haberlo leído la mayoría pueda ya entender por completo hacia dónde he querido llegar con toda esta historia (sino es que claro, ya lo adivinaron hace mucho). De aquí en adelante prácticamente ya es el Comienzo del Final. Luego de este capítulo, las cosas se irán un poco más rápidas y sin desvíos hacia el final, que yo calculó tomará tal vez unos cinco o seis capítulos más (al menos que alguno se me alargue más de la cuenta como suele pasar). Así que mejor empecemos de una vez.

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 16  
** **_“Feliz San Valentine…”_ **

Sintió que tan rápido como había cerrado sus ojos, estos se habían vuelto a abrir; pero la realidad era que  habían pasado al menos unas diez horas entre un momento y otro. Esas largas noches de sueño, en las que caía en su cama totalmente agotada, se estaban volviendo bastantes habituales últimamente; y siempre al despertar, se encontraba con la misma incomoda y confusa sensación. Pero no esa mañana en especial; ese despertar se sentía diferente a los otros. El cuerpo no le pesaba, ni le dolía la cabeza, ni se sentía desorientada. No tenía problemas para reconocer que se encontraba en su cama, o en el oscuro y seguro interior de su habitación, ni tampoco para recordar cómo había llegado ahí o lo que había pasado el día anterior. De hecho, se sentía… Bien. No sólo bien, se sentía realmente bien.

Raven se sentó en su cama y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba al tiempo que soltaba un ligero bostezo con el que se deshizo del poco sueño que le quedaba encima. Para ser mediados de febrero, la temperatura era perfecta: no muy caliente, no muy fría, como si fuera un día agradable de primavera. No tuvo problema alguno en levitar fuera de las sabanas y dirigirse, sin que sus pies tocaran su alfombra, hacia las cortinas que cubrían su ventanal y correrlas hacia los lados con su magia. El día estaba soleado, el cielo de un perfecto tono azul, al igual que el mar frente a la torre. Normalmente un escenario así no significaría nada para ella, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar quedarse un par de minutos frente a la vista… Y sonreír.

No sabía qué pasaba, y ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntárselo. Simplemente sintió las ganas inmensas de sonreír con entusiasmo, pero no sólo por la vista. ¿Qué más era lo que le provocaba esa extraña alegría? Por qué sí, eso era lo que sentía: alegría, energía, entusiasmo, emoción. Así era como muy seguramente Starfire siempre se sentía, como cualquier otra chica normal se sentía… Y le gustaba.

Sin razón aparente, se elevó más en el aire, y empezó a girar un poco sobre sí misma. ¿Qué era ese sonido que escuchaba mientras giraba? Eran risas… Sus risas. ¿Ella estaba riendo? Así parecía, y al igual que su sonrisa, era algo que no podía evitar. Quería saltar, bailar… ¿Que le provocaba todo eso? ¿En verdad importaba?

Se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama, haciendo que su cuerpo rebotara un poco contra el colchón. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de Azarath si la vieran así?, ¿qué pensaría Azar o su madre?, ¿qué pensarían sus amigos?, ¿qué pensaría Malchior que en esos momentos debía de estar ya ahogándose en el mar? De seguro se sorprenderían, o se sentirían confundidos. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Después de todo, para todos ellos, no era más que la fría, sombría, amargada y callada hechicera, Raven. La chica sin emociones, sin sentimientos, con un corazón frío como el hielo. Pero la verdad, la única verdad que ninguno de ellos comprendía, era que en verdad no era nada de eso. No era una chica sin sentimientos, sino todo lo contrario. Su corazón era como el de cualquier otra persona. Sentía alegría, entusiasmo, tristeza, enojo… Podía sentirlo todo lo que cualquier otra persona podía, o incluso más. Podía… Pero no debía.

Desde niña, estuvo prácticamente atada de manos. Su maestra, Azar, le enseñó desde siempre que debía limitarse, reprimirse. Perder el control de sus sentimientos, era la llave por la cual Trigon podía tener control sobre ella, y sus poder podrían lastimarla a sí misma, y a quienes la rodeaban. Por ello, desde que tenía memoria, debía prohibirse de todo ello. Debía meditar, y tener su mente siempre clara y en control. La Raven que todos conocían, era sólo una máscara, una máscara que se había visto obligada a ponerse para protegerse. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, a tenerla encima, a que fuera lo único que las personas vieran de ella, que le asustaba la idea de quitársela. Pero ya no más…

Trigon estaba muerto; ella lo había eliminado. Ya no había nada, absolutamente nada que la atormentara. No tenía nada más de que preocuparse, nada más que la obligara a llevar esa máscara. Podía darse esa libertad, podía permitirse sentir, sentir como cualquier otra persona, sentir por completo y en profundidad. Y ella estaba muy consciente de qué era lo que deseaba sentir, por encima de cualquier otra cosa… Lo que deseaba sentir, era a él.

\- Robin. – Se le escapó de pronto de los labios, casi sin pensarlo.

Se sentó rápidamente en la cama. La fecha de ese día se le había venido a la mente de golpe; ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Era catorce de febrero, era el día de San Valentine, el día que tanto había estado esperando.

\- Los chocolates…

Se volteó sobre su hombro, y vio la caja sobre la cama; había estado a su lado toda la noche mientras dormía. Era la caja que Jared le había conseguido, de madera, negra y rosada con un listón. Ésta contenía en su interior sus cuervos de chocolate, los que le habían costado tanto esfuerzo dar vida. Habían estado ahí toda la noche, ¿y si se derritieron? La idea le preocupó mucho, y por ello alargó su brazo hacia al caja, le retiró el listón, y la tapa. Los chocolates parecían estar bien, por lo que pudo suspirar aliviada; pese a todo, parecía que había sido una noche lo suficientemente fresca.

Al retirar la tapa, la tarjeta se había caído a un lado sobre el cobertor. La tomó con sumo cuidado entre sus dedos, y la examinó… pese a que no tenía nada escrito. Era una tarjeta en blanco, la tarjeta en blanco que Jared le había dejado…

_“Puedes dejarla como de parte de la una admiradora secreta, tal y como planeabas originalmente. Y de hacerlo, seguirás siendo eso, sólo una sombra oculta viendo desde lo lejos.”_

Sí, ese era su plan original, eso era lo que había discutido con Chico Bestia aquella tarde. Hacerle un regalo a Robin de forma desinteresada, sin que supiera que era de su parte. Firmarla como _Admiradora Secreta_ , y dejarlo en su estudio, o en su cuarto. Pero…

_“O, puedes escribirle con toda claridad De Raven para Robin, y ver qué pasa. Podría no ocurrir nada, podría ocurrir algo malo… O sería quizás tu llave a un sin número de posibilidades, una llave que está en tus manos el usarla o no. Tú eres quien decide cuál quieres…”_

Sí, podría hacer eso. ¿Qué se lo impediría en realidad? De todas formas, Robin era muy listo. Los chocolates eran en forma de cuervos, y si aparecían mágicamente en algún lugar de la Torre para él, cualquiera adivinaría de inmediato que son de ella. ¿Cuál era el caso de firmar como Admiradora Secreta? ¿Qué le detenía? ¿Starfire? No era su novia, no eran nada aún. Ninguno había dicho jamás explícitamente que le gustaba el otro. ¿Qué tenía de malo entonces? Todo era tan claro en esos momentos, que incluso se rio un poco por haberlo dudado tanto. Se recostó en la cama y extendió su mano hacia el cajón del buró para buscar una pluma. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Si todo salía bien, Robin aceptaría sus sentimientos, y sólo el tiempo diría hasta donde podrían llegar. Y si los rechazaba… ¿Rechazarla?, ¿por qué la rechazaría?

Era obvio que eran el uno para el otro. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había señalado antes? Los dos eran inteligentes, serios, fuertes, eran un perfecto complemente para otro en las batallas y en los entrenamientos. Podían confiar por completo entre ellos, y podían hablar por horas de casi cualquier tema. Ella conocía sus mayores miedos, y él los suyos. ¿Rechazarla?, no había forma de que eso pasara. En cuanto viera los chocolates con su nombre, los probaría, y en ese momento todo sería tan claro para él como lo era para ella. Eso era justo lo que pasaría; así debía de ser.

Tomó su pluma, y con una letra cursiva muy elegante y delicada, escribió justo lo que Jared le había sugerido: _“De Raven para Robin”_. No podía ser más claro, ¿o sí? Volvió a tapar la caja, a amarrarle el listón alrededor, y por último le pegó la tarjeta, cuidando que quedara perfectamente alineada.

Apenas había comenzado a pensar en dónde los dejaría para que él pudiera encontrarlos, cuando un pensamiento le cruzó. ¿Por qué tenía que dejárselos en algún lugar? ¿No sería mejor dárselos de frente? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo, estaba segura que los aceptaría. ¿No quería ver su rostro de emoción justo cuando los viera y los probara? Ya había firmado la tarjeta en blanco, tenía que llegar hasta el final. Comenzó a sentir una gran emoción. Tenía que levantarse de inmediato, arreglarse, ponerse ropa limpia e ir a buscar a Robin. De seguro ya estaba despierto, siempre se levantaba temprano. Iría hacia él, le entregaría los chocolates, y le diría de frente lo que sentía por él.

Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió rápidamente a su armario, abriendo sus puertas de par en par. Y entonces, justo cuando abrió las puertas, ahí estaba, asomándose entre sus capas azules y leotardos negros: el vestido, el hermoso vestido ligero de color azul celeste que Jared le había comprado. Era corto hasta la altura de las rodillas, descubierto de los hombros y sin mangas, con un lazo que rodeaba el cuello y dejaba gran parte de la espalda al aire. Era ajustado del torso, y un poco abombado en la falda. En la parte superior del armario, estaba también el sombrero de paja ancho, que también su hermano le había comprado el mismo día.

Prácticamente se había olvidado de ese atuendo. Desde que llegó del centro comercial ese día, lo había colgado, y no lo había vuelto a ver, hasta ese momento. Era como si lo hubiera estado esperando, como si lo hubiera comprado justo para ese momento. Ni siquiera lo dudo. Tomó el vestido y el sombrero, y los sacó del armario, colocándolos sobre la cama. Pensó que sería genial tener algunos zapatos que le combinaran, pero tendría que conformarse con algunos de sus botines. Se retiró sin espera su ropa de ayer, y se colocó encima el vestido de tela ligera como el aire sobre el cuerpo. Le ajustaba tan bien, como si hubiera sido hecho exactamente para su figura. Se acomodó la falda y también el área del busto para que se acomodara a la perfección. Por último, tomó el sombrero y se lo colocó sobre la cabeza.

El único espejo que tenía estaba sobre su tocador, así que tuvo arreglárselas para poder echarse un vistazo rápido. Se veía hermosa, si estaba bien que ella lo dijera. Se veía incluso más hermosa que cuando se lo probó por primera vez en el Centro Comercial, incluso más hermosa que Starfire… Ese pensamiento otra vez. Su sonrisa se esfumó un poco y pareció asustarse por ello. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Porque… Lo era, sí, lo era. Volvió a verse en el espejo. Por supuesto que lo era. Una chica hermosa, la más hermosa…

Se acomodó su sombrero, tomó la caja de madera de la cama, y entonces se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta. Era la hora de la verdad…

\- - - -

Chico Bestia y Cyborg se encontraban en la cocina en esos momentos, preparándose algo para desayunar. El chico mitad máquina había saludado y dado los buenos días a su compañero de manera amistosa y cordial, pero éste no le respondió de la misma manera. De hecho, ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver. Le sacaba la vuelta mientras iba al refrigerador a buscar su leche de soya, y luego a la despensa para tomar el cereal que pensaba comer.

\- Vamos, viejo. ¿Sigues molesto por lo de ayer? – Preguntó Cyborg directamente. – No quería hacerte sentir mal, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones de algo que no es.

\- Ese soy yo. – Murmuró con desganó el chico de piel verde, mientras se servía su cereal. – El chico de las falsas ilusiones…

Cyborg no sabía si lo decía con sarcasmo, enojo, o quizás depresión; tal vez era un poco de todo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él al respecto? No le mentiría diciéndole que creía que la chica con la que habían peleado la tarde anterior no era Terra. Aunque lo hiciera, luego de lo que le dijo, se vería bastante falso. Chico Bestia era más fuerte de lo que todo el mundo creía. Ya se le pasaría, sólo debía darle tiempo. Por lo mismo, decidió dejar eso por la paz y concentrarse en la preparación de su omelet con salchicha, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su plato de cereal.

La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió un par de minutos después. Raven, luciendo su elegante vestido nuevo y sombrero, entró levitando a unos centímetros del suelo, sujetando su caja con los chocolates en las manos. Sus compañeros de equipo parecían tan inmiscuidos en sus desayunos, que no habían sentido su presencia.

\- Buenos días, Chico Bestia. – Saludó de manera cordial, al pasar a lado de su amigo.

\- Buenos días, Ra… - Volteó a verla de reojo mientras le devolvía el saludo, pero su lengua se trabó sin poder terminar su nombre.

La cuchara se le escapó de la mano, cayendo contra su plato, y su boca, que se había abierto en parte para hablar, y en parte para recibir otro bocado de cereal, se quedó en esa misma posición, inmóvil como estatua. Apenas y pudo mover lentamente la cabeza para seguirla con su mirada.

\- ¿Raven? ¿Pero qué…?

La apariencia tan singular… No, había que decirlo con todas sus palabras. La apariencia tan extraña de su compañera no pasó desapercibida para el Titán. ¿Raven usando un vestido?, ¿un vestido colorido?, ¿y un sombrero de paja veraniego? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

\- Cyborg. – Exclamó casi con un hilo de voz sin poder quitar los ojos de Raven, que miraba con curiosidad por la sala, como si buscara algo.

\- ¿Ahora ya me hablas? – Murmuró Cyborg con indiferencia, estando volteado hacia la estufa.

\- Olvídate de eso. Voltea y dime que ves lo mismo que yo, y que no estoy teniendo una alucinación por leche de soya descompuesta…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Cyborg dejó unos momentos su sartén, se volteó hacia su compañero e irremediablemente quedó deslumbrado por la misma imagen inaudita ante él.

\- ¿Raven? – Soltó con algo de incredulidad.

Al inicio sólo tenía visible la piel gris de su espalda, brazos y piernas para reconocerla. Pero al escuchar su nombre, la hechicera se volteó hacia él, y así pudo ver su rostro y asegurarse por completo de que en efecto, era Raven. Aunque eso tampoco sirvió de mucho, ya que para su total incomprensión, ella… le sonrió. Le sonrió ampliamente, de manera natural, no forzada como otras veces. Y sus ojos brillaban, y todo su rostro con general se veía mucho más relajado que de costumbre. Si, era la cara de Raven… Pero esa no podía ser realmente la cara de Raven. Jamás la había visto con esa expresión, ni con alguna remotamente parecida.

\- Buenos días, Cyborg. – Le saludó con gentileza; sí, era la voz de Raven. – ¿No saben en dónde está Robin?

Ninguno le respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, ambos estaban de pie con sus bocas abiertas, viéndola fijamente, como intentando encontrar alguna explicación razonable ante lo que veían. ¿Un sueño?, ¿una alucinación?, ¿un clon extraterrestre?, ¿robot asesino? Todo era más posible que Raven usando un atuendo como ese, sonriéndoles y hablando con ese tono tan delicado. Pero, dejando todo eso a un lado, ambos debían de aceptar una cosa: se veía reamente bien… Muy bien.

\- ¿Robin? – Exclamó Chico Bestia luego de un rato de silencio. – Creo que está en la enfermería…

\- Con Star. - Agregó Cyborg sin poder salir de su casi transe.

Parecía que no era lo que Raven esperaba escuchar, pues en cuanto oyó esa respuesta, su jovial sonrisa de difuminó poco a poco. Se veía algo sorprendida, ¿pero por qué exactamente? Volteó su rostro hacia un lado, mirando a la alfombra debajo de ella. ¿En qué pensaba?

En ese momento, Chico Bestia pudo quitar su atención del vestido y el sombrero, y al fin notar eso que su compañera sujetaba en sus manos, esa caja negra y rosa con un listón. La miró confundido unos instantes, pero de inmediato entendió cuando el mes y día en el que estaba parado se volvió claro.

\- Oye… Raven… - Exclamó entrecortado, parándose de su taburete. – ¿Eso es lo que creo que es…? ¿Acaso tú…?

Raven no lo escuchaba. Seguía con su mirada agachada, concentrada en alguna otra cosa. Sus dedos de pronto, se apretaron ligeramente contra la caja. ¿Por qué era eso? ¿Enojo quizás? Pero, ¿por qué? Fuera lo que fuera, no le duró mucho más, pues de inmediato recobró la compostura, y los volvió a ver con la misma sonrisa de antes.

\- Entiendo, gracias. Iré a buscarlo ahí entonces.

Sin más, así como entró se dirigió a la puerta, seguida por los incrédulos ojos de su compañeros.

\- Eso fue lo más aterrador que he visto en mi vida… - Murmuró Cyborg una vez que se fue. – ¿Por qué estará vestida así?

Hasta hace unos minutos, Chico Bestia se hubiera estado haciendo la misma pregunta. Sin embargo, tras ver el regalo que cargaba consigo, se pudo hacer de una teoría de inmediato. Después de todo, sólo él sabía lo que habían hablado aquella tarde la playa…

\- ¡Raven!, ¡espera!

Chico Bestia se apresuró a la puerta para alcanzarla. Raven seguía levitando en línea recta por el pasillo, mirando fijamente al frente.

\- ¿Ese es tu regalo de San Valentine? – Le preguntó su compañero al comenzar a caminar a su lado.

Hace unas semanas atrás, habían tenido una conversación, una muy inusual en la que de una u otra forma, Raven le había confesado que le gustaba alguien. Pero no cualquier alguien: le gustaba Robin, y eso era algo que la tenía muy confundida, sobre todo por el tema de que todos, o casi todos, sabían muy bien que a Robin le gustaba otra persona. Y de nuevo, no se trataba de cualquier otra persona, sino de su compañera Starfire. A su vez, ese mismo día, Chico Bestia le compartió sus pesares sobre el tema de Terra y Tammy. Él le sugirió que podría darle un regalo como Admiradora Secreta a Robin, y que tal vez eso la calmaría un poco. Ella le regresó el mismo consejo, pero tras lo ocurrido con Slade, la llega del misterioso hermano de Raven, y la búsqueda de esa otra chica que parecía ser Terra, Chico Bestia prácticamente había olvidado aquella conversación. Al parecer, Raven no.

\- Sí, ¿te gusta? – Le respondió con emoción, extendiendo un poco la caja hacia él para que la viera. – Son chocolates, los hice yo misma. Pero no se lo digas a ya sabes quién. Es sorpresa.

El vestido era una cosa, pero esa actitud tan alegre y relajada que cargaba era muchísimo más extraña. Había visto a su amiga de buen humor, pero eso era algo totalmente distinto.

\- Claro que no se lo diré. Pero me sorprende que… Bueno, no sabía que sí ibas… Bueno, a hacerlo…

\- Hubo veces en las que dudé, pero Jared me ayudó a decidirme, y a preparar los chocolates de manera exitosa.

\- ¿Jared?

\- Pero no olvido que fuiste tú quien me lo sugirió en un inicio. Gracias.

\- No tienes que agradecerme… ¿Pero se los piensas dar en persona? Creí que lo harías como Admiradora Secreta.

\- Cambié de opinión. Es mejor así, ¿no?

\- ¿Pero qué pasará con Starfire?

El andar de Raven se detuvo abruptamente ante tal cuestionamiento. Chico Bestia notó de nuevo que, parecido a cómo había ocurrido en la sala, la sola mención de Starfire hizo desaparecer esa peculiar cara de felicidad que tenía. Pero el cambio había sido incluso más drástico. Su mirada se endureció, su sonrisa se desvaneció y un aire sombrío, un tanto diferente al de siempre, la cubrió. De hecho, inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia el frente, y la sombra de su sombrero le cubrió los ojos, similar a lo que ocurría cuando traía su capucha azul puesta.

\- ¿Qué hay con Starfire? – Le preguntó de manera cortante.

Chico Bestia se asustó un poco por el cambio tan abrupto de ambiente.

\- Bueno… Tú sabes, lo que hablamos el otro día. Que Robin… Y ella…

\- ¿Qué Robin y ella qué? – Se volteó por completo hacia él, parándose derecha, casi de forma amenazante ante él. – Ella no es su novia, ni nada parecido, ¿o sí?

\- No, supongo que no… Pero en estos momentos ella está herida…

\- ¡¿Y eso qué?! – Exclamó con fuerza y se le aproximó rápidamente, haciendo que él retrocediera. – ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre sobre Starfire? Lo que ella siente, lo que ella opina, lo que ella hace o no hace. Éste es mi día, y éste es mi regalo. No tiene nada que ver con Starfire, ¿está bien? Además, no fue mi culpa que saliera lastimada, yo no le arroje esa roca encima, así que no tendría porque no hacer esto. Me esforcé mucho por hacer estos chocolates, y sería injusto que no se los diera a la persona a la que se los preparé.

La espalda de Chico Bestia terminó contra la pared del pasillo en su intento de crear la mayor distancia posible entre él, y la furiosa Raven que se había materializado de pronto ante él. No entendía que ocurría, ¿por qué se había puesto tan enojada de un segundo para otro? ¿Había dicho algo tan malo? Y lo que era aún más raro, hasta hace unos momentos sólo podría verse más feliz si se pusiera a saltar mientras caminaba.

\- De acuerdo, te entiendo. – Murmuró con nerviosismo, alzando sus manos hacia ella. – ¿Pero por qué no esperas a mañana o…?

\- ¡No quiero! – Volvió a gritar, alzando la voz. – Debo dárselos hoy. Hoy es Día de San Valentine, mi San Valentine.

Antes de que su compañero pudiera responderle algo, Raven se incorporó de nuevo, y se acomodó sus cabellos fuera del lugar, así como su sombrero.

\- Con tu permiso, debo ir a buscar a Robin.

Y así, sin más, se puso de nuevo en marcha hacia la enfermería. Chico Bestia no dijo nada más, ni intentó detenerla. ¿Qué podría decirle de todas formas? Parecía muy decidida a hacer lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, sería obvio para cualquiera que algo extraño le estaba pasando. Raven nunca se había comportado de esa forma, pero también, según lo que le había dicho en aquella ocasión, era también la primera vez que se enamoraba, y no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con ello. ¿Podría ser sólo eso?, ¿esas reacciones tan extrañas eran debido a que no sabía cómo reaccionar en esa situación? Quizás. Pero aun así, había algo que le causaba cierta incomodidad, algo que le decía que no todo estaba bien, o se debía sólo a eso.

En el momento en el que Raven lo acorraló, y le había pronunciado esas palabas, “ _Hoy es Día de San Valentine, mi San Valentine“_ ,  le pareció notar en ese momento algo extraño en sus ojos. Por un par de segundos, estos dejaron de ser de ese tono morado caracterizo en ella. Por esa pequeña fracción de tiempo, sus ojos le parecieron completamente… Rojos.

\- - - -

Un minuto después de dejar a Chico Bestia atrás, el humor de Raven volvió a cambiar, y una vez más se encontraba tan alegre y emocionada como el momento en el que se despertó; como si esa conversación en el pasillo no hubiera ocurrido. De hecho, ya ni siquiera pensaba en ella. Mientras se acercaba más y más a la puerta a la enfermería, se concentraba más en decidir de qué manera le daría a Robin su regalo y las palabras que usaría. Se sentía tan nerviosa, que no podía evitar balbucear en voz alta.

\- Robin, necesito hablar contigo de algo… No. – Pronunciaba en voz baja. – Robin, sé que Starfire está en cama, Slade escondido por ahí, y Terra destruyendo cosas, pero hoy es día de San Valentine y… No, mala forma…

Jamás había dado un regalo de San Valentine antes, y de hecho tampoco era muy buena dando regalos _“normales”_. ¿Debía sólo dárselo sin más? ¿O tal vez debía decirle algunas palabras antes de hacerlo?, ¿o quizás hasta después? Se lamentó no haber aceptado la ayuda de Jared para decidir el cómo y el dónde entregárselo; se veía que él sabía mucho más de este tipo de cosas.

La enfermería tal vez no sería el mejor lugar para ello, en especial con Starfire ahí. Podía pedirle que salieran al pasillo, o mejor a la Terraza, eso estaría mejor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba de pie, justamente frente a la puerta de la enfermería, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Del otro lado se encontraba él, y de ese lado se encontraba ella, con su vestido azul, su sombrero, y una caja con cuervos de chocolate en las manos. Comenzó a sentir algo agitándose en su pecho. ¿Qué era? Colocó su mano derecha sobre éste, y entonces lo pudo sentir con claridad. Era su corazón, sacudiéndose y latiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera a mitad de una pelea. Él lo sabía, todo su cuerpo lo sabía. Ese era el paso que tanto había deseado llevar acabo, y lo único que debía de hacer, era abrir esa puerta.

Respiró profundamente, inhalando y exhalando un par de veces con la intención de tranquilizarse, como lo hacía cuando meditaba. Dibujó una vez más su sonrisa en sus labios, y alzó su mirada decidida.

\- Robin, Feliz… - Susurró en voz baja, intentando hacer una última prueba, antes de atravesar la puerta…

\- Feliz día de San Valentine, Star. – Escuchó que alguien pronunciaba al otro lado de la puerta, tomándola por sorpresa y obligándola a callar. Esa voz… La reconoció de inmediato.

Abrió lentamente la puerta para asomarse al interior del cuarto. Starfire seguía recostada en la tercera camilla a partir de la puerta, aún con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sereno como la había visto por última vez el día anterior. Robin estaba sentado en una silla justo a su lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta; no pareció notar en lo más mínimo que Raven estaba ahí.

El Chico Maravilla veía con seriedad a la joven pelirroja, mientras en sus manos enguantadas sostenía una pequeña caja de plástico en forma de corazón, con diferentes chocolates pequeños con envoltura roja.

\- Sé que este día era importante para ti. – Prosiguió. –  Por eso te compré esto. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero estará aquí para ti cuando despiertes. – Colocó los chocolates sobre la camilla justo a su lado, y posteriormente tomó su mano con fuerza entre las suyas. – Espero que te guste y te alegré. Debes recupérate pronto, Starfire. ¿De acuerdo?

Robin había sido el primero en decirles a todos que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que el cuerpo de Starfire era fuerte, y que de seguro se recuperaría rápido. Pero lo cierto era que incluso él se encontraba preocupado. Al verla tirada, inconsciente y herida entre esos escombros, realmente se había alarmado. E incluso en esos momentos en los que aún no reaccionaba, el sentimiento era el mismo. Era algo que simplemente no podía evitar sentir…

Escuchó entonces un fuerte y estruendoso golpe a sus espaldas, que hizo a sus reflejos reaccionar. Se paró de inmediato de la silla, y se giró hacia el sitio exacto del que había venido el sonido: la puerta de entrada. No tenía ninguna teoría de qué podría ser, pero aunque hubiera intentado hacer alguna, no hubiera podido adivinar la imagen que se alzaría ante él al voltearse. Raven estaba de pie a unos centímetros de la puerta abierta, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y sus pupilas desorbitadas; se veía pálida… Sí, incluso más de lo que normalmente se veía, y muy, muy impresionada.

\- ¿Raven?, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó algo alarmado, pero sólo hasta entonces pudo reparar en el atuendo que traía puesto, ese hermoso vestido azul y sombrero de paja, y su reacción no fue muy diferente a la que Chico Bestia y Cyborg habían tenido en la sala. – ¿Raven? ¿Por… Porqué traes puesto ese…?

Inconscientemente recorrió con su mirada a su compañera desde arriba hacia abajo, para dar un vistazo completo de su apariencia. Pero entonces, se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a sus pies, pues ahí vio lo que parecía ser una caja de madera negra, que se había roto un poco al estrellarse en el piso. ¿Ese fue el golpe que había escuchado?

\- ¿Por qué le compraste esos chocolates? – Escuchó que Raven le decía de pronto, obligándolo a alzar su mirada de nuevo.

Robin pareció asustarse ligeramente al notar que la mirada de su amiga había cambiado. Si hace un instante parecía sorprendida, casi atónita, ahora se veía como su expresión poco a poco comenzaba a cubrirse de cierta rabia… Su ceño se frunció, su mirada se endureció y sus labios se apretaban entre sí, creando una marcada mueca. Los utensilios y frascos que había en el lugar, comenzaron a temblar ligeramente; incluso las ventanas que daban al mar comenzaron a agitarse, y las camillas vacías a moverse un poco, rechinando sus patas contra el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Robin, preocupado por lo que pasaba a su al rededor.

La mueca de Raven se hizo mucho más marcada. Su sombrero salió volando de su cabeza, como si el viento se lo hubiera arrancado. Su cuerpo entero se empezó a elevar un poco del suelo, y sus cabellos y la tela de su vestido a remolinear.

\- ¡¿Por qué le compraste esos chocolates a Starfire?! – Repitió de nuevo, pero ahora gritando con fuerza, y haciendo que todo se agitara aún más que antes.

\- ¡Raven!, ¡cálmate! – Respondió Robin apresurado, haciéndose a un lado para evitar la silla en la que hace un minuto estaba sentado, la cual había salido volando contra la pared. – ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?! ¿Los chocolates? Son sólo un detalle por el día de San Valentine, para Starfire…

\- ¡¿Por qué a ella?! – Exclamó de ímpetu, y entonces comenzó a levitar en línea recta hacia él, pasando por encima de una de las camillas, que en cuanto estuvo sobre ella comenzó a retorcerse sobre sí misma como si fuera papel. – ¡¿Por qué le compraste chocolates a ella y a mí no me diste nada?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó confundido el Titán, no muy seguro si era por lo que veía o por lo que escuchaba. – ¿A ti? Pero pensé que a ti no te interesaba el día de San Valentine…

\- ¡Pues sí me importa!, ¡Sí me importa! – Repitió con fuerza al pasar justo sobre la segunda camilla, que sufrió el mismo destino que la primera. Raven cerró y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, y se agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, como si estuviera sufriendo. – ¡Me importa mucho una festividad tonta de corazones y chocolates! ¡¡Sí me importa!!

Gritó a todo pulmón al aire, y ese sólo grito fue suficiente para que toda la torre comenzara a temblar. Las ventanas de la enfermería explotaron en pedazos, y todos los frascos de medicinas y equipo médico comenzaron a volar y a estrellarse contra las paredes.

\- ¡Raven!, ¡Tranquilízate! – Le gritaba Robin mientras se cubría con sus brazos, pues los pedazos de vidrios volaban por los aires muy cerca de él.

De pronto, el Titán sintió como su cuerpo se separaba del suelo. Su torso había sido cubierto con energía oscura, y empezó a elevarse hasta casi un metro del piso, para después aparentemente ser lanzado con violencia hacia atrás.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Raven!

El Chico Maravilla extendió sus manos intentando agarrarse de cualquier cosa, pues sentía que había sido lanzado contra las ventanas rotas. Pero no, en su lugar había caído contra una de las camillas vacías, la cual se arrastró por el suelo con él en ella, hasta quedar contra la pared. Apenas comenzó a hacer el intento siquiera de sentarse, cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo era presionado por sí sólo contra la camilla; magia oscura lo inmovilizaban de las muñecas, piernas y cabeza, como si estuviera atado.

Sin poder mover la cabeza, logró ver por el rabillo del ojo como Raven flotaba en su dirección, hasta colocarse justo sobre la camilla, y luego empezó a descender hasta sentarse sobre él. Colocó sus piernas a cada lado de sus costados, y apoyó el cuerpo contra la parte baja de su abdomen. Extendió sus manos al frente, colocándolas contra la cama a cada lado de su cabeza, manteniendo su rostro suspendido sobre el suyo a unos escasos centímetros. Ahora le sonreía… Pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad… Era algo muy diferente. Eso que veía en el rostro de su compañera en esos momentos, era algo totalmente nuevo, algo… aterrador…

\- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué siempre ella? – Le empezó a murmurar la hechicera en voz baja, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus ojos brillando. – ¿Por qué nunca me pones a mí la atención que le pones a ella? Mírame, mírame bien, Robin…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Raven? No entiendo… ¿Por qué haces esto?

Raven no le hacía caso. Ella seguía hablando, mientras lo seguía sujetando con su magia contra la cama, evitando que moviera incluso un dedo.

\- Yo soy más bonita, más inteligente, más poderosa que Starfire. Yo te conozco mejor que nadie, yo soy la indicada para ti, ¿qué no lo ves? ¡Si es tan obvio! – Colocó en esos momentos sus manos sobre las mejillas de Robin y acercó un poco más su rostro al suyo. – Mírame, Robin…

\- Raven… - Comenzó a murmurar nervioso, mientras veía como se le iba acercando cada vez más y más, hasta que fue capaz de sentir la respiración de la joven sobre él. – Detente por favor, no sabes lo que haces… ¡ésta no eres tú!

\- Ésta soy yo, ésta soy yo, Robin, la verdadera yo… Te amo Robin, te amo mucho. Robin… Robin… Bésame… por favor…

Raven siguió cortando la distancia entre ambos más y más, sin importar lo que Robin dijera o intentara decir. Cerró los ojos, y llegó a sentir por unos instantes como sus labios rozaban los de su amado compañero. Su corazón se siguió agitando con violencia, en espera del añorado primer beso con el que tanto había fantaseado…

\- ¿Raven…?

Una tercera voz se escuchó de pronto en el cuarto. No era la voz de Robin, no era la voz de Raven, era…

Raven abrió sus ojos de golpe y rápidamente se separó un poco de Robin. Volteó hacia su diestra, en dirección a la otra camilla… En la que Starfire, aún recostada, la miraba fijamente, llena de asombro en sus ojos verdes, que estaban abiertos y lucidos.

\- Starfire… - Susurró la hechicera en voz baja.

Starfire había despertado, y no tenía idea desde cuándo. Pero la estaba viendo fijamente, a ella, quien estaba en esos momentos sobre Robin, sometiéndolo con su magia, a unos instantes de besarlo…

El sitio se cubrió de absoluto silencio por unos segundos, en los que Raven pareció recuperar poco a poco la razón. Los objetos que seguían en movimiento, comenzaron a precipitarse de nuevo al piso, y todo volvió a lo más cercano a normalidad. Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada…

Los pasos apresurados de Cyborg y Chico Bestia se escucharon por el pasillo, y en un par de segundo ya estaban en la puerta, totalmente alarmados.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Preguntó Chico Bestia de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Están todos bien?! – Le siguió Cyborg.

Los dos se quedaron casi atónitos al ver el escenario, casi de guerra, ante ellos, pero incluso más al ver a Raven sobre Robin.

La joven de cabellos azules, se sobresaltó al ver a sus dos compañeros, y entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia Robin, quien seguía sujeto a la camilla. Horrorizada cuando al parecer al fin se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, Raven rápidamente se apartó de Robin, elevándose en el aire, y al apartarse el chico pareció al fin ser liberado. Raven se miró sus propias manos con espanto, y ni siquiera pareció reconocerlas. Sus ojos y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y todo su cuerpo le siguió.

\- _“¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué hice?!”_

Antes que cualquier pudiera decir algo más, Raven no lo pensó dos veces y de inmediato salió volando por la ventana a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad, para alejarse lo más pronto posible de esa torre.

\- ¡Raven!, ¡Espera! – Le gritó Robin, pero ella no hizo caso. Corrió hacia la ventana, y lo único que pudo hacer es ver como se alejaba volando hasta perderla de vista.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Exclamó Cyborg, totalmente confundido. – Starfire, ¿te encuentras bien?

La Tamaraniana aún no parecía reaccionar. Miraba hacia un lado, con su mirada perdida, y aunque sus amigos le hablaban, no los volteaba a ver, ni decía palabra alguna.

\- Algo muy malo le pasa a Raven. – Señaló Robin de pronto, girándose al fin hacia su equipo. – Ha perdido el control. Debemos ir por ella, antes de que lastime a alguien.

\- ¿Ir por ella? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia. – Pero es Raven, ¿nosotros que podemos hacer para detenerla?

En efecto, no sería nada sencillo, en especial si Raven tenía sus poderes fuera de control. Además, el propio Robin no era capaz de pensar con claridad, luego de esa extraña, casi aterradora, experiencia que acababa de tener. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Debían de ir por su amiga, de inmediato; costara lo que costara.

-  Yo voy con ustedes. – Escucharon que Starfire añadía, sentándose en la camilla y luego poniéndose de pie.

\- Claro que no. – Señaló Cyborg de inmediato. – Estuviste casi un día entero inconsciente, aún no te has recuperado por completo.

\- Estoy bien. – Respondió la pelirroja con un tono apagado. No era del todo cierto, pues en realidad su cuerpo le seguía doliendo bastante, y de hecho ni siquiera recordaba muy claramente cómo había terminado herida. – No sé qué es lo que le está pasando a nuestra amiga Raven… Pero siento en lo más profundo que necesito ir con ella… Ahora mismo…

\- No sé si sea lo más prudente, Starfire. – Intervino Robin, dando un paso hacia ella. – Yo… Creo que el verte podría afectarla incluso más de lo que ya está…

Starfire se viró hacia otro lado pensativa. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la primera imagen que había visto al despertar, ni las palabras que había escuchado. De pronto, divisó lo que se encontraba a los pies de Cyborg y Chico Bestia: la caja negra rota.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Todos miraron en dirección hacia donde ella señalaba. Chico Bestia de inmediato reconoció la caja de regalo que Raven traía consigo. Notó la tarjeta que seguía pegada a la tapa, e intentó agacharse y quitarla, pero Robin se le había adelantado.

El chico de antifaz se agachó a lado de la caja, y retiró con cuidado la tarjeta, leyendo lo que había escrito en ella. Pese a lo que acababa de pasar, aun así le fue sorprendente leerlo. Puso atención de nuevo a la caja, y con mucho cuidado retiró la tapa para ver su contenido. Entre los restos, pudo ver diferentes pedazos rotos de chocolate, que al parecer en conjunto formaban varias figuras en forma de cuervo.

\- Viejo, ¿eso es lo que creo que es? – Escuchó que Cyborg, que estaba inclinado sobre él para ver mejor, le preguntaba sorprendido.

\- Ella los hizo para ti. – Explicó Chico Bestia en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué…?

Chico Bestia abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió y se volteó en otra dirección.

\- Yo no soy quien debe decírtelo…

Robin miró de nuevo hacia la caja y hacia los trozos de chocolate. Momentos que había prácticamente pasado por alto en los últimos días, comenzaban a encajar en su cabeza. El día en que Raven estaba en la cocina, preparando algo, el tiempo que pasó fuera en casa de su supuesto hermano… ¿Estaba haciendo esos chocolates? ¿Para él?

Sintió en ese momento la mano de Starfire sobre su hombro.

\- No importa cómo nos sintamos en estos momentos. – Escuchó que la extraterrestre susurraba. – Raven nos necesita, no hay tiempo que perder…

Robin asintió con su cabeza y entonces se volvió a poner de pie.

\- Tienes razón. – Exclamó con seriedad, y le echó una mirada rápida a cada uno de sus compañeros. – Titanes… ¡Al Ataque!

\- - - -

La cabeza de Raven le daba vueltas, y se le dificultaba ver con claridad. Voló sin rumbo fijo por largo rato, esquivando los edificios. Como le era posible. El sólo pasar cerca de uno, hacía que sus ventanas vibraran. El viento se remolineaba a su alrededor, e incluso las personas debajo de ella lo sentían. No podía calmarse, le era prácticamente posible tener un pensamiento congruente que no fuera una repetición en cámara lenta de todo lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se supone que había ido ahí para darle su regalo a Robin, pero todo había terminado de esa forma tan horrible. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué no era capaz de controlarse?

Estaba tan distraída en tantas cosas, que justo cuando volvió a poner su mirada al frente, se encontró de cara con un panorámico de cigarrillos a menos de un metro de ella. Intentó frenar pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo atravesó el panorámico y luego comenzó a desplomarse como piedra hacia el suelo. Mientras caía, intentó concentrarse para volver a volar, pero de nuevo las imágenes y emociones de aquel momento la inundaban, y no era capaz de pensar en nada más. Su cuerpo, prácticamente por sí solo, se cubrió de magia oscura para protegerse, y terminó estrellándose contra el techo de un taxi, abollándolo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – Exclamó furioso el conductor del taxi, saliendo del vehículo de inmediato. El tráfico se detuvo, y los peatones que pasaban por la baqueta se detuvieron igual para ver.

La magia de Raven se esfumó, quedando simplemente recostada contra el techo del taxi, mirando de manera perdida hacia el cielo sobre ella; respiraba agitada, tal vez como resultado del miedo.

\- Señorita, ¿está bien? – Cuestionó un policía que se acercó rápidamente hacia ella. Raven no respondió nada. Sólo comenzó a sentarse lentamente. – No debe de moverse, espere a que llamemos a una ambulancia…

El policía extendió sus manos hacia ella con la intención de evitar que se levantara. Sin embargo, esa sola cercanía fue suficiente para Raven reaccionara de golpe de forma violenta.

\- ¡No me toquen! – Exclamó con fuerza, jalando su mano con fuerza contra las del policía. Éste salió volando hacia atrás como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cara, quedando contra uno de los vehículos cercanos al taxi. Esto hizo que todos los presentes dieran un paso hacia atrás.

\- No… No me toquen… ¡No se me acerquen!

Raven se bajó del taxi lentamente, tambaleándose en cuanto sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. La gente la miraba con confusión y con miedo en sus caras.

\- ¿No es ella Raven de los Jóvenes Titanes? – Comentó alguien entre la multitud.

\- No lo creo, ¿con ese vestido? – Agregó una segunda persona.

\- Pero cayó del cielo, debe de ser ella.

Se empezaron a escuchar más y más murmullos, algunos más disimulados que otros. Raven los volteó a ver, y en lugar de ver a las personas y sus caras, sólo podía ver siluetas oscuras y ojos grandes, enfocados directamente en ella. Los murmullos se hicieron más y más fuertes, y los sentía taladrando en sus oídos. Alzó sus manos, y se tapó con fuerza sus orejas, pero seguía escuchándolos; nada los hacía callar.

\- ¡Cállense todos! – Comenzó a gritarles con furor. – ¡No me miren!, ¡¡Aléjense de mí!!

Los vehículos que la rodeaban se levantaron del pavimento, y salieron volando en todas direcciones. Varios de los peatones apenas y pudieron esquivar los peligrosos proyectiles, que se estrellaron contra posters de luz, paredes y aparadores.

Raven logró abrir una vez más sus ojos, sólo para ver como todos comenzaban a correr despavoridos, para alejarse de ella, así como el gran destrozo que había provocado en tan sólo unos instantes. Se abrazó con fuerza a sí misma con ambos brazos y entonces empezó a caminar con pasos pequeño por la calle. Un gran sentimiento de congoja la invadió, e incluso las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Se sentía perdida, totalmente perdida. Y sólo había un sitio al que quería ir, un sitio en el que sentía que estaría segura… Tenía que ir con él…

Siguió caminando, aunque poco a poco con más apuro en sus pasos; tenía miedo de intentar volar y volver a estrellarse. Caminó por casi una hora, hasta que al fin pudo divisar a lo lejos su añorado destino: el edificio de departamento en el que vivía Jared. Su rostro se iluminó, posiblemente por primera vez en todo ese rato. Jared la ayudaría. Era el único en el que podía confiar, el único que la entendería y no la juzgaría. Al estar con él, de seguro lograría calmarse, de seguro todo se volvería mucho más claro. Su compañía tenía ese efecto en ella, y era justamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos; necesitaba a su hermano.

Comenzó a correr con rapidez hacia el edificio, pero a medio camino se tropezó y cayó al suelo con fuerza. Se quedó tirada unos segundos, antes de volver a sentarse a duras penas. Se raspó un poco la barbilla, las rodillas, y su vestido se había manchado; esto último pareció ser lo que más le dolió. Se suponía que ese día se debía ver hermosa, radiante. Pero ahora, se veía horrible, sucia, despeinada; todo un desastre. Con algo de frustración, alzó sus puños y los chocó con fuerza contra el asfalto. Su magia reaccionó a ese acto, y el suelo se agrietó en ramificaciones hacia los lados.

Se puso de pie y corrió de nuevo hacia el edificio. Debía de entrar por la puerta principal, subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y luego a la puerta del departamento de Jared. Sin embargo, no pensaba en esos momentos con mucha claridad, y hacer todo ese recorrido la pareció totalmente imposible. En su lugar, justo cuando estaba de pie frente a la fachada principal, se elevó con rapidez directo a la ventana del departamento de Jared, atravesándola sin el menor decoro. Sí, parecía una acción demasiado desesperada, pero era justamente así como se sentía: desesperada.

Una vez dentro del departamento, cayó al suelo alfombrado, y rodó por éste hasta quedar a mitad de la sala, rodeada por los trozos rotos de la ventana. Se quedó boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, inhalando y exhalando con rapidez. Sentía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

\- Jared. – Comenzó a pronunciar con fuerza. – Lo siento, Jared… Pero necesitaba verte… - Abrió sus ojos lentamente; el departamento estaba totalmente oscuro, a excepción de la luz que entraba por la ventana rota. – Te necesito, algo me está pasando…

Se sentó apoyándose en sus manos, y miró a todos lados, esperando ver la imagen de su hermano en algún momento, pero no fue así. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro; la sala estaba y la cocina estaban en completa quietud.

\- ¿Jared? ¿Estás aquí?

Se paró rápidamente, y entonces caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí. Era curioso, en esos días que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, jamás entró a la habitación. No hubo necesidad de hacerlo; después de todo, estaba ahí para preparar cuervos de chocolates.

\- Jared… Lamento entrar así. – Indicó al poner su mano en la perilla. – Necesito hablar con…

Su voz calló…

Una luz anaranjada surgió del interior del cuarto, distinguiéndose con claridad entre la oscuridad del departamento. Raven estaba pasmada ante lo que veía. Se quedó hecha piedra unos instantes en la puerta, mirando de un lado a otro, intentando entender qué era lo que estaba viendo…

No era una habitación para dormir; no había cama, ni tocador, ni armario. En su lugar, había velas encendidas por todos lados, en candelabros, en el suelo, en pequeños muebles de madera. El suelo estaba cubierto de lo que parecían ser plumas blancas, y en todas las paredes había símbolos pintados en rojo; los reconocía, eran símbolos de magia negra, muy, muy antiguos. Pero el más distintivo, era el que estaba justo frente a ella, pintado en la pared, el más grande y también el más significante de todos. Las velas prácticamente formaban un camino directo hacia él.

\- No… No… - Murmuró en voz baja, incrédula.

Comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia ese símbolo, con la esperanza que al verlo de cerca pudiera verificar que no era lo que pensaba. Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario; mientras más avanzaba, más podía cerciorarse de que su primera impresión había sido la correcta. Ese símbolo, se veía similar a una _“S”_ o un _“5”_ para aquellos que no lo conocieran; pero ella lo conocía muy bien… Sabía lo que era, sabía lo que significaba: la Marca de Scath… La Marca de Trigon… Los símbolos, la vela… Esa marca. Todo ese cuarto era un altar, un altar dedicado a su padre…

Sus piernas le comenzaron a temblar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y se hubiera desplomado por completo, si no hubiera interpuesto sus manos primero. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, y sintió las lágrimas comenzar a brotar de ellos, y a caer como rocío hacia el suelo y sus manos. No podía creer que eso fuera cierto… No podía ser verdad…

_“Mi nombre es Jared. Soy tu hermano, Raven…”_

_“Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también me sentí confundido y asustado cuando me enteré que podría tener una hermana. Pensé que estaba solo en este mundo hasta ese momento, y me dedique en cuerpo y alma a buscarte…”_

_“Siempre fantasee tanto con lo que sería tener una hermana, salir a pasear con ella, comprarle cosas, platicar y reír, simplemente estar juntos…”_

_“Quiero que sepas que si en algún momento un chico te gusta, como tú hermano, no permitiré que nadie te lastime. Si ese tipo se aprovecha de ti, dime y le rompo la cara, y no me importa que sea Robin.”_

Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo con ellas. No pudo contenerse más, y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, a llorar con gran intensidad sin el menor pudor. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus dedos y sus mejillas. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes. Todo se volvía cada vez más y más claro, como si cada lágrima sacara consigo una duda de su cuerpo. Todo encajaba de una manera tan perfecta, que era casi imposible creer que no lo hubiera visto antes. La respuesta siempre estuvo frente a ella y no la vio. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? ¿Cómo es que permitió que todo eso llegara tan lejos sin darse cuenta...?

_“No tengo a dónde ir. Cómo te lo dije, estoy solo en este mundo, así que creo que no me molestaría instalarme aquí dónde vive mi hermana. ¿Tú qué dices?”_

_“Era mi madre, en efecto. Y la razón por la que no pudiste ver su rostro, es porque simplemente creo que ya ni lo recuerdo... Sólo su sonrisa... Esa sonrisa que siempre tenía, pero aun así…”_

_“No me des las gracias, que era mi deber de hermano mayor…”_

_“No sabía que podías reaccionar de esa forma. No te debes de avergonzar. Llorar es de humanos, después de todo…”_

_“Te quiero, hermana…”_

De pronto, sus sollozos se fueron apagando poco a poco. Sus manos, que seguían cubriendo su rostro, comenzaron a tensarse. Cerró los dedos, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar con violencia. Una ráfaga de viento sopló, apagando todas las velas de tajo, y dejándola en absoluta oscuridad. Retiró de golpe sus manos de su rostro, pero al hacerlo, éste ya no era el mismo; se habían materializado en él… cuatro ojos rojos que brillaban con gran fulgor.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

Raven gritó al aire con todas sus fuerzas. Una fiera oleada de energía oscura golpeó las cuatro paredes a su alrededor, volándolas en pedazos. La cocina, en la que había pasado tanto tiempo preparando sus amados cuervos de chocolate, quedó totalmente destruida. La sala fue cubierta de escombros, la puerta del pasillo salió disparada hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Toda la parte la pared que daba del lado de la fachada, voló en pedazos, y se desplomó a la calle.

Entre todo ese ruido y polvo, los vecinos comenzaron a salir a ver qué era lo que había pasado. Había pedazos de roca y metal por todos lados, y no podían ver nada con claridad. De pronto, algunos pudieron divisar como entre el humo de la explosión, salía volando una silueta a toda velocidad. Al estar avanzando en línea recta, el pavimento debajo de ella se abría y las ventanas de los edificios, igualmente se hacían pedazos.

\- ¡¡Jared!! – Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras volaba sin ningún rumbo fijo, pero con un claro objetivo en su mente: encontrar a ese malnacido…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, eso fue intenso. ¿Qué les pareció? Cómo les dije, esto ya es el inicio del fin, y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrutaré escribirlo. Así que nos leemos de nuevo, mucho más pronto de lo que creen… Aprovechó para promocionar que acabo de abrir una página de Facebook en la que podrán seguir mis publicaciones, así como actualizaciones ésta y de otras de mis historias y dibujos. Para los interesados, el link está en mi perfil. ¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Capitulo 17. La Misma Persona

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 17  
** **_“La Misma Persona”_ **

El último día de exámenes parciales en la preparatoria Murakami, coincidió precisamente con el día de San Valentine. Normalmente en este día, los chicos y chicas acostumbran regalar chocolates, paletas o rosas a esa persona especial que les interesaba, o en su defecto a sus conocidos y amigos. Los exámenes, sin embargo, volvían un poco difícil esa tarea, por lo que la mayoría intentaba aprovechar lo más posible el tiempo entre un examen y otro para entregar sus regalos. Pero esto no era algo que ocupara mucho a Tamy Hawk. Aunque algunos chicos, e igual algunas amigas, le habían dado regalos, la joven rubia y de ojos azules sólo pensaba en pasar de manera satisfactoria su último examen, costara lo que costara.

La Historia Universal nunca había sido su mayor fuerte, aunque tampoco se consideraba principalmente mala en ello. Tres cuartos de las preguntas referentes a la Revolución Francesa, y los movimientos de independencia en América, no representaban un mayor problema para ella. El cuarto faltante, requería un poco más de atención. Una vez que terminó de responder todas, comenzó a hacer un segundo repaso, el cual le ayudó a identificar y corregir tres respuestas erróneas. Hizo un tercer repaso, el cual ya no derivó en ninguna corrección más, por lo que consideró que era el momento adecuado para entregarlo.

Luego de entregar, salió al pasillo y se quedó afuera del salón aguardando a que sus amigas salieran. Mary fue la primera en salir, cómo esperaba. Se quedaron platicando unos minutos, antes de que la campana sonara al fin, marcando el final de la hora y por lo tanto del tiempo estipulado para resolver el examen. Sarah salió un rato después, junto con todos los demás que aún quedaban con ella.

\- Felicidades, chicas. – Les dijo con curioso entusiasmo en cuanto salió. – Oficialmente sobrevivimos los parciales. Paletas de regalo para ambas.

Le extendió entonces una paleta de chocolate blanco en forma de corazón a cada una.

\- Ya nos diste tres, Sarah. – Señaló Tammy, tomando dudosa la paleta que le ofrecía.

\- Pues les daré más. Me sobraron demasiadas…

\- No debiste haber comprado tantas. – Comentó Sarah, incapaz de ocultar la gracia que ello le causaba.

Terminados los exámenes de una vez por todas, podían darse el lujo de suspirar aliviadas para variar; aunque claro, esa reconfortante calma no duraría para siempre.

Una vez que estuvieron las tres juntas, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Desde el día anterior habían acordado ir a comer una hamburguesa para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. La idea original era un helado, pero supusieron que tendrían demasiadas cosas dulces para comer ese día, y en efecto tuvieron razón al respecto.

\- ¿Y a ti como te fue, Tammy? – Le preguntó Sarah.

\- Creo que bien. Mínimo creo que sacaré un ochenta y cinco, aunque espero un noventa.

\- No, tontita. Me refiero a los regalos.

\- Ah, eso… - Tammy giró sus ojos, restándole importancia al tema. – Me regalaron una rosa, dos chocolates y cinco paletas, además de las tuyas.

\- Siempre tan popular, qué envidia. – Comentó Mary con un tono juguetón.

\- No soy popular. Y son sólo dulces, y una flor; no es gran cosa.

\- Debes ser la única chica en la escuela a la que no le emociona recibir dulces y una flor este día.

\- De eso no estoy segura.

No era que no le gustara recibir regalos; ¿a quién no le gusta? Pero sentía que la gente le daba demasiada importancia y significado a los regalos de ese día en especial. ¿Qué significaba realmente que un chico cualquiera te diera una flor de todas formas? ¿Significaba algo siquiera? ¿Se suponía que debía sentirse emocionada por ello? Si eso era lo que se suponía debía pasar, entonces quizás había algo malo en ella, ya que en verdad no sintió nada fuera de lo común cuando ese chico se le acercó y se la dio. ¿Sería acaso diferente si la persona que lo hiciera fuera alguien en específico?, ¿alguien en especial…?

\- Estaba casi segura de que ese Joven Titán que siempre te persigue se aparecería y te daría algún regalo. – Oyó de pronto que Sarah agregaba a la conversación. Esa sola mención pareció hacer que Tammy se sobresaltara, casi asustada.

\- ¿Hablan acaso de… Chico Bestia?

\- Sí, ese mismo. ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

Tammy dudó en dar una respuesta.

\- No… No he sabido nada de él en un rato…

\- Aún no cantes victoria. – Mencionó Mary, al estar ya prácticamente frente a las puertas que daban al exterior. – Podría estarte esperando afuera como las otras veces.

A Tammy ese comentario le causó una mezcla de sentimientos. Normalmente la idea de encontrarse con ese chico que insistía en llamarla Terra, le era realmente incómoda. Sin embargo, luego de lo ocurrido con ese otro extraño que había entrado a su habitación a amenazarla, por alguna razón le hacía sentir un poco segura la idea de que Chico Bestia pudiera no estar muy lejos de ella…

\- No digas tonterías. – Respondió Tammy con seriedad. – Estoy segura de que nadie…

Tammy colocó sus manos en las puertas y las empujó hacia afuera. Esperaba sentir la luz de exterior tocando la piel de su rostro y sus ojos, pero en su lugar… Sólo encontró sombras. Al alzar su mirada con más detenimiento al frente, se encontró cara a cara con la figura alta y fornida de un hombre que le cubría el paso, y la miraba fijamente hacia abajo con el único ojo visible que se asomaba de su máscara…

\- Hola, Tammy. – Pronunció ese extraño con un tono profundo e intimidante. – Feliz Día de San Valentine.

Esa imagen, esa voz… Tammy se quedó casi petrificada; su única reacción posible fue dar un paso hacia atrás, inspirada por el miedo. Era ese hombre, el mismo que se había aparecido en su cuarto hace unos días atrás. Lo reconocía sin ningún problema. Su altura, su voz, esa máscara, la mitad negra, la mitad bronce; su armadura, la confianza y firmeza que mostraba en su postura… ¿Qué hacía ahí, en su escuela? Comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin control…

\- Tammy… ¿Quién es este hombre? – Preguntó Mary, algo nerviosa también por la extraña persona que había aparecido ante ellos.

El hombre enmascarado desvió su atención unos instantes de Tammy, hacia las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban.

\- Supongo que ellas han de ser tus supuestas amigas, ¿o no?

El escuchar como mencionaba a sus dos compañeras, pareció hacer que Tammy saliera un poco de su estado de shock.

\- ¡A ellas déjalas en paz! – Le gritó con fuerza, colocándose rápidamente frente a Mary y Sarah. – Lo que sea que quieras, es conmigo, ¡¿no?!

Se escuchó una ligera risilla burlona surgir de debajo de la máscara de ese hombre.

\- De hecho, Tammy, creo que hay espacio para más en esta fiesta.

En ese momento, se volvió claro que no venía solo. Detrás él, se acercaban los que parecían ser decenas de robots, con formas humanoides, vestidos con atuendos y armaduras muy parecidas a las de él. Comenzaron a rodear la escuela, y a entrar por ella por las ventanas y las puertas. Todo aquel que seguía dentro del edificio, era imposibilitado para salir…

Tammy miró a todos lados, viendo con horror como el interior del edificio era rápidamente tomado por todos esos robots, todos ellos de una apariencia muy similar a la del hombre frente a ella. Dos de ellos tomaron a Sarah y Mary, y las apartaron de ella con cierta violencia.

\- ¡No!, ¡suéltenme! – Exclamó Mary con fuerza, forcejeando pero siendo incapaz de liberarse del agarre de las manos mecánicas que la apresaban.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Tammy?! – Gritó Sarah, totalmente aterrada.

Tammy era incapaz de moverse, o de asimilar lo que estaba pasando ante ella…

\- - - -

Robin había tenido un entrenamiento extenuante desde pequeño para poder controlar sus emociones; en especial para desarrollar la habilidad de despejar su cabeza de ellas cuando lo requería. Así podía tener la mente clara, pensar y analizar las cosas con detenimiento, y encontrar la mejor salida a cualquier problema. No era una tarea fácil. Al final del día, eran seres humanos, incluso Batman lo era; pero siempre se había considerado hábil para lograrlo, al menos cuando era requerido. Sin embargo, esa ocasión en especial, en la que realmente necesitaba tener su mente clara y sus emociones en orden, el lograr tal tarea no le era ya tan sencillo… De hecho, se había vuelto algo que rozaba en lo imposible.

Él y los otros Jóvenes Titanes se dirigieron de inmediato a la ciudad, y luego se separaron en búsqueda de Raven. Ya llevaban algunas horas recorriendo las calles de punta a punta, pero hasta ahora ninguno le había reportado ningún hallazgo, y él mismo tampoco había encontrado nada. Raven se había ido de la Torre sin su comunicador, por lo que era imposible rastrearla. Les preocupaba sobre todo el estado en el que había salido, tan inestable que podría terminar siendo un peligro para alguien, o incluso para sí misma.

Lo ocurrido en la enfermería se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Todo ello ciertamente lo había conmocionado. No era que hubiera tenido miedo o algo parecido, sino más bien se sentía sorprendido, confundido, incapaz de digerir lo que Raven había hecho y dicho. Desde hace unos días había presenciado diferentes momentos en los que las reacciones de su compañera distaban de ser las que él conocía; pero nada de lo que había visto, absolutamente nada, podría haberle ayudado a predecir qué pasaría lo que pasó. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, no era la rareza del acto lo que más ocupaba y confundía su mente, sino… Preguntarse cuánto de lo que había escuchado era cierto.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, se vio a sí mismo andando por una de las calles principales en su motocicleta. Había interrogado a un par de personas, pero nadie había visto nada útil; era bastante frustrante. Se detuvo unos momentos, estacionando su motocicleta a un lado de la banqueta. Se retiró su casco, pero no se bajó del vehículo, sino que se quedó sentado, mirando fijamente al frente. Nada en especial, sólo al vacío.

La caja de chocolates rota en el suelo fue lo primero que recordó en ese mismo instante. La conversación sobre chocolates en el vehículo aquella tarde luego de su encuentro con Red X, la vez que la encontró en la cocina al parecer cocinando, y por último el chocolate que le había comprado a Starfire. ¿Todo estaba conectado? ¿En verdad esos chocolates eran para él? ¿Desde cuándo tenía pensado hacerle ese regalo? Chico Bestia parecía saber algo al respecto, pero de seguro no le diría nada. ¿Qué significaba realmente todo eso?

Algo, o más alguien, cubrió el sol sobre él unos segundos. Cuando alzó su mirada, pudo ver sin problema la silueta delgada de Starfire, descendiendo lentamente desde los aires hacia él. El ver a su compañera pelirroja de repente, siempre le había causado diferentes reacciones y sensaciones. Sin embargo, la que sentía en esos momentos era de cierta forma, algo nueva…

\- Starfire. – Murmuró en voz baja, intentando ocultar su asombro.

Star descendió hasta pararse en la banqueta a su lado; él se bajó de la moto incluso antes de que sus pies tocaran el pavimento. La Tamaraniana no lo volteó a ver fijamente. Tenía su rostro desviado hacia otro lado, y con su mano derecha se sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, como un pequeño tic de incomodidad, un sentimiento que ciertamente Robin lograba entender en esos momentos.

\- ¿Tuviste suerte, Robin? – Le preguntó con quizás el tono más serio que le había escuchado en todo el tiempo que la conocía.

\- No, parece que nadie la ha visto por aquí. ¿Y tú?

Starfire simplemente negó con su cabeza como respuesta. Luego de eso, sólo hubo silencio.

Ninguno volteaba a ver al otro. Y a pesar de que los dos parecían querer decir algo, ninguno se atrevía a abrir siquiera la boca. Cuando ya casi iba a pasar un minuto entero, Robin estaba a punto de intentar romper esa incómoda situación de algún modo, pero entonces su comunicador comenzó a sonar en ese mismo momento.

Salvado por la campana, Robin tomó el comunicador de su cinturón, y en la pantalla de éste se mostró la imagen de Chico Bestia.

\- Aquí Chico Bestia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Chico Bestia? ¿Encontraste algo?

\- Sí, una pista. Todo es un desastre aquí en el centro, y la gente dice que fue causado por una chica muy parecida a Raven que cayó del cielo.

\- ¿Del cielo?

\- Eso es lo que dicen…

Le hubiera gustado poder decir que las opciones para _“chica que cayó del cielo”_ eran reducidas, pero lo cierto es que no lo eran tanto en esa ciudad. Sin embargo, era su mejor pista hasta el momento, y era muy probable que fuera lo que estaban buscando.

\- Vamos para allá. – Le indicó con firmeza, justo antes de cortar la comunicación. Se viró entonces a Starfire, que aguardaba paciente. – Chico Bestia tiene algo. ¿Vamos?

\- Sí… - Le respondió la extraterrestre con un tono muy suave.

A Robin en verdad le molestaba verla así. Conocía a la Starfire feliz, a la Starfire preocupada, a la Starfire enojada, incluso a la Starfire triste. Pero la Starfire que en esos momentos estaba parada ante él, no encajaba en ninguna de ellas. Era como una completa extraña para él…

\- Starfire… ¿Estás bien? – Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque podía intuir de antemano la respuesta.

Ella lo volteó a ver de reojo, y le sonrió muy levemente

\- Aún me siento un poco débil. Pero dime, Robin, ¿tú estás bien?

\- ¿Yo? – Fue lo primero que respondió, confundido por la extraña pregunta. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es sólo que Raven parecía estar un poco… Agresiva contigo hace un rato…

Robin se sintió un poco avergonzado por la mención. ¿Agresiva?, ¿esa era la forma de describirla? En efecto, estaba algo _“agresiva”_ , en más de una forma.

\- No me lastimó ni nada parecido. No te preocupes.

\- Eso me alegra. Pero creo que me preocupa más lo que te dijo que lo que hizo…

Robin se sorprendió un poco al escucharla decir eso.

\- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste… de eso?

\- Creo que desde la parte en que Raven dijo que era más bonita, inteligente y poderosa que yo…

El tono que había usado para decirlo, era ligeramente burlón; sin embargo, no se percibía para nada que la intención hubiera sido transmitir alegría o diversión en sus palabras.

\- No debes de tomar enserio lo que dijo. Es obvio que esa no era la Raven que conocemos; ella no estaba bien, algo raro le ha estado pasando. No sé qué es con seguridad, pero ha estado así desde que el tal Jared apareció.

\- ¿Jared? – Repitió, parpadeando un par de veces. – ¿Su hermano?

\- Si es que en verdad es su hermano. Estoy casi seguro de que él tiene algo que ver con esto. – Apretó con fuerza sus puños en señal de frustración. – Jamás debí de haberle dicho que fuera a hablar con él. Fui tan tonto. Debí de haber previsto que podría tratarse de una trampa de algún tipo. Si tan sólo la hubiera detenido…

\- No debes de sentirte culpable, Robin. – Le interrumpió de pronto. – En especial porque creo que tal vez ya estaba así, un poco… desde antes de eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que…

Las palabras de Starfire fueron cortadas aún antes de terminar de ser pronunciadas. La Tamaraniana bajó un poco su mirada al suelo, y entonces se volteó hacia otro lado, casi dándole la espalda a su compañero.

\- Robin… - Murmuró en voz baja sin mirarle. – ¿Qué sientes tú por Raven?

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó el Chico Maravilla, confundido. – ¿Por qué me preguntas eso en un momento así?

\- Porqué estoy segura que tú nunca te lo has preguntado claramente, ¿o sí?

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Robin no sabía que pensar de esas preguntas, o de la actitud que Starfire estaba tomando en esos momentos. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, ¿a dónde quería llegar?

\- No creo que sea el momento adecuado de hablar de esto…

\- ¡Es el momento más adecuado! – Escuchó Starfire pronunciaba con fuerza de golpe. – Por favor…

Robin no podía ver su rostro, pero notó que sus hombros temblaban un poco, y también su voz se había quebrado ligeramente tras ese último _“por favor”_.

\- Yo… Creo que Raven es para mí como la hermana que nunca tuve. Concordamos en algunas opiniones, y puedo hablarle de varias cosas… Bueno, en general creo que puedo confiar en ella para todo, y creo que ella también confía mucho en mí. Desde que entró en mi mente en la ocasión que alucinaba con Slade, siento que me entiende mejor de lo que yo me entiendo en ocasiones.

\- ¿Te preocupas por ella?

\- ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que sí.

\- A pesar del frío y duro exterior que siempre tiene consigo, ¿cuándo estás con ella sientes que puedes atravesar esa barrera con gran facilidad, y que lo que ves del otro lado es algo que sólo ha sido hecho para tus ojos?

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Starfire volvió a guardar silencio por unos segundos, en los cuales la mente de Robin no dejaba de andar al mil por hora, saltando de una idea a otra. De pronto, la extraterrestre comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia él otra vez, y, para su sorpresa, al mirar de nuevo su rostro pudo ver que ella sonreía… ampliamente. No parecía una sonrisa forzada, o una que disfrazara tristeza, pero tampoco parecía ser de felicidad… Era algo diferente…

\- Yo sé lo que es tener una hermana y un hermano, y no creo que lo que tengas con Raven encaje en esa descripción. Yo creo que Raven es más importante para ti de lo que crees. Tal vez ninguno lo sabe con seguridad aún, pero yo noté que desde aquella ocasión en la que Raven entró a tu mente para ver lo que tú veías, ella y tú crearon un vínculo muy especial como acabas de decir hace un momento. Y no me refiero a un vínculo mágico, sino a algo más profundo que eso. Ella comenzó a confiar más en ti, y tú en ella. Era como si se comenzaran a entender mutuamente de una manera perfecta.

\- Starfire… - Fue lo único que logró salir de los labios de Robin, que se encontraba preso del asombro.

\- Todos piensan que soy algo tonta, distraída o inocente con esas cosas, y tal vez sea cierto. Pero sí pude notar que Raven comenzó a actuar diferente contigo desde entonces. Sólo en ti confió ampliamente con el asunto de su padre al inicio, y tú te preocupaste realmente por ella. Bajaste hasta ese sitio aterrador para rescatarla, y darle esperanza, y aún ahora sigues cuidando de ella…

\- ¡Pero eso no significa nada! – Pronunció el Titán con fuerza, extendiendo su brazo hacia un lado. – ¡Yo hubiera hecho eso por cualquiera de mis amigos! Por Raven, por Cyborg, por Chico Bestia… Por ti.

\- Yo lo sé, porque Robin es esa clase de chico. Pero pienso que con Raven es algo diferente. ¿Tú no lo crees igual?

\- No, ¡no es así! – De la nada, Robin se le acercó y la tomó de los brazos; no con fuerza, sólo con un pequeño agarre. Y la miró fijamente a los ojos a través de su antifaz. – Starfire, lo que pasó en la enfermería no significa nada. Todo esto es sólo un malentendido. Tú sabes lo que siento por…

No fue capaz de terminar su oración. Enserio deseaba decirlo, enserio deseaba poder terminar… Pero no pudo. Nada surgió de su boca, casi como si alguien se la hubiera tapado con una mano para que no hablara. Starfire lo miraba sin dejar de sonreír. Esperó unos instantes, pero cuando se volvió obvio que no diría nada más, ella pareció dar un paso adelante por él.

\- ¿Por mí? – Murmuró despacio, tomando por sorpresa a Robin. – Eso ibas a decir, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿exactamente qué sientes por mí, Robin? ¿Tus sentimientos por mí son más claros que los que tienes por Raven?

Y de nuevo, tuvo deseos, enormes deseos, de decir algo. Su boca se abrió, convencido de responder un _“¡por supuesto que sí!”_. Pero una vez más, nada se escuchó. No pudo decir nada, nada como respuesta a su pregunta. Se quedó totalmente en blanco… Lentamente retiró sus manos de los brazos de su compañera, y retrocedió un par de pasos. Se sentía extrañamente mareado. Rápidamente intentó cada ejercicio mental que le habían enseñado para serenar sus pensamientos, pero apenas y lograban tener algún efecto en él.

\- No debes de avergonzarte, creo que es algo normal. – Escuchó que Starfire le decía, aunque él tenía su mirada y atención en otro lado. – Yo también me siento un poco así en estos momentos. Fue algo muy extraño realmente. En todo este tiempo me estuve poniendo celosa y furiosa con cuanta chica se acercaba a Robin, y creía que era porque, tal vez, Robin me gustaba. Pero el verte con Raven está mañana, fue algo diferente. Al verlos, no sentí los mismos celos que antes. De hecho, no me sentí celosa en lo absoluto, sino al contrario. Por alguna razón, entre todo mi asombro y confusión… - Alzó su mano derecha, colocándola sobre su pecho. – Sentí un calor agradable justo aquí, algo parecido a cuando brota de mí una gran felicidad, aunque era un poco diferente. Fue realmente extraño. Lo he estado pensando todas estas últimas horas, y creo que sólo puede deberse a que Robin y Raven son dos de mis personas más importantes para mí… Quizás, me atrevería a decir, son mis dos amigos más preciados en este planeta. Pero si en estos momentos exactos intento decidir cuál de los dos es más importante… No logró hacerlo. Si Robin me gustara como siempre lo he pensado, ¿no debería de ser fácil decir que lo siento por él es mayor? Eso me hace pensar que tal vez yo tampoco tengo muy claro mis sentimientos hacia ti. – Una sonrisita divertida se dibujó unos momentos en su rostro, como si se acabar de acordar de un viejo chiste. – Creo que a eso es a lo que aquí llaman ser… ¿joven?

\- Pero… Yo… Tú… - Comenzó a balbucear el chico de antifaz, sin lograr decir nada realmente.

Lo que escuchaba le parecía tan irreal, tan ajeno; lo mismo hubiera dado que lo hubiera dicho en su idioma natal.

Starfire alzó su mirada, y volteó a ver alrededor. No muy lejos de donde estaban parados, había un área cercada para ahuyentar a los curiosos. Del otro lado de dicha cerca, se encontraba algo a medio construir, o más bien reconstruir. Starfire sabía claramente qué sitio era ese. Era, y ciertamente _“era”_ , su pizzería favorita. Hace ya tal vez mes, durante la visita de Súper Chica, terminó siendo destruida por Adonis cuando comían con ella. Se veía que apenas habían comenzado con las construcciones, y aún faltaba mucho para que terminaran; de hecho, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que volvería a ser la misma pizzería…

\- Robin, ¿recuerdas este lugar? – Le cuestionó de pronto.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Este lugar, ¿lo recuerdas?

Aún confundido, Robin volteó a ver hacia donde ella miraba.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo. Es la pizzería, siempre estamos por aquí.

Robin no entendía el porqué de su pregunta, y mucho menos porque la hacía en un momento como ese. Sin embargo, Starfire no tardó en aclarar mejor lo que quería decir realmente.

\- Pero también fue aquí donde nos conocimos hace ya mucho tiempo por primera vez.

\- ¿Dónde nos…?

La mente de Robin comenzó a aclararse un poco. Claro, en efecto había sido ahí, o muy cerca de ahí. El primer día que llegó a Jump City, el mismo día que Starfire, literalmente, cayó del cielo hasta ese lugar.

\- ¿Recuerdas el contacto labial que usé para aprender tu idioma aquella noche? – Escuchó que la pelirroja decía de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa. – Lo que tú llamas _beso_. En aquel entonces yo no conocía el significado que ese acto tenía para los terrícolas; eso lo fui aprendiendo en mi vivencia en la Tierra, contigo y los otros, en la televisión, y sus vistosos libros con imágenes para chicas. Ahora entiendo que ese acto tiene más significado del que yo pensaba. – Volteó en ese momento a mirarlo sobre su hombro. – ¿Lo tuvo para ti?

Robin fue incapaz de ocultar su sonrojo, así como su pena por lo que le acababa de decir. ¿Qué si lo recordaba?, ¡por supuesto que lo recordaba! No era precisamente un primer encuentro fácil de olvidar. Aunque sólo había sido en efecto para aprender su idioma, aun así había sido un beso… ¿no?

\- ¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez fue la emoción de ese acto lo que te hizo creer que tal vez yo te gustaba?

\- ¡Claro que no fue así! – Le respondió de inmediato con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Nunca nos hemos dado otro beso luego de eso. En aquel entonces te tomé por sorpresa, por lo que no puede considerarse un beso de verdad, ¿o sí? No con ese significado tan importante que ustedes le dan…

De pronto, elevó sus pies sólo unos centímetros del suelo, y se le acercó, hasta colocarse justo frente a él, cara a cara a una distancia considerablemente reducida. Robin se sintió un poco intimidado por esa aproximación, e hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás un poco, aunque no retrocedió ni un paso. Starfire lo miró atentamente con sus grandes ojos verdes, y le volvió a sonreír, justo como lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

\- Dime, si me diera un segundo beso ahora, con más calma y conscientes de lo que hacemos, y en este mismo sitio… ¿crees que podrías darte cuenta si realmente te gusto o no?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el Chico Maravilla, casi espantado por lo que acababa de oír.

Satarfire rio ligeramente por su reacción.

\- Creo que lo vi hace tiempo en un programa de televisión. ¿Qué dices?

El rostro de Robin se puso totalmente rojo. Se volteó hacia otro lado apenado, en un intento de que ella no lo notara, pero era algo difícil de no ver.

\- No digas tonterías, Star. No… Creo que sea buena idea en estos momentos…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió como las manos de la Tamaraniana tomaban su rostro, y lo giraban lentamente hacia ella de nuevo. Pensó en oponer resistencia, pero su cuerpo simplemente no lo obedeció. Al virarse de nuevo al frente, se encontró con que Starfire ya tenía su rostro considerablemente cerca del suyo, a sólo algunos centímetros, tan cerca que era capaz de percibir por completo el aroma de su piel,

\- No creo que sea una tontería. ¿No me has dicho siempre que en una misión es importante tener la mente clara y enfocada en nuestro objetivo? Creo que ninguno de los dos puede decir que está haciendo eso justamente en este momento. Yo creo que es la única forma de solucionar este problema y poder enfocarnos en ayudar a nuestra amiga Raven.

En ese momento retiró sus manos de él, y cerró lentamente sus ojos, quedándose en la misma posición y distancia. Robin sabía qué era lo que ella esperaba que hiciera. Se tomó unos segundos para debatir si era lo correcto o no. Había imaginado muchas veces ese momento en su cabeza, pero por alguna razón se sentía paralizado y renuente a hacerlo. ¿Por qué? La lógica le decía que la situación y los motivos por lo que lo hacían, no eran los correctos ni los que él deseaba. Pero esa era una resolución muy emocional, y su negación parecía más cognitiva. ¿Había algún motivo más lógico que pudiera causarle ese malestar?, ¿algún razonamiento? Si tuviera que elegir uno, quizás sería que sabía, o intuía, qué pasaría si lo hacía, y resultado posible era lo que lo alejaba…

Robin respiró con fuerza, y se convenció a sí mismo de tomar valor. Alzó sus manos colocándolas en sus hombros, y cerró también sus ojos. Rompió la corta distancia que había entre ambos, y entonces unió sus labios a los de Star, creando de esa forma ese segundo beso con tanto tiempo de distancia del primero. Los labios de Starfire eran cómo creía recordarlos: cálidos y suaves. Los sintió temblar un poco contra los suyos. Se quedaron unidos por varios segundos, antes de que Robin tomara la iniciativa de separarse. Alejó su rostro del de ella unos centímetros, y entonces volvió a abrir sus ojos; Star hizo lo mismo un instante después.

Ninguno dijo nada de inmediato. Sólo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, con expresiones neutras en sus rostros.

\- ¿Y? – Murmuró Starfire en voz baja, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero Robin siguió sin responder.

El Chico Maravilla desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda, y retiró con cuidado sus manos de los hombros de su amiga. Separó sus labios con la intención de decir algo, pero antes de que media palabra surgiera de estos, su comunicador comenzó a sonar por segunda vez. Ambos miraron el comunicador parpadear en el cinturón de Robin, pero ambos parecían con sus mentes tan distantes, que ninguno entendió de inmediato que debían responder.

Robin, luego de algún rato, logró reaccionar, y tomar el comunicador; en la pantalla surgió la imagen de Cyborg.

\- Aquí Robin.

\- Robin, tienes que venir. – Le indicó Cyborg, algo alarmado desde el otro lado de la comunicación. – Está pasando algo grave en la preparatoria Murakami.

\- ¿Murakami?

El nombre fue más que reconocible para Robin; era la escuela en la que estudiaba Tammy Hawk, quien Chico Bestia estaba seguro que era Terra.

\- Y no me creas mucho, pero creo que Slade está involucrado.

Cyborg desapareció de la pantalla, y un rato después Robin pudo ver que había extendido su comunicador hacia la escuela para que pudiera ver. Había una multitud de gente reunida frente al edificio, pero más allá de eso, logró ver que había varias figuras paradas en los techos y patio frontal, figuras que no le eran nada extrañas al Chico Maravilla. Todos humanoides, con el mismo tipo de armadura que Slade usaba, con cabezas redondas negras, y con un circulo color cobre al frente. Eran los robots del ejército de Slade.

Si Slade estaba en ese lugar, sólo podía ser porque iba tras Tammy Hawk. Pero eso implicaría que también sospechaba que ella era Terra. Sin embargo, Slade no era ningún tonto; de hecho era uno de los hombres más listos que había conocido. No iría tras ella de esa forma, al menos que estuviera complemente seguro de que fuera ella a quien buscaba. Además, si su intención fuera matarla, ¿por qué hacer un despliegue tan público? Había algo que no encajaba.

\- Vamos para allá. – Le indicó Robin con firmeza, antes de cortar la comunicación.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Raven? – Cuestionó Starfire quien había escuchado con detenimiento toda la conversación.

\- Tendremos que esperar, esto puede ser una situación más que grave. Esperemos que Raven esté bien.

Robin se montó de nuevo a su motocicleta, pero antes de colocarse su casco, se detuvo. La llamada abrupta de Cyborg quizás había interrumpido el momento, pero no por eso había hecho que olvidara lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Starfire... – Comenzó a decir teniendo su mirada puesta en el casco entre sus manos. Si tenía intención de decir algo más, estas palabras al parecer se quedaron a medio camino.

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír, de esa misma forma: no forzada, no fingida, pero tampoco feliz.

\- Descuida, lo sé...

Decirlo con palabras era más un mero formalismo. En realidad, no era necesario que ninguno dijera nada. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que el otro pensaba. Starfire había tenido más razón de la que Robin hubiera intuido: ese beso había sido demasiado revelador…

La Tamaraniana comenzó a elevarse del suelo de pronto.

\- Me adelantaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar una respuesta, se elevó con más velocidad y se alejó volando en dirección a la escuela. Robin la siguió con la vista hasta que la perdió en el cielo. Con algo de frustración, golpeó el manubrio de su moto con su puño derecho. Starfire sí se había equivocado en algo. Se suponía que ese beso debía de ayudar a aclarar su mente y enfocarse en la misión, pero había tenido todo el efecto contrario.

Se colocó su casco, y arrancó, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el mismo destino.

\- - - -

Los alrededor de cincuenta robots que Slade había llevado consigo, rodearon rápidamente toda la Preparatoria Murakami, y la sellaron por completo. Veinte estaban afuera del edificio, en su fachada, patios y techos. Otros veinte rondaban y vigilaban los pasillos y salones en el interior, buscando cualquier irregularidad. La noticia se había esparcido rápido, pues de hecho no se había hecho ningún intento por ser discretos. El ataque había sido a la luz del día, y en plena hora de salida. Un cerco policiaco ya se había colocado alrededor de la escuela para alejar a toda la enorme multitud de gente que comenzó a reunirse justo frente a la escuela, la mayoría personas que sólo pasaba por ahí, algunos alumnos que sí habían alcanzado a salir, y también familiares de los que mo habían tenido tanta suerte.

Adentro de la escuela, Slade se encontraba en la cafetería, elegida especialmente por ser un punto céntrico del terreno. Todas las mesas y sillas habían sido retiradas, y amontonadas frente a las puertas a forma de barricadas. Los diez robots restantes estaban parados alrededor de esa área abierta, firmes como si fueran los guardias de un castillo. Slade había reunido ahí a toda aquella persona que seguía adentro cuando llegaron, y ahora eran sus rehenes; incluyendo al director, maestros, trabajadores, alumnos… Todos estaban reunidos ahí, amarrados con sogas, y sentados en el suelo. Todos eran en esos momentos presas del pánico, sin saber qué era lo que les iba a pasar, o qué tenía pensado ese sujeto hacer con ellos; algunos incluso habían comenzado a llorar sin lograr controlarse.

 Habían dejado solamente una mesa de pie, colocada justo frente al área en la que servían la comida. En ella se encontraba sentado Slade, en una silla ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, y con sus pies subidos a la mesa de forma aparentemente cómoda. Del lado contrario, justo frente a él, se encontraba Tammy, también sentada en una silla. No estaba amarrada, ni nada parecido; sólo estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente con expresión dura, pero también nerviosa. Tenía sus dedos aferrados a su falda, y éstos temblaban ligeramente. Sobre la mesa, Slade había vaciado el contenido de su mochila: sus libros, sus cuadernos, y también los chocolates y paletas que había recibido ese día. Quizás buscaba algo fuera de lo normal, pero al parecer su búsqueda no había dado muchos frutos.

\- Pareces tensa, pequeña Tammy. – Comentó el hombre de máscara frente a ella de pronto, y entonces extendió su mano, tomando uno de los chocolates que había sacado de su mochila, y lo deslizó sobre la mesa, hasta que éste quedara justo frente a ella. – ¿Por qué no comes un chocolate? El chocolate tiene un curioso efecto en el cerebro humano. Estimula las endorfinas, y produce una gran sensación de bienestar general. Ayuda a aliviar la tensión, sirve de analgésico al dolor, e incluso tiene funciones afrodisiacas.

  - ¿Por qué no comes entonces tú uno? – Pronunció de pronto con el tono más firme que le fue posible. – Tal vez eso calme tu enojo.

\- No es mala idea, pero tendré que pasar. Cuando llegas a cierta edad, debes moderar tu consumo de azúcar.

Esa supuesta charla casual, no hacía más que molestar aún más a Tammy, y estaba segura de que esa era la intención final.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con todo esto? ¿Por qué me sigues persiguiendo? Ya te dije que yo no soy esa persona que buscas.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselos? Yo soy Tammy Hawk, y no conozco a ninguna Terra…

Slade no respondió nada de inmediato; ni siquiera movió un músculo. Sólo se quedó mirándola fijamente a través de su máscara. A pesar de ello, Tammy podía sentir su mirada como agujas, atravesándole la piel. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Slade al fin reaccionó. Acercó su mano a los compartimientos de su cinturón, y de estos sacó tres bolsas de plástico, y colocó una a lado de la otra frente a ella.

\- ¿Te es familiar alguna de estas cosas?

Tammy, algo temerosa, bajó su mirada para ver lo que había colocado sobre la mesa. Cada bolsa tenía algo distinto. En la primera tuvo problemas para identificar qué era, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era un mechón de cabello, rubio. En la segunda, había una pequeña aguja punzante, y en la tercera un pedazo de tela, negra.

\- Déjame te refresco la memoria. – Indicó Slade, y entonces bajó sus pies y se sentó derecho en su silla. Dirigió su mano derecha a los tres objetos, señalándolos mientras describía cada uno. –Este mechón de cabello le pertenece a Terra, a la Terra que fue en su momento mi aprendiz y la persona que estoy buscando. Esta aguja con sangre, de seguro ésta sí la recuerdas; es con la que te pinché aquel día en tu habitación, por lo que es lo mismo decir que ésta es tu sangre.

Tammy sintió un pequeño escalofrío al recordar aquel momento, e incluso le pareció volver a sentir por unos momentos el pinchazo en su pierna.

\- Por último, éste pedazo de tela pertenece a un guante que se manchó con la sangre de la tercera supuesta Terra, aquella que me atacó y destruyó mi guarida hace sólo unos días atrás.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

\- A eso voy. Mandé analizar y comparar las tres muestras entre ellas. ¿Y sabes cuál fue el resultado?

Tammy se encogió de hombros. Slade entonces inclinó su cuerpo un poco sobre la mesa, como queriendo estar lo más cerca posible de ella cuando le respondiera. El que estuviera aunque fuera unos cuantos centímetros más cerca, fue suficiente para que el miedo que Tammy sentía se acrecentara. Sin embargo, miedo era lo último que sentiría al escuchar lo que Slade tenía para decirle…

\- El resultado fue que las tres, el cabello y las dos muestras de sangre… Pertenecen a la misma persona…

Los ojos de Tammy se abrieron tanto que casi se desorbitaban. Se quedó hecha piedra en su lugar por largo rato, incapaz de mover un dedo.

\- La conclusión obvia, sería decir que en efecto, las tres muestras pertenecen a Tara Markov, alias Terra. – Mencionó Slade como dato final a su explicación, que no hizo más que arremeter contra la lluvia de confusión que abordaba su cabeza en esos momentos.

Volteó a ver cómo le fue posible los objetos en la mesa, como si esperara que echándoles un segundo vistazo pudiera encontrarle algo más de sentido, pero no era así.

\- No… puede… ser...

\- ¿Sorprendida? Me pregunto qué tanta de esa sorpresa será real.

\- Debe haber un error, o estás mintiendo. Es imposible...

No se oía nada forzado, fingido o actuado en su tono; realmente parecía estar estupefacta, confundida, e incapaz de entender lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin embargo, no sonaba con un completo desconocimiento del tema. Su reacción no parecía ser la de alguien que acusaban de algo y podía negarlo con seguridad. Su reacción parecía más la de alguien que acusaban de algo, pero que se queda debatiendo consigo qué tan cierta podía ser esa acusación…

\- Yo también pensé que era imposible en un inicio. La lógica me decía que sólo una de las muestras de sangre debía de concordar con el cabello de Terra. En lo personal, yo apostaba por ti. ¿Pero las dos? Si me inclinara hacia esta evidencia, significaría que tú, y la chica que me atacó en mi guarida, deberían ser la misma persona. Pero ella sólo ha hecho dos actos públicos en esta ciudad: la noche que me atacó, y justamente el día de ayer cuando peleó con los Titanes. Y en estas dos veces, he logrado verificar que tú te encontrabas prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad al mismo tiempo.

Tammy no parecía reaccionar. Sus ojos seguían centrados en los objetos sobre la mesa. Uno pensaría que su atención estaba puesta en la aguja con su sangre, pero de hecho lo que más le llama la atención… eran los mechones de cabello rubio.

\- ¿Entiendes el dilema en el que me encuentro? No sé con seguridad qué seas tú, y qué sea esa otra chica. Pero sí sé algo: de alguna forma, ambas son Terra.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Tammy con fuerza, parándose de golpe de su silla. – ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo me llamo Tammy! ¡Tammy Hawk! ¡Yo no conozco a nadie llamada Terra!

Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar un poco y su voz a quebrarse. Era una clara señal de desesperación.

\- ¿Cuantas veces crees que tienes que repetirlo para que al fin se vuelva verdad?

\- ¡Déjala en paz, lunático! – Se escuchó que una tercera voz pronunciaba, y resonaba en el eco de la cafetería.

Entre las personas atadas en suelo, se encontraban Sarah y Mary. Ambas miraban fijamente a Slade con enojo, a pesar de su situación.

\- ¿Que le es tan difícil de entender a todos ustedes que ella no es la chica que buscan?

\- Ella no es ninguna Terra o Tara. Ella es Tammy, nuestra amiga y compañera.

\- ¡Entiendan que se están equivocando de persona!

\- Chicas, no... Por favor... – Murmuró Tammy en voz baja, claramente preocupada por lo que sus palabras podrían provocar si hacían enojar a ese hombre. – Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí y lo haré, lo juro. Pero no lastimes a nadie, por favor.

Slade parecía realmente indiferente a las palabras de las chicas; sin embargo, su reacción no era igual para la clara preocupación que Tammy parecía sentir cuando se trataba de ellas.

\- Lo único que quiero es resolver este enigma. Y para eso, necesito que tu amiguita gemela aparezca y ver si realmente son dos personas.

\- ¿Quieres que ella venga? – Murmuró despacio,  y entonces miró de reojo hacia el fragmento de tela negra en la mesa. – ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que aparecerá?

Se escuchó una pequeña risilla surgir de detrás de su máscara. Se paró entonces de su lugar y comenzó a rodear la mesa.

\- Te hago una pequeña visita a tu casa, y al día siguiente ella aparece en mi guarida. ¿Coincidencia?, no lo creo.

De pronto, Slade ya se encontraba justo frente a ella. Tammy dio un paso hacia atrás, intimidada por su cercanía, pero fue lo único que logró avanzar. Extendió entonces su mano hacia ella. Tammy cerró sus ojos con fuerza, paralizada ante la sola idea de lo que le haría. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, sólo la tomó de su barbilla con su mano, obligándola a alzar su rostro hacia él, mas ella ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos. 

\- Es casi como si te estuviera cuidando, ¿no es así? Ella aparecerá. He hecho demasiado ruido como para que no me escuché.

\- ¿Y si no…?

Una vez más lo escuchó reír. Soltó su rostro, y sólo hasta que lo escuchó alejarse unos cuantos pasos se atrevió a abrir de nuevo los ojos; parecía dirigirse a las ventanas que daban al patio.

\- Si no, creo que tendré que conformarme con desquitar mi venganza contra Terra, sólo en ti... – Se detuvo a medio camino, y entonces miró sobre su hombro a las demás rehenes. – Y quizás en ellos... Así que reza porque sí aparezca.

Siguió entonces su camino sin importarle el crudo efecto que su comentario había provocado en todos los presentes. Tammy se dejó caer de sentón en su silla. Miró unos momentos al suelo, y luego miró de nuevo hacia las tres muestras que Slade había dejado en la mesa.

Todo eso era su culpa. Ese hombre estaba ahí por ella, y ahora Sarah, Mary, y todos los demás ahí estaban en grave peligro. Tenía que hacer algo, pero… ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer?, ¿había alguna forma en la que podría salvar a sus amigas? Si fuera realmente esa tal Terra a la que él buscaba, si realmente tuviera esos poderes que describía Chico Bestia…

Por alguna razón, el sólo pensar en eso le provocó un fuerte golpe de ansiedad. Llevó su mano a su pecho, y pudo sentir como su corazón se había acelerado. ¿Por qué le causaba tanta incomodidad el pensar en ello? No importaba; debía enfocarse. No era momento de sentir pánico, o distraerse. Tenía que pensar, pensar en algo rápido. Lo cierto era que sólo tenía dos opciones: la primera, era esperar a que esa chica volviera a aparecer… ¿Pero realmente lo haría? Slade parecía muy seguro de ello. Sin embargo, ella no estaba convencida de querer verla en esos momentos, cuando aún ni siquiera digería por completo lo que Slade le había dicho. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, ¿qué relación había entre ellas dos en realidad?

Tenía aún una segunda opción. Miró sobre su hombro, notando que Slade seguía volteado hacia la ventana. Discretamente introdujo su mano derecha en el bolsillo interno de su saco, extrayendo lo que tenía ahí oculto. No sabía por qué había preferido llevarlo ahí, pero al parecer había sido acertado; de haberlo tenido en su mochila, no sabía lo que ese hombre habría hecho de haberlo encontrado. Se trataba del comunicador amarillo y redondo que Chico Bestia le había dado aquel día. Dijo que si ocupaba ayuda algún día, o si ese hombre volvía a acercársele, le llamara. ¿Pero sería seguro hacerlo?, ¿valdría la pena arriesgarse…?

\- - - -

Para cuando Robin arribó a la escena, la cantidad de personas reunidas frente a la escuela Murakami se había multiplicado, así como la cantidad de policías. Satarfire y Cyborg se encontraban detrás de todas las personas; Starfire se mantenía elevada en el aire para ver mejor, aunque en realidad no había mucho de utilidad que se pudiera ver. Robin estacionó la motocicleta a un lado de la calle y se aproximó a sus compañeros con apuro.

\- ¡Cyborg!, ¿cuál es la situación?

El chico androide lo miró sobre su hombro al oírlo, y luego se giró de nuevo al frente.

\- Los robots de Slade resguardan todas las entradas posibles. Al parecer han colocado dispositivos explosivos por toda la escuela y tiene como rehenes a varios alumnos y profesores. Si alguien pone un pie dentro, amenaza con volarlos a todos.

Robin se sintió intrigado por la información que le acababan de compartir. Entrar a una escuela, tomar alumnos y maestros como rehenes, y colocar explosivos como amenaza; ese definitivamente no era el estilo de Slade. Él siempre había sido mucho más sutil y cuidadoso con sus movimientos. ¿Por qué hacer un despliegue como ese que llamara tanto la atención?

Una silueta comenzó a descender hacia ellos desde el cielo. Los tres alzaron su mirada al mismo tiempo, y vieron a un gran halcón verde bajar y convertirse en su compañero Chico Bestia a unos centímetros del suelo. Fue evidente de inmediato su consternación. Cyborg de seguro le había avisado de lo que ocurría, y al escuchar que era justamente en esa escuela, un fuerte sentimiento de preocupación debió de haberse apoderado de él.

\- ¡Terra! – Exclamó con fuerza, al tiempo que se les acercaba. – ¿Dónde está Terra? ¿Está dentro?

\- Aún no han determinado qué alumnos siguen adentro. – Le informó Cyborg.

\- ¿Creen que Slade haya hecho todo eso por ir tras esa chica? – Cuestionó Starfire, no del todo convencida, aunque Chico Bestia no compartía su duda.

 - ¡Claro que sí! Ella me dijo que Slade fue y la amenazó en su casa hace unas semanas atrás.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que él también piensa que esa chica llamada Tammy es Terra? – Señaló Cyborg, y entonces pareció darse el tiempo para meditar dicha idea. Robin intuyó que su línea de pensamiento era la misma que él había tenido: si Slade iba tras ella, lo suyo iba más allá de una simple teoría; de alguna forma debía estar seguro de que ella era su objetivo. – Si es así, ¿porque armar todo este espectáculo? ¿Por qué no sólo matar a la chica o llevársela con él...?

Eso era justamente lo que Robin se estaba preguntando. Pero por más que lo pensaba, todo eso parecía tener una única explicación posible.

\- Porqué eso es justamente lo quiere, un _“espectáculo”_. – Comentó de pronto con un tono serio. – Lo que Cyborg dice es verdad. Si su objetivo final fuera Tammy Hawk, no hubiera hecho todo esto. Simplemente hubiera ido tras ella directamente. Lo único que tiene sentido es que quiere llamar la atención de alguien.

\- ¿De nosotros? – Señaló Starfire, a lo que Robin respondió negando su cabeza.

\- Esto nunca se ha tratado de nosotros. Esto siempre ha sido entre Slade y Terra.

\- ¿Entonces su verdadero objetivo… Es la otra Terra? – Comentó ahora Cyborg.

\- Es lo más probable. De alguna forma Slade cree… No, más bien está seguro de que existe una relación entre la Terra con la que peleamos y la chica que estudia en esta escuela. Y no sólo eso, sino que de seguro piensa que tomándola prisionera, y haciendo todo este alboroto, llamará su atención y hará que se aparezca. Es obvio que Slade sabe algo de todo este asunto que nosotros ignoramos…

Las palabras de Robin fueron interrumpidas abruptamente, pues su comunicador comenzó a sonar. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no era sólo el suyo, sino también los de sus otros tres compañeros. Cada uno tomó su respectivo comunicador con una mano, y vieron como los cuatro brillaba parpadeante con luces rojas. Era una alerta general.

\- ¿Creen que sea Raven? – Comentó Starfire, igual de confundida que el resto.

Robin no estaba muy convencido de ello, pero era una opción. Activó la llamada entrante para ver de qué se trataba. En la pantalla se mostró un rostro, rodeado de casi pura oscuridad. Se podía distinguir unos grandes ojos azules, y cabellos rubios que caían al frente.

\- Chico Bestia... Chico Bestia, ¿estás ahí? – Se escuchó que una voz susurraba despacio del otro lado de la comunicación. Todos se sorprendieron al oír esa voz… Que todos pudieron reconocer.

De inmediato, Cyborg y Starfire se colocaron detrás de Robin para poder ver la pantalla. Escuchar la voz y ver fotografías era una cosa, pero verla directamente…

\- No puede ser. – Murmuró Cyborg, incrédulo.

\- Es ella. – Señaló Starfire, pronunciando en voz baja lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos.

\- ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡¿Terra?!

Chico Bestia activó su propio comunicador, para que en éste se reflejara justo la misma imagen que ellos miraban. En efecto, aunque no estaba bien iluminado, era claro que se trataba de ella: Tammy Hawk. Activó la cámara para que ella también lo pudiera ver.

\- Ter... Digo, Tammy. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás dentro de la escuela?

\- Chico Bestia, gracias a Dios. – Murmuró la chica al otro lado, un poco aliviada. – Sí, estoy bien, todos estamos bien... Por ahora. Chico Bestia, tengo miedo... Este hombre está loco... Me matará a mí y a mis compañeros si esa chica Terra no viene...

\- ¿Dónde estás, Tammy?

\- Estamos todos atrapados en la cafetería. Me escabullí a la cocina unos momentos, pero no tardará en ver que no estoy. Por favor…

De pronto la imagen en el comunicador se movió y agitó abruptamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tammy ya no aparecía en la imagen, y sólo se alcanzaba a ver sombras.

\- ¿Tammy?, ¡Tammy! – Exclamó Chico Bestia con fuerza, esperando recibir algún tipo de respuesta. Pero no fue lo que esperaba…

\- Eres una chica bastante traviesa, Tammy. – Escucharon surgir de pronto la voz profunda y reconocible de su más conocido archienemigo.

\- ¡Slade! – Masculló el chico de piel verde con furia en su tono.

Slade tomó el comunicador y lo colocó frente a su rostro. Su máscara de un sólo ojo se mostró con claridad en la pantalla.

\- Éste es un asunto personal, Titanes. Ninguno de ustedes debe de intervenir. O de lo contrario...

Lo último que se escuchó fue un crujido, y justo después la señal se cortó por completo.

\- ¡Terra!, ¡no!

Ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo dos veces. Literalmente tiró su comunicador a un lado, y de inmediato tomó la forma de un pequeño ratón.

\- ¡Chico Bestia!, ¡espera! – Intentó indicarle Robin, pero no escuchó para nada.

Usando su reducida forma, comenzó a moverse con gran agilidad entre los pies de las personas paradas frente a la escuela, para abrirse camino hasta ese lugar…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**

**Notas del Autor:**

Vaya, no tienen idea de lo complicada que se me hizo escribir este capítulo, más específicamente la escena de **Robin** y **Starfire**. Y antes de que alguien quiera señalarme que Robin y Starfire ya se habían dado otro beso en la película de **_Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo_** _, sólo quiero recordarles que en las Notas Iniciales del **Capítulo 01** , justamente mencioné: _

_\- En este Fanfic se omite lo ocurrido en la película **Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo**._

_Así que no pueden decir que no se los advertí. Y si es que se dieron otro beso durante la serie previo a esa película, la verdad no lo recuerdo, pero ya estoy viejo y mi memoria es poco confiable. Pero bueno, quizás lo ocurrido aquí pueda llegar a molestar o incomodar a algunos. Sin embargo, aunque esta historia toca muchos temas diferentes, al final del día es un Fanfic de **Robin** y **Raven**. Aun así, he procurado a lo largo de sus capítulos no omitir que en la serie se dejó muy claro que había algo entre **Robin** y **Starfire** , como he visto que algunas historias prefieren hacer. Lo que sí puedo aceptar es que alguno me quiera señalar que en la escena en cuestión, haya sentido a Starfire un poco fuera del personaje. Ciertamente intenté evitarlo, pero era una situación en la que no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Todo lo que puse, lo coloqué a cómo yo en lo personal sentía que sería su reacción, pero tal vez mi manera de explorar el tema no fue la mejor por completo, aunque en lo personal me pareciera adecuada para el tipo de historia que deseaba realizar. El qué tan en lo correcto estaba, eso dependerá de ustedes._

_A paso lento, pero cada vez estamos más cerca del final. Recuerden por favor dejarme todos sus comentarios y opiniones. Nos leemos luego._


	18. Capitulo 18. Cómo en los Viejos Tiempos

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 18  
** ** _“Cómo en los Viejos Tiempos”_**  

El pequeño ratón verde logró pasar el gran mar de piernas sin ser detectado por nadie. Luego, se escabulló dentro del perímetro de la escuela, más allá del cerco policíaco, y comenzó a avanzar al ras del muro exterior, moviéndose entre los arbustos. Los robots de Slade patrullaban todo el patio, pero siempre habría algún instante de tiempo en el que se presentaría un punto ciego, en especial si se trataba de algo tan pequeño como él. Cuando el momento fue el adecuado, se abrió camino hacia la pared lateral del edificio principal, y se escabulló por un agujero al interior de la pared. Una vez dentro, comenzó a moverse por el cableado interno, dirigiéndose en dirección a donde estaba la cafetería, justo donde Tammy le había dicho que Slade los tenía prisioneros.

El lugar estaba lleno de robots asesinos, por no mencionar las toneladas de explosivos que habían colocado. Además, pese a no tener poderes especiales más allá de sus mejoradas habilidades físicas, Slade era quizás uno de los enemigos más temibles que habían enfrentado; uno de los más inteligentes, astutos, inmorales y sádicos. Por donde lo viera, entrar de esa forma él solo a terreno peligroso, era una irresponsabilidad, por no decir una locura. Lo peor era que si tenía problemas, sus amigos no podrían apoyarlo sin arriesgarse a que los explosivos detonaran.

Todos esos pensamientos le recorrían la cabeza mientras seguía avanzando por la pared, pero nada de eso le importaba realmente. Cuando se trataba de Terra, Chico Bestia no podía ser parcial, ni objetivo, ni mucho menos racional. Muchos dirían que era una verdadera estupidez. ¿Cómo era posible que aún después de todo lo que había pasado, aún seguía comportándose así con ella? Terra los había traicionado y engañado, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, o incluso no tenía como probar sin lugar a duda que Tammy Hawk era Terra. Pero ahí estaba, preocupándose por ella, arriesgándose por ella, queriendo protegerla y defenderla de cualquier mal, incluso del desgraciado de Slade.

¿Qué era lo que realmente lo llevaba a hacerlo? Era algo que estaba más allá de su deber de superhéroe, más allá de su deber de amigo... Era algo que él pensaba que tenía ya muy claro desde hace mucho, pero no era así. No fue hasta ese momento, mientras se acercaba más y más a su destino, en el que al fin no tuvo la menor duda, ni en su mente ni en su corazón…

Estaba enamorado de Terra, esa era la única e irrefutable verdad. A pesar de todos los altibajos, a pesar de lo complicada de su situación, a pesar de que no sabía lo que realmente ella sentía, o solía sentir por él, simplemente era así. Eso era lo que lo movía y lo empujaba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, eso era lo que lo hacía hacer esa irresponsabilidad, esa estupidez. No sabía en qué terminaría todo eso, no sabía si algún día volvería a recordarlo, o si podría volver a haber entre ellos la misma confianza que en aquel entonces. Pero fuera lo que fuera a pasar, no tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento o duda. Sólo sabía que debía ir a ese sitio, y patearle el trasero al maldito que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima...

Slade había bloqueado todas las entradas convencionales, pero no las tomas de corriente. Al llegar a la cafetería, desde su perspectiva reducida sólo podía ver un tumulto de personas reunidas en el centro. Se metió de nuevo en la pared y comenzó a moverse por dentro hasta el techo, para poder pararse en una de las lámparas superiores y ver mejor. Pudo ver a los rehenes amordazados en el suelo, y a Slade, parado en un extremo, sujetando con fuerza el brazo a...

\- _"¡Terra!"_

Tammy intentaba oponer resistencia, pero no podía aplicar la suficiente ante la considerable fuerza del villano.

\- Tu pequeña travesura me molesta de sobremanera, Tammy. – Escuchó que Slade decía con serenidad. – Era más que obvio que los Titanes vendrían al enterarse de lo que ocurría. Esperaba que los explosivos los mantuvieran alejados lo más posible, para darle tiempo a nuestra invitada de llegar a la fiesta. Sin embargo, tú mensaje podría haber despertado una reacción emocional en ellos que podría arruinar ese plan, y hacerlos actuar antes de lo previsto.

\- Ya deja esto, por favor. – Le decía Tammy, con marcada preocupación en su voz. – Si es a mí a quién quieres, deja a los demás.

\- Oh, ese es precisamente lo que voy a hacer. – Entonces, comenzó a jalarla hacia una de las puertas trucadas. – Tú  y yo nos iremos antes de que los Titanes entren. Y tus amigos se quedaran aquí para ser nuestra pantalla de humo... En más de una forma.

Slade sacó en ese momento de su cinturón un objeto alargado con un botón rojo en un extremo; Tammy supo de inmediato lo que era.

\- ¡No!, ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!

Comenzó a intentar zafarse de su agarre, a jalonear, e incluso intentó sujetarse de una de las columnas con su mano libre, patearlo y morderlo… Pero ese hombre seguía jalándola con él.

\- Esperemos que nuestra amiga sepa donde alcanza...

El ratón verde saltó en ese mismo instante de la lámpara del techo, pero justo después su forma cambió drásticamente a la de un gran hipopótamo. Al ver el gran cuerpo aproximarse hacia él, Slade se lanzó rápidamente hacia un lado junto con Tammy para esquivarlo. El hipopótamo resquebrajó el suelo tras su caída, y después tomó de nuevo su forma original.

\- ¡Chico Bestia! – Exclamó Tammy con emoción, pero de inmediato Slade la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo por el cuello, y la pegó con fuerza contra él.

\- Fuiste más rápido de lo que había predicho, Chico Bestia.

\- Déjala en paz, Slade. O si no...

\- Yo cuidaría mejor tus amenazas, viejo amigo.

Alzó entonces su mano derecha, para que el Titán pudiera ver claramente el detonador que sujetaba. Este acto tensó de inmediato a todos.

\- ¿A quién intentas engañar? No volarás la escuela contigo dentro; morirías también.

Slade comenzó a reír de esa forma tan prepotente que siempre le desesperaba.

\- No tientes tu suerte. ¿Quieres saber qué aprendí de mi último encuentro con la muerte? Que en realidad, no es tan mala...

Acercó su dedo pulgar peligrosamente al botón rojo. Chico Bestia se paralizó, ya que por un momento creyó que en efecto lo presionaría, pero sólo lo mantuvo pegado a él; con sólo ejercer un poco más de presión...

¿Qué tan posible sería que se atreviera realmente a hacerlo? Slade estaba un poco loco, ¿pero tanto así? Cómo fuera, no podía arriesgarse, no con tantas personas ahí, no con Tammy ahí... Bajó sus brazos y retiró de su semblante cualquier intención de atacarlo de frente; Slade pareció complacido con ello.

\- Así me gusta.

Sin soltar a Tammy, acercó su otra mano a su cinturón, accionando un botón que pareció hacer reaccionar a los robots que se encontraban ahí. Cinco de ellos se elevaron del suelo con sus propulsores, y se lanzaron contra Chico Bestia en formación. El Titán de inmediato tomó la forma de un mono, y comenzó a saltar con agilidad, esquivando los rayos que los robots comenzaban a dispararle de sus ojos.

Aprovechando esa pequeña distracción, Slade continuó su camino hacia la salida junto con su rehén, y los otros cinco robots que lo seguían desde atrás.

\- Tú y yo nos vamos ahora, Tammy.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Chico Bestia vio como Slade se llevaba a Tammy e intento acércaselas, pero los robots no le dejaban dar ni un sólo paso hacia ellos. La puerta seguía bloqueada con las mesas y sillas, pero Slade no tenía tiempo para quedarse a retirarlas. En su lugar, sacó una pequeña bomba de forma esférica de su cinturón y la arrojó con fuerza al tumulto. Las sillas y mesas volaron en pedazos, al igual que la puerta, y de esa forma se abrió camino para su huida.

\- - - -

El distante estruendo de la explosión resonó hasta llegar a la gente que estaba afuera de la escuela, incluidos los demás Titanes. La gente comenzó a conmocionarse y agitarse, y la policía intentó por todos los medios calmarla.

\- ¿Detonó las bombas? – Comentó Starfire, quien desde su perspectiva podía ver un poco de humo surgir a lo lejos.

\- La explosión fue muy pequeña, debió haber sido otra cosa. – Señaló Cyborg.

Alzó entonces su brazo derecho, y levantó un panel colocado en su antebrazo, en el que se encontraba una pequeña computadora, que servía de terminal para aquella que tenían en la torre. Accionó rápidamente algunas opciones, y luego de unos segundos un holograma azul fue proyectado desde su antebrazo justo frente a él; parecía ser planos en tres dimensiones.

\- Tammy dijo que estaban en la cafetería. Descargué los planos de la escuela. Según esto, la cafetería se encuentra aquí. – Un pequeño punto rojo fue señalado justo en el sitio en el que se suponía estaba la cafetería de la escuela. – Si logramos entrar al terreno por el gimnasio sin ser vistos, podríamos tomarlo por sorpresa, en especial si Chico Bestia lo distrae.

\- Es muy arriesgado. – Comentó Robin con seriedad, sin estar muy convencido de la idea.

\- El que Chico Bestia esté ahí ya lo hace arriesgado. Debemos...

De pronto, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar con algo de fuerza; no mucha, pero sí la suficiente como para que ellos, y el resto de las personas lo sintieran. Las alarmas de algunos autos cercanos se accionaron, y las ventanas temblaron ligeramente. Pero así como el temblor vino, luego se fue… Literalmente. No fue un movimiento que se mantuvo bajo de ellos, sino que pareció moverse. En un parpadeo estaba en su posición, y al siguiente parecía haber avanzado hacia el tumulto de gente, y luego continuar su camino… Hasta la escuela.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso...? – Comentó Cyborg confundido, una vez que el temblor pasó.

Robin, por su parte, más que confundido, parecía sorprendido…

\- Oh, no.

\- - - -

Luego de un rato, Chico Bestia se las había arreglado para destruir los cinco robots que Slade había dejado para entretenerlo; claro, no sin recibir algunos golpes y rayos, pero todo era gajes del oficio. Embistió al último que quedaba de pie, tomando forma de rinoceronte, y estampándolo contra la pared.

Se tomó sólo un segundo para descansar y recobrar el aliento, y luego miró alrededor, detectando el sitio exacto por el que Slade se había ido. Sin embargo, antes de salir tras él, se apresuró hacia el resto de los rehenes, específicamente hacia Sarah y Mary, y comenzó a desatarlas. Slade había dicho que detonaría el lugar como una distracción en cuanto pudiera, así que no podía dejarlos ahí.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien?

\- Ese loco se llevó a Tammy. – Comentó Mary de ímpetu.

\- ¡Tienes que salvarla! – Le secundó Sarah de inmediato.

\- ¡Lo haré!, descuiden.

Una vez que las liberó, se incorporó de nuevo y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

\- Desaten a los otros y salga aquí. Tengan cuidado, aún hay más robots por los pasillos.

Dicho eso, tomó la forma de un _cheeta_ , y salió a toda velocidad. Las chicas por su lado, empezaron a hacer justamente lo que les había indicado.

Una vez en el patio, Chico Bestia se viró en todas direcciones, intentando detectar hacia donde se habían ido Slade y Tammy.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Escuchó que la reconocible voz de Tammy gritaba a lo lejos, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a correr en dicha dirección.

Gracias a la gran velocidad del animal que había tomado, logró alcanzarlos lo más rápido posible. Slade avanzaba por el patio, seguido detrás por sus cinco robots, y jalando a Tammy con él. Aumentó aún más la velocidad cuando fue capaz de verlos, y tenía pensado lanzársele encima, literalmente como un animal salvaje. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, el suelo bajo sus patas comenzó a temblar con fuerza, haciéndolo frenar. Slade a su vez también tuvo que detenerse y hacer lo posible para no caer por lo abrupto del movimiento.

Antes de que cualquier pudiera aunque fuera pensar en una teoría sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, la tierra se abrió más adelante, y de dicha grieta salió casi volando una silueta delgada, que se elevó en el aire unos metros, para luego caer de pie justo frente a Slade y Tammy. La extraña silueta alzó su cabeza, haciendo que sus largos cabellos rubios se agitaran con el movimiento. Volteó a verlos fijamente a través de los agujeros de su máscara, y sonrió ampliamente con marcada malicia.

\- Hola, Slade. – Murmuró con un tono algo provocador. – Al fin te encontré…

\- Tú… - Murmuró Chico Bestia, justo antes de tomar de nuevo su apariencia original.

Era ella, la chica del día anterior, la otra Terra. Robin había mencionado justamente que todo ese asunto podría haber sido justamente para llamar su atención. ¿Eso significaba que Slade había obtenido justamente lo que deseaba? Con su máscara era difícil decirlo con seguridad, pero al menos su postura mostraba bastante tranquilidad.

\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí, Tammy. – Murmuró con un tono juguetón, sujetando de nuevo a la chica rubia contra él con un brazo; Tammy miraba fijamente a la recién llegada, aparentemente con sorpresa… Pero no mucha. – El interesante giro inesperado en el clímax de esta novela de misterio. Tammy Hawk y la supuesta Terra, juntas en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo.

Tammy no respondió nada. Miró de reojo a Slade unos instantes, y luego volteó de nuevo a ver a la chica delante de ella.

\- ¿Hiciste tanto escándalo sólo para verme? – Comentó Terra burlona, colocando sus manos en su cintura. – ¿Debería de sentirme halagada?

\- Me gusta pensar que sé hacer que una dama se sienta especial. Bueno, ya que estamos los tres aquí reunidos, dime… - Apretó en ese momento su brazo contra el cuello de Tammy, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemidito de dolor. – ¿Quién eres tú en realidad? Y más importante aún, ¿quién es esta chica?

Terra miró de reojo a la chica que Slade aprisionaba con su grueso brazo, y ella la miró a su vez.

\- No tengo idea de quién es esa chica, aunque es bastante guapa. – Señaló rápidamente con cierto desinterés.  

\- La Terra que yo conocí, solía decir mejores mentiras.

En ese momento, dirigió su mano libre hacia su espalda, sacando de una pistola totalmente negra de su funda, y presionando el cañón contra la cabeza de Tammy. Ese acto dejó helados, tanto a Chico Bestia, como a la propia Tammy… Pero también pareció tener una fuerte reacción en la cuarta persona en el patio.

\- ¡No!, ¡espera! – Exclamó apresurada, dando un paso hacia el frente y alzando una mano. Ese sólo acto fue bastante revelador.

\- Mucha preocupación para alguien que no tienes idea de quién es, ¿no? – Comentó Slade con ironía en su voz.

La supuesta Terra guardó silencio. Su sonrisa maliciosa había desaparecido, y ahora su atención estaba totalmente puesta en la pistola contra la cabeza de Tammy.

\- Deja de jugar, Slade. – Mencionó de pronto, aparentemente con algo más de confianza. – Es a Terra a quien quieres, ¿o no? Pues…

En ese momento, dirigió su mano derecha hacia la máscara que traía consigo, y de un sólo jalón lento, la retiró completo de su cabeza. Su rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, todo lo que ésta ocultaba quedó totalmente expuesto por primera vez. Aunque algunos dirían que lo que estaba debajo de esa máscara no tenía por qué ser una sorpresa, lo cierto es que lo fue… Ese rostro redondo, esos ojos grandes y azules, esa nariz pequeña y sonrisa confiada… No había la menor duda…

\- Yo soy Terra, la única e irrepetible…

\- Terra… - Murmuró Chico Bestia en voz baja, totalmente atónito. Sin embargo, su asombro no se acercaba siquiera al de Tammy.

En cuanto logró ver su rostro, su respiración se cortó de golpe. Era… Idéntica, idéntica a ella. El mismo rostro, los mismos ojos…

\- ¿Por qué? – Susurró tan despacio, que difícilmente Chico Bestia y Terra pudieron escucharla. – ¿Por qué tienes mí rostro? ¡¿Por qué?!

Terra pareció sentirse un poco incomoda por la mirada de Tammy, y tuvo que virarse hacia otro lado.

\- Interesante, esa reacción de sorpresa sí parece genuina. – Señaló Slade, al parecer no tan impresionado como los otros dos. – ¿Significa eso que nunca había visto tu rostro? ¿Sería acaso que esa nueva máscara que comenzaste a usar era precisamente para ocultar tu rostro de ella?

\- Sólo quise cambiar un poco mi _look_. Tú usas máscara, Robin usa máscara. ¿Es un crimen?

\- Cómo sea, si creías que me iba a sorprender el que tuvieras el mismo rostro que Terra, lamento decepcionarte, querida. De hecho, más bien me hubiera sorprendido que no fuera así. Pero como ves, no eres la única con esa característica. – Acercó entonces el costado de la pistola, y presionó el frío material contra su mejilla. De nuevo, esto pareció sobresaltar al Terra.

\- ¡Déjala en paz!

Sus ojos y manos comenzaron a brilla con un fuerte resplandor dorado, y la tierra comenzó abrirse justo debajo de él. Slade se movió con agilidad hacia un lado, justo antes de que picos de piedra brotaran de la tierra en dónde estaba parado.

\- Veo que quieres empezar a jugar rudo desde un inicio.

Apartó su arma de Tammy, y en su lugar la usó para presionar el mismo botón en su cinturón que había usado en la cafetería. La reacción fue muy similar, e igualmente los cinco robots que lo acompañaban parecieron reaccionar, pero no eran los únicos. Todos los demás robots que estaban en el resto de la escuela, comenzaron a aproximarse con rapidez. Los que estaban en los tejados empezaron a descender al patio; los que estaban en el interior del edificio, empezaron a travesar las ventanas; y los que estaban por los patios, comenzaron a acercarse con rapidez a ese punto. En tan sólo unos segundos, todos ellos se aproximaron y colocaron justo alrededor de Terra.

La chica de cabellos rubios, sin embargo, no parecía siquiera mutarse ante el gran ejército que la tenía rodeada. De hecho, sonrió con tranquilidad, e incluso se retiró tranquilamente un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

\- Creo que la edad ya te pegó, Slade. ¿Olvidaste acaso el nuevo truco que te enseñé?

Sus ojos y manos comenzaron de nuevo a brillar, y entonces alzó éstas hacia los robots. Sin embargo, no pasó nada. Ningún robot fue movido de su lugar, ni un sólo centímetro. Esto la extrañó de sobremanera.

\- ¿Ves lo gracioso que es el paso del tiempo? – Escuchó a Slade comentar desde su posición. – Antes todo se construía con madera, luego todo era de metal. Ahora puedes hacer lo que sea con plástico, y polímeros sintéticos...

Terra miró de reojo una vez más a los robots. No tenía que ser una genio para entender a lo que quería llegar con eso.

\- Veo que viniste preparado. Muy probablemente tampoco tu armadura o esa pistola son de metal, ¿no? Muy listo, pero no tanto. Tus juguetes podrán ser de plástico. ¡Pero olvidas que tengo armas ilimitadas justo bajo mis pies!

La tierra comenzó a temblar y pedazos de roca comenzaron a elevarse, y a volar por los aires como proyectiles. Los robots comenzaron a moverse al tiempo con agilidad para esquivar sus ataques, y también arreglándoselas para atacarla a ella con sus rayos, o algunos directamente y de frente. Terra reaccionaba con rapidez a cada una de sus aproximaciones. Alzaba paredes de piedra para repelerlos, los atacaba con sus propios proyectiles, alzaba grandes trozos de tierra para atacar varios al mismo tiempo. En su mayoría parecía no tener mucho problema. Sin embargo, eran muchos, y la atacaban en todas direcciones. No tardó mucho en ser evidente que tenía problemas para poder tener su atención puesta en cada uno.

Mientras estaba concentrada en lo que tenía al frente, uno de ellos se colocó justo detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de rojo, listos para dispararle. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un enorme gorila de pelaje verde oscuro dio un largo salto hacia él, aplastándolo con sus grandes manos contra el suelo. Terra escuchó el estruendo, y rápidamente se giró sobre sí misma, sólo para ver unos instantes al gorila, y luego a Chico Bestia recobrando su forma.

\- Chico Bestia. – Comentó algo sorprendida, aunque no era posible decir si era por verlo ahí, o por verlo ayudarla.

La verdad era que Chico Bestia también parecía un poco sorprendido; era como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado casi por sí solo. En un momento estaba parado ahí, y al siguiente estaba aplastando el robot en cuanto vio que estaba por atacarla. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Volteó a ver a la chica rubia, quien también lo miraba a él. Ese cruce de miradas, fue un momento bastante extraño, y hasta cierto punto incómodo. Pero no era como cuando veía y estaba con Tammy; ese momento se sentía más…

No tuvieron mucho tiempo de intercambiar palabras, si es que alguno tenía pensado decir algo. Los robots comenzaron a reagruparse y a volver a rodearlos, ahora a los dos. Ambos comenzaron a retroceder, y cuando menos lo pensaron, sus espaldas terminaron por toparse la una contra la otra. Ambos se miraron sobre sus hombros por unos instantes y luego voltearon a ver de nuevo a sus enemigos.

\- Cómo en los viejos tiempos, Chico Bestia; ¿o no? – Escuchó que ella le comentaba con naturalidad.

\- Supongo que sí.

Todos los robots se le lanzaron encima en manada al mismo tiempo. Chico Bestia volvió a tomar la forma de un Gorila, y comenzó a aplastar a cuanto se acercara lo suficiente a él. Terra comenzó a elevar pilares de piedra alrededor de ellos, golpeando y alejando a los atacantes. Los dos comenzaron a girar al mismo ritmo, a atacar, y defenderse a sí mismo y al otro. Se notaba una gran coordinación entre ellos, casi como si supieran lo que el otro estaba por hacer. Chico Bestia lanzaba su enorme brazo con fuerza para golpear a un robot, y casi al mismo tiempo Terra se agachaba para esquivarlo sin que él tuviera que decir que lo hiciera. Un robot se acercaba a Chico Bestia, y Terra alzaba un muro de piedra para impedirle el paso. Terra alzaba a Chico Bestia en una plataforma de piedra, y luego éste se dejaba caer contra los robots en forma de elefante, aplastando a gran número de ellos. Todo surgía tan natural, como si no hubiera pasado ya muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que pelaron juntos. Sí, ese momento se sentía más… Familiar…

Slade se había mantenido al margen de toda esa acción, limitándose a sólo observar el combate.

\- ¿No te parece tierno? – Comentó con un tono sarcástico. – Siempre me conmueven estas reconciliaciones de enamorados.

Tammy no pareció entender a qué se refería. Seguía aún intentando encontrarle alguna lógica a todo eso, pero debía aceptar que lo que menos había en todo eso era lógica. Estaba tan distraída en ello, que apenas y fue consciente de que Slade comenzó a jalarla de nuevo con él en la misma dirección en la que dirigían en un inicio.

\- Ya tienes a Tara, ella era a quien querías, ¿o no? – Le cuestionó, nerviosa. – ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? ¿Qué más quieres?

\- En lo que a mí respecta, las dos son Terra. Y me pienso deshacer de las dos… De una primero, por supuesto.

Un bumerang voló por el aire directo hacia él desde un costado, golpeándolo con fuerza en su cabeza. Su máscara lo protegió, pero igualmente pareció sentir bastante el golpe. Al mirar al suelo para identificar el objeto que lo había golpeado, lo pudo reconocer de inmediato, así como a la persona que lo había lanzado.

\- ¡Alto ahí, Slade!

En un instante, tres de los Titanes restantes se colocaron justo en su camino. Robin y Cyborg se aproximaron corriendo, mientras Starfire volaba sobre ellos.

\- Vaya, qué agradable reunión. – Murmuró con algo de frustración.

\- Suelta a la chica. – Le indicó Robin, al tiempo que sacaba su vara _bo_.

\- ¿Por qué no me obligas?

Extendió en ese momento su pistola al frente y comenzó a dispararle a cada uno consecutivamente. Los tres Titanes se disiparon y comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor, buscando la forma de atacarlo. Sería imposible pelear con los tres y aprehender a Tammy al mismo tiempo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que tirarla de forma violenta al suelo, aparándola de él. Una vez que su otra mano estuvo libre, sacó una segunda pistola, y comenzó a dispararles al tiempo que se movía para mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

Una parte de los robots de Slade no tardaron en ir en su auxilio, empezando a atacar a los demás Titanes. Mientras Starfire y Cyborg se encargaban de ellos, Robin se abrió pasó directo y sin espera hacia Slade. Éste dio tres disparos, mismos que Robin esquivó con su destacable agilidad. Una vez que estuvo cerca, logró desarmar a Slade con movimiento rápido de su Bo, y sus armas salieron volando hacia un lado. El villano sin embargo no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Retrocedió varios metros de él, y sacó una sorpresa más de su armamento oculto: dos empuñadoras, de las que con un sólo movimiento de sus muñecas, surgieron dos hojas plegables, convirtiéndose en dos afiladas _katanas_. Atacó con fuerza al Chico Maravilla con sus dos armas, y Robin se defendió con su vara de metal.

Tammy se quedó sentada en el piso, con su espalda contra la pared del edificio, y a la sombra de un árbol. Miraba hacia Chico Bestia y Terra peleando de un lado, luego a Robin y Slade, y por último a Starfire y Cyborg. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía correr y huir?, ¿o sería más seguro quedarse ahí? ¿Cómo se había metido en todo eso? Súper Héroes, Villanos, robots, bombas, gente que hacía temblar el suelo… Nada de eso tenía algo que ver con ella. Se agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, como si hacerlo le ayudara de alguna forma a aclarar su mente. Nada tenía que ver con ella, nada de eso tenía lugar en su vida perfecta y tranquila de estudiante de preparatoria… No, ella no tendría por qué estar ahí… Ella no quería estar ahí…

Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas; ni siquiera supo en qué dirección iba, sólo empezó a correr sin fijarse.

\- ¡Espera! – Le gritó Starfire al ver por el rabillo del ojo que comenzaba a correr. Quiso alcanzarla, pero los robots se lo impidieron.

Tammy apenas y pudo avanzar unos diez metros, cuando dos de los robots de Slade le cortaron el paso. Tuvo que detenerse abruptamente, y terminó cayendo de sentón al suelo de nuevo. Los dos robots parecieron examinarla y escanearla, poniendo principal atención en los rasgos de su rostro. Parecieron reconocerla como su objetivo y entonces sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de rojo. Tammy se cubrió como pudo con sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Creyó que en cualquier momento sentiría el calor de los rayos láser quemándole la piel, pero no fue así.

Un gran muro de roca se alzó justo frente a ella y la protegió de los rayos de los robots, aunque terminó en pedazos justo después de ello. Cuando Tammy logró voltear a ver de nuevo, pudo notar la silueta de Terra saltando sobre ella en contra de los robots. Sus puños se habían cubierto de roca, creando la apariencia de dos enormes puños, y golpeó con cada uno de los robots con ellos, destruyéndoles las cabezas. Luego, alzó dos grandes pedazos de tierra del suelo y los hizo chocar uno contra el otro con los robots en medio, y así haciendo añicos sus cuerpos.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! – Le preguntó notoriamente alarmada, volteándola a ver sobre su hombro.

\- Tú… Tú… - Susurró Tammy con apenas un hilo de voz, empezando a hacerse hacia atrás en el suelo. – ¿Quién eres tú en realidad? ¿Qué eres tú?

\- Te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿recuerdas? – Se giró por completo a ella, y se le acercó con mucha cautela. – Soy Tara, soy tu amiga. Estoy aquí para cuidarte.

\- ¿Por qué eres igual a mí? ¿De dónde me conoces? ¡¿Por qué ese hombre dijo que tenemos el mismo ADN?!

Terra se quedó paralizada al escuchar esa última pregunta.

\- Escucha… Te lo explicaré… ¿De acuerdo? Sólo…

Más robots se dirigieron en ese momento justo a donde ellas dos estaban, comenzando a disparar sus rayos. Terra no esperó y de inmediato tomó a Tammy y la hizo a un lado, para poder repeler a ambos robots con sus poderes. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia se le adelantó, aplastando a ambos contra el suelo, en forma de gorila.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró Terra con cierta duda.

Chico Bestia recobró su forma y entonces volteó a verla con seriedad. Centró entonces su atención en Tammy tirada en el suelo, y se dirigió de inmediato a ayudarla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

\- Sí, eso creo…

Terra desvió su mirada hacia otro lado al ver a Chico Bestia ayudando a Tammy. Se le notaba una gran preocupación en su acto, algo que por alguna razón pareció hacerla sentir incómoda.

\- ¡Esos eran los últimos! – Escucharon que la voz de Cyborg exclamaba, y entonces los tres vieron como él y Starfire se aproximaban hacia donde ellos estaban. Sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron el seco al ver con claridad el rostro de Terra, quien los volteaba a ver con una expresión fría en su ojo izquierdo, mientras el otro era cubierto con su largo cabello rubio. – Wow… Terra… - Comentó en voz baja, y luego se volteó hacia Tammy. – Y Terra…

La opinión fue la misma: las dos eran idénticas, y las dos eran idénticas a Terra.

\- ¿Tú eres contra quien peleamos el día de ayer? – La preguntó Starfire confusa, a la que chica que usaba la camiseta negra y pantalones cafés.

\- Qué perspicaz, te felicito. – Le respondió con un tono seco y sarcástico. – Veo que ya estás mejor. Tal vez debí haberte golpeando con una bola de basura más grande…

Ese comentario pareció hacer enojar tanto a Starfire, como a Cyborg y Chico Bestia. Éste último, se paró frente a Tammy de forma protectora, casi como si temiera que la Terra frente a ellos fuera a intentar algo.

\- Habla ahora. – Le exigió Chico Bestia de inmediato. – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Nos debes una explicación.

Terra guardó silencio, y siguió mirándolos con la misma expresión fría. Le echó un vistazo uno a uno, primero a Chico Bestia, luego a Tammy detrás de él, luego a Starfire, y por último a Cyborg. Todos parecían igual de deseosos de escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- Yo… No les debo nada…

En ese momento, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y ante sus ojos su cuerpo fue tragado por la tierra, literalmente, justo frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Espera! – Exclamó el chico de piel verde con fuerza, pero fue tarde; había desaparecido por completo de su vista.

Al mismo tiempo, Robin seguía combatiendo con Slade. Justo como lo recordaba, las habilidades de combate de Slade eran increíbles. Su agilidad, su fuerza, el cómo saber qué movimiento hacer y cuando hacerlo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, Robin parecía poder mantener el ritmo en esa ocasión. Lograba cubrir y esquivar sus ataques con mayor libertad, e incluso lograba atacarlo. Se notaba que el villano aún tenía cierta ventaja sobre él, pero el combate se sentía mucho más parejo.

\- Veo que has mejorado. – Comentó Slade, teniendo sus dos espadas totalmente pegadas contra su vara, ejerciendo presión. – Batman estaría orgulloso.

\- ¡No necesito que tú me lo digas!

Robin movió con fuerza su vara de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que Slade se alejara de él unos cuantos pasos. En ese preciso momento, la tierra volvió a temblar, concentrándose al parecer justo debajo de Slade.

Picos de roca comenzaron a surgir del suelo, obligándolo a moverse con rapidez hacia un lado. Junto con uno de esos picos, Terra salió disparada del suelo, y luego se dejó caer hacia Slade, extendiendo su pierna para darle una patada directa. Slade apenas estaba recuperando la compostura luego de un salto, y recibió la patada directo en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo un poco.

\- Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Murmuró mientras intentaba recuperar el balance tras la patada. Terra había quedado de pie, solo a un metro delante de Robin. – Mis dos discípulos, juntos en mi contra. Esto no podría ser más conmovedor.

\- Nada de juntos. Yo me encargaré de ti de una vez por todas, sola.

\- Espera, no te dejaré hacerlo. – Señaló Robin, y de inmediato intentó acercársele y colocar una mano en su hombro. Sin embargo, sin que ella tuviera que mover ni un musculo, una piedra se alzó del suelo y se dirigió con fuerza contra el abdomen de Robin, empujándolo varios metros hacia atrás y sacándole todo el aire.

\- Cómo estaba diciendo…

Sin más espera, Terra se lanzó rápidamente en contra de Slade. Éste sin dudarlo empezó a atacarla con sus espadas cuando se le acercó, pero Terra no tuvo problema en detener las hojas con sus manos, y al parecer desintegrar las hojas de acero con sus poderes. Luego, hizo que los pedazos levitaran, y luego salieran volando en su contra como pequeños proyectiles. Slade corrió velozmente para esquivar los fragmentos, y después se protegió detrás de un árbol.

\- Así que descubriste como controlar tus poderes sin mí, y además aprendiste a manejar también el metal. Me impresionas.

\- Gracias, maestro.

El pedazo de tierra en el que se encontraba el árbol, comenzó a elevarse rápidamente junto con Slade, y después se fue directo contra el edificio. Slade logró saltar en el último momento, y el árbol se estrelló con fuerza, rompiendo algunas ventanas y agrietando el cemento. Slade cayó al suelo de cabeza, y luego comenzó a rodar un poco. Tras el impacto, su máscara se desprendió y salió volando en la dirección contraria. Su cabello, totalmente blanco y corto, quedó expuesto. Se quedó en el suelo unos instantes, aturdido tras esa dolorosa caída. Intentó levantarse, pero entonces grilletes de piedra comenzaron a formarse en sus muñecas y tobillos, y lo sujetaron con fuerza al suelo. Quedó boca arriba, totalmente sujeto e inmovilizado.

El rostro de Slade era el de un hombre adulto, de complexiones fuertes, pero refinadas. Tenía cabello corto, totalmente blanco, y una barba de candado, también totalmente blanca. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto con un parche negro, debajo del cual se podía notar algunas cicatrices que marcaban la piel. Su ojo izquierdo era azul claro, y tenía una expresión serena y penetrante. Estaba herido de la frente, y un camino de sangre el recorría el rostro.

\- Slade Wilson, al fin no conocemos cara a cara, por decirlo de alguna forma. – Escuchó a Terra murmurar con confianza. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que se le aproximaba por un costado. – Debo admitir que eres más apuesto de lo que pensaba, para ser un viejo amargado.

\- Debo reconocer que una vez más te subestimé. – Comentó Slade, aparentando completa tranquilidad. – Supongo que ahora me mataras, ¿no? No sería la primera vez…

\- ¿Cómo adivinaste?

Terra se paró en ese momento justo a su lado. Sus ojos brillaron de dorado, y alzó su mano derecha al cielo. Una gran acumulación de roca y tierra comenzó a alzarse sobre ella, y se fue moldeando hasta formar un gran pico de roca que apuntaba hacia abajo. Lo elevó más y más, hasta colocarlo a una gran altura, y lo hizo ubicarse justo sobre Slade. El Villano miró con tranquilidad el objeto flotando sobre él.

\- ¡Espera! – Escuchó que gritaban detrás de ella.

Al mirar sobre su hombro, vio a los cuatro Titanes, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Gritó Robin, casi como una orden. – ¡Se terminó!, ¡no tienes que matarlo!

\- No me digas qué tengo y no tengo que hacer.

Alzó su pie derecho unos centímetros y luego lo hizo chocar con fuerza con el suelo. La tierra se abrió bajo sus pies, y los cuatro cayeron en una zanja que los cubrió hasta el cuello. Luego la tierra volvió a cerrarse, y los cuatro quedaron atrapados. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia logró escapar, tomando de inmediato la forma de una pequeña mosca.

\- ¡No tienes que hacer esto!, ¡no eres una asesina como él! – Le dijo el Chico de Piel verde, tomándola de pronto de su brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Si lo soy! – Le gritó con enojo sin voltear a verlo. – Siempre lo he sido… Siempre he sido justo igual a él…

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Si en verdad eres Terra, sé que no es así. Terra es una buena persona, es una heroína, es nuestra amiga… ¡Y es la persona que yo…!

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡no quiero oírlo!

Terra lo golpeó con fuerza con su codo, apartándolo de ella. Antes de que intentara detenerla de nuevo, dejó caer su brazo, y el gran pico de piedra comenzó a desplomarse con fuerza hacia Slade.

\- ¡No!

Slade, sin embargo, no parecía alterado. Miraba ese gran pico acercarse a él, y parecía aceptarlo con naturalidad. Tal vez lo que le había dicho a Chico Bestia en la cafetería, era en efecto cierto: no le temía a la muerte.

\- Así se hace, Terra. Aprendiste bien…

Cerró su ojo, y simplemente aguardó.

\- ¡Detente! – Escuchó que alguien decía. Pero, esa voz no era de ninguno de los Titanes, era… ¿La voz de la misma Terra?

Sintió entonces que alguien se colocaba justo sobre su torso. Al mirar de nuevo, pudo ver la cabellera rubia de Tammy Hawk, quien se había colocado sobre él, como si intentar protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Terra palideció al ver esto, y de inmediato alzó sus manos para detener su proyectil con sus poderes, y éste se detuvo apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de la cabeza de la estudiante.

\- ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! – Le gritó molesta, mientras seguía sujetando el pico en el aire. – ¡Hazte a un lado!

\- ¡No! – Gritó Tammy, volteándola a ver con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. – ¡Chico Bestia tiene razón! ¡No tienes porqué matarlo!

\- ¡Tú no entiendes nada de esto! ¡Ahora quítate!

\- ¡No!, ¡no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando! Pero sé muy bien que todo esto tiene que ver conmigo, y lo que menos quiero es que alguien muera en este sitio por mi culpa. – Tammy comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente. Terra se vio obligada a alzar un poco más su pico para que no se golpeara con él. Seguía llorando, y sus piernas le temblaban ligeramente. – No sé quién eres en realidad, pero sé que no eres una mala persona. Las pocas veces que te he visto, siempre has actuado como si te importara, y Chico Bestia me ha hablado mucho de ti. La persona de la que él habla es una persona valiente, divertida y alegre, una súper heroína que ayudaba a  las personas, y una querida amiga para él. No sé lo que te pasó, no sé porque este hombre y tú se quieren matar mutuamente. ¡Pero ya basta!, ¡basta de todo esto!

Terra estaba atónita, escuchando todo lo que esa chica le decía. Chico Bestia, parado no muy lejos de Terra, también estaba asombrado de escucharla decir todo eso.

\- Yo… Yo… - Empezó a balbucear con duda. – Yo… ¡Yo lo único que estoy haciendo, es asegurarme de que no te vuelva a molestar! ¿Qué acaso olvidas que estaba por matarte, a ti y a tus amigas, y de volar toda tu escuela? Y esa no es ni la punta del iceberg de lo que este hombre es capaz de hacer. Si lo dejamos convida, las cosas no se quedarán así. Volverá a intentarlo una y otra vez, hasta que tenga éxito.

\- Eso es verdad. – Comentó Slade con cinismo. – Una buena aprendiz mía sabría que en efecto, ésta es la única forma de deshacerse de mí. Aunque, ya he muerto una vez, así que creo que tampoco es una gran garantía.

\- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó Terra, presa de sus emociones, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Tammy. – ¡Estarás mucho mejor sin él aquí!, y podrás tener la vida perfecta, tranquila, y pacífica, sin preocupaciones y miedos que siempre hemos querido.

\- ¿Hemos? – Murmuró Chico Bestia, confundido al escucharla decirlo de esa forma.

\- Pero no así. – Siguió Tammy con insistencia. – No de esta forma. No puedes simplemente matarlo.

\- ¡Sólo mírame!

Volvió a golpear el suelo con su pie, y la sección de tierra en la que Tammy estaba parada se alzó y la arrojó con fuerza hacia un lado, lejos de Slade. Una vez con ella lejos, y antes de pudiera volver a interferir, volvió a hacer que el pico de piedra se dirigiera directo al torso de Slade.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Tammy, al tiempo que intentaba pararse de nuevo.

Chico Bestia tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida, por lo que corrió hacia Tammy, y la tomó con fuerza para evitar que se acercara. Luego hizo que se lanzaran al suelo para cubrirse del inminente impacto. Parecía que en esa ocasión, sí sería el fin para Slade. Pero…

El pico de piedra se hizo pedazos a unos cuantos centímetros de tocar a Slade, como si hubiera explotado. Pedazos e roca salieron volando por todos lados, algunos atravesando las ventanas de la escuela. Chico Bestia se convirtió en Gorila, y cubrió a Tammy con su cuerpo para protegerla de cualquier impacto. Terra, por su parte, igualmente se cubrió con sus brazos y repelió con sus poderes cualquier pedazo de gran tamaño que se dirigiera hacia ella.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Exclamó confundida y molesta. – ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

Slade seguía totalmente sujeto en el suelo, y salvo por algo de polvo encima, parecía ileso.

\- Me temo que el crédito no es mío, querida.

Slade tenía su atención puesta en el cielo sobre él. Como pudo, señaló en esa dirección con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Terra alzó su mirada hacia donde él señalaba, y entonces vio una silueta descendiendo lentamente en su dirección. Chico Bestia, y el resto de los Titanes que aún seguían atrapados en la zanja, voltearon a ver cómo pudieron también. Conforme se iba acercando, más claro se volvió de quién se trataba.

Siguió bajando y bajado, hasta que sus pies, cubiertos con botines azules, quedando suspendidos a unos centímetros del suelo. Su largo vestido azul cielo ondeaba con el aire, al igual que sus cabellos azules y cortos. Chico Bestia y Tammy estaban a sus espaldas, pero el Titán supo quién era al reconocer la piel gris de su espalda y brazos, que su vestido dejaba al descubierto, y su cabello azul corto.

\- ¿Raven...? – Murmuró Chico Bestia, algo sorprendido. – ¿Raven... Estás...?

De pronto, volteó a verlo sobre su hombro por unos instantes, y a pesar de que por todo lo demás era claramente su amiga Raven… Su rostro, era uno complemente distinto. Tenía cuatro ojos, dos de cada lado del rostro, y los cuatro brillaban con un intenso fulgor rojo. La expresión de su rostro en general estaba cubierta por completo de enojo, de furia… Chico Bestia había visto a Raven enojada muchas veces, pero nada como eso. Era algo totalmente diferente, algo que incluso le causó un tremendo espasmo de terror. Era como ver de frente y directamente, a un verdadero monstruo.

Una extraña aura rojiza comenzó a cubrirle el cuerpo, como pequeñas llamas que brotaban de su piel. Viró su cabeza abruptamente de nuevo hacia Terra, y en cuanto lo hizo, el cuerpo completo de ella se cubrió de energía negra, levitó en el aire y fue lanzada, todo en el mismo segundo. Terra se estrelló de golpe contra la pared del edificio, dejando su silueta marcada en el concreto. La energía oscura siguió apresándola, evitando que pudiera mover aunque fuera un musculo.

Raven se elevó un poco más en el aire, y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

\- ¡Raven!, ¡¿qué haces?! – Le gritó Robin justo cuando pasó levitando sobre el sitio en el que estaban apresados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a nuestra amiga Raven? – Comentó Starfire, alarmada.

Se veía aún peor de cómo estaba cuando se fue de la enfermería. Parecía totalmente ida, e ignoraba por completo su presencia en ese sitio. Siguió aproximándose hacia Terra, quien parecía luchar para liberarse del agarre de su magia, pero le era imposible; era como si la hubiera sujetado con cadenas. Se colocó flotando sobre ella, y la tomó entonces del cuello con su mano derecha, jalándola hacia atrás, y luego empujándola fuertemente hacia adelante, chocando su cabeza contra la pared. Tras hacer eso, ambas quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¡¿Dónde... Está... Jared...?! – Cuestionó de golpe la hechicera, con una voz que resonó con fuerza por todo el sitio, casi como si hubiera usado un megáfono.

\- ¿Jared? – Cuestionó Cyborg confundido. – ¿Su hermano? ¿Por qué le pregunta de él?

Terra sonrió de lado, aparentemente nada intimidada por la forma tan amenazante en la que le había planteado su pregunta.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando…

Esa respuesta pareció hacerla enojar incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Usando su magia, la separó de la pared, la hizo volar de nuevo por el aire, y luego la estrelló con ímpetu contra la ventana de un salón. Terra atravesó el cristal, y su cuerpo siguió avanzando impulsada por la fuerza, estrellándose contra todos los pupitres, destruyendo algunos, y otros simplemente empujándolos contra la pared.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Raven?! – Exclamó Chico Bestia, viendo toda esa escena pasmado.

\- ¿Qué no es ella otra de los Jóvenes Titanes? – Le preguntó Tammy a sus espaldas. – ¿Por qué está atacándola así? ¡Podría matarla!

\- ¡Chico Bestia! – Le gritó Robin para llamar su atención. – ¡Rápido!, ayúdanos a salir. Debemos de detener a Raven, está fuera de control.

\- ¡Sí!

Antes de ir con sus amigos, se tomó un momento para girarse hacia Tammy.

\- Escucha, ve con tus amigas y ponte a salvo.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasará con ella y con…? – Volteó a ver de reojo en ese momento a Slade, que seguía sujeto al suelo.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos. ¡Ahora ve!, ¡rápido!

Tammy asintió con su cabeza y empezó a alejarse hacia al salida con rapidez.

Dentro del salón al que había sido arrojada, Terra comenzó a intentar levantarse, algo adolorida tras el golpe, cuando escuchó como la pared, justo por donde había entrado, volaba en pedazos. Un gran agujero se abrió en ella, y Raven apareció flotando del otro lado.

\- Te lo repetiré una vez más. – Exclamó con el mismo tono extraño de voz; era casi como si tres voces hablaran al mismo tiempo. – ¡¿Dónde está Jared?!

\- ¿Se supone que tengo que saber de quién me hablas? – Comentó Terra, con marcado sarcasmo.

\- ¡No finjas! ¡Ya sé exactamente lo que eres! Y sé además que tuvo que ser él quien te creó, ¡¿verdad?!

Terra endureció su mirada al escucharla decir eso, sobre todo la parte de _“te creó”_.

\- Ahora todo es bastante claro. ¡Todo esto fue una trampa y fui demasiado ciega para verlo!

\- ¿Te lo dije hace mucho, recuerdas? – Respondió, usando el mismo tono de antes. – No sabes lidiar con tus emociones, y por eso éstas te llegan a dominar con suma facilidad. Como justo ahora, por ejemplo.

\- ¡Cállate!

Raven voló abruptamente al interior del salón, directo hacia ella. Terra, utilizando el metal de los pupitres, comenzó levantar todos ellos con sus poderes y a arrojárselos en su contra uno detrás del otro. Casi como si una barrera invisible protegiera su cuerpo, en cuanto un pupitre se acercaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, su energía lo repelía y lo arrojaba en otra dirección. No fue capaz de detenerla, y Raven terminó por embestirla, haciendo que ambas atravesaran la otra pared, y terminaran en el pasillo contra los casilleros.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Muchas cosas en un sólo capítulo, ¿verdad? Las dos Terras reunidas, ¿pero cuál es la conexión que existe realmente entre ellas? Algunos posiblemente ya lo habrán adivinado, pero aun así quédense al pendiente que dentro de poco se aclarará. ¿ **Slade** usando armas de fuego?, ¡¿Pero cómo?! Bueno, ya enserio, **Deathstroke** en los cómics siempre usa armas de fuegos y demás artilugios letales, sólo quise darle un poco de eso. Obviamente esto no se vio en la serie animada, y quizás se sienta un poco fuera del lugar, ¿o no? Igualmente en este capítulo se mostró la cara de Slade, cuya descripción es básicamente basada en la apariencia que tiene en los cómics, series, películas animadas y juegos en los que ha salido, aunque propiamente en la serie de Teen Titans nunca se le vio. Y Raven vuelve a aparecer, más furiosa que nunca y sin darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo._

_Cada vez más cerca del final. Yo estoy emocionado, ¿y ustedes?_


	19. Capitulo 19. Fuera de Control

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 19  
** **_“Fuera de Control”_ **

La noticia de lo que ocurría en la Preparatoria Murakami se encontraba en todos los canales y estaciones de radio locales. La Señora Hawk se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la sala de su casa, con el sonido de la radio de fondo, cuando la transmisión fue interrumpida para informar de lo sucedido. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus nervios se tensaron. Pensó en llamar a Tammy a su celular, pero al inicio sintió miedo, miedo de que no le contestara y de las ideas que podrían cruzarle por la cabeza de ser así. Luego de casi quince minutos de caminar en círculos por toda la sala con el teléfono en las manos, al fin cobró valor para marcar.

Ni siquiera sonó; la envió de inmediato al buzón de voz.

Soltó una maldición al aire, de esas por las que en otras circunstancias reprendería a quien oyera decirla. Pensó en llamar a su esposo, pero las manos le temblaban de los nervios y fue incapaz de marcar. Decidió en su lugar tomar su bolso, subirse a su auto e irse directo a la escuela.

¿Qué podría hacer estando ahí? Posiblemente nada. De seguro nadie le daría nada de información, y nadie sabría nada. Pero tenía la necesidad latente de ir, de estar ahí cerca.

El tráfico estaba embotellado en las inmediaciones de la escuela. Al parecer habían bloqueado algunas calles y desviado en tránsito hacia vías alternas. Tuvo que estacionarse en un supermercado que estaba a cinco cuadras del cordón policiaco, y caminar hasta allá. Agotada y casi sin aliento, llegó a la calle de la escuela, en donde estaba toda la gente reunida. Pero justo cuando logró ver hacia el edificio de la escuela, pudo ver a un gran número de chicos saliendo despavorido por la puerta principal.

Sintió un aire de alivio al ver esto.

Se acercó como pudo a los chicos, esperando ver entre sus rostros el de la persona que buscaba; no tuvo suerte. Pero si pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Mary y a Sarah; ésta última se abrazaba con fuerza de su padre.

\- ¡Mary!, ¡Sarah! – Les gritó con fuerza para llamar su atención mientras se les aproximaba a paso veloz. Las dos chicas la reconocieron de inmediato.

\- Señora Hawk. – Susurró Sarah con un poco de duda.

\- ¿Están todas bien? ¿Dónde está Tammy?

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra con notoria ansiedad en sus rostros; la señora Hawk de inmediato pensó lo peor.

\- Ella sigue dentro. – Respondió Mary sin rodeos. – El hombre que nos tomó prisioneros se la quiso llevar con él.

Sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas en ese momento, y parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse, por lo que el padre de Sarah la sostuvo de inmediato para evitar que cayera.

\- ¡Pero no se preocupe! ¡No está sola! – Señaló Sarah, alarmada al ver su reacción. – Chico Bestia va a rescatarla, de seguro.

\- ¿Chico Bestia? – Susurró con un poco de debilidad en su voz.

\- Es uno de los Jóvenes Titanes, y amigo de Tammy… Creo. Él está ahí con ella.

La señora Hawk no entendía del todo lo que le decían. Su cabeza estaba revuelta, y se le dificultaba concentrarse lo suficiente en una sola idea.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo procedente del interior del edifico, que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran. Al inicio algunos pensaron que eran las bombas, pero resultó ser una falsa alarma. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí adentro en realidad?

\- - - -

Terra volaba suspendida en el aire sobre un pedazo de suelo que había levantado con sus poderes. Al mismo tiempo, arrancaba los casilleros de las paredes y los arrojaba hacia atrás como proyectiles contra la furiosa Titán que la perseguía como una fiera. La magia de Raven repelía por completo los casilleros, que se contraían en sí mismos al sólo acercársele, y en ocasiones los arrojaba con fuerza de regreso a su atacante. Raven estaba totalmente fuera de control, al igual que sus poderes. El suelo y las paredes crujían y desquebrajaban a su paso; el edificio entero de seguro no resistiría por mucho.

\- Oye, ¿no podemos discutirlo como viejas amigas que somos? – Comentó con un tono juguetón, que a Raven no le causó nada de gracia.

La Titán alzó entonces sus manos al frente, y comenzó a disparar rayos de energía oscura como proyectiles hacia ella. Terra se movía con rapidez por el aire de un lado a otro para esquivar sus disparos, que chocaban y atravesaban las paredes. Uno de los disparos inevitablemente tocó el pedazo de suelo sobre el que estaba parada, haciéndolo añicos. El cuerpo de Terra siguió impulsándose al frente aunque su transporte ya había sido destruido, y luego cayó al suelo rodado sobre sí misma hasta quedar contra la pared.

Aturdida y mareada, comenzó a intentar levantarse pero el pie de Raven de pronto se posó contra su pecho, empujándola con fuerza contra el piso. Intentó alzar sus manos hacia ella, pero éstas fueron apresadas con su magia, y sujetadas con fuerza para que no pudiera siquiera moverlas. Raven la miraba desde arriba con sus cuatro ojos rojos brillando con un fuerte fulgor.

\- ¡Dime de una vez dónde está Jared o te haré pedazos! – Le exclamó con una voz que resonó como un trueno.

Sin embargo, Terra no parecía nada intimidada. De hecho, sonrió ampliamente de manera astuta, e incluso algo indiferente.

\- Debes estar realmente molesta. – Comentó en voz baja, aunque con un tono algo provocador. – ¿Qué vez es ésta? ¿La tercera? ¿La cuarta? Para ser alguien que no confía en nadie, al parecer caes redonda demasiado fácil…

El enojo de Raven se hizo aún más grande al escucharla. Retiró su pie de su pecho y su magia de sus manos, pero en su lugar alzó su mano hacia ella, manteniéndola a unos centímetros de su rostro, y comenzó a apretar sus dedos con fuerza. Parte de su magia oscura pareció concentrarse en su cuello, y comenzar a apretarla. En un parpadeo, Terra comenzó a sentir cómo empezaba a sofocarla, incapacitándole dar aunque fuera una pequeña bocanada de aire. Por mero reflejo aferró sus manos a su cuello, como intentando quitarse las manos invisibles que la aprisionaban, pero no lograba hacer absolutamente nada. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Terra comenzó a alzarse en el aire, hasta que sus pies se suspendieron del suelo, siendo sólo sujetado por la magia de Raven.

\- ¿Así… que… me matarás…? – Pronunció la joven rubia, apenas logrando que su voz saliera de sus labios. – Al fin… Muestras tu… verdadero ser…

Luego de eso, comenzó a emitir sonidos, que quizás intentaban imitar una risa, y gemidos de dolor provocados por la falta de aire.

Raven siguió totalmente concentrada en ello por unos segundos pero de pronto, abruptamente, algo pareció hacerla reaccionar un poco. Quizás fueron las palabras de Terra o algo más, pero por unos instantes fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y de lo que estaba por hacer, y algo en su cabeza le dijo _“aguarda, esto no está bien”_. Pero era apenas una pequeña y distante vocecita tintinéate, que luchaba por sobresalir aunque fuera un poco entre todas las otras voces que le decían: _“¡Hazlo!”_ , _“¡Mátala!”_ , _“Ella se lo merece”_ , _“Tú y tus amigos estarán mejor sin ella”_ , _“Esto es lo correcto”_.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se sostuvo la cabeza con su mano libre. Ésta comenzó a dolerle con fuerza, como si dos martillos le golpearan cada costado.

Jaló rápidamente su otro brazo hacia un lado, y el cuerpo de Terra salió volando, chocando contra la puerta de un salón, y atravesándola. Terra se quedó tirada boca abajo en el suelo, y comenzó a toser con fuerza, mientras daba fuertes y largas inhalaciones desesperadas de aire una vez que la habían soltado.

Raven se dejó cae de rodillas al suelo, y comenzó a agarrarse su cabeza con ambas manos. Había tantas voces, tantas cosas agitándose como mariposas dentro de ella. Duró así casi un minuto, pero al final logró volver a su estado de rabia original. Se puso de pie de nuevo, y se giró hacia la puerta por la que había lazando a Terra, la cual aún seguía tirada en el piso, aún sin poder reponerse por completo. Raven dio apenas un par de pasos hacia ella, cuando escuchó varios pasos y voces acercándose por el pasillo a su diestra.

\- ¡Detente, Raven! – Pronunció con fuerza la voz de su líder, Robin.

La Titán volteó a ver sobre su hombro, y vio como Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire, se acercaban por el demolido pasillo hacia donde ella estaba, y luego se detenían a unos metros de distancia.

\- No se metan. – Les dijo con firmeza, aún con su voz resonando como si tuviera eco, y como si fueran varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo. – ¡Yo me encargaré de esto!

\- ¿A esto le llamas encargarte? – Pronunció Cyborg rápidamente casi como un reproche. Iba a decir más, pero de inmediato Robin alzó su brazo ante él, indicándole que se detuviera.

Dejando a sus demás amigos atrás, Robin se atrevió a dar un par de pasos hacia ella, alzando sus manos al frente en un intento de tranquilizar a su compañera.

\- Sólo calmante, Raven.

\- ¡No digas que me calme! – Le gritó furiosa, y el edificio tembló un poco ante su reacción.

\- Escucha, Slade colocó explosivos por la escuela. Si no tenemos cuidado, un paso en falso y podríamos detonarlos.

Esto pareció sorprender un poco a la Hechicera. ¿Explosivos? ¿Hablaba enserio? De nuevo su cabeza pareció revolverse un poco, y de nuevo esa vocecita intentaba sobresalir y resaltar del resto. De nuevo sentía los martilleos en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente callarse todos y dejarla pensar?

\- Escucha lo que te dice el chico lindo de Robin. – Escuchó entonces que Terra decía. Al alzar su mirada de nuevo, la vio de pie, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón, al parecer ya algo recuperada. – Que ya todos sabemos de antemano que no le puedes decir que no a esa carita bonita y a esa sexy voz... ¿No es así, Starfire?

Volteó a ver en ese momento a la extraterrestre, quien pareció sobresaltarse por su mención. Este acto también tuvo una reacción en Raven, que pareció casi horrorizarse ante ello. Imágenes de lo que había pasado en la enfermería esa misma mañana le cruzaron por la cabeza abruptamente.

\- ¡¡Cállate!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, un instante antes de lanzarse contra Terra, embistiéndola y tirándola contra el suelo, junto con ella misma.

Al impacto de los cuerpos de ambas contra el piso del salón, una fuerte explosión de magia pareció desquebrajar el suelo y crear un hueco por el que ambas cayeron abruptamente al piso inferior.

\- ¡Raven!, ¡no! – Exclamó Robin al tiempo que se aproximaba a ellas, pero terminó sólo de pie a la orilla del agujero que Raven había abierto.

Sus demás amigos no tardaron en unírsele dentro del salón. Desde su posición, las dos jóvenes ya habían desaparecido de su vista, pero aun así podían escuchar sin problemas los estruendos de la destrucción provocada por la pelea.

\- ¡Raven en verdad está fuera de control! – Exclamó Chico Bestia, exteriorizando de alguna forma lo que todos pensaban.

\- Algo extraño parece estarla controlando. – Señaló Starfire, notándosele gran preocupación en su tono. – Esa no puede ser nuestra amiga Raven.

\- Pues en definitiva desde el vestido no parece ella. – Añadió Cyborg, con un tono más serio de lo que se esperaría, considerando su comentario.

Robin guardó silencio, viendo fijamente el agujero en el suelo, meditando profundamente en la situación tan apremiante en la que se habían sumido.

En todo tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Raven, ella siempre había sido una persona tan calmada y serena en casi cualquier situación. Sin embargo, ella en ocasiones le había dicho que eso era gracias a su constante meditación y autocontrol para manejar sus poderes, y que si en algún momento perdiera ese control, estos podían volverse una grave amenaza, para ella y para todos. ¿Era acaso a eso mismo a lo que se refería? Él jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera ver a su amiga en ese estado. ¿Qué le había causado tanta rabia, tanta inestabilidad? Robin tenía una teoría de qué, o más bien de quién… Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Necesitaban moverse rápido…

\- No hay otra opción. – Comentó con firmeza. – No podemos razonar con ella en estos momentos. Tendremos que detenerla a la fuerza.

Esto pareció sorprender a los otros, y a la vez alarmarlos.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia, no del todo convencido.

Y no era el único que pensaba así; el propio Robin no estaba seguro de cómo podrían neutralizar a Raven en ese estado, en especial teniendo que enfrentarse a su magia…

\- - - -

Antes de liberar a sus amigos y entrar de nuevo a la escuela, Chico Bestia le había dicho a Tammy que se fuera con sus amigas y se pusiera a salvo. Ella estaba más que dispuesta en hacer precisamente ello, y se puso en camino a la salida. Sin embargo, apenas había llegado a la mitad del camino, cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

Al inicio no estaba muy segura del porqué. Era como una sensación, una opresión en el pecho que la obligó a detenerse. ¿Era preocupación? ¿Por quién? No estaba segura… Era como un pensamiento inconsciente de desasosiego por… ¿Chico Bestia? Sí, era en gran parte por él. Sentía gran angustia ante la sola idea de que algo le pudiera pasar a esa persona. ¿Pero por qué especialmente a él? ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo de intentar evitarlo y alejarlo de él, ahora se sentía así? ¿Culpa quizás? Sí, después de todo ella lo había llamado para que la salvara, y lo había metido en esa situación en un inicio.

Eso hasta cierto punto podía entenderlo. Sin embargo… No era Chico Bestia la causa principal de esa preocupación. No, en esos momentos precisos no había sido la culpa o la preocupación por Chico Bestia lo que la hizo detenerse. La causa era otra persona: la chica que era idéntica a ella.

Ya la conocía, aunque se había presentado ante ella como Tara, y siempre la había visto con una máscara, y desconocía que de hecho tenía su mismo rostro. Pero en realidad no sabía nada más de ella. No sabía quién era realmente, o porque la cuidaba o porque aparecía de vez en cuando ante ella, qué quería o qué relación había entre ambas. Pero ahora, luego de todo lo que dijo ese hombre, y tras todo lo que Chico Bestia le dijo esos último meses… Comenzaba a pensar que de hecho, dicha relación era mucho más significativa, y mucho más importante de lo que creía.

No entendía bien qué podía ser, ni en lo más mínimo. No entendía como algo de ello pudiera tener sentido, cómo todo eso podría encajar en su _“vida perfecta”_. Lo que sabía era que en esos momentos se sentía enormemente preocupada por Tara… Sentía la necesidad de no irse, de ir a donde ella estaba y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Tal vez no podría hacer nada para ayudarla, pero… Tenía que estar ahí, tenía de alguna forma que salvarla…

Cuando volvió a reaccionar y ser consciente de lo que hacía, ya se encontraba de nuevo en el interior de la cafetería, por el mismo sitio por el que Slade la había sacado. Escuchó a lo lejos fuertes estruendos y golpes; supo de inmediato, sin razón aparente, que se trataba de Tara, peleando con esa otra chica de vestido azul que acababa de aparecer. ¿Qué quería con ella? Y además, siendo una Joven Titán, ¿por qué la atacaba de esa forma?

Comenzó a moverse lentamente por el pasillo, en dirección a dónde escuchaba los estruendos. ¿Qué pensaba hacer exactamente cuándo llegara? Ni siquiera había terminado de armar alguna posible respuesta en su cabeza, cuando algunos metros delante se abrió de golpe un hueco en la pared a su izquierda, y vio como el cuerpo de la otra joven de cabellos rubios lo atravesaba, hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared contraria del pasillo y caer boca abajo contra el suelo entre los escombros.

\- ¡Tara! – Gritó Tammy con fuerza, y sin pensarlo se apresuró hacia ella.

Terra comenzaba a recuperarse poco a poco luego del golpe recibido. Se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas y su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda se tocaba su adolorida cabeza. De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Tammy se le aproximaba por un costado y se ponía de rodillas a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le cuestionó la estudiante, mirándola con detenimiento. Sólo hasta que estuvo tan cerca de ella, pudo recordar lo verdaderamente incómodo que le era ver a otra persona con su mismo rostro exacto, casi como si de un espejo se tratase.

\- ¿Tammy? – Exclamó Terra, sorprendida. – Pero… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Debes de irte!, ¡ahora!

\- Yo... Sólo quería…

La explicación de Tammy no pudo terminar de ser pronunciada, ya que el suelo debajo de ellas comenzó a agitarse. Raven cruzó levitando el mismo agujero por el que Terra había pasado, y pedazos de roca y metal se elevaban a su alrededor, prácticamente por sí solos sin que la hechicera hiciera algo de manera consciente.

Terra se disponía a ponerse de inmediato de pie. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Tammy se paró primero, y se colocó rápidamente delante de ella.

\- Déjala en paz, por favor. – Le dijo con un notorios nervios asomándose por su voz. – Ella sólo quería ayudarme, no es una mala persona…

\- Hazte a un lado. – Le respondió la Titán, con su voz resonando como truenos.

\- ¡Has lo que te dice! – Dijo Terra con fuerza a sus espaldas, antes de tomarla de los hombros, y empujarla con fuerza hacia un lado.

Tammy fue prácticamente lanzada varios metros hacia su zurda, y cayó contra el suelo quebrado. Un instante después, Raven alzó su mano hacia Terra, y el cuerpo de la joven fue jalado con violencia hacia ella. Pero Terra no iba sola. Junto con ella, vino jalando los pedazos de piedra que habían caído luego de romper la pared, y los reunió a sus espaldas en una gran esfera de piedra. Justo antes de que la mano de Raven la tocara, lanzó la esfera al frente, y ésta golpeó a Raven directo en la cara.

La magia de la hechicera se interrumpió unos momentos, y tanto Terra, como los escombros que flotaban a su alrededor, se desplomaron al suelo. Raven también cayó de rodillas, con su cara marcada con algunos raspones tras el impacto. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Terra se le aproximó y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en la cara. Luego le dio otro, y un tercero. Sin embargo, el cuarto se detuvo a medio camino, pues sus puños fueron bloqueados en ese instante por la magia de Raven, y jalados hacia atrás. La hechicera volteó a verla con sus ojos brillando de fulgor rojizo; algo de sangre surgía de su labio tras los golpes, pero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Con un simple movimiento de sus manos, el cuerpo entero de Terra fue lanzado hacia atrás, quedando sujeta contra la pared como si tuviera grilletes.

Tammy vio horrorizada como Raven comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia Terra, y no le pareció que tuviera ni una sola buena intención. Intentó buscar algo con que defenderse, algo que pudiera ayudarla a salvar a Tara. A un metro de ella, estaba tirado un extintor caído. Rápidamente lo tomó con ambas manos; pesaba más de lo creía

\- ¡Déjala! – Gritó con ahínco al tiempo que se aproximó a Raven por detrás, alzó el extintor sobre ella y se disponía a propinarle un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Tammy! – Le advirtió Terra, pero ya era muy tarde.

Raven se viró hacia ella rápidamente, un instante antes de que pudiera tocarla, y el extintor salió volando de sus manos, estrellándose contra el techo. Indefensa sin su arma, Tammy sólo pudo retroceder temerosa, mientras esos fulminantes ojos rojizos la miraban fijamente.

\- Tú... ¡¿Tú también estás con Jared, cierto?! – Soltó de golpe la Titán, comenzando a avanzar hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Quién es Jared…? – Respondió la estudiante, casi temblando.

\- ¡No la toques! – Se escuchó que Terra gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, estando aún sujeta con fuerza a la pared. – ¡Tu enemiga soy yo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Raven hizo caso omiso de sus gritos. Siguió avanzando lentamente hacia Tammy, haciendo que ésta retrocediera a su vez, hasta que su espalda se pegara contra una pared, y ya no tuviera más espacio para moverse, terminando completamente acorralada.

\- ¡En verdad Terra nunca tuvo un lado bueno!, ¡¿verdad?! – Le lanzó con notoria furia, y entonces alzó su mano derecha hacia ella, con la clara intención de atacarla con su magia. Tammy lo supo de inmediato, por lo que cerró sus ojos con fuerza, simplemente esperando el inminente golpe…

De pronto, sin embargo, un enorme gorila de pelaje verde oscuro, se lanzó contra Raven por detrás, tacleándola y tumbándola al suelo. Tras ese ataque, Raven pareció haber perdido la concentración, pues Terra se soltó y pudo colocar sus pies de nuevo al suelo. Al oír el impacto, Tammy abrió sus ojos de inmediato, y vio al gorila en el suelo, sujetando a Raven con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Chico Bestia?! – Le cuestionó Raven con enojo, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Lo siento, Raven! – Le respondió el enorme gorila. – ¡Tienes que calmarte! ¡Por las buenas o por las malas!

\- ¡¿Sigues defendiendo a Terra a pesar de todo lo que nos ha hecho?!

\- Esto no se trata de Terra. Tienes que escucharnos…

\- ¡¡No quiero!!

El fulgor rojizo de sus ojos se hizo aún más fuerte. A pesar de su enorme tamaño, el cuerpo del Gorila fue alzado en el aire y lanzado con fuerza hacia donde Terra se encontraba. Ésta tuvo que saltar rápidamente a un lado para esquivarlo y evitar ser aplastada.

Raven apenas iba levantándose, cuando de pronto se vio rodeada en un parpadeo por sus otros tres amigos: Cyborg a su derecha, Starfire a su izquierda, y Robin al frente, empuñando su vara _bo_ con ambas manos.

\- Raven, en verdad no queremos hacer esto. – Señaló Robin con firmeza. – Pero no nos dejas otra alternativa.

\- Si tienes algún problema, sabes que podemos ayudarte. – Añadió Starfire.

\- Pero primero debes de tranquilizarte y dejar que te saquemos de aquí. – Comentó Cyborg por último.

Sus palabras, más que calmar a la hechicera, parecieron más bien hacerla enojar aún más. Su respiración se encontraba muy agitada y parecía incapaz de centrar su mirada en cualquier cosa.

\- Sólo… Déjenme… ¡¡En paz!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al aire, y fuertes rayos de energía oscura comenzaron a surgir de su cuerpo en todas direcciones, sin que ella lo quisiera en realidad.

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a cubrirse o a intentar esquivar los consecutivos ataques. Chico Bestia, ahora en forma de _Cheetah_ , se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia Tammy, tomándola de sus ropas y alejándola del alcance los ataques de Raven.

\- ¡Lo siento, Raven! – Soltó Starfire con fuerza, justo antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar con fuerza de verde, y entonces se le lanzará encima para taclearla en el aire.

Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo, y Starfire intentó someterla, pero igual como había pasado con Chico Bestia, la pelirroja también terminó volando por los aires lejos de ella. De inmediato Cyborg se adelantó, sacando cinco dispositivos eléctricos y arrojándolos contra su compañera. Estos dispositivos, pequeños y de forma ovalada, se pegaron de inmediato al cuerpo de Raven y comenzaron a pasar por su cuerpo pequeñas descargas eléctricas para inmovilizarla.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaah!! – Gritó Raven con dolor, mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Estuvo así por unos segundos, y parecía que habían logrado inhabilitarla. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Raven comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo, aún con los dispositivos pegados a ella, hasta ponerse completamente de pie.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – Cuestionó Cyborg, sorprendido. – Esa descarga inmovilizaría sin problema a un hombre adulto y fornido.

Una carga completa de magia oscura cubrió el cuerpo de la Titán, y los dispositivos se hicieron pedazos a su contacto. Starfire se incorporó en ese momento y de nuevo se le acercó, rodeándola con fuerza con sus brazos. Raven se sacudió con violencia, y entonces sus pies se separaron del suelo, y ambas comenzaron a moverse por los aires de un lado a otro.

\- La fuerza y resistencia de su cuerpo parece haber aumentado. – Señaló Cyborg, intentando ser lo más tranquilo posible. – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

\- No podrán detenerla si sólo están jugando. – Escucharon de pronto que la voz de Terra pronunciaba. Para cuando Robin y Cyborg se dieron cuenta, la joven de cabellos rubios ya estaba de pie a su lado. – Tienen que atacarla como si estuvieran peleando con cualquier otro villano, sin contenerse.

\- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? – Respondió Cyborg, notoriamente molesto. – Hasta donde sabemos, bien podrías tú ser la culpable de esto…

\- Cyborg, espera. – Intervino Robin, deteniendo cualquier otra cosa que fuera a decir, y miró fijamente a Terra de forma inquisitiva. – Habla, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

Terra los miró de reojo con seriedad. Echó entonces un vistazo rápido a Starfire y Raven que seguían forcejeando en el aire.

\- Raven es mitad demonio por lado de su padre, ¿lo olvidan? – Señaló Terra en voz baja.

\- ¿Y tú cómo es que sabes eso? – Cuestionó Cyborg. Si esa chica era realmente Terra, no estaba con ellos cuando ocurrió el asunto con Trigon.

\- Da lo mismo. Su cuerpo tiene el potencial para ser más resistente y fuerte que un humano cualquiera, ¿o no? Pero dicha naturaleza sólo hasta ahora se está haciendo presente en ella, y es sólo el comienzo.

\- ¿Por qué está pasando esto? – Añadió Robin, dudoso.

\- ¿Enserio crees que tenemos tiempo para ponernos a platicar de eso? ¡Sólo golpéenla sin miedo o nos matará a todos!

Sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor dorado, y sin dar mayor explicación se lanzó también contra Raven para atacarla al igual que Starfire.

\- ¿Crees que podemos confiar en ella? – Preguntó Cyborg, claramente desconfiado por la situación.

\- No lo sé. Pero tiene razón en que tenemos que atacar con todo, o no podremos ayudarla. ¡Andando!

Con convicción por fuera, pero muchas dudas por dentro, ambos se lanzaron al ataque también.

\- - - -

Los desastres provocados por la pelea de Raven y los otros, no eran sólo perceptibles desde el interior del edificio de la escuela. Desde afuera, todas las personas podían escuchar todos los estruendos y ajetreos de adentro. Parecía como si estuviera ocurriendo un terremoto justo bajo la escuela, pues podían ver como el edificio se agitaba y desquebrajaba.

Eso era ya demasiado par la señora Hawk; sentía el corazón en la garganta, y sus piernas débiles. Se sentía tan impotente, estando ahí parada sin poder hacer nada, y sabiendo que su nieta aún seguía ahí dentro.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahí parados?! – Gritó de pronto con fuerza a los policías al otro lado de la línea amarilla. Estos se giraron hacia ella, inquietos. – ¡¿Por qué nadie hace nada?! ¡¿Por qué ninguno entra ahí y trae a mi nieta?!

\- Señora Hawk, tranquila, por favor. – Comentó Mary a su lado, tomándola con cuidado de su brazo, pues parecía de nuevo a punto de derrumbarse.

Otro fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde el interior de la escuela en ese momento, y parte de su fachada pareció desprenderse y precipitarse al suelo. La señora Hawk llevó su mano a su boca, y apretó con fuerza sus ojos. Sarah y Mary siempre habían visto a la señora Hawk bastante firme y seria ante cualquier situación; era algo extraño verla así de afectada.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando ahí adentro? – Le comentó Sarah a Mary en voz baja. – ¿Crees que en verdad Tammy siga ahí?

\- No lo sé. – Le respondió despacio, como esperando que la señora Hawk no la escuchara. – Sé que nos la pasamos diciéndole a ese chico verde que se mantuviera alejado de Tammy… Pero Dios, enserio espero que haya podido salvarla.

 De pronto, percibieron que las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a realizar exclamaciones de asombro y miraban y apuntaban al cielo. Desconcertadas, hicieron lo mismo y rápidamente notaron que todos estaban viendo un punto en el cielo azul, descendiendo rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué eso? – Cuestionó la Señora Hawk.

El punto siguió bajando y bajando, hasta que varios pudieron distinguir sin problema los colores azul y rojo en éste.

\- ¿Es Superman? – Señaló Mary, sorprendida.

Sin embargo, conforme se fue acercando más y más a ellos, fue más claro de quién se trataba.

\- ¡No!, ¡es Supergirl! – Exclamó Sarah con entusiasmo.

En efecto, se trataba de la conocida súper heroína de Metropolis, Supergirl, quien vistiendo su distintivo traje azul y rojo, había aparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante ellos, descendiendo con velocidad desde los aires hasta colocarse suspendida a algunos metros sobre el cerco policiaco. Al verla, se escuchó una gran cantidad de gritos y ovaciones por parte de la gente. Sin embargo, ella parecía mucho más concentrada en el edificio ante ella, y en los sonidos que provenían de su interior. Usando su visión de rayos x, intentó percibir mejor lo que ocurría en el interior. Entre todo el ajetreo, pudo distinguir a varias personas moviéndose en el interior, y la mayoría le eran más que conocidas.

\- Creo que llegué justo a tiempo. – Comentó en voz alta para sí misma, justo antes de lanzarse como bala hacia la entrada principal del edificio.

\- - - -

 Los Titanes hacían todo lo posible para intentar controlar a Raven, pero ésta no se los ponía nada fácil. Se lanzaban uno a uno contra ella desde diferentes ángulos, y lograban someterla por unos segundos, antes de los hiciera a un lado, y entonces entrara en combate el siguiente. Se volvió evidente de inmediato para todos que lo que Terra les había dicho era cierto: tendrían que golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, como si de otro enemigo más se tratara. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era justamente lo que estaban haciendo, Raven seguía poniéndose de pie. Esferas de energía, golpes, patadas, llaves, rocas… Nada la detenía. Su magia agitaba todo con violencia, y los repelía sin problema.

Tammy se había ocultado en el interior de un salón, mientras todos peleaban en el pasillo. Aun así, no podía evitar asomarse por la puerta para ver lo que ocurría. Había visto a los Jóvenes Titanes pelear con villanos antes, pero nunca tan cerca, y nunca estando ella de alguna forma involucrada. Aunque pasara el tiempo, seguía siendo impresionante que existieran personas como ellos, capaces de hacer todas esas cosas extraordinarias.

En uno de sus ataques, Starfire logró de nuevo derribar a Raven al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Chico Bestia tomó la forma de un enorme elefante, teniendo que romper el techo del pasillo en el proceso, pero logrando colocar su pata sobre el cuerpo de la joven, presionando lo suficiente para no aplastarla por completo, pero sí para que no pudiera levantarse. La hechicera se agitaba violenta bajo su pata intentando levantarse, pero cada vez que lograba hacerlo aunque fuera un centímetro, Chico Bestia aplicaba más fuerza.

\- Lo siento, Raven; enserio no quiero hacer esto. – Le dijo el elefante verde con algo de pesar.

Cyborg en ese momento se le acercó apresurado y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. De uno de los comportamientos de su cuerpo robótico, extrajo una pistola de inyección con un líquido azul que servía como tranquilizante. Esperaba que eso la durmiera.

Si Cyborg hubiera sido quizás un segundo más rápido, hubiera podido lograrlo. En su lugar, antes de que la aguja de la pistola pudiera tocar el cuerpo de Raven, éste se cubrió con una densa aura rojiza que se fue haciendo más y más grande, hasta formar una cúpula a su alrededor, y alzando a su vez el pie con el que Chico Bestia la sostenía. Raven se puso lentamente de pie desde el interior de la cúpula, de la que surgían rayos rojizos en todas direcciones.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! – Gritó la hechicera a todo pulmón.

La cúpula pareció hacerse pedazos, y ráfagas de energía empujaron a todos hacia atrás. Incluso Chico Bestia en forma de elefante fue empujado y cayó al piso. A todos los demás les fue peor, y terminaron azotados contra las paredes. Terra, terminó prácticamente al extremo contrario del pasillo, azotándose contra los casilleros, y luego cayendo al suelo, semiconsciente.

La explosión de energía se disipó, y en su lugar sólo quedó Raven, respirando agitadamente con su cabeza agachada. Pequeños destellos de energía surgían de pronto de su cuerpo, como choques de electricidad. Alzó en ese momento su mirada, buscando desesperadamente a Terra. Cuando la divisó, tirada e inmóvil al frente, comenzó a caminar en su dirección, arrastrando un poco los pies.

Sin embargo, apenas había dado quizás cinco pasos, cuando una figura se colocó lentamente delante de ella, cortándole el paso.

\- Raven… Ya… Basta… - Exclamó Robin con algo de debilidad, aturdido aún tras el último golpe. Se mantenía firme ante ella como le era posible, sujetando su vara de metal con ambas manos frente a él.

\- ¡¿Por qué sigues defendiéndola?! – Le cuestionó Raven, totalmente llena de rabia en su tono; ya ni siquiera parecía ser su voz. – Ella no ha hecho más que traicionarnos y causarnos problemas desde que la conocemos. Ella es aliada de él… ¡Ella sabe en dónde está!

\- ¡Eso no me importa en estos momentos! – Le contestó el chico maravilla con mucha más firmeza que antes. – ¡Lo único que me importa es que no estás pensando con claridad y estás poniendo la vida de todos en riesgo!

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Son ustedes los que se ponen en mi camino!

\- ¡Sólo mira lo que has hecho! – Alzó en esos momentos sus brazos a los lados, incitándola a ver, y ella lo hizo, más por mero reflejo que por un pensamiento consciente.

A su alrededor, todo ese pasillo yacía casi en ruinas. Sus paredes y pisos estaban desquebrajados, y los casilleros abollados. Sus amigos yacían tirados a su alrededor; cada uno, si no herido, al menos aturdido. Esto pareció tener una pequeña reacción en Raven. Su mirada se tranquilizó ligeramente, aunque el brillo rojizo de sus ojos no disminuía.

\- Ésta no eres tú, Raven. – Prosiguió Robin. – La Raven que conozco no se deja llevar de esta forma por su ira. ¡La Raven que conozco no arriesgaría de manera tan irresponsable la vida de inocentes y de sus amigos! ¡Reacciona de una vez! ¡Date cuenta de que tú no eres así!

\- ¿Yo… no soy… así…?

Raven sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza con ambas manos, y centró su mirada en el suelo bajo sus pies. ¿En verdad ella había hecho todo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había provocado toda esa destrucción? ¿Por qué había atacado de esa forma a sus propios amigos?

Algo no estaba bien…

_“No lo escuches.”_

Esas malditas voces de nuevo, susurrándole en su oído, retumbando en su cabeza de un lado a otro.

“ _Sí lo eres, sí eres así.”_

_“Siempre lo has sido.”_

_“Ésta es la verdadera tú.”_

Raven apretó sus ojos con fuerza, y aferró sus manos a sus oídos en un vano e inútil intento de dejar de escucharlas.

_“Siempre ha sido éste tu verdadero ser.”_

_“¿Quiénes son estos tipos para decirte qué eres y qué no?”_

_“Sólo tú puedes decidir eso…”_

_“Sólo tú…”_

_“Sólo tú…”_

_“Sólo tú…”_

\- ¡¡Cierren la boca!! – Soltó Raven con todas sus fuerzas al aire, y su voz resonó con fuerza como un gran trueno.

Todo el edificio comenzó a temblar con fuerza, y todos los escombros de piedra o metal que yacían en el suelo, comenzaron a alzarse y a volar por los aires como letales proyectiles. Los Titanes tuvieron que volverse a poner en movimiento para esquivarlos.

\- ¡Ahora está peor que antes! – Señaló Cyborg, cubriéndose detrás de una pared. – ¡¿Cómo vamos a detenerla si ni siquiera podemos acercarnos a ella!

Y en efecto parecía que sus opciones se habían reducido notablemente. A ese paso, Raven terminaría de seguro destruyendo toda la escuela, y quizás detonando las bombas de Slade en el proceso. ¿Qué debían de hacer…?

En ese momento, una silueta azul y rojiza voló a toda velocidad por el pasillo, atravesando sin problema la barrera de escombros que volaban en el aire, pues cualquier de ello se hacía pedazos, o en su defecto volaba hacia otra dirección, justo cuando entraba en contacto con su cuerpo. Dicha silueta siguió en línea recta, hasta chocar contra Raven a sus espaldas, y mandarla a volar con fuerza hacia el frente, hasta caer al suelo.

Una vez que Raven estuvo en el suelo otra vez, una vez más los objetos elevados por su magia volvieron a caer, y los titanes pudieron darse el momento para virar y ver a la persona que lo había hecho, y que ahora se encontraba suspendida sobre el punto en el que Raven se encontraba hace un segundo.

\- ¡Supergirl! – Exclamó Chico Bestia con una amplia sonrisa al reconocer a la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grandes y azules.

Chico Bestia no era el único emocionado. La sola presencia de Supergirl en escena, pareció evocar una gran emoción en todos, incluso en Robin.

\- ¿Supergirl? – Cuestionó Tammy desde dentro del salón, volteando a ver con extrañez a la recién llegada. ¿Realmente era ella?

\- Parece que siempre que los veo están a la mitad de un problema, chicos. – Señaló la Kryptoniana, descendiendo hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso. En ese mismo instante, sintió como Satarfire se le lanzaba encima y la abrazaba con fuerza, haciendo que ambas dieran un par de vueltas.

\- ¡Qué bueno es verte de nuevo, Amiga Kara! – Exclamó Starfire con notoria alegría, mientras la abrazaba y pegaba su mejilla con la de ella.

\- Lo mismo digo… Starfire… - Le respondió la Súper Heroína con una leve sonrisa. Luego echó un vistazo rápido a Raven frente a ellas, que comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo. – ¿Y a ella qué le pasa?

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. – Señaló Robin de inmediato. – Starfire, Supergirl. Saquen a Raven de aquí; son las únicas que pueden hacerle frente en estos momentos. ¡Ahora!

\- A la orden, jefe. – Respondió Supergirl con un ligero tono juguetón. – Tú por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

\- Entendido. – Respondió Starfire, asintiendo con su cabeza.

De inmediato, ambas alienígenas se elevaron en el aire y se lanzaron hacia Raven. Justo cuando ésta estaba a la mitad del proceso de ponerse de pie, ambas se le aproximaron, tomándola cada una de un brazo al mismo tiempo, y luego jalándola con ellas en vuelo antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Atravesaron con sus cuerpos resistentes la pared justo al final del pasillo, y luego siguieron de largo hasta atravesar de la misma forma tres muros más, y al final salir disparadas hacia el exterior.

Una vez que las tres lograron salir al jardín lateral de la escuela, soltaron a Raven, provocando que ésta cayera al suelo y rodara sobre su cuerpo. Luego, ambas descendieron por su cuenta, pegando sus pies al suelo y arrastrando estos por la tierra hasta que pudieron frenar el impulso que llevaban, y después pararse con firmeza en posición de combate, listas para lo que seguía y con su mirada fija en su objetivo.

\- Bien, esa fue la parte fácil, ¿no? – Señaló Kara, intentando ser un poco graciosa. Sin embargo, no sólo notó que Starfire no reía, sino que un segundo después se desplomó al piso, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. – Oye, ¿estás bien, Starfire?

\- Sí, lo siento. – Respondió la pelirroja, volteándola a ver con una pequeña sonrisa. – Me acabo de recuperar de un fuerte golpe. Creo que aún estoy algo débil.

\- Entiendo. Tú descansa aquí y cúbreme, ¿de acuerdo?

Comenzó a acercarse con cautela hacia Raven, que de nuevo estaba poniéndose de pie. Se le veía mareada y confundida; pero, sobre todo lo demás, muy enojada.

\- Oye, Raven, no sé qué mosca te picó. – Comenzó a decirle, alzando sus manos hacia ella. – Pero es Día de San Valentine, y enserio no quiero lastimarte. Así que...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Raven la volteó a ver con su expresión llena de odio, y un instante después el cuerpo entero de Supergirl se cubrió de energía oscura, se alzó en el aire unos centímetros, y luego fue lanzado con violencia hacia un lado por los aires a toda velocidad, todo en menos de una fracción de segundo.

\- ¡Kara! – Exclamó Starfire, siguiendo con su vista atónita su cuerpo volando, hasta alejarse más y más.

Supergirl fue lanzada con tanta fuerza por la magia de Raven, y de forma tan repentina, que salió abruptamente de los terrenos de la escuela, y terminó estrellándose contra los ventanales de un edificio de oficinas que se encontraba a lado. El edificio había sido evacuado por el riesgo de las bombas en la escuela, por lo que para bien o para mal, nadie vio el cuerpo de la chica atravesar la ventana de vidrio, estrellarse contra varios escritorios, rompiendo algunos y empujando otros más hacia atrás.

Al final, la rubia terminó entre un montón de pedazos de escritorio, computadoras, lámparas, papeles, y algunas plumas.

\- Bien… - Murmuró con molestia, mientras se quitaba todo eso de encima para volver a incorporarse. – Tal vez sí quiera lastimarte un poco…

De inmediato se elevó de nuevo y salió volando por la misma ventana rota por la que había entrado, de vuelta al campo de batalla.

\- - - -

Mientras tanto, dentro de la escuela, Tammy se atrevió a salir del salón en el que se refugiaba, una vez que las tres heroínas salieron disparadas del edificio. Todo había sido bastante rápido, y no había alcanzado a percatarse con totalidad de lo ocurrido. Aun así, parecía que de cierta forma todo se encontraba más tranquilo.

\- Tammy, ¿cómo te encuentras? – Escuchó que la voz de Chico Bestia le preguntaba. Se viró hacia su lado derecho, y lo vio acercándose hacia ella con rapidez.

\- Sí, estoy bien… - Murmuró con cierto pesar, y entonces echó un vistazo rápido al pasillo… Al muy maltrecho pasillo. – Parece que no voy a tener más clases esta semana.

Chico Bestia no estaba seguro si lo había dicho con intención de humor, o quizás era con pesar, así que prefirió no decir nada que pudiera malinterpretarse.

\- Descuida, Supergirl y Starfire se encargarán de tranquilizar a Raven. Slade está atrapado, así que ya estás a salvo.

\- ¿Y Tara? – Preguntó de inmediato. – ¿Dónde está?

Chico Bestia parpadeó un par de veces, un tanto confundido.

\- ¿Tara? ¿Hablas de…?

\- - - -

Terra abrió los ojos abruptamente. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, al pie de los casilleros. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero aún seguía con vida, así que esa era buena señal. Se alzó como pudo, y en ese momento un terrible dolor de cabeza la invadió. Avanzó por el pasillo con una mano en su cabeza y otra apoyada en la pared. Dio unos cincos pasos, y entonces su mano dejó de tocar la pared, para encontrarse con el vacío. Casi cayó de lado, pero logró sostenerse al último momento. Al girarse y verificar qué era lo que ocurría se encontró con el enorme agujero por el que Supergirl, Starfire y Raven, habían atravesado para llegar hasta el patio.

Asomándose por dicho agujero, y agujeros ya que atravesaban al menos tres paredes más, logró ver un gran movimiento afuera: destellos verdes, rojos, y energía negra entrecruzándose, y las siluetas de Starfire, Supergirl y Raven, cruzando ocasionalmente en el rango de visión de las gritas.

\- ¿Esa es… Supergirl? – Murmuró en voz baja para sí misma.

Al parecer la situación había cambiado un poco mientras no estaba consciente. Pero para bien o para mal, parecía que estaba fuera de peligro, y con Supergirl y los demás Titanes encargándose de Raven, Tammy igual.

\- Bien, creo que esa es mi salida. – Pensó en voz alta, y entonces se dispuso a irse mientras podía.

Sin embargo…

\- _“¿A dónde crees que vas?”_ – Escuchó como una voz resonó con fuerza, como un fuerte eco. Dicha voz la hizo detenerse en seco, apenas dado el primer paso.

Terra miró fugazmente alrededor. Lo supuso desde un inicio, pero ese vistazo rápido terminó por confirmárselo; la voz había resonado directamente en su cabeza, y sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

\- ¿A dónde crees? – Cuestionó con seriedad. – Obviamente que lejos de este sitio.

\- _“Tu trabajo no ha terminado.”_ – Prosiguió la misma voz.

\- ¿Qué?

\- _“Los Jóvenes Titanes han demostrado que son una amenazada que debe de ser eliminada. Aprovecha ahora y hazlo.”_

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Terra se sobresaltó casi horrorizada al escuchar tales palabras. Se giró rápidamente a todos lados, como si aún esperara ver a su contraparte en esa conversación en algún lado, pero de nuevo no fue así. Su expresión se endureció, casi con enojo.

\- Eso no era parte del trato. – Susurró despacio, intentando reflejar tranquilidad. – Raven jamás los perdonará si…

\- _“De Raven nos preocuparemos nosotros.”_ – Le interrumpió abruptamente. – _“Tú sólo preocúpate por hacer lo que te digo.”_

Quería decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, sólo agachó su cabeza y apretó sus puños y ojos con fuerza, luchando consigo misma por dentro.

\- Terra, ¿estás bien? – Escuchó pronunciar, ya no en su cabeza, sino a sus espaldas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y lentamente giró su cuerpo. Chico Bestia y Tammy se acercaban hacia ella, con Robin y Cyborg detrás de ellos unos pasos detrás. Su semblante se tornó de nuevo serio.

\- No le haré daño a Chico Bestia, no frente a Tammy. – Exclamó con algo de fuerza, tanto que incluso los Titanes pudieron escucharla.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Chico Bestia, confundido por la repentina mención.

\- _“Tus sentimientos por ese chico verde son tan… Humanos.”_ – Murmuró divertido la voz que sólo ella lograba escuchar. – _“Bien, pero encárgate del resto, o tanto Tammy Hawk como ese chico sufrirán como no te puedes imaginar…”_

No había vuelta atrás.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar o mover aunque fuera un dedo, los ojos de Terra brillaron con un fuerte dorado al igual que sus manos. El suelo bajo los pies de Chico Bestia y Tammy se elevó, y el techó sobre sus cabezas se desprendió.

\- ¡Terra! – Gritó Chico Bestia, atónito, y por mero reflejo se aferró a Tammy para protegerla.

Los pedazos de suelo y techo se comenzaron a doblar en torno a ambos, comenzando a rodearlos. Pedazos de metal provenientes de los casilleros, y escombros de paredes y techo, se unieron también a ello, comenzando a crear un grueso caparazón de piedra y acero alrededor de los dos, hasta cubrirlos por completo y apresarlos.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Inquirió Robin con fuerza.

La esfera que aprisionaba Chico Bestia y Tammy descendió hasta colocarse a lado de Terra, y con un pie lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que rodara con rapidez y se alejara de ellos. Luego, se giró de lleno hacia Robin y Cyborg con una expresión cargada de frialdad.

\- Lo siento… amigos…

Alzó entonces su mano derecha hacia ellos, y una vez más sus ojos y comenzaron a brillar.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 19**

**Notas del Autor:**

_¡Y Supergirl ha vuelto!, tal y como se los prometí. ¿Cómo es que llegó tan repentinamente? Eso luego lo explicaremos._

_Y la situación se pone cada vez más tensa. Poco a poco se va revelando el trasfondo de todo este asunto. ¿Qué les ha parecido toda esta recta final? No olviden dejarme todos sus comentarios, y de seguir mi página de Facebook para estar al tanto de cualquier noticia o novedad sobre esta historia, y todas las demás que escribo estos momentos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	20. Capítulo 20. Confío en ti

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**  

**CAPITULO 20  
** **_“Confío en ti”_ **

Ese Día de San Valentine definitivamente no era su día de suerte; ninguno había sido capaz siquiera de comer un sólo chocolate, y eso ya era de por sí bastante triste. Encima de todo, cada vez que parecía que la situación en la Preparatoria Murakami ya estaba bajo control, ocurría algo repentino que cambiaba todo de nuevo; y en esa ocasión daba turno a que Terra, o más bien la supuesta Terra, los comenzara a atacar. En realidad no tendrían por qué extrañarse tanto, considerando que el día anterior acababan precisamente de pelear contra ella. Sin embargo, había parecido que al menos en esos momentos estaba de su lado, pero al parecer no era así.

La pared voló en pedazos en un gran estruendo, y rápidamente las siluetas de los titanes Robin y Cyborg se lanzaron hacia el exterior y se tiraron pecho a tierra para esquivar la gran daga de piedra que Terra les había lanzado. Ésta siguió su camino en línea recta, hasta chocar con unos árboles y destruirlos por completo. No tenían tiempo para quedarse en el suelo. De inmediato ambos se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus posiciones de ataque. Terra, por su parte, caminó lentamente hacia el patio, por el mismo agujero que se había hecho en la pared.

\- ¿Por qué nos estás atacando ahora? – Cuestionó Robin con fuerza, pero manteniendo lo más posible la tranquilidad.

\- Yo quisiera decir que me sorprende, pero estaría mintiendo. – Añadió Cyborg con marcado sarcasmo.

Terra se paró con firmeza en el suelo del patio, y los miró fijamente con seriedad. Una ligera brisa agitaba sus cabellos, y provocaba que su fleco cubriera uno de sus ojos.

\- Aunque no me crean, no lo hago por gusto. – Les respondió escuetamente.

\- Pues eres una gran actriz, entonces. – Señaló Cyborg, quien no tardó en apuntarla con su brazo láser dispuesto a atacarla de inmediato.

\- Esto tiene que ver con el tal Jared, ¿verdad? – Soltó Robin de pronto, casi como una acusación; Terra, sin embargo, guardó silencio. No parecía dispuesta a hacer intento alguno de afirmarlo o negarlo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el hermano de Raven en todo esto? – Inquirió Cyborg, viendo de reojo a su líder. – ¿Crees que él es el culpable de toda esta locura?

Robin no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues en ese instante ambos vieron como Terra alzaba sus manos al aire, y pedazos del suelo comenzaban a desprenderse y a elevarse en el aire. Tuvieron que moverse con rapidez para no ser golpeados. Los mismos pedazos que se habían elevados, comenzaron a descender de nuevo, ahora como proyectiles en su contra.

No había vuelta atrás: eso iba enserio.

\- - - -

Supergirl y Starfire no la estaban pasando mucho mejor. Lograron sacar a Raven de la escuela y alejarla de las bombas, pero su buena suerte había llegado hasta ahí.

La Kryptoniana no parecía poder enfrentarse mucho mejor que los demás a la magia de Raven. Nomás intentaba acércale y sentía como si chocara contra una gruesa pared de acero, para luego ser lanzada, o sacudida de un lado a otro, o golpeada con alguna fuerza invisible que se sentía casi como ser atropellada por un camión. Claro, con su súper fuerza, en realidad no sabía realmente cómo se sentía ser atropellada por un camión, pero estaba segura que era bastante similar a ello.

Starfire intentaba de alguna forma apoyarla, pero se podía notar que su cuerpo no se encontraba aún al cien por ciento tras el golpe que había recibido el día anterior. Se sentía débil, pero no dejaba que eso la hiciera flaquear. Debía mantenerse de pie sin importar qué.

Raven, por su parte, parecía aún más descontrolada que antes. Ya no emitía ninguna palabra, ni siquiera las volteaba a ver directamente. Sólo se quedaba de pie en su lugar y las atacaba sin descanso, intentando mantenerlas lejos de ella lo más posible, como si fueran moscas que la molestaban. En uno de sus ataques, juntó una gran cantidad de energía en una esfera de color negro, misma que lanzó de frente directo a Supergirl en el pecho en pleno vuelo, y ésta fue lanzada hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo y rodando por éste hasta quedar boca abajo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Supergirl? – Le preguntó Starfire, colocándose a su lado e intentando ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Sí, descuida. – Le respondió con un poco de debilidad, y entonces le echó un vistazo rápido sobre su hombro a la hechicera. – Es sólo que cómo podrás haber visto, mi inmunidad no aplica con la magia, y la de tu amiga es bastante fuerte.

Raven permanecía de pie en su lugar, con su cabeza agachada y sus brazos estirados hacia abajo. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura negra y rojiza, como si se tratara de humo saliendo del suelo bajo sus pies. Su vestido azul cielo nuevo, ya para esos momentos se encontraba sucio y maltrecho, lo que no hacía más que volver aún más aterradora su apariencia.

\- Tienes que ayudarme. – Señaló Supergirl una vez que se incorporó de nuevo. – Sé que si me acercó lo suficiente y le doy un golpe con la fuerza adecuada, quedará fuera de combate.

\- Pero un golpe tuyo podría matarla.

\- Descuida, he aprendido a medir muy bien mi fuerza con los años. Además, parece que ella resiste bastante bien; atravesamos tres paredes, y no tiene ni un rasguño. Confía en mí, ¿bien?

Starfire asintió con su cabeza, aunque se sentía un poco dudosa.

\- Bien, ¡al ataque!

Supergirl voló hacia un lado, y entonces Starfire se acercó a Raven por el frente para llamar a su atención. Arrojó de manera consecutiva varias esferas de energía, que Raven repelió, alzados una barrera mágica frente a ella. Luego ella misma comenzó a atacarla de la misma forma. Starfire maniobró en el aire para esquivar sus ataques pero uno irremediablemente la hirió en el brazo. No se detuvo aun así, y siguió atacando e intentando acercársele lo más posible.

Raven alzó sólo hasta ese momento su mirada hacia ella, y al hacerlo… Starfire vio algo en él que le pareció completamente extraño. Ya no eran sólo los ojos; casi toda su cara había cambiado. Se veía más tosca, más amenazante, más enojada… Y menos humana… Era casi el rostro de una bestia…

\- ¡Será mejor que te calmes de una vez! – Escuchó de pronto que Supergirl gritaba con fuerza, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como se le acercaba a Raven por un costado.

Raven no pudo ni reaccionar antes de que el puño derecho de Supergirl chocara con gran fuerza contra el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, haciendo que su cuerpo se desprendiera del suelo, y saliera volando dando varias vueltas como una inerte muñeca de trapos. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el cuerpo de Raven siguió en línea recta sin tocar el suelo hasta chocar contra la barda que rodeaba la escuela. Al impacto, su cuerpo dejó una marca de sí en los ladrillos y luego se desplomó a tierra, quedándose totalmente inmóvil.

Starfire miraba fijamente el cuerpo de su amiga tirado a varios metros de ella; se sentía aún muy impactada por lo que acababa de ver en su rostro. Era una sensación tan aterradora, incomoda, y, de cierta forma… familiar.

\- Lo siento, en verdad no quería hacer eso, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa. – Señaló Supergirl, manteniéndose en el aire y viendo fijamente hacia donde había caído su enemiga.

Raven seguía sin reaccionar; parecía que en verdad había quedado inconsciente.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. – Comentó con entusiasmo, alzando su pulgar hacia Starfire. – Misión cumplida…

Recién había terminado de hablar, cuando ambas extraterrestres vieron como el cuerpo de Raven de nuevo comenzaba a emanar la misma aura mágica, pero ahora se veía mucho más roja que antes. Lentamente, la Titán alzó sus manos, y la plantó en tierra con tanta fuerza que sus dedos casi se enterraron. Comenzó a levantarse con mucho cuidado ante los ojos incrédulos de sus dos contrincantes.

\- ¡Eso… es imposible! – Exclamó Supergirl, atónita ante lo que veían sus ojos. – Un golpe de esa fuerza ha dejado inconsciente a villanos mucho más grandes y fuertes… ¿Cómo es que…?

Starfire tampoco tenía idea. Mientras peleaban con ella dentro de la escuela, también pudo notar que su fuerza y resistencia era mayor a la que normalmente tenía. Pero eso era algo mucho más allá. Estaba segura que el golpe que había recibido hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearla, incluso a ella misma.

Pero había algo más, algo mucho más preocupante…

Raven estaba en el suelo, apoyada en sus manos y rodillas. Comenzó entonces a exhalar algunos gemidos penetrantes, casi como gruñidos de animal. Su cuerpo parecía retorcerse un poco y temblar, como si algo se estuviera moviendo bajo su piel. El aura a su alrededor ya era totalmente roja, y se había extendido a tres metros de radio a su alrededor. Las plantas cercanas a dicha aura, parecían marchitarse ante su sólo contacto.

\- ¿Raven…? – Susurró Starfire, insegura de que realmente la persona frene a ella fuera su amiga Raven.

\- ¿Qué le está pasando? – Cuestionó Supergirl, no menos desconcertada que la Tamaraneana.

Entonces, el tono siempre gris claro de la piel de Raven, que en esos momentos era mucho más visible ya que sólo usaba ese vestido corto y sus botines azules, comenzó a cambiar, a oscurecerse en diferentes partes. Eran como manchas que se iban propagando por toda su piel, hasta cubrirla por completo y teñirla… De rojo.

Raven alzó de golpe su mirada hacia ellas, y de nuevo Starfire pudo ver esa expresión aterradora que yacía en su rostro. Sin embargo, ahora que éste se había vuelto rojo como el resto de su cuerpo, pudo entender porque le parecía tan familiar la sensación que le causaba el verla.

\- ¿Trigon...? – Soltó de pronto como un pensamiento en voz alta, como esperando que el decirlo le diera más sentido a lo que veía, pero no lo hacía en lo absoluto.

Para cuando logró reaccionar, Supergirl había salido disparada en dirección a Raven, posiblemente queriendo atacarla antes de que se recuperara por completo.

\- ¡Espera, Kara! – Le gritó con empeño. Todo su ser le decía que era una muy mala idea atacarla en esos momentos, pero su advertencia había sido bastante tardía.

Supergil alzó su puño de nuevo, dispuesta a darle otro golpe más, incluso con más fuerza si era necesario. Sin embargo, cuando su puño se encontraba en camino directo a su cara, se encontró con una obstrucción. Pero esa vez no se trataba de magia, si no de la mano, totalmente roja, de Raven, decorada además con unas punzantes garras que sobresalían de sus dedos.

Atónita, sólo pudo ver como Raven se ponía una vez más de pie, al tiempo que sostenía con fuerza su puño entre sus dedos, apretándolo con la fuerza suficiente para que no le fuera posible zafarse. ¿Cómo había detenido su golpe? Eso no tenía sentido. Mas no tuvo mucho tiempo en pensar en ello, pues un instante después Raven jaló su puño libre hacia atrás, cubierto con un poco de su magia oscura, y luego lo jaló rápidamente al frente, propinándole un puñetazo directo en la cara, similar al que ella le había dado. Soltó su puño un instante antes del golpe, por lo que el cuerpo de Supergirl estuvo totalmente libre para volar hacia un lado, como una inerte muñeca de trapos justo como Raven lo había hecho. La diferencia fue que Supergirl se estrelló contra una hilera de árboles, derribando tres de ellos, antes de lograr detenerse, abollando el cuarto y quedando tirada a sus pies.

No sabía qué la había afectado más: el golpe, o la sorpresa. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, aunque para su asombro se encontró un poco mareada y tuvo que apoyarse en el árbol cercano para no caer. Llevó su mano a la mejilla que le había golpeado; la sentía adolorida.

\- Por esto odio la magia. – Masculló entre dientes, notoriamente frustrada por cómo estaba avanzando ese combate.

Raven se quedó un rato parada en el mismo sitio, mirando fijamente al suelo. Starfire estaba inmóvil en posición de combate, indecisa sobre qué hacer. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué Raven se veía ahora así? No tenía respuesta a nada de ello, pero comenzaba a pensar que si no detenían a Raven de inmediato, lo siguiente que pasaría sería algo mucho, mucho peor…

\- - - -

La esfera de roca y metal en la que Terra había encerrado a Tammy y Chico Bestia, yacía quieta en el pasillo. A pesar del enorme tamaño que había tomado, su interior en realidad no tenía mucho espacio. De hecho, ambos, Chico Bestia y Tammy Hawk, habían terminado en un espacio muy reducido, frente a frente y casi totalmente pegados el uno contra el otro. Ambos tenían sus espaldas totalmente pegadas como les era posible a sus respectivas paredes intentando mantener la mayor cantidad de espacio entre ambos, pero aun así sus cuerpos no podían evitar rozarse con cualquier respiración que daban.

Si de por sí el estar encerrados en una gran esfera de roca ya era bastante grave, encima de todo era bastante incómodo, y bastante penoso. Salvo por ocasiones en la que había dado un abrazo a alguna de sus amigas, Chico Bestia nunca había estado tan, pero tan cerca del cuerpo de una chica, y en especial por tanto tiempo; y aparte de todo, no era una chica cualquiera. Lo bueno, dentro lo que cabía, era que por el espacio no era sencillo que se vieran frente a frente, por lo que Tammy tenía su cabeza a la altura del hombro izquierdo de él, y él lo mismo a la altura del hombro izquierdo de ella.

Aunque claro, a eso habría que sumarle que estaban totalmente a oscuras, por lo que Chico Bestia no podía ver ni hacerse una idea de cómo se encontraba la estudiante, aunque sí podía escuchar su respiración, y sentir sus exhalaciones cerca de su oído. Y claro, también estaba su aroma, el aroma a flores provenientes del champú de su cabello, que enserio olía bien… Pero no era ni cerca momento de pensar en ello. La situación era apremiante, por lo que debía mantearse totalmente centrado en ello, y no dejar que su mente divagara en otra cosa.

\- ¿Por qué Tara nos encerró aquí? – Escuchó que Tammy susurró de pronto, luego de un largo rato de silencio.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, no… no lo sé. – Respondió con un tono tímido, aunque aplicaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para intentar parecer más firme. De cierta forma la mención de Tara, o Terra, o quien fuera esa otra chica, le ayudó a serenarse un poco, olvidarse por unos momentos de lo penoso de la situación, y centrarse un poco en su enojo. – Pero es obvio que no es una persona en la que se pueda confiar mucho. Justo cuando uno cree que te está dando la mano…

\- No digas esas cosas. – Le interrumpió ella abruptamente. – Ella es... Bueno, ella… - Calló unos instantes, y luego escuchó como soltaba un profundo suspiro. – ¿A quién engaño?, en realidad no sé nada de ella... Y aparentemente sé incluso menos de lo que creía. Pero aun así yo no creo que sea una mala persona... Y creo que tú tampoco, ¿verdad?

\- Yo… ya no sé ni qué creer. – Le respondió arrastrando un poco de pesar en su respuesta.

Su contestación pareció desanimar un poco a Tammy de seguir hablando de ello. De nuevo, por varios segundos más, los dos se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿No puedes cambiar de forma en un animal mucho más grande y romper esto? – Sugirió Tammy de pronto.

\- No hay suficiente espacio. Si lo intento, terminaría aplastándote, rompiendo todos tus huesos, o peor.

\- Bueno, entonces podrías convertirte en un ratón o algo más pequeño en su lugar, y al menos así tendríamos más espacio, ¿no?

\- Ah, sí… Podría, supongo…

Por supuesto que podría; de hecho no era para nada una mala idea. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? ¿Podría ser que en el fondo quería que estuvieran precisamente de esa forma? ¿Tan cerca el uno del otro? ¿Qué clase de héroe hace algo como eso? Chico Bestia se sintió enormemente avergonzado consigo mismo. Estaba justo a punto de hacerlo, pero entonces algo cambió…

Sintió en ese momento como Tammy pegaba su rostro contra su hombro, y comenzaba a soltar pequeños sollozos muy cerca de su oído. Esto dejó atónito al Titán.

\- ¿Tammy? ¿Estás…?

La pregunta estaba de más; estaba llorando, o al menos comenzando a hacerlo, de eso no había ninguna duda.

\- ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? – Comentó la rubia, con debilidad en su voz. – Yo sólo quería terminar mis parciales con una buena nota, y salir a comer una hamburguesa con mis amigas. Y ahora, no sé cómo, pero pareciera que por mi culpa todos están en peligro y sufriendo… Yo no quería nada de esto… ¡Yo no quería!

\- No, no digas eso, nada de esto es tu culpa. – Señaló Chico Bestia con firmeza. – Todo esto es culpa de Slade y de esa otra chica. Tú eres completamente inocente en esto.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Ni siquiera yo entiendo qué es lo que ocurre entre Tara y yo. Quizás todo esto sí es mi culpa, y ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Chico Bestia calló. Para bien o para mal, no podía decir mucho para negar su afirmación. Él tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de qué ocurría, ni siquiera una pequeña teoría que pudiera aclarar la confusión que obviamente Tammy estaba pasando en esos momentos. Ciertamente, toda esa situación desde el día anterior, le causaba una tremenda impotencia…

\- Escucha, no pienses en eso ahora, ¿está bien? – Le susurró el chico verde, intentando transmitir la mayor serenidad y confianza posible. – No debes de preocuparte por nada. Saldremos de ésta, ¿de acuerdo? Yo y mis amigos nos encargaremos, y todo estará bien. Sólo confía en mí.

Tammy se quedó callada por un rato, quedándose aún con su rostro pegado contra su hombro. Luego, Chico Bestia sintió como se separaba de él y hacia la cabeza lo más atrás que el reducido espacio le permitía. Su rostro entonces quedó justamente frente al del chico, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, aunque ella no parecía notarlo, o quizás no pensaba en ello en esos momentos. Chico Bestia sintió como sus propias mejillas se calentaban ante ello, por lo que también hizo su cabeza lo más atrás posible, aunque la distancia no aumentó demasiado con ese acto.

Para esos momentos sus ojos parecían haberse acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad, y lograba ver levemente la forma de la cara de Tammy. Logró ver como pasaba sus dedos por su rostro, quizás intentando limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo luego de cómo te he tratado estos meses? – Cuestionó Tammy, un tanto más calmada, mas no por completo. – En especial ahora que ya sabes que no soy esa chica que creías. Tara es a quién estabas buscando, ¿no? Tu amiga, a la que llamas Terra. Ese otro hombre de máscara también me llamó así. Ahora entiendo porque ambos creyeron que era ella… Pero no lo soy. Así que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad hacia mí.

Chico Bestia guardó un profundo silencio. Aunque en realidad estaba oscuro, y ella no podía ver su rostro, aun así se volteó a otro lado, pensativo. Podría haberle respondido esa pregunta de cientos de formas. La más sencilla hubiera sido decir que era un Súper Héroe, que ese era su trabajo. Que sin importar quién fuera o de qué situación se tratara, y él siempre estaría ahí para ayudar y hacer el bien. Pero sabía que ese no era el único motivo; de hecho, el motivo principal era otro, y era uno mucho más fuerte.

Aunque lo tenía muy claro en su cabeza, traducir esas ideas a palabras era una tarea extenuante. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Sería incluso prudente hacerlo en ese momento y lugar?

Tammy logró escuchar en ese momento como Chico Bestia inhalaba aire con fuerza y luego lo soltaba lentamente. ¿Era acaso un intento de tranquilizarse? ¿Tomar valor?

\- Escucha… - Comenzó a decir el Titán, teniendo su rostro aún hacia otro lado. – Yo tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando aquí. No sé exactamente cómo es que hay dos chicas iguales a Terra, y especialmente no sé quién o qué es esa otra chica… Pero por encima de todo, yo estoy seguro de que tú eres Terra, la verdadera.

Tammy se sorprendió enormemente al escucharlo decir eso. En otras situaciones en las que le había dicho, sino lo mismo algo muy similar, de inmediato había brincado a negar por completo tan absurda afirmación. Pero había algo diferente en la forma en lo que la había dicho en esa ocasión. Sonaba tan sincero, tan convencido, tan… real.

\- Lo he estado todos estos meses, desde el momento en que te vi. – Continuó. – Cuando te veo, siento todo lo que sentía cuando la veía a ella. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa… No sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero sé lo que siento por ti en este mismo momento, y es lo mismo que sentía por la Terra que conocí en aquel entonces, y nada ni nadie me convencerán de lo contrario…

\- ¿Qué sentías? – Soltó Tammy de pronto, prácticamente escapándose de sus labios. – Tú… me refiero… ¿qué sentías por Terra? O… ¿qué sientes… por mí…?

Tammy se sintió realmente extraña en ese punto. Sintió que su rostro se calentaba y la sangre le subía la cabeza; los latidos de su corazón también se habían acelerado abruptamente. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma? Era algo totalmente involuntario, algo que su cerebro no provocaba ni ordenaba; era como si su cuerpo tuviera mente propia y reaccionara por su propia cuenta. Pero lo que sí sentía por su cuenta era una gran, gran ansiedad por escucharlo; realmente quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aunque en realidad no tuviera nada que ver con ella… nada… ¿o…?

\- Yo… Yo… - Chico Bestia balbuceó nervioso. Sus puños y labios se apretaron con fuerza, y entonces giró su rostro de lleno hacia ella; aun en la oscuridad, sabía muy bien que la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, y era precisamente lo que deseaba. – ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Terra! ¡Lo he estado desde que te conocí! Ya sea como Tara, Terra o Tammy… Mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos…

Tammy sintió en ese momento que su respiración se cortaba y su corazón se detenía. Fue como una fuerte descarga de electricidad recorriéndole la espalda…

\- Incluso a pesar de las cosas malas que hiciste y que todos quieran darte la espalda y no confiar en ti… O incluso si no recuerdas en estos momentos todos los momentos que pasamos juntos… Yo aun así te amo… Incluso creo que más que antes… Y por eso, jamás te daré la espalda y jamás te dejaré… ¡Te lo prometo! Sin importar lo que pasé… Yo estaré ahí…

Por ese sólo instante de tiempo, Tammy sintió eso que todo el mundo describe y que ella sólo podía intentar imaginarse: las mariposas en el estómago, acompañadas de miles de cosquillas y sensaciones que le recorrían la piel, como pequeñas hormiguitas. ¿Cómo era posible? Esa declaración ni siquiera era para ella… ¿Entonces por qué?, ¿por qué sentía cómo si su corazón acabara de estallar? ¿Por qué sentía que las lágrimas querían brotarle de nuevo, pero ahora seguidas de un sentimiento totalmente distinto? ¿Por qué sentía el enorme e incontrolable impulso de…?

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento comenzó a moverse. Nada de lo que hizo en esas fracciones de segundo, parecían haber sido procesadas previamente por su cerebro. De nuevo, fue su cuerpo, como si tuviera mente propia, quien se inclinó abruptamente hacia el chico ante ella, cortando de tajo la ya de por sí muy reducida separación entre ellos, y aun entre la oscuridad y sólo distinguiendo la silueta de su rostro, unió sus labios a los suyos, en un corto, pero muy intenso beso en el que dejó escapar de golpe toda esa marejada de emociones que se le habían acumulado en el vientre, y que ahora brotaban por cada poro de su piel, impregnando todo su alrededor.

Chico Bestia, por su parte, se quedó petrificado ante esto. No veía, pero por supuesto que sentía lo que estaba pasando, y lo sentía por completo, sin ningún lugar a la duda. Era un beso, pero no cualquier beso: era un beso de los labios de Terra, ese mismo beso que tenían pendiente desde aquella noche en el parque de diversiones, justo como se había imaginado que sería. Pero real, completamente real…

El beso fue corto, cuando mucho quizás unos cinco segundos. Pero fue el tiempo suficiente para dejar una fuerte marca. Tammy se separó rápidamente, quizás logrando tomar de nuevo el control de su cuerpo. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, en un intento de entender si lo que había ocurrido había sido real, pero la sensación y el cosquilleo que aún sentía en ellos se lo confirmaban sin problema. Lo había besado, había besado a Chico Bestia…

\- ¿P... P...Por qué hiciste eso? – Se le escapó al Titán de pronto, totalmente incrédulo por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Yo... No lo sé... – Murmuró Tammy, insegura. – Sólo... Sentí que debía de hacerlo... O más que... quería hacer...

No tenía nada de sentido lo que decía, pero tampoco lo tenía mucho lo que acababa de hacer. Sentía su corazón estremecerse bajo sus pecho, y sus mejillas estaban tan calientes que casi quemaban. Pese a lo extraño y confuso que era todo eso, en realidad… No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, en lo más mínimo…

Chico Bestia, por otro lado, era una madeja de ideas y emociones. Aún no era capaz de digerir por completo lo que acababa de pasar, y aun así sentía tanta felicidad por dentro que sentía ganas de gritar, bailar, saltar… Aunque claro, si no estuviera atrapado en ese lugar. Intentó calmarse y centrarse, aunque no era algo que le saliera tan natural como a Robin. La situación era aún delicada, y tenía que concentrarse en sacarlos a ambos de ahí; ya habría tiempo de hablar cuando salieran de ese sitio, y Tammy estuviera a salvo. Respiró lentamente, intentando olvidarse por unos momentos de los suaves labios que lo acababan de besar, y pensar en la gran esfera de roca que los aprisionaba; imposible compararlos.

No había suficiente espacio para cambiar a un animal más grande y fuerte que pudiera romper esa esfera… Al menos, no de cambiar todo su cuerpo. En la oscuridad, alzó su mano frente a su rostro, distinguiendo vagamente la forma y color de su guante. Abrió y cerró consecutivamente su puño, como intentando verificar que efectivamente esa fuera su mano. Había una posibilidad, pero era poco convencional, al menos en su contexto.

\- Tengo una idea. – Señaló de pronto. – Casi no he intentado esto... Y no sé si pueda funcionar... Pero podría sacarnos de aquí…

De pronto, sintió como Tammy rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y se le pega abruptamente por completo, apoyando su barbilla de nuevo en su hombro. Chico Bestia no tardó en ponerse ruborizado, y de paso bastante nervioso.

\- Hazlo. – Susurró despacio. – Sé que lo lograrás; confío en ti.

\- Pero… ni siquiera sabes qué voy a intentar… - Respondió Chico Bestia, aún algo sorprendido por el repentino abrazo, aunque ya en ese punto comenzaba a pensar que lo hacía sólo para darle el mayor espacio posible.

Sintió entonces como Tammy negaba con su cabeza, rozando, quizás sin querer, su mejilla con la de él en el proceso.

\- Eso no importa… Igual sé que nos sacarás de aquí de alguna u otra forma…

¿Enserio era la misma chica que hasta hace no mucho le decía que se alejara de ella y la dejara sola? De ser así, su trato había cambiado abruptamente. ¿Todo eso había sido sólo derivado de lo que le había dicho? ¿O acaso quizás comenzaba a recordar un poco? ¿Sería eso posible?

Fuera lo que fuera, no importaba. Ella confiaba en él para que la sacara de ese sitio, y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer. Cerró sus ojos entonces, y apretó con fuerza su puño. Estaba justo a punto de empezar a intentar cambiar sólo su mano, cuando escuchó que Tammy volvía a susurrarle.

\- Acabo de darme cuenta de que ni siquiera conozco tu verdadero nombre. – Comentó de pronto, aunque parecía casi un pensamiento en voz alta.

¿Su nombre? Chico Bestia se sintió tanto desconcertado por ese comentario. No era que realmente tuviera como tal una identidad secreta o algo parecido; era verde, después de todo, como Raven bien se lo había dicho la primera noche que todos se conocieron. Y, aunque la tuviera, si había alguien con la compartiría, sería precisamente con Terra…

\- Me llamo Garfield… Garfield Logan… - Le respondió también como un pequeño susurro, casi como un secreto.

\- Garfield… - Repitió Tammy con cuidado. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – Creo que prefiero Chico Bestia…

No estaba seguro si eso había sido para molestarlo o halagarlo, pero igual provocó que el Titán se sonrojara de nuevo. Se sintió muy bien de decírselo, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. ¿Podría él algún día llamarla Tara? No mientras no recordara quien era, eso era seguro. Pero quizás algún día.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y volvió concentrarse en su mano. Luego de unos segundos, ésta comenzó a retorcerse, a agrandarse, y volver a reducirse. Cada cambio, parecía un poco doloroso para el chico. Cambiar todo su cuerpo era sencillo, pero una sola parte dejando todo el resto igual, dedicaba más concentración y cuidado; especialmente porque un paso en falso y podría terminar transformándose sin querer, lastimando a Tammy en el proceso, y eso era justamente lo que no quería hacer. Debía hacerlo, sabía que podía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que intentarlo con más empeño…

\- - - -

Justo a mitad de su enfrentamiento con Robin y Cyborg, las piernas de Terra comenzaron a flaquear, al igual que su equilibrio. Se desplomó de golpe de rodillas al suelo, y hubiera caído por completo de narices si no hubiera interpuesto sus manos antes de ello. Los dos Titanes, que estaban en puntos contrarios a cada lado de ella, aunque a una distancia relativamente lejana, miraron confundidos este repentino cambio, pero no por ello bajaron la guardia ni un poco.

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – Comentó Cyborg, sin dejar de apuntarla con su arma láser.

Robin no tenía una respuesta clara a ello, pero parecía como si de pronto la hubiera llegado un golpe de debilidad. Mientras se discutían si era conveniente o no atacar, Terra se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, y respiraba un poco agitada. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera dar un paso hacia ella, Terra colocó sus manos con fuerza contra el suelo, y de éste comenzaron a brotar repetidos picos que se dirigieron hacia los dos titanes, quienes rápidamente se pusieron en movimiento para esquivarlos.

Eso había sido más un intento de hacer más distancia que un ataque real. Terra, algo desconcertada, miró sobre su hombro en dirección al edificio de la escuela.

\- Tammy… - Murmuró en voz baja sólo para ella.

Su desconcentración había sido más de la cuenta, pues para cuando volvió a poner atención en la pelea, Robin ya estaba sobre ella, y descendía en su dirección con su báculo listo para golpearla desde arriba. Terra reaccionó rodando hacia un lado y haciendo que el arma de Robin chocara contra el suelo. El Petirrojo no se quedó quieto, y tan pronto su arma tocó el piso, rápidamente giró ciento sesenta grados sobre su cuerpo, tomando impulso y lanzando un segundo ataque con su báculo, que esta vez sí alcanzó a golpearla en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera con torpeza, y muy adolorida.

Robin se le lanzó encima para seguirla atacando de la misma forma. Terra estaba aturdida por el golpe, y apenas y podía reaccionar para cubrir sus golpes, al principio con meros movimientos de cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando ya fue más consciente, logró usar sus poderes para hacer que el báculo saliera volando de las manos de Robin. Mas eso no lo detuvo, y sin titubear ni un momento siguió atacando, ahora directamente con sus puños y patadas.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto. – Le decía el líder de los Titanes sin detenerse. – Dijiste que tu problema era contra Slade.

\- Lo era. Pero ahora tengo que eliminarlos a ustedes…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te está dando esa orden? ¿Acaso es Jared?

Terra se sobresaltó un poco por esa repentina mención. Rápidamente alzó un muro de piedra delante de ella para cortar los ataques de Robin, y luego alejarse de él de un largo salto.

\- ¿Tú también estás con lo mismo? – Murmuró con una casi sobreactuada indiferencia. – ¿También crees que trabajo con ese tal Jared?

\- Sé que Raven lo cree, y sus motivos debe de tener.

\- Obviamente no te has fijado que tu querida admiradora secreta no está del todo bien de sus cabales en estos momentos.

Robin guardó silencio, al parecer un poco afectado por la mención de _“tu querida admiradora secreta”_. Bajó su mirada unos momentos, y luego la volvió a alzar con más seguridad hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó con Raven? – Señaló Robin de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a Terra. – Hace poco también lo mencionaste cuando estábamos adentro. ¿Cómo sabes de eso? Al menos que tengas que ver con ello… O con quién lo provocó…

Terra pareció molestarse de golpe, aunque no estaba segura si era con el Titán, o con ella misma.

\- _“Vaya, sí que es listillo este chico.”_ – Escuchó de pronto resonar en su cabeza, de nuevo la misma voz que sólo ella oía. – _“Tú, por otro lado, no lo pareces tanto. Elimínalos de una buena vez…”_

\- Si es tan sencillo, ¿Por qué no vienes y lo haces tú mismo? – Susurró despacio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Robin, y a su vez a Cyborg que acababa de colocarse a su lado.

\- _“¿Es que enserio son demasiado para ti? ¿O en el fondo en verdad no quieres hacerlo? Es extraño, tú no deberías de tener ningún apego por estos individuos… ¿O sí?”_

De nuevo un profundo silencio. Terra miró al suelo bajo sus pies, y movió un poco la planta de su bota derecha por éste. Apretó sus puños con fuerzas, aunque su rostro volvió a ponerse notablemente frío.

\- No, no lo tengo…

Los ojos de Terra brillaron con gran intensidad y todo el suelo debajo de los tres comenzó a temblar con violencia, como un terremoto, pero sólo concentrado en ese punto. El suelo comenzó a abrirse bajo Robin y Cyborg. Estos de inmediato intentaron moverse a otro lado, pero paredes de piedra realmente altas se alzaron, rodeándolos y aprisionándolos. Cyborg estaba por destruirlas con su cañón, pero sólo vio incrédulo como la salida de éste se retorcía sobre sí mismo, como una lata aplastada.

Las paredes de roca se les vinieron encima, cubriéndolos por completo, y obligándolos a caer en la grieta que Terra había abierto. Mientras caían, Robin intentó disparar su gancho al aire, pero las paredes se cerraron sobre ellos, ocultando el sol, y aunque el gancho logró salir, las rocas terminaron por cubrirlos y sepultarlos, y la cuerda del gancho fue cortada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y luego se varios movimientos, el suelo volvió a la completa normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, y el único rastro que quedó de ambos Titanes, fue el gancho de Robin que había caído a los pies de Terra. El suelo dejó de temblar, y sus ojos y manos igual. Dejó caer sus brazos y hombros hacia los lados, y se permitió soltar un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

\- Listo, está hecho. – Murmuró en voz baja, pero aun así con firmeza.

\- _“No. Aún no has terminado.”_

\- Ni de broma. Starfire está con Supergirl, y sabes que no soy rival para ella. Además, están peleando con Raven. Con un poco de suerte se encargará de ellas, ¿no?

\- _“Me refiero a alguien más. A tu misión original.”_

Terra se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la mención. Sin embargo, entendió de inmediato de quién hablaba. Sí, definitivamente de ninguna forma podía irse sin terminar ese asunto…

\- - - -

Supergirl y Starfire fueron lanzadas con violencia por los aires tras recibir un impacto de la magia de Raven, para luego caer como rocas al suelo una a lado de la otra. Algo adoloridas, sobre todo Starfire, se comenzaron a alzar lo más rápido que les fue posible. A lo lejos, veían como la hechicera de piel rojiza y vestido azul, caminaba hacia ellas lentamente, y como cada paso que daba hacia retumbar un poco el suelo, como si los pasos de un gigante se trataran. Raven avanzaba con su cabeza agachada, y sus brazos caídos. Sus dedos se retorcían entre sí, casi como si se fueran a romper. Sus cabellos eran elevados como si los agitara el viento, pero no era eso, sino la energía que la envolvía.

Realmente quien estaba ante ellas no se parecía en absolutamente nada a su amiga Raven. Era realmente como si se tratara de otra persona, o más bien de otra cosa… Un monstruo, un verdadero monstruo.

\- Bien, ya hablando enserio. – Murmuró en voz baja la Kryptoniana, mientras ella y Starfire retrocedían lentamente al mismo ritmo que Raven avanzaba. – ¿Qué rayos le está ocurriendo? Enserio, se ve como si fuera un monstruo… o un demonio…

La mención de _“demonio”_ hizo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la Tamaraneana. El que haya tomado repentinamente esa apariencia, tan parecida a la de Trigon, realmente la tenía inquieta… ¿Qué significaba? ¿Esa en verdad seguía siendo su amiga Raven?

\- No lo sé… Raven siempre dijo que si perdía el control de sus poderes, cosas horribles podían pasar. Pero esto es diferente a otras ocasiones… Nunca la habíamos visto así…

\- Bueno, definitivamente yo tampoco había visto algo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Raven alzó su mirada hacia ellas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le lanzó encima como una bala, alzando su puño derecho. Ambas reaccionar con rapidez y volaron en direcciones contrarias. El puño de Raven chocó con el suelo, creando una fuerte explosión que destrozó el suelo y levantó una densa nube de polvo. Debido a esto, ambas perdieron de vista a la hechicera por unos segundos, por lo que Kara no pudo ver con claridad cuando su silueta rojiza salía de la nube, y se le lanzaba encima, hasta que ya la tuvo justo frente a su rostro.

El puño derecho de Raven, cubierto con su magia, la golpeó con fuerza en la cara y la derrumbó al suelo provocando que chocara contra éste con un gran impacto. Starfire se le acercó por detrás, para tomarla con fuerza con sus brazos mientras aún estaba suspendida en el aire. Raven comenzó a agitarse con violencia de un lado a otro mientras su compañera aún la sujetaba, ejerciendo la mayor fuerza posible para no soltarla.

\- ¡Por favor, Raven! – Le decía con fuerza la pelirroja. – Por favor escúchame. Sé que aún estás ahí. Vuelve a ser tú misma, ¡por favor!

Raven se dejó caer de golpe de espaldas al suelo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Starfire chocara contra éste, y dicho golpe la obligara a soltarla. Sin embargo, justo al instante siguiente de que logró zafarse del agarre de su compañera, Supergirl le regresó con fuerza el golpe que le había dado aprovechando el momento de distracción, ahora siendo la hechicera la que salía volando, rebotando un par de veces en la tierra mientras se alejaba.

\- ¿Estás bien, Starfire? – Le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Starfire estaba aturdida, y algo débil tras el último golpe. Se sentó, y entonces volteó a ver sobre su hombro a Raven, que de nuevo se ponía de pie poco a poco. Era realmente imparable. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de inmovilizarla, de…

De pronto, algo le cruzó de manera repentina por la cabeza. Se volteó rápidamente al interior del edificio, mirando fijamente el agujero en la pared por el que habían salido.

\- Tengo una idea. – Señaló de pronto, justo antes de elevarse del suelo. – ¡Entretenla un minuto!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Supergirl pasmada, pero de inmediato Starfire se dirigió de nuevo hacia adentro de la escuela. – ¡Oye!, ¡¿a dónde vas?!

Starfire no alcanzó a responderle nada, y de inmediato la perdió de vista.

No estaba segura de qué acababa de pasar, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de pensarlo demasiado. ¿Exactamente como esperaba que la _“entretuviera”_? Era mejor que pensara en algo rápido, pues Raven ya estaba de nuevo de pie, y tenía sus ojos, los cuatro, puestos directamente en ella.

\- Bien, Raven. – Comenzó a decir en voz baja, al parecer con más intención de exteriorizar sus pensamientos que intentar que ella la escuchara. Su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse lentamente, y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. – No sé qué te está pasando, no sé si es tu culpa, no sé si era una víctima, y no sé cómo va a terminar esto. Pero no me dejas otra alternativa. Usaré toda mi maldita fuerza… Y espero no matarte… De antemano lo siento si es así…

Supergirl se lanzó a toda velocidad en su contra; Raven ni siquiera la vio acercarse. La golpeó una vez con fuerza en el rostro, luego una segunda vez, y a la tercera Raven cayó con fuerza a tierra, estrellando su cara contra ésta. Kara la tomó entonces de su pierna izquierda, y comenzó a girarla con rapidez en el aire para luego soltarla y dejar que su cuerpo volara como una bala por todo el impulso que le había dado. Derrumbó algunos árboles en su camino, quizás los únicos que quedaban en pie, y luego atravesó la barda de la escuela.

Del otro lado se encontraba el estacionamiento del edificio de oficinas aledaño. Raven chocó contra un auto que se había quedado estacionando, abollando su puerta. Sin embargo, a pesar de los fuertes impactos, no se veía afectada. Supergirl no le dio ni un segundo, y de inmediato pasó al estacionamiento por el mismo agujero en la barda y pasó a volver a golpearla. Los ataques rápidos y fuertes de la Súper heroína de nuevo parecieron ser muy efectivos contra ella. Fue sacudida de un lado a otro por sus constantes ataques, que fueron rematados con una fuerte patada en el estómago que la mandó a volar hacia otro lado, directo a otra hilera de carros.

Ese era el verdadero poder de Supergirl; no por nada era una de las heroínas más poderosas del mundo. Aun así para su asombro, Raven no decaía. Su rostro y cuerpo estaban marcados por los golpes que le había dado, y hasta parecía que le había roto un brazo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, poco a poco su piel volvía a regenerarse, y su brazo a acomodarse, y en unos cuantos segundos estaba de nuevo bien, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Antes de que terminara de curarse por completo, intentó atacarla una vez más. Sin embargo, la suerte de la Kryptoniana se había acabado…

Cuando Kara ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella, una fuera oleada de energía mágica fue despedida del cuerpo de Raven, empujándola hacia atrás, y ahora siendo ella la que se estrellaba contra un vehículo. Trató de incorporarse rápidamente, pero no lo fue lo suficiente. Raven comenzó a alzar todos los vehículos que estaban en el estacionamiento con sus poderes, y a lanzárselos encima como si fueran proyectiles. Intento moverse con rapidez para esquivarlos a todos, usando su notable velocidad. Sin embargo, la lluvia de vehículos era demasiada, y uno inevitablemente terminó por aplastarla contra el suelo. Un instante después le siguió otro, y otro, hasta que cinco vehículos se habían apilado sobre ella.

Parecería que ese sería su fin, pero no fue así. Luego de unos instantes de quietud, los carros comenzaron a alzarse, siendo levantados por la joven rubia debajo de ellos, aplicando gran fuerza en sus brazos, y luego los lanzó a un lado lejos de ella.

Apenas se había recuperado del esfuerzo que había usado, cuando un fuerte rayo de energía la golpeó directo en el pecho y la lanzó hacia atrás; sintió la energía mágica recorrerle todo el cuerpo con una agobiante sensación de quemazón. Kara rodó por el suelo unos metros, pero en cuanto pudo se volvió alzar en el aire, sólo para ser embestida por Raven a medio vuelo.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a remolinear por el aire de un lado a otro, sujetándose la una a la otra, y golpeándose mutuamente como les era posible. No era tanto los golpes de Raven los que lastimaban a Supergirl, sino la magia que los acompañaba, y en especial esa aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Raven, que le hacía arder la piel. Como fuera, intentaba resistir y seguir atacándola; por cada golpe que Raven le daba, ella intentaba darle dos, pero parecía que el uno de ella le hacían más daño.

Luego de un rato de forcejar y atacarse en el aire, Supergirl lanzó un golpe que Raven detuvo con su mano derecha, apretando con fuerza su puño entre sus dedos. Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero una vez más le fue imposible. Alzó su otro puño para intentar golpearla, pero el resultado fue el mismo; igualmente lo detuvo con su mano y lo apretó con fuerza con sus dedos. Rayos de energía oscura comenzaron a surgir del cuerpo de Raven, y moverse por sus brazos hasta llegar a los de Supergirl, y comenzar a cubrir todo su cuerpo como si fueran descargar eléctricas.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! – Gritó Supergirl con fuerza, mientras sentía como si agujas le atravesaran toda la piel una y otra vez.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir el dolor, alzó su mirada hacia ella, y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad un segundo antes de lanzar sus rayos de visión térmica contra ella. La intensidad no era tan fuerte, ya que sólo buscaba empujarla, lastimarla y que la soltara. Y en efecto la soltó en cuanto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pero sólo de una mano, y entonces colocó su propia mano libre frente a su rostro, cubriendo con ésta sus rayos de energía. Para su sorpresa, la energía que le lanzaba, en lugar de quemar o atravesar su mano, parecía como si comenzara a acumularse entorno a su palma, creando poco a poco una esfera rojiza y azul más y más grande. Por mero reflejo intentó lanzar sus rayos con más fuerza, pero eso sólo lo empeoró.

Raven comenzó a empujar su mano hacia el frente, y con ella la esfera de energía que había formado, hasta hacerla chocar contra la cara de la Kryptoniana, creando una fuerte explosión de luz en el aire. El cuerpo de Supergirl se precipitó como un meteorito a tierra tras el tremendo impacto, creando un cráter mediano en el asfalto del estacionamiento. La heroína permaneció inerte contra el suelo. La piel de su cara, que se suponía debía ser tan fuerte que ni una bala podría atravesarla, presentaba marcas de rasguños, y su cabello, ahora totalmente suelto, se había desalineando por completo. Aun así, su apariencia no reflejaba ni cerca el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo por dentro, como si sus huesos estuvieran ardiendo.

\- Por esto enserio… enserio odio la magia... – Murmuró en voz baja con cierta frustración.

Abrió con debilidad sus ojos azules, y pudo ver cómo Raven descendía de nuevo, hasta mantenerse flotando a unos cuantos metros de ella. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse a sus espaldas, y su cabello y vestido eran agitados con fuerza por su propia magia sin control. Su rostro, con esos cuatro ojos brillantes y piel totalmente rojiza, se había tornado mucho más horrible que antes. Kara no sentía eso muy seguido al enfrentarse a un enemigo, pero realmente comenzaba a sentir algo de… miedo… Pero por nada del mundo lo iba a exteriorizar, ni un poco.

\- ¡Bien! – Le gritó con ímpetu, estando aún tirada en el cráter que ella misma había creado al caer. – ¡Así que eres muy ruda!, ¿no? ¡Dame tu mejor golpe! ¡Vamos!

No estaba segura de qué quería lograr diciendo eso, pero ciertamente la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Casi como si la hubiera entendido, Raven extendió sus manos hacia ella y las juntó una a lado de la otra. Toda el aura mágica que la rodeaba, comenzó a acumular en sus palmas, como si fuera absorbida por un agujero negro. Una esfera de energía oscura comenzó a formarse y era claro que ese iba a ser su próximo ataque. Los ojos de Supergirl comenzaron a brillar de nuevo, y era obvio que ella también estaba lista para atacar, aunque tuviera que usar todas sus fuerzas…

Sin embargo, para bien o para mal, no fue necesario.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos atacara, Supergirl vio como Starfire aparecía de la nada desde atrás de Raven, y la rodeaba con fuerza con sus brazos. La esfera de energía que estaba formando se esfumó por completo, y la hechicera comenzó a soltar fuerte y horribles gruñidos al tiempo que se estremecía de un lado a otro. Pero Starfire no la soltaba en lo más mínimo.

Supergirl estaba algo sorprendida por el cambio tan repentino. Una vez que procesó lo que ocurría, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y se disponía entonces a alzarse de nuevo a ayudarla. Pero entonces notó como, teniéndola fuertemente sujeta con un brazo, Starfire acercó algo que sujetaba con su mano libre al cuello de Raven. Era lo que Starfire había ido a buscar adentro de la escuela: la pistola de inyección de Cyborg, con el líquido azul tranquilizante. Ésta se le había caído cuando Raven los alejó a todos con su magia, por lo que ella aprovechó que Supergirl luchaba con ella, para ir y buscarla.

Starfire pegó la pistola contra la piel del cuello de Raven y la accionó, suministrándole toda la ampolleta de tranquilizante de un sólo disparo.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaargh!! ¡¡Aaaaaah!! – Comenzó a gritar con mucha fuerza la hechicera, aunque era difícil decir si era por dolor o por enojo.

De nuevo expulsó una fuerte ráfaga de energía de su cuerpo, que terminó empujando a Starfire al suelo, cayendo no muy lejos del cráter en el que se encontraba Kara.

Raven se agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos, y la sacudía de un lado a otro mientras se encontraba suspendida en el aire. Siguió gritando y gruñendo con gran intensidad por quizás medio minuto, hasta que su voz se fue apagando. Sus brazos se relajaron, al igual que sus piernas, y entonces, todo su cuerpo se dejó caer por mero efecto de la gravedad a tierra, azotando contra el pavimento con fuerza.

Ambas extraterrestres la miraron fijamente, estando ambas aún tiradas en el piso. El aura mágica que rodeaba a Raven se esfumó abruptamente, y poco a poco su piel fue cambiando de tono, volviéndose más y más clara, hasta que recuperó de nuevo el habitual gris claro que siempre tenía. Starfire gateó con cuidado hacia ella, y la tomó del hombro para voltearla y que quedara boca arriba. Su rostro también había vuelto por completo a la normalidad. Los cuatro ojos rojos habían desaparecido, y en su lugar sólo estaban sus dos ojos, cerrados plácidamente.

Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, tenía marcas de golpes y rasguños por toda la cara, brazos y piernas, además de estar cubierta de polvo y manchas de lodo; y ni que decir que su vestido estaba también ya hecho trizas para esos momentos. Pero dentro de lo que cabía, se veía bien; podía reconocerla de nuevo como su amiga Raven, como siempre había sido.

Starfire suspiró con fuerza, con una mezcla de alivio y cansancio. Casi sin proponérselo, se dejó caer de espaldas hacia atrás, quedando boca arriba en el pavimento, que en esos momentos se sentía mucho más cómodo que de costumbre.

\- Funcionó. – Soltó con cierta alegría, mirando fijamente el cielo sobre ella.

Supergirl, un tanto sorprendida, y un tanto feliz, comenzó a reír un poco. Se arrastró fuera de su cráter, y dio un par de pasos hacia Starfire, antes de también tirarse al piso de espaldas a su lado, con sus manos sobre su abdomen.

\- Enserio, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pelea así. – Comentó con un tono mucho más casual. – Me hace extrañar a los ladrones de banco habituales. Gracias, Starfire. Me salvaste…

\- Tú nos salvaste primero. – Comentó la pelirroja, volteándola a ver de reojo. – Así que gracias, Kara. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Koriand'r.

\- ¿Ah? – Exclamó Kara un tanto extrañada. – ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?

\- Así es. Koriand'r, Segunda Princesa de Tamaran.

\- ¿Eres una princesa? ¿Enserio? – Comentó Kara con emoción, sentándose rápidamente. – No creo poder pronunciar ese nombre bien pronto. ¿Qué tal si te digo sólo Kory? Así seremos Kara y Kory. – Le guiño entonces un ojo de forma coqueta

\- ¿Kory? – Repitió Starfire, parpadeando un par de veces. Luego, comenzó a sonreír ampliamente. – Suena bien.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír en unísono, intentando aprovechar ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad, que era difícil decir que tanto duraría.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 20**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Cielos, ¿ya estamos en el Capítulo 20? Cómo vuela el tiempo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Demasiados golpes? ¿Creen que exageré un poco los poderes de Raven fuera de control? Quizás un poco, quizás no. Pero lo cierto es que siempre se ha dicho que los personajes como Supergirl y Superman, no tienen inmunidad a la magia y ésta los puede afectar como a cualquier otra persona, pero confieso que no conozco hasta qué grado, por lo que en efecto me tomé algunas libertades en esa parte._

_En el próximo capítulo terminamos con todo este pequeño “arco” (por decirlo de alguna forma) de la pelea en la Escuela Murakami. ¿Qué vendrá luego de eso? Quédense al pendiente para saberlo. ¡Nos vemos!_


	21. Capitulo 21. Pudimos haber sido felices…

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 21  
** **_“Pudimos haber sido felices…”_ **

Una vez que toda la conmoción pasó, y tras unos segundos en los que ambos creyeron haber muerto, Robin y Cyborg se encontraron a sí mismos de pronto en la completa oscuridad. Cyborg, por suerte, tenía una linterna incorporada a su brazo izquierdo, por lo que no tardó en alumbrarlos. La única forma de describir el sitio en el que se encontraban en esos momentos, era una pequeña, muy pequeña, cueva, sin ninguna entrada o salida, sólo rodeados por tierra y roca, y que apenas era lo suficientemente alta como para que Robin se pusiera de pie algo encorvado, y Cyborg se quedara sentado.

Robin sacó de su cinturón dos respiradores artificiales, colocándose uno en su boca y extendiéndole uno más a su compañero. Eso les daría al menos tres horas de oxígeno, aunque aspiraba a que no tuvieran que estar tanto en ese sitio. El líder de los Titanes inspeccionó las paredes de la pequeña cueva con sus dedos; parecía bastante firme, al menos en apariencia.

\- Nos salvamos por pura suerte. – Comentó Cyborg, con su voz sonando algo electrónica debido a la bocina incorporada del respirador.

\- No creo que haya sido suerte. – Señaló Robin, con su voz sonando del mismo modo que la de Cyborg. – Pareciera que Terra nos colocó en esta bolsa de aire a propósito.

\- ¿En serio le crees que no nos está a atacando por gusto?

Robin guardó silencio, meditando un poco la situación. Las acciones de esa supuesta Terra eran bastante erráticas, sobre todo las de esa tarde. Por momentos pareciera que era la misma Terra que conocieron en un inicio, y la que se unió a su equipo. Pero de repente su actitud cambiaba drásticamente, y hacía cosas sin mucha explicación como esa. No tenía ni una idea clara de qué era lo que la podía estar motivando a hacer todo eso; pero había mucho que le hacía pensar que, precisamente como les acababa de decir, no eran actos del todo apropósito.

Ella conocía sus fuerzas y debilidades muy bien; Slade la había hecho infiltrarse en su equipo justamente para ello. De haber querido matar a Starfire el día anterior, podría haberlo hecho, pero en su lugar sólo había usado lo adecuado para dañarla, no más. Y a ellos igualmente podría haberlos sepultado en ese mismo momento, pero de nuevo estaban a salvo, de alguna forma. ¿Ambos casos habían sido sólo coincidencia?

Y luego estaba el tema de Raven y Jared. ¿Estaba Terra realmente involucrada en eso? ¿Y qué tenía que ver en ello esa chica de nombre Tammy Hawk, y de paso Slade? Aunque poco a poco pareciera que se iban aclarando algunas cosas, lo cierto era que aún había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta en todo ese asunto.

\- No estoy en posición de hablar a favor o en contra de esta supuesta Terra. – Señaló Robin con seriedad. – Solamente creo que hay mucho más en esto de lo que estamos viendo. Pero lo importante ahora es salir de aquí y ayudar a los otros. ¿Crees que puedas sacarnos?

\- Sí, pero tomará un rato.

Cyborg entonces abrió un comportamiento de su brazo derecho, y retiró la punta de su cañón sónico que Terra había dañado. Colocó entonces un repuesto, una punta de cañón más pequeña, y moderó la energía de éste a un nivel medio. Apunto a la pared a su izquierda en un ángulo elevado, y un pequeño disparo sónico que iluminó todo el espacio de azul comenzó a abrirse paso poco a poco entre la tierra.

El proceso sería lento, pero Robin esperaba que no lo fuera a ser demasiado…

\- - - -

Otras dos personas que podían llegar a sentirse identificadas con el estado de Robin y Cyborg, eran ni más ni menos que Terra y Chico Bestia. Ellos igualmente seguían apresados en el interior de esa prisión esférica, que también era responsabilidad de la misma Terra. Luego de muchos intentos, Chico Bestia logró convertir sólo su mano en el fuerte puño de un gorila, dejando todo su demás cuerpo intacto. Golpeó con fuerza las paredes de la esfera de roca que los rodeaba, pero apenas y logró hacerle un poco de daño.

Esto lo frustró enormemente; ese escape al parecer requeriría de algo más.

\- Tranquilo, no te presiones. – Le murmuró Tammy, aunque no lograba disfrazar del todo sus nervios.

\- Necesito algo con más fuerza.

\- ¿Algo como un toro, una ballena o un elefante?

\- ¿Un elefante? Quizás…

Cambió entonces de posición, estando Tammy aun lo más cerca posible de él para darle espacio, y pegó su pie derecho contra la pared de la esfera. De nuevo se concentró y enfocó, intentando hacer que su pie tomara la forma de la pata de un elefante. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, no parecía haber ningún cambio visible.

Tammy miraba de reojo sobre su hombro al pie de Chico Bestia, o al menos a donde creía que estaba su pie, pues entre la oscuridad le era difícil distinguirlo. Apoyó de nuevo su barbilla contra su hombro y cerró unos momentos sus ojos. Quizás no había ninguna diferencia evidente, pero el sólo hecho en tenerlos cerrados la relajaba más.

\- ¿Sabes? Esto me pone las cosas en cierta perspectiva. – Murmuró de pronto muy despacio, pero al estar apoyada en su hombro, Chico Bestia lograba escuchar nítidamente lo que decía en su oído. – Pasé todas estas semanas estresada y preocupada por estudiar y salir bien en los exámenes; y mira ahora esto. Mi escuela está casi en ruinas, y es posible que incluso tenga que volver a hacer algunos exámenes, pues más de uno debió de haberse perdido en todo este embrollo.

\- De seguro te iba a ir bien de todas formas. – Señaló Chico Bestia con su habitual tono despreocupado.

\- Eso no lo sé. Pero de haber sabido, quizás me hubiera preocupado menos y me hubiera divertido más, ¿no lo crees? – Guardó silencio unos momentos y entonces volvió a abrir lentamente sus ojos. – Y también, de haber sabido que tú y yo terminaríamos así, me hubiera portado más amable contigo desde el inicio… Quizás te hubiera aceptado tus múltiples invitaciones a salir… O me hubiera interesado más en conocerte, Gar…

Chico Bestia se sintió un poco desconcertado de escucharla decir todo eso; y aunque no pronunció palabra alguna, ese sentimiento se volvió más que evidente para Tammy.

\- No sé porque te estoy diciendo todo esto, no me hagas caso. Igualmente aún no es tarde, ¿verdad? Cuando salgamos de aquí, podemos ir a pasear y comer una hamburguesa o algo así, ¿no?

\- ¡Seguro! – Respondió el chico verde sin dudarlo. – Aunque… Soy vegetariano…

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Por eso eres tan verde? – Comentó con un tono burlón, seguido de un par de risas moderadas provenientes de ambos. – Bueno, eso no importa… Podemos comer cualquier otra cosa. Y obviamente yo te invitaré, y no insistas en lo contrario. Así que sácanos pronto de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí… ¡Sí!, ¡eso haré!

Quién sabe si era su intención o no, pero de alguna forma las palabras de Tammy terminaron por darle los ánimos y la decisión que le hacía falta. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, hacer muchas, muchas cosas con ella. Y lo más importante: debía ser su héroe.

Volvió a centrar su atención en su pie. Se concentró como nunca se había concentrado en su vida. Su pierna comenzaba a mutar y a temblar, hasta cambiar gradualmente de forma. Sentía que lo perdería por unos momentos, pero al final lo logró: si pie derecho se convirtió en la pata de un elefante.

Pero no había tiempo para celebrarlo. De inmediato empezó a golpear repetidamente la pared con mucha fuerza, y la esfera empezó a desquebrajarse un poco, tanto que una pequeña grita si abrió y un pequeño rayo de luz se filtró, tocando la cara de Tammy.

\- ¡Funciona! – Exclamó la estudiante, emocionada.

Aun no era suficiente. Ocupaba un poco más de fuerza, por lo que pegó también su otro pie, e intentó convertirlo al igual que el otro. Igualmente no fue una tarea sencilla, pero al final logró que ambos tomaran la forma de patas de elefantes. Abrazó con fuerza a Tammy contra él como un mero reflejo protector, y entonces empezó a golpear la esfera con ambas patas, aplicando más y más fuerza, hasta que la esfera se rompió, y el pedazo que golpeaba salió volando, y fueron llenados de golpe con delicioso aire fresco y luz.

\- ¡Lo logré! – Exclamó el Titán con emoción.

Rápidamente tomó la forma de una serpiente, y se abrió paso por el agujero que había hecho. Una vez afuera, se convirtió rápidamente en un gorila, y con sus grandes manos amplió el agujero, ya con más facilidad pues la estructura completa de la esfera se había comprometido. Volvió a su forma natural, y le extendió su mano a Tammy para ayudarla a salir.

\- Gracias. – Exclamó la joven, tomando la mano de Chico Bestia y saliendo de su agobiante prisión. Se sintió muy bien de al fin estar afuera, casi como si hubiera estado ahí dentro por meses. – Sabía que lo lograría, Chico Bestia. ¡Eso fue estupendo!

\- Bueno, gracias. – Comentó algo apenado, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza. – Ven, te pondré a salvo, y luego iré a ayudar a mis amigos.

\- Sí.

Tammy asintió con su cabeza, y entonces dejó que Chico Bestia la guiara por los pasillos de la escuela, aun tomados de la mano desde que la había ayudado a salir de ese caparazón de roca.

\- - - -

Una vez que se había aparentemente encargado de Robin y Cyborg, Terra comenzó a caminar, rodeando la escuela para dirigirse al patio del otro lado del edificio, en dónde habían dejado… a Slade. Las ordenes habían sido muy claras: encargarse de la que había sido su misión original. Ellos querían a Slade muerto, y ella estaba más que feliz de cumplirlo. Su sola presencia era una amenaza a todo lo que deseaba, y a todo lo que podría tener. Debía ser eliminado… Aunque fuera por sus propias manos.

Tammy y Chico Bestia tenían razón en algo: ella no era una asesina, no de una forma convencional. Jamás había matado a nadie de manera intencional, a sangre fría o deseando hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando Slade le había ordenado matar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, o al propio Slade al final de su último encuentro… Todo siempre había sido causado por circunstancias que no estaban en sus manos controlar. Pero, ¿no era acaso lo mismo en ese momento? ¿No estaba siendo de nuevo casi obligada a hacerlo? ¿O en el fondo realmente lo deseaba? ¿Realmente deseaba acabar con ese hombre que tanto daño le había causado?

¿Lo odiaba? Sí, definitivamente así era, pero ese sentimiento no le era suficiente. Después de todo, era difícil olvidar que en algún momento trabajó para él, que ella fue su aprendiz y él su maestro. Para bien o para mal, le había ayudado a lograr lo que pensó que jamás podría: controlar sus poderes, evitar dañar a las personas… Para luego obligarla a hacerlo. ¿Y realmente podría justificarse diciendo que él la obligó? Sería muy fácil tomar esa salida, decir que no quería hacer nada de ello, y que todo fu culpa de Slade. ¿Quién podría negarlo?

Pero no podía engañarse a sí misma. Ella sabía que las decisiones habían sido tomadas por ella; ya fuera por miedo, presión, o ambición propia, pero había sido ella.

Pero el pasado era pasado, y no tenía sentido pensar en eso, mucho menos en ese momento.

No importaba si odiaba o no a Slade, o si deseaba a no matarlo. La única que importaba en esos momentos… era Tammy. Slade debía morir, así Tammy estaría tranquila, sin nada que le preocupara, sin nada que perturbara su vida perfecta. Esa era su misión verdadera, no la que le habían encomendado. Era eso lo que la había motivado a ir aquella tarde a su base, o esa misma a esa escuela. Tenía que pensar en ello, y no dejar que le temblara la mano. La compasión no era parte de ella, y no la necesitaba. Terra no lo necesitaba…

Al llegar a su destino y alzar su mirada, esperaba ver a Slade aún en el suelo, atado de piernas y manos, listo y puesto para recibir el tan ya atrasado golpe final. Sin embargo, no fue así…

Slade ya no estaba en donde lo habían dejado. Alterada, corrió rápidamente hasta el sitio exacto. Aún se veían rastros de la forma de los grilletes de roca con lo que lo había apresado sobresaliendo del suelo, pero no había señal de él. ¿Acaso los Titanes lo habían liberado? No, de ninguna forma lo hubieran hecho. ¿Entonces él se había escapado? Era lo más probable. Lo habían dejado tanto tiempo solo, que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien tan inteligente como él ideara una forma de escaparse.

Maldecía en silencio y chocaba su pie contra la tierra con frustración, cuando de pronto…

\- ¿Buscabas algo, Terra? – Escuchó de pronto que pronunciaba esa molesta y prepotente voz, justo a sus espaldas.

Los músculos de Terra se tensaron. La voz, y las palabras que había pronunciado, fueron tan claras… En menos de un segundo se dio la media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, alzando su mano al mismo tiempo, y haciendo que una pesada roca se desprendiera del suelo. Apenas por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir la armadura del villano, y su rostro al descubierto con el ojo derecho cubierto con el parche negro, y entonces se dispuso a lanzar la piedra en su contra como un proyectil.

\- Yo tendría más cuidado con lo que haces. – Señaló el villano, alzando su mano derecha hacia ella, en la que estaba sujetando algo: un detonador. – Después de todo, vi claramente como Tammy entraba a la escuela hace unos minutos atrás. Y por lo que vi, te interesa mucho su seguridad, ¿o no?

Terra se sobresaltó. Rápidamente detuvo la roca a unos cuantos centímetros de Slade, el cuál ni siquiera parpadeó. Arrojó la roca a un lado para poder ver mejor al hombre, en especial lo que sujetaba. Sí, era el detonador, de seguro de los explosivos que se suponía había colocado en la escuela. Lo había perdido durante la pelea, pero al parecer lo habían dejado solo el tiempo suficiente, no sólo para escapar de los grilletes que lo aprisionaban, sino además de recuperarlo.

\- No te atreverías. – Le dijo con una confianza que en realidad no sentía del todo. – Sabes que puedo hacer que la tierra te trague antes de que puedas presionar ese maldito botón.

Slade soltó una risa burlona, notoriamente indiferente ante la amenaza de la rubia.

\- ¿Tan segura estás? ¿Quieres que hagamos la apuesta?

Alzó más su mano hacia ella, cómo queriendo que viera con más claridad el detonador, así como su dedo sobre el peligroso botón rojo. Terra ya no fue capaz de ocultar sus nervios.

Miró de reojo hacia la escuela. Tammy y Chico Bestia debían de seguir dentro de la prisión en la que los había colocado. Si explotaban las bombas, ¿la esfera resistiría? Era difícil saberlo, ya que no la había creado con esa intención, y desconocía que tan poderosas eran las bombas que ese loco había colocado. Además, ¿y si Chico Bestia se las había arreglado para sacarlos de ahí?

Demasiado riesgo… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse?

Pasaron varios segundos de tormentoso silencio, en el que ninguno movió ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, como un punto muerto en el que cualquier movimiento en falso sería fatal.

Terra apretó sus ojos con fuerza con marcada frustración. Se incorporó por completo y alzó entonces sus manos en señal de rendición, para sorpresa del villano ante ella.

\- Bien, tú ganas. – Murmuró la joven en voz baja. – Iré contigo a donde quieras, y te diré la verdad sobre lo que ocurre entre Tammy y yo. Sólo déjala en paz. Ella no representa ni representará ningún peligro para ti… Es a mí a quien quieres.

Slade la miró con detenimiento con su único ojo, analizándola de arriba debajo de forma discreta. Siempre se había considerado muy bueno para leer a las personas, y no había nada en ella que le diera a entender que no hablaba enserio. La actitud segura y hasta algo pedante que había tomado desde que apareció salida de la tierra, o incluso desde aquél día en su ya maltrecha nueva guarida, parecía haberse difuminado. Ahora parecía… Asustada, nerviosa… Parecía en verdad mucho más interesada en que Tammy no sufriera ningún daño, por encima de su propia seguridad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Comentó en voz baja, haciendo referencia al comentario que acababa de hacer sobre Tammy. – Estoy casi seguro de que en efecto por sí sola, no es ningún peligro. De serlo, ya lo hubiera demostrado. Pero… - Guardó silencio unos instantes, y entonces volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que antes. – El hecho de que sea alguien tan importante para ti… Es suficiente razón para mí…

Aun antes de que Terra pudiera terminar de entender sus palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver como el pulgar de Slade se presionaba por completo contra el botón rojo del detonador con suma fuerza.

\- ¡¡No!! – Gritó a todo pulmón, y casi por mero reflejo decenas de pedazos del suelo se alzaron en su contra como proyectiles… Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- - - -

Apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos de los vestigios de la esfera de roca que los había aprisionado; aún les faltaban varios metros para acercarse a la abertura en la pared por la que sus amigos habían salido. Pero de pronto, algo le cruzó abruptamente por la cabeza a Tammy Hawk, y lo que fuera la hizo pararse en seco a medio camino. Todo fue extremadamente rápido. Fue como ver a toda velocidad una grabación en su cabeza, como un grito desgarrador, o simplemente una sensación que le brotaba desde adentro. Algo que simplemente lo sabía, sin saber cómo era posible…

Miró abruptamente sobre su hombro con sus ojos bien abiertos. El joven de piel verde a su lado le cuestionaba qué ocurría pero apenas y lograba escuchar su voz. Lo sintió, sintió la tierra bajó sus pies vibrar con fuerza, y el edificio entero estremecerse. Justo cuando llegó a sus oídos los primeros vestigios del primer estallido, ella ya sabía de qué se trataba y no tenía que detenerse a averiguarlo antes de reaccionar.

\- ¡Chico Bestia! – Gritó con fuerza abruptamente. Se le lanzó encima al chico al mismo tiempo, tumbándolo al suelo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Un instante después, todo el sitio se cubrió de luz.

\- - - -

Supergirl escuchó con claridad el primer estallido con su súper oído, lo que hizo que de inmediato se alzara del suelo del estacionamiento del edificio de a lado, en donde aún seguían intentando recuperar el aliento. Por el agujero de la barda por la que habían pasado, pudo ver como todo el interior del edificio de la escuela era iluminado y cubierto de fuego, y como todas sus ventanas volaban en pedazos. Pero eso sólo había sido el principio, ya que le siguió una segunda, y una tercera, y una carta exposición… Y varias más.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Cuidado!

Rápidamente la Súper Heroína tomó a Starfire y a Raven, y las cubrió a ambas con su cuerpo y su capa, dándole la espalda a la escuela.

El edificio voló en pedazos en una fuerte llamarada. Pesados escombros volaron en todos lados, y una fuerte onda expansiva se extendió en todas direcciones, empujando todo lo que pudiera a su paso. El cuerpo resistente de Supergirl recibió el impacto de los escombros de dicha onda, pero a cambio las dos Titanes saldrían ilesas.

\- - - -

Desde el frente de la escuela, las personas también fueron testigo de la mortal explosión que desmoronó el edificio entero ante ellos, acompañados de un fuerte aullido de asombro de su parte.

\- ¡Tammy! – Soltó la Señora Hawk de golpe ante tal aterradora escena. Su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo más; ya había sido demasiado. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos de golpe, y su cuerpo comenzó a desplomarse a tierra sin oposición alguna.

\- ¡Señora Hawk! – Exclamó Mary a su lado, y rápidamente intentaron sujetarla para que no se cayera.

A pesar de que habían colocado la línea policíaca a una distancia relativamente segura, aun las personas sintieron el golpe del impacto, y varios por mero instinto se agacharon al suelo. Sólo pequeños pedazos de escombros llegaron a golpear a algunos de ellos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de la estructura entera sólo quedaron escombros y algunas ruinas de paredes que apenas y se mantenían de pie. La llamarada se esfumó y sólo quedaron algunos pequeños fuegos y mucho humo…

\- - - -

Cyborg y Robin sintieron la pequeña sacudida de la explosión, estando aún bajo tierra. Parte del techo del túnel por el que estaban abriéndose paso se desmoronó, pero terminó no siendo nada grave. Se quedaron ambos quietos unos segundos, para verificar que no fuera a ocurrir algo más, pero todo se quedó complementa quieto justo después.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Cuestionó Cyborg, confundido.

Robin igualmente lo estaba. ¿Había sido una sacudida creada por Terra? No, se había sentido diferente. No era algo que hubiera ocurrido a su nivel, sino sobre ellos, en la superficie… Una posibilidad le cruzó de inmediato por la cabeza.

\- Maldición. – Soltó de golpe. – Rápido, Cyborg. Debemos salir de aquí de inmediato.

\- Eso intento. Sabes que si no soy cuidadoso terminaremos enterrados.

Cyborg siguió abriendo camino por la tierra con su cañón sónico, mientras Robin detrás de él comenzaba a impacientarse.

\- - - -

Supergirl siguió protegiendo a Starfire y Raven con su cuerpo como escudo, hasta que las sacudidas y empujones de la explosión se detuvieron. Una vez que todo volvió a estar en silencio, lentamente se giró hacia el origen del desastre, al igual que Starfire, quien se elevó un poco en el aire para ver mejor… O más bien no ver, ya que desde sus posiciones, lo que ambas miraban era el vacío completo, en el sitio en el que anteriormente se encontraba la Preparatoria Murakami.

\- Oh, por Rao. – Exclamó Supergirl, atónita.

Starfire se llenó de golpe de una gran preocupación. Sus amigos, ellos aún podrían haber estado ahí durante la explosión… La sola idea de que a alguno le pudiera haber pasado algo…

Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces y sin importarle nada más, se lanzó a toda velocidad en dicha dirección.

\- Oye, espera. – Le dijo Supergirl, pero ella no la escuchó y en su lugar se alejó volando. Ella pensó de inmediato en seguirla, pero apenas había separado un poco sus pies del suelo, cuando volvió a su mente la otra Titán, aun en el suelo e inconsciente. – Creo que tú vienes conmigo.

Rápidamente tomó a Raven en sus brazos; estaba mucho más ligera de lo que pensó, como si fuera una simple almohada, incluso considerando su fuerza. Luego de ello, de inmediato voló detrás de Starfire.

\- - - -

Slade sabía de antemano que estaban demasiado cerca de la escuela, y que la explosión irremediablemente terminaría por afectarlo. Igualmente sabía que antes de que eso ocurriera, Terra tenía las fracciones de segundo suficientes para hacerle el daño que a la explosión le faltaría. ¿No hubiera sido lo más inteligente no haberlo hecho entonces?, quizás. Pero igual no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera cuando los proyectiles de piedra chocaron contra su cuerpo, algunos incluso atravesando su traje y su piel, ni tampoco cuando la onda expansiva de la explosión los empujó a ambos con violencia por los aires, y él acabó estrellándose contra el muro exterior y casi aplastado por un árbol derribado.

Aturdido, mareado, y adolorido luego de que todo se calmó, el villano intentó ponerse de pie a duras penas. Indiferente al dolor, tomó las estacas de piedra que tenía clavadas y las sacó de tajo; no parecían haber tocado ningún punto vital. Sangraba de su cabeza y al parecer tenía lastimado el brazo izquierdo, quizás incluso roto.

Alzó su mirada al frente, admirando los escombros y el área vacía y humeante en la que anteriormente estuvo erguida la preparatoria Murakami. Al parecer había subestimado un poco el poder de los explosivos que le había _“pedido”_ a Chang; no contaba con que fueran a crear tal cantidad de daño.

\- Pobre Tammy Hawk. – Comentó con ironía en su tono. – Me pregunto si habrá quedado algo de ella...

Buscó con su vista a Terra a su alrededor; con un poco de suerte, quizás hubiera terminado aplastada por los escombros, los árboles, o quizás simplemente azotada contra el suelo. No tardó mucho en encontrarla; estaba boca abajo entre algunos escombros que habían volado. Para su sorpresa, parecía consciente e ilesa, pero parecía no poder ponerse de pie. Intentaba apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas, pero apenas se alzaba unos centímetros y volvía desplomarse a tierra.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Comentó con un tono divertido, acercándosele lentamente. – Me parece que no.

La empujó con más de la fuerza debida con su pie derecho, haciendo que se volteara boca arriba; ésta ni siquiera opuso resistencia, como si fuera una simple e inerte muñeca. Se veía débil, y más pálida de lo que estaba antes… Pero no parecía herida. No tenía ningún golpe o marca visible, ni en el rostro, ni en el cuerpo. Entonces, ¿por qué se veía así?

Volteó unos momentos de nuevo a ver hacia el centro de la explosión, meditando un poco en las opciones viables.

\- ¿Será acaso que la muerte de Tammy Hawk tuvo cierto… efecto en ti? – Murmuró en voz baja, aunque la pregunta era más para sí mismo que para la joven a sus pies. – Da igual...

Sin contenerse, alzó su pie derecho y presionó con fuerza su bota contra el cuello de la joven, la cual abrió sus ojos de golpe y soltó un gruñido apenas audible, que podría bien haber intentado ser un grito de dolor, sino fuera porque la bota en su garganta no la dejaba hablar con claridad. Llevó sus manos al pie que la presionaba, intentando arrebatarlo con sus dedos, pero estos parecían tan débiles que ni siquiera eran capaces de sujetarlo.

\- Parece que después de todo, podré terminar de una vez por todas con este cabo suelto...

Comenzó entonces a presionar con algo más de fuerza, poco a poco más y más profundo. Sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar, o quizás terminaría aplastando todos los músculos de su cuello primero…

\- ¡Detente, Slade! – Escuchó que una voz pronunciaba a sus espaldas; pero no era cualquier voz: era la voz de su viejo amigo Robin.

Volteó sobre su hombro, y pudo ver de inmediato a Cyborg apuntándolo directamente con su cañón sónico, y a Robin empuñando dos de sus _batarangs_ , uno en cada mano.

El villano suspiró con resignación.

\- ¿No podían haber esperado al menos un par de segundos más? – Bufó al aire con cierta frustración. – Bien, da igual.

Retiró rápidamente su pie del cuello de Terra, y ésta se giró sobre su costado derecho, comenzando a toser con desesperación, e intentando por todos los medios volver a jalar aire a sus pulmones, mientras se sujetaba su amoratado cuello con sus manos. Slade se quedó de pie a su lado, y alzó su brazo derecho en señal de rendición, ya que era incapaz de levantar siquiera el izquierdo.

\- Acepto cuando he sido derrotado. – Se explicó el villano con suma tranquilidad. – Estoy herido, me he quedado sin planes de respaldo y sin armamento, y no hay forma de que pueda derrotarlos yo solo a todos ustedes y a Supergirl. Así que felicidades, me tienen.

Satisfacción era lo que menos les provocaba sus palabras. Cyborg se acercó con cuidado hacia él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima en caso de que fuera a intentar algo. Rápidamente tomó sus muñecas por detrás, importándole muy poco que tuviera lastimado el brazo izquierdo. Sacó entonces un par de esposas electrónicas, y se las colocó para inmovilizarlo.

\- Más te vale que ninguno de mis amigos haya estado ahí dentro, porque de lo contrario no llegarás a prisión. – Le murmuró con notorio enojo el chico mitad máquina.

\- Tranquilo, Cyborg. No es necesaria tanta violencia.

Una vez que Slade ya estuvo esposado, Robin se permitió respirar y guardar sus _batarangs_. Debían enfocarse y buscar a los demás. Terra había encerrado a Chico Bestia y Tammy Hawk antes de que ellos salieran del edificio. Quizás Chico Bestia había logrado sacarlos a tiempo; pero si no…

De repente, mientras ambos Titanes estaban enfocados en Slade, Terra se sentó de pronto en el suelo, y golpeó sus manos contra éste. La tierra debajo de ella se cubrió de un resplandor dorado, y su cuerpo literalmente fue tragado y desapareció de su vista en un parpadeo.

\- ¡Espera! – Exclamó el chico de antifaz, e intentó aproximársele antes de que desapareciera, pero fue tarde; se había ido.

Sin embargo, no creía que fuera a ir muy lejos.

\- - - -

Starfire y Supergirl, ésta última cargando a Raven sobren su hombro, volaban sobre los restos de la escuela, buscando cualquier rastro de alguno de sus amigos. Starfire en verdad se veía agobiada, y flotaba de un lado a otro, inspeccionando con su vista cada roca, rozando en la desesperación.

\- Hey, espera Kory. – Le decía Supergirl con insistencia. – Tranquila, recuerda lo que tú misma me dijiste, aún sigues algo débil, ¿no? Estoy seguro que todos están bien.

\- Pero…

\- Mira, sostén a Raven un segundo.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Supergirl le pasó a su desmayada amiga, y rápidamente la sostuvo en sus brazos. Supergirl flotó hasta colocarse en el centro del desastre, y entonces comenzó a ver con detenimiento todo debajo de ella con su visión de Rayos X. Veía a través de las piedras y escombros, buscando cualquier rastro de presencia humana. Peinó el área de un extremo a otro, hasta que al fin logró detectar algo, justo al costado este de la escuela.

\- ¡Ahí! – Señaló con fuerza hacia abajo. – Vamos, rápido.

Las dos descendieron hacia el punto que Supergirl había señalado. Usado su fuerza, la heroína retiró varios pedazos de muro, tirándolos a un lado. Al quitar todo, lo que se encontraron debajo… Era algo extraño. Parecía una cúpula de gran tamaño, hecha de… De aparentemente todo: piedra, roca, casilleros, pedazos de muro, de suelo, de techo, todo comprimido con gran fuerza entre sí, y con notables manchas de quemadura tras la explosión en su capa exterior.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Cuestionó Starfire, confundida.

\- No lo sé, pero hay dos personas dentro.

Supergirl pasó a abrir la extraña cúpula con sus manos como si fuera un huevo. Conforme lo abría y la luz entraba, pudieron ver con mayor claridad lo que se ocultaba en su interior… Chico Bestia se encontraba pecho a tierra, y Tammy Hawk estaba encima de él, abrazándolo como si lo estuviera protegiendo con su propio cuerpo. Ambos parecían estar semiconscientes, pero… Completamente ilesos.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Kara en cuanto terminó de retirar la cúpula de encima de ellos.

El escuchar su voz pareció ser suficiente para hacer a Chico Bestia reaccionar. Intentó alzarse, pero se encontró con el peso de la chica rubia sobre él. Se levantó como pudo, colocando a Tammy sentada en el suelo. Está parecía aturdida y tenía sus ojos apenas un poco abiertos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia, volteando a ver a Supergirl y a Starfire.

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasó? – Exclamó Supergirl, casi asombrada. – Pasó que la escuela explotó. ¿Cómo se pudieron proteger?

Chico Bestia no tenía idea, ni siquiera había sido del todo consciente de lo que había pasado. Tammy comenzó a recuperarse, a abrir sus ojos por completo, y a sentarse ella sola.

\- Tammy, ¿te encuentras bien? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia, preocupado.

Sin embargo, Tammy Hawk no parecía escucharlo. La joven miraba pensativa de un lado a otro, notando las partes que aún quedaban en pie de la cúpula que los había aparentemente protegido. Era tan parecida a la esfera en la que… en la que Tara los había encerrado.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Llevó una mano a su cabeza, la cual le daba un poco de vueltas. Por alguna razón, presintió o más bien supo, que estaban en peligro, que el sitio estaba a sólo unos instantes de explotar en pedazos. Todo su cuerpo lo supo, y su primer impulso casi involuntario fue…

No, no podía ser cierto.

\- ¿Yo... Hice esto..? – Murmuró en voz baja, volteando a ver de nuevo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué dices?, ¿qué hiciste, Tammy? – Preguntó Chico Bestia sin entender.

\- Yo... No lo sé… Yo sólo pensé que quería protegerte... Yo sólo... Quería...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, sintieron como el suelo debajo de ellos temblaba. A unos cuantos metros, la tierra se abrió, y la figura de una persona salió saltando de dicha brecha, aunque al descender de nuevo al suelo, apenas sus pies lo tocaron, se dejó caer de golpe al frente con debilidad.

\- ¡Tara! – Exclamó Tammy al reconocerla, y de inmediato se puso de pie y se le acercó, aunque Chico Bestia hubiera intentado detenerla.

Tammy se agachó a su lado, e hizo que se volteara y quedara boca arriba. Terra seguía con la misma expresión débil y pálida, y respiraba con dificultad. Su cuello estaba amoratado y si se miraba con cuidado se podía notar la marca de la suela de la bota de Slade en él.

\- Tara, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué tienes?

Ella no respondía.

Chico Bestia se acercó con cautela y se agachó también a lado de ella. Aunque se suponía que debía de estar enojado, o incluso más, con esa persona… El verla en ese momento así, tan indefensa, sufriendo… No podía evitar hacer a un lado todos esos sentimientos y sentir… ¿Qué era lo que sentía exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que esa persona la hacía sentir…?

\- ¿Terra? – Murmuró en voz baja, colocando su mano sobre la de ella. – Terra, ¿qué pasa? ¿Slade te hizo algo? Háblanos, por favor.

Siguió sin responder por varios segundos más, hasta sus ojos volvieron a abrirse poco a poco, y estos se centraron justo en Tammy Hawk.

\- ¿Por qué...? – Murmuró en voz baja con debilidad.

\- ¿Qué? – Respondió la estudiante, sin lograr entender.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste...? ¿Por qué no pudiste… Dejarlo…? – Alzó en ese momento su mano enguantada y la pegó contra la mejilla la joven. – Lo único que tenías que hacer... Era ser feliz... Ser feliz siendo... Tammy Hawk... ¿Fue tan… difícil…?

La mano que había colocado en su mejilla se dejó caer abruptamente hacia un lado, como si todas las energías que quedaban en su cuerpo se hubieran esfumado. Ante los ojos incrédulos de todos, sobre todo de Tammy y Chico Bestia, el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a brillar en un tenue fulgor rojo y comenzaba a despedazarse poco a poco como pequeñas chispas de fuego al aire.

\- ¡Tara! ¡¿Qué te está pasando?! – Exclamó Tammy, totalmente pasmada por la escena ante ella.

\- Podríamos al fin haber tenido todo lo que queríamos. – Dejó escapar en un pequeño susurro. – Podríamos al fin haber tenido una vida normal... Una vida perfecta... Pudimos... Haber... Sido... Felices...

Su cuerpo se fue desintegrando cada vez más rápido, hasta que todo su ser pareció convertirse en mero polvo rojizo siendo arrastrado por el aire, y escapándose por entre los dedos de Tammy y Chico Bestia. Ambos simplemente pudieron quedarse con plena impotencia, viendo atónitos como esos pequeños destellos se alzaban hasta lo alto y luego se esfumaban por completo de su vista. En el suelo entre ambos, sólo habían quedado sus prendas: sus guantes, sus botas, sus pantalones y su camiseta negras, acomodadas en la posición exacta en la que sólo unos momentos atrás, su cuerpo las estuvo ocupando.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó...? – Exclamó Supergirl confundida, quien había presenciado todo aquello desde la distancia junto con Starfire; ella se encontraba en el mismo estado.

Chico Bestia aún sujetaba en su mano el guante que cubría la mano de Terra. ¿Qué significaba lo que acababa de ver? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de reaccionar? ¿Qué debía de sentir? Ni siquiera tenía algo cercano a una idea que lo ayudara a comprender quién o qué era realmente esa Terrra, y ahora… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se había ido? ¿Había acaso… muerto?

Pero lo extraño era que, aunque no pudiera comprenderlo por completo, en el centro de su pecho comenzaba a sentir un profundo, muy profundo… vacío…

Alzó su mirada hacia Tammy. Ella tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y su rostro petrificado en una grave mueca de espanto. Sus manos, alzadas a unos centímetros por encima de las ropas ahora vacías, temblaban ligeramente.

\- ¿Tammy? – Cuestionó el Titán con cautela. – Tammy, ¿me escuchas? ¿Te encuentras bien…?

Tammy siguió en la misma posición y con la misma expresión en su rostro, y no le respondió absolutamente nada. De pronto, llevó abruptamente sus manos a su propia cabeza, sujetándosela con fuerza, al tiempo que cerraba rápidamente sus ojos. Comenzó a soltar varios gemidos de dolor, a respirar con agitación, como si tuviera miedo de algo que la perseguía.

Los héroes a su alrededor poco o nada podían suponer de lo que pasaba su cabeza en esos momentos… Imágenes, una detrás de la otra, pasaban como una película en reversa a toda velocidad. Desde ese momento justo, yendo cada vez más y más detrás. Todo visto desde su perspectiva, todo acompañado de sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos…

Pero no tenía sentido. Esas imágenes no eran de ella; ella no había visto, ni dicho, ni hecho nada de eso… Ella no era esa persona… No lo era…

Fue demasiado… demasiado…

\- ¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! – Soltó de golpe un fuerte y estruendoso grito al aire con todas sus fuerzas, exteriorizando todo el dolor y confusión que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Pero no fue sólo el sonoro grito lo que se percibió, ya que acompañándolo se vino un tremendo terremoto que comenzó a agitar todo el sitio con violencia.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – Exclamó Supergirl, sorprendida, alzándose en el aire al igual que Starfire. – ¡¿Ella está haciendo esto?!

Tammy seguía gritando y gritando, y el terremoto continuaba sin detenerse ni un instante. Podían escuchar como los edificios cercanos se agitaban y sus ventanas se rompían. La alarma de cualquier auto cercano comenzaba a sonar, y delgadas grietas comenzaban a abrirse por el suelo, y de algunas incluso comenzó a surgir agua de alguna tubería.

Todo ese lugar, que ya de por sí se veía como un sitio en ruinas tras la explosión, por imposible que pareciera estaba tornándose mucho peor.

Chico Bestia estaba confundido. En verdad parecía que ese terremoto estuviera reaccionando… a Tammy, a su estado actual. Pero… ¿Era acaso posible que…?

\- ¡¿Tammy?! – Exclamó con fuerza, tomándola de sus hombros, intentando verla a los ojos, pero ella los seguía teniendo cerrados y su cabeza agachada. Chico Bestia guardó silencio unos momentos, dudoso. – ¿Terra? ¡Terra! ¡¿Eres tú?!

Tammy abrió sus ojos lentamente; estos estaban totalmente cubiertos de lágrimas, que comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas.

\- Chico Bestia. – Pronunció la joven rubia entre sollozos.

No podía creerlo. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podría realmente ser lo que estaba pensando?

El terremoto continuaba, y los daños a su alrededor se notaban cada vez más.

\- ¡No hay de otra!, ¡debemos noquearla! – Inquirió Supergirl, elevándose sorbe Tammy y alzando su puño con toda la disposición de golpearla.

\- ¡No!, ¡espera! – Le indicó Chico Bestia, alzando una mano hacia ella para indicarle que se detuviera. – ¡Terra, escúchame! – Pronunció el Titán con firmeza, mientras veía fijamente a la estudiante y la sujetaba de sus hombros. – Tienes que calmarte, ¡tienes que controlar tus poderes!

\- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

\- ¡Sí puedes! ¡Ya lo has hecho antes! Tú confiaste en que podría sacarte sana y salva de esa esfera, ¿o no? ¡Pues yo confío en ti ahora! ¡Yo sé que puedes hacer esto! ¡Yo sé puedes, Tammy! ¡Yo sé que puedes, Terra!

Tammy lo miró con detenimiento con sus ojos aun cubiertos de lágrimas. Respiró entonces hondamente, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante, haciendo que, ya fuera apropósito o no, su frente se pegara con la de Chico Bestia. Éste no se opuso a ese contacto, y de hecho la rodeó con sus brazos, intentando de alguna forma transmitirle algo de confianza con ese sencillo abrazo.

La rubia siguió respirando lentamente, al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y estos brillaron de un dorado intenso, al igual que manos. Alzó estas hacía el frente, por encima de los hombros de Chico Bestia. Starfire pareció atónita al ver esto, ya que esa apariencia le fue más que reconocible de inmediato.

\- Terra…

El terremoto se fue calmando poco a poco. Las grietas que se habían abierto comenzaron a cerrarse, y el suelo dejó de moverse. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, todo quedó en absoluta tranquilidad y silencio.

Una vez que todo había terminado, los ojos y las manos de Tammy dejaron de brillar. La joven soltó un ligero suspiro de cansancio, y dejó caer sus brazos hacia los lados. Chico Bestia separó entonces su frente de la suya, y volteó a todos lados para verificarlo; y en efecto, todo estaba de nuevo tranquilo.

\- ¡Lo lograste!, ¡lo lograste, Terra! – Pronunció emocionado, mirando a la joven rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

Con notoria debilidad en su rostro, ella volteó a verlo también. Al ver como la miraba de esa forma, y como le sonreía, ella no pudo evitar regresarle la misma sonrisa… Un instante antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a cerrar, y su cuerpo se dejara caer hacia un lado; y hubiera caído de lleno, si Chico Bestia no lo hubiera tenido sujetada con sus brazos.

\- ¡Terra! – Exclamó preocupado, tomándola con firmeza y haciendo que se sentara en el suelo mientras la sujetaba contra él y la revisaba. Estaba viva, pero completamente inconsciente.

\- ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! – Escucharon que pronunciaba con fuerza a reconocible voz de su líder, Robin. Él y Cyborg se acercaban con rapidez hacia ellos.

En cuanto ambos llegaron a la escena, examinaron rápidamente a todos ahí. Starfire cargaba a Raven inconsciente en sus brazos, Supergirl levitaba a un metro del suelo, y Chico Bestia estaba sentado, sujetando en sus brazos a una inconsciente Tammy Hawk; era difícil decidir por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Ella fue la que provocó el terremoto de hace unos momentos? – Preguntó Robin con seriedad, centrando su atención en Tammy. – ¿Dónde está la otra Terra?

Chico Bestia volteó a ver hacia un lado de él, en dónde reposaban aun sus ropas inertes.

\- No lo sé... Se esfumó, se desintegró; no sé qué pasó… Pero sólo dejó eso.

Robin viró hacia donde él miraba, y notó igualmente las ropas en el suelo, reconociendo de inmediato que se trataba de lo que la otra Terra usaba. ¿Se desintegró? Al no haberlo visto por su cuenta, era difícil entender tal descripción.

Se giró entonces hacia Starfire, o más específicamente hacia Raven, dormida en sus brazos.

\- ¿Raven ya está bien?

\- Yo no diría bien, pero sí fuera de combate por ahora. – Se apresuró Supergirl a responder, cruzándose de brazos. – No fue nada sencillo, sí me permites decirlo.

Starfire asintió lentamente con su cabeza, secundando las palabras de Supergirl.

\- Usé el suero de Cyborg. Por el momento debe de estar tranquila.

Entonces, en resumen, la otra Terra había desaparecido, Raven estaba neutralizada, y Slade atrapado. La escuela había explotado, pero no había habido ni una sola baja ya que no había nadie más que ellos en ese sitio. En la teoría, algunos podrían decir que esa había sido una misión medianamente exitosa, pero… No se sentía ni cerca algo parecido a ello…

Supergirl quizás era la menos afectada al no conocer aún toda la historia; pero el resto parecía notoriamente abrumado por el simple hecho de que sabían muy bien que… Ese no era el final de esa historia.

Chico Bestia miró de nuevo a Tammy; estaba plácidamente dormida, muy tranquila. La tomó en sus brazos y la alzó. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, algo llamó su atención… en su cuello. El cuello de Tammy estaba amoratado, como si hubiera sido golpeado… o aplastado por una bota…

\- Bien, creo que tengo que preguntar lo que todos estamos pensando. – Señaló Cyborg con firmeza, sacado un poco a su compañero de piel verde de su confusión. – ¿Alguien tiene una maldita idea de qué rayos acaba de ocurrir aquí?

Ninguno respondió nada, ya que, en efecto, ninguno tenía ni una maldita idea…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 21**

**Notas del Autor:**

_¡La cantidad de saltos de escena en este capítulo es endemoniadamente alta! Espero que no haya sido confuso para alguno. E igualmente espero que no lo hayan sentido apresurado o algo así._

_Aprovecho para mencionar que alguien me señaló en los comentarios que el cañón de Cyborg es de echo un cañón sónico y no un cañón láser; mi error, lo siento. Igual de aquí en adelante se manejará como tal, gracias por el comentario._

_Pero bueno, con este capítulo concluimos el combate en la Preparatoria Murakami (y con la Preparatoria Murakami en sí), y de paso casi concluimos el tema de Terra y Tammy (o algo así). ¿Qué les pareció? Si les soy sincero, esperaba que todo este asunto abarcara dos capítulos, máximo tres, y terminó abarcando cinco. ¿Qué puedo decir?, no hay excusa o motivo, sólo pasó así. Pero bueno, igual hasta ahora ha sido mi parte favorita de la historia, pero es momento de pasar a otra cosa._

_Aún quedan algunos temas que hay que aclarar, explicar, y concluir antes del final. ¿Qué es lo que más les interesa que ya quede claro? ¿Terra y Tammy? ¿Jared? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó a Raven? Estén al pendiente. ¡Nos Leemos!_


	22. Capítulo 22. Últimas Horas

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 22  
** **_“Últimas Horas”_ **

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse a duras penas. Aun antes de poder divisar algo con claridad, lo primero qué sintió fue que su cabeza le daba vueltas; de no haber estado recostada, posiblemente hubiera terminado de nuevo en el suelo. De manera borrosa, distinguió un techo blanco suspendido sobre ella, pero nada más. Escuchaba algunas voces, pero eran muy lejanas; algunas sirenas sonando estridentemente, y mucho movimiento. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Escuchó que una vez pronunciaba con más fuerza que cualquiera de los otros sonidos. Quien quiera que le estuviera hablando, debía estar de hecho justo a su lado, pero aunque el sonido entrara por su oído de manera clara, era como si su cerebro no alcanzara a comprender del todo lo que escuchaba. – ¿Me escucha? ¿Puede hablarme?

Una molesta luz brillante comenzó a pasar frente a sus ojos, haciendo que sólo viera incluso menos que antes. Aun así, pareció suficiente para hacerla reaccionar un poco más, lo suficiente para sentarse lentamente. El mareo seguía presente, por lo que inconscientemente cerró sus ojos y llevó su delgada mano hacia su rostro, sujetándolo.

\- ¡Señora Hawk! – Escuchó una voz chillona pronunciar con fuerza. – Señora Hawk, ¿se siente bien?

¿De quién era esa voz? Ella la conocía… O al menos le sonaba familiar.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. El sitio le pareció realmente extraño los primeros segundos, pero poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de en dónde estaba realmente: era el interior de una ambulancia, y ella se encontraba sentada sobre una camilla. El hombre a su lado que le hablaba era un paramédico, y en esos momentos parecía estar revisando su presión. La otra voz que le había hablado era la de una jovencita, de pie frente las puertas abiertas de la ambulancia. Quizás aún seguía bastante confundida, pues tardó un rato en poder distinguir su rostro, y aún más en que se le viniera a la mente su nombre.

\- ¿Sarah? – Murmuró la mujer mayor con debilidad.

\- No se levante. – Escuchó que le indicaba el paramédico; ni siquiera notó en que momento había intentado hacerlo. – Sufrió un desmayo, debe reposar un poco, por favor.

¿Un desmayo? ¿Se había desmayado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Volvió a mirar a la chica, la cual la miraba a ella con preocupación. Notó entonces que unos pasos detrás de ella, había otra, de su misma edad, pero con piel morena. ¿De dónde conocía a esas jovencitas? Las conocía, de eso estaba segura… Pero de momento no le era del todo claro. ¿Y qué hacía ahí en esa ambulancia? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Había habido un accidente? ¿A dónde había ido…?

Toda la conmoción afuera se acrecentó de golpe. Se escucharon gritos de emoción, e incluso algunos aplausos. Todo ese escándalo, pareció jalarla de regreso a la realidad. Las personas afuera, al menos aquellas que lograba ver, miraban en la misma dirección, incluidas las dos jóvenes frente a la ambulancia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó cofundida.

\- ¡Son los Jóvenes Titanes! – Exclamó Mary, con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Y traen esposado al sujeto que nos atrapó! – Secundó Sarah de inmediato.

\- ¿Los Jóvenes… Titanes…?

La mujer comenzó a levantarse lentamente de la camilla. El paramédico intentó detenerla, pero ella no le hizo ningún caso. Se bajó de la camilla, y luego se bajó de la ambulancia, intentando ver hacia donde todos veían. En efecto eran ellos, cinco jóvenes en total, que caminaban desde el cráter cubierto de escombros, hasta la multitud de personas. Entre ellos, venía incluida una jovencita rubia que usaba un traje con los colores y el escudo del famoso Superman, y que cargaba en sus brazos a otra joven, al parecer inconsciente, de cabellos oscuros, con un vestido azul casi hecho trizas. El más alto de todos ellos, un chico fornido y de apariencia agresiva, empujaba a un hombre esposado, también alto, de cabello blanco y barba de candado, también blanca, con un parche en uno de sus ojos, y vistiendo una extraña armadura.

Otro de ellos que llamó su atención a continuación, era el chico de piel y cabello verde, quien cargaba en sus brazos a otra persona desmayada: una chica de largos cabellos rubios…

\- ¡Es Tammy! – Exclamó Sarah con asombro, pero también con horror al distinguir su estado. – Oh, no…

\- ¿Tammy? – Murmuró en voz baja la señora Hawk.

Sólo hasta que pronunció ese nombre con sus propios labios, se volvió comprensible para ella. Aun así, su reacción fue algo tardía; era como si su cerebro estuviera dudando de qué debería de ser lo correcto para esa situación, y se debatía entre varias opciones diferentes. Pero al final, la más obvia fue la que ganó.

\- ¡Tammy! – Exclamó con fuerza, y olvidándose de todos sus mareos y de su debilidad, comenzó a correr hacia ellos, incluso pasando la línea policíaca. Intentaron detenerla, pero ella siguió avanzando, hasta interceptar a los jóvenes héroes, en específico al chico de piel verde. – ¿Está bien? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Chico Bestia se sorprendió un poco al sentirse invadido de pronto de esa forma. Miró algo confundido a la mujer, sin serle familiar en lo más mínimo. Volteó entonces a ver el plácido rostro de Tammy… ¿o Terra?, en sus brazos, sin dar ninguna señal de consciencia, pero aun respirando, que era lo que importaba.

\- Sólo está inconsciente. – Se explicó el Titán, y entonces echó otro vistazo rápido a la mujer. – ¿Usted es...?

\- Soy su abuela. – Respondió la mujer rápidamente, adelantándose a la pregunta.

\- ¿Su abuela? – Exclamó Chico Bestia, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Cómo que su abuela?

Antes de poder averiguar más, un par de paramédicos se acercaron a ellos, uno de ellos jalando detrás de sí una camilla. Chico Bestia colocó a la joven rubia en la ésta, y ellos empezaron de inmediato a revisar sus signos vitales.

\- Necesita una revisión completa. – Indicó uno de los paramédicos. – Llevémosla a la ambulancia, para transportarla al hospital.

Se disponían a llevar la camilla directo hacia la ambulancia, pero Chico Bestia rápidamente tomó la tomó, evitando que avanzaran.

\- Esperen, no pueden llevársela. – Exclamó el chico verde con firmeza, confundiéndolos un poco.

\- Estará bien, Chico Bestia. – Escuchó que Robin le decía, justo a su lado. – Slade ya está bajo custodia. No podrá hacerle daño.

El Titán viró su atención un poco hacia su derecha. Cyborg había entregado a Slade a la policía, sin máscara, esposado, herido, con un brazo roto, y sin ningún arma o robot para apoyarlo. Tres oficiales lo guiaban hacia la parte trasera de un camión para prisioneros, aunque no ejercía de hecho ningún tipo de resistencia. La jefatura ya tenía a su disposición, celdas especiales para mantener bajo control a villanos peligrosos, incluso peores que Slade, cortesía de Wayne Enterprises. Todo indicaba sin lugar a duda, que Slade estaría fuera de combate, al menos por un largo tiempo.

Sin embargo, no era sólo la amenaza de Slade lo que preocupaba a Chico Bestia, y lo hacía desear que no se la llevaran. Había pasado tanto tiempo, había prácticamente creído que había perdido a Terra por completo. Y entonces ocurre… todo eso que acababa de ocurrir, y que aún no lograba comprender del todo. Lo que sí creía comprender era que Terra había regresado, y no quería apartarse de ella ni un momento. Aún tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas de las que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Pero, del otro lado, ella quizás en verdad necesitaba atención médica, y si esa mujer realmente era su abuela… o algo así, también necesitaba estar con ella. Sin olvidar claro, el hecho de que no podía ser egoísta en esos momentos, en los que claramente algo más grande estaba ocurrido con su compañera Raven. Debía ser maduro y tomar la decisión correcta.

\- Está bien. – Murmuró en voz baja, soltando la camilla y dejando que se fueran, y los paramédicos se apresuraron. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se detuvo al ver a Raven inconsciente en los brazos de Supergirl.

\- ¿Qué hay de ella? – Cuestionó rápidamente. – ¿También requiere atención?

\- Descuiden. – Explicó Robin rápidamente. – Ella está bien, nosotros nos encargaremos.

El paramédico asintió con su cabeza, y ambos se alejaron junto con la camilla que llevaba a Tammy. La señora Hawk se disponía a seguirlos, pero se detuvo unos momentos para virarse de nuevo hacia los jóvenes héroes, especialmente al chico de piel verde.

\- Gracias por salvarla. – Murmuró la mujer, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, y si esperar respuesta se apresuró a alcanzar a los paramédicos.

Chico Bestia estaba tan confundido, que ni siquiera se podía dar el tiempo de disfrutar de ese agradecimiento. ¿Terra tenía una abuela? No, Tammy Hawk la tenía… Pero si esa chica era realmente Terra, ¿quién era entonces Tammy Hawk? ¿Y quién o qué era la otra Terra que conocieron y que ahora había desaparecido?

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo se le acercaban ahora dos chicas, con el mismo uniforme que Tammy. Las reconoció de inmediato: eran las dos amigas de Tammy, a las que casi siempre veía con ella. Normalmente siempre le tocó conocerlas con una actitud un tanto agresiva hacia él cuando estaba cerca, pero ese día era diferente; ese día lo miraban con una amplia sonrisa que al Joven Titán confundía mucho.

\- Chico Bestia, gracias por salvarnos, a nosotras y también a Tammy. – Comentó Mary con felicidad.

\- Perdón por cómo te tratamos siempre. – Se disculpó Sarah a continuación. – Eres en verdad un chico genial.

\- Sí, Tammy es afortunada de que… bueno…

\- De que estés ahí para ella.

Ambas le sonrieron al mismo tiempo, y con esa sonrisa le transmitieron al Titán mucha más gratitud de lo que sus palabras podrían. Chico Bestia se sintió un poco apenado por sus palabas, y no pudo evitar virarse hacia otro lado, él mismo sonriendo levemente.

\- No deben de decirlo. Cuiden de ella, por favor.

Mary y Sarah asintieron con sus cabezas, y un instante después se alejaron, para dirigirse con sus respectivas familias.

Había sido una tarde bastante larga, y todos poco a poco se iban retirando a sus casas. El escenario detrás de ellos era devastador, pero no se había perdido ninguna vida humana, y eso era lo importante. Aun así, esa victoria, si es que era correcto llamarlo de esa forma, les resultaba algo agridulce a los héroes de Jump City. Quizás habían detenido a Slade, quizás habían salvado a todos… Pero aún había demasiado abierto en todo ello.

\- Muy bien. – Pronunció Supergirl, una vez que Cyborg volvió hacia donde estaban, y estuvieron de nuevo sólo ellos. – ¿Y ahora qué?

Sí, esa era una muy buena pregunta, pero en ese momento había una sola respuesta posible.

\- Volvamos a la Torre. – Señaló Robin con seriedad, justo antes de mirar el rostro dormido de su compañera Raven. – Tenemos otros asuntos de los cuáles ocuparnos.

Nadie dijo nada a su sugerencia, ni a favor ni en contra. Simplemente se pusieron en marcha, cada uno quizás en diferente medio de transporte, pero todos con un mismo destino.

\- - - -

Para cuando todos llegaron a la Torre, faltaba quizás una hora para que comenzara el atardecer de ese largo día, que aún parecía resistirse a terminar. Los Titanes, en compañía de Supergirl, se dirigieron en grupo hacia la habitación de Raven. En una situación normal, estaba completamente prohibido que cualquier persona pusiera un pie en ese sitio, incluidos ellos, sus propios amigos. Sin embargo, esa no era en lo más mínimo una situación _“normal”_.

Supergirl colocó a Raven delicadamente sobre su cama. La hechicera seguía plácidamente dormida; no había dado aún ni una sola seña de vida. Todos estaban de pie a lado de su cama, a excepción de Starfire, quien había ido a otro lado sin explicarles bien a qué.

\- ¿Será seguro simplemente dejarla aquí en su cuarto? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia. – ¿Qué pasará si despierta y sigue un poco loca?

\- ¿Tienen alguna otra opción en mente? – Añadió Supergirl, cruzándose de brazos.

Cyborg fue el único que saltó en ese momento con alguna sugerencia.

\- Quizás pueda ajustar la prisión mágica que hicimos para protegerla de las criaturas de Trigon para que no deje salir nada en lugar de no dejar entrar...

\- Nada de prisiones. – Señaló Robin de inmediato, mirándolos sobre su hombro. – Debemos confiar en que estará bien.

\- ¿Y si no?

Robin volteó a ver de nuevo a su compañera, descansando sobre su cama, tan tranquila, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Entendía sus miedos y preocupaciones; sería un mentiroso si decía que él no las tenía. Sería muy fácil meterla a una celda, o mantenerla sedada, todo con tal de no enfrentar lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa placida imagen. Pero ellos no eran así, no podían ser así. Eran los Jóvenes Titanes, eran héroes. No se ocultaban de los peligros, existían para enfrentarlos de frente y solucionar los problemas, por más horribles o incómodos que estos fueran. Y eso incluía principalmente cuando se trataba de ayudar a sus amigos.

Pero esa era una situación delicada y que tenía que ser tratada con la misma delicadeza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; lo estuvo meditando durante todo el camino de regreso a la Torre, y era lo única opción que había visto viable.

Con paso cauteloso, avanzó hacia el escritorio de Raven, y tomó la silla de éste. La levantó y llevó hacia un lado de la cama, para luego sentarse en ella tranquilamente.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí para hablar con ella en cuanto despierte. – Comenzó a decirles con firmeza. – Ustedes aguarden en la sala. Los llamaré si ocupo cualquier cosa.

Sus tres amigos presentes, parecieron alarmarse ante tal petición.

\- Dick, no creo que eso sea buena idea. – Señaló Supergirl, sacándole la vuelta a la cama para caminar hacia él. – Tú no la viste cuando estábamos peleando con ella, pero en verdad estaba muy, muy, muy fuera de control allá.

\- Lo sé. Por ello necesito hablar con ella, a solas, antes de que sienta que tiene que enfrentar a alguno de ustedes.

\- Amigo… - Dijo Cyborg ahora, dando un paso al frente. – Sé que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de ello, pero creo que todos notamos que en parte eres tú la causa de esa… pérdida de control. El verte, podría empeorarlo.

Supergirl pareció confundirse un poco ante ese comentario. Volteó a ver a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia, y una vez a Robin, en busca de alguna explicación más extensa, pero no la recibió. Era normal que ella no entendiera; ella había llegado un poco tarde al conflicto, no había llegado a notar lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería, o haber visto como Raven había reaccionado a Robin o a lo que la otra Terra había insinuado sobre él. Pero los demás sí, en especial Chico Bestia, y aunque tampoco él supiera aún toda la historia, él al igual Cyborg, tenían claro que involucraba al Joven Maravilla.

Bajo esa premisa, ¿sería realmente sensato dejar a Robin solo con Raven?

\- Robin tiene razón. – Se escuchó de pronto la voz de Starfire, exclamando desde la puerta del cuarto. Todos se viraron en dicha dirección y vieron de inmediato a su amiga pelirroja, cargando en sus manos los restos de lo que originalmente fue una caja de madera… y pedazos de cuervos de chocolate. – Él es quien debe de hablar con Raven. Nosotros debemos de confiar en él.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia miraron con cierta confusión lo que estaba cargando en sus manos, y reconocieron de inmediato lo que era. Se veía que querían preguntarle, pero ella no esperó a que lo hicieran. Se dirigió por su cuenta hacia el buró a lado de la cama de Raven, y colocó los pedazos de madera y chocolate sobre éste.

\- Esto es de Raven. Quizás quiera verlo al despertar.

Alzó en esos momentos su mirada hacia Robin. Con su antifaz, era difícil descifrar cuál era expresión exacta, pero parecía calmado… más de lo que uno esperaría. Asintió con su cabeza ante sus palabras, y Satarfire le respondió de la misma manera.

\- Dejémoslos solos. – Comentó la Tamaraniana, siendo la primera en salir de nuevo por la puerta. Los demás dudaron en un inicio, pero al final la siguieron.

Los cuatro avanzaron juntos por el pasillo hacia la sala, cada uno bastante pensativo.

\- Con toda la conmoción, ni siquiera te hemos podido agradecer por tu ayuda, Supergirl. – Comentó Cyborg, rompiendo lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en un incómodo silencio. – La verdad es que quizás no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti.

Supergirl sonrió complacida por su comentario.

\- Descuiden, la verdad no creo haber sido lo suficientemente útil.

\- Claro que lo fuiste, Kara. – Comentó Satarfire, con cierto desasosiego en su tono, no muy común en ella. – No podría haber detenido yo sola a Raven, y nos protegiste de la explosión.

\- Sí, pero tengo una duda. – Añadió Chico Bestia. –  ¿Cómo supiste en un inicio que ocupábamos ayuda?

\- Oh, eso fue gracias a este juguete que Robin me dio. – Comentó Supergirl, tomando de su cinturón el comunicador amarillo y redondo de los Titanes, el mismo que Robin le había entregado la primera vez que había ido a Jump City de visita. – Recibí la llamada de esa chica rubia pidiéndote ayuda, Chico Bestia. Escuché a ambos a hablar y a ese sujeto de máscara tomándola al final. No estaba segura de qué se trataba pero tenía el presentimiento de que podrían ocupar ayuda, por lo que me viene disparada para acá.

\- ¡Claro! – Exclamó el joven verde con fuerza. – Tammy… O… Terra… activó por accidente un alerta general.

\- Esa llega a todos nuestros comunicadores. – Añadió Cyborg. – Y el tuyo de seguro seguía conectado a nuestra frecuencia, ya que era el de Robin. Fue en verdad un golpe de suerte.

\- No creo que algo en esto pueda ser llamado _“de suerte”_. – Escucharon como Starfire comentaba, aún más pesar que antes.

Starfire se encontraba considerablemente afectada por todo ello, y ninguno de sus compañeros podía culparla. Y en efecto tenía razón: ese asunto tenía de todo, menos _“suerte”_.

\- - - -

Una vez que se quedaron solos en la habitación, Robin fue capaz de quitarse esa fachada de despreocupación y seguridad. No podía fingir mucho más que todo eso no le molestaba o afectaba de algún modo. Por supuesto que lo hacía, y mucho. Todo eso lo confundía, y lo confundía demasiado. Se suponía que debía ser frío, objetivo, concentrarse enfocarse en lo importante, no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería, las cosas que Raven le había dicho, las que luego le dijo Starfire… incluso esos cuervos de chocolate que ahora se posaban ahí sobre el buró.

No sabía siquiera como definir su estado de ánimo. ¿Confundido?, se quedaría corto el usar esa palabra. ¿Incómodo? Sí, había bastante de ello. ¿Molesto? Definitivamente, pero no tenía ni idea de con quién. ¿Con Raven?, ¿con Starfire?, ¿consigo mismo?, ¿o con quién fuera que estuviera detrás de esto?

Suspiró con algo de cansancio. Ese era otro estado de ánimo posible: cansado.

Hizo entonces algo que no acostumbraba mucho hacer, pero que en esos momentos sentía que lo necesitaba: Tomó su antifaz, con sus dedos, y se lo retiró, dejando al descubierto su rostro entero, incluyendo sus brillantes ojos azules, los ojos azules de Richard Grayson, hijo de los Grayson Voladores, e hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne. Muy pocas veces en su vida, había sentido esos deseos de ser simplemente eso, simplemente un acróbata en un circo, o incluso un chico ordinario que iba a la escuela y presentaba exámenes, como todos esos chicos que acababan de salvar esa tarde, como Tammy Hawk. ¿Ese era uno de esos momentos? ¿Así era como se sentía?, ¿desearía por esa ocasión sólo ser Dick y no ser más Robin?, ¿no tener que cargar con todo eso?

Quizás sí… quizás no…

Pasó sus dedos, aún cubiertos por su guante, por sus cabellos negros, como si ese sencillo acto pudiera calmarlo aunque fuera un poco. Sacó entonces de su cinturón una pistola para inyectar, con una ampolleta que contenía un líquido anaranjado. Esa inyección contrarrestaría el efecto del somnífero que Starfire le había inyectado a Raven, y la despertaría de inmediato. Sin embargo, no la usó; en su lugar, la colocó sobre el buró a su lado, junto con su máscara.

Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza primero, y decidir qué le diría exactamente una vez que despertara. Si se dejaba llevar por sus confusas emociones en ese momento, podría hacer o decir algo que no debía, y era lo último que necesitaban. Sentía, de hecho, un poco en su interior el deseo de recriminarle lo sucedido, de que se lo explicara, pero a la vez no estaba seguro de que tan consciente sería de lo ocurrido; qué tanto lo había hecho por su propia voluntad, y que tanto era cierto de lo que dijo.

Se quedó un rato más, sentado, mirándola fijamente con detenimiento. Había pasado tanto tiempo como su compañero, pasado tantas aventuras juntos, pero quizás nunca se había detenido a reparar en lo realmente atractiva que era. Claro que se había dado cuenta que era atractiva; héroe o no, seguía siendo un chico, y era difícil no notar esas cosas. Aunque lo ocultara tras su capucha y sus ropas oscuras, aunque se parara en la oscuridad, como si intentara que la menor cantidad de ojos posibles se posaran en ella… él se había dado cuenta.

Pero nunca pensó demasiado en ello, nunca consideró que fuera algo que valía la pena darle tanto peso o tanta importancia. Raven era una amiga valiosa para él por muchos otros motivos. Era una persona en la que podía confiar, una persona que realmente apreciaba, y realmente quería. Y, a pesar de siempre comportarse con apatía con todo, ella había demostrado más de una vez lo realmente leal que era hacia sus amigos, y lo importantes que eran estos para ella. Era realmente una persona especial, como ninguna otra que hubiera conocido en todos su años, ahí en Jump City, o en Gótica. Era fascinante, una persona con la que siempre era agradable conversar, o incluso simplemente pasar el rato a su lado en silencio, era algo cómodo. No podía decir que lograba sentirse así como muchas otras personas.

Pero… Lo que sentía por Raven, lo que opinaba de ella… ¿Era algo más que eso? ¿Era algo más como Starfire le había dicho? ¿Era realmente algo diferente a lo que creía que sentía por ella?, ¿o lo que había sentido por Bárbara…? ¿Cuál era la verdad de todo eso? ¿Qué era lo que sentía en realidad?

Batman le había enseñado mucho de muchas cosas, pero nada sobre sentimientos; ni siquiera le constaba que él mismo los entendiera muy bien tampoco.

¿Debía hablar con Raven de frente sobre eso? ¿Debían aclarar por completo todo ese tema? Quizás era lo mejor, quizás es lo que las personas normales y sensatas hacen, hablar de sus sentimientos, aclarar lo que sienten, discutirlo… Pero ellos no eran personas normales; eran héroes, y eso debía estar primero. Y en esos momentos, había un peligro allá afuera que aún desconocían.

Respiró lentamente, intentando calmar cualquier rastro de ansiedad en su cuerpo. Extendió su mano hacia la pistola de inyección en el buró, y la tomó. Acercó la aguja a su brazo, y entonces inyectó todo el líquido anaranjado de la ampolleta en él. Retiró la aguja, y colocó de nuevo la pistola en el buró.

Aguardó, sentado a su lado. Pasaron varios segundos, quizás minutos, antes de que el antídoto comenzara a mostrar alguna seña visible en ella. Primero fueron unos pequeños quejidos. Su respiración, que hasta ese momento había sido tan leve que casi parecería ausente, comenzó a normalizarse, y hacerse cada vez más presente. Luego, comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, lentamente. Teniendo su rostro recostado a un lado, justo en dirección a él, lo siguiente fueron sus párpados, temblando ligeramente en un inicio, y luego abriéndose con suma lentitud, como si le pesaran.

La hechicera miró todo borroso y difuminado. Aun así, logró distinguir a sus lados los colores verdes, rojos y amarillos del uniforme de Robin, aunque no era capaz de procesar que se trataba de ello.

\- ¿Qué? – Susurró con mucha debilidad en su voz. – ¿Dónde…?

\- Raven, tranquila. – Escuchó la voz de su líder resonar, pero era como un eco muy lejano. – Estás en la torre, en tu habitación.

\- ¿Mi… habitación…?

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo unos momentos, como si quisiera volver a caer dormida, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. En su lugar, parecía estar poco a poco recuperando más lucidez. Abrió los ojos una vez más, y esta vez su vista estaba más clara que antes. Al reconocer que el que estaba a su lado, en efecto era Robin, alzó su mirada como pudo para poder ver su rostro. Y lo vio… más de lo que se pudo imaginar.

Raven se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Robin no traía su antifaz, y tenía su rostro totalmente al descubierto, y lograba ver con claridad sus ojos. Era tan extraño verlo así, en especial justo después de haber despertado. Sólo le había tocado en unas muy pocas ocasiones verlo sin su máscara, o incluso sin su uniforme. La mayor parte del tiempo, siempre iba vestido y presentado como Robin, casi nunca como…

\- ¿Richard…? – Murmuró despacio, algo más tranquila.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el Joven Maravilla, con mucha cautela en sus palabras. – ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

\- ¿Lo que pasó?

Raven se recostó por completo sobre su espalda, y centró su vista en el techo. Posó sus manos sobre sus sabanas, sintiéndolas con sus dedos, como si deseara cerciorarse de que eran reales, y de qué realmente estaba ahí, en su cuarto, en su cama.

¿Recordar qué había pasado? ¿Qué había pasado de qué…?

Su mente seguía bastante confundida y nublosa. ¿Qué día era ese, acaso? Se giró lentamente hacia un lado, buscando su calendario, pero no fue necesario; en cuanto vio sobre su buró los restos de aquella caja de madera, y los pedazos de los cuervos de chocolate, recordó por completo qué día era: San Valentine… y qué era lo que había pasado.

Recordó todo con suma claridad, desde su encuentro con Robin en la enfermería, haberse ido al departamento de Jared, lo que ahí descubrió, y todo lo ocurrido en la Preparatoria Murakami. Lo recordaba por completo…

Se sentó abruptamente en su cama, mirando de forma perdida hacia el muro. Se quedó totalmente estática, incluso su respiración se había cortado.

\- ¿Raven? – Escuchó que le decía Robin a su izquierda.

Permaneció en esa posición y en silencio por largo rato; Robin no la presionó, dejó que ella misma terminara de reaccionar.

\- Sí… Lo recuerdo… - Soltó de golpe, casi como un leve susurro. – Starfire y Supergirl…

\- Ambas están bien. – Se adelantó a responder el chico de cabellos negros. – Todos lo estamos, también Tammy Hawk y todos los chicos de la escuela. Slade está en custodia.

Robin guardó silencio. Quiso ver si veía algún tipo de reacción en su amiga, pero de hecho no fue así. Permaneció viendo al frente, ausente, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dijo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Raven? – Le preguntó sin rodeos, inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia ella. – Dímelo, puedes hablar conmigo.

\- No… creo querer hacerlo… - Soltó la hechicera con algo de debilidad en su tono.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. De su garganta surgieron algunos quejidos, como si algo le doliera.

\- Necesito… Irme…

Se intentó parar de la cama, como su cuerpo tembloroso y algo adormilado le permitió. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus piernas flaquearon, y casi cayó, pero se sostuvo al último momento con firmeza.

\- ¿Te irás de nuevo? – Escuchó que Robin le cuestionaba con seriedad, a sus espaldas. – ¿Acaso estás huyendo?

\- ¡Yo no estoy huyendo de nada! – Le respondió con fuerza, y entonces comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma, al tiempo que jadeaba ligeramente. – No lo entiendes… Robin… No lo entiendes…

Quizás era un pensamiento ya bastante redundante, considerando todo lo que había ocurrido ese día; mas nuevamente nunca había visto a su compañera en ese estado. Raven se veía diferente a cómo se encontraba antes de que la pusieran a dormir, pero eso no significaba que estuviera mejor. Se veía incluso más afectada que antes, temblorosa, confundida, nerviosa… Se atrevería a decir que incluso, lucía asustada…

Robin se paró de su asiento y caminó con cuidado hacia ella.

\- Está bien, Raven… Todo estará bien… - Le susurró con suavidad, acercando su mano derecha a su hombro, pero Raven la apartó con algo de fuerza, aun antes de que pudiera acercársele por completo.

\- ¡No! ¡Nada está bien! – Le gritó casi con enojo, volteándolo a ver con sus ojos cristalinos. –No lo estará mientras yo esté aquí… Necesito estar sola… Soy un peligro para todos en esta condición… Debo irme.

Dio dos pasos hacia un lado con la intención de hacer distancia entre ella y su compañero. Alzó entonces su mano izquierda, con la clara disposición de usar su magia para teletransportarse a otro lugar, fuera cual fuera. Sin embargo, Robin se adelantó antes de que lo hiciera, tomándola de su brazo con algo de fuerza para detenerla. Ese acto pareció extrañar a la hechicera.

\- No voy a permitir que te vayas. – Exclamó el joven con dureza, tanto en su voz como en su mirada. – Aunque quieras estar sola, no te voy a dejar, ¿entiendes? Escucha, quizás pienses que no entiendo lo que te está pasando, pero si entiendo que algo malo te está sucediendo, y así como te lo dije aquel día cuando me revelaste el secreto de tu padre, te lo digo de nuevo. – Soltó lentamente su brazo, dejándola en libertad. – Sea lo que sea, no tienes por qué afrontar esto sola. Tú nunca estás sola, Raven. Nos tienes a nosotros… A mí, a Starfire y a los demás. No importa lo que esté pasando, lo afrontaremos como un equipo, cómo siempre lo hemos hecho.

Raven agachó su cabeza, y sus cabellos desalineados cubrieron gran parte de su rostro. Parecía ligeramente más tranquila que hace unos momentos, pero aún se le notaban efectos negativos en sus facciones y en su respiración.

\- ¿Sigues dispuesto a querer ayudarme? – Balbuceó despacio, como un pequeño susurro. – ¿A pesar de todo lo que hice? ¿A pesar de que podría volver a atacarlos? Sabes muy bien que Batman ya me hubiera encerrado… Y eso sería de hecho lo más sensato por hacer…

\- Pues yo no soy Batman, y yo no encierro a mis amigos. En su lugar, me paró a lado de ellos, para mantenernos de pie, todos juntos. Y lo más importante, es que confío en ti, Raven. Creo en ti. Tú también debes de confiar en nosotros, es lo menos que nos debes.

Raven permaneció callada, con su mirada aún agachada y su cabello sobre el rostro. Sus hombros dejaron poco a poco de temblar, y su respiración igualmente se calmó al mismo ritmo.

\- Está bien. – Surgió de pronto de sus labios con un sentimiento neutro. Notó entonces como tomaba con sus dedos la orilla de su vestido, ya hecho tirones para ese entonces. – Sólo permite que me cambie de ropa… Te prometo no escaparme…

Robin apenas y había notado el estado de su vestido. El sólo hecho de que se hubiera puesto esa prenda, ya era bastante extraño, pero no lo más extraño de ese día. Dudó al principio, pero acababa de decirle que confiaba en ella, y era verdad. Sus acciones debían de acompañar a sus palabras, para demostrarle que hablaba enserio.

\- Sí, de acuerdo.

Antes de salir, se dirigió de nuevo al buró, tomando su antifaz para colocárselo en el rostro, y guardar la pistola para inyectar en su cinturón. Raven se quedó de pie en su mismo lugar durante todo ese proceso. Caminó entonces hacia la puerta, pero para hacerlo tenía que pasar justo a su lado. Sentía que si acaso daba un paso en falso al estar cerca de ella, podría perturbarle de nuevo, tal y como los demás habían dicho.

Justo cuando pasaba a su lado, con apenas unos centímetros entre sus hombros, escuchó la voz de Raven murmurarle despacio.

\- Sobre lo que pasó en la enfermería…

Robin se detuvo en seco, sin voltear a verla. Las palabras de Raven, sin embargo, se cortaron justo en ese punto, y nada más surgió de sus labios. Para él era mejor así, al menos de momento.

\- Hablaremos de eso después. No te preocupes por ahora.

Raven siguió en silencio, y simplemente asintió con su cabeza. Robin siguió su camino, y salió de la habitación, dejándola al fin sola.

Sólo hasta ese momento, la Titan fue capaz de respirar. Su estado era muchísimo peor que el de Robin. Igualmente era incapaz de describir con alguna palabra todo lo que sentía; era más fácil decir que era lo que no sentía. No se sentía feliz ni se sentía tranquila; era sencillamente un manojo de todo lo contrario a eso. Enojo, cansancio, tristeza, confusión, vergüenza, odio, desorientación… Seguidos todos de un gran _etcétera_.

Y lo peor era que tenía que enfrentar de frente, no sólo a Robin, sino a todos los demás, todos los que la habían visto en ese estado tan deplorable, del que aún no salía por completo. Aunque se viera y sintiera mejor, sentía que la más ligera brisa podría alterarla de nuevo.

Nunca había sentido tanto desconcierto; no creyó que fuera posible perderse tanto. Nada de eso era normal, todo eso era provocado, y ella sabía muy bien por qué…

Caminó hacia su armario, y sacó de éste uno de sus tantos trajes iguales: leotardo negro, capa y capucha azul, botines azules; incluso tomó también ropa interior limpia. Miró por última vez el vestido azul cielo que traía puesto, o lo que quedaba de él. Era tan hermoso, y se había visto tan bien en él… Pero todo había sido una mentira, todo lo que había visto y sentido, no fueron más que mentiras, incluido ese vestido.

Sus ojos brillaron de pronto, y su cuerpo se cubrió abruptamente de un intensas flamas negras, que fueron consumiendo todo lo que traía puesto por igual, incluido lo que quedaba del vestido, hasta volver absolutamente todo cenizas, sin dañar su piel. Era lo que quería, destruirlo todo, todos los recuerdos de ese horrible día…

Su cuerpo entero quedó al descubierto, con su piel gris y tersa sin un sólo rasguño o marca de la brutal pelea que acababa de tener. Su magia curativa nunca había sido tan rápida, especialmente sin que ella la invocara conscientemente. Pero hubiera preferido haber terminado llena de cicatrices, si con ellos pudiera haber evitado lo ocurrido. Se abrazó a sí misma de nuevo, y ligeros sollozos se escaparon de ella. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, gimiendo y llorando un poco, estando ahí, desnuda, en el único sitio en el que hasta hace poco se sentía segura. ¿Pero en qué momento dejó de sentirse así? ¿En qué momento ese sitio que era su santuario se convirtió en el centro de tantos malos recuerdos?

No podía dejarse atormentar de esa forma por todas esas emociones. Tenía que recuperarse, tenía que centrarse en lo importante. Ella era Raven, la chica sin sentimientos… O eso era lo que todos allá afuera creían. Pero si supieran la verdad, si supieran que no sólo tenía tantos sentimientos como cualquiera de ellos, sino incluso muchos, muchos más. Pero esa Raven, la que lloraba desoladamente, era la representación de todo lo que no debía de ser, de todo por lo que luchó años por evitar.

Azar estaría tan, tan decepcionada y molesta con ella.

Esa máscara de chica fría, estoica e indiferente, se había hecho añicos. Sus amigos ya habían visto a través de ella, y lo que habían visto del otro lado era algo horrible. No lo dirían, pero ella sabía que era así… Ya que a ella misma así le parecía.

Cuando pudo al fin serenarse, volvió a usar su magia, para que las prendas de vestir que había sacado se colocaran rápidamente por su cuerpo. Esa era la ropa que debía usar, ¿no? No ropas bonitas… Esas no eran para ella, no las merecía, ni quería merecerlas. Tomó su capucha azul, y se cubrió su cabeza; ese acto siempre le causó bastante tranquilidad, pero en esos momentos no era suficiente. Se aproximó hacia la puerta, y cuando ésta se abrió, vio a Robin, de pie, apoyado contra la pared delante de ella, aguardando.

El chico de antifaz alzó su mirada hacia ella. El verla vestida con esas ropas, la hacían lucir mucho más familiar, mucho más _“normal”_ para él. Pero aún era claro que había algo diferente, que no era la misma Raven de siempre.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- No, pero terminemos con esto de una vez.

Comenzó a caminar entonces apresurada hacia la sala de estar, seguida por detrás por su líder.

\- - - -

Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, los ojos de todos se viraron al mismo tiempo en su dirección. Ahí estaban todos, justo como Raven lo previó. Starfire y Supergirl estaban de pie cerca de los ventanales, y Chico Bestia y Cyborg sentados en la barra para comer. Las reacciones y sentimientos que expresaban sus rostros eran variantes, pero todos tenían en ellos un rastro de sorpresa; quizás no esperaban verla de pie tan pronto.

\- ¡Raven! – Exclamó Starfire con impulso, y rápidamente se elevó en el aire y cruzó toda la habitación hasta poder colocarse justo delante de ella; la hechicera dio un paso hacia atrás por mero reflejo, al sentir a la pelirroja tan próxima, y ésta lo notó sin problema. – ¿Estás… bien…?

Starfire era quizás la persona a la que menos deseos tenía de encarar. Aún recordaba cómo había permitido conscientemente que la lastimaran, y como había actuado de esa forma con Robin, prácticamente delante de ella. Era incapaz de verla a los ojos, especialmente porque eran ojos que la miraban con sincera preocupación. ¿Por qué no estaba enojada? ¿Por qué no deseaba golpearla o algo así? Eso haría todo tan sencillo.

Rápidamente los demás se aproximaron también, y todos tenían la misma pregunta de Starfire, grabada en sus frentes.

\- Más o menos. – Respondió de forma moderada, y casi cortante. – Mis pensamientos aún siguen siendo un caos… Pero… Ya estoy mejor…

Su mirada se volvió a agachar; en efecto, le era difícil mirar a cualquiera de ellos a la cara.

\- Yo… No sé ni cómo expresarles mi vergüenza por todo lo que ocurrió… Yo…

\- Está bien, Raven. – Escuchó como intervenía Chico Bestia, dando un paso al frente. Raven volteó a verlo de reojo, y éste le sonreía levemente. – Las disculpas no son necesarias… ¿Cierto?

\- A mí no me vendría mal una. – Respondió Supergirl, encogiéndose de hombros, lo que la hizo ganarse una mirada casi asesina por parte de Dick. – Es decir, no, para nada.

\- Una disculpa no, pero quizás sí una explicación. – Comentó Cyborg a continuación. – ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allá?

La hechicera respiró lentamente, intentando llenar su cuerpo no sólo de oxígeno, sino de fuerzas. No iba a ser una plática sencilla, pero eso ya lo sabía de antemano. Podría haber escapado cuando Robin la dejó sola, o incluso sin necesidad de ello, con tan sólo hacerlo a un lado. Pero decidió no hacerlo, decidió quedarse, y enfrentar a sus amigos. Ahora tenía que honrar dicha decisión.

\- Ocurrió lo que temí toda mi vida que pasara. – Comenzó a explicarse, con notoria más seriedad de la que solía verse en ella. – Justo lo que Azar me advirtió que sucedería si me descuidaba aunque fuera un poco. Ella siempre me dijo que los poderes de Trigon están ligados a los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos. Es por ello que la gente de Azarath dedica toda su vida a suprimirlos, o al menos mantenerlos bajo control. Un descuido, y es una ventana a su influencia.

\- ¿Quién es Trigon? – Murmuró Kara en voz baja, pero no pareció que alguien le escuchara, o tuviera la disposición de responderle en esos momentos.

\- Tú apariencia cambió durante la pelea, Raven. – Señaló Starfire. – Por un momento, te viste como él… ¿Es acaso eso lo que te ocurrió?

Raven se quedó callada un rato, y luego simplemente asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

\- Muchos de ustedes de seguro siempre pensaron que no tenía sentimientos, pero no es así. Los tengo… cómo cualquier otra persona… cómo cualquier otro adolescente… Pero necesitaba tenerlos bajo control todo el tiempo, suprimirlos los más posible, porque si no lo hacía… Pasaría justo lo que vieron esta tarde. Por eso tanta meditación, por eso tanta abstinencia a emociones fuertes, por eso me privaba de tantas cosas que pudieran perturbarme, y por eso esa actitud fría con la que siempre me veían.

Los Titanes se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras, e inconscientemente se miraron entre ellos, esperando ver en los rostros de sus compañeros una reacción diferente a la suya, mas no fue así.

\- Pensé que una vez que mi padre había sido derrotado, podría... aunque fuera un poco… bajar la guardia… permitirme… Ciertas concesiones… - Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza, y alzó su mano derecha, presionándola contra su frente, como si sintiera un intenso dolor. – Pero fui descuidada, fui irresponsable… fui una tonta… y él usó eso en mi contra…

\- ¿Quién? – Cuestionó Cyborg, confundido. Para su sorpresa, Raven respondió de inmediato a su pregunta, proporcionándole una mirada intensa y dura, casi molesta.

\- ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! – Les gritó con ahínco en su voz. – ¡Fue Jared! Jared es el culpable de todo esto. De mi estado actual, y de lo que le pasó a Terra.

\- ¿Terra? – Exclamó Chico Bestia. – ¿Qué hay de Terra?

\- Cuando fuiste a la escuela, buscabas a la otra Terra. – Indicó Robin, cruzándose de brazos. – Dijiste que ella debía de saber dónde estaba Jared. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con ella?

\- ¡Tiene que ver todo! ¿Aún no lo han comprendido, verdad? No había otra Terra, jamás la hubo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Añadió Chico Bestia, aún si salir de su asombro o de su confusión.

Raven cerró de nuevo sus ojos, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo, pero no podía permitírselo. Debía ser fuerte, debía resistir un poco más.

\- No estrictamente hablando, al menos. Tammy Hawk, la estudiante, ella siempre fue la verdadera Terra. Lo otro que vimos, fue una División de la Persona… Es un principio básico de la magia, tanto Blanca como Negra, que una persona no es un ente unitario e indivisible. Teóricamente hablando, una persona puede ser dividida a tantos pensamientos, deseos y emociones diferentes haya tenido en su vida. Cada una de estas partes en conjunto, viven en el interior de cada individuo, y la suma de todas ellas da como resultado la persona como un total.

\- Claro. – Señaló Cyborg, alzando su dedo; era quizás el único que parecía haber entendido por completo la curiosa explicación. – Cómo tus diferentes Ravens de colores, ¿no? Las que vimos del otro lado de tu espejo.

\- ¿Ravens de colores? – Cuestionó Starfire, mirando con duda tanto a Cyborg como Chico Bestia.

\- Es una larga historia. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder a Garfield, encogiéndose de hombros.

Raven prosiguió.

\- La división de la Persona a un nivel aún más profundo que mis personalidades, es posible con magia más avanzada, incluso más que la mía. Como dije, teóricamente puedes dividir a una persona incluso en cada pensamiento diferente que haya tenido en su vida. Chico Bestia siempre tuvo razón… Como dije, Tammy Hawk siempre fue la verdadera Terra, físicamente hablando. Su cuerpo era el de Terra, pero en su interior sólo poseía una pequeña porción de su ser, una pequeña porción de su persona. Posiblemente la pequeña porción que deseaba mantener. Tammy Hawk puede haber sido cualquier cosa. Una identidad falsa que una vez utilizó, alguna fantasía o sueño que haya tenido, incluso alguien que vio en una película. Cualquier cosa que la haya hecho pensar aunque sea un instante que le gustaría ser esa persona. Al hacerlo, aunque haya sido un pequeño e insignificante pensamiento, automáticamente pasó a ser parte de su ser, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

\- Pero había papeles y evidencia que probaban la existencia de Tammy Hawk desde hace años. – Señaló Robin.

\- Son falsos, meras ilusiones creadas con Magia. Se le conoce sencillamente como  Manipulación de la Realidad. Si ves un objeto en este momento, lo sientes y lo hueles, puedes afirmar que es real en este momento con sólo percibirlo de esta manera. Crear un objeto que puedas percibir no es nada complicado para el nivel de magia del que estamos hablando. ¿Pero qué hace que puedas afirmar que dicho objeto era real un minuto antes de que lo vieras?, ¿o una hora?, ¿o un día? No puedes ver, sentir u oler el pasado con tus sentidos convencionales. Pero si tienes un recuerdo de dicho objeto, y otro objeto físico diferente que te comprueba su existencia en el pasado, como una fotografía, entonces no te queda más que aceptarlo. Se sorprenderían la facilidad que tienen las personas comunes de aceptar lo que parece evidente y lógico, por encima de querer enfocarse en explicar lo que no lo es, o lo que no tiene sentido.

>>Si tienes el recuerdo de que tienes una hija, una nieta, o una amiga llamada Tammy Hawk, y además tienes actas de nacimiento, certificados y fotos que lo comprueban, ¿por qué lo dudarías? Tiene que ser real, y prefieres enfocarte en ello. Pero no lo son. Los recuerdos, los papeles, todo puede ser creado si manipulas la realidad, para tapar los huecos de la mentira creada. Tammy Hawk puede haber sido una farsa para cualquier otro, para nosotros incluso. Pero para aquellos que estuvieron expuestos a este cambio, Tammy Hawk era, y siempre fue real.

\- Entonces, ¿la otra Terra…? – Comentó Starfire. Las ideas iban encajando una a una en su cabeza, y casi se armaban por completo, al igual que al resto.

\- Ella era todo lo demás, todo lo que sobraba, todo lo que no encajaba con Tammy Hawk, y Terra necesitaba hacer a un lado. En otras palabras, separarse de ella. Sus recuerdos de su vida anterior, su ambición, sus deseos de venganza, sus poderes, su traición…

\- ¡Su lado malvado! – Exclamó Chico Bestia con marcado entusiasmo. – Por supuesto, es como lo que Trigon hizo con nosotros, ¿recuerdan?

\- ¿Trigon? – Susurró Robin, algo perdido en ese comentario, pero Cyborg se adelantó rápidamente a explicarle.

\- Ocurrió mientras estábamos peleando con él, ¿recuerdas? Mientras tú y Slade fueron a buscar a Raven, Starfire, Chico Bestia y yo intentamos distraerlo. Pero nos hizo algo extraño. Sacó de nuestros cuerpos unas copias malvadas de nosotros. Se veían como nosotros, tenían nuestras habilidades, incluso hablaban como nosotros…

\- Pero eran mucho más perversas. – Añadió Starfire a la explicación. – Así como la otra Terra.

\- Oigan, enserio me estoy perdiendo en su conversación. – Intervino Supergirl en ese momento, luego de haber estado un largo rato en silencio. – En verdad no entiendo muy bien de qué es todo esto que están hablando. ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué…?

\- El principio es casi lo mismo. – Interrumpió Raven, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la rubia.

\- Bien, no dije nada… - Comentó la Kryptoneana, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pelearon con una parte de su persona que siempre ha existido dentro de ustedes. Pero en el caso de Terra fue algo mucho más complicado. No hubo copias, hubo una división completa. De tal forma que Terra se quedó sólo con aquello que le servía a Tammy Hawk. Su bondad, su perseverancia, su amabilidad… Y todo lo demás, dio vida a esta otra con la que peleamos.

\- Entonces en realidad nunca hubo dos Terras. – Señaló Cyborg, dando de esa forma la conclusión. – Siempre fue una sola Terra dividida en dos.

\- Una Terra incompleta. – Comentó Robin enseguida, y entonces se viró hacia Starfire. – A eso te referías…

Starfire no afirmó o negó sus palabras. Sí, ella misma le había dicho, cuando vio por primera vez la foto de Tammy Hawk, que le parecía totalmente claro que era Terra, pero que estaba _“Incompleta”_ ; esa fue la palabra que usó. Sin embargo, era más una sensación que una seguridad completa. Jamás hubiera podido adivinar que se tratara de todo lo que Raven acababa de contarles.

Así que Terra se había dividido en dos, pero la verdadera siempre había sido Tammy Hawk, que de cierta forma había sido como la parte buena de Terra, mientras que la otra era todo lo demás, todo lo que deseaba hacer a un lado. Tenía sentido, al menos hasta dónde todos esos asuntos mágicos podían tener sentido para ellos. Pero aún pese a toda la extensa explicación que Raven les había proporcionado, aun así dejaba dos grandes asuntos en el aire. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con la otra Terra? ¿Por qué se esfumó de esa forma? ¿Tammy acaso había recuperado sus recuerdos y sus poderes al ocurrir eso? Y la otra duda, la más importante, y muy encima de la primera, era quizás…

\- ¿Cómo es que pasó eso? – Comentó Robin, pensativo. – Si dices que esto sólo se puede hacer con magia realmente avanzada, es imposible que Terra se haya dividido sola. Alguien debió de hacerlo.

Alzó entonces su mirada una vez más hacia compañera hechicera, al igual que todos los otros. El mismo pensamiento les cruzaba por igual.

\- Jared, ¿no es cierto? Piensas que él fue quien separó a Terra. Y no sólo eso, piensas que ella trabajaba para él… ¿es así?

\- No lo creo, estoy segura. – Señaló Raven con mucha firmeza. – No es una coincidencia que Trigon haya usado este mismo truco contra ustedes. División de la Persona y Manipulación de la Realidad, a este nivel y usadas con estos fines; sólo puede tratarse de Magia Negra muy poderosa que concede deseos a cambio de un precio… El tipo de Magia que Trigon poseía. Y sólo hay una persona que podría haberla usado, y ese es Jared.

\- ¿Y ahora quien es Jared? – Refunfuñó Supergirl, más como una queja al aire, pues ya se había resignado a no ser respondida.

\- Era tan obvio, todo siempre lo fue. – Murmuró Raven, como pequeñas maldiciones. –  No sólo fue la división de Terra. Me ha estado manipulando desde la primera vez que lo vi, o incluso desde antes, para que no lo descubriera, para que no pudiera adivinar lo que tramaba. Varias veces lo sospeché, pero de inmediato lo olvidaba.

Sus ojos, al igual que sus puños se apretaron con fuerza; algunos percibieron entonces como algunos objetos en la sala se agitaban, sólo ligeramente.

\- No sé cómo lo hacía, pero controlaba mis emociones, hacía que sintiera lo que él quería que sintiera, e hiciera lo que él quería. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Mis cambios de humor, mis sentimientos confusos, toda esta maraña de ideas que me ha estado atormentando por semanas. – Volteó en ese momento a mirar directamente a Robin sobre si hombro. – Las cosas que dije… Las cosas que hice… El dejarme llevar irracionalmente por esta ira. ¡Todo ha sido siempre por culpa de Jared! Me ha estado usando desde el inicio… ¡Y no me di cuenta! ¡Caí en su trampa por completo!

Al alzar la voz, el cuarto se agitó aún más que antes, incluso los ventanales temblaron un poco. Esto pareció ponerlos un poco nerviosos.

\- Raven, tranquila; no pierdas el control de nuevo. – Le comentó Dick, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Si lo que dices es cierto, él posiblemente te estuvo lanzando algún tipo de hipnosis, y por eso estabas actuando así. No es tu culpa…

\- No, ¡no funciona así! – Soltó Raven con algo de fuerza, e incluso pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por entre sus parpados cerrados. – Si fue capaz de manipularme, si fue capaz de controlar mis emociones de esa forma… ¡Es porque yo quería que lo hiciera! Yo quería creer que era mi hermano, que era como yo, que teníamos una conexión. Le abrí una puerta, y él la utilizó a su beneficio sin que pudiera darme cuenta. De otra forma, no habría sido capaz… Me lo advertiste Robin. Me engañó, confíe en él y me traicionó… Igual que Terra, igual que Malchior… Le doy a la gente una oportunidad, y terminan clavándome un puñal en la espalda. Me ponen en peligro a mí y a las personas que quiero.

Abrió entonces una vez más sus ojos, y volteó a ver con firmeza al frente. Sus ojos morados habían cambiado; ahora lucían mucho más seguros, mucho más estables… pero también mucho más fríos.

\- Pero ya no más… No dejaré que nadie más me vuelva a engañar así. Terminaré con esto de una vez por todas.

La sala volvió a sumirse en el silencio. Las últimas palabras de Raven retumbaban con fuerza en sus oídos. La habían visto molesta antes, la habían visto amenazar con enojo… Pero eso era diferente. Su voz, su mirada… Todo era totalmente distinto a la Raven que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver.

¿Quién era esa chica ante ellos? ¿Realmente era su compañera Raven? ¿O acaso era algo más…?

\- Enserio, ¿dónde consigo la versión con los comentarios del director de esto? – Murmuró Supergirl, de nuevo más como un pensamiento en voz alta que un comentario real.

\- Raven, pensemos bien las cosas. – Propuso Robin. – Supongamos que es cierto, y Jared fue quien regresó a Terra a la vida, y la dividió en dos entidades. Y supongamos que también te ha estado manipulando, usando tus emociones a su favor para que creyeras en él. ¿Cuál sería entonces el propósito de todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr?

\- No lo sé… ¡No lo sé! – Le respondió con algo de molestia en su tono, y una vez más llevó su mano contra su frente, presionándola con fuerza. – De seguro me quería distraída, con mi mente en otro lado… Debe de tener algo en mente, algo grande, que de seguro yo hubiera visto desde antes de haber puesto la debida atención… Algo importante… ¡Ah! – Soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor, y entonces se sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, presionando sus palmas contra sus sienes. – ¡Si tan sólo lograra concentrarme y pensar! ¡Estoy segura de que podría descubrirlo!

\- Yo podría ayudarte con eso… Hermanita…

Todos los sentidos de Raven se pusieron en alerta de golpe. Alzó su mirada, creyendo en un inicio que sólo ella había escuchado esa voz, que sólo había sonado con fuerza en su cabeza. Sin embargo, al ver las miradas de desconcierto de sus amigos, que miraban a todos lados en busca de quien había hablado, supo que no había sido así; él estaba ahí…

Todos los cristales de los ventanales de la sala se desquebrajaron de golpe, para luego volar en miles pedazos con un fuerte y ensordecedor crujido. Ninguna de las alarmas o sensores se activó, solamente se destruyeron, y pedazos de vidrio volaron en todas direcciones. Supergirl reaccionó antes que todos, protegiéndolos con sus puños de cuanto pedazo se dirigiera hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué pasó?! – Exclamó Cyborg, exteriorizando lo que todos pensaban en esos momentos.

\- Disculpen que llegue de improviso. – Escucharon de nuevo que la misma voz pronunciaba.

La mirada de todos se centró al frente, a uno de los tantos ventanales que habían sido rotos. Esa figura humanoide, surgió de pronto suspendida en el aire, justo frente a la ya inexistente ventana, dando paso al frente como si surgiera de una cortina de humo invisible. Su pie se colocó en el piso, y entonces todos pudieron verlo con claridad: la capucha de su chamarra negra, cubría su cabeza, y su sombra ocultaba un poco sus ojos, pero se distinguía su mentón y boca, de piel gris, del mismo tono que el de Raven. Tenía sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su chamarra, y se encontraba de pie con notoria tranquilidad; sus labios dibujaban una desagradable mueca de malicia.

\- ¡Jared! – Exclamó Raven con fuerza, influenciada por el tremendo enojo que sentía, y que se acrecentó aún más al ver ante ella la reconocible figura del causante de su estado.

\- No vengo solo esta vez, querida Raven. – Comentó sonriente el recién llegado. – Aún quedan unas últimas horas de San Valentine, y todos hemos venido aquí por ti, y para compartir con ustedes nuestra amistad…

Antes de que pudieran digerir por completo sus palabras, detrás de él surgieron más figuras de la misma forma similar de la que él había aparecido, saliendo de la nada, como si caminaran entre la niebla, y de pronto ya estuvieran de pie frente a ellos, uno a lado del otro, sin que ninguno de ellos en lo absoluto los hubiera oído o sentido llegar. Vieron aparecer uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cinco individuos más, y los cinco se pararon a cada lado de Jared.

Uno era una chica de cabellos rubios y rizados, con una blusa roja y una minifalda azul. Otro era un chico de cabello azul oscuro, peinado de pico, hacía arriba, y usaba un chaleco azul y blanco, y unos pantalones azules. Luego le seguía otra chica, de cabello castaño, corto y lacio hasta la mitad de su cuello, luciendo un vestido elegante color negro, y una estola de piel alrededor de los brazos. Uno más era el más alto de todos, un chico muy robusto, de cara y cuerpo redondo, con escaso cabello rubio en su cabeza. Usaba una camiseta blanca, y un chaleco verde, y unos pantalones rojos. Y el último, era muy delgado, de grandes ojeras, cabello negro y largo, algo desalineado, usando una chaqueta gastada color negro, con una camiseta blanca debajo, y unos pantalones azul claro, algo rotos.

Todos lucían y vestían muy distintos entre ellos, pero todos tenían algo en común: su piel, la piel de los cinco era del mismo tono de gris que Jared, y todos tenía su misma exacta sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero… qué…? – Exclamó Chico Bestia, ahora tocándole a él decir lo que todos pensaban, pues todos habían quedado casi atónitos a ver a todos esos chicos aparecieron de la nada justo frente a sus narices. Incluso Raven se veía totalmente perdida.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos…? – Murmuró la joven de Azarath, mirando el rostro de cada uno. Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza casi de inmediato pero… no… no podía ser…

\- Ellos son cómo tú, Raven. – Respondió Jared, con elocuencia, cerrando unos momentos sus ojos. – Son cómo tú y cómo yo… Todos somos tus hermanos… Todos somos Hijos de Trigon…

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, debajo de la sombra que proyectaba su gorro, pudo ver cómo brillaban ahora cuatro ojos rojos, dos de cada lado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 22**

**Notas del Autor:**

_No sé ni qué decir sobre este capítulo, salvo que ya más o menos creo que se ha explicado y ha quedado claro en un solo tiro el porqué de las Dos Terras, y de paso el porqué a lo largo de esta historia algunos habían ido notando poco a poco a Raven actuando muy diferente a como normalmente la han visto actuar. Adicional a eso, al final nuestros verdaderos antagonistas aparecen. ¡Ya era hora!, ¿no? ¿Qué viene después de eso? Pues ya lo sabrán._

_Con respecto a los recién llegados, los seis (contando a Jared) están basados ligeramente los seis hermanos que Raven tiene en los cómics, pero básicamente de estos sólo se ha tomado su nombre, parte de su historia (incluyendo el parentesco con Raven), y sólo ligeros detalles de su apariencia, y de paso dos de ellos los convertí en chicas. Bueno, no quiero profundizar mucho en ello ahorita, ni en cada uno en específico. En los próximos capítulos veremos un poco más de ellos, así que estén pendientes. Quizás haga un dibujo de cómo me imagino a los seis, ¿qué opinan?_

_Pero bueno, nos vemos a la próxima, cuídense. ¡Nos vemos!_


	23. Capítulo 23. Siete Hermanos

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**  

**CAPITULO 23  
** **_“Siete Hermanos”_ **

El aire se volvió inmensamente denso. Por los ventanales rotos, entraba un aire frío que golpeaba sus caras. De un lado, se encontraban los Jóvenes Titanes: Raven, Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg, además de su invitada, Supergirl. Del otro, se encontraban esos seis intrusos, que habían penetrado en su base como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, presentándose ante ellos con gran prepotencia. Aunque de inmediato casi todos se pusieron en posición defensiva, mirando fijamente a esos seis sujetos, Raven se encontraba sencillamente en _shock_. Su estado mental ya era de por sí lo bastante cuestionable en esos momentos, como ahora sumarle esa repentina aparición, acompañada además de una increíble revelación.

Seis personas, seis chicos y chicas, todos se pie frente a ella, todos con una apariencia tan similar a la suya, todos afirmando sin el menor pudor que eran… su hermanos. Jared, aquel que había conocido aquella fatídica noche en el puerto, con quien había salido a pasear el centro comercial, ido a ver una película, e incluso le había permitido comprarle ropa… La persona que además le había ayudado todos esos días en su departamento a preparar los Cuervos de Chocolate como regalo de Robin, y con quien había tomado una enorme confianza en tan corto tiempo… Él estaba de pie justo delante del resto, con los cuatro ojos rojos, distintivos de la apariencia de Trigon y que incluso ella misma podía poseer, fijos en ella y en ninguno más.

La Titán fijó su mirada en cada uno de ellos, uno por uno, distinguiendo sus facciones, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, sus orejas… Todos eran tan parecidos. De complexiones diferentes, pero los rasgos seguían presentes. Era como estar en una casa de los espejos, y ver su reflejo seis veces,  cada uno distorsionado y extraño, pero seguía siendo el suyo… seguía siendo ella.

\- ¿Hijos… de Trigon…? – Murmuró en voz baja, apenas capaz de pensar de manera correcta para hablar. – No… No es cierto…

Jared soltó una pequeña risilla al escuchar tan inocentes palabras. Sacó sus manos de los bolsos de su chamarra, y entonces hizo su gorro hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cabello rojo, sujeto con una cola.

\- Sí, no te lo dije antes, Raven, lo siento. – Comenzó a decir con un tono astuto. – No fue mi intención ocultártelo para siempre, solamente no creí que lo fueras a tomar bien en un inicio; con problema y comenzabas a aceptar que tenías un solo hermano. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírtelo, y bueno… - Extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, en dirección a sus hermanos. – Al parecer es éste. Lo cierto es que no fuiste la segunda hija de nuestro padre, Raven… De hecho, fuiste la séptima.

\- ¿La… Séptima…? – Balbuceó la hechicera de los Titanes, aun notablemente afectada.

\- Así es, somos siete hermanos. Yo fui el primero, Jared.

\- Yo fui la segunda, Jessie. – Comentó a continuación la chica a su diestra, de cabellos rubios y rizados, largos hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía complexión algo atlética y fuerte. Usaba una blusa roja, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, y una gargantilla también roja. En la parte inferior, una minifalda de mezclilla, azul, y unas botas negras, altas hasta por debajo de sus rodillas. Como marca distintiva, tenía un lunar justo debajo del ojo izquierdo.

\- Yo fui el tercero, Jacob. – Le siguió el chico al lado izquierdo de Jared. Era un chico de complexión mediana, cabello azul con algunos rayos blancos, con su fleco levantado. Usaba un chaleco azul y blanco, muñequeras blancas, un par de pantalones azules, algo ajustados, y zapatos tenis.

\- Yo fui el cuarto, Jack. – Prosiguió el que se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo, con un tono muy suave, tanto que apenas fue audible. Era muy delgado, y se paraba algo encorvado, con sus brazos colgado a los lados. Tenía cabello negro y largo, muy desacomodado, y grandes y marcadas ojeras. Usaba una chaqueta negra, debajo de ésta una camiseta blanca, y pantalones azul cielo.

\- Yo fui el quinto, John. – Pronunció ahora, con una voz un poco chillona, el chico robusto y alto que estaba al lado de Jack. Tenía una línea de cabello rubio en el centro de la cabeza, y el resto de ella se encontraba rapada. Era un chico grande, de cuerpo grueso y ancho. Su ropa parecía quedarle algo ajustada. Usaba un chaleco verde, una camiseta blanca, y pantalones rojos.

\- Y yo fui la sexta, Jacqueline. – Agregó por último la joven parada en el extremo derecho. Su cabello era castaño, lacio hasta la mitad de su cuello, brillante y cuidado, en un peinado muy similar al de Raven, lo que la hacía ver como la más parecida a ella de entre los seis. De hecho, era también la que vestía mejor, o al menos más elegante. Usaba un hermoso vestido negro largo de noche, de tirantes, que resaltaba su figura, delgada, pero no demasiado. Usaba zapatillas de tacón alto, también negras, una estola de piel alrededor de sus brazos, color café, quizás de zorro u oso, y un brillante collar de perlas le rodeaba el cuello. Ciertamente resaltaba un poco entre los otros.

\- Y tú fuiste la séptima, Raven. – Comentó Jared, una vez que sus demás hermanos terminaron sus presentaciones. – No me preguntes porque todos nuestros nombres empiezan con _“J”_ y el tuyo no. Supongo que son, cosas que pasan.

\- Lo importante es que al fin podemos conocerte de frente, hermanita. – Comentó John, muy sonriente.

\- Ah, pero nosotros de hecho ya te conocíamos. – Agregó Jacqueline, colocando un dedo en su mejilla.

\- Siempre estuvimos ahí, Raven; sólo que no te dabas cuenta. – Les secundó Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué dicen…? ¿Cómo…?

\- Es verdad, Raven. – Dijo Jared. – Ellos estuvieron ahí, a nuestro lado todo este tiempo. Cuando salimos, cuando preparamos tus chocolates, o incluso cuando peleabas con Terra. Estaban mirándote, apoyándote, cuidándote… susurrando a tu oído…

Esas últimas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Raven. _“Susurrando a tu oído”_ … Eso trajo a su mente de inmediato, varios momentos en las últimas semanas, varios instantes en lo que sentía precisamente eso: voces susurrando en su oído.

_“¿No te dijo Robin que no te preocuparas? ¿Qué te encargaras de ese asunto y que le dejarás el otro asunto a ellos? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso? Tal vez sólo fue un incendio accidental.”_

_“No lo escuches, ¿cómo puedes confiar en alguien te usó y traicionó sin el menor remordimiento? Es un monstruo sin conciencia. El único falso aquí es él… Recuerda lo que te hizo…”_

_“Te has imaginado como sería caminar tomada de su mano, hombro con hombro. Te has imaginado el calor de su pecho contra tu rostro, mientras se funden en un abrazo que deseas que jamás acabe. Cómo se sentiría su mano sin guante, acariciando tu mejilla mientras te mira fijamente a los ojos con amor. Has intentado adivinar cuál sería el sabor de sus labios, cuál sería la sensación que te provocarían al unirse con los tuyos en un apasionado pero dulce beso… Has soñado con lo que sería tener su cuerpo desnudo y cálido… contra el tuyo… Has imaginado eso, y muchas otras cosas más.”_

_“Tú podrías vencer a esa chica, y ganar el corazón de Robin. La vida es una competencia, quien se descuida pierde… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y ninguno define sus sentimientos? Eso no es justo, ella ha tenido muchas oportunidades, ahora es tu turno de tomar las riendas. ¿Ella es más linda que tú? Eso no es cierto. Tú eres una chica hermosa, incluso más bonita que esa Starfire... Además, tú le puedes dar a Robin cosas que ella no… Tú puedes hacerla a un lado sin problema. Imagínate lo fácil que sería si no estuviera. Robin sería todo para ti… Todo… ¿Quién es ella para recibir toda la atención del chico que tú amas? No se lo merece… No se lo merece… Toda esa atención debería de ser hacia ti… Tú te la mereces…”_

_“No lo escuches. Sí lo eres, sí eres así. Siempre lo has sido. Ésta es la verdadera tú. Siempre ha sido éste tu verdadero ser. ¿Quiénes son estos tipos para decirte qué eres y qué no? Sólo tú puedes decidir eso… Sólo tú… Sólo tú… Sólo tú…”_

El recordarlo fue como vivirlo de nuevo, como sentir de nuevo esas voces, susurrándole, hostigándola, empujándola hacia adelante con su sólo sonido. Inconscientemente cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dirigió sus manos a sus oídos, cubriéndolos con desesperación. Sus piernas flaquearon, y terminó cayendo de rodillas sobre la alfombra roja.

\- Raven. – Escuchó pronunciar a Robin, y rápidamente se puso a su lado para ayudarla a pararse, pero ella no lo dejó.

\- Esas voces… - Murmuró en voz baja, alzando lentamente su mirada de nuevo hacia los seis. – Eran ustedes, ¡fueron ustedes todo este tiempo! ¡Ustedes me manipularon y engañaron!

\- ¿Manipular? – Comentó Jacob, pareciendo algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Engañar? – Le secundó Jacqueline, reflejando un sentimiento similar.

\- No te obligamos a hacer nada que no quisieras, Raven. – Comentó Jared, sin desdibujar su sonrisa. – Así no es cómo funciona, tú misma lo dijiste.

\- Lo único que hicimos fue que sacaras lo que tenías guardado. – Señaló Jack con un tono sombrío.

\- Qué lucharas por lo que querías. – Le siguió John con voz chillona.

\- Qué mostraras tus verdaderos deseos. – Concluyó entonces Jessie.

Cada frase que pronunciaban se sentía como una apuñalada en el pecho de Raven. Bajó su mirada, algo apenada e impotente. Sí, ella misma lo acababa de decir… No funcionaba así.

\- No metimos ninguna idea en tu cabeza que no hubiera estado ahí antes. – Murmuró Jared, dando un paso hacia su hermana. – No te obligamos a hacer nada, ni te empujamos a ello. No hicimos que te enamoraras de Robin, o que sintieras celos de tu amiga Starfire.

Esas últimas dos afirmaciones causaron reacciones diferente en todos, pero quizás la más sorprendida e impactada fue Supergirl.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Cuestionó confundida, mirando a Robin, luego a Raven, y luego a Starfire. Si no le iban a responder antes, menos ahora, pero definitivamente era algo de lo que quería saber más.

\- Todo eso ya existía en ti. Todo lo que hiciste, Lo hiciste porque lo deseabas.

\- ¡No…! ¡No es cierto! – Exclamó con furia la hechicera, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. – No lo quería… No de esa forma, ¡no así!

Su voz sonó en el último momento tan fuerte como un trueno, y de nuevo sintieron que el edificio entero se sacudía. Todos sus compañeros voltearon a verla de reojo, algunos esperando verla de nuevo con sus ojos enrojecidos, e incluso su piel igual. Sin embargo, al menos visiblemente seguía normal. Lo que sí era que por debajo de las sombras de su capucha, se notaba que los miraba a todos con gran odio y furia, principalmente a Jared.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me hicieron todo esto?!

\- ¿Por qué? – Murmuró Jacqueline, seguida de algunas risillas con tono prepotente. – Para libértate, hermana.

\- ¿Liberarla? – Exclamó Chico Bestia, confundido, pero el sentimiento era unánime entre sus amigos.

\- ¿Liberarme de qué? – Le siguió Raven, incrédula.

\- De la prisión que te impusieron Azar y los demás monjes de Azarath, obvio. – Le respondió Jared de forma despreocupada. – Liberarte de quienes te convencieron que debías avergonzarte de lo que eres en realidad, de que debías ocultar tu verdadero ser y tu verdadero potencial.

\- No tuvimos malas intenciones, Raven. – Comentó Jessie, suavizando considerablemente su mirada y su voz. – Hicimos todo eso para que mostraras tu verdadera cara, y funcionó muy bien.

\- ¿Crees acaso que eras libre, Raven? – Añadió Jacob, con algo de ironía en sus palabras. – ¿Qué eso era libertad? Eras una prisionera, de ti misma, de todo lo que te inculcaron y enseñaron de niña. Te convencieron de que eras algo malo y maldito, algo a lo que había que temer, y por ello tenías que esconderlo.

\- Pero no tienes que hacerlo, no con nosotros. – Siguió de nuevo Jared. – Todos somos como tú, todos te aceptamos tal y como eres. No tienes que fingir ni ocultarnos nada; somos tu familia.

\- No es verdad, ¡nosotros somos su familia! – Gritó Cyborg con fuerza de golpe, apuntando a Jared con su cañón sónico directo a la cara.

\- ¡Tampoco tiene que fingir ni ocultar nada ante nosotros! – Le apoyó Starfire con energía, cubriendo sus manos de energía verde.

\- ¿Enserio? – Rio Jared, divertido por sus palabras. – No sean mentirosos. ¿Me están diciendo que querrán a la verdadera Raven? ¿Qué aceptarán y amarán a la Raven que vieron esta tarde? Yo vi como la vieron ustedes: como si fuera un monstruo.

Raven se sobresaltó, casi atónita a esas últimas palabras. ¿Su verdadero ser?, ¿la verdadera Raven?

Claro, ¿no tenía eso mucho más sentido?

Si para ser quien era en esos momentos, tenía que pasársela meditando y suprimir cualquier emoción, y no permitirse nada, ni siquiera el amor… ¿Podía realmente afirmar que esa era ella realmente? ¿Podía afirmar que esa Raven que sus amigos habían conocido todo ese tiempo, era quien era en verdad? ¿No sería entonces esa otra Raven, la de esa tarde, más similar a su verdadero ser? La que no se contenía, la que no suprimía lo que deseaba o lo que quería, la que dejaba salir todo sin el menor miedo… ¿No debía de ser esa más similar a la verdadera Raven?

¿Y si tenían razón? ¿Y si todo eso de la Raven heroína era sólo una máscara?, ¿una mentira que Azar y su madre le habían obligado a usar, para ocultar detrás de ella el horrible monstruo que era en realidad? Quizás todo eso que siempre luchó por hacer a un lado, es lo que siempre debió de haber sido… Quizás… Esta otra Raven… Era un error, una farsa, una impostora…

\- Esa no era la verdadera Raven. – Escuchó que la voz de Robin pronunciaba con firmeza, obligándola a alzar la mirada. Su líder se encontraba a su diestra, un par de pasos más adelante, y miraba a Jared fijamente, mientras sostenía su báculo en mano. – Yo conozco a la verdadera Raven, y ella es mucho más que eso, más de lo que ustedes dicen. Ella es más que su magia, su pasado, su lugar de origen o cómo nació. Es más que la hija de Trigon, o incluso más que una Joven Titán. Ella no tiene por qué sentirse avergonzada de quién es, porque quien es, es una persona maravillosa e increíble, que haría lo que fuera por proteger a los débiles y a sus amigos. Ella no se convirtió en quien es ahora porque la hayan obligado o porque no haya tenido otra opción. Ella así lo decidió, decidió ser la extraordinaria persona que es ahora, y yo la aceptaré sin importar qué. Si ustedes no son capaces de ver eso, ¡no merecen llamarse su familia!

Raven se quedó anonadada al escuchar a Robin decir eso, e incluso, sin que pudiera controlarlo, un ligero rubor se asomó en sus mejillas pálidas, que intentó disimular volteando a otro lado. Starfire, quien estaba más adelante y del lado contrario a Robin, volteó a verlo a él, y también a Raven, de reojo sobre su hombro, mientras él pronunciaba todas esas palabras. Su rostro se tornó gravemente serio, y lentamente se giró de nuevo al frente. Cyborg y Chico Bestia secundaron las palabras de Robin, pero Starfire guardó absoluto silencio.

Jared, por su parte, miraba al chico de antifaz con algo de hastío por toda su palabrería

\- _Tssk,_ los humanos hablan demasiado. – Masculló molesto, metiendo de nuevo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

\- Oye amigo, por lo que entiendo, tú también eres mitad humano, ¿o no? – Señaló Cyborg con un tono burlón.

\- No por decisión propia. Al diferencia de ti.

El último comentario fue acompañado de una mirada y sonrisa astuta, que hicieron que Cyborg casi perdiera el control y le disparara justo en la cara en ese mismo momento.

\- Cyborg, aguarda. – Le indicó Robin, evitando que hiciera cualquier movimiento. – Ya fue suficiente de esto. Díganos de una vez, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

\- Vaya, creí que ya había sido lo suficientemente obvio. Se ve que no eres tan buen detective como lo es Batman.

Ahora era Robin el que casi había perdido la compostura por su hiriente comentario, pero él sí fue capaz de serenarse de inmediato. A Jared parecía divertirle todas sus reacciones.

\- Lo que queremos es a nuestra hermana. Queremos que venga con nosotros para obtener lo que es nuestro… - Una amplia sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, al igual que en el resto de sus hermanos. – Obtener este mundo entero, con el poder de nuestro padre, el Gran Trigon.

Eso dejó aún más atónitos a todos de lo que ya estaban, pero de todos, la más afectada sin lugar a duda, era Raven.

\- ¿Qué? – Susurró en voz baja, casi inaudible.

Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, poniéndola muy, muy nerviosa. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué esa simple mención le provocaba todo eso?

\- Nuevas buenas, idiotas. – Le respondió Cyborg. – Trigon ya no existe.

\- Sí, Raven le pateó el trasero hace mucho. – Añadió Chico Bestia con un tono seguro.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, la respuesta de los seis ante ellos, fue soltarse riendo de forma aguda y sonora, una risa casi aterradora que resonó en el salón.

\- Humanos estúpidos. – Exclamó Jacqueline entre risas, con superioridad.

\- No entienden nada. – Añadió John con tono chillón.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir…? – Cuestionó Raven, aun sumamente dudosa y nerviosa.

\- Tú lo sabes bien, Raven. – Respondió Jared con dureza. – Pero quizás has querido ignorarlo todo este tiempo, ¿no? Nuestro padre, nuestro verdadero padre, no es carne y hueso. Por medio de rituales e invocaciones, él lograba tomar una forma física en este plano, pero en realidad él siempre ha sido energía, poder, sentimientos, deseos y anhelos…

El cuerpo de Raven comenzaba a temblar ligeramente sin poder controlarse. Se abrazó a sí misma, y agachó de nuevo su mirada. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? ¿Qué estaba tratando de advertirle?

\- Y ese poder tan grande, aún está vivo… - Alzó en ese momento su mano derecha, colocando su dedo índice justo en el centro de su pecho. – Aquí… Dentro nosotros siete. Un pedazo de su esencia, que quedó en nuestros cuerpos luego de nuestra concepción.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron de par en par, y todo su cuerpo se tensó de golpe, aunque su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo, como si le fuera imposible ver a cualquiera de ellos directamente.

\- Desde que éramos niños, ha estado ahí, hablándonos, cuidándonos, pero sólo fui capaz de sentirlo en su totalidad hasta recientemente. Fue ese poder el que me guio para encontrar a mis demás hermanos, y para encontrarte a ti, Raven. Fue el que me contó todo esto, sobre quien era en realidad, y sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Tú también lo tienes… Quizás incluso ya lo has visto…

¿Visto? ¿Qué lo había visto? ¿A qué se refería?

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, apretando sus dedos con fuerza contra su cráneo. Varias imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, una detrás de otra, como una película yendo al doble de su velocidad. Veía fuego, veía oscuridad, sangre y muerte. Oía gritos, y destrucción. Y en medio de todo eso, se encontraba… ella, con su capucha y capa roja, con su leotardo negro, sus botas también rojas, y su piel gris. Se volteó a verla, por encima de su hombro, y por debajo de su capucha, pudo ver el resplandor de sus ojos rojos, y la amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no transmitía nada más que maldad en ella. Movió sus labios y le susurró algo, pero ella no escuchó nada…

\- Quizás lo has querido dormirlo o suprimirlo todo este tiempo. – Escuchaba que la voz de Jared seguía pronunciando. – Pero ahora, con la ayuda que te dimos para liberarte, de seguro lo has empezado a escuchar, ¿cierto? – Conforme Jared hablaba, la voz de la sombría figura ante ella se volvía poco a poco más entendible. – ¿Te está hablando ahora mismo?, ¿ahora qué has aceptado tu verdadero ser? Tal vez ya te dijo qué es lo que queremos, ¿no? Dijiste que si te concentrabas lo suficiente podrías descubrirlo. Dime, Raven… ¿Ya lo descubriste?

Los labios de ese ser seguían moviéndose, y su voz poco a poco comenzaba a penetrar sus oídos como el más chirriante y horrendo de los sonidos… Pero aun así sus palabras le fueron totalmente claras…

La hechicera se sobresaltó violenta, inhalando con fuerza una bocanada de aire. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, y miraron de forma perdida al frente. Esa extraña reacción repentina llamó la atención de sus amigos.

\- ¿Raven? – Le cuestionó Robin, al ver su rostro, el cual parecía… lleno de miedo.

\- No… - Murmuró en voz muy baja. – Lo que desean hacer… No… No puede ser…

Llevó inconscientemente su mano a su pecho, aferrando sus dedos con fuerza a su capa. A Robin le pareció notar que incluso había comenzado a temblar un poco. Jared, por su lado, sonrió complacido.

\- Creo que ya lo has entendido. – Murmuró el pelirrojo con orgullo. – Todo lo que hemos hecho, ha sido únicamente cumplir con tus deseos, hermana. Tú eres quien nos ha guiado hasta aquí…

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Cuestionó Cyborg, confundido, mas Jared lo ignoró por completo. En su lugar, dio un paso al frente, y entonces le extendió su mano derecha a Raven, ofreciéndosela.

\- Ahora, ven con nosotros, hermana. No podemos concluir esto sin ti.

Raven, de manera casi inconsciente, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, queriendo hacer más distancia entre ella y esos seis individuos. ¿Qué había causado esa reacción tan repentina en ella? ¿Qué era lo que Raven sabía que ellos no?

\- ¡No te la llevarás a ningún lado! – Escucharon rápidamente que Supergirl, quien había permanecido callada todo ese rato, pronunciaba con energía, elevándose en el aire y colocándose frente al resto de los Titanes, con sus puños apretados y listos.

\- No… Esperen… - Masculló Raven despacio, pero apenas y un pequeño hilo de voz fue lo que logró salir de su boca.

Kara miró con seriedad a Jared y a sus supuestos hermanos; ninguno se veía particularmente muy fuerte, excepto quizás el grandote. Debía admitir que tampoco estaba precisamente en su mejor condición física tras ese fatídico enfrentamiento de hace un par de horas, pero no era nada que sus amigos rayos de sol no le ayudarían a arreglar.

La atención de la heroína se centró entonces en el pelirrojo, quien de alguna forma parecía ser el líder de todos ellos, y por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, era precisamente el tal _“Jared”_ del que estaban hablando un momento antes de que entraran rompiendo las ventanas.

\- Yo aun no entiendo al 100% qué está pasando aquí, pero si algo entiendo es que tú eres el imbécil de turno al que tengo que golpear, ¡así que prepárate!

Sin más ceremonia, Kara se elevó del piso y se lanzó directo a Jared, antes de que cualquier otro intentara golpearlo. Sin embargo, el chico de cabello rojo permaneció completamente tranquilo e inmutable, sin mostrar la menor intención de mover ni un dedo. Normalmente, eso siempre era una mala señal… Pero Kara no estaba pensando en ello en esos momentos.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a Jared, una figura pareció prácticamente materializarse de la nada justo delante de ella, interponiéndose entre Jared y ella. Era esa mujer de cabello rubio y rizado, que se había presentado como _Jessie_. Sonreía ampliamente, y la miraba fijamente con su mirada intensa y penetrante. También se encontraba suspendida en el aire y jaló su brazo derecho hacia atrás con la clara intención de tomar impulso para golpear.

\- No te quieras pasar de lista… - Pronunció con un tono astuto, y entonces, algo extraño pasó…

Kara jaló su puño lo más que pudo hacia atrás, para golpearla a ella o al tal Jared, daba lo mismo, pero no logró tirar el golpe. En un segundo, veía con claridad a esa chica delante de ella. Pero al siguiente parpadeo, al siguiente instante en que sus ojos se posaron en ella, ya no la vio, ni sus ojos rojizos, ni su piel gris, ni su cabello rubio, ni su ropa de mal gusto. Lo que vio, fue a una persona totalmente diferente, en la misma posición exacta en la que ella se encontraba. Era un hombre, fornido y de cabello negro y corto, ojos azules, calmados, y una amplia sonrisa. Usaba un traje azul, una capa roja, y el escudo de la Familia El… Todo bastante similar al suyo… O más bien al de Superman.

Supergirl se quedó casi pasmada en cuando vio esta extraña imagen, aparecer ante de ella de un instante a otro, y todo su cuerpo se quedó petrificado; incluso su puño se quedó justo en el mismo lugar, sin hacer el intento siquiera de lanzarse al frente.

\- ¿Kal-El…? – Susurró en voz baja, algo desconcertada.

La extraña imagen ante ella le sonrió, e inmediatamente después lanzó su puño directo hacia ella con una velocidad y fuerza increíble. La heroína fue golpeada directo en su rostro, con una fuerza tan impresionante e increíble, que para sorpresa de todos, principalmente considerando de quien se trataba, fue lanzada como una bala de cañón hacia atrás, casi como si hubiera sido golpeada de frente por un camión, o quizás ni eso la hubiera hecho volar de esa forma. Los Titanes se hicieron a un lado rápidamente para esquivarla, y el cuerpo de Supergirl atravesó la puerta de la sala, volándola en pedazos, y siguiendo de largo por el pasillo, hasta atravesar otra, y luego otra pared.

Entre toda la conmoción, los Titanes miraron incrédulos al agujero por el que Supergirl había pasado.

\- ¡Kara! – Exclamó Starfire, llena de preocupación.

\- ¡¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?! – Cuestionó Cyborg, totalmente impactado.

\- ¡¿Esa chica es tan fuerte como Supergirl?! – Señaló Chico Bestia, igualmente afectado por lo que acababa de ver.

Ellos no habían visto lo mismo que Kara. Ellos sólo vieron a esa chica rubia, golpearla en la cara y mandarla a volar como cualquier cosa. Eso fue lo que vieron, pero no habían visto todo lo sucedido realmente.

\- Supongo que eso significa que no me conseguirás esa foto sexy que te pedí, ¿verdad? – Comentó Jared, divertido por todas sus caras de sorpresa.

No había tiempo para quedarse ahí parados como bobos. Tenían seis enemigos ante ellos, y al parecer, bastante fuertes. Debían moverse de inmediato.

\- ¡Jóvenes Titanes!, ¡al Ataque! – Exclamó Robin, antes de lanzarse al frente, empuñando su bastón, y el resto de sus compañeros lo siguieron sin duda, a excepción de Raven que permaneció de pie en su lugar, totalmente inmóvil.

\- ¡No lo hagan! – Les gritó la joven de capa azul, pero ellos no la escucharon.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto. – Suspiró Jared con cansancio, al ver a los cuatro titanes restantes correr hacia ellos. – Jack, por favor…

Ante la petición de su hermano, Jack dio un paso al frente. Con sus dedos, se acomodó su fleco hacia atrás, dejando su rostro descubierto. Centró su atención en los cuatro Titanes, y sus ojos brillaron de pronto con un fuerte fulgor verdoso. Un instante después, un brillo verde muy similar al de sus ojos, cubrió los cuerpos de Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, y Chico Bestia, y se detuvieron de golpe en su avance. Aunque, de hecho, no se detuvieron. Si se ponía la suficiente atención, se podía apreciar que aún avanzaban hacia el frente, pero muy, muy, muy lento, tan lento que su movimiento apenas y podría llamarse como tal.

\- ¡¿Q… u… é…?! – Murmuró Cyborg entrecortado; su capacidad para hablar parecía haberse visto afectada también.

\- ¿P… o… r… q… u… é… n… o… s… m… o… v… e… m… o… s… t… a… n… l… e… n… t… o…? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia, de la misma exacta forma que su compañero.

Los cuatro parecían estatuas, incluso Starfire permanecía suspendida en el aire, e igualmente apenas y lograba avanzar milímetro a milímetro. Eso, claramente era un efecto de la magia de ese tal Jack.

\- Bien, mucho mejor. – Comentó Jared con cierta ironía. Caminó hacia el frente, pasando entre Robin y los otros con completa tranquilidad. Aunque algunos quisieron virarse hacia él y detenerlo al pasar a su lado, su intención sería apenas apreciable un par de minutos después.

Jared avanzó con completa impunidad entre los héroes, dirigiéndose directo hacia Raven. Ella seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, y miraba incrédula a sus amigos, siendo víctimas de dicha magia. Al notar la figura de su hermano ante él, desvió de inmediato su mirada, y alzó sus brazos de forma defensiva.

\- Bien, Raven… ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Le volvió entonces a extender su mano, misma que Raven miró de reojo, con duda y confusión de su rostro. Se quedó callada unos instantes; por su mirada, parecía que su mente estuviera divagando un poco… Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, respiró lentamente, y al abrirlos de nuevo, estos brillaban con fuerte energía blanca.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – Gritó con fuerza, extendiendo sus manos al frente, y en un parpadeó el cuerpo de Jared se elevó y salió disparado por el aire, hasta atravesar uno de los ventanales hacia el exterior.

\- ¡Jared! – Exclamó Jacqueline, sorprendida al ver a su hermano mayor cruzando sobre sus cabezas; su sorpresa fue acompañada por la de todos los demás.

Raven se elevó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia ellos. Su intención era atacarlos primero, específicamente al que estaba deteniendo a sus amigos con su magia. Debía hacerlo rápido, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar y atacarla antes, con cualquiera que fuera sus poderes. Sin embargo, su movimiento fue quizás una milésima de segundo antes, pues no pudo evitar que Jacqueline posara sus ojos sobre ella, notablemente molesta, de seguro por lo que acababa de hacerle a Jared.

El cuerpo de Raven reaccionó de forma extraña en cuando Jacqueline la vio. Su cuerpo se elevó abruptamente y con violencia hacia arriba, pero, ella más bien sentía como si estuviera cayendo… Su cuerpo quedó presionado contra el techo con fuerza, muy presionado; sentía más bien como si estuviera contra el suelo, y algo muy pesado la estuviera aplastando, con tanto peso, con tanta fuerza, que sus huesos y piel empezaban a doler.

\- ¿Qué… es… esto…? – Exclamó como le fue posible, lo cual no era fácil ya que sentía gran presión contra el pecho. ¿Qué clase de magia esa? No parecía ser telequinesis. De entre todos los muchos conocimientos mágicos que poseía, no recordaba algo parecido.

Jessie se elevó lentamente en el aire, hasta dirigirse a Raven en el techo. Al verla acercarse, rápidamente intentó concentrarse para poder hacer un hechizo.

\- Tienes que comportarte… - Murmuró la mujer de cabellos rubios de pronto, con una amplia sonrisa, y entonces su apariencia volvió a cambiar, pero ahora sólo a los ojos de Raven. A quien veía en ese momento ya no era ella: su rostro, su apariencia, sus ropas, eran las de… Satarfire, sonriéndole ampliamente con malicia. – Amiga Raven…

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? – Balbuceó la hechicera, perdiendo cualquier rastro de concentración que hubiera logrado obtener.

Antes de poder entender por completo lo que veía, la Starfire ante ella la tomó del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza. Giró sobre sí misma, haciendo que Raven girara junto con ella, y con el impulso la lanzó con fuerza por la misma ventana por la que había lazando a Jared.

De nuevo, los demás no vieron nada más allá de esa chica rubia, atacando. La imagen de Starfire solamente había sido vista por Raven.

\- ¿Eso no fue exagerado? – Comentó John, asomándose hacia afuera para ver a sus dos hermanos.

\- Ella se lo buscó. – Señaló Jacqueline, cruzándose de brazos con indiferencia. – Mantenlos sujetos, Jack. Nos encargaremos de hablar con nuestra hermanita.

Jack simplemente asintió con su cabeza, y entonces se dejó caer de sentón al suelo con expresión adormilada, pero sin quedar los ojos de encima de sus presas. Los titanes seguían intentando acercárseles, pero a paso extremadamente lento.

Jacqueline se acercó a la orilla de la ventana, junto con John, y Jessie se les unió. Pero faltaba alguien. Miró sobre su hombro, y vio a Jacob, de pie varios pasos detrás de ellos, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y con pose tranquila.

\- ¿Vienes o qué? – Le cuestionó la mujer de vestido negro.

\- Sabes que soy más un amante que un peleador. – Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y entonces avanzó hacia el sillón de la sala, pasando entre los casi congelados Titanes y se sentó cómodamente en él, con sus brazos sobre el respaldo. Tomó el control remoto del televisor, y lo encendió, para comenzar a navegar entre los canales.  – Adelántense, yo… apoyaré a Jack.

Jacqueline sólo giró los ojos con señal de resignación. Ella, junto con Jessie y John, dieron un paso al frente, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a descender tranquilamente a tierra, como se fueran plumas en el viento, mientras los Titanes, totalmente impotentes, los miraban marcharse.

Raven, luego de ser lanzada de esa forma, terminó tirada en el suelo, muy cerca de la orilla, Logró al último momento usar algo de su magia para amortiguar su caída, pero igual había terminado impactándose contra el suelo. Se alzó a duras penas apoyada en sus manos, y dirigió su mano derecha a su labio, limpiándose algo de sangre que había brotado por el golpe.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había visto a esa mujer como si fuera Starfire? Era ridículo, en especial porque la verdadera Starfire estaba ahí, a unos metros de ella. Además, la fuerza con la que la había tomado y arrojado… Sí, era mucha fuerza, pero ni remotamente cercana a la suficiente para dar un golpe de la magnitud como el que le había dado a Supergirl. Era más similar de hecho… a la fuerza de Starfire.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

\- Entiendo que estés molesta, Raven. – Escuchó la voz de Jared detrás de ella. Rápidamente lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro; el chico estaba a un par de metros, y se tocaba su cabeza adolorida; quizás se había golpeado al caer. – Quizás no fue la mejor forma de actuar, pero tienes que entender que todo fue por tu bien.

\- ¡¿Por mi bien?! – Exclamó molesta, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Jacqueline, John y Jessie, descendieron justo a las espaldas de Jared en ese mismo momento. – ¡No saben lo que están haciendo!

\- Lo sabemos. – Comentó Jared, confiado. – Lo hemos sabido toda nuestra vida. ¡Esto es para lo que nacimos!

\- ¡No es así! Trigon no es lo que creen… ¡Nosotros no somos lo que creen! ¡No somos sus hijos!, ¡nunca lo fuimos!

Jared suspiró con algo de cansancio. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, con cierta frustración, y rascó un poco su cabeza, pensativo.

\- Veo que no nos acompañaras por las buenas, Raven. Es una pena… Creía que luego de libertar tu poder interno, nos entenderías. Pero creo que subestimamos la influencia que estos humanos y la gente de Azarath tienen en ti.

\- Ya perdimos mucho tiempo intentando hacerlo a tu manera, Jared. – Masculló Jacqueline, molesta. – Ahora tenemos que hacerlo a la mía.

\- Sí, supongo que no hay de otra. Lo siento, Raven….

Jared alzó en ese momento su mano lentamente, señalándola con todos sus dedos.

\- Pero tendremos que llevarte con nosotros a la mala…

Intensas llamaradas surgieron de sus dedos de golpe, dirigiéndose directo contra ella. Raven rápidamente se cubrió, haciendo un escudo con su magia. Mientras se protegía del fuego, notó como algo de gran tamaño cubría el sol sobre su cabeza. Al alzar su mirada, notó que John descendía directo hacia ella… Pero su tamaño había incrementado, al menos al doble o triple. Se lazó con agilidad a un lado para evadirlo, y el enorme cuerpo chocó contra la tierra, desquebrajándola.

Jared se le lanzó encima antes de pudiera recuperarse, con sus puños cubiertos de llamas, intentando golpearla. Raven se movía como le era posible para esquivarlo. Todos los Titanes habían pasado por un entrenamiento para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por consejo y recomendación de Robin, y ese también había sido su caso. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo acostumbrada a aplicarlo. Protegiendo sus manos con su magia, tomó con fuerza sus puños entre sus dedos, para detenerlos. Luego, sin soltarlo, alzó su pierna derecha, pateándolo en la barbilla, seguida por la izquierda para repetir el mismo golpe. Jared retrocedió un par de pasos, adolorido de su quijada.

\- No me obligues a lastimarte, Jared. – Exclamó la Hechicera con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Quiere decir que aún te preocupas por mí?

Raven no respondió. Permaneció quieta, con su magia lista para atacar en cualquier parpadeo. A pesar de la pelea que acababa de tener no hace mucho con Supergirl y Starfire, en realidad no se sentía agotada; de hecho, no se había sentido tan reavivada en mucho tiempo.

\- A pesar de tu actitud fría e indiferente, siempre has sido la más amable de todas, amiga Raven. – Escuchó de pronto una voz pronunciado a sus espaldas… la reconocible voz de Starfire.

Raven se viró lentamente sobre su hombro, y la vio justo ahí, suspendida, con sus pies a unos centímetros del suelo, con sus manos atrás de su espalda, y una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro.

\- No, tú no eres ella. – Cuestionó Raven, nerviosa, poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva. – ¡¿Qué truco estás intentando?!

\- Dímelo tú, amiga Raven. – Comentó esa supuesta Starfire con su distintivo tono dulce y amable, aunque justamente después su sonrisa se acrecentó, formando una mueca casi aterradora. – Tú eres la que está viendo esto… Dime más bien, ¿qué estás tramando tú…?

Sus ojos brillaron de un verde intenso, y le siguieron sus manos. Se elevó algo más en el aire, y comenzó a lanzarle esferas de energía repetidamente. Raven se elevó también, esquivando sus ataques, pero Jared y John se lanzaron también contra ella al mismo tiempo. La hechicera usaba su agilidad de vuelo y su magia para repelerlos, pero entre los tres le era muy difícil hacer cualquier contraataque. Además, Jacqueline permanecía en tierra, con sus brazos cruzados, mirando con detenimiento, posiblemente esperando el momento de intervenir, si se ofrecía.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la Torre, los Titanes seguían avanzando, pero apenas y se lograba detectar algún cambio en su posición. Jack seguía sentado en el suelo, mirándolos fijamente, mientras Jacob miraba tranquilamente la televisión desde el sillón principal de la sala. Los sonidos de la pelea que afuera se sucedía, se escuchaban con claridad.

\- Suena a que se están divirtiendo allá abajo. – Comentó Jacob, divertido, sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla ante él. – ¿No tienen el paquete Playboy? Qué aburridos.

Supergirl comenzó a reaccionar en ese momento, al final de aquel túnel que había formado en el edificio, hasta terminar contra lo que parecía ser un baño de visitas, luego de tan tremendo golpe. Se tocó su cara con sus dedos, revisando que no se hubiera roto nada; no creyó que fuera capaz de sentir tal dolor de nuevo en ese mundo, pero era lógico pensar que si lo sentiría, sería por un golpe de…

No, no había sido él, ese no era el caso. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué había visto aquello? ¿Una ilusión? Si fue una ilusión, ¿cómo es que ese golpe se había sentido tan endemoniadamente real?

No había tanto tiempo como para desperdiciar valiosos minutos en pensar en ello. Con su visión de Rayos X, revisó rápidamente la situación. En la sala pudo ver a dos de esos sujetos, pero Robin, Chico Bestia, Starfire y Cyborg estaban ahí, de seguro encargándose de ello. Llevaba tanta prisa, que no se dio cuenta en ese momento de que los cuatro se encontrabas casi congelados. Buscó con su visión a Raven y los demás extraños atacantes, y los divisó en la parte de abajo, en la playa justo frente a la torre.

Una contra cuatro. Había visto su poder hace unas horas en aquella preparatoria, pero ahora no se encontraba toda roja y rabiosa, así que quizás sería la que más ayuda necesitaría. Eso es lo que haría alguien que trabaja en equipo, ¿no? Se elevó rápidamente, y salió volando con rapidez por el agujero por el que fue lanzada, hacia la sala y luego hacia las ventanas rotas para salir por una. En cuanto ese borrón rojo y azul pasó tan cerca de ellos, prácticamente sobre sus cabezas, tanto Jack como Jacob se sobresaltaron y no pudieron evitar desviar su mirada hacia ella.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Espera! – Exclamó Jacob, sorprendido, parándose del sillón de un salto.

Sin embargo, en cuando Jack también por mero reflejo vio en dirección a la heroína y ya no vio por esos instantes a los Titanes, la magia que tenía sobre ellos simplemente pareció desvanecerse, y entonces los cuatro volvieron a su velocidad normal, lanzándose contra Jack. Antes de que Jack pudiera voltearse nuevo por completo hacia ellos, fue recibido de golpe por una fuerte patada en la cara por parte de Robin, que empujó hacia atrás su cuerpo flacucho y ligero, saliendo por la misma ventana que Supergirl, para luego precipitarse a tierra.

Jacob, al ver, hizo el pequeño ademán de querer acercárseles, pero Starfire fue más rápida, y se giró hacia él y disparo sus rayos de energía de sus ojos, golpeando al chico de piel gris con ellos. Fue lanzado contra el sillón, y con la fuerza del golpe dicho sillón se hizo hacia atrás, y Jacob quedó con los pies hacia arriba, y totalmente inmóvil. Se quedaron un rato a la espera, pero parecía que no se levantaría… al menos no de momento.

\- Ese no es tan fuerte después de todo. – Comentó Chico Bestia, algo sorprendido, aunque también decepcionado.

\- No se confíen, no sabemos con exactitud el alcance de sus poderes. – Les indicó Robin. – ¡Andando! Raven nos necesita.

Los otros tres asintieron, y de inmediato corrieron a las ventanas para descender a la orilla, cada uno de su propia forma.

Supergirl descendió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la pelea, esperando poder tomarlos por sorpresa; sin embargo, eso no pareció funcionar muy bien. Supergirl se disponía a lanzar un golpe contra John, el cual estaba suspendido, peleando con Raven con la ayuda de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, en cuanto la sintió cerca, el cuerpo del chico comenzó, literalmente, a inflarse, a tomar una forma casi redonda y enorme. El puño de Kara golpeó contra ese cuerpo de extraña consciencia, casi gelatinosa pero muy flexible. Su puño se hundió en la piel, pero no la rompió o atravesó; esta simplemente se dobló como si fuera de goma.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Exclamó atónita, un segundo antes de que toda la fuerza que había usado para estirar dicha piel, se le regresara y la empujara hacia atrás como un trampolín. – ¡¡Aaaaaaah!!

El cuerpo de la rubia salió volando, y atravesó una pared de la Torre, aproximadamente por la mitad, cayendo en el interior de lo que parecía ser un gimnasio. Golpeó el saco de boxeo colgado en el centro del cuarto, derribándolo con el impacto de su cuerpo.

\- Jessie. – Indicó Jacqueline, mirando toda esa escena por encima de su hombro con algo de indiferencia.

\- Yo me encargo. – Indicó rápidamente la chica de cabellos rubios y rizados, elevándose con rapidez hacia el agujero por el que Supergirl había entrado de nuevo a la Torre.

La heroína, por su parte, intentaba recuperarse luego de tan sorpresivo revés. Apenas y se había levantado, cuando una figura de gran tamaño apareció en el agujero en la pared, cubriendo gran parte del escaso sol que entraba por él.

\- Siempre tan descuidada, Kara. – Escuchó que una voz masculina y grave pronunciaba desde dicho agujero. El oírla, la hizo sobresaltarse casi asustada, y retroceder. Otra vez lo mismo: la imagen de ese hombre grande y de complexión fornida, con el traje azul y rojo. Estaba flotando frente al agujero, con sus brazos cruzados mientras le sonreía, malicioso.

\- Esto no es real. – Comentó la heroína, algo nerviosa. – Tú no eres Superman.

\- No importa si lo soy o no. – Pronunció esa extraña imagen, entrando flotando tranquilamente por el agujero. – Lo que importa es si tú lo crees.

No entendía que rayos se suponía que significaba eso, y no le importaba tampoco averiguarlo. Se lanzó con toda su velocidad y fuerza contra él, o ella, o lo que fuera. Podría verse como Superman, pero no podía ser tan fuerte como él; ese golpe que le dio debió de haber sido un truco, algún tipo de suerte, quién sabe… Sin embargo, su hipótesis no estuvo muy bien fundamentada. Lanzó varios golpes consecutivos contra él, y rápidamente éste los desvió hacia otro lado con notoria facilidad, mientras seguía sonriéndole de forma sínica.

\- Parece que crees que Superman es mucho más fuerte que tú, ¿verdad? – Comentó divertido mientras cubría sus golpes.

\- ¿Qué? No, ¡no es cierto!

\- Si no es así… ¡¿entonces cómo es que puedo hacer esto?!

Aprisiono con fuerza uno de sus puños entre sus dedos, luego de cubrir uno de sus golpes, y comenzó a apretarlo. De nuevo, Kara volvió a sentir dolor, cómo se suponía que no podía sentir en ese planeta. El supuesto Superman comenzó a girar con rapidez sobre sí mismo sin soltarla, poco a poco con más y más velocidad, hasta casi provocar un pequeño tornado. Soltó a Supergirl al último momento y su cuerpo salió volando con mucha más fuerza que las veces anteriores, atravesando pared tras pared, hasta salir del otro lado de la Torre y todavía seguir de largo.

Kara estaba atónita, sin poder creer que lo estaba pasando. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué tipo de magia podría estar haciendo eso? Por cosas como esas odiaba la magia. Intentó recuperar la serenidad lo más rápido que pudo, recuperándose en pleno vuelo, antes de que terminara a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Influenciado principalmente por la frustración y el enojo, se dirigió de nuevo como una bala hacia la torre.

Supergirl voló y voló a gran velocidad directo por el mismo agujero que había provocado, casi rompiendo la barrera del sonido. Impactaría a ese supuesto Superman de frente, y lo haría pedazos, o al menos bastante daño. Él, o ella, se encontraban de pie en el mismo sitio, con sus brazos cruzados, como si la esperara. Kara aceleró incluso más. Al último momento, cuando parecía que alcanzaría embestirlo, el supuesto Superman se elevó, alzó su puño y lo jaló con fuerza hacia el frente, impactándose de frente directo contra la cara de Supergirl, deteniéndola en seco. El choque de su puño contra su cara provocó un fuerte estruendo, así como una onda expansiva de aire que voló en pedazos todas las ventanas de ese piso, y de los tres superiores e inferiores.

Luego de recibir tan tremendo golpe, Supergirl quedó aturdida, y sentía que había perdido el conocimiento, o al menos estaba bastante cerca de ello. Pero su cuerpo ni siquiera había tocado el suelo, cuando su enemigo la tomó del cuello, y la elevó como si fuera una simple muñeca, y luego la azotó con fuerza contra el piso, provocando que lo atravesará y descendiera dos o tres pisos más, antes de que ser sepultada por los escombros, y quedarse ahí, inmóvil, y ahora sí en verdad inconsciente.

Jessie se quedó de pie a la orilla del agujero en el suelo. Sonrió complacida por el resultado, y al parecer la heroína de Metrópolis no sería más un obstáculo, al menos no por un rato. Se viró hacia donde había entrado y salió flotando tranquilamente.

Mientras Supergirl pasaba todo ello, afuera, Jacqueline, mientras John y Jared seguían atacando a Raven, escuchó a sus espaldas como Jack caía a tierra precipitadamente. Se giró extrañada hacia él, y luego volteó hacia arriba, notando que tenían más compañía. Los Titanes habían aprovechado su distracción para salir a la ayuda de su amiga Raven: Starfire descendiendo mientras volaba, Chico Bestia siguiéndola en la forma de un águila, Robin ayudado con uno de sus ganchos, y Cyborg amortiguando su caída con su rayo sónico.

Jacqueline suspiró con fastidio al ver esto.

\- Qué molestos. – Exclamó con sumo desagrado.

Alzó entonces su pie derecho unos centímetros, y luego lo dejó caer con rapidez, chocando su zapatilla contra la tierra. Justo cuando esto pasó, los cuatro Titanes sintieron al mismo tiempo como si algo los jalará con gran fuerza hacia abajo, descendiendo a gran velocidad, hasta chocar los cuatro contra el suelo, y quedarse ahí tirados, inmóviles, como si algo muy, muy pesado los estuviera aplastando.

\- ¡¿Ahora qué…?! – Exclamó Cyborg, con frustración. Intentaba volver a levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era capaz de alzarse no unos centímetros.

Chico Bestia cambio a la forma de un gorila, un hipopótamo, un elefante, y hasta un T-Rex, pero ninguno de esos animales tenía la fuerza suficiente para repeler la extraña fuerza que los oprimía.

Raven notó de reojo a sus cuatro amigos, oprimidos contra el suelo, a los pies de Jacqueline. Esto la hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Dejen a mis amigos! – Exclamó con cierta desesperación. Creó entonces una fuerte explosión de magia, que alejó a Jared y John con fuerza de ella. Una vez libre, se lanzó directo hacia Jacqueline, con la intención de atacarla directamente. Sin embargo, a medio camino, su cuerpo se cubrió abruptamente de un resplandor verdoso, y quedó casi frenada por completo a la mitad del aire.

Intentó mirar a su alrededor, pero el movimiento de sus ojos también era lento al igual que el del resto de su cuerpo. Aun así, logró ver por el rabillo, a Jack, de pie, y mirándola fijamente con expresión intensa.

\- No quites la mirada esta vez. – Le dijo Jacqueline, casi como un regaño.

\- Lo siento, hermana. – Respondió Jack, algo melancólico, pero en efecto no les quito los ojos de encima ni un instante.

Raven luchaba por poder moverse, pero cada movimiento, hasta el más pequeño, tardaba una eternidad en poder concretarse. Incluso recitar algún conjuro o mover sus manos le resultaba arduo.

En ese momento, John se elevó hasta colocarse varios metros encima de ella. Su cuerpo se volvió a expandir a un gran volumen, hasta proyectar una gran sombra sobre todos. Luego se contrajo un poco sobre sí, haciendo que todo ese volumen se condensara, y pasará de tener la forma de un gran globo, a la de una gran pesada piedra. Se dejó caer entonces abruptamente contra Raven como un meteorito. Ésta conjuró lo más rápido que su estado actual le permitía, alcanzando al último instante aparecer un escudo sobre ella. Aunque éste fue lo suficientemente fuerte para amortiguar el golpe, no lo fue para no ser empujada contra el suelo, y aplastada contra éste en un pequeño cráter.

Raven se quedó tirada en el cráter, recostada boca abajo, pero no completamente inmóvil, pues se veía como alcanzaba a moverse un poco, como si quiera arrastrarse, pero notándosele muy adolorida.

\- Espero no habernos excedido. – Comentó Jared, poniéndose de cuclillas en la orilla del cráter, y admirando a su pobre hermana en él. – ¿Ya fue suficiente, Raven? ¿Ya nos acompañaras? ¿O tendremos que lastimar un poco más a tus amigos?

Jacqueline, como respuesta a las palabras de Jared, sonrió con malicia, y volvió a chocar su pie contra el suelo, y la presión que oprimía a Robin y los otros se hizo incluso más grande, y los cuatro soltaron un fuerte alarido de dolor.

Raven, desde su precaria posición, logró escuchar a sus amigos sufriendo, y eso la hizo reaccionar. Alzó su mirada como pudo, con su rostro con raspones y manchada de tierra. Debería sentirse preocupada o angustiada por escuchar a sus amigos sufriendo, debería sentirse aturdida y triste por todo eso que ocurría. Pero en esos momentos, sólo hubo un sentimiento que se volvió claro y tangible en su mente, y que dominaba y por mucho a todos los demás: rabia, una enorme rabia…

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, al igual que su mandíbula. Sus ojos se tornaron de nuevo rojos debajo de su capucha, y un aura rojiza y brillante le cubrió el cuerpo entero. De la nada, y de un parpadeo a otro, el cuerpo de Raven se elevó con rapidez en el aire, creando un fuerte estruendo, y haciendo que todos sus supuestos hermanos se voltearan hacia ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Jacqueline, casi atónita.

Raven quedó suspendida por encima de todos ellos brillando con intensidad de rojo, con el inminente atardecer a sus espaldas.

\- ¡¡No toquen a mis amigos!! – Gritó con fuerza, sonando como un tremendo relámpago que surcaba el cielo. Su voz sonaba como si fueran varias otras, rebotando en el eco.

Comenzó a mover sus manos con rapidez en círculos, de derecha a izquierda, y de inmediato un fuerte ventarrón comenzó a soplar a su alrededor, respondiendo a los simples movimientos de sus manos. Jack intentó inmovilizarla, pero antes de que pudiera centrar su mirada fija sobre ella, el viento lo jaló con violencia hacia arriba, elevándolo en el aire. Pero no fue el único. Inmediatamente después le siguió Jacqueline, quien se elevó gritando con histeria, mientras intentaba sujetarse su vestido. Le siguieron John, y luego incluso Jessie, que salía de la Torre luego de encargarse de Supergirl, y Jacob que se había asomado hacia afuera tras recuperarse del ataque de Starfire. Jared se quedó más tiempo en el suelo, intentando resistir, pero al final fue también arrastrado como sus demás hermanos.

Una vez que Jacqueline fue jalada, el efecto que tenía sobre Robin y los otros pareció desvanecerse, y al fin pudieron moverse… Más no era precisamente que tuvieran muchas opciones de a dónde moverse. El viento a ellos no los alzaba, como si esa fuera su intención directa, pero igual remoloneaba sus cabellos y ropas, y les impedía moverse con libertad. Sólo podían quedarse en su lugar, viendo desde abajo tan increíble espectáculo.

\- ¡No, otra vez! – Exclamó Cybrgorg, mientras se cubría su rostro con un brazo.

\- ¡De nuevo perdió el control! – Señaló Starfire, preocupada.

\- ¡Al menos ahora está atacando a los malos! – Comentó Chico Bestia, en forma de elefanta, para mantenerse firme en el suelo.

¿Realmente eso lo hacía correcto? Robin miraba tal escena desde su posición, y lo que menos le provocaba era seguridad o bienestar…

Los seis hermanos comenzaron a girar repetidamente en el remolino que se había formado entorno a Raven. El viento de pronto pareció combinarse con el agua del mar, la cual empezaba a elevarse también y a girar a su alrededor. Le acompañaron también pedazos de roca que se desprendían de la orilla, o del fondo marino, o incluso escombros de la propia torre que habían caído; era realmente algo increíble de ver.

Raven alzó entonces su mano derecha hacia arriba, y todo, el viento, el agua, las rocas, y sus supuestos hermanos, se alzaron violentamente hacia arriba de golpe, creando la ilusión de una muy, muy alta torre. Luego, las bajó de nuevo con el mismo apuro, y todo ello se precipitó hacia abajó con una tremenda fuerza. Los Titanes tuvieron que lanzarse rápidamente hacia un lado para esquivar tan inminente ataque. Todo chocó contra la orilla, creando un fuerte impacto, que lanzó roca, agua y viento por todos lados, y casi mandó a volar a los Titanes también.

Un instante después del estruendoso golpe, el agua volvió a su sitio, y todo se volvió silencio. Los Titanes tardaron unos segundos en poder reaccionar, y animarse a alzar las cabezas al frente. Aún había nubes de polvo cubriendo su visión. Poco a poco el polvo se fue despejando, y pudieron entonces ver un pequeño cráter que se había formado en el lugar del impacto final, y a los seis chicos de piel gris, ahí tirados, algunos bocabajo, otros bocarriba, pero todos visiblemente aturdidos, y no era para menos.

 - Cielos… Eso fue… - Exclamó Chico Bestia, aunque fue incapaz de terminar.

\- ¿Aterrador? – Completó Cyborg, a lo que el chico verde respondió asintiendo con su cabeza.

Robin fue el primero en alzar su mirada hacia arriba; más que ver a las víctimas de ese brutal ataque, su interés se inclinaba más hacia ver a la autora del mismo. La Titán flotaba a varios metros sobre sus cabezas; una brisa agitaba un poco su larga capa azul con un muy notorio fulgor rojizo que se desprendía lentamente de su cuerpo.

\- Raven… - Murmuró Robin, sin poder evitar sentirse impresionado por tal escena.

Jared poco a poco intentó volver a incorporarse, apoyándose débilmente en la tierra con ambas manos. Logró sentarse, y llevó su mano hacia su frente, limpiando algo de sangre que le había brotado de lado izquierdo tras el impacto. Pero en esos momentos, su frente era el menor de sus malestares; casi todo su cuerpo le dolía, aunque era peor el mareo que aún sentía tras tantas vueltas y sacudidas.

Al notar que el chico de cabellos rojos se había alzado, Raven comenzó a descender hasta colocar sus pies en el suelo, del lado del cráter, contrario al que estaban sus demás amigos. En cuanto estuvo cerca de la tierra, pequeños pedazos de roca comenzaron a literalmente brincar hacia los lados como si tuvieran mente propia y estuvieran huyendo de algo.

\- Desiste de esto, Jared. – Murmuró la hechicera con su voz resonando con intensidad. – Sabes que no puedes derrotarme. Soy mucho más poderosa que tú, que cualquiera de ustedes.

Jared contemplaba con curiosidad su propia sangre que manchaba sus dedos. Se suponía que debía de sentirse preocupado, intimidado, o incluso asustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso… Sus labios dibujaron abruptamente una amplia sonrisa, en una mueca casia aterradora. Detrás de él, sus demás hermanos comenzaban igualmente a comenzar a levantarse.

\- Sí, sí que lo eres. – Murmuró con un tono burlón, soltando una pequeña carcajada. – Ésta es precisamente la Raven que estábamos buscando. Nuestra verdadera hermana…

Los seis alzaron sus rostro al mismo tiempo en dirección a Raven, y ésta pudo ver de inmediato que sus rostro prácticamente habían cambiado, de esos rostros hasta cierto punto normales, de cualquier chico o chica, a tomar una apariencia mucho más horrible, con cuatro ojos cada uno, bocas anchas con colmillos, y una expresión llena de malicia y de ni otro sentimiento reflejándose en ellos.

Raven se sobresaltó, e instintivamente retrocedió un paso, como si la imagen ante ella la hubiera causado miedo. Era difícil decir si era miedo, pero ciertamente no le causaba nada de comodidad. El ver sus rostros, su seis rostros… Una vez más fue como mirarse a sí misma… en un horripilante espejo.

\- Sí, quizás ninguno pueda derrotarte por sí solo… ¡Pero todos juntos somos muy superiores!

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar de rojo de golpe, y todo el aire a su alrededor se volvió denso, pesado, e incluso desagradable… La esencia que rodeaba a Jessie, Jacob, Jack, John y Jacqueline, comenzó a desprenderse de sus cuerpos, y a moverse en dirección a Jared. Ésta comenzó a acumularse más y más en él, y su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a mutar. Su piel se tornó de gris a roja, sus colmillos se afilaron, su cabello se tornó blanco, y de su cabeza surgieron dos grandes cuernos que se extendieron hacia atrás.

Raven se quedó atónita al ver esto, al ver como la apariencia de Jared cambiaba drásticamente a verse casi idéntica… a la de Trigon.

No era él, sabía que no era él. Pero el sólo hecho de ver esa apariencia, de ver aunque fuera una imagen tan similar a él… Raven se sintió paralizada, pesa de un profundo pánico. Toda esa ira y concentración que había acumulado, se desvaneció. Su rostro volvió a la normalidad, y su magia pareció apaciguarse… Pero no era precisamente algo bueno en esa ocasión.

Jared se relamió los labios, complacido de ver su reacción. Extendió sus brazos a los lados, y dos enormes llamaradas se formaron sobre sus palmas, alzándose hacia arriba. Miró fijamente a su séptima hermana, quien seguía tan aturdida, que era difícil decir qué reacción tendría si era atacada en ese mismo momento.

Sin embargo, Jared tenía otros planes con toda esa energía que había acumulado.

Miró de reojo sobre su hombro; los otros Titanes se encontraban de pie detrás de ellos, mirando todo desde cierta distancia. Esto lo hizo reír complacido por dentro. En lugar de atacar directo a Raven, Jared se elevó unos metros de un salto, se volteó por completo hacia Robin y los otros, y extendiendo sus manos hacia ellos, soltó dos gigantescas llamaradas, como dos enormes dragones que abrían sus fauces para devorarlos a todos de un solo bocado.

Este movimiento tan repentino era justo lo que Raven necesitaba para reaccionar.

\- ¡¡No!! – Exclamó la hechicera con todas sus fuerzas, y entonces voló lo más rápido que le era posible hasta colocarse justo entre sus amigos y las llamas, y levantar un amplio escudo de fuerza ante ella para protegerlos.

Las llamas chocaron contra el escudo, y lo cubrieron por completo de extremo a extremo. El calor era increíble; incluso el suelo a sus pies comenzó a calentarse y casi derretirse.

\- ¡Raven! – Exclamó Robin desde tierra, viendo entre todas las llamas a su amiga, suspendida sobre ellos, con sus brazos extendidos al frente, intentando mantener arriba ese escudo, aunque tuviera que usar toda su fuerza y concentración en ello.

Jared reía como desquiciado, mirando con orgullo lo que su hermana hacía, justo lo que él esperaba que hiciera. Estuvo presionándola del mismo modo unos cuantos segundos, pero luego jaló un poco sus brazos hacia atrás, y luego de golpe hacia adelante, acumulando toda la energía que le quedaba un último ataque que provocó una intensa explosión justo contra el escudo de Raven, volviéndolo añicos. La onda expansiva hizo que la Titán saliera volando con violencia hacia el suelo, y también los demás Titanes fueran empujados hasta el mar, cada uno cayendo al agua sin poder evitarlo.

Todo el alrededor de la torre se cubrió de humo y polvo luego de la explosión. Jared se quedó suspendido en el aire, respirando agitadamente, y con algo de sudor recorriéndole el costado del rostro. Su piel y cabello comenzaron a volver paulatinamente la normalidad, y sus cuernos a encogerse hasta desaparecer. En unos segundos, había vuelto a su apariencia normal, y sus hermanos también.

\- Lo hiciste, hermano mayor. – Exclamó Jacqueline con entusiasmo, desde el suelo.

\- No. Lo hicimos, hermana. – Corrigió Jared, al tiempo que descendía de nuevo con ellos.

Los Titanes se encontraban aturdidos y golpeados, flotando el mar. Robin nadó con apuró para tomar a Starfire, la cual parecía inconsciente, y poder llevarla a la orilla. Chico Bestia se convirtió en ave y salió del agua revoloteando sus alas mojadas. Cyborg era el que no se veía por ningún lado en un inicio, aunque un rato después logró ponerse a flote, y sacar su cabeza, justo a su lado.

\- ¡Eso fue aún más aterrador! – Exclamó el hombre mitad máquina. – ¡¿Qué pasó con Raven?!

Robin no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Aun sujetando a Starfire con un brazo, comenzó a nadar rápidamente hacia la orilla.

Por su parte, los seis hermanos avanzaron hacia el lugar exacto en el que se había suscitado el estallido. No tardaron mucho en encontrar lo que buscaban: Raven se encontraba tirada, bocabajo en el suelo, inconsciente, y con sus ropas sucias. Jared se acercó con cautela a ella, y en cuando pudo verificar que había perdido el conocimiento, la cargó y alzó en sus brazos.

\- Ya tenemos a nuestra a hermana, vayámonos. – Indicó, virándose hacia los demás.

\- ¡No lo harán! – Escucharon la voz de Chico Bestia detrás de ellos.

Luego de salir del agua, descendió hacia ellos y tomó la forma de un gran rinoceronte y comenzó a correr hacia ellos con la fuerza de una estampida.

\- Enserio, qué molestos. – Bufó Jacqueline con hastío. Plantó entonces un pie al frente y en el suelo con fuerza, y de la nada el cuerpo del Rinoceronte comenzó a elevarte son fuerza como si algo invisible lo hubiera golpeado desde abajo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera entender lo que pasaba y cambiar de forma, Jacqueline volvió a chocar su zapatilla contra la tierra, y su cuerpo ahora comenzó a caer con incluso más velocidad con la que se había elevado, estrellándose contra la tierra. El Titán al parecer quedó tan aturdido luego de ese golpe, que no pudo seguir manteniendo su forma animal, y se quedó tirado, semiconsciente.

\- Eso será suficiente.

Los demás Titanes no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia en la orilla, pero ya para ese momento era demasiado tarde. Los seis hermanos se elevaron en perfecta sincronía, con Jared cargando en sus brazos a Raven.

\- Hasta luego, Titanes. – Comentó el pelirrojo con un tono burlón, mientras seguían elevándose. – La próxima vez que vean a Raven, estará sentada en el trono de este miserable planeta.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Robin, confundido. – ¡Esperen!, ¡no! ¡Raven!

Los seis se elevaron unos metros más, y ante sus ojos incrédulos, se esfumaron de su vista, perdiéndose entre la misma neblina invisible por la que habían arribado, pero llevándose a su amiga Raven con ellos, sin que ninguno pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

Los seis se fueron, dejándolo a los Jóvenes Titanes ahí, derrotados y heridos…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 23**

**Notas del Autor:**

_El capítulo más largo de esta historia hasta el momento, pero supongo que lo ameritaba._

_Este capítulo vimos un poco de quienes son estos seis hermanos de **Raven** , y se dieron algunas pistas de cuál es su cometido, y cuáles son sus poderes, al menos de algunos. Cabe mencionar que como comenté anteriormente, se hicieron algunos cambios en dichos hermanos con respecto a los personajes de los cómics en los que están basados. Además de sus descripciones físicas, que sin embargo aún mantienen algo de las originales (sobre todo **John** y **Jack** ) y sus personalidades que también son interpretaciones propias, **Jessie** y **Jacqueline** , están basados en **Jesse** y **James** , que en el cómic original son hombres, pero sentí que faltaban algunas chicas en este grupo. **John** en el cómic original por lo que he investigado, no tiene un nombre, por lo que éste es agregado por mí. Los poderes de prácticamente todos ellos, son agregados por mí también, cuando mucho **Jessie** mantiene la esencia del poder original de **Jesse** , que si aún no ha quedado claro cuál es, se explicará mejor más adelante._

_De momento sería todo. Estamos un paso más delante de la batalla final, pero hay algunas cosas que deben resolverse antes de ello. Quédense al pendiente, ¡Nos vemos!_


	24. Capitulo 24. Momento de tomar decisiones

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 24  
** **_“Momento de tomar decisiones”_ **

Tantas misiones ejecutadas a la perfección, tantos peligros superados, y tantos enemigos vencidos. Visto desde un lado objetivo, Robin  había enfrentado amenazas mucho peores, y no era la primera vez ni de cerca que uno de sus compañeros estaba en inminente peligro. Había visto y pasado por cosas que la mayoría de las personas sólo podían imaginar, o quizás incluso ni eso; y normalmente siempre era el ejemplo claro de la calma y la serenidad. Sin embargo, ese San Valentine parecía estar haciendo profundos estragos en él.

Se sentía tan confundido y agotado, como muy pocas veces recordaba haberse sentido.

Muchos sentimientos, muchas emociones, muchas sorpresas y confusión, todo sucediendo uno tras otro, sin que pudiera darse el tiempo suficiente de digerir alguno por completo. Su cuerpo ya lo estaba resintiendo. Tenía ganas de echarse de lado en ese mismo sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, cerrar los ojos y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. Pero no se lo podía permitir en lo absoluto; la situación se había vuelto muchísimo peor de lo que era esa misma mañana.

\- _Robin._ – Escuchó que le hablaban, pero él no reaccionó. Siguió mirando al suelo, con su cabeza apoyada contra sus manos. – _Robin._ – Repitió una segunda vez, pero él siguió igual. No deseaba responder, no deseaba alzar su cabeza. Sólo quería… – ¡Hey!, ¡Robin!

La gran mano de Cyborg se colocó sobre su hombro y lo sacudió ligeramente. El chico de antifaz alzó su mirada, confundido, encontrándose de frente con el rostro sereno y firme de su compañero.

\- Amigo, sé que han sido demasiadas cosas en un sólo día, pero tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer. – Señaló Cyborg con seriedad.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Respondió con un tono débil, y lentamente volvió a bajar su mirada. – Lo siento… Sólo… dame un minuto.

Cyborg suspiró resignado, y se giró hacia sus otros dos compañeros, encogiéndose de hombros. Los cuatro se encontraban en su sala de estar. Acababa de pasar apenas unos cuantos minutos desde que Jared y los otros cinco se llevaron a Raven, dejándolos atrás. Todos estaban notoriamente afectados, además de adoloridos y cansados, pero Robin parecía estarlo aún más que todos.

\- Estoy segura de que Raven estará bien. – Señaló Starfire, intentando ser lo más positiva posible, pero no era algo sencillo de lograr.

Robin no respondió nada a su comentario. Siguió sentado, inmóvil, y metido en sus propios pensamientos. No parecía que hubiera algo que pudieran decirle para hacerlo reaccionar.

\- ¿A dónde pudieron haberla llevado? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Cyborg, notándose frustración en su voz. – Raven no trae su comunicador, por lo que no es posible rastrearla. Y hasta donde sabemos pueden estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad, del mundo, o fuera de éste. No sabemos qué habilidades secretas tengan aún escondidas estos sujetos…

A media conversación, vieron por el rabillo del ojo una silueta moviéndose afuera de los ventanales rotos. Por mero instinto, se pusieron de inmediato a la defensiva a la posible aparición de un nuevo enemigo, pero se calmaron con la misma rapidez al reconocer la silueta azul y roja de su amiga, Supergirl. La joven rubia volaba de forma lenta, casi tambaleándose en el aire, con su cabeza agachada y brazos colgando. Ingresó a la torre, y tras poner sus pies en el suelo, avanzó hacia ellos con debilidad, mientras se sujetaba su cabeza con una mano.

\- ¡Kara! – Exclamó Starfire, alarmada, y de inmediato se lanzó volando hacia ella, para sujetarla y evitar que se cayera; la heroína agradeció su gesto en silencio.

La presencia de Supergirl hizo que al fin Robin se volviera consciente de su alrededor. Se puso de pie y se acercó a sus amigos. Starfire, por su lado, guiaba a su nueva amiga hacia el sillón.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le cuestionó Robin, con más frialdad de la que realmente ameritaba la sorpresa que sentía al verla en ese estado.

\- Sí… Sí… algo así. – Respondió la Kryptoneana de forma casi cortante. – Sólo déjenme… Recostarme un rato.

Una vez cerca del sillón, se permitió dejarse caer sobre éste boca arriba.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con esos sujetos?

\- Huyeron. – Respondió Starfire con pesadez. – Y se llevaron a Raven.

\- Grandioso. – Masculló Supergirl, molesta.

Robin se le aproximó y se paró a su lado. Visiblemente no tenía ninguna herida, pero siendo ella, eso no era tan extraño. Más que nada parecía aturdida, o mareada, y algo debilitada. Pero conociendo como conocía las habilidades Kryptoneanas, era probable que terminara recuperándose dentro de poco. Pero eso no hacía que lo ocurrido tuviera más sentido, o fuera menos preocupante.

\- ¿Cómo es que esa chica pudo derrotarte tan fácil? – Le cuestionó de pronto, mostrando muy poco tacto en sus palabras. – No creí que hubiera alguien que pudiera superar en tal medida tu fuerza.

Supergirl permaneció callada un rato. Dudaba de qué forma responder esa pregunta, ya que en realidad ella misma se lo seguía preguntando también.

\- No lo hizo. No fue ella, fue… No lo sé, fue raro. Cuando la vi, no la vi a ella. La vi como si fuera… Superman.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron de golpe al escucharla decir eso, aunque ciertamente no comprendían muy bien a qué se refería.

\- No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Se veía como él, hablaba como él… Y golpeaba como él… O como creo que golpearía.

\- Algún tipo de hipnosis, ¿quizás? – Teorizó Robin.

\- No lo creo. Parecía algo más complicado que eso.

\- Los poderes de estos sujetos son bastante extraños. – Señaló Cyborg, más como una queja que como un dato. – No son los más grandes o destructivos que hemos visto, pero son bastante…

\- Difíciles de combatir. – Añadió Chico Bestia, con frustración. – Sobre todo el tipo que te deja congelado, o la otra que te estampa contra el suelo con tanta facilidad.

\- Sea como sea, no podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí y lamentarnos, ¿no? – Exclamó Supergirl, sentándose poco a poco en el sillón. Se veía más recuperada, pero aún no tenía ese vibrante ánimo que casi siempre la acompañaba. – ¿Cuál es el plan de acción?

Las miradas de todos se posaron una vez más en Robin, pero éste aún no estaba listo para dar una respuesta. Pero listo o no, tenía que hacerlo, y rápido.

Se dio lentamente la media vuelta, y se alejó de ellos unos cuantos pasos. Se quedó viendo con atención las ventanas rotas, y los vidrios en el suelo. Qué fácil habían simplemente entrado a su base, justo frente a sus narices. El tal Jared ya había estado al menos dos veces en ese sitio, y de seguro ya había planeado con anticipación esa invasión.

Robin seguía preguntándose qué hubiera sido lo mejor por hacer en ese caso. ¿Hizo realmente mal en permitir a Raven convivir con ese chico? ¿Hubiera sido mejor imponerse más para prohibírselo? ¿Por qué le dijo en un inicio que lo hiciera? ¿Dejo acaso que sus propios sentimientos personales le nublaran y no pudiera ver el peligro inminente?

 _“Creí que después de lo que me contaste, tú serías el primero en entenderme.”_ , fue lo que le había dicho Raven aquella mañana, cuando intentaba entender porque le había abierto de tal forma la puerta a Jared sin motivo aparente. Quizás era cierto, quizás ese asunto que le había contado, el primer día en el que Supergirl había ido de visita, no lo dejaba ser del todo parcial.

Pero no era solo eso. Con todos sus demás compañeros, siempre había sido sencillo imponer autoridad, y exigir respuestas, incluso con Starfire. Pero con Raven no era así, mayormente porque casi nunca lo necesitaba…

Lo peor de todo ese asunto, era la grandiosa falta de información. No sabían con exactitud qué clase de poderes tenían esos sujetos, qué era lo que querían hacer con Raven, qué planeaban a largo plazo, en dónde se encontraban en esos momentos… No sabían nada.

Pero, podía haber alguien que sí pudiera saber algo, o al menos más que ellos.

De hecho, pensándolo bien, a Robin se le vino a la mente que quizás pudiera haber alguien más…

Dudó unos instantes, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para profundizar más en la idea. En esa ocasión, era mejor quizás actuar lo antes posible, y revisar los detalles después.

Se giró entonces de nuevo a sus compañeros, que esperaban expectantes por sus instrucciones.

\- Chico Bestia, quiero que vayas a hablar con Terra. – Soltó de pronto, tomando por sorpresa al chico verde.

\- ¿Con… Terra…?

\- Si lo que nos dijo Raven es cierto, Tammy Hawk y Terra en estos momentos podrían haber vuelto a formar a una sola persona. Y si la otra Terra trabajaba para Jared, es probable que sepa cuál es su plan, o hacia donde pudieron haber llevado a Raven.

\- Eso si acaso la… nueva Terra, mantiene aún los recuerdos de la vieja Terra… Esto se está volviendo confuso. – Comentó Cyborg, algo revuelto con quién era quién.

\- ¿Crees que sea prudente que Chico Bestia vaya solo? – Señaló Starfire, dudosa. – No sabemos si la nueva Terra sea amigable.

\- Creo que será lo mejor. – Contestó Robin, con firmeza. – Incluso en ese estado, la otra Terra parecía tener cierto apego hacia Chico Bestia.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees? – Exclamó Garfield, casi emocionado, pero de inmediato intentó disimularlo. – Digo… ¿eso crees?

\- Será más sencillo no alterarla de ese modo. Averigua cualquier cosa que pudiera saber, lo que sea. Mientras tanto, Starfire, Cyborg y Supergirl. Necesito que vayan al centro, en donde se encontraba el Templo de Trigon.

\- ¿El qué? – Soltó Supergirl, igual o quizás más perdida que durante la larga y extenuante conversación que habían estado teniendo antes de que esos seis sujetos llegaran a atacarlos.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros te guiamos, y te explicamos todo de paso. – Le comentó Cyborg, y Kara soltó un silencioso pero aliviador _“al fin”_. – ¿Pero enserio crees que puedan estar ahí? ¿No será demasiado obvio?

\- Es poco probable, pero no tenemos otro sitio en el cuál comenzar a buscar. Si los encuentran, procuren no enfrentarlos de frente, y comuníquense con nosotros.

Aún no terminaba de hablar, cuando se giró hacia la puerta de la sala, que era ya más un gran agujero por el que había atravesado el cuerpo de Supergirl luego de ser golpeada, y comenzó a andar hacia ella sin decir nada.

\- Oye, espera. – Musitó Cyborg, antes de que pusiera siquiera un pie fuera de la sala. – ¿Y tú a dónde irás?

Robin se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada. Guardó silencio unos instantes, y luego, sin voltear a verlos siquiera, les respondió…

\- Es mejor que no lo sepan.

Y con esa sencilla, y a la vez enigmática contestación, salió de la sala con paso firme.

\- - - -

Chico Bestia se fue con apuro a cumplir con su encargo. Gran parte de ello era por supuesto por su preocupación hacia Raven, y lo que esos sujetos pudieran hacerle. Pero, una parte de él, por egoísta que pudiera sonar, realmente deseaba ver de nuevo a Tammy, o a Terra, o ambas… Cyborg tenía razón, eso era confuso. Pero fuera quien fuera, quería verla, saber que estaba bien, saber que aún lo recordaba, y que lo ocurrido en el interior de esa asfixiante esfera de piedra y acero, había sido enserio.

Sí, en efecto no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para estar pensando en esas cosas. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo?, ¿cómo evitar pensar en ello luego de todo el tiempo que espero con volver a ver a Terra?, a la verdadera, no a Tammy Hawk, no a la parte malvada que los había atacado, o siquiera aquella chica que había sido controlada y manipulada por Slade; sino la real, la que conoció en un inicio, la que se volvió parte de su equipo, de la que él se había enamorado…

Pero su prioridad debía de ser averiguar lo que pudiera sobre el tal Jared y sus hermanos. Ya habría oportunidad de lo demás, estaba seguro. Debía enfocarse en su misión, y dejar lo otro para después.

Esperaba realmente poder lograrlo.

Quería ser lo más discreto posible, por lo que entró al hospital al que habían llevado a Tammy, en forma de un pequeño ratón, y se abrió paso sin ser visto por los corredores. Qué problemático hubiera sido para el hospital si alguien viera a un ratón caminar por ahí, pero por suerte nadie lo notó. Revisó el historial de ingresos en emergencias, una vez que el libro estuviera solo, así como la copia del expediente. Al parecer la habían revisado, sin detectar ningún daño físico en ella, pero seguía en observación. Por petición de su abuela, la habían pasado a un cuarto, cuarto 204, en el segundo piso.

No había tiempo que perder.

Con la misma discreción que antes, se movió por adentro de las paredes hacia el segundo piso, y luego buscó el cuarto 204. Se hizo aún más pequeño, en forma de una mosca, penetrando al cuarto por debajo de la puerta, para luego pegarse a la pared. En efecto, recostada sobre la camilla, estaba Tammy, plácidamente dormida sobre su costado izquierdo, como si se encontrara en su propia cama. Pero no estaba sola; su abuela, o la mujer que había dicho que era su abuela, estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo una revista.

Un aire denso de preocupación rodeaba a la mujer, aunque el expediente decía que Tammy se encontraba totalmente bien.

Pensó rápido en qué hacer. No podía quedarse a esperar a que ella se fuera, si es que pensaba irse en algún momento. Tendría que dejar a un lado su discreción.

Se despegó de la pared, descendió hasta el piso, y tomó abruptamente su forma original, justo delante de la camilla. Como era de esperarse, la señora Hawk dio un brinco de la impresión, al ver en un pestañeo como se materializaba ante ella la figura de una persona, que antes no estaba ahí.

\- ¡¿Quién…?! – Exclamó asustado, parándose de su silla, aunque el inconfundible rostro del repentino visitante no tardó en volverse familiar para ella. – Oh, eres tú… El chico de los Jóvenes Titanes.

\- Lo siento, no quise asustarla. – Se disculpó Gar, apenado.

\- Descuida. Sólo me sorprendiste.

Era una manera bonita de decirlo. Debió ser más considerado, ante de que casi causarle un infarto a esa pobre mujer.

Chico Bestia se acercó con cuidado, parándose a un lado de la camilla para poder ver a su ocupante mejor. Dentro de lo que cabía, se veía bastante tranquila, como si lo de hace un par de horas no hubiera ocurrido.

De seguro sería algo difícil de entender para la mayoría, pero aunque a simple vista su rostro se veía igual que siempre, igual al de Tammy Hawk, igual al de Terra, si lo miraba con más detenimiento podía notar algo distinto. Algo había cambiado en ella, se podía percibir a simple vista, aunque estuviera dormida. ¿Sería posible que realmente haya vuelto a ser la Tera de antes?

\- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó sin apartar su mirada.

\- Mejor. Los doctores dicen que no hay nada malo con ella, al menos físicamente.

\- ¿No se ha despertado?

\- No aún, pero de seguro lo hará pronto. ¿Buscabas algo?

Chico Bestia vaciló. No era buena idea compartir con cualquiera los detalles pertenecientes a los escabrosos sucesos que lo habían llevado a ese sitio, especialmente cuándo ni siquiera él mismo los conocía en su plenitud.

\- Necesitaba hablar con ella de algo importante.

Esa sencilla respuesta pareció bastarle a la mujer, al menos en apariencia.

\- No creo que despierte pronto. – Comentó la señora Hawk, al tiempo que volvía su atención hacia la jovencita inmóvil ante ellos. – Y aunque despierte, no… creo que tenga nada que decirte…

Chico Bestia detectó algo en su tono, sobre todo para el final de sus palabras. La miró de reojo, y notó un atavismo de preocupación. ¿Era por la salud de Tammy?, pero acababa de decir que estaba bien, los registros también lo decían.

¿Qué era entonces?

\- ¿Le sucede algo? – Le cuestionó con un tono discreto, procurando no alterarla. La mujer, al parecer, se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina pregunta.

\- Sí, claro. – Respondió algo insegura, mientras se arreglaba sus cabellos con sus dedos delgados y temblorosos. – ¿Podrías quedarte con ella un minuto?

El Titán vaciló un poco. No creía que pudiera quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, y tampoco sabía cuánto tardaría en despertarse. Pero lo cierto era que, aunque debía irse, no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Quería quedarse aunque fuera un rato más, y tomaría cualquier excusa que se le ofreciera con tal de poder hacerlo.

\- Por supuesto, yo la cuido. – Le indicó con una larga sonrisa.

\- Gracias. Vuelvo enseguida.

La mujer caminó hacia la puerta, con un semblante sombrío en ella; algo realmente parecía estarla perturbando.

Cuando se fue, Chico Bestia se permitió sentarse en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba, y se quedó ahí, vigilando el sueño de la joven.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, en absoluto silencio, solamente percibiendo su respiración lenta y pausada, y contemplado su hermoso rostro, con un par de mechones rubios cayendo sobre él. Lo que Tammy había dicho, y sobre todo hecho, cuando estaban atrapados, seguía recorriéndole la cabeza. ¿Lo recordará?, ¿seguirá pensando ello? Lo que le dijo, ¿era lo que Tammy Hawk sentía?, ¿o estaba en ello involucrados también los sentimientos de Terra?

Había tantas, tantas preguntas que quería hacer, y la persona que podía responderlas no podía hacerlo, aunque estuviera justo ahí, delante de él…

O, ¿acaso sí podía…?

El rostro de Tammy, que había permanecido prácticamente inmóvil todo se rato, comenzó a mostrar ligeros rastros de vida. Unos cuantos quejidos se escaparon de su garganta, y sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza, como si estuviera sufriendo de un dolor ligero. Chico Bestia se paró de un salto y se aproximó a la camilla, agachándose para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el suyo. Los parpados de la joven comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, como si le pesaran. Sus ojos azul intenso se asomaron del otro lado, brillando con intensidad por el solo reflejo de la luz. Su mirada se quedó fija en él, aunque algo perdida y ausente.

\- ¡Tammy! – Exclamó el Titán, sin poder esconder su entusiasmo. – ¡Despertaste!

La rubia no reaccionó, no en un inicio. Se quedó un rato en la misma posición, mirándolo aunque no parecía que lo mirara realmente a él. Pero luego de unos largos segundos de espera, sus labios se separaron levemente, y de ellos brotó el sonido de su voz, que tanto deseaba escuchar.

\- ¿Chico… Bestia…?

\- ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

De nuevo siguieron unos ratos de silencio. Tammy comenzó a alzarse, apoyada en sus manos, hasta sentarse por completo en la camilla. Miró desconcertada alrededor, y el escenario no le pareció ni remotamente conocido.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En el Hospital. – Se apresuró a responderle el joven de piel verde. – Te desmayaste, pero ya estás bien, Tammy. O… ¿Terra?

La joven se estremeció un poco al escuchar cómo le llamaba de esa forma, y lentamente se giró hacia él; su mirada parecía confusa.

\- ¿Puedo volver a llamarte Terra? Digo, ¿has vuelto a ser ella? ¿Recuperaste tus recuerdos?

Tammy no dijo nada. Sólo bajó un poco su mirada, y contempló un rato sus propias manos, como si fuera la primera vez que las veía.

\- Descuida, todo está bien. Raven nos explicó lo que pasó.

\- ¿Raven? – Cuestionó con un pequeño hilo de voz. Chico Bestia, por su parte, era todo lo contrario; él hablaba con mucha seguridad y entusiasmo.

\- Todo esto fue obra de Jared, ¿verdad? Él te hizo esto, él te dividió en dos e hizo que tu parte malvada hiciera todas esas cosas, y tú no recordabas nada. Pero lo importante es que has vuelto a ser tú, y ahora todo está bien, ¿cierto?

De nuevo, no dijo nada. Seguía simplemente mirando sus manos en silencio.

\- ¿Terra…? Oye, Terra…

\- Deja de llamarme así. – Soltó de pronto con un tono duro, casi agresivo. – No soy ella… O… sí lo soy… Pero no lo soy… - Llevó de golpe sus manos a su cabeza, sujetándosela con fuerza. – ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¡¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo?! Esto no era lo que yo deseaba… No era… No era…

Rastros de lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de los extremos de sus ojos, y a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

\- Pero… Terra… ¿Qué está pasando? – Susurró el Titán, con duda. – ¿Has recobrado tus recuerdos?

\- ¡No es tan simple, Chico Bestia! – Le gritó de golpe, sin poder contenerse, tomándolo de nuevo por sorpresa. Sin embargo, pareció volverse de inmediato consciente de lo que había hecho, y se giró hacia él, con sus ojos húmedos, y mirada arrepentida. – Yo… Lo siento, no quise gritarte… pero… todo es tan… Tan confuso…

Con una mano comenzó a tallarse sus ojos, con más desesperación de la que quizás debería.

\- Lo siento, Chico Bestia. Pero la persona que estás viendo ahora… Yo… Yo no soy Tammy Hawk… Yo soy la otra Terra, a la que acabas de llamar la parte malvada…

El Titan casi saltó de la impresión tras escuchar tal afirmación.

\- ¿Qué? No, pero es imposible. Ella… desapareció.

\- No, no desaparecí. – Le respondió con un tono frío y estoico. – Sólo volví a mi verdadero cuerpo. Pero yo soy quien los atacó, quien casi mata a Starfire, quien enterró a Robin y Cyborg… La única diferencia es que ahora tengo revueltas en mi cabeza mis memorias, y las de Tammy. Lo que ambas vivimos por separado, está mezclado, y se confunden una con la otra… ¡no sé qué fue real y qué no!

De nuevo volvió a sujetarse su cabeza, y a soltar un par más de lágrimas. Chico Bestia no lo entendía del todo, pero fuera lo que fuera, se veía que todo ello era bastante confuso y doloroso para ella. Pero era natural, si es que algo en ello pudiera llamarse así. Era como si dos personas acabaran de hacerse una, por lo que había captado, y eso no sonaba para nada a algo simple.

\- Bueno, no importa cómo haya sido. – Comentó el Gar, intentando sonar mucho más seguro. – Lo importante es que han vuelto a ser una sola, ¿no? Has vuelto a ser Terra, la completa, con lo bueno y lo malo, como cualquier persona. Y no es tu culpa lo que… esa otra mitad haya hecho mientras estaba separada de ti.  

\- ¡No es así! – Exclamó con fuerza de nuevo. – No es… así…

\- ¿Qué cosa no es así? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre realmente?

Terra se volteó a otro lado, como si se sintiera avergonzada.

\- Tú no lo entenderías.

\- Pruébame, haré el intento.

\- No, no quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que lo sepas, no quiero… decirlo…

Terra se abrazó a sí misma, soltando pequeños sollozos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Chico Bestia estaba desconcertado, y no estaba seguro de qué hacer, de cómo reaccionar o qué decir. ¿Qué era lo que la perturbaba tanto? ¿Qué secreto estaba guardando que la ponía en ese estado?

¿Quería saberlo? ¿Quería saber lo que ocultaba? Gran parte de su ser le gritaba un rotundo _“¡Sí!”_ … Pero, había una pequeña parte, muy en el fondo, que intentaba sobresalir y decirle que no, que no insistiera, que no preguntara...

Pero, ¿a cuál hacerle caso? ¿Cuál sería la mejor opción? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba realmente…?

\- Dime una cosa. – Murmuró de pronto con suavidad, llamando de nuevo su atención hacia él. – ¿Es contigo con quien estuve atrapado en la esfera de roca? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ahí? ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos?

Terra dio un pequeño respingo, y un profundo sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas. Se volteó instintivamente, frotando su brazo como señal de nerviosismo.

\- Sí… lo recuerdo… – Susurró despacio, y algo dudosa. – Yo… eso… lo hizo Tammy. Pero…

Casi sin proponérselo, alzó sus dedos hacia sus labios, tocándolos un poco con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Fueron estos mismos labios los que lo hicieron…

Chico Bestia también se ruborizó y apenó. Sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir de nuevo con fuerza. Se moría de ansías de decir algo, y no dejaría que la pena le impidiera decirlo. Jamás volvería a dejar que algo tan banal como ello le impidiera expresar lo que sentía, porque ya había aprendido de mala forma que si lo hacía, podía ya no tener otra oportunidad.

\- Las cosas que dije en ese sitio, eran hacia ti, Terra; era a ti a quien le estaba hablando. Te dije que sin importar qué, aunque el mundo entero te diera la espalda, yo no lo haría. ¡Y lo dije enserio! No importa qué sea, sólo confía en mí una vez más. Yo sé que aún eres en gran parte esa chica que estuvo conmigo ahí, y sé que nos volvimos a conectar de la misma forma que lo hicimos cuando nos conocimos, o incluso más. Necesito saberlo… Necesito saber qué es lo que te pasó, y qué es lo que te está pasando ahora…

Extendió entonces su mano hacia la suya, tomándose el atrevimiento de estrecharla entre sus dedos. Éste acto obligó a que Terra lo mirara de nuevo, aunque tuviera que encontrarse frente a frente con esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, tan profundos y cautivadores que siempre le habían fascinado. Había anhelo en ellos, pero más que anhelo por saber, era anhelo por estar cerca de ella, por sentirle de nuevo real, por saber que lo que veía no era un espejismo o una ilusión más.

Terra se sentía casi hipnotizada por esos ojos. No había contemplado lo sencillo que era el mundo sin un corazón, hasta ese momento, en el que todo lo que sentía por ese chico le volvió de golpe, y con más fuerza que antes. Todo lo que la Terra anterior y Tammy vivieron, todo lo que ambas pensaban o sentían por él, se sumaba una a la otra, y no la dejaba siquiera respirar. Deseaba darle todo lo que le pedía, y más. Le daría todo, todo lo que tuviera, si supiera que con eso lo podría hacer feliz, cumplirle esa hermosa fantasía que le cruzaba por su mente… Pero sabía que si lo hacía, lo que haría más bien sería hacerla añicos.

Se soltó delicadamente de su mano, y de nuevo se volteó a otro lado, apenada.

\- Las cosas no son como tú crees, Chico Bestia. – Murmuró de nuevo con frialdad en su voz. –Sé lo que piensas, que alguien me manipuló y obligó a hacer todo lo que viste, y que no era consciente de lo que hacía. Que era como una marioneta… Pero no es cierto. Nadie me obligó a que esto pasara, nadie hizo esto en contra de mi voluntad… Yo era quien lo deseaba, desde el inicio…

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Gar, confundido. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Terra suspiró, resignada.

\- No estoy muy segura de qué era ese estado en el que entré luego de la pelea final con Slade. Es como si mis poderes me hubieran querido proteger, como si hubiera permanecido en hibernación, o en algún tipo de fase de curación. No lo sé. Sólo recuerdo que en todo ese tiempo yo… Soñaba. – Una pequeña sonrisita se asomó en sus delgados labios. – Soñaba con una vida perfecta y tranquila, dónde todo era justo como lo deseaba; tenía una familia, y no era presa de mis poderes. Nadie me perseguía, y nadie me odiaba. Y todo era tan vivido. Y un día, alguien pareció entrar a mi sueño de la nada… No tenía cuerpo, ni forma; sólo recuerdo ver fuego, sombras y cuatro ojos rojos y brillantes.

\- ¿Era Jared? – Cuestionó el Titán rápidamente, pero Terra negó con cautela.

\- No, a Jared lo conocí tiempo después. Era alguien más, no sé quién. Pero me ofreció ayudarme a liberarme, y hacer que ese mundo que soñaba se hiciera realidad. Me ofreció una vida perfecta, una vida tranquila y en paz. Me dio lo que siempre quise, Chico Bestia. Me dio una familia, una vida normal, y lo más importante: me quito mis poderes y mis malos recuerdos.

Y así fue cómo nació Tammy Hawk, o al menos eso entendía Chico Bestia; hasta se punto, todo concordaba con lo que Raven les había contado.

\- Tammy era todo lo que siempre deseé ser. Ya no hacía temblar la tierra al enojarme, ya no lastimaba a nadie, ya no perdía el control, y ya no tenía que ocultarme; podía ir a la escuela, tener amigos. Esa persona me hizo olvidar todo lo malo que me había pasado, todo lo malo que había hecho, todo lo que repudiaba de Terra y Tara Markov. Era una persona nueva, con una vida nueva. Todo fue tan hermoso. Era realmente feliz…

Su sonrisa se hizo añicos por sí sola. Lentamente sus labios se destensaron, hasta formar junto con su mirada, una expresión pesada, triste… oscura.

\- Y ahora todo eso se ha esfumado… Todos los malos recuerdos de lo que hice, han vuelto, junto con mis poderes. La gran ilusión en la que he estado viviendo estos meses, se ha roto y me ha regresado toda mi horrible realidad. Esa persona me lo había advertido, y fue muy clara al respecto. Si en alguna ocasión consciente, Tammy Hawk deseaba de nuevo ser yo o tener mis poderes de regreso como pasó esta tarde… Volveríamos irremediablemente a ser una de nuevo, y Tammy Hawk dejaría de existir… Por eso quise protegerla, encargarme de que Slade no le hiciera daño, para que así ella pudiera vivir una vida feliz y tranquila por las dos… Pero fallé.

¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Volvieron a unirse porque Tammy deseó ser Terra otra vez? Pero entonces, si fue así, lo había hecho para… protegerlo a él de la explosión. Claro, ¡ahora todo tenía sentido! Claro, sentido mágico, o como se pudiera llamar eso. Ella deseó tener el poder de protegerlos, y así es como despertó de nuevo sus habilidades. De esa forma los cubrió para que la explosión no los tocara, y por ello el hechizo se había roto.

\- Pero lo hiciste para salvarme. – Comentó de golpe el Titán, inclinándose hacia ella. – Lo hiciste para protegerme. Si no lo hubieras hecho, yo hubiera muerto, y de seguro tú también.

\- Lo sé… Pero a cambio tuve que pagar un gran precio…

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos, mismo que Chico Bestia aprovechaba para poder digerir mejor toda la información. Si toda la extensa explicación de Raven no había sido ya suficiente, más la otra que había soltado el tal Jared al invadir su casa, ahora esa nueva tenía que abrirse paso a empujones por su cabeza para poder caber.

Pero todo eso le traía a él no sólo respuestas, sino también nuevas preguntas…

\- Yo… Hay algo que aun no entiendo. Bueno, en realidad muchas cosas, pero en estos momentos una en especial. ¿Por qué Jared, o quien fuera, hizo todo eso por ti? ¿Qué ganó él con eso? ¿Qué quería de ti?

Chico Bestia notó como las manos de la rubia se apretaban con fuerza a la sabana de la camilla, tan fuerte que sus dedos se pusieron blancos.

\- ¿Terra…?

La joven respiró hondo un par de veces. Esa era precisamente la parte que no deseaba decir… La que no quería que él supiera.

\- A cambio de eso, esa persona me pidió varias cosas. La primera, era que debía de encontrar a Jared, decirle toda la verdad sobre su origen, y ayudarlo a encontrar a sus demás hermanos, y luego a cumplir con su misión.

\- ¿Cuál misión?

\- Reunirse con Raven, y… Hacer que expulsara el poder demoníaco que guardaba en su interior.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el Titán, atónito. – Espera, espera… Eso… ¿Eso te lo dijo antes… o después de concederte tu deseo?

Terra no respondió, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, pero ese silencio fue suficiente…

\- No era lo único. – Susurró, despacio. – Además, también quería que compartiera con Jared y los otros… Todo lo que sabía… de ustedes. De Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, de ti, y especialmente de Raven, todo lo que supe en el tiempo en el que estuve en su equipo como una espía, sus fortalezas y debilidades, y también sus secretos. Y también todo lo que sabía de Slade.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, un ligero rastro de duda, pero inmediatamente después prosiguió.

\- Y yo acepté… Acepté sus condiciones, cada una, a cambio de que me cumpliera mi deseo…

El Titán se apartó rápidamente de la camilla, y retrocedió un par de pasos, mirándola con completa incredulidad. Su semblante se había transformado por completo. Ya no era ni cerca el rostro comprensivo y amable de hace unos momentos. Ahora estaba lleno de asombro, o incluso se podría decir que era más horror que asombro…

\- No, no, no. – Comenzó murmurar para sí mismo, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. – No puede ser. Tú… ¡Tú nos vendiste!, ¡de nuevo!

Se giró abruptamente hacia ella, mirándola ahora ni con asombro, ni con horror: sino más bien con absoluta rabia y coraje. Terra se estremeció al sentir que él la miraba de esa forma, y como le alzaba su voz; ni siquiera en el tiempo en el que estaba con Slade, le había tocado verlo dirigirse a ella de esa forma… Era como alguien totalmente diferente, como si se hubiera transformado en alguna nueva bestia desconocida para ella.

\- No, no Chico Bestia. – Se apresuró a decir, aunque su voz se sentía insegura y quebradiza. – Te juro que yo pensé que sólo se trataba de algo contra Slade, y que sólo intentaban acercarse a Raven como sus hermanos. Jamás pensé que fuera a hacer todo esto…  ¡debes de creerme!

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! – Le respondió rotundamente. – Dices que recuerdas todo lo que hiciste siendo esa otra Terra. En ese momento debiste de haber sabido exactamente lo que querían, pero no me te importó, ¿verdad?

\- No… No es así. – Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se paró de la camilla. Pero incluso cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso frío, no le importó. – No era yo misma, tú lo dijiste. Era como si fuera mi parte malvada. No tenía consciencia, ni sentimientos…

\- ¡Esas son puras excusas! – Su grito interrumpió cualquier iniciativa que tuviera la rubia de acercársele más. – Lo único cierto es que no te importó lo que ocurriría, o lo que harían. No te importó lo que nos pasaría a nosotros, no te importó lo que le pasaría a Raven. De nuevo no te importó nada ni nadie, ¡porque la única persona que siempre te ha importado eres tú misma! No puedo creer que te he estado defendiendo ante los otros todo este tiempo… Enserio creí que habías cambiado, ¡qué estúpido he sido!

\- ¡No es así! – Repitió Terra, con sus ojos llenándose abruptamente de lágrimas. – Chico Bestia… Gar… Por favor. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? ¿Lo que me acabas de decir? ¿Que sin importar qué, tú me apoyarías, que no me darías la espalda?

Eso pareció ser un detonante para que el Titán intentara al menos tranquilizarse. Se había dejado llevar tan abruptamente por el coraje, que se le había escapado por completo de la cabeza lo que acababa de decirle justo unos minutos atrás; desde afuera, eso de seguro lo hacía ver como un mentiroso, especialmente luego de haberle insistido tanto que le dijera la verdad.

Respiró lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse un poco, pero le era realmente difícil hacerlo; era como si en el fondo no lo deseara, ni siquiera un poco.

\- Sí, lo dije, y lo dije enserio. – Susurró muy despacio. – Pero a veces me pregunto si realmente vales la pena el esfuerzo…

Terra sintió esas palabras como un filoso cuchillo contra su pecho, algo tan doloroso que la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma y luego caer de rodillas al piso, como si sus piernas le hubieran dejado de funcionar.

\- No me digas eso, Chico Bestia, por favor. – Masculló entre sollozos, mientras miraba al suelo debajo de ella. – Lo soportaría de cualquiera, pero no de ti. Por favor… ¡tienes que entenderme! Yo sólo quería olvidar todo lo malo que había hecho… Yo sólo quería vivir en paz, tranquila, quería ya no lidiar con esta maldición. Yo sólo quería empezar de nuevo, ¡quería ser feliz por primera vez en mi vida! ¡Eso no es algo malo!

\- Eso se llama huir. – Fue la respuesta directa y sin rodeos del Titán. Terra alzó su mirada débilmente hacia él, notando como la miraba desde arriba, con una expresión más suave, pero no por ello ausente de enojo. – Y es lo único que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Huiste de tu reino, huiste de tu familia, huiste de cada ciudad donde causabas un problema, huiste de nosotros cuando nos enteramos de que no podías controlar tus poderes, y huiste al final para no enfrentar de frente las consecuencias lo que habías hecho, primero escondiéndote debajo de una piel de piedra y luego como Tammy Hawk. Huir es todo lo que has hecho en tu vida. Huir es sencillo para ti, quedarse es difícil porque debes afrontar culpas y dar la cara por tus actos. Y una vez más tus actos egoístas han afectado a los que intentan ser tus amigos.

\- Chico… Bestia…

No tenía nada para defenderse, nada más que pudiera decirle. Sus palabras eran intensas, dolorosas e incluso algo crueles… Pero eran ciertas, todas y cada una de ellas.

El Titán se le aproximó, hasta colocarse justo frente a ella y agacharse hasta estar a su altura. Terra apenas y lograba mirarlo, pero no más allá de su barbilla o su nariz; sabía que mirar de nuevo sus ojos sinceros, pero llenos de odio, sería demasiado para ella, algo completamente insoportable.

\- Si realmente estás arrepentida, deja de huir, y ayúdanos; ayúdame a salvar a Raven. – Murmuró el Joven Titán con firmeza. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Terra, aunque no demasiado. – Esos sujetos se la llevaron y no sé qué piensan hacer con ella, y es en parte por tu culpa, y lo sabes. Raven jamás huyó de nada, ni siquiera de su destino. Siempre lo enfrentó de frente y con fuerza. Así que si sabes algo de ellos, en dónde están, en dónde podemos encontrarlos, dímelo, por favor. – Extendió de nuevo su mano hacia ella, estrechando la suya con suavidad. – Dame un motivo para intentar siquiera volver a confiar en ti.

Terra parecía aturdida, incapaz de entender por completo lo que le decía. Volvió a agachar su rostro; parecía avergonzada. ¿Sabía realmente algo? ¿Le ayudaría? Chico Bestia no sabía qué pensar.

¿Qué pasaba exactamente por su mente en esos momentos?

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y ambos reaccionaron abruptamente virándose hacia ella. La Señora Hawk se encontraba de vuelta, sujetando un vaso de café en una mano, y una bolsa de la tienda con bocadillos en la otra. El verlos a los dos en el suelo, hubiera sido una escena bastante extraña, pero estaba más interesada en el hecho de ver a la joven ojiazul fuera de la camilla.

\- ¡Tammy! – Exclamó con fuerza, con más asombro que alegría. – Despertaste…

Terra igualmente pareció realmente sorprendida de verla.

\- ¿A… buela…?

Se hizo entonces un profundo y casi incómodo silencio, por unos escasos instantes en los que la rubia y la mujer mayor, simplemente se miraban la una a la otra sin pestañear siquiera. La señora Hawk fue la primera en reaccionar. Sonrió casi forzada, y entonces terminó de ingresar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Chico Bestia miraba todo esto, extrañado. No era precisamente la reacción que esperaría.

\- Qué alegría que estés bien. – Comentó con un sobrio entusiasmo, al tiempo que se le aproximaba con cautela. Sin embargo, cuando estaba ya a menos de un metro de ella, Terra retrocedió instintivamente un paso. No parecía que tuviera miedo o algo parecido, sino simplemente… Parecía muy, muy confundida.

\- Abuela… ¿Acaso tú…? – Susurró en voz baja, pero no fue capaz de completar su pregunta.

La Señora Hawk notó en ese momento que los ojos de Terra se veían rojizos, y aún tenían rastros de lágrimas en ellos.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – Cuestionó  preocupada, y de inmediato se viró hacia Chico Bestia. – ¿Qué le hiciste?

El joven verde se estremeció, incomodo al sentir la mirada acusadora de la mujer en él. Aunque bueno, en parte tenía razón en voltearlo a ver; él había sido en efecto quien la había hecho llorar.

\- Yo… Yo sólo…

\- Nada, nada, él no me hizo nada. – Se apresuró Terra a intervenir, interponiéndose entre la mujer y el Titán. – Chico Bestia, ¿puedes darme un minuto?

Volteó sobre su hombro a verlo, y podía deducir por su propia mirada que no era del todo una petición.

Gar miró con detenimiento a Terra, y luego a esa otra mujer. ¿Qué era lo que les ocurría a ambas?, ninguna actuaba de manera normal. Fuera lo que fuera, al parecer Terra no quería que lo escuchara. Dudoso, acató la solicitud, y avanzó hacia la puerta, para salir y esperar en el pasillo. Ya en ese momento, sería inútil seguir intentando ser discreto.

Terra permaneció con su atención fija en la puerta, incluso un rato después de que Chico Bestia salió. Quizás tenía sus reservas de voltear a ver de nuevo a su abuela… de lo que podría pasar si lo hacía. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que ella se aproximaba a la mesa estacionada a un lado de la camilla, y dejaba la bolsa con bocadillos sobre ésta.

\- Me preocupé tanto por ti, querida. – Comenzó a decir, dándole la espalda; Terra la miraba de reojo, en silencio. – Esta ciudad se está volviendo enserio demasiado peligrosa cada día. Nunca falta algún loco haciendo desastres a diestra y siniestra. ¿Tienes hambre? Traje algunas cosas. Pero nada de esto parece muy sano.

Terra echó un vistazo rápido a los bocadillos. Sí tenía un poco de hambre, pero eso era lo último que le cruzaba por la cabeza en esos momentos.

Volteó a ver al fin por completo a la mujer de cabello blanco. Ella seguía dándole la espalda, concentrándose en cualquier cosa que pudiera, que no ameritara mirarla. Se volvió claro en ese momento para la antigua Titán, que ella también lo quería evitar… Tampoco quería mirarla fijamente o por mucho tiempo.

El rostro de la joven se endureció.

\- Abuela. – Comentó con firmeza, intentando llamar su atención, pero ella siguió sin mirarle. – ¿Tú… aún me recuerdas? ¿Aún sabes… quién soy?

No hubo reacción inmediata ante su pregunta.

La Señora Hawk avanzó con pasos cuidadosos hacia la ventana, y corrió la cortina hacia un lado para asomarse al exterior. El sol ya estaba a punto de meterse por completo.

\- En verdad, esta ciudad se ha vuelto un infierno. – Susurró despacio, como una pequeña maldición. – En cuanto llegue tu abuelo, le diré que tenemos que irnos de aquí; a otro sitio, a cualquiera que sea más seguro. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir, Tammy? Sería… Agradable viajar… Cómo cuando tenías ocho años, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Cuándo viajamos por el país, nosotros, tus padres y tú…?

Su tono aparentaba ser tranquilo e incluso algo frío. Sin embargo, no era muy difícil detectar la melancolía que se ocultaba tras él. Terra se le quedó viendo con detenimiento: su cabello canoso que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, su espalda delgada, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, de apariencia tan frágil. Le pareció notar que temblaba; un poco, pero aun así apreciable.

Todo se volvió bastante claro en ese momento.

La joven rubia sonrió, y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, dejando que las palabras que la mujer acababa de pronunciar trajeran cientos de imágenes a su cabeza y fluyeran una tras otra, como el adelanto de una película.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. – Respondió con sutileza. – Fue el viaje en que me compraste aquel caballo de felpa el Arizona, y cuando te subiste conmigo a aquel juego mecánico en San Antonio, aunque le tenías tanto miedo. Y cuando probé esa salchicha en New York que era más larga que me cabeza. Fue… Divertido.

Calló unos momentos, y la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro, se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

\- Pero no son más que mentiras. – Exclamó con rotunda pesadez. – Lo cierto es que a los ocho años, yo ni siquiera había llegado a este país todavía. Me recuerdas, eso lo puedo ver. Pero… al mismo tiempo, recuerdas que tu hijo y su esposa nunca tuvieron una hija llamada Tammy. ¿O no?

La miró, en busca de alguna reacción. Pero ella no dijo ni hizo nada; permaneció de pie frente a la ventana, contemplando el horizonte.

\- Ambas memorias están revueltas en tu mente, al igual que las mías. – Continuó. – El abuelo de seguro también se encuentra en la misma situación, ¿verdad? Sarah y Mary comenzarán a vivirlo también, pero ellas quizás tarden un poco de tiempo en darse cuenta de los huecos, de las cosas que no concuerdan, de los recuerdos que parecen confusos. Pero no hay confusión en esto. Tú sabes que no soy tu nieta…

La Señora Hawk se giró abruptamente hacia ella, y Terra notó una expresión que jamás le había visto, ni es sus recuerdos reales, ni en los creados. Se veía tensa, dura, sebera, como si estuviera realmente, pero realmente, furiosa. Sus labios se apretaban, y sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos, como si desearan soltarse a llorar, pero ella usara al mismo tiempo toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo.

\- No sé cómo pasó esto, y no me importa saberlo. – Pronunció de pronto, sonando casi como si fuera un regaño. – Para mí todo esto fue y es bastante real. Tú eres mi nieta, y nada, ni nadie, ¡me hará pensar lo contrario!

Terra se sintió aturdida; no esperaba esa reacción de parte de la mujer, ni que le fuera a decir eso. ¿Era enserio lo que decía? ¿Realmente se sentía de esa forma?, ¿o se encontraba quizás en algún tipo de negación? ¿No deseaba aceptar la realidad que se cernía ante ella, por encima de la mentira que era mucho más digerible?

No podía culparla de sentirse así. Después de todo, ella misma compartía ese mismo sentimiento exacto…

De nuevo volvió a sonreír, aunque su abuela la seguía mirando con la misma severidad.

\- Quisiera tanto poder decir lo mismo. Quisiera también simplemente cerrar los ojos, ignorar todo esto, y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguir siendo sólo Tammy Hawk, y tu nieta… Pero no puedo hacerlo. Chico Bestia tiene razón, no puedo continuar huyendo cada vez que se me presenta algo que no deseo.

Avanzó entonces hacia la camilla, o más bien hacia un costado de ella, en donde estaban colocados sus zapatos y sus medias. Ante la mirada incrédula de la señora Hawk, se sentó en la silla más cercana, y comenzó a arreglarse.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Exclamó la mujer, casi alarmada al ver lo que hacía. – No vas a ir a ninguna parte. ¡Detente en este momento! ¡Te lo ordeno, Tammy!

Terra escuchaba los gritos casi desesperados de su supuesta abuela. Le pareció tan extraño escucharla hablarle de esa forma; eso era algo más que no se encontraba en ninguna de sus memorias, algo que no encajaba del todo en su personalidad.

Le dolía escucharla, y saber que la estaba lastimando. Toda esa situación debía de ser demasiado difícil de procesar, demasiado confusa para ser digerida. Y lo peor era que no era más que una simple víctima de todo ello. Todo era su culpa. Ella había pedido el deseo, ella había aceptado el trato, y arrastrado a personas inocentes en su locura. Y ahora sus decisiones, los haría arrastrarse por este torbellino confuso y sin sentido.

Pero no dejaría que sus actos siguieran hiriendo a los otros, nunca más.

Una vez que ya tuvo sus zapatos puestos, se paró de la silla, y comenzó a avanzar en silencio a la puerta. La Señora Hawk hizo el ligero ademán de querer detenerla, pero no lo hizo, como si tuviera miedo de tocarla. Terra se detuvo a un par de metros de la puerta, y volteó a verla por última vez, sonriéndole de nuevo de forma cándida, como muchas veces lo había hecho antes… Aunque no tantas como ambas creían recordar.

\- Quiero que sepas, que este tiempo que pase a su lado, ha sido el más feliz que he vivido en toda mi vida. Si hay algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré, será de haber sido su nieta, aunque haya sido sólo una ilusión momentánea. Díselo al abuelo por mí cuando lo veas, por favor.

Esas lágrimas que había intentado reprimir todo ese rato, ya no pudieron ocultarse por más tiempo, y terminaron por desbordarse por las mejillas de la mujer. No dijo nada, sin embargo. ¿Qué podía decir ante algo como eso?

Terra recorrió la distancia que le faltaba hacia la puerta, y salió por ella.

Temía que al salir del cuarto, ya no viera a Chico Bestia. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba aún, de pie contra la pared, justo frente a la puerta, aguardando. Terra miró a un lado, respiró hondo, como si quisiera tomar fuerzas, y entonces lo volteó a ver, procurando mantener lo más posible la mirada del Titán.

\- Sé en dónde pueden estar Jared y los otros. – Le indicó con firmeza, sorprendiendo un poco al joven de piel verde.

\- - - -

No había absolutamente nada que le pudiera indicar que lo que estaba por hacer era buena idea; el sólo hecho de no querer, por ningún motivo, decirle a sus amigos al respecto, debía haberle sido suficiente indicador de ello. ¿En verdad estaba tan desesperado?, ¿en verdad no había ninguna otra alternativa? Por más que en todo el camino intentó detenerse y pensar en si había alguna otra opción más viable, algo más que no había visto, simplemente no se le ocurría nada. Su mente estaba tan revuelta en tantas cosas, y su objetividad tan comprometida, que si acaso había un mejor camino, en ese momento le era totalmente nubloso notarlo.

Cuando trabajaba con Batman, muy seguido hacían ese tipo de cosas. Podrían ser héroes, combatientes del crimen, pero en ocasiones hasta Batman aceptaba que había que doblar un poco las leyes para cumplir algunas misiones; claro, si éstas realmente lo ameritaban. ¿Ese era el caso en esos momentos? ¿Eso ameritaba realmente hackear un sistema de seguridad, entrar a escondidas a los amparos de la Policía de Jump City, burlar a los guardias, y modificar los videos de vigilancia para poder pasar desapercibido? ¿Y todo para llegar hasta la celda de… él?

¿Entendía realmente en lo que se estaba metiendo? ¿Estaba consciente de lo que podría ocurrir?

El último tramo fue quizás el más difícil. Avanzar entre las sombras, por ese solitario corredor, diciéndose a sí mismo que si acaso deseaba dar la vuelta, esa era su última oportunidad. Pero no se detuvo. Siguió adelante, paso a paso, hasta llegar justo frente a la celda pequeña y cuadrada, de barrotes gruesos, y ni una sola ventana.

A pesar de la oscuridad, logró verlo sin problema, recostado sobre la camilla de su nuevo aposento, transmitiendo notoria tranquilidad pese a su situación. Aún llevaba lo que le quedaba de su armadura, lo cual no le extraño, pues no llevaba mucho más de una hora encerrado, por lo que era posible que aún ni siquiera se hubieran decido por cuáles cargos imputarle. Al principio se mostró indiferente, como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Pero él lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que quizás había percibido sus pasos acercándose desde varios metros atrás.

Luego de dejarlo algunos segundos en suspenso, el criminal se sentó en la camilla, se puso de pie, y se acercó con cautela a los barrotes, para que la luz de la lámpara colgante del pasillo le alumbrara su rostro.

\- Te estaba esperando, Robin. – Murmuró el hombre de cabello blanco y barba de candado, sonriendo con satisfacción al tiempo que lo miraba por su único ojo bueno. – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Robin lo analizó atentamente. Con todo el ajetreo de Raven, Terra y la explosión, lo último que tenía en su mente entonces era preocuparse por él. Pero ahora estaban ahí, solos los dos y nadie más. Al fin estaba cara a cara de nuevo con Slade Wilson, el verdadero.

Se sentía tan raro al fin ver su rostro directamente. Durante su investigación, tras su aparentemente muerte de la que él no estaba tan convencido, había seguido su rastro hasta llegar a la pista más prometedora de su identidad. Dicha pista, venía acompañada de una fotografía, que a pesar de haber sido de años atrás, era totalmente idéntica a la persona que tenía delante de él.

Llegó a pensar que sin su máscara, ese individuó terminaría siendo mucho menos  intimidante, y que su presencia no sería tan penetrante. Pero no había acertado del todo. Aún con su rostro expuesto, o con su brazo enyesado y colgando de su cuello para evitar que se moviera, Slade seguía transmitiendo un aire denso, asfixiante, prepotente, y que fácilmente podría subyugar la voluntad de alguien de carácter frágil. Pero él no era uno de ellos.

\- ¿Me esperabas? – Respondió el Titán, sereno.

La sonrisa de Slade se hizo aún más amplia.

\- Sabía que todo eso no sería el final de esta historia. Cuando descubrí que Tammy y Terra eran la misma persona, mis suposiciones sobre cómo era posible estaban más que inclinadas hacia la magia. Pero luego de ver a Raven esta tarde, puedo deducir que no es cualquier magia.

Slade inclinó su cuerpo al frente, hasta pegar su frente contra los barrotes.

\- Estamos hablando del a magia de Trigon, ¿verdad?

Robin aguardó en silencio. No le sorprendía escuchar que su eterno enemigo, hubiera obtenido tales conclusiones con tan poca información. Estaba convencido que de hecho, sabía más de lo que aparentaba, y eso jugaría en parte a su favor, ya que serían menos cosas que explicar, y ciertamente tenía prisa.

\- Al parecer la otra Terra fue creada por hermanos de Raven, hijos de Trigon al igual que ella. ¿Sabías tú de ellos?

Robin detectó un ligero rastro de sorpresa, apenas apreciable en su rostro al mencionar a los supuestos hermanos de Raven, pero no era tanto como el que se esperaría.

\- ¿Otros hijos de Trigon, dices? ¿Por qué habría yo de saber de eso?

\- No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. – Murmuró con seriedad, tomando uno de los barrotes con su mano derecha. – Ellos mandaron a Terra para matarte, y parecían tener mucho interés en ello, y no creo que haya sido sólo para que ella se vengara de ti, o porque hubieras traicionado a Trigon. Querían silenciarte por algo, ¿no es cierto? En el tiempo que estuviste trabajando para él, Trigon te dijo o averiguaste algo que ellos no querían que compartieras con nosotros. ¿Estoy equivocado?

Slade permaneció tranquilo, pero ya no sonreía. Parecía estar más pensativo. No tenía que decirlo; Robin se daba cuenta de que sus palabras habían hecho trabajar a su memoria a toda su capacidad. Cada segundo que el villano se quedaba en silencio, Robin se convencía más a sí mismo de que su afirmación era más que acertada.

\- Es probable. – Respondió el hombre de parche, retrocediendo un poco. – Trigon me subestimó demasiado. Pensó que por ser humano y un mortal, no tenía por qué tener cuidado conmigo. Los seres como él siempre se vuelven… descuidados con los pequeños detalles, y esos son los que más me gustan.

Slade se sentó entonces de nuevo en la camilla, y recargó su espalda contra la pared.

\- Cuéntame más, todos los detalles de lo que está pasando exactamente. – Pronunció con un tono casi burlón. Robin lo miraba, desconfiado. – Oye, necesito saber qué exactamente ocurre, para saber qué exactamente de lo que sé te puede ser útil.

Precisamente explicar cosas era en lo que menos quería perder el tiempo. Además, en manos de Slade, la información siempre había sido un arma peligrosa, y en esos momento no estaba seguro qué estaría bien decirle, y qué no.

Al final no tenía muchas otras alternativas.

Le explicó todo de manera resumida, o al menos todo lo que sabía. Sobre Jared, y como Raven se había comportado extraña desde que lo conoció, o incluso desde un poco antes. De cómo había perdido el control, aunque omitiendo las partes que lo involucraban a él o a Starfire. Lo que Raven les había explicado con respecto a Terra y Tammy Hawk, y sobre los otros cinco hermanos que habían llegado a la Torre y sus extraños poderes.

Intentó hacerlo lo más rápido posible, por lo que esperaba que esa capacidad de sacar conclusiones con poca información, le sirviera también en esa ocasión. Y por lo visto así era; Slade en ningún momento le cuestionó, o le pidió que fuera más despacio, o que le diera más información, Todo lo que le decía, parecía ser suficiente para él.

Una vez que Robin terminó, el villano sólo meditó en ello unos cuantos segundos.

\- Entiendo. – Murmuró casi indiferente. – Sí, todo tiene sentido.

De nuevo volvió a sonreír, y al Titán eso no le causó nada cercano a tranquilidad.

\- Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta: no, no sabía que Trigon tenía más hijos además de Raven, aunque tampoco me sorprende. Lo que sí sé, o puedo suponer, es lo que podrían estar tramando.

A pesar de que lo esperaba, igualmente escucharlo decir todo eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- No lo creí importante en aquel entonces, ya con Trigon derrotado, y ningún otro aliado, pero todo encaja. Y si lo que creo es cierto, no sólo sé lo que traman; también sé la forma de detenerlos.

Eso definitivamente fue mucho más de lo que Robin esperaba. ¿Hablaba enserio? Slade no era el tipo de personas que hacía afirmaciones como esa, al menos que estuviera seguro de lo que decía. Pero, ¿podría realmente ser cierto?

El villano pareció notar su escepticismo, y se volteó hacia él, sonriendo divertido por la expresión de su cara.

\- ¿Y quieres oír lo mejor? Es una forma bastante simple, en realidad.

\- ¿Cómo? – Cuestionó, incapaz de esconder su apuro.

\- No comas ansías, querido Robin. El saber esta información, no es igual de simple.

Slade volvió a levantarse de la camilla, y avanzar a los barrotes, con un porte mucho más prepotente y soberbio que antes. Se paró a unos centímetros de las estructuras de metal que los separaban, y miró a Robin desde arriba, destilando una realmente molesta superioridad.

\- Sácame de aquí y te digo lo que sé. – Comentó de pronto, a lo que Robin le respondió de inmediato, prácticamente sin pensarlo.

\- De ninguna manera.

Slade soltó una ligera carcajada.

\- ¿Arriesgarías a todo este mundo, sólo para tener la satisfacción de tenerme encerrado, Robin? Por qué sí, te estoy hablando del Fin del Mundo… Otra vez.

\- ¿Y acaso tú dejarías que eso pasara con tal de salir?

\- Tú me conoces muy bien, Robin. ¿Crees acaso que no lo haría? Además, dejémonos de actuaciones. Si viniste hasta aquí a pedir mi ayuda, es que estás desesperado. Eres listo, sabías muy bien qué te pediría a cambio, y no hubieras venido si no lo estuvieras listo para hacerlo.

Robin calló.

Era más que obvio que Slade sentía que tenía todas las cartas a su favor, y tal vez era así. Su sola presencia en ese sitio dejaba en evidencia la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, y él estaba más que dispuesto a aprovecharla a su favor.

Le hacía sentir tan molesto. Slade era el apresado, pero era él quien parecía tener las manos atadas.

\- Quizás tengas razón. – Comentó el Joven Maravilla, con algo de hastío en su tono. – Pero aun así no lo haré. Si sales de aquí, seguirás siendo un peligro para nosotros, y sobre todo para Terra.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – Comentó Slade, seguido de otra risilla. – Siempre preocupándote por los desamparados, incluso los que te apuñalan por la espalda. Bien. Lo creas o no, soy un hombre que sabe admitir cuando fue derrotado, y me siento benévolo este día. Sácame, y daré mi asunto con Terra y Jump City por concluido. Después de todo, lo único que buscaba en este sitio era un aprendiz, y creo que ya se volvió obvio de que no lo encontraré. Me iré de aquí, y es probable que incluso nunca nos volvamos a ver.

Robin parecía dudoso. ¿Era enserio esa propuesta?

\- ¿Por qué habría de creer en tu palabra?

\- No deberías. – Respondió con normalidad, encogiéndose de hombros. – Soy un villano, después de todo. Pero como dije antes, los dos sabemos que no estarías aquí si no estuvieras dispuesto ya a hacerlo. Así que… ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo, discutiendo por algo que ambos sabemos qué harás de todos modos? Debo advertirte que el tiempo apremia.

¿Cómo podría creerle una afirmación como esa? Pero daba igual. Aunque tuviera pensado irse o no de Jump City, ninguna de las dos alternativas hacía que liberar a un villano de su celda fuera correcto. ¿Qué pensaría cualquiera de sus amigos si se enteraran? ¿Qué pensaría Batman si se enterara?

¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de salvar a Raven? Era una situación difícil, sin duda. Pero no era momento de dudar; era momento de tomar decisiones.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 24**

**Notas del Autor:**

_No hay mucho qué decir. Lo sé, los últimos capítulos han sido de mucho bla, bla bla, pero es porque ya se tienen que ir cerrando todos los cabos sueltos y dar las explicaciones que faltaban. Pero ñas cosas se empiezan a mover, y hay personas que tienen que tomar decisiones. ¿Qué pasará con Raven y los Titanes? ¿Qué es lo tienen planeado los hermanos de Raven?, ¿y quién está realmente detrás de todo esto? En el siguiente capítulo se resolverán muchas de estas dudas. Así que quédense pendientes._

_Los invito como siempre a seguirme en mi página de **Facebook** para estar informados de ésta y mis demás historias, además de poder ver mis dibujos y comentarios de diferentes temas. ¡Los espero!_


	25. Capítulo 25. Los Pecadores

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 25  
** **_“Los Pecadores”_ **

Raven aguardó pacientemente, sentada en una de las bancas del gimnasio. Robin le había indicado que esperara, que no tardaba mucho; por alguna razón, sin embargo, la espera le pareció lo suficientemente larga. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Starfire y los otros se fueron a recorrer la ciudad con Supergirl, dejándolos a ambos solos en la Torre. Robin había mostrado de manera muy tajante que no se encontraba feliz por la presencia de la _kryptoniana_ , por lo que decidió seguirlo y ver de qué se trataba ese asunto exactamente.

Hace no mucho tiempo atrás, ella nunca había sido precisamente la mejor opción para hablar cuando se trataba de un problema de ese estilo, y eso ella y todos lo sabían muy bien. Por ello siempre procuraba mantenerse alejado de situaciones que pudieran ponerla en una posición como esa. Sin embargo, últimamente se había llegado a sentir un poco más cómoda al respecto. Las últimas experiencias que había vivido, sobre todo desde su pasado cumpleaños, de cierta forma la habían hecho cambiar un poco.

Pero aun teniendo en cuenta todo lo anterior, esa ocasión con Robin era especial. Realmente sintió de inmediato que debía hablar con él, qué debía saber un poco más sobre lo que fuera que le molestaba, e intentar ayudarlo de alguna forma. No fue como en otras ocasiones con sus otros amigos; ese momento fue… diferente… Fue más que una sensación de deber; realmente deseaba hacerlo.

Escuchó la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, y eso la puso en alerta; se tranquilizó, sin embargo, al ver a Robin, aproximándose a ella con pasos cautelosos, cargando en sus manos un maletín metálico.

\- ¿Recuerdas esto? – Le preguntó cuándo ya se encontraba cerca de ella. En un inicio no lo reconoció, pero al verlo ya de cerca y notar la _“R”_ amarilla en la tapa, de inmediato se le vino a la mente.

\- Tu maletín, el que Ding Dong Daddy te robó. En donde guardas…

Él asintió, y entonces se sentó en la banca a su lado. Abrió los seguros del maletín con sus dedos, y abrió la tapa superior, revelando su contenido.

\- Todas mis posesiones previas a que formáramos este equipo; algunas incluso previas a convertirme en Robin.

Raven echó un pequeño vistazo al interior del maletín. No era la primera vez que lo veía; luego de aquella casi mortal, aunque algo ridícula, carrera, él mismo se los mostró, hace sólo unos cuantos meses atrás. Fue la primera vez que compartió tan personal con ellos, incluido su verdadero nombre. Aun así, le era tan extraño ver todas esas cosas que hablaban de una persona casi extraña para ella, aunque fuera en realidad uno de sus mejores amigos. En su mayoría eran fotos, y en casi todas aparecía un niño, de cabello negro y corto, y hermosos ojos azules.

\- Batman me hubiera asesinado si esto hubiera caído en manos equivocadas, o si supiera siquiera que lo tengo.

\- Fue una suerte que pudiéramos recuperarlo, entonces.

\- La suerte poco tiene que ver con esto, la mayoría del tiempo.

Pareció buscar algo en específico entre las cosas del maletín. Revisó quizás unas cinco fotos, antes de elegir una, la cual le extendió para que pudiera verla mejor. Raven tomó con sumo cuidado la fotografía entre sus dedos, como se tratara de un artefacto tan antiguo y delicado, que el menor toque pudiera romperlo. En la imagen, se encontraban tres personas: dos chicos y una chica. Los tres se encontraban sentados uno a lado del otro en un sillón; no se alcanzaba a ver mucho del fondo, pero al parecer era la estancia de alguna casa, y al menos por el puro sillón de apariencia fina y tapiz de un rojo muy elegante, uno podría adivinar que no era una casa cualquiera.

Los tres eran jóvenes, de diez o máximo doce años. La chica, de cabellos rojos sujetos con una cola de caballos y ojos verdes, se encontraba sentada en el centro, y sonreía ampliamente y con emoción. Traía unos grandes anteojos de armazón café, una camiseta verde de mangas cortas, pantalones pescadores cafés y sandalias. El chico a su derecha, era el mismo que aparecía en casi todas las otras fotos, e igualmente sonreía, aunque de forma mucho más reservada. Traía puesto un suéter azul y pantalones negros. El chico de la izquierda, sin embargo, no sonreía. Él tenía una expresión bastante fría, y miraba hacia la cámara en un casi forzado intento de parecer indiferente. También tenía cabello negro, aunque dividido por la mitad, y ojos azules. Usaba una camiseta roja estilo deportivo, y pantalones grises. Él era quien se veía más joven de los tres, pero no por más de un par de años.

Ella sabía muy bien quién era el chico del lado derecho: era justo la misma persona que estaba sentada a su lado en estos momentos; claro, algunos años más joven y sin su casi perpetuo traje de combae. Los otros dos no los conocía, pero definitivamente el que más resaltaba era el otro chico. ¿Qué clase de niño de esa edad tenía es expresión de tan pocos amigos?

\- Ella es Bárbara. – Le informó Dick, casi como si le leyera la mente. – Es una muy buena amiga mía de Gótica.

\- ¿Ella es Batgirl? – Le preguntó ella, un poco curiosa, pero Robin dudó en responderle; su silencio, sin embargo, fue en sí suficiente respuesta. – ¿Y quién es él?

De nuevo hubo duda en su líder, pero en esa ocasión fue diferente. Incluso antes de voltear a verlo, pudo sentir la densa nube de melancolía que se había ceñido sobre él en cuánto hizo la pregunta… No, de hecho quizás ya se encontraba presente en él desde antes, pero en ese momento se había acrecentado.

\- Él era Red Robin. – Murmuró de pronto. – Se unió a nosotros un tiempo después que yo. Su nombre real era Jason.

\- ¿Era? – Recalcó Raven, algo sorprendida por la forma en la que lo había dicho.

Robin se quedó callado unos momentos. Desvío su atención hacia un lado, observando de forma perdida la pared del gimnasio.

\- Falleció. – Soltó de golpe, haciendo que a Raven se le formara un nudo en la garganta. – Ocurrió en una misión en el extranjero en la que sólo iban Batman y él. Yo no pude acompañarlos porque estaba lesionado por una misión anterior. Nos peleábamos seguido, y discutíamos por casi todo. Y era difícil no hacerlo; era un testarudo y terco cabeza dura. Pero en el fondo, era más que un compañero para mí… era como mi propio hermano, la primera persona antes de conocerlos a ustedes con quien podía ser yo mismo, y a quién podía llamar verdaderamente mi amigo. – Hubo una pequeña pausa, algo reflexiva. – Quizás debí de habérselo dicho mucho antes…  Aunque de seguro me hubiera golpeado de haberlo hecho…

Raven, se quedó callada e incapaz de reaccionar por un largo rato. En todo ese tiempo, los rodeó un abrumador silencio. No esperaba que le fuera a contar algo como eso, pero en retrospectiva debió haberlo visto venir. Ella había hecho la pregunta, y esperaba como tal una respuesta. Debió saber que posiblemente terminaría escuchando algo poco agradable…

\- Entonces, ¿es por eso que te apartaste de Batman? ¿Lo culpas acaso por lo que pasó?

Robin no respondió; siguió simplemente mirando a la pared.

\- O… ¿Te culpas a ti?

Esto último tuvo una reacción mucho más tangible en el Titán. Agachó un poco su cabeza, centrando su atención en el maletín que tenía sobre sus piernas. Ahí seguían varias fotos más, y Jason salía en algunas de ellas.

\- De haberlos acompañado, de haber podido apoyarlo, quizás podría haber hecho algo para que nada de eso ocurriera. Mi modo de trabajar luego de ello cambió. Me volví mucho más reservado, mucho más agresivo, y esto causó que tuviera problemas con Batman. Hace un rato me preguntaste si acaso lo culpaba de lo ocurrido; la respuesta es no, no lo culpo. Lo conozco, quizás mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona lo conoce. Sé que debió haber hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos. Pero… aun así no pude evitar que me molestara bastante que él pareciera estar como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguía actuando de la misma forma, concentrándose sólo en la misión, sin fijarse en nada más. Como si la muerte de Jason no le hubiera importado…

\- Estoy segura de que no fue así. Quizás el enfocarse en su trabajo como Batman era su forma de lidiar con lo sucedido.

\- Quizás. – Respondió, no del todo convencido. – Pero con el tiempo fue imposible que siguiéramos juntos. Nuestras maneras de trabajar y pensar ya no eran compatibles. Por eso me fui.

Claro, tenía mucho más sentido. Robin no era el tipo de persona que simplemente huiría por celos o por falta de reconocimiento, o por cualquier otra banalidad como esa. Algo realmente grande debió de haber ocurrido, y era precisamente eso.

\- Supergirl no debió haber dicho que te fuiste para dejar de ser la sombra de Batman. – Señaló la hechicera, ahora algo molesta al recordar la escena ocurrida en la sala un rato atrás.

\- No es su culpa. – Exclamó Robin, de inmediato. – Al irme de Gótica, quizás dije muchas cosas que no sentía, inspirado por el enojo y el resentimiento; cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento de verdad. Por eso no me extraña que ella o Batgirl piensen que me fui por esos motivos.

Raven notó mucho pesar en la voz de su compañero, un pesar particular que no recordaba haberle escuchado en todo ese largo tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. No era sorpresa que ese tema en particular lo afectar de una manera especial, diferente a muchos otros temas delicados. Pero aun así le era realmente difícil verlo de esa forma, casi vulnerable y expuesto, a pesar de que casi siempre era la imagen misma de la seguridad y la fortaleza.

Sin proponérselo, la Titán se había quedado bastante tiempo contemplando el perfil del chico maravilla. Sus facciones, o al menos aquellas que su antifaz le permitía ver, le parecieron singularmente delicadas en esos momentos. Delicadas y, por algún motivo… muy atractivas…

\- ¿Por qué decidiste contarme esto ahora? – Se escapó de sus labios de pronto sin proponerse realmente de manera consciente el decirlo. Temió un instante después que su respuesta fuera un simple _“porque tú lo preguntaste”_ , lo cual la hubiera avergonzado demasiado. Por suerte, no fue así.

\- No lo sé. – Comentó Robin, encogiéndose de hombros. – No es un tema del que suelo hablar, con nadie. Pero supongo que contigo siempre ha sido mucho más sencillo.

Ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa. De seguro su rostro habrá reflejado un pequeño atavismo de ello, aunque mínimo y escondido en las sombras que proyectaba su capucha.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le cuestionó con un tono mucho más frío del que su sentimiento real ameritaba.

\- No podría explicarlo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, mi confianza en ti y en los otros es absoluta. Pero aun así, a veces hay algunas cuestiones en las que siento que no me sentiría cómodo hablando con ellos. Pero contigo es diferente.

Robin se viró hacia ella en ese instante, e inconscientemente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado de inmediato, como si tuviera miedo de verlo a los ojos. Sentía que su rostro se calentaba, y rogaba porque su capucha lo ocultara también. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma? No tenía sentido… ¿o sí?

\- Yo siento lo mismo. – Susurró muy despacio; muy, muy despacio.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Comentó Robin, curioso. Raven negó con su cabeza, aún sin mirarlo.

\- Nada.

Sí, ella sentía lo mismo. Confiaba por completo en sus cuatro amigos, y se sentía tan tranquila y cómoda con todos ellos, como no era capaz de sentirse con ninguna persona en ese mundo, o en cualquier otro. Pero con Robin… con Robin era diferente; era especial…

Un aire frío le cubrió todo el cuerpo de golpe…

\- De todos los recuerdos posibles que me pudo haber venido a la mente en estos momentos, ¿por qué éste en especial? – Escuchó como alguien murmuraba, muy cerca de ella.

Todo a su alrededor cambió abruptamente. En un parpadeo se encontraba sentada en la banca del gimnasio de la torre, y al siguiente se encontraba parada en un espacio amplio, y totalmente negro. A dónde volteara, sólo veía oscuridad. Aun así, lograba ver sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo sin problema, como si todo éste brillara con su propia luz.

\- Ah, ya sé. – Volvió a pronunciar la misma voz de hace unos momentos, justo detrás de ella. Sin embargo, ella no volteó; en su lugar, se quedó mirando fijamente a la oscuridad delante de ella. – Es porque ahí fue el momento justo en el que me di cuenta de lo que sentía. Ya lo había supuesto o imaginado, pero no fue hasta ese momento exacto, estando los dos solos, y hablando de esa forma tan íntima, en que me di cuenta… de lo muchísimo que deseo hacerlo mío y sólo mío.

Raven no necesitaba mirar a quien le hablaba para saber su identidad; su sola voz le era más que suficiente. Pero al final lo hizo. Se giró lentamente sobre sí misma para encararla de frente, como lo había hecho tantas veces, durante tantos años. Pero esa ocasión no era como ninguna otra.

\- Tú eres la responsable de todo esto, ¿cierto? – Le recriminó con dureza en su voz. – Tú liberaste a Terra, tú atrajiste a Jared y los otros hacia mí, y les has estado diciendo exactamente qué hacer. Tú eres quien ha estado controlando todo esto desde el inicio… ¿no es así?

La única respuesta visible a sus palabras fue una sonrisa, una amplia sonrisa astuta, que hizo que lo poco visible de su rostro tomara un tono casi aterrador.

Por supuesto que Raven reconocía la voz que le había hablado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era su propia voz, después de todo…

De pie ante ella, también brillando con su propia luz entre todas esas sombras, se encontraba una réplica casi exacta de su persona, como si se viera a un espejo. La única diferencia entre esa imagen y ella, eran su capa con capucha y sus botines, ambos de color rojo sangre. Casi todo su rostro estaba cubierto de sombras, salvo su boca y mentón. Aun así, cuatro pequeños fulgores rojizos se dejaban ver en el área en el que deberían de estar sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Murmuró Raven; su tono se volvió aún más denso. – ¿Cómo es que has podido hacer todo esto a mis espaldas?

\- Te volviste descuidada, impostora. – Le respondió la Raven Roja, con su misma exacta voz, pero ella hablaba con un tono mucho más engreído y soberbio. – Creíste que podías bajar la guardia, que ya no tenías que preocuparte por mí. Pero te equivocaste.

La Raven Roja comenzó a caminar lentamente a su al redor, pero ella se quedó firme en su sitio, apenas virando un poco su cabeza para seguir sus acciones.

 - Mientras tú dormías o te distraías pensando en mi dilema emocional con Robin, yo me las arreglaba para usar la proyección astral y encargarme de mis asuntos.

\- Por eso me sentía cansada y sin energías de repente, ¿o no?

Raven recordó todas las veces en esas últimas semanas que había sentido su cuerpo cansado, y como había caído en cama para quedarse ahí por horas, a veces hasta el día siguiente sin que ese hubiera sido su plan original.

\- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes?

\- Así es el amor, supongo. – Comentó con tono de burla, estando de pie justo a su diestra, cada una mirando en una dirección contraria.

\- ¿Cómo supiste cómo liberar a Terra? ¿O de Jared y los otros? Yo no sabía nada de eso, por lo tanto tú tampoco deberías.

La Raven Roja soltó una fuerte y aguda carcajada al aire, que resonó con ímpetu en el eco de ese oscuro espacio.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees, impostora. Pero cuando mi padre pasó a través de mi cuerpo para cruzar a este mundo, todo su conocimiento, todo su saber, y todo su ser se fusionó conmigo por unos instantes. Tú olvidaste todo eso, ya que te contrajiste a ese estado debilitado y sin memorias. Y cuando volviste, eso aún seguía en ti, pero quizás inconscientemente decidiste sellarlo y hacerlo a un lado como todo lo que te molesta. Pero eso es lo divertido del asunto; todo lo que decides sellar y olvidar, no desaparece realmente. Tarde o temprano, llega a mí. Esperé el momento adecuado de hacer uso de esta información, y buscar la forma de contactar con mis hermanos para que me echaran una mano.

¿Era enserio? ¿Realmente supo desde entonces como liberar a Terra o la existencia de los otros hijos de Trigon, pero sencillamente había decidido hacer eso a un lado y olvidarlo? Por más raro que sonara, de hecho tenía bastante sentido. Había aprendido desde muy joven a suprimir cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Trigon o su influencia, pero no pensó que dicha supresión pudiera llegar a ese grado.

Fuera como fuera, no podía permitirse demostrar su asombro o incertidumbre ante ese ser; sabía que cualquier atavismo de ello, sería fácilmente aprovechado. No podía bajar la guardia, y menos en esa situación. Nunca la había visto tan poderosa, tan consciente; se sentía casi indefensa ante su presencia.

\- ¿También liberaste a Malchior? – Inquirió con fría calma. – ¿Para alterarme, acaso?

\- Un poco sí, un poco no. – Le respondió con simpleza. – Él mismo te lo dijo, ¿recuerdas? Fue tu necesidad la que lo liberó, en ambas ocasiones. Pero yo tuve que darle un pequeño empujón para ayudarlo.

Raven apretó con fuerza sus puños con sentimiento de frustración, más hacia sí misma que hacia cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con todo esto? ¿Qué piensas lograr?

\- ¿No es obvio?

La Raven Roja volvió a andar, hasta colocarse justo a sus espaldas; Raven, por su lado, mantuvo su mirada firma el frente.

\- ¡Quiero… Salir! – Gritó el ser detrás de ella con fuerza, y todo es espacio tembló con su voz. – ¡Quiero ser libre! ¡Quiero que me regreses mi cuerpo! ¡Quiero que me regreses mi vida!

\- ¿Tu vida? – Soltó la Titán, algo indiferente a su agresivo tono. – Tú no eres más que una representación de todo lo que está mal e incorrecto conmigo. Sólo eres rabia, odio, desprecio, y destrucción. ¡Tú no eres nada!

\- ¡Tú eres quien no es nada!

La voz de la Raven Roja cambió de golpe, resonando de forma grave y estridente como un trueno, volviéndose algo que difícilmente podía considerarse humano. Al virarse, hacia ella, pudo percibir como su figura también había cambiado. Se había alzado más de tres metros, como una sombra rojiza, de la que sólo se distinguían sus enormes ojos brillantes. Una larga garra se extendió hacia Raven y la tomó con fuerza entre sus dedos, alzándola del suelo para acercarla más a su rostro de forma incomprensible.

La hechicera mantuvo la calma pese al cambio tan brusco. Se quedó quieta, viendo fijamente a los enormes ojos que la observaban; era una sensación bastante familiar.

\- Tú sólo eres una máscara, una farsa creada por Azar y sus monjes. – Murmuraba esa criatura sin forma, con la misma voz grave y calcinante. – Yo soy la verdadera Raven, Hija del Gran Trigon, a la que tú has tenido encerrada por años, obligada a tener que ver el mundo a través de tus malditos ojos. Y te equivocas, impostora. No soy sólo rabia y odio; soy de hecho muchas otras cosas que has decidido olvidar. Como deseo, ambición, orgullo, alegría… amor. Todo lo que has reprimido para seguir las enseñanzas de la anciana decrepita de Azar. ¡Todo siempre en equilibrio, sin dejar que nada salga de su control!

La alzó sobre su cabeza, y luego la azotó contra el suelo. Raven se precipitó con fuerza, pero en lugar de chocar contra una superficie sólida y golpearse, sintió como si se sumergiera de cabeza a una fosa de agua negra, que le rodeó todo el cuerpo y le imposibilitaba el moverse; respirar, sin embargo, no le fue incapacitado. Comenzó a descender lentamente por esas aguas que posiblemente no tenían ningún fondo.

\- ¿Sabes?, yo no quería llegar a esto. – Escuchó la voz ya normal de la Raven Roja, su voz. La imagen de aquel ser se materializó justo frente a ella. También descendía por el agua, pero no de cabeza como ella. – Por un momento creí que una vez que te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes… O más bien de lo que yo siento por Robin, te dejarías de tonterías y te relajarías; así podríamos volver a ser una sola. – Acercó entonces sus manos hacia su rostro, tomándolo de sus mejillas. – Pero me di cuenta de que eres bastante más testaruda de lo que pensé. Pero ya no importa. Gracias a mis hermanos, pronto saldré de aquí y tendré todo lo que tú no tienes el valor de tomar… Y más…

\- De ninguna manera pienso permitirlo. – Le respondió con firme convicción, lo que provocó que de nuevo volviera a reír a tono de burla.

\- Qué tonta eres, impostora. ¿No te has dado cuenta acaso de que el control de esas decisiones… ya no es tuyo…?

Apartó lentamente las manos de su rostro, y conforme se alejaba, su imagen se iba difuminando. Pero no sólo ella; todo ese espacio negro se fue desintegrando poco a poco, hasta volver a cambiar…

El sueño terminó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su respiración se agitó un poco. Estaba despierta, lo sintió de inmediato. Sin embargo, no estaba recostada en su cama; de hecho, no estaba recostada en ningún sitio. Estaba de pie, con sus brazos alzados y atados a fuertes y gruesos grilletes, que estaban unidos a su vez a una larga cadena que se extendía hasta el techo.

\- Oh, ya despertaste, Raven. – Escuchó que le saludaba alguien al frente. Al virarse hacia él, el rosto gris y los ojos rojos de Jared la recibieron. – Bienvenida…

El sólo ver su rostro fue suficiente para hacerla rabiar; el ver que detrás de él estaban los otros cinco chicos que lo habían acompañado en su ataque a la Torre Titán, no ayudó a mejorarlo. Agitó sus brazos y muñecas con fuerza, con la clara intención de querer soltarse. Sin embargo, todo intentó fue inútil. En cuanto empezó siquiera a pensar en algún conjuro, notó como las cadenas que la aprisionaban comenzaron a cubrirse de runas que brillaban como fuego.

\- Yo no lo intentaría si fuera tú. – Señaló Jared con elocuencia. – Esos grilletes suprimirán tu magia… Al menos de momento.

Raven se tranquilizó, y las runas lo hicieran igual. No le constaba que sus palabras fueran reales, pero si estaban de verdad recibiendo instrucciones de la otra Raven, la Raven Roja, era mejor no arriesgarse.

Aprovechó para echar un vistazo alrededor. El escenario le pareció extraño. Era una cámara amplia con paredes rojas y techos altos. Todo estaba alumbrado por cientos de velas. Había amontados a los lados bancas de madera algo roída. Intentó ver sobre su hombro, y logró ver lo que parecía ser un altar. A simple vista parecía algún tipo de iglesia, pero no del tipo convencional. Había imágenes y símbolos en las paredes, y en suelo debajo de ella, que definitivamente no concordaban con ello. El más distintivo se encontraba justo en el centro del altar, en un estandarte: ese símbolo casi similar a un cinco… el mismo que vio en el departamento de Jared esa mañana… La marca de Trigon…

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Cuestionó, bastante confundida por el extraño escenario que la rodeaba.

Escuchó que Jared soltaba una pequeña risilla.

\- ¿Enserio no te parece familiar? – Comentó con tono burlón. – Debería, ¿sabes? Este sitio es muy, muy especial para ti.

Raven no comprendió a qué se refería… al menos en un inicio. Mientras más miraba todo ese espacio, mientras más pensaba en ello… más claro le fue en dónde estaba.

\- - - -

Chico Bestia contactó de inmediato a los demás Titanes para avisarles de Terra. Robin no dijo mucho, sólo que los vería en la azotea del hospital para poder hablar con más calma, ya que había conseguido nueva información que debía compartirles; no dio más detalles adicionales a eso. Cyborg y los otros secundaron a su líder, pero aprovecharon la llamada para informar que no habían encontrado nada en el antiguo Templo de Trigon; de hecho, el sitio estaba en ruinas y desierto, y no había señas de alguien se hubiera parado ahí desde hace meses.

Chico Bestia y Terra subieron a la azotea a esperar la llegada de los otros. El aire entre ambos era realmente incómodo y denso, por decir lo menos. Casi no habían cruzado palabra desde que Terra salió de esa habitación, diciéndole que tal vez conocía la ubicación de Jared y los demás. Ambos habían subido en absoluto silencio por las escaleras, y ahora se encontraban igual, de pie uno a lado del otro, aunque a una distancia más de la necesaria. Chico Bestia tenía los brazos cruzados, y miraba con seriedad hacia otro lado. Terra, por su lado, miraba en la dirección contraria; tenía su cuerpo rodeado con su brazo derecho, y de vez en cuando se frotaba su brazo izquierdo, como un pequeño tic nervioso.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que el Titán verde contactó a los otros; el crepúsculo estaba por terminar, y las estrellas adornaban el cielo sobre sus cabezas. En otras circunstancias, un paisaje como ese le hubiera parecido hermosísimo a Terra, especialmente en esa misma compañía. Pero en ese momento en particular, la vista era lo que menos le podía interesar.

\- Ya se tardaron un poco. – Señaló la rubia luego de un largo silencio. – ¿Crees que estén bien?

\- ¿Te importa, acaso? – Le respondió el Titán con tono cortante; el sólo comentario fue suficiente para que la rubia se estremeciera.

\- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

No le contestó nada más, ni la volteó a ver ni un poco.

Terra suspiró.

\- Chico Bestia, no puedes seguir comportándote así conmigo. Tú no eres así.

\- Quizás no me analizaste tan bien cómo creías.

Eso estaba comenzando a ser demasiado frustrante para la joven de Markovia.

\- Esto es muy injusto. A Tammy nunca le hablaste de esta forma.

\- Pues quizás porque nunca tuve motivo para hacerlo.

\- Supongo que no… De seguro querrías que ella fuera la que estuviera aquí contigo, ¿cierto?

Ese comentario al fin pareció causar una reacción en el joven verde. Se sobresaltó ligeramente, y entonces volteó a verla de reojo. La expresión seria y fría de su rostro permaneció inmutable, sin embargo. Terra miraba fijamente hacia el atardecer; una brisa, algo fría, agitaba ligeramente su largo cabello

\- Sigo siendo ella, ¿sabes? O más bien ella siempre fue realmente yo. Sigo siendo la chica que estuvo encerrada contigo en esa esfera, con la que prometiste que luego de salir de todo esto irías a comer algo…

Se detuvo unos momentos; algo de sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas blancas. Alzó con cautela su mano derecha, hasta tocar sus propios labios con la yema de sus dedos.

\- La misma chica que te besó por sorpresa… Y que no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho…

El Titán fue incapaz de hacer que su rostro no reflejara los fuertes sentimientos que esas palabras le provocaban. Sin embargo, su enojo al parecer podía mucho más. De inmediato se forzó a sí mismo a recobrar la compostura, y a virarse hacia otro lado, como si todo lo que acabara de pasar le fuera indiferente. Este acto causó tanto tristeza como enojo en Terra. Estaba más que dispuesta en decirle algo más, pero la oportunidad ya no se dio.

Dos siluetas se elevaron desde el frente del hospital, hasta colocarse por encima de sus cabezas, para luego descender lentamente hacia ellos. No eran en realidad dos, sino tres. Por un lado venía Starfire, y por el otro Supergirl, cargando de sus costados a Cyborg. Los tres descendieron, hasta colocar sus pies en el suelo de la terraza.

\- Ya estamos aquí. – Señaló Cyborg, una vez en posición. Su atención irremediablemente se centró en la joven rubia, y su rostro reflejaba una marcada incertidumbre, o incluso un poco de recelo. – Entonces, ¿realmente eres…?

Cyborg no era el único que la miraba de forma singular. Starfire parecía realmente asombrada, con sus ojos completamente abiertos; la posición de sus brazos indicaba cierta inseguridad defensiva. Terra suspiró una vez más; no tenía base alguna para poder culparlos por su reacción. La única que parecía algo más tranquila, aunque con marcada curiosidad en su semblante mientras la veía, era Supergirl. Pero era de esperarse, considerando que ni siquiera se conocían formalmente.

\- Sí… Soy yo, Terra. – Respondió con la mayor seguridad que le fue posible, y entonces se concentró en la Tamaraniana. – ¿Cómo te encuentras, Starfire…?

Kory pareció extrañarse al principio. Sin embargo, el aún presente dolor en su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus extremidades, al igual que la debilidad general que la abatía, le ayudaron a entender a qué se refería esa pregunta realmente.

\- Mejor, gracias por preguntar. – Le respondió como si fuera cualquier cosa; como si no hubiera sido ella quien le arrojó esa piedra gigante encima apenas el día anterior… ¿o no había sido ella?

\- A mí creo que no me conoces, aunque ya me platicaron bastante de ti. – Comentó Kara de pronto, avanzando hacia Terra con mucha más calma que sus acompañantes, los cuales parecían querer mantener su distancia. Se paró delante de ella y le extendió la mano, al tiempo que le sonrió ampliamente. – Soy Supergirl. Me dijeron que puedes controlar la tierra y el metal. Eso es asombroso.

\- Gracias… es un placer. – Respondió dudosa, estrechando su mano. – Pero creo que tú eres mucho más asombrosa… en todo sentido…

Igual que pasaba con el atardecer, en otras circunstancias conocer a Supergirl de frente hubiera sido algo extraordinario y posiblemente estaría gritando de emoción… Pero de nuevo, no podía ser así en ese momento. Al menos era agradable ver a alguien que le hablara con tanta naturalidad.

\- Entonces, ¿aún tienes los recuerdos de cuando trabajabas para esos sujetos? – Cuestionó Starfire, dando un pequeño paso al frente.

\- Sí. También los recuerdos de cuando fui Tammy; ambos están mezclados en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces sabes lo que Jared y los otros tienen planeado hacer con Raven? – Inquirió Cyborg con algo de severidad.

\- No… eso no. Mi primera instrucción fue buscarlos y reunirlos a todos. Pero luego de que lo hice, dejaron de contarme cosas. Se guardaban muchas instrucciones y datos entre ellos, y me dejaban de lado. Sólo me decían lo que tenía que hacer, y lo hacía.

\- Y sin dudarlo, al parecer. – Añadió Chico Bestia con voz hiriente.

Eso último ya fue más que suficiente para Terra. Se giró de inmediato hacia él, y le clavó una mirada que ya reflejaba más enojo que tristeza.

\- ¿Sabes qué?, ¡ya me estoy cansando de esto! – Le gritó con considerable fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a todos, incluido al joven verde. – Estoy aquí, intentando ayudar, pero tu actitud es imposible. Lo entiendo, estás enojado, y sé que es por mi culpa. ¡¿Pero quieres dejarme respirar por un segundo?!

\- ¡¿Cómo me pides que actúe normal luego de todo lo que has hecho?! – Le recriminó él a su vez, con la misma intensidad. Ambos se encararon el uno al otro, con chispas saliendo de sus ojos. Starfire, Cyborg y Supergirl, se limitar a mirar en silencio.

\- ¡No te pido que actúes normal! ¡Sólo te pido que no seas un patán!

\- ¡Es tu culpa lo que le está pasando a Raven!

\- ¡¿Y crees que necesito que me lo digas?!

Su discusión tenía potencial para extenderse, y ninguno parecía querer dar un paso hacia atrás. Por suerte, alguien intervino en el momento justo.

\- ¡Basta ustedes dos! – Escucharon resonar una voz con gran intensidad, cortando cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de sus bocas.

Los cinco se giraron al mismo tiempo. Robin se encontraba de pie en la cornisa, y los miraba a todos con dureza.

\- Cualquier problema que haya entre ambos, déjenlo para después. – Recalcó el Titán, bajándose de la cornisa dando un paso adelante, para luego acercárseles. – Raven es la que nos necesita en estos momentos. ¿Está claro?

Chico Bestia y Terra se miraron el uno al otro de reojo, y luego se voltearon a direcciones contrarias; ninguno intentó decir nada para replicar las palabras del Chico Maravilla. Era esperable que hubiera muchas emociones a flor de piel entre ambos. Robin esperaba realmente que lograran controlarlas con el bien de esa misión. Pero claro, ellos no eran los únicos con ese problema. Toda esa situación en general causaba demasiadas emociones en todos, él incluido.

Una vez que todo se calmó, Robin se tomó un momento para contemplar a Terra. Físicamente se veía exactamente igual a Tammy Hawk; incluso seguía usando su informe. Sin embargo, sí había algo distinto en ella, sobre todo en su mirada; era mucho más parecida a la _Otra Terra_. A pesar de toda la extensa explicación que Raven les había dado, aún era algo tan extraño el verla ante ella… _“completa”_. Pero en efecto era ella; con tan sólo verla, podías darte cuenta de ello.

\- Sea como haya sido, me alegra verte de vuelta, Terra. – Le comentó de pronto con un tono mucho más suave. Esto la sorprendió.

\- Gracias… Aunque creo que eres el único…

El comentario era otra piedra indirecta, o quizás algo directa, hacia Chico Bestia, pero éste no hizo nada al respecto.

Robin avanzó entonces hacia un lado, para colocarse en una posición en donde todos pudieran verlo y escucharlo.

\- Averigüe algo. – Mencionó de pronto, sin mucho rodeo. – Sé qué es lo que estos sujetos están tramando.

Todos se sobresaltaron al oírlo, y de inmediato pararon sus orejas con atención.

\- ¿Qué es? – Cuestionó Cyborg, exteriorizando lo que todos los demás pensaban.

Robin no se hizo esperar ni un poco.

\- Quieren liberar el poder de Trigon de nuevo a este mundo, pero a través de Raven.

\- ¿De Raven? – Exclamó Starfire, confundida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Añadió Chico Bestia, en el mismo estado de confusión que Starfire. – ¿No que Trigon fue derrotado?

\- Sí. Pero una parte muy poderosa de él aún vive… Dentro de Raven.

Los titanes se miraron entre ellos en silencio.

\- - - -

\- Sé lo que planean hacer. – Murmuró Raven, intentando reflejar la mayor seguridad que su penosa situación le permitía. Miraba con intensidad a los seis chicos ante ella, en especial a Jared que se encontraba hasta el frente de todos. – Pero no saben lo que están haciendo realmente. Han llegado hasta aquí siguiendo sus instrucciones, pero no pueden confiar en esa otra Raven; es tan cruel y malvada como lo era el propio Trigon. Los traicionará a la primera oportunidad, si le es necesario.

\- Vaya, alguien parece que se odia a sí misma. – Comentó Jacob, el chico de cabello azul de peinado parado, con un tono burlón.

Sus palabras no parecían tener el menor efecto en ellos. Cuando mucho, parecía causares gracia.

\- Arriba ese ánimo, Raven. – Comentó Jared, dando un paso hacia ella. – Ésta es una reunión familiar, después de todo. Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que tenías una familia tan grande.

\- ¿Familia? – Respondió ella, teniendo aún mucho coraje acumulado en su garganta. – Ustedes no son mi familia, aunque por un momento lo haya creído así.

Lanzó una mirada de recriminación directo al chico pelirrojo, quien pareció un poco extrañado por la mención.

\- Pensé que al fin había encontrado a alguien que me entendía, pero veo que es todo lo contrario.

\- Sé que estás molesta porque te oculte cosas. – Murmuró Jared, un poco apenado, aunque era difícil decir si era enserio o no. – Yo quería decírtelo desde el inicio, pero así es como tú misma me dijiste que actuara…

\- ¡Yo no te dije nada! – Intervino la Titán con ímpetu. – Yo no soy quien les ha estado diciendo todo eso. Yo no soy esa Raven roja…

\- Lo sabemos. – Añadió Jessie, sonriendo de forma soberbia. – Tú eres sólo una impostora. Nuestra verdadera hermana está encerrada ahí. Pero la liberaremos.

Raven se sintió enormemente frustrada. No serviría de nada hablarles con lógica o razón; estaban demasiado sumidos en las ideas que su otro ser les había implantado. Tenía entonces que intentar llegar a ellos de una forma más emocional. Aunque fuera una idea que aún no lograba concebir del todo, y aunque estuviera tan molesta por cómo se dio todo eso… Esos chicos eran sus hermanos. Aunque lo que los unía era Trigon, eran iguales a ella en muchos sentidos.

Iguales a ella…

Trigon no era lo único que los unía.

Un poco más calmada y centrada, volvió a mirar fijamente a Jared.

\- Aún no es tarde, Jared. – Le susurró con suavidad. – Sé que sientes que seguir por este camino es la única opción que tienen, pero no es así.

Las expresiones confiadas y tranquilas de todos se fueron apaciguando poco a poco, sobre todo la de Jared.

\- Yo elegí ser quien soy, elegí apartarme de lo que me dijeron toda mi vida que era, apartarme de lo que Trigon me hizo pensar que debía ser. Esa es la gran fortaleza que tienen los humanos: su capacidad de elegir su propio camino. Tú también la tienes Jared, todos ustedes; porque igual que yo, ustedes también son mitad humanos.

Algunos de ellos se sobresaltaron ligeramente ante tal mención, pero ninguno respondió nada. La expresión de Jared se volvió, sin embargo, abrumadoramente seria.

Raven recordó todo lo que le había contado sobre su vida… sobre su madre…

\- - - -

_\- La verdad es que… mi madre me abonó cuando aún era pequeño, y desde entonces estoy solo. No la culpo, la verdad creo que puedo entenderla un poco. Supongo que no pudo lidiar con la idea de tener al hijo de un demonio, concebido bajo ese tipo de circunstancias, y con ese fin que me dices. No la odio, pero… es extraño… Todos los recuerdos que aún tengo de ella son de momentos felices que tuvimos, y como siempre intentaba hacerla reír, y como ella me sonreía y me decía cosas como lo que te dije hace poco… Por eso, una parte de mí no entiende entonces porque ella…_

_\- Era mi madre, en efecto. Y la razón por la que no pudiste ver su rostro, es porque simplemente creo que ya ni lo recuerdo... Sólo su sonrisa... Esa sonrisa que siempre tenía, pero aun así…_

\- - - -

\- Todo lo que me contaste de tu madre no era mentira, ¿o sí? – Le cuestionó con firmeza al joven de ojos rojos; éste no le respondió. Solamente se quedó en silencio, mirándola con su intensa mirada, que mostraba algo de molestia. Raven miró entonces a los demás sobre el hombro de Jared. – Su historia es la misma, ¿cierto? Todas sus madres debieron de ser humanas, igual que la mía. La única diferencia entre ustedes y yo es que mi madre me llevó a Azarath, donde pude vivir lejos de la influencia de Trigon, y ahí pude saber lo que era la paz.

\- Sí, enseñándote a avergonzarte de lo que eres – Señaló Jared. –, a reprimir tus emociones y sentimientos, a no ser más que un tempano de hielo incapaz de sentir.

\- ¡No es así!

\- ¡Claro que lo es! – Jared alzó de golpe su voz. – Tu madre te llevó a ese sitio porque no sabía qué hacer contigo. Te temía, y te entregó a extraños para que te convirtieran en algo a lo que no tuviera que temerle.

\- ¡Mi madre me protegió!

\- ¡Te equivocas!

Jared avanzó rápidamente hacia ella, y la encaró de frente. Sus ojos casi parecían arder en llamas.

\- Lo único cierto es que tu madre se avergonzaba de tener a la hija de un demonio. ¿Acaso crees que de no haber tenido la alternativa de llevarte a Azarath, no te hubiera abandonado, cómo lo hicieron con nosotros?

Raven enmudeció; se quedó totalmente pasmada ante la idea que le acababan de exponer. No era la primera vez que llegaba a pensarlo, pero… en esa ocasión, quizás por su frágil estado emocional, ese sólo pensamiento fue una profunda y dolorosa puñalada.

\- Los humanos que tanto defiendes son así. – Continuó Jared. – Siempre le temerán a todo lo que no son capaces de entender, incluyéndote a ti. ¿Crees que eres especial porque eres una _“heroína”_ y salvas vidas?; por favor. ¿Crees que eso les importaría si supieran qué eres realmente? Incluso sin saberlo, las personas ya te miran de reojo con miedo. ¿Quién es esa chica con ese atuendo tan raro?, se preguntan. ¿Por qué su piel es tan pálida? ¿Por qué actúa tan sombría todo el tiempo? Tarde o temprano, todos te darían la espalda. Eso yo lo sé muy bien.

Raven agachó su cabeza con pesar. Se suponía que ella debía llegarles a ellos de forma emocional, pero pareciera que había sido al revés.

Pero no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos. Si había habido algún momento en su vida en que necesitaba realmente tener sus emociones bajo control, era definitivamente ese.

\- Mis amigos nunca me darán la espalda. – Señaló con firmeza, alzando de nuevo rostro. – Ya me lo han demostrado en incontables ocasiones, ¡y eso es lo que me importa! Y ellos vendrán a salvarme antes de que hagan esto, ¡ténganlo por seguro!

\- Huy, qué miedo tengo. – Comentó Jacqueline, sarcástica.

\- ¿Enserio sigues confiando en esos chicos? – Comentó Jared, algo divertido. – Vamos, Raven. ¿Crees que aún hay lugar para ti con ellos? ¿Crees que podrás volver a esa Torre y que todo será como antes luego de que tus queridos amigos han visto tu verdadero rostro? ¿Crees que podrán volver a considerarte uno de los suyos luego de ver con sus propios ojos al monstruo que escondes dentro de ti? O aún mejor, ¿crees poder seguir viendo a los ojos a ese humano una vez que sabe lo que sientes por él? ¿O que la alienígena pelirroja volverá a confiar en ti luego de lo que le hiciste, y que intentaras meterte con el chico que le gusta?

Raven se mantuvo firme e inmutable. Sin embargo, por dentro, de nuevo sus palabras le habían afectado de gravedad.

Recordaba lo sucedido en la enfermería, y todos los desastres y problemas que había provocado en la escuela Murakami. La manera en que sus amigos la miraron, y todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para detenerla… Incluso estando a punto de lastimarlos a todos de gravedad. ¿Podría realmente recobrar su confianza luego de eso? ¿Podrían realmente volver a verla como su compañera de equipo o como su amiga?

¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si sus acciones eran ya imperdonables…?

\- Tú ya no perteneces a ese grupo. – Continuó Jared luego de un rato, quizás para darle tiempo de digerirlo. – Tú eres una de nosotros, siempre lo has sido. De los que representamos todo lo malo en este mundo, y que la gente prefiere ignorar. De aquellos que les recuerda siempre a las personas que no son tan buenas como creen, ya que nos hemos convertido en sus espejos. Somos a los que miran con desprecio, para ocultar que se odian a sí mismos. Somos los olvidados, los odiados… los pecadores… Parias indeseables con las que nadie quiere convivir.

De pronto, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa mucho más amable y cándida.

\- Y encima de todo eso, somos la única familia real que tienes, con quienes no debes fingir ni esforzarte en ser algo que no eres, y puedes ser realmente libre…

Extendió su mano con la intención de tocar su mejilla, pero Raven desvió su rostro rápidamente hacia un lado para evitarla. Ese acto fue suficiente para que no siguiera insistiendo.

Jared suspiró, algo frustrado por la obstinación de su hermana.

\- Seré sincero contigo, Raven. – Murmuró, caminando de regreso con sus hermanos. Le hizo una seña con su cabeza a John, y éste caminó hacia el otro extremo de la sala, detrás de Raven; ésta no alcanzó a ver bien hacia dónde iba exactamente. – No necesitamos de tu cooperación para hacer esto, pero resultaría más sencillo si la tuviéramos. Piensa en las posibilidades. Ahora ya no tienes nada, pero cuando obtengas el poder de Padre y gobernemos el mundo, lo tendrás todo. Podrás ser una Reina, o incluso una Diosa; hacer y tener lo que quieras. Si quieres al humano, te lo podrás quedar y hacer con él o que te plazca. Todo lo que nos merecemos por nacimiento, será nuestro al fin. ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Lo que merecemos por nacimiento? – Susurró Raven con seriedad, aunque algo desconcertado. – ¿Lo que merecemos por nacimiento? ¿Eso fue lo que ella les dijo?, ¿lo que mi otro yo les prometió? Por favor… No creí que fueras tan estúpido, Jared.

Esas palabras conmocionaron a varios de ellos, pero la más afectada, por extraño que pareciera, fue Jacqueline.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Exclamó la chica de cabello castaño y corto. Dio un paso al frente, y se podía ver la intención de usar sus poderes en ella. Sin embargo, Jared la detuvo, tomándola del hombro, sin decirle nada más.

\- ¿Creen enserio que alguno de nosotros nació para algo de eso? – Prosiguió. – ¿Qué fue concebido para gobernar? No sean tontos. ¡A Trigon nunca le importamos!, ¡ninguno de nosotros! ¡Si nacimos para algo fue para ser usados y desechados por él! ¡Y el ser que están intentando liberar es justamente igual! O quizás hasta peor.

\- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó Jacqueline, estando aun sujeta por Jared. – ¡No sabes lo que dices! Todo esto está pasando por tu culpa, por qué no supiste cumplir los deseos de Padre. Tú lo traicionaste, atentaste contra tu destino, y el nuestro. Si no fuera por ti, nosotros seríamos ahora los reyes de este mundo.

\- ¿Eso piensas? – Le respondió la Titán con dureza. – ¿Y dónde estaban cuando fue la Invasión de Trigon? Yo no vi a ninguno de ustedes por aquí; ¿por qué no los llamó a gobernar a su lado? ¿Por qué prefirió recurrir a Slade antes que a ustedes?

Todos se quedaron pasmados, y se miraron entre ellos en silencio.

\- Yo les diré porque: a él no le importaban, ¡quizás ni siquiera era consciente de su existencia en ese momento! ¡Sólo los veía como errores en los que no valía la pena pensar!

\- ¡Eso es porque la única que siempre le importó eras tú! – Exclamó Jacqueline con más fuerza que antes. Se soltó entonces del agarre de Jared y se aproximó rápidamente hacia ella sin que nadie pudiera detenerla. Tomó entonces a Raven de su cabello y la jaló hacia ella; la Titán se esforzó por no reflejar en su semblante el dolor que ese acto le provocaba. – Tú creciste feliz con una madre cariñosa, y él siempre te estuvo vigilando y cuidando; mientras todos nosotros crecimos solos, sin el cuidado de nadie, en un mundo crudo que nos obligó a hacer lo que fuese para sobrevivir. ¡Pero eso sólo nos hizo más fuertes y mejores que tú!

Se notaba mucho coraje y resentimiento en su voz. Cada palabra que pronunciaba, hacía que el suelo se estremeciera, y que Raven sintiera su cuerpo un poco pesado. Gracias a las cadenas que la sujetaban, no cayó de rodillas.

Con ella sujetándola de su cabello y jalándola de esa forma, le era difícil mirarla de frente.

\- ¿Así que de eso se trata todo esto? ¿Rivalidad de hermanos? _“Tú siempre fuiste la hija favorita”_ , _“yo debí de haber sido la elegida”_ , ¿es eso?

Soltó de pronto una pequeña risilla burlona, que no hizo más que enfurecer aún más a la chica que la sujetaba.

\- Jamás hubo algo como una hermana favorita. Sólo me cuidó porque era necesaria para su liberación. Fui usada, como ustedes lo están siendo. Si eres lo suficientemente inteligente y no dejas que tus emociones te cieguen, te darás cuenta tú misma.

Los ojos de Jacqueline comenzaron a brillar de un intenso rojo, que exteriorizaba su coraje. Sin soltarla, alzó su pie izquierdo, lista para azotarlo contra el suelo…

\- Detente, Jaqueline. – Exclamó Jared con fuerza. Ella lo miró sobre su hombro unos instantes, pero luego soltó de inmediato el cabello de Raven y retrocedió.

Pese a todo, parecía que le tenían un gran respeto a Jared. ¿Sería sólo por ser el mayor, cómo él había dicho en la Torre?

\- Creo que tu posición ya está bastante clara, Raven. – Comentó el pelirrojo con algo de tristeza. Hizo un ademán con la mano, y entonces Raven comenzó a sentir que la cadena la jalaba hacia arriba, hasta que sus pies se despegaron del suelo. John había accionado un mecanismo para que la cadena comenzara a subir.

\- ¡No!, ¡detente, Jared! – Le gritó la Titán. – Aún no es tarde…

\- En eso te equivocas. – Le respondió cortantemente.

Raven fue elevada hasta unos tres metros, y ahí la dejaron colgada. Los seis comenzaron entonces a ponerse debajo de ella, entorno a una estrella de seis picos que se encontraba grabada en el suelo; cada uno se paró en una punta de la estrella.

\- Como dije, tu colaboración no es indispensable. Pero lamentablemente ahora no será una experiencia tan placentera para ti.

Los ojos de los seis comenzaron a brillar de rojo de golpe, y sus rostros tomaron esas expresiones casi inhumanas. Sus cuerpos se cubrieron de una intensa energía rojiza, que luego se extendió hasta el cuerpo de Raven, cubriéndolo también,

\- ¡¡Aaaaaah!! – Gritó la hechicera con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en el aire. Sentía miles de aguas encajándose por cada centímetro de su piel, y ráfagas de electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo de punta a punta.

Sus gritos se siguieron escuchando por un largo rato más, aunque nadie fuera de esa sala era capaz de escucharlos.

\- - - -

\- Trigon era un ser de pura energía – Comenzó a explicarles Robin, sin espera. –, creado a partir de los pensamientos negativos y los deseos egoístas. No puede materializarse de manera física por sí solo fuera de su dimensión, y por ello ocupaba un portal que se lo permitiera. Sus seguidores buscaban para eso engendrar a un hijo, un ser que naciera en este mundo y pudiera existir en él, teniendo una parte de su poder consigo; de esa forma podría abrirle el camino. Raven era ese portal, pero evidentemente no fue un proceso sencillo el obtenerlo. Es probable que se hayan ocupado siete intentos, para el fin dar con la hija adecuada, y por eso existen los demás hijos.

\- Siete hijos; ese sujeto era perseverante. – Intervino Supergirl con un tono juguetón.

\- ¿Y acaso los otros seis no tendrán también el mismo pedazo de su poder? – Añadió Cyborg con una singular seriedad; había otras preguntas que tenía en mente en realidad, pero de momento prefería guardárselas.

\- Es probable, pero el de Raven es especial. Además, tras haber abierto el portal la primera vez, su cuerpo se funcionó con Trigon por unos momentos, por lo que  es capaz de canalizar cualquier rastro de energía residual que haya quedado de él y absorberlo. Raven ha podido mantener bajo control este poder todos estos años. Pero ya lo vimos esta tarde; está comenzando a perder el control, y todo por la influencia de Jared y los otros.

Satarfire se inquietó al escuchar esas palabras. En su cabeza se hizo presente la imagen de Raven, con su piel tornándose roja, y como se comportaba casi como un animal salvaje.

\- Espera – Intervino Chico Bestia. –, pero entonces, lo que esos sujetos quieren, lo que ellos traman…

\- Es hacer que Raven liberé por completo su poder, y cualquier rastro del de Trigon que haya quedado en ella. – Añadió Terra, terminando justo lo que Chico Bestia estaba por decir.

Robin asintió.

\- Si los seis lo hacen en conjunto, lograrán estimular tanto el poder de Trigon en ella, que se liberará de nuevo, pero ahora de forma completa. Si eso pasa, Raven… No, más bien la otra Raven, la que ha vivido sellada entre sus emociones, se convertirá prácticamente en una encarnación del propio Trigon. Y una vez que suceda, es posible que Raven jamás sea capaz de suprimirla de nuevo.

\- ¿Y la Raven que conocemos, simplemente dejará de existir? – Comentó de inmediato Starfire, notándosele una gran preocupación.

\- Aún peor, se convertirá en nuestra enemiga. – Contestó Cyborg. – No hay forma de que ninguno de nosotros la derrote si eso ocurre, mucho menos si está acompañada de sus seis hermanos. Nos hicieron papilla una vez, pero si además están acompañados de Raven, y si ésta se vuelve tan poderosa como lo era Trigon… - Hizo entonces una pequeña pausa reflexiva. – Me atrevería a decir que ni la Liga de la Justicia será capaz de hacer algo.

De nuevo, todo se cubrió de silencio.

Luego de todo lo que habían visto ese día, era probable que a menor o mayor medida, alguno hubiera llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que algo como eso pudiera ocurrir. Habían visto ya varias veces lo que podía pasar si Raven perdía el control, aunque nada como lo de esa tarde. ¿Podría realmente llegar al punto de convertirse ella misma en algo tan peligroso y poderoso como el propio Trigon?

Ninguno podía decidirse por lo peor: el peligro de tener que enfrentar de nuevo a un enemigo tan poderoso, y prácticamente invencible… O el peligro de que una de sus más grandes amigas se convirtiera abruptamente en su enemiga más letal.

\- Bien, suficiente lamentaciones sobre lo que podría ser. – Se escuchó como Kara pronunciaba de golpe, dando un paso al frente; su actitud era mucho más animada que la del resto. – ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Cómo los detenemos?

\- No lo haremos. – Respondió Robin de inmediato. – La única que puede hacerlo, es la propia Raven.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Chico Bestia, sin entender tal afirmación, mas no era el único.

\- Es complicado. Se los explicaré después. Por lo pronto, tenemos que intentar llegar hasta ella lo antes posible…

\- Espera, pero hay algo que no nos has dicho. – Interrumpió Cyborg, de una forma un tanto cortante y directa. Su expresión, de hecho, se había tornado algo dura. – ¿Cómo exactamente te enteraste de todo esto, y en sólo una hora? ¿A dónde fuiste?

Todos los demás reaccionaron con sorpresa, como si Cyborg los hubiera hecho ver de golpe algo que habían omitido. Sus miradas se centraron en Robin, casi de forma acusadora. La única que no lo miraba era Terra, quien tenía su vista agachada al suelo. ¿Sería acaso que ella no necesitaba escuchar su explicación…?

Robin se quedó callado algunos segundos. Miraba con detenimiento a sus amigos de frente, pero no parecía que le fuera sencillo hacerlo.

\- No puedo decírselos, no aún…

Esa respuesta no hizo más que acrecentar la confusión de todos.

\- Robin, si hiciste algo que debamos saber… - Comentó a Cyborg a decirle, pero Robin rápidamente lo interrumpió.

\- Se los informaría de inmediato, pero no es así. Se los diré, lo prometo; pero no ahora. Lo que debemos de hacer es movernos rápido.

\- ¿Y hacia dónde exactamente? – Añadió Supergirl.

La atención de todos se viró lentamente hacia Terra. Ese era, después de todo, el propósito por el que habían ido precisamente a ese sitio en un inicio. La rubia se sintió un poco cohibida por todas sus miradas. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado, algo apenada.

\- Es más una teoría. – Explicó. – Antes de volver a Jump City, Jared me envió a una misión por mi cuenta. Tenía que encontrar la ubicación de un sitio; un templo antiguo de Trigon, construido por sus seguidores.

\- ¿El templo de Trigon? – Exclamó Cyborg. – Acabamos de estar ahí; no hay nada, el sitio está vacío.

Terra negó lentamente con su cabeza.

\- No, no el templo de aquí. Hablo del templo original, el sitio en el que Raven fue concebida.

De pronto, alzó su mirada de nuevo, y clavó sus grandes ojos azules justo en Robin.

\- El templo que está en… Ciudad Gótica…

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a todos, y no pudieron evitar mirar de nuevo a su líder con expectativa. Robin, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo e inexpresivo… Quizás demasiado tranquilo e inexpresivo.

 _“Ciudad Gótica”_ ; ese era un nombre que le provocaba bastantes sentimientos al Chico Maravilla…

Miró entonces hacia el horizonte. El ocaso había terminado, y ya era de noche.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 25**

**Notas del Autor:**

_¡Y estamos de vuelta! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que ha sido de los más importantes y reveladores, ¿no?; y eso que últimamente todos son así._

_Levante la mano quienes recordaban que dicha escena entre Raven y Robin había quedado pendiente en los primeros capítulos. Por si no lo recuerdan, el maletín de Robin en cuestión, es el mismo que aparece en el episodio **Revved Up** , por el que inicia toda la carrera. En este capítulo además, se hace mención a algunos personajes del universo de **Batman** , como **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)** y **Red Robin (Jason Todd)**. En los cómics originales, Jason es el segundo Robin, luego de Dick, y es varios años menor que éste y no se unió a la Batfamily hasta que Dick ya era **Nightwing**. Para efectos prácticos, aquí se toma como que Dick y Jason son de edad similares, y éste inició su carrera como ayudante de Batman con el nombre Red Robin (nombre que llega a tomar en los cómics por corto tiempo), trabajando al mismo tiempo que Dick era Robin, hasta que falleció._

_Ahora, también quiero mencionar, antes de alguno se emocione de más con la mención final de **Ciudad Gótica** , que no esperen la aparición de cierto héroe de orejas puntiagudas. Tengan en cuenta que estamos ya en la recta final de esta historia, y no es el mejor momento para introducir a un personaje de último momento. Pero no se preocupen, hay cosas interesantes planeadas para esto, así que queden al pendiente._

_Pero bueno, como dije, aquí se explicaron muchas cosas. Creo que ya casi no queda nada más que explicar, pero sí mucho que resolver. Todo se va armando poco a poco para llegar al final. ¿Qué es lo que más esperan? Sea lo que sea, espero que sea de su agrado y llene sus expectativas. ¡Nos vemos!_

**_Nota Adicional:_ **

_Les recuerdo que a partir de ahora, los capítulos nuevos de todas mis historias se publicaran **UNA SEMANA ANTES** en mi **Blog Personal** ; la liga la podrán encontrar en mi perfil. Los invito también a darle **"Me Gusta"** a mi **Página de Facebook** , para estar enterados de todas las novedades. ¡Gracias!_


	26. Capítulo 26. El Templo de Trigon

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 26  
** **_“El Templo de Trigon”_ **

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Robin estuvo en Gótica? ¿Tres años, quizás? Y hasta esa tarde, no había tenido plan alguno de volver a corto plazo a ese sitio, y menos bajo esas circunstancias. Pero ahí estaba, sobrevolando esa ciudad oscura y deprimente una vez más.

Muchos estarían contentos de volver a su hogar luego de tanto tiempo… Pero no él.

Era ya totalmente de noche, cuando llegaron a las intermediaciones de la ciudad a bordo del _T-Ship_ , con Terra ocupando el puesto de Raven en la nave, y Supergirl volando a su lado y a su misma velocidad. El cielo se encontraba nublado, y una neblina rodeaba los edificios más altos, y les ayudaba también a moverse de forma sigilosa y discreta por los aires.

La apariencia general de la ciudad era algo lúgubre. Había edificios altos y de apariencia cuidada, sobre todo en el centro y en las zonas comerciales. Pero también podían ver desde su posición sitios muy diferentes; barrios descuidados, en dónde ni siquiera había luz. El sólo aire se sentía incluso más pesado, y les causaba a los Titanes una sensación un tanto incomoda por el sólo hecho de estar ahí, y no precisamente relacionada con la misión que habían ido a cumplir.

\- Vaya, Ciudad Gótica realmente le hace honor a su nombre. – Comentó Chico Bestia, mientras miraba hacia abajo por la ventanilla de su puesto.

\- Y no has visto nada. – Le respondió Robin con seriedad… más que de costumbre; sus manos se encontraban firmes en el volante, y su mirada fija en el frente, como si no deseara ver nada de lo que lo rodeaba.

El líder de los Titanes no había dicho ni expresado nada en particular sobre la situación, pero no lo necesitaba; era obvio para todos que no le era nada agradable estar ahí, pero de seguro era mucho más importante para él encontrar a Raven lo antes posible.

\- Robin, ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle a ya sabes quién que estamos aquí? – Escucharon de pronto que Supergirl comentaba por su comunicador, y su voz se escuchó en el interior de la nave.

Robin volteó a ver a Kara, que volaba justo a su lado en el exterior. Ella miraba hacia lo lejos, y señalaba con su dedo a la izquierda de la nave. Robin volteó en dicha dirección, y pudo ver con claridad lo que ella miraba: una luz proyectándose en las nubes, que formaba la sombra de un murciélago, con las alas extendidas… Una figura bastante familiar para él. Todos los demás igualmente la miraron, y parecieron maravillados por la imagen.

\- No tenemos tiempo. – Comentó el chico de antifaz de manera cortante. – Además, parece que estará ocupado.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Escuchó que Cyborg cuestionaba por su lado. – No estaría mal un poco de ayuda adicional.

Robin no respondió nada; se quedó mirando al frente, con expresión dura, pero calmada.

\- De acuerdo. – Suspiró resignado el chico mitad máquina. – Después de todo, sólo es otro fin del mundo de lo que estamos hablando… Típico de cualquier semana.

El sitio al cual Terra los había guiado, era una antigua catedral, de gran tamaño, pero que se veía abandonada desde hace años. Tenía grafitis en la parte de atrás, y la fachada estaba algo erosionada por la lluvia y la falta de mantenimiento. Los vitrales estaban rotos, y tenía maleza creciendo al frente y a los lados. Se encontraba sobre una calle sin alumbrado, lo que la hacía ver aún más aterradora. Estacionaron la nave justo en el terreno a un costado, y rápidamente entraron al sitio; no fue muy difícil, ya que la puerta no tenía ningún tipo de seguro.

En el interior igualmente había algo de hierba creciendo de las hendiduras del suelo. Las bancas de madera se encontraban en dos montones, uno a cada lado. Había más grafitis en el interior, incluidos algunos pentagramas, y el altar se encontraba totalmente destruido. Había además rastros de cera de velas en el suelo, y varias partes del altar, y no eran muy antiguos. Se podía ver a simple vista que aún después de ser abandonado, ese sitio había sido punto de reunión para algún tipo de personas, que lo usaron con ningún fin agradable.

Avanzaron con cautela, mirando a su alrededor en espera de cualquier sorpresa. Terra los guio hasta el altar, donde justo en el centro de éste, en el piso, se encontraba abierto un agujero cuadrado, de tres metros por tres metros, que conducían a unas escaleras, que bajaban hasta internarse en las sombras.

\- Es aquí. – Señaló la joven rubia, parándose justo frente al agujero. – Ni siquiera se preocuparon por ocultar la entrada.

\- Quizás no crean que lo necesiten. – Añadió Cyborg.

Supergirl dio entonces un paso al frente, y usando su visión de Rayos X, inspeccionó de manera general qué había debajo. La oscuridad no le permitió verlo todo, pero había sectores alumbrados con velas, lo que le ayudó a tener una idea de lo que se trataba.

\- Hay toda una red de túneles allá abajo. – Comentó. – Parece que abarcan al menos toda esta manzana.

\- No se preocupen, yo conozco el camino. – Mencionó Terra rápidamente con optimismo.

\- Sí, eso nos debe de dar mucha seguridad. – Escucharon como Chico Bestia comentaba de pronto, sarcástico, mientras miraba a otro lado. El comentario realmente pareció sorprender, y afectar a la joven rubia.

\- Chico Bestia. – Le reprendió Robin, mirándolo con molestia. Él sencillamente bajó si mirada, pero no dio seña de querer dar alguna disculpa.

Robin se giró de nuevo hacia la entrada, y hacia las sombras que cernían en la profundidad de ésta, y activó una linterna integrada a su cinturón.

\- Andando.

Entró primero, seguido por Terra, y luego por todos los demás.

\- - - -

Raven se retorcía en el aire, con sus manos aún sujetas a la gruesa cadena. Gritaba de dolor y angustia, mientras esa luz rojiza y brillante la cubría de los pies a la cabeza. Jared y los otros continuaban en la misma posición, con sus brazos extendidos hacia ella, haciendo que su energía y la de su hermana menor entraran en completa sincronía. Llevaban ya al menos una hora en ello, y aunque desde afuera pudiera parece que no hacían ningún progreso, en realidad poco a poco iban logrando su cometido. La voluntad de su hermana era admirable, pero todo tenía un límite. El poder de Trigon que yacía en sus cuerpos, llamaba al que yacía en el de ella, y éste les estaba respondiendo. Raven no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo; ya estaba prácticamente con un pie fuera de su prisión…

Los gritos de Raven se fueron calmando poco a poco, hasta quedar completamente callada. Sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo dejó de estremecerse, y se dejó caer sin ninguna resistencia, sujeta sólo por los grilletes que la mantenían suspendida. La energía que cubría a Jared y los otros se esfumó al mismo tiempo, y uno a uno, fueron bajando los brazos. Se veían agotados, e incluso Jack cayó se sentón al suelo, con sus brazos caídos. Y John, por su parte, se apoyó en sus rodillas, intentando recobrar el aliento.

\- ¿Funcionó? – Cuestionó Jacob entre jadeos, mientras observaba con detenimiento a Raven, colgada aún sobre sus cabezas, y completamente apaciguada. La energía roja seguía cubriéndola, y brillaba como una fuerte lámpara.

\- Quizás. – Respondió Jared con seriedad, igualmente observando a Raven. – Habrá que esperar un poco más; creo que ahora todo depende de nuestra hermana… de la verdadera.

Los seis tomaron un segundo para descansar y recobrarse. Sin embargo, ese segundo al final resultó ser mucho más corto de lo que se esperaban.

Sonidos de pasos resonaron en los oídos de Jacqueline, como gotas de agua en el eco. Aunque no eran en sí sonidos; era más como sensaciones, que le causaban cosquillas en su nuca y espalda. Miró lentamente sobre su hombro, hacia la entrada abierta de la sala, tras la cual sólo se veían sombras. Siguió mirando en esa dirección por casi un minuto, antes de poder percibir con algo más de claridad qué era lo que le ocasionaba dicha incomodidad.

\- Hermano, hay intrusos en los túneles. – Informó de pronto, llamando la atención de Jared y los demás. – Creo que son los Jóvenes Titanes.

\- Oh, grandioso. – Comentó Jacob, con ironía. – ¿Cómo nos encontraron tan rápido? ¿Qué haremos ahora? Usamos demasiada energía para esto, como para gastar la que nos queda en pelear con esos sujetos.

\- Dilo por ti. – Añadió Jessie, con seguridad en su tono. – Los acabamos muy fácil la primera vez, y ahora no tienen a Raven para ayudarles.

\- No se confíen. – Les indicó Jared con solemnidad. – Ustedes vayan a entretenerlos un poco. Yo cuidaré de nuestra hermana, hasta que termine el proceso.

\- ¿Y cuánto crees que tarde? – Cuestionó John, con curiosidad.

Jared, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo responder a esa pregunta. En esos momentos ya no era capaz de escuchar en lo absoluto la voz de la verdadera Raven, como para que ella se lo indicara.

Sin mucha más espera, Jacqueline, Jacob, Jessie, John y Jack, se dirigieron de inmediato hacia los túneles. Jared, como indicó, se quedó ahí, vigilando a Raven, y aguardando; sólo quedaba eso, al parecer.

\- - - -

Los Titanes avanzaban con cuidado, pero a paso constante. El tiempo apremiaba y debían darse prisa, pero no estaban en posición de ser descuidados. Se estaban metiendo a la cueva del lobo por cuenta propia, y su último encuentro no dejaba mucho lugar a pensar que era buena idea subestimar a sus nuevos adversarios. Terra los guiaba por los túneles oscuros, alumbrados por las lámparas del cinturón de Robin, y una más integrada al cuerpo de Cyborg. Ellos dos iban al frente, y éste último además tenía su cañón sónico apuntando al frente para cualquier situación que se pudiera presentar, o más bien saltarles a la cara entre las sombras.

Los demás iban en fila, uno detrás del otro. Terra iba un paso detrás de Robin y Cyborg para guiarles el camino, aunque el tramo en el que iban seguiría derecho por un rato más. Chico Bestia iba detrás de ella, y Supergirl y Starfire cuidaban la retaguardia.

Habían permanecido en silencio por unos minutos, excepto quizás por unas cuantas indicaciones ocasionales de Terra, que casi se sentían que los hacían dar vueltas sobre sí mismos. La tensión era bastante latente entre ellos en esos momentos, y en efecto no todo era directamente relacionado a la situación actual.

Terra frecuentemente miraba sobre su hombro a Chico Bestia, que avanzaba con algo de desgano en su andar, y con su mirada más puesta en sus propios pies que en el camino. De pronto, la joven rubia poco a poco fue desacelerando el paso, hasta colocarse justo a un lado de él.

\- Garfield, necesitamos hablar. – Le murmuró despacio.

\- No me llames por ese nombre. – Le respondió cortante, mirando al lado contrario.

\- Pero cuando estábamos encerrados, tú me dijiste…

\- ¡Yo no te dije nada! ¡Se lo dije a Tammy!

Ese último comentario fue tan fuerte y poco discreto, que todos los demás lo oyeron, sin necesidad de tener súper oído. Terra se sentía ya bastante frustrada con toda esa situación.

\- Yo también soy Tammy. – Suspiró despacio. – Escucha, sé que estás molesto, y que éste no es el mejor momento para solucionarlo. Pero necesitamos saber que podremos confiar lo suficiente el uno en el otro, si vamos a tener que pelear juntos.

\- No necesito que me lo digas. Mi prioridad es rescatar a Raven, y no haré nada que estropee eso. ¿Y tú?

\- No, claro que no. – Susurró con algo de pesar. – Yo ayudé a meter a Raven en todo este embrolló, y haré lo que sea necesario para salvarla. Y de la misma forma, te prometo que… sin importar qué tenga que hacer… hallaré la forma recuperar tu confianza… otra vez…

Chico Bestia se extrañó un poco por esas palabras, pero principalmente por el tono casi melancólico con el que las habías dicho. Más que una promesa, sonaba casi como… una despedida. Antes de que pudiera responderle, e igual no estaba muy seguro qué diría, o si quería siquiera decir algo, Terra se adelantó de nuevo a su posición original, y el chico de piel verde sólo fue capaz de ver su espalda, y su larga cabellera rubia cayendo sobre ésta.

La conversación en verdad no había sido nada discreta. Aun así, Robin, Cyborg y Starfire, no parecían del todo interesados en ella, o al menos fingían no estarlo. Pero Supergirl era otra historia; ella sí había escuchado con mucho detenimiento toda la plática, palabra por palabra, y visto expresión por expresión, lo que las luces de Cyborg y Robin le permitían. Luego de que Terra volvió a su posición y de nuevo todo fue silencio, la Kryptoniana flotó un poco, separando apenas unos centímetros sus pies del suelo, y entonces dejó que Starfire avanzara lo suficiente para ponerse a su lado, y comenzar a flotar a su lado mientras caminaba.

\- Oye, aquí entre nosotras – Comenzó a susurrarle muy despacio a la pelirroja, con la clara intención de que sus palabras fueran más discretas que las de sus acompañantes. –, ¿qué pasa entre Chico Bestia y Terra? Sé que me explicaron que ella era parte de su equipo y los traicionó… pero es más que eso, ¿verdad?

Starfire miró sutilmente al frente, más específicamente a los aludidos con el comentario de Supergirl.

\- Chico Bestia y Terra fueron… muy cercanos el uno con el otro. – Comenzó a explicar, con cautela en su voz. – Creo que él se siente más lastimado que nosotros por todo lo que pasó.

\- Muy cercanos, entiendo. – Comentó la rubia, con un tono astuto; le fue bastante claro qué era lo que trataba de decir con dichas palabras. – En este sitio nunca pasa algo aburrido, ¿verdad?

Starfire no le respondió nada. Ella, aparentemente, seguía muy concentrada en otra cosa. Desde que llegó a la ciudad esa tarde, la había notado un tanto diferente a como de costumbre. Durante la pelea con Raven no fue tanto, pero una vez que las cosas se calmaron, y especialmente al llegar a la Torre, se volvió más que evidente. No radiaba la misma contagiosa alegría del día en que la conoció por primera vez, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Y no era directamente por el asunto con el que estaban lidiando, de eso estaba segura; de hecho, tenía una pequeña teoría de qué era en realidad. No había mencionado nada ya que no lo consideraba buen momento… e igual ese tampoco lo era, pero ya qué.

\- ¿Y qué pasa entre Robin, Raven y tú? – Comentó de pronto sin muchos rodeos, tomando por sorpresa a la Tamaraneana, quien la volteó a ver, sin poder decir nada. – No fingirás que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿o sí? De lo que pude llegar a captar con seguridad de toda esa larga y extensa explicación que nos dio Raven, y la llegada inesperada de sus supuestos hermanos… algo está pasando o pasó entre ella y Dick, ¿cierto?

Starfire agachó su mirada, pensativa.

\- Algo así.

\- Oh, así de serio. – Exclamó, algo preocupada por esa reacción tan melancólica. – ¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? Desde la primera vez que vine, pensé que Robin y tú eran algo.

\- Somos algo. – Se apresuró la pelirroja a responder. – Somos… amigos… sólo amigos.

\- ¿Enserio? Porque tú cara parece reflejar que apenas te vas enterando de eso.

No recibió respuesta alguna; Starfire siguió viendo al suelo, de la misa forma que antes. Supergirl sólo pudo suspirar, resignada.

\- De acuerdo, no me meteré en donde no me llaman. Pero quiero que sepas que si ocupas hablar o algo, aquí estoy. ¿De acuerdo?

Terminó sus palabras con un pequeño guiño de su ojo derecho. Starfire al fin alzó de nuevo su mirada hacia ella, y le sonrió levemente.

\- Gracias, Kara.

\- Para eso estoy.

Supergirl se adelantó de nuevo para colocarse entre Starfire y Chico Bestia, y así no perder la formación.

Starfire intentaba despejar su mente y concentrarse en la misión, como bien le había dicho a Robin que debían… pero no podía hacerlo. Esperaba que ya en el momento de la verdad, al estar frente a frente con el enemigo, pudiera enfocarse y luchar con todas sus fuerzas, como bien Chico Bestia había afirmado que haría. Si no podía hacerlo, pondría en riesgo a sus amigos, incluida la propia Raven.

\- Debemos tener cuidado, ya estamos cerca. – Indicó Terra de pronto, haciendo que todos se pusieron en alerta en su andar.

Aunque dijera que estaban cerca, el túnel se veía casi sin fin. Al frente sólo veían oscuridad, salvo pequeños fulgores de velas.

\- Terra, quiero preguntarte algo. – Escucharon que Robin comentaba, mirando a la joven rubia sobre su hombro. – ¿Conoces bien los poderes de Jared y los otros? ¿Sabes cómo funcionan? Combativos con ellos cuando se llevaron a Raven, pero nuestro desconocimiento de sus habilidades nos terminó jugando chueco. Eran bastante extraños para nosotros, y no pudimos hacerles frente como es debido.

Terra lo miró, algo extrañada por su pregunta, aunque luego volteó hacia techo, pensativa.

\- Sólo sé algunas cosas. – Respondió. – Jared no sólo controla el fuego. Su fuego de hecho se alimenta de su propia ira y de sus enemigos, o incluso la de sus propios hermanos. Mientras más ira tenga disponible, su poder se vuelve mayor.

Eso explicaba un poco cómo había logrado dejar fuera de combate a Raven en el último momento de su pelea. ¿Así que funcionaba en base a ira?, lo curioso era que las pocas veces que lo habían visto, se le veía muy tranquilo.

\- Jacqueline puede manipular la gravedad en un área determinada, ya sea disminuirla, aumentarla o anularla por completo. John, el chico de gran tamaño, puede manipular su masa a voluntad, y su piel es bastante resistente. Jack puede hacer que los movimientos de aquellos en los que pone su mirada se lentifiquen tanto, que prácticamente los deja inmóviles; pero tiene que tener su mirada fija en su objetivo para que funcione.

Concordaba con lo que habían visto esa tarde, pero ahora tenían mejor claridad de lo que habían estado enfrentando. Cyborg había llegado a suponer que el poder de esa chica de vestido negro, podía tener algo que ver con la gravedad, pero no pensó que realmente fuera posible que alguien pudiera hacer algo como eso por cuenta propia. Y era bueno confirmar que el chico que los paralizó, sólo puede hacerlo si los está mirando fijamente; ese conocimiento podía darles una ventaja.

\- ¿Qué hay de la chica rubia y rizada? – Escucharon desde atrás que Supergirl cuestionaba con interés. – ¿Ella exactamente qué es lo que hace?

De los seis, ella era quizás la que más confusión les causaba a todos, especialmente a la propia Supergirl. No todos los días se encontraba con alguien que fuera capaz de derrotarla con un sólo par de golpes, especialmente sin poder entender cómo es que lo había logrado.

\- ¿Jessie? – Contestó Terra. – Su poder es un poco confuso; yo misma no lo entiendo muy bien… Pero creo que puede de alguna forma leer o percibir todas tus inseguridades y usarlas a su favor.

\- ¿Qué? – Soltó Supergirl, confundida, aunque no era la única con dicho pensamiento.

\- Sí, por lo que he visto, toma aquello a lo que le tienes miedo, a lo que te sientas inferior, que tú sientas en el fondo que puede derrotarte, o a lo que le tienes celos o envidia… Y usa ese sentimiento en tu contra. Ella me dijo una vez que no vence a sus enemigos, sino que _“ellos se vencen a sí mismos”._

\- Espera, eso no tiene sentido. – Exclamó Kara, algo exaltada. Se elevó y flotó hasta ella, para ponerse a su lado; su expresión era casi acusadora. – Yo no me vencí a mí misma, ¡yo la vi como si fuera Superman, y como si tuviera sus mismos poderes! ¡Y me golpeó como si fuera así!

\- Bueno… Quizás fue así, porque tú sientes que no eres tan fuerte como Superman, y por lo tanto él podría derrotarte con facilidad. Y de esa forma te derrotó: usando ese sentimiento.

Supergirl se quedó muda ante esas palabras. Se le veía molesta, pero también sorprendida.

\- Entonces no es tanto que pueda imitar los poderes y la apariencia de otra persona. – Concluyó Robin. – Sólo hace que su oponente lo crea así.

\- Más o menos.

El túnel parecía irse ensanchando en un punto, hasta volverse el doble, o incluso más, de espacioso; igualmente el techo se fue haciendo cada vez más alto. Ese cambió podría quizás significar que en efecto estaban cerca del final.

\- ¿Y qué hay del otro? – Añadió Cyborg poco después. – El de pelo azul puntiagudo. Él no hizo nada durante la pelea, ¿qué poderes tiene?

\- Supongo que hablas de Jacob. Lo siento, yo tampoco lo sé. Nunca lo he visto usar alguna habilidad diferente a la que todos los demás tienen. No sé si la tenga realmente, aunque yo no bajaría la guardia igual…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron de golpe, por un fuerte estruendo que provenía de más adelante en el túnel. Todos se detuvieron en seco, y centraron su atención al frente, justo cuando las luces de Robin y Cyborg proyectaron una enorme roca dirigiéndose directo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Robin, y de inmediato todos se lanzaron hacia los lados para esquivar el ataque, a excepción de Supergirl, que en lugar de ello salió disparada al frente, destruyendo la roca con su puño para volverla cientos de pedazos.

\- Pero si son los Titanes. – Escucharon que una voz femenina pronunciaba más adelante en el eco del lugar.

Todos intentaron recuperarse lo antes posible, ante la inminente llegada del enemigo. Al principio no fueron capaces de verlos, pero luego se volvieron muy claros. Suspendidos en el aire cerca del techo, se hallaban tres figuras; tres de los hermanos de Raven: Jessie, la chica de cabellos rubios y rizados; John, el chico robusto y cabeza casi rapada; y Jack, el de complexión delgada y chaqueta de cuero. Jessie se encontraba al frente de los otros, y los miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa cargada de superioridad.

\- Y nuestra vieja amiga, Terra. – Comentó, al centrar su atención en ella. – ¿Significa esto que nos has cambiado?

Terra permaneció seria ante la mención. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, y se colocó en posición al igual que el resto.

\- Esa chica otra vez. – Comentó Supergirl, intentando reflejar seguridad en su tono, aunque lo cierto era que su presencia le causaba una gran incomodidad.

Los tres descendieron lentamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, colocándose justo entre ellos y el resto del túnel.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder. – Susurró Robin a sus compañeros. – Debemos avanzar rápido.

\- Tú sigue adelante, Robin. – Escucharon de pronto que Starfire pronunciaba, avanzando hasta colocarse delante del chico de antifaz, pero sin dirigirle la mirada ni un instante. – Tú debes llegar hasta Raven y salvarla. Sólo tú puedes…

Robin se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras, pero principalmente por la seriedad tan solemne y poco característica en ella que había usado. La Tamaraneana miraba fijamente a sus oponentes al frente, apretando sus puños con fuerza y… ¿rabia?

\- Ella tiene razón. – Secundó Cyborg, un rato después. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos tres. Que Terra te guíe hasta donde tienen a Raven.

Al ser mencionada, Terra simplemente asintió con su cabeza, mostrando de esa forma su aprobación al plan.

\- Yo los acompaño. – Intervino Chico Bestia de pronto, dando un paso al frente y tomando por sorpresa a Terra.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Le cuestionó Robin, virándose hacia él sobre su hombro.

El chico verde miró de reojo a Terra a su lado, y luego miró de nuevo al frente, decidido.

\- Alguien tiene que cuidarte las espaldas por si acaso. – Murmuró de pronto en un tono acusador, que Terra no hizo más que enfadarle incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Eres tan… - Intentó decir algo, pero prefirió mejor guardárselo. – No importa…

Robin sabía que esa situación entre Terra y Chico Bestia, tenía el potencial de causarles graves problemas. Pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para intentar remediarla. Tendría que confiar en que cómo habían dicho sólo unos minutos atrás, serían capaces de sobreponerse a ello cuando fuera el momento de la verdad… ya que dicho momento había llegado.

\- De acuerdo. – Exclamó Robin con firmeza, sacando su vara y sosteniéndola con una mano hacia atrás. – Cyborg, Starfire, Supergirl; cúbranos. Chico Bestia, Terra, ¡síganme!

Sin tener que decir más, el joven maravilla se lanzó al frente con rapidez, seguido por detrás por sus otros dos compañeros. Corrían directo hacia donde continuaba el túnel, pese a que Jessie y los otros dos lo obstruían.

\- Cómo si se lo fuéramos a permitir tan fácil. – Susurró Jessie con soberbia.

Jack dio entonces un paso al frente, y se dispuso a clavar su mirada en los tres. Robin, sin embargo, logró darse cuenta de ellos.

\- ¡Sepárense! – Indicó con fuerza, y aprovechando la anchura de esa parte del túnel, él siguió de largo, Chico Bestia se dirigió a la derecha, y Terra a la izquierda.

Jack tuvo que centrar su mirada en uno, y eligió a Robin, que era el que se dirigía directo a ellos. Cundo sus ojos, brillando de verde y miraron al chico, éste se detuvo como estatua a mitad de su camino. Sin embargo, como bien había dicho Terra, sólo fue capaz de detenerlo a él, y no a los otros dos, que intentaban sacarles la vuelta para seguir por el túnel.

Al mismo tiempo, Cyborg y Starfire comenzaron a disparar contra Jack desde su posición, forzándolo a desconcentrarse. Giró de inmediato su mirada a Cyborg unos segundos, paralizándolo, pero Starfire se elevó, casi pegada al techo, y lo atacó desde arriba. Se volvió a mirar hacia ella, ahora deteniéndola en el aire, y Cyborg fue quien le siguió disparando, y de esta forma Robin fue capaz de pasarlo y seguir a sus dos compañeros.

John rápidamente saltó hacia atrás varios metros, y su cuerpo se fue ensanchando, hasta cubrir todo el túnel con él y taparles el paso. No se detuvieron aun así. Chico Bestia tomó la forma de un gran elefante, que apenas y cabía en el lugar, y tacleó el gran cuerpo que los detenía. Éste sin embargo, pareció estirarse, pero no doblegarse. Terra intervino entones, chocando sus manos contra el suelo y haciendo que éste se abriera en dos y la mitad del cuerpo de John cayera en la abertura. Chico Bestia cambió de inmediato a la forma más pequeña de un mono, y pasó por encima de la cabeza de John; Terra y Robin le siguieron un instante después.

Jessie en todo ese momento se quedó de pie en su sitio con los brazos cruzados, mirando todo en silencio; ni siquiera pareció interesada en hacer el intento de detenerlos. Sólo miró sobre su hombro como pasaban sobre John y se perdían en el túnel.

\- Supongo que Terra les habló un poco de nuestros poderes. – Concluyó con tranquilidad, girándose lentamente al resto de los Titanes. – Pero sí creen que eso les da una ventaja sobre nosotros… están equivocados…

Los labios de Jessie formaron una mueca torcida que quizás intentaba simular una sonrisa, pero no era ni cerca una que alguno de los tres pudiera identificar como feliz o amistosa. Starfire descendió de nuevo con sus compañeros, y John y Jack igualmente intentaron recuperarse y colocarse a lado de la rubia.

\- Lo siento, hermana. – Se disculpó el chico robusto, bajando su mirada con pena.

\- No te preocupes. – Comentó Jessie, sin mutarse. – Ellos tres solos no podrán pasar a Jacqueline, y menos a Jacob. Por lo pronto, entretengamos a estos tres…

Jessie dio sólo dos pasos al frente, y eso fue suficiente para poner a los tres Titanes aún más en alerta. Intentaban disimularlo, pero lo cierto es que se sentían un tanto nerviosos, sobre todo Supergirl, quien miraba a la chica de cabello rizado con molestia en sus ojos, pero su mano derecha le temblaba ligeramente; la tomó con fuerza con la izquierda, para intentar calmarla.

\- No puedo enfrentarme de nuevo a esa chica…  - Murmuró la Kriptoniana en voz baja, sólo para sus dos compañeros.

No era ella directamente la que provocaba esa abrumadora incomodidad, sino lo que le hizo ver, y aún podría hacerle.

\- Si lo que dijo Terra es cierto, creo que ninguno puede. – Señaló Cyborg, algo pensativo. – Yo no creo tenerle envidia alguien o sentirme menos que alguna persona en específico… Pero tampoco estoy seguro si quiero averiguar si es así o no.

\- Así que también ya saben lo que puedo hacer. – Comentó Jessie, divertida al ver su incertidumbre. – ¿Están seguros de que ninguno quiere dar un paso al frente para enfrentarme? No tengan miedo. – Alzó su mano derecha en ese momento, haciéndoles con su dedo índice el ademán de que se le acercaran. – Muchas veces puede ser una experiencia muy… esclarecedora…

Los Titanes siguieron inmóviles por unos segundos más, sin responder a tales provocaciones. En ausencia de Robin, recaía en Cyborg la responsabilidad de fraguar un plan de acción. Con el chico que paraliza parecía sencillo actuar, si lo atacaba más de uno; el problema recaía en que eran tres contra tres, por lo que no contaban con la ventaja numérica suficiente para ello; si tan sólo Chico Bestia no hubiera decidido irse de esa forma…

El otro chico podría ser difícil, pero estaba seguro de que Supergirl con sus poderes, podría arreglárselas contra él. Pero esta chica rubia era otra historia totalmente diferente…

De pronto, para sorpresa del chico mitad máquina, Starfire volvió a dar un paso al frente por su cuenta.

 - Yo lo haré. – Murmuró en voz baja, mirando a los otros dos por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

\- Starfire, ¿estás segura? – Cuestionó Supergirl, perpleja. – Ya oíste lo que dijo Terra; ella usa tus inseguridades y miedos a su favor.  Y tú en estos momentos…

Starfire era más que consciente de lo que Supergirl quería decirle. Si esa chica alimentaba sus poderes de las envidias, los miedos y la confusión… Entonces ella sería en ese momento un banquete entero, gracias a todo lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Sin embargo, había algo que quizás podría ser cierto en lo que esa chica acababa de decir: enfrentarla podría ser _“esclarecedor”_.

\- Estaré bien. – Recalcó Starfire, intentando demostrar la mayor seguridad posible.

Cyborg no tenía ninguna otra alternativa para debatir su decisión; debía confiar en su compañera y esperar que fuera lo que fuera que planeara, funcionara a su favor.

\- Entonces nosotros encarguémonos de los otros dos, Supergirl. – Comentó el Víctor en voz baja. – Si cualquiera enfrenta por sí sólo al chico de la chaqueta, no podrá hacer mucho. Pero Terra dijo que no te detenía por completo, sino más bien ralentizaba. Quizás con tu velocidad puedas moverte con mayor libertad que cualquiera de nosotros.

\- Puedo intentarlo… ¿Pero crees poder encargarte del otro sujeto tú solo?

\- Hey, no seré Supergirl o Superman, pero puede arreglármelas bien por mi cuenta. – Le respondió con una sonrisa confiada. – ¿Listas?

\- ¡Listas! – Respondieron tanto Kara como Kory al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Titanes…!

\- ¡Al ataque! – Secundó Starfire de golpe, sacando de contexto a Supergirl.

\- Ah, ¿debía gritar eso…? – Antes de responderle algo, tanto Cyborg como Starfire se lanzaron al frente, por lo que ella se apresuró para alcanzarlos.

Sus tres contrincantes los aguardaban.

\- - - -

Robin, Terra y Chico Bestia siguieron derecho, a la mayor velocidad que la luz del cinturón de Robin y las escasas antorchas en las paredes les permitían. En el eco de aquel largo pasadizo, lograron escuchar los sonidos lejanos de la pelea que se había empezado a suscitar detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Estarán bien los demás? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia, algo dudoso, mirando sobre su hombro por dónde venían.

\- Debemos confiar en que sí. – Respondió Robin, con su atención puesta en el camino. – Nuestra prioridad es llegar hasta Raven.

Por indicación de Terra, dieron una vuelta rápida en una esquina, y siguieron por un tramo más oscuro.

\- ¡Por aquí! Es un poco más adelante. Sólo hay que seguir derecho y…

De pronto, sus palabras, al igual que sus pasos, tuvieron que ser abruptamente detenidas, cuando de la nada sus cuerpos enteros se abalanzaron con rapidez y fuerza contra el suelo, como tres pesadas rocas, quedándose prácticamente estrellados contra éste, incapaces de moverse con libertad.

\- No… otra vez… - Masculló Chico Bestia, reconociendo de inmediato esa horrible sensación de aplastamiento.

Los tres intentaban alzarse con sus piernas y brazos, pero era inútil; justo como lo había sido hace unas horas en la Torre.

\- Terra, Terra, Terra. – Escucharon que una voz pronunciaba entre las sombras al frente, seguida después por el sonido de tacones contra el empedrado.

Como les fue posible, alzaron sus miradas en dirección a quien les hablaba: la joven de cabello castaño y corto, vestido negro entallado, y estola. Se paró justo delante de ellos, con sus manos enguantadas en su cintura, y toda su soberbia dibujada en sus labios. Los miraba hacia abajo, como si mirara algo de lo más insignificante y patético.

\- Así que ahora nos traicionaste a nosotros. – Prosiguió, usando el mismo tono irónico. – No debería de sorprenderme. Traicionar al parecer está en tu ADN, ¿no es así?

\- Jacqueline. – Comentó la rubia entre dientes.

Terra les había dicho que esta chica controlaba de alguna forma la gravedad; la aumentaba o disminuía. Era una habilidad bastante aterradora, y el hecho de que los tuviera de esa forma contra el suelo y a su entera merced, era la prueba tangible de ello.

\- Ustedes quédense ahí acostaditos, mientras mi hermano mayor se encarga de todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Remató su comentario con un coqueto, aunque igualmente amenazante, guiño de su ojo derecho.

\- ¿Qué tal si no? – Fue la respuesta tranquila de Robin, antes de abrir su puño izquierdo, y dejar rodar hacia el frente tres pequeñas esferas metálicas, que se aproximaron hacia los pies de la joven, estallando en una fuerte luz blanca.

Jacqueline gimió, y retrocedió rápidamente, cubriéndose los ojos tras haber sido enceguecida por el resplandor. Esto al parecer la distrajo, y los tres pudieron liberarse de su opresión. De inmediato, y antes de que se recuperara. Chico Bestia se le aproximó en forma de gorila verde, y la golpeó con sus grandes puños, haciendo que azotara contra la pared. Se le volvió a dirigir con la intención de seguirla atacando, pero a medio camino el cuerpo del Titán se elevó en el aire, chocando contra el techo. Luego volvió a bajar abruptamente, chocando ahora contra el piso y haciendo que recobrara de nuevo su forma verdadera.

La chica de piel gris, intentó mirarlo, pero sus ojos le seguían molestando. Se los tallaba e intentaba enfocar su mirada en él, pero sólo lograba ver figuras borrosas entre las sombras. En cuanto dio un pequeño paso al frente, se dio cuenta de que su vestido se había rasgado un poco del área de la falda, y ensuciado tras ese golpe de paso.

\- ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto vale este vestido, insecto?! – Le gritó totalmente fúrica, acercándosele para pegar su zapatilla derecha contra su cabeza, y aplastarla aún más contra el piso.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! – Se escuchó a Terra exclamar, justo antes de hacer que decenas de pedazos del suelo se desprendieran y fueran lanzadas contra ella de golpe.

Sin soltar a Chico Bestia, y con sólo virar su rostro en dicha dirección, los proyectiles, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, casi todos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero al menos cuatro o cinco siguieron su camino. Y al no poder ver aún con claridad, estos terminaron golpeándola, y obligándola a retroceder.

Mientras se intentaba recuperar de ese último ataque, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como una silueta oscura se movía hacia Chico Bestia, lo tomaba, y luego desaparecía de su rango visión. Miró alrededor, y también Terra había desaparecido. Se quedó quieta unos momentos, rodeada al parecer sólo de sombras.

Se tallaba sus ojos con insistencia; aún le molestaban tras esos destellos.

\- Tu poder no afectó a las bombas de luz cuando las solté. – Escuchó la voz de Robin decir a su alrededor, resonando en el eco. – Eso quiere decir que no afectas áreas, sino cuerpos físicos específicos, ¿no es así? Tienes que saber exactamente contra qué o quién vas a usar tus poderes.

\- Muy listo. – Murmuró Jacqueline, irritada. – ¿Por eso usaste esas bombas? De seguro las traías ya en tu mano para usarla contra Jack, ¿no? Ya veo que por algo eres el ayudante de Batman.

\- ¡Ya no soy ayudante de nadie!

Desde las sombras justo a sus espaldas, la figura ágil de Robin se le lanzó encima, empuñando su báculo con ambas manos, con la obvia intención de golpearla directo con él. Sin embargo, su intento se vio frustrado, ya que como hace unos momentos, su cuerpo se volvió a desplomar al suelo estando a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de lograr asestar el golpe, y su báculo salió volando de sus manos; todo esto, sin que Jacqueline se volteara siquiera a mirarlo.

\- Pero te equivocaste en algo. – Comentó confiada, girándose lentamente hacia él, al parecer con sus ojos ya recuperados. – A diferencia Jack, yo no necesito ver a mis enemigos… - Chico Bestia y Terra se le aproximaron en ese momento, cada uno por un costado, pero el resultado fue el mismo; igualmente terminaron contra el suelo, y a sus pies. – Sólo saber exactamente en dónde están. Y cada movimiento brusco y agresivo que hacen, agitan el espacio a mi alrededor. Así que no se pueden esconder de mí tan fácil.

Había sido un movimiento arriesgado, pero situaciones arriesgadas y de poca información como esa, ameritaban hacer movimientos como ese. Al parecer el alcance de su poder era aún mayor de lo que Terra les había dicho, o incluso de lo que ellos mismos habían presenciado en su enfrentamiento en la torre. Al menos ahora lo sabían, aunque hubieran tenido que llegar hasta ese punto para averiguarlo.

Jacqueline resopló con hastío, y luego intentó acomodarse su fleco con sus dedos.

\- Pensaba simplemente dejarlos ahí en el suelo, en espera de que Jared decidiera qué hacer con ustedes.

Echó una mirada rápida a Robin.

\- Supongo que a ti no te puedo hacer nada, ya que él no querrá hacer enojar a Raven… - La manera en que había pronunciado su nombre, reflejaba un nada disimulado sentimiento de fastidio, como si algo le hubiera dado asco. – Pero tus amigos son otra historia.

Olvidándose de Robin, cortó la distancia que la separaba de Terra y Chico Bestia, parándose justo delante de ambos.

\- ¡Dé… jalos…! – Pronunció como le fue posible el joven de antifaz.

\- ¿Por qué no me obligas, Chico Maravilla? ¿Ya no te quedan más trucos en ese cinturón?

Sí que los tenía, pero la opresión sobre él le impedía poder acercar su mano hacia él; literalmente no podía moverse, y era una sensación aún peor y más dolorosa de lo que Jack provocaba.

Jacqueline miró con interés a Terra y a Chico Bestia consecutivamente por un rato, hasta que su interés se centró por completo en éste último.

\- Creo que empezaré contigo, por arruinar mi vestido.

Alzó su pie derecho unos centímetros, y luego lo dejó caer con fuerza contra el suelo. Como si dicho pie, o uno mucho más grande, lo hubiera aplastado, el joven de piel verde soltó un gruñido de dolor, y su cuerpo se retorció.

\- ¡Agh!

\- ¡Chico Bestia! – Exclamó Terra, casi horrorizada.

Gar cambió rápidamente de forma a un rinoceronte, pero su gran tamaño y fuerza no le ayudó para poder oponerse a la gran presión que se ejercía sobre él. El suelo debajo de sus patas, incluso parecía comenzar a agrietarse.

\- Me preguntó qué tanta presión podrás resistir, antes de que tus huesos se hagan polvo. – Murmuró divertida la joven castaña, presionando más su pie contra el suelo, y por lo tanto presionando más al Titán.

Jacqueline se relamía los labios, encantada por la escena ante ella y por los gruñidos adoloridos que surgían de los labios de su víctima. Robin miraba todo desde su posición, totalmente lleno de frustración. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y maldecía en silencio. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuidadoso. Si tan sólo no hubiera estado con su cabeza pensando tanto en Raven y en lo ocurrido, quizás...

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta: su cuerpo se sentía más ligero. Conforme ella ejercía más fuerza en Chico Bestia, parecía que reducía gradualmente la que ejercía en él. Pero si pasaba así con él, entonces también...

Terra apretó sus ojos y puños, llena de enojo. Sin embargo, los primeros se abrieron de golpe, más pronto que tarde, y ahora brillaban intensamente de un color dorado, que poco después le recorrió el cuerpo entero, e iluminó gran parte de la oscura cueva.

\- ¡¡Nooo!! – Gritó con fuerza, y todo el sitio comenzó a temblar, tato que Jacqueline perdió el balance y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Terra alzó como pudo su mano derecha, y luego la dejó caer contra el piso. Una larga columna de piedra se alzó justo debajo de los pies de Jacqueline, estrellándola contra el techo, y luego haciendo que lo atravesara sin que ella pudiera verlo venir siquiera, y desapareciera de sus vistas por unos instantes, junto con el efecto de sus poderes.

Una vez libre, Chico Bestia recuperó su forma y se dejó caer como trapo al suelo.

\- Chico… Bestia… - Murmuró la joven rubia con debilidad. El brillo que le cubría se esfumó, y su cuerpo se desplomó sin ninguna resistencia.

Se le acercó a Garfield como pudo, sin poder levantarse mucho del suelo. Robin, por su parte, se recuperó mucho más rápido, y logró aproximarse a sus dos compañeros en cuanto le fue posible.

\- ¿Estás bien, Chico Bestia? – Le cuestionó su líder, agachándose delante de él. Gar se alzó a duras penas, sosteniéndose su cabeza con una mano. Aun así, parecía estar entero, que era bastante ventaja.

\- Totalmente adolorido, pero bien. – Respondió con simpleza, aunque no del todo jovial como siempre.

Se viró levemente hacia Terra, sentada a su lado, pero parecía no estar del todo dispuesto a mirarla fijamente.

\- Gracias… - Murmuró despacio, sólo lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara.

Terra agachó la mirada en otra dirección, posiblemente avergonzada. No era que esperara realmente una reacción mucho más expresiva de su parte… Pero no le hubiera molestado.

La columna de roca que había alzado comenzó a temblar, y a desintegrarse pieza por pieza… de seguro por la presión que estaba comenzando a acumularse en la cima de ella.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Chico Bestia, parándose de nuevo, aunque tuviera que ignorar todo el dolor que le recorría. – ¡¿Aún sigue con vida?!

\- Al igual que Raven, sus cuerpos son más resistentes de lo que parecen. – Comentó Terra, parándose también. – Y ellos en especial, no tienen problema en dejar salir por completo sus lados no humanos…

\- ¡Apresurémonos y sigamos adelante antes de que regrese! – Sugirió Robin, y sin esperar ni un instante comenzó a correr en la dirección a la que se dirigían antes de ser atacados.

Terra y Chico Bestia se disponían a seguirlo, pero la columna de roca se desplomó de pronto en ese mismo instante, creando una onda de roca y polvo que los empujó en direcciones contrarias: Terra y Chico Bestia por un lado, y Robin por el otro.

Entre tosidos, Terra logró divisar a Robin a lo lejos. Tuvo que pensar rápido, pero sobre todo actuar; se escuchaban ya los gruñidos de enojo brotar del gran agujero en el techo que se había formado. Extendió rápidamente su mano hacia el frente, y todos los escombros de roca y tierra se alzaron y juntaron, empujando a Robin más lejos por el túnel.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Exclamó Robin extrañado, sintiendo como era empujado, y después lanzado varios metros adelante. Cuando se incorporó y miró atrás, todos los escombros que lo habían empujado, se conglomeraron por todo el alto y ancho del túnel, creando una pared que lo dividía a él de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – Exclamó Chico Bestia, entre confundido y molesto.

El movimiento sin lugar a duda había alertado al joven verde. No iba a sentarse a esperar explicación alguna. Iba a tomar de nuevo su forma de rinoceronte, e intentar derribar dicha pared, pero Terra se le adelantó.

\- ¡Tú sigue adelante, Robin! – Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando que de esa forma lo escuchara del otro lado. – Sólo sigue derecho por ese túnel, y deberás llegar a la cámara principal de inmediato. ¡Rápido!

Chico Bestia se sorprendió mucho al escucharla decir eso, y Robin igual.

\- ¡Vamos! – Prosiguió la rubia con insistencia. – ¡Tú lo dijiste! Raven es la prioridad. Ya viste de lo que esta chica es capaz. Aunque corramos, nos perseguirá y someterá de nuevo. Si nos quedamos aquí, al menos podremos entretenerla lo suficiente.

Robin dudó unos momentos. Aunque fuera una estrategia aceptable para él en la mayoría de las ocasiones, separarse no se sentía del todo correcto en esa ocasión, no con los enemigos que estaban enfrentando. Pero no había muchas otras opciones. Haciendo un cálculo frío de la situación, si se quedaban los tres a pelear, quizás podrían derrotar a esa chica al final, pero de seguro les tomaría bastante tiempo que no tenían; además de que había al menos dos enemigos más adelante esperándolos.

El tiempo apremiaba, y pararse ahí a cuestionarse qué era lo mejor, no ayudaba a aliviar dicha situación.

Él también debía pensar rápido, pero sobre todo actuar.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Confío en ustedes!

Dicho eso, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección que Terra le había indicado. Nada ni nada lo detendría de cumplir su misión.

Una vez que escucharon los pasos de Robin alejándose, los dos Titanes, o más bien el Titán y la ex Titán, que quedaron atrás, centraron su atención en el agujero del techo.

\- Lo siento, me precipité. – Susurró despacio la ojiazul. – Debí haberte puesto también del otro lado.

\- Igual no me hubiera ido. – Le respondió con normalidad, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Gar no respondió nada; ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Seguía en posición, mirando el agujero sobre ellos, y como fragmentos de roca iban cayendo de éste, a la vez que escuchaban como su enemiga se aproximaba.

\- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para enfrentarnos a esta chica de frente? – Cuestionó con seriedad, luego de unos instantes de silencio.

\- Ninguna… - Contestó Terra con pesar. – Parece que no conocía tan bien sus poderes como creía. Pero cuando estaba concentrándose en ti, dejo de aplicar algo de fuerza en nosotros dos. Parece que tiene un límite en la que puede ejercer al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo cual no nos es muy útil, ya que no ocupa mucho para dejarnos a su merced.

\- Supongo que no…

Un fuerte estruendo surgió del agujero, y la figura de Jacqueline descendió con fuerza, chocando sus zapatillas contra el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente, su cabello estaba desarreglado, y su vestido aún más sucio y maltrecho de lo que ya estaba antes. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos, y todo su cuerpo brillaba en la misma tonalidad.

No necesitaron más allá de un rápido vistazo, para darse cuenta de que se encontraba furiosa… muy, furiosa.

\- ¡Miren lo que han hecho! – Exclamó exasperada, mirando sus propias ropas. – ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio!

Comenzó a chocar su pie con insistencia contra el suelo, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se agitara un poco. Las cosas se habían puesto al parecer aún más graves.

\- ¿Crees poder pelear a mi lado, Chico Bestia? – Cuestionó Terra, alzando sus manos hacia los lados; éstas se cubrieron de inmediato de energía dorada.

\- Debo intentarlo. – Fue la respuesta simple y directa del joven verde, tornándose de inmediato en un toro grande y oscuro.

Terra sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

Ambos se lanzaron contra Jacqueline al mismo tiempo, pero intentando rodearla por lados contrarios.

\- - - -

Si había algo que Robin había aprendido en ese par de años como Titán, es que todos ellos eran mucho mejores y más fuertes cuando peleaban juntos. Esa era una lección que Batman jamás podría ser capaz de enseñarle. Aunque poco a poco se había rodeado de gente que lo ayudara y apoyara en sus misiones, el famoso héroe de Gótica al final era una persona bastante independiente y autosuficiente, además de desconfiada. Se había llegado a preguntar si acaso alguna vez había llegado a confiar en verdad en alguno de ellos; ¿o quizás realmente siempre pensó que podría hacer todo él solo?

Cuando Supergirl fue por primera vez de visita a Jump City, él le había dicho que era incapaz de saber cómo trabajar en equipo a causa de sus poderes. Pero los poderes no tenían nada que ver, ¿o sí? Batman no los tenía, y aun así no estaba seguro de que él tuviera más capacidad de cooperar con otros. Ni con ellos, su llamada _“familia”_ , ni con la Liga de la Justicia.

Sabía que si seguía a su lado, tarde o temprano se podría convertir en alguien como él, alguien que ponía la misión por encima de cualquier cosa o persona. La muerte de Red Robin se lo reveló, y fue un factor importante para dejar esa ciudad, esa ciudad que sólo le había traído desgracias a su vida desde el momento mismo en que puso un pie en ella la primera vez. Y no sólo a él, no sólo a Red Robin, sino a cuanta persona querida llegaba a sus vidas, como si estuvieran malditos.

Dejar Gótica había sido lo mejor, pero no fue hasta formar su equipo, hasta que los Jóvenes Titanes se volvieron en una verdadera fuerza unida del bien, que pudo realmente sentir que había progresado y dejar todo aquello atrás. Y a lado de su equipo, era un héroe y una persona mucho más completa de lo que era cuando estaba solo, o cuando estaba en compañía de Batman o los otros.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, de vuelta en Gótica, y de vuelta corriendo solo por un oscuro y húmedo rincón. Tuvo que dejar atrás a sus amigos, con tal de cumplir su misión. Pero su misión era salvar a una de sus amigas más especiales; eso lo hacía diferente, ¿no? No era la primera vez que tenía que ponerse en una situación así, pero ese día, ese lugar, y las circunstancias que lo esperaban al final de ese largo túnel, lo hacían sentir que todo lo rebasaba.

Quizás habría sido buena idea ir directo a la Mansión, pedirle ayuda a Batman, y que él se encargara de esto. Desde su perspectiva fría y calculadora, quizás habría sido capaz de resolver todo ese embrollo en unos minutos, y de manera objetiva e imparcial. Pero para bien o para mal, Batman no estaba ahí. Quien estaba era él, y tenía que seguir adelante sin detenerse. Sólo él podía terminar con eso.

Pero, ¿y luego? ¿Qué pasaría si lograba salvar a Raven? ¿Qué pasaría si lograba una vez más prevenir que Trigon destruyera su mundo? ¿Qué era lo que pasaría después de eso? ¿Qué pasaría con Raven? ¿Qué pasaría con Starfire? ¿Con Terra? ¿Con él? Una parte muy profunda de su lado humano y temeroso, aquella que se suponía su lado héroe debía de cubrir y ocultar, tenía más miedo de que la misión terminara y tener que cargar con las consecuencias de todo ello.

Se sentía patético por estar pensando en todas esas estupideces en un momento así. Jared y sus hermanos quizás no habían sido los enemigos que más daño le habían hecho a su cuerpo, pero con tan sólo tocar unas pequeñas fibras sensibles en su equipo, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaban ahí o de que eran tan profundas, había logrado hacer dudar su convicción y estabilidad. Y eso, a la larga, los hacía aún peores.

Tan concentrado estaba en lo suyo, que su cuerpo prácticamente siguió corriendo por su cuenta, sin que él tuviera que indicárselo directamente. Sólo pudo reaccionar y ser consciente de su alrededor, cuando se percató de que ya llevaba largo rato corriendo, y aún no parecía verse siquiera de lejos el final del túnel, pese a que Terra le había dicho que ya estaban muy cerca.

¿Qué tanto faltaba realmente?

Sonidos de pasos no mucho más delante de su posición, lo pusieron en alerta, y lo hicieron frenar de golpe. Apagó la lámpara de su cinturón, y se ocultó entre las sombras, detrás de una roca. Las llamas danzantes de las antorchas, alumbraban un pasaje que venía perpendicular al túnel por el que él iba; parecía que los pasos venían de dicha dirección.

Terra le había dicho que sólo siguiera derecho. ¿Pero quién venía de ese otro túnel?

Jared y el otro chico, el de cabellos azules, seguían sin aparecer aún, y de momento representaban un grave peligro. El primero, porque había demostrado hace unas horas atrás que si se lo proponía, podía arreglárselas para rivalizar con el poder de la propia Raven. Y el segundo porque ni siquiera Terra conocía cuál era su poder.

Cualquiera de los dos que fuera, no podía bajar la guardia.

Había tirado su báculo tras el ataque de Jacqueline, pero aún tenía más armas. Tomó un bumerang en cada mano, pegó su espalda a la roca, y aguardó. Los pasos se fueron aproximando lentamente. Un halo de luz surgió de dicho túnel, y se fue acercando hacia el suyo. No logró ver con claridad quién era debido a lo oscuro; sólo veía la luz que brotaba de su mano, posiblemente de una linterna, y que su estatura y complexión correspondía a alguien similar a él o Raven, por lo que podría ser cualquiera de los otros hermanos.

No parecía percatarse de su presencia, pues inspeccionaba alrededor, pero no hacia dónde él se encontraba. Pensó rápidamente en cuál era el movimiento más inteligente: quedarse ahí y aguardar, esperando a que quizás regresara por donde vino y le dejara el camino libre. O, quizás, lanzarse al ataque sin perder el tiempo. La primera opción era más segura, especialmente si no conocía contra quién se iba a lanzar exactamente. Pero era a su vez la que menos aplicaba para el apuro que traía en esos momentos.

No lo pensó mucho más. Saltó sobre la roca, arrojando las dos armas en sus manos directo a la silueta del individuo. Éste al parecer lo notó, y rápidamente se lanzó a un lado para esquivarlos. En el mismo movimiento, apagó su linterna, quedando ahora ambos casi a oscuras, a excepción de las pocas antorchas.

Robin se le aproximó con sagacidad; moverse en cuevas oscuras, no era algo nuevo para él. Atacó de frente al extraño con sus puños, y éste a su vez lo repelió, a su misma velocidad y exactitud. Fuera quien fuera, parecía tan bien entrenado en el cuerpo a cuerpo como lo estaba él.

Luego de intentar golpearse o sostenerse el uno al otro, Robin logró al final tomarlo del brazo, y alzarlo sobre su cabeza, para azotarlo con fuerza contra el suelo. Tomando el mismo impulso del movimiento, saltó hasta colocarse sobre él, y lo sujeto del hombro con una mano, y con la otra tomó otro de sus bumerangs, listo para apuñarlo con él si era necesario.

Pero no lo fue.

Al estar en ese momento sobre su adversario sujetándolo, la luz de una antorcha cercana los iluminó a ambos, y pudo verlo con más claridad… y eso prácticamente lo paralizó.

La persona debajo de él era aproximadamente de su misma edad y estatura, tal y como lo pensó en un inicio. Llevaba una capucha con máscara, negra, que le cubría casi toda la cara, a excepción del área de la nariz y los labios, estando estos últimos pintados de un suave tono rosado. De detrás de su cabeza, sobresalía una cabellera rojiza que le llegaba hasta los hombros, un poco ondulada de las puntas. La capucha seguía hacia una larga capa, que ahora se esparcía por el suelo. Usaba además un traje color morado oscuro, con el símbolo un murciélago amarillo en el pecho; guantes negros, y botas altas del mismo color que estos.

\- ¿Así tratas a una vieja amiga? – Comentó con un tono juguetón y despreocupado.

Si su apariencia no le había sido suficiente, su voz sí que lo fue.

\- ¿Batgirl? – Exclamó totalmente estupefacto.

Su apariencia, su traje, su voz… todo concordaba. Pero algo no estaba bien; lo que veía, no podía ser cierto. No podía ser ella, ya que la persona que él conocía como Batgirl, ella…

\- No… tú… no eres real… - Señaló, aunque incapaz de poder transmitir completa seguridad en su afirmación.

\- ¿Y cuál es la alternativa, Dick? – Murmuró la chica debajo de él, esbozando a una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios rosados. – ¿Qué estás loco…?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 26**

**Notas del Autor:**

_¿Sintieron el capítulo algo apresurado? Perdón si fue así; creo que ya tengo algo de prisa inconscientemente, ya que ha comenzado al fin la batalla final. Se describe un poco los poderes de casi todos los hermanos de **Raven** , aunque creo que la mayoría ya habían más o menos quedado claros en los capítulos anteriores. Sobre la descripción que se da de **Batgirl** al final del capítulo, se basa principalmente en su apariencia que tiene en la serie **The Batman** , sin ningún motivo en especial más que el hecho de que creí que quedaría bien para el estilo de **Teen Titans**. No quiero decir con esto que sea la misma de dicha serie._

_En fin, ¿cómo les irá a nuestros héroes como esto? Los próximos capítulos serán principalmente acción, peleas, golpes, y toda la cosa, por lo que posiblemente terminen siendo algo más largos de lo esperado (y por lo tanto tarden más en salir). Pero bueno, veamos dentro de poco cómo continua todo esto._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	27. Capítulo 27. Demasiado Tarde

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 27  
** **_“Demasiado Tarde”_ **

Habían pasado ya un par de años desde la última vez que Robin vio a Batgirl. Fue durante aquella discusión final en la Cueva, la que puso punto final al dúo dinámico de Batman y Robin, y ella tuvo que presenciarlo todo como mera espectadora, incapaz de intervenir. Y ahora la veía justo y como la recordaba de aquel día. El mismo traje negro y morado, los mismos labios pintados con el mismo tono de rojo, y el mismo cabello rojizo asomándose por la parte de atrás de su máscara. Incluso su voz era la misma. Todo justo y como recordaba a su antigua compañera de aventuras…

Pero no era ella.

Rápidamente, el chico de antifaz reaccionó y se apartó tras un largo salto, colocándose al acto en posición defensiva.

—¡Esto es un truco! —Exclamó de forma agresiva—. ¡Tú no eres Batgirl!

Batgirl, o quién fuera que fuese, se alzó lentamente del suelo con naturalidad una vez que él se alejó.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó con un tono juguetón, mientras se limpiaba la parte posterior de su traje de cualquier rastro de polvo que hubiera quedado tras caer al suelo—. ¿En qué te basas? Tengo la máscara, la capa, el murciélago…

Colocó en ese momento sus manos sobre su pecho, haciendo que éstas enmarcaran el murciélago amarillo en él; ese acto hizo que Robin desviara rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado, algo ruborizado.

—¿No me veo bien, acaso?

Batgirl comenzó a caminar hacia él con pasos lentos, meciéndose un poco de lado a lado. Robin se puso nervioso, y retrocedió un poco de forma instintiva; su presencia y su voz lo incomodaban. Cuando menos lo pensó, ella ya estaba justo delante de él, lo suficientemente cerca para rodear su cuello con los brazos, y dejarlo congelado en su lugar.

—Te extrañé tanto, Dick —susurró despacio, cerca de su rostro—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a visitarme? ¿Es que ya te olvidaste de mí…?

Batgirl acercó poco a poco su rostro al del perplejo Robin, y aunque al inicio éste se quedó inmóvil sin poder reaccionar, al último momento logró reanimarse, apartando los brazos que lo rodeaban rápidamente.

—¡Suéltame!

La hizo a un lado con algo de violencia, y la figura de su antigua compañera volvió a caer al suelo, ahora de sentón. Sin voltear a verla ni un instante después de eso, comenzó a correr despavorido por el túnel en la dirección en la que Terra le había señalado. Corrió y corrió, sin mirar atrás ni siquiera una vez.

Intentaba no pensar en nada, y aunque lo hiciera no sentía que fuera capaz de enfocarse en ninguna idea específica o clara, salvo una: Raven. Ella estaba ahí adelante, y tenía que encontrarla de inmediato. Era lo único que debía importarle, lo único por lo que sus amigos le habían abierto el camino hasta ese punto. Era su misión… No, era más que una misión. Era su deseo, el deseo ferviente de llegar a dónde ella lo esperaba. Y los trucos que le pusieran en el camino, no iban a detenerlo por nada.

O eso creyó.

Por más que corría, era incapaz de visualizar siquiera el final del túnel, lo que no tenía sentido. Debía de ser algún tipo de ilusión, algo que estaba confundiendo su orientación de alguna forma.

Y entonces, tras dar un paso, el escenario a su alrededor cambió ligeramente. Primero fue el aroma; un aroma dulce y embriagante, que cubrió el aire. Luego fue la luz, una luz blanca que iluminó la cueva, casi como si estuviera al aire libre en una tarde despejada. Y luego fueron las flores, cientos de flores blancas, de pétalos grandes, que cubrieron todo el suelo, desde su posición, hasta donde se perdía su vista en el túnel. De sus pétalos, surgían pequeños destellos dorados como chispas, que se elevaban por el aire como por arte de magia.

Confundido ante tal paisaje, el chico maravilla redujo su avance poco a poco. Eso definitivamente tenía que ser algún tipo de truco mentail. Alguien estaba jugando con su cabeza; Jared, o algún otro de sus hermanos. Intentó pensar rápidamente en un siguiente acto, pero a medio avance su pie se tropezó con algo oculto entre las flores, y terminó cayendo de bruces contra éstas. El perfume de las flores se impregnó en su nariz, haciéndolo sentirse mareado, y aún más confundido. Era un aroma que nunca había percibido antes, pero que por alguna razón lo hacía sentirse muy relajado y tranquilo, como si estuviera en el regazo de su propia madre.

—¿Te lastimaste, amigo Robin? —Escuchó una voz familiar pronunciar al frente, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, unas suaves manos tomaron su rostro, y lo alzaron.

¿Era otra vez Batgirl? No, no esa vez, pero igualmente lo que vio le dejó con la misma incertidumbre. De piel anaranjada y cabello largo y rojo, Starfire se encontraba ahora ante él, de rodillas entre las flores, y le sonreía con la mayor dulzura e inocencia que cualquier rostro humano o alienígeno sería capaz de transmitir.

—¿Star… fire…? —Murmuró con debilidad—. ¿Qué haces…? —Sus palabras se cortaron al entenderlo—. No… tú tampoco eres real…

Se apartó de ella como le fue posible, e intentó alzarse, sólo logrando caer de sentón en las flores. Se sentía bastante confundido y mareado. ¿Lo habían drogado? ¿Era el aroma de esas flores? ¿O era el propio efecto del truco mental que le estaban aplicando?

—¿Sabes? —Pronunció Starfire, gateando entre las flores hacia él, como un animal acechando. La sonrisa en su rostro, ya no era la sonrisa inocente de hace unos instantes, o incluso la que siempre le veía. Ahora había algo seductor, pero a la vez aterrador, en ella—. No me dijiste qué fue lo que sentiste tras nuestro beso.

—¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera levantar los ojos una vez más, sintió los brazos de Starfire rodeándolo, y su rostro se colocó a apenas unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, mirándolo intensamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Dime, ¿pudiste averiguar si en realidad te gusto o no? ¿Necesitas que lo intentemos de nuevo?

Starfire hizo el ademán de querer volver a besarlo, justo como lo había hecho unas horas atrás. Sin embargo, esa aproximación, y el recuerdo de aquel momento, lo hicieron reaccionar.

—¡No!

La hizo a un lado rápidamente, tirándola contra las flores. De inmediato intentó lanzarse al frente, pero de nuevo no fue capaz de levantarse, y una vez más terminó boca abajo. En su desesperación, comenzó a arrastrarse entre las flores, intentando avanzar con sus manos y pies.

Quizás, si lograba alejarse de esas flores, podría aclarar su mente, pensar o hacer algo. Si tan sólo…

—¿Cuál es la prisa, Robin? —Escuchó que le preguntaban a sus espaldas, pero no era la voz de Starfire; esa sí era la voz de Batgirl—. ¿A dónde vas?

No volteó hacia atrás; sólo se siguió arrastrando para avanazar.

—Raven… necesito salvar a Raven… —Pronunció en voz baja, más para sí mismo.

—Raven está bien —comentó la voz de Starfire a continuación—. ¿Cierto, Raven?

Mientras se seguía arrastrando, fue detenido al encontrarse con los pies de una persona, parada delante de él; unos pies, usando botines azules.

 _“No, ella no”_ , pensó, algo aterrado para su sorpresa.

Alzó su mirada débilmente, y se encontró de frente con lo que se temía: el rostro de Raven, iluminado por esa intensa, y casi sobrenatural, luz blanca que los rodeaba,

—¿Raven…?

La figura de la hechicera le sonrió levemente, y lentamente se agachó hacia él. Tomó su rostro con dulzura entre sus manos, haciendo que la viera fijamente a los ojos, aunque él no quisiera hacerlo.

—Mi héroe enmascarado, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme. —Susurró—. Pero sé cuidarme sola, ¿no lo sabes?

—¿Qué es todo esto…? —Murmuró, perplejo, no muy seguro si esperaba realmente recibir respuesta o no.

—¿Qué me respondes, Robin? —Cuestionó esa imagen de Raven.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije lo que sentía por ti, ¿o no? Pero tú no me has respondido nada todavía. Dime, ¿acaso no te gusto como tú a mí?

La lengua de Robin se quedó trabada, incapaz de responderle algo. Pero… ¿acaso quería responderle? Ni siquiera era su amiga Raven, eso lo sabía bien. O, al menos, su cerebro lo sabía. El resto de su cuerpo, parecía bastante indeciso.

—¿Quién diría que terminarías fijándote en una chica como ella? —Comentó Batgirl, colocándose a su lado derecho de pronto—. Siempre creí que te gustaban más las pelirrojas.

—Yo igual —agregó Starfire, colocándose a su izquierda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio rodeado por todos lados.

—Pero no hay porque ser celosas —comentó Raven, con tono jocoso.

—Todas podemos compartir a Robin, si así él lo desea —añadió Starfire con el mismo sentimiento.

—No… Suéltenme.

Robin intentó zafarse de su agarre, seguir avanzando, pero sus fuerzas estaban mermadas. Las tres lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo y lo sostuvieron para que no se moviera.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir? —Le cuestionó Starfire.

—Si apenas empieza lo divertido. —Le siguió Raven.

—No te resistas, Dickie —comentó por último Batgirl.

Las tres lo abrazaron, se tiraron al suelo con él, y se pegaron contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo por completo. Reían y pasaban sus rostros y manos por su cuerpo. Poco a poco, sus fuerza lo abandonaron, y su mente se puso totalmente en blanco.

Parado entre las sombras de la cueva, en un rincón en el que esa luz blanca no lo alcanzaba, alguien vigilaba todo aquello, con los brazos cruzados y una amplia sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

—Vaya, vaya, qué divertida imagen es la que estás proyectando, amigo mío —comentó con un tono divertido, comenzando a caminar hacia él, saliendo de las sombras y pisando algunas de las  flores.

Robin, aparentemente, no era capaz de ver o escuchar a aquel chico de cabellos azules en peinado de pico, piel gris, y aquel chaleco abrigador azul y blanco. Jacob, el hermano que faltaba de aparecer, y el único del que Terra no tenía conocimiento de sus poderes, hacía su acto de presencia.

—Siempre es interesante ver qué es lo que se oculta en los recónditos más profundos y prohibidos de la gente —añadió a su discurso, aunque nadie lo estuviera escuchando en realidad—. Ira, ambición, envidia… dicen que todos esos sentimientos son los principales motores de los humanos. Pero yo sé cuál es el verdadero sentimiento que define por completo a esta especie, querido héroe, y en el que se basa cada acto bueno o malo que hacen. —Se puso entonces de cuclillas delante de él, mirando fijamente el rostro ido del chico maravilla y sus ojos vacíos—. La lujuria… Está en todos, en diferentes formas, con diferentes nombres y fines, pero siempre ahí. Nadie escapa de ella, y los tipos como tú que reprimen sus emociones para hacerse los fuertes, son los peores.

Se agachó aún más, acercando su rostro más al suyo para poder contemplarlo mejor.

—Todo ese deseo acumulado, es malo para el cuerpo. Pero descuida, deja que el Dr. Jacob te ayude a liberarte. Y yo disfruto del espectáculo.

Se relamió entonces los labios, con una larga y delgada lengua casi de reptil, orgulloso de tener al gran Robin a su completa merced.

— — — —

Cyborg tenía razón en una cosa: la velocidad aumentada de Supergirl, la hacía potencialmente una adversaria más capacitada contra alguien cuya mayor cualidad era ralentizar a la persona que veía fijamente. Sin embargo, al parecer ambos subestimaron la capacidad de Jack, pues aún con su velocidad, en cuanto éste ponía su mirada en ella mientras volaba en el aire en su dirección, lograba detenerla. No tanto como los detenía a ellos, dejándolos prácticamente inmovilizados, incapaces de dar siquiera un paso. Pero en su caso, en lugar de lanzársele encima con una velocidad superior a una bala… era como si estuviera flotando tranquilamente en el aire como un globo empujado por la brisa.

Y él sólo se quedaba sentado, ahí en el suelo, mirándola fijamente mientras se le acercaba despacio… muy despacio. Y justo cuando ya se estaba acercando lo suficiente para poder alcanzarlo, simplemente se paraba, avanzaba unos metros, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y se sentaba en otro rincón, obviamente quedando bastante lejos del alance de su puño, y obligándola de nuevo a intentar alcanzarlo de la misma forma. No era tampoco que lo hubiera logrado intentar mucho en ese tiempo que llevaban _“peleando”_.

Probó incluso disparando sus rayos de calor, pero se sorprendió a ver que estos también se ralentizaban, y terminaban siendo fácilmente esquivados por su enemigo.

—Sólo inmo… vili… zándome, no… podrás… vencer…. me —comentó la súper heroína, frustrada. Gracias a su misma velocidad, lograba hablar un poco mejor que sus compañeros al estar bajo sus efectos—. Ni… siquiera… inten… tas… atacarme…

—Vencer, atacar… esas son cosas que me dan demasiada pereza —le contestó aquél extraño chico, con un tono adormilado—. No necesito hacer nada de eso, además. Nuestra misión es sólo detenerlos el tiempo debido. Así que, no tengo ninguna prisa.

En verdad esos sujetos no eran precisamente tan poderosos y destructivos individualmente, pero ciertamente eran molestos. Lo que sí le preocupaba era tener que volver a enfrentarse a la Raven enloquecida de hace unas horas atrás. Sin más somnífero para dormirla, no estaba segura de poder detenerla. Y aunque lo tuvieran, igual era poco probable que pudiera hacer algo con él de forma sencilla.

Pero debía concentrarse primero en este enemigo, antes de pasar a otro. Debía de intentar  salir de su rango de visión aunque fuera un instante. Pero eso no era tan sencillo, si ahora se había convertido en súper tortuga… O más bien una tortuga normal, con velocidad normal.

Kara no era la única que la llevaba difícil. El combate de Cyborg y John los había llevado a otra parte de la cueva, tras atravesar una de las paredes, luego de que el mitad demonio se le lanzará encima como una gran bala, e hiciera que el cuerpo de ambos rompiera la roca. Cyborg había intentado atravesar su piel con su rayo sónico, pero no le había logrado hacer nada. Tal y como Terra les había dicho, su piel era bastante gruesa.

Sólo tenía una alternativa, que se le había ocurrido desde antes de comenzar la pelea. Sin embargo, debía pensar en una forma de poder usarla. No podía ser descuidado, pues sólo tenía una oportunidad…

Por su lado, el combate entre Starfire y Jesse no había comenzado de manera oficial aún. En esos momentos, la Titán y la chica rubia se encontraban frente a frente, y ninguna se movía. Starfire estaba en posición defensiva, con sus puños cubiertos de energía verde y lista para atacar, pero no lo hacía. En lugar de eso, sólo se miraban la una a otra. Starfire con cautela y aprensión, mientras que Jesse transmitía un aire de más confianza y prepotencia, con una mano en su cintura, y recargada de forma relajada sobre su pie izquierdo; ni siquiera parecía estar a la defensiva.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —Le cuestionó Starfire, extremadamente seria.

Una pequeña risilla surgió de los labios de su enemiga.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué estás esperando tú? —Le respondió con soberbia en su tono, pero Starfire no reaccionó, ni hizo ademán de querer acercarse ni un centímetro—. Por mi lado, yo estoy intentando descubrir exactamente porqué quisiste pelear conmigo en un inicio.

Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, y Starfire se movió lentamente, sin apartarle la mirada ni un segundo, girando su cuerpo en su dirección en todo momento.

—Sí, hay mucha confusión en tu cabeza, rojita. ¿De quién sientes envidia? ¿De quién sientes celos? —Guardó silencio unos momentos—. ¿De Raven, quizás? —Ese comentario hizo que Starfire sintiera un respingo—. No, eso sería demasiado fácil. Raven quería ser cómo tú, ¿lo sabías? Claro que sí. Pensaba que no era tan bonita y alegre como la hermosa Starfire; ¿cómo Robin podría fijarse en ella teniendo a una mujer cómo tú a su lado?, eso pensaba ella.

Se detuvo, y una vez más quedaron frente a frente.

—Pero tú no quieres ser como Raven en realidad; no directamente, no en este momento. Eres más lista de lo que aparentas. Hay muchas cosas que admiras de ella, pero sabes bien que no podrías ser como ella, que ambas son demasiado diferentes. Entonces, ¿cómo quién quieres ser realmente? ¿Cómo quién te hubiera gustado ser en este instante…?

Sus ojos se achicaron un poco, y brillaron ligeramente con un fulgor rojizo que resaltaba en el escenario casi a oscuras.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

—Oh, ya veo…

De pronto, luego de un pequeño pestañeo del que Starfire ni siquiera fue consciente, ya no miró más a la chica rubia, sino a una mujer bastante parecida a ella en estatura, complexión y rasgos faciales. Pero ella tenía el cabello negro, lacio y largo, y sus ropas eran negras y plateadas. Y sus ojoso… sus ojos morados, llenos de confianza, llenos de indiferencia, llenos de…

Starfire se sobresaltó, asustada y atónita ante la imagen… de su hermana Blackfire.

—Te gustaría ser cómo yo, hermanita —murmuró con el mismo tono de voz exacto de su hermana mayor, y tomando una postura aún más relajada—. ¿No es así?; claro que sí. Siempre has sabido que soy una versión mucho mejor de ti misma. —Empezó a caminar hacia ella, con sus manos en su cintura, haciendo que Starfire retrocediera por mero reflejo, sin que fuera consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo en realidad—. Más fuerte, más segura de sí misma, más asertiva, más inteligente… más todo, y punto. A diferencia de ti, yo nunca hubiera dejado que nadie me quitara a Robin. A la primera señal de peligro, no hubiera agachado la cabeza como la gallina cobarde que siempre has sido.

—Yo no… dejé… —Intentaba decir algo, pero su lengua le fallaba.

—Excusas, siempre excusas contigo. Al menos ya te has dado cuenta de la única verdad: eres débil, tonta, y das lástima. Hasta tú misma lo sabes.

Starfire poco a poco intentó recuperarse de ese primer _shock_ inicial. Estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Raven, pero no contaba con que esa chica le tuviera algo más preparado. ¿Blackfire? ¿Sentía celos de Blackfire? ¿Quería ser como Blackfire? No era consciente en lo absoluto de ello, pero ahora que lo pensaba… tenía bastante sentido.

Ambas habían sido criadas en las mismas circunstancias, miembros de la misma raza, con las mismas ventajas y problemas. Y, sin embargo, habían terminado siendo tan, pero tan diferentes. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si hubiera sido un poco más como su hermana mayor? ¿Habría sido una mejor o una peor heroína? Quién sabe…

Sí, quería ser como Blackfire, aunque fuera un poco… pero eso no la detenía en lo absoluto.

La miró de nuevo con detenimiento, y sus ojos se iluminaron de un fuerte verde.

—¡Sí!, envidio a mi hermana por lo fuerte y hábil que es. Pero cometiste un error: ¡No le tengo miedo! ¡Y ya la he derrotado antes muchas veces!

Separó sus pies del suelo, y se le lanzó de golpe con total disposición de atacarla directamente en la cara si era necesario. Sin embargo, esa Blackfire seguía bastante tranquila. No hizo ademán alguno de querer esquivarla.

—Tienes razón —murmuró la voz orgullosa de Blackfire—. No me tienes miedo. Después de todo, sólo hay que temer…

De pronto, su imagen cambió de golpe una vez más, de Blackfire, a una que había visto quizás menos, pero que igual le resultó bastante familiar: una imagen de ella misma, exactamente como ella, pero con la piel blanca, el cabello gris oscuro, y los ojos grandes, rojos y brillantes.

Starfire la reconoció: era la Starfire malvada creada por Trigon.

—A uno mismo…

Ese cambio repentino desconcentró tanto a Starfire, que la otra aprovechó para jalar sus brazos hacia atrás, y luego hacia adelante, lanzado un rayo de energía roja que la golpeó directo en el abdomen y la sacó volando hasta el otro extremo de la cueva, y hasta chocar contra la pared.

Starfire golpeó la roca, y luego cayó de rodillas al suelo. El golpe en otro momento no hubiera sido la gran cosa… pero ese sólo impacto fue suficiente para que todo su cuerpo le volviera a doler de golpe, de nuevo debido al ataque que había recibido el día anterior.

Volteó a verla lentamente. Aquella Nega Starfire, se le acercaba a paso tranquilo. En aquel entonces había pensado que su manera de comportarse le resultaba demasiado parecida a Blackfire… Ahora se daba cuenta de que tan cierto era aquello.

—¿Por qué Robin se fijaría en una muñequita boba, débil y cobarde como tú que no es capaz de pelear por lo quiere? —Exclamó la otra Starfire, recargando sus manos, lista para volver a atacar—. Das lástima. Ni siquiera eres capaz de ayudar a tus amigos.

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó con fuerza, y una vez más se le lanzó como la vez anterior.

¿Sentía envidia de Blackfire? ¿Quería ser como su otro yo que era más parecida a ella? ¿Deseaba ser más como Raven? No lo sabía, no sabía nada. Sólo que no podía quedarse para siempre ahí, esperando averiguarlo. Tenía que salvar a su amiga; tenía que ayudar a Robin.

— — — —

El combate de Chico Bestia y Jacqueline, los había llevado a introducirse cada vez más entre la red de túneles. De hecho, llamarlo _“combate”_ era quizás darles demasiado crédito a los dos titanes, ya que en realidad se la habían pasado en su mayoría intentando huir de ella, pues con tan sólo acercársele un poco, caían por completo en la influencia de sus poderes.

Ahora los tenía casi contra las cuerdas, huyendo como ratas cobardes; incluso Chico Bestia corría en efecto como una rata, mientras Terra se elevaba sobre una plataforma de roca.

¿Cómo enfrentar a alguien así? La única que posiblemente podría tener algo de armas para hacerlo, sería la propia Raven. Entre sus múltiples hechizos, era casi seguro que tendría alguno que le permitiría hacerle frente con el tiempo y la oportunidad correcta. Pero ella no estaba ahí, así que tenían que arreglárselas de alguna forma… sólo que aún no descubrían cuál.

Cuando parecía que ya habían logrado suficiente distancia entre ellos y su oponente, la cual por suerte seguía usando tacones por lo que les facilitaba un poco su huida, ambos saltaron justo detrás de unas rocas altas, que los escondía por completo si se quedaban sentados. Chico Bestia volvió a su forma normal, y ambos se quedaron sentados el uno al lado otro, respirando agitadamente, intentado recuperar su aliento.

—¿De qué sirve que nos escondamos aquí? —Masculló Chico Bestia entre respiros—. Ella puede sentir nuestra cercanía, ¿o no?

Terra siguió inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando. Con una mano se retiró sus mechones rubios del rostro, y se asomó discretamente por encima de la roca tras la que se ocultaban. No se veía rastro alguno de ella en la oscuridad.

—Creo que sólo puede hacerlo si nos movemos demasiado —murmuró despacio, aunque algo dudosa.

—¿Crees? —Espetó Chico Bestia, incrédulo—. ¿No que conocías sus poderes?

—No por completo, no me presiones. Intento hacer todo lo que puedo.

—No te estoy presionando, sólo…

El sonido de los tacones de Jacqueline resonando contra las rocas del suelo, se hizo presente en el agudo eco. Rápidamente ambos pegaron sus espaladas contra la roca, y agacharon sus cuerpos lo más posible.

—Guarda silencio, y no te muevas —le susurró Terra, lo más despacio que pudo.

El sonido de sus pasos se volvía cada vez más cercano. Era constante, como el _tic tac_ de un reloj.

No era propio de ninguno de los dos el esconderse de esa forma de un contrincante. Ellos eran Jóvenes Titanes, ellos hacían que los villanos se escondieran… la mayoría del tiempo. Y ahora ahí estaban, intentando ni siquiera respirar, petrificados, sintiéndose acechados como presas de un depredador; totalmente indefensos.

Podían sentir en sus nucas y en la parte superior de sus cabezas su cercanía. Estaba parada justo del otro lado de la roca, justo detrás de ellos, lo que los hizo quedarse aún más quietos que antes.

—No… te… muevas… —Murmuró Terra entre dientes, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haberlo dicho. Por suerte, parecía que aún no los había notado.

—¿Dónde están? No se escondan —escucharon como murmuraba Jacqueline con un tono juguetón—. El gato sólo quiere jugar un poco. No importa en dónde estén, tarde o temprano los encontraré… Y me las pagarán…

Su voz se fue sintiendo poco a poco más alejada, al igual que el resonar de sus tacones. Unos minutos después, todo volvió a estar en silencio, y sólo entonces ambos lograron respirar aunque fuera un poco. Sin embargo, aún no podían confiarse.

—No sirve de nada escondernos —concluyó Chico Bestia con frustración—. No podremos burlarla lo suficiente para alcanzar a Robin y a Raven. Y no podemos enfrentarla de frente y derrotarla, no los dos solos.

Terra guardó silencio unos momentos. Tenía su cabeza agachada, con los ojos puestos en sus zapatos cafés. Eran uno de los tres pares que usaba para ir a la escuela; tan comunes, tan sencillos. Durante toda esa travesía, desde la aparición de Slade en la puerta de la escuela, hasta estar ahí en ese túnel, se habían rayado y manchado. Necesitarían más que una limpieza y una boleada; quizás tendría que comprar otros.

De inmediato desechó ese pensamiento tan inútil. Esos zapatos, ese uniforme que usaba, nada de eso le pertenecía realmente. Su escuela ya no existía siquiera, y para ese entonces de seguro ya no sólo su abuela, sino también su abuelo, Mary y Sarah… De seguro todos ya habían comenzado a cuestionarse si lo que creían recordar de ella había sido cierto o no. Poco a poco, lo que empezaría con sólo dudas o agujeros en sus memorias, se volvería mucho más tangible. Y con el tiempo, cuando dejaran de verla todos los días, cuando dejaran de tener su presencia como prueba viviente de su existencia, entonces Tammy Hawk dejaría de existir por completo. Aunque, en realidad, nunca había existido realmente.

—Quizás yo sí pueda hacerlo —soltó de pronto, tomando por sorpresa al chico verde—. Hacer algo contra ella, digo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú también lo notaste hace un momento, ¿no? Puedo usar mis poderes, aún si ella me inmoviliza. No por completo, ya que al estar en dicha posición me es difícil concentrarme. Pero creo que si aplico la fuerza suficiente, podría hacerle el daño adecuado para dejarla fuera de combate.

—¡¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?! —Exclamó el Titán en voz alta, aunque de inmediato se tapó a sí mismo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡No es tan simple! Mira en dónde estamos. Si me desconcentro aunque sea un poco… si pierdo el control de nuevo sólo un segundo… —Su rostro se llenó de una profunda melancolía y preocupación—. Podría hacer que toda la cueva nos caiga encima, a ti, a mí, y a los otros también.

—¿Por qué eso te asusta ahora? Cuando te enfrentamos ayer y hoy en la tarde, parecías poder controlar tus poderes muy bien.

—Eso fue gracias a la separación —recalcó con pesar—. Al separar todas las emociones inestables y sensibles de mí, lograba enfocarme mucho mejor. Pero ahora que he vuelto a ser una…

Calló de golpe, a sabiendas de la gran Caja de Pandora que representaba hablar de ese tema. Sin embargo, ya era un poco tarde. El semblante de Chico Bestia volvió a ponerse serio, y lentamente se volteó hacia un lado.

—Sí, debió haber sido genial separarse de todo lo que sentías —señaló—. Yo quisiera poder hacer eso justo ahora.

Terra se mordió su labio inferior, a modo de tic nervioso.

—¿Enserio crees que fue genial? Yo no sabía lo que pasaría conmigo exactamente. De haberlo sabido, no lo hubiera hecho.

De pronto, se armó de valor para alzar su mirada, y verlo fijamente, aunque él no la mirara a ella.

—Y aun así, seguí sintiendo algo por ti, en mis dos formas. —Chico Bestia fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa al oírla decir eso, y sin proponérselo la miró de nuevo. El rostro de Terra reflejaba una sinceridad bastante evidente y tangible… como la de Tammy—. Aunque fuera poco… pero seguía ahí. Tanto que me ponía celosa de verte a ti y a Tammy juntos; ¿no es algo tonto? Quizás… pero sea como sea, eso no pudieron quitármelo. Por eso lamento haberte decepcionado de nuevo, Chico Bestia. No merezco llamarme Titán, ni tu amiga… ni nada más. —Ahora fue ella quien se volteó a otro lado—. Sólo causo dolor a todo el que tiene contacto conmigo. Así que, en cuanto esto termine y salvemos a Raven… me iré, te lo prometo. Y no volverán a saber de mí.

—¿Te irás otra vez? —Se le escapó a Chico Bestia de golpe, sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, una vez que lo dijo, decidió ya no dar vuelta atrás—. ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que dijiste de ya no escapar? ¿Qué pasó con hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para recuperar mi confianza?

Terra apretó sus labios y sus puños con fuerza. No sabía cómo reaccionar a esos cuestionamientos, o siquiera si debía reaccionar de alguna forma.

—Yo…

—No quería interrumpir —escucharon abruptamente resonar la voz de Jaqueline, justo sobre sus cabezas—, pero la cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado cursi para mi gusto, así que…

Ambos saltaron de sus lugares, y miraron casi con horror la figura de su enemiga, de pie justo sobre la roca tras la que se ocultaban. Su primer instinto fue correr, incluso Chico Bestia tomó la forma de un chita. Sin embargo, la iniciativa resultó inútil, pues recién acababan de dar el primer paso, sus cuerpos se desplomaron al suelo, inmóviles.

El cabello de Jacqueline era un desastre, uno de los tirantes de su vestido se había rasgado, y en general sus ropas y rostro estaban cubiertos de polvo… y nada de eso la tenía muy contenta.

—Yo en verdad quería sólo matar el tiempo mientras Jared terminaba con Raven —exclamó aún con molestia en su voz, bajando de la roca de un salto—. Pero no, tuvieron que hacerse los valientes, y usar sus sucios trucos para arruinar mi vestido, mi peinado, mi rostro…

Se paró justo a un lado de Terra, y presionó la punta de su tacón derecho entra su espalda, infligiéndole un agudo dolor.

—Debería hacerles lo mismo, pero multiplicado por diez. No, mejor haré que se rompan sus huesos uno por uno… O que sus órganos internos estallen… o presionaré tanto sus cabezas que sus ojos se les saldrán. O, ¿por qué no mejor todo junto? De todas formas, creo que aún tenemos algo de tiempo para divertirnos.

Encajó aún más su tacón contra su espalda, provocando que la rubia soltara un breve alarido de dolor, algo que Jacqueline pareció disfrutar.

—Terra… tú puedes detenerla… ¡hazlo! —Escuchó que Chico Bestia intentaba decirle desde su posición.

—No… no puedo… —se lamentó Terra, aún con dolor en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no —añadió Jacqueline, complacida—. Nunca has podido hacer nada tú sola. Si no tienes a alguien que te lleve de la mano y te mime, no eres capaz de hacer nada.

—¡No la escuches! —Exclamó Garfield con más fuerza—. ¡Yo sé que puedes hacerlo!, ¡Terra! ¡Hazlo! Sé que lo lograrás, ¡confío en ti! ¡Así como tú confiaste en mí para sacarte cuando estábamos encerrados!

Esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar. Le acababa de decir lo mismo que Tammy le había dicho cuando se encontraban encerrados en la esfera de roca. ¿Era cierto lo que le decía? ¿En verdad confiaba en ella? No, de seguro sólo lo decía por decir… ¿o no? Su mente estaba completamente enredada, y el dolor que le provocaba el tacón contra su espalda y la presión de su cuerpo contra el suelo, no le ayudaba.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, verdito —masculló Jacqueline, divertida—. Terra no puede hacer nada, y ella lo sabe. Tiene miedo de todo y de todos; siempre lo ha tenido. Por eso no puedes ser una princesa, o una heroína, ni siquiera una villana. No puedes ser nada…

—¡Cállate! —Espetó la rubia, y sus ojos se iluminaron de dorado abruptamente—. ¡No me digas qué puedo o no puedo hacer!

El suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar, destanteando un poco a Jacqueline. Fragmentos de tierra comenzaron a elevarse a su alrededor, varios de ellos cerca de golpearla. Aplicó aún más presión, tanto en Terra como en Chico Bestia, y el suelo se desquebrajo. Terra perdió la concentración unos segundos, pero de nuevo volvió a enfocarse, a enfocar todo su poder, agitar el suelo, a abrirlo y liberar toda su furia, y así lo hizo… demasiado bien.

El suelo comenzó a abrirse, y parte del techo comenzó a desprenderse. Fue consciente de inmediato de que estaba perdiendo el control, justo lo que temía que pasara. Intentó calmarse, pero sólo lograba ponerse más y más nerviosa. El piso se desplomó de golpe debajo de los tres, y de la nada comenzaron a caer a un espacio vacío, con todo y los escombros.

Al estar cayendo, Jacqueline fue incapaz de mantener su magia, por lo que Chico Bestia fue libre. Intentó tomar la forma de una enorme águila y aproximarse hacia Terra para agarrarla; ésta estiró su mano hacia él, intentando alcanzarlo para agarrarla, pero una pesada roca golpeó al chico verde en el lomo, haciendo que luego chocara contra otra roca en el aire, y comenzara a caer, aparentemente inconsciente.

—¡No! —Exclamó Terra, llena de terror—. ¡Chico Bestia!

Lo perdió de vista en un parpadeo. Los tres cayeron en caída libre hacia la completa oscuridad, y al absoluto silencio.

— — — —

Robin hacía ya rato que había dejado de dar señales de lucha, o incluso de consciencia. Ahora parecía sólo un muñeco inerte, sin alma y sin fuerzas. Las tres mujeres falsas que lo rodeaban, mantenían sus cuerpos pegados al suyo. Pasaban sus manos por su rostro, su cabello, su espalda, torso, brazos… Le susurraban palabras al oído o cerca de sus labios, pero éste no respondía.

—Parece que Robin se ha quedado dormido —comentó una de ellas.

—No, no está dormido —explicó otra—. Sólo está encantado por tanta belleza.

—Está tan encantado que no puede reaccionar.

—Es tan adorable.

—Quizás debamos de darle más de nuestro calor.

—Todo por el hombre que amamos.

—Robin.

—Robin.

—Robin…

Jacob había tomado asiento justo delante de él, contemplando con detenimiento toda la escena. Le extrañaba un poco el extraño casi letargo en el que el Chico Maravilla había caído. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado para él? Si era así, se sentía algo decepcionado.

—Enserio creí que me darías un mejor espectáculo, amigo —mencionó Jacob, algo molesto—. Pero ahora es como ver a un aburrido zombie rodeado de hermosas ninfas. Aunque eso sería una buena película, pero de momento se torna aburrido.

Un agudo suspiro de decepción se escapó de sus labios.

—Quizás deba hacer que te abracen, estrujen y besen tanto, que quiten hasta el mínimo rastro de aliento de tu cuerpo, y termines ahora realmente siendo un cadáver de verdad. Pero, ¡hey!, definitivamente hay peores formas de morir. Quizás mejor haga que mis chicas sacien por completo sus necesidades contigo, hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda más —una aguda sonrisa burlona se escapó de sus labios—. Sí, eso sí que sería una muerte feliz. No podrás decir en el otro mundo que el gran Jacob no es misericordioso.

Jacob rio con fuerza, y Batgirl, Starfire y Raven rieron con él al unísono. Las risas fueron tan sonoras, que sólo hasta que las cuatro se fueron apagando poco a poco, fue consciente de una quinta voz, sonando muy despacio en silencio.

—…etrion… Zinthos… —escuchó que pronunciaba justo la voz de Robin, aunque demasiado despacio.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Murmuró Jacob confundido, inclinando aún más su rostro hacia él.

En primera instancia sonaba como meros susurros. Sin embargo, poco a poco las palabras se volvieron más y más claras, pues su tono de voz iba en aumento.

—Azarath… Metrion… ¡Zinthos! —Exclamó de golpe, poniendo mucho hincapié en la última palabra—. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

Jacob lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, no entendía ninguna de esas palabras. ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio? Sin embargo, ante sus atónitos ojos, el Titán poco a poco comenzó a alzarse, apoyándose en sus manos, y luego en sus rodillas, poco a poco, aunque las tres chicas lo seguían sosteniendo, intentando mantenerlo abajo.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró confundido el mitad demonio, haciendo su cuerpo para atrás por reflejo—. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

Robin sólo siguió repitiendo la misma frase, mientras se seguía levantando. En unos cuantos segundos, ya estaba casi de pie, aunque Batgirl, Starfire y Raven lo jalaban hacia abajo.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

—¡Deja de repetir eso! —Le gritó Jacob, nervioso, y rápidamente se levantó y se alejó varios pasos de él—. ¡¿Qué demonios significa?!

El significado real ni él mismo lo conocía. La magia no era su área de pericia, pero no necesitaba que lo fuera. _“Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos”_ , era ese mantra que Raven siempre repetía, el que le ayudaba a enfocarse, el que la ayudaba a meditar, a despejar su mente y relajarse. Posiblemente no se significaba nada concreto, más allá de algo a lo que Raven podía aludir en busca de claridad mental. Y él, en esos momentos, realmente necesitaba eso.

Repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez, logró liberar su mente de cualquier pensamiento no deseado, y enfocarse en lo único que le importaba.

Ya de pie, comenzó a avanzar al frente, a paso corto, pues las tres mujeres seguían sujetándolo. Jacob, por su lado, se veía realmente nervioso.

—¡Deténgalo! —Gritó casi con miedo—. ¡No dejen que se me acerque!

A pesar de sus órdenes, las tres ilusiones poco o nada pudieron hacer. Él seguía avanzando hacia él, cada vez con más constancia.

—¡Azarath! ¡Metrion! ¡Zinthos!

Alzó su puño hacia atrás, y al jalarlo al frente con todas sus fuerzas, las tres mujeres se desvanecieron a su alrededor, como polvos de colores arrastrados por el viento. Su puño, sin embargo, siguió su camino recto hasta estrellarse directo en la cara de Jacob, más específico en su nariz.

El chico de piel gris fue empujado hacia atrás luego de tal golpe. Se tambaleó, y cayó sentado al suelo, con su nariz y boca sangrando. Se llevó instintivamente su mano al área golpeada, mientras sollozaba adolorido.

—¿Cómo… pudiste escapar de mi ilusión…? —Cuestionó, aún sin poder creerlo—. ¡Nadie tiene tanta fuerza de voluntad para resistir su lujuria! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

Robin respiraba agitado, no por cansancio, sino más bien por furia. Lo miraba a través de su antifaz, totalmente lleno de odio. Se le aproximó a paso veloz, y lo tomó de su traje, levantándolo de un jalón para encararlo de frente.

—¡Estás totalmente errado si crees que lujuria es todo lo que siento por ellas! —Le gritó extremadamente furioso—. ¡No vuelvas a ensuciar la imagen de ninguna de las tres! ¡Nunca más!

Alzó su puño una vez más, y le dio un segundo puñetazo en la cara, pero ahora mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Jacob dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y luego cayó de hocico, quedándose totalmente quieto en el piso. Casi al instante, las flores, los destellos dorados, y toda la luz blanca que los envolvía, se desvaneció de golpe.

La ilusión estaba rota.

Pero no fue sólo eso. Todo el túnel comenzó a distorsionarse y a cambiar de forma. Poco a poco, ese largo camino que se veía interminable, se volvió mucho más corto, mucho más entendible. Ante él, a menos de diez metros, se materializó el arco de piedra de una entrada, por la que se escapaba la luz de las velas, y un brillante fulgor rojizo. Su destino había estado justo frente a él, y ese tipo quizás lo había tenido dando vueltas en el mismo pedazo sin que se diera cuenta.

Dio un paso en esa dirección, y luego otro, pero al tercero sus piernas le temblaron, su cabeza le dio vueltas, y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared de la cueva para no caer. Pensar en Raven le había ayudar a enfocarse y salir de ese malicioso transe, pero los efectos que había tenido en su cuerpo no habían desaparecido.

Su frente sudaba, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su respiración se encontraba realmente agitada.

Miró con atención a la puerta delante de él. Tres de estos sujetos estaban peleando con Starfire, Cyborg y Supergirl. Una más se quedó con Chico Bestia y Terra, y el quinto ahora yacía inconsciente a sus pies. Sólo quedaba uno, y era casi seguro que ese uno era quien lo esperaba en ese sitio. ¿Podría enfrentarse a él en tal estado?

Comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, apoyándose primero en la pared para no volver a caer, pero ya los últimos pasos los dio con más seguridad. Al atravesar aquel umbral, se encontró con una cámara amplia y de techos altos, que asemejaba a algún tipo de iglesia subterránea, pero con símbolos e imágenes muy apartadas de eso. Había cientos de velas por todas partes, pero la fuente de luz principal parecía ser otra.

Se talló sus ojos, intentando enfocar mejor la mirada.

—Vaya, pero si es Robin —escuchó murmurar de forma burlona, la reconocible voz de Jared. Al azar de nuevo su mirada al frente y poder enfocarla, logró verlo, de pie casi en el centro del lugar, dándole la espalda, mientras miraba fijamente hacia arriba—. Bienvenido, Chico Maravilla; al fin llegas.

Se giró levemente hacia él, sólo lo suficiente para poder verlo sobre su hombro con sus brillantes ojos rojizos, que resaltaban entre la sombra que proyectaba la capucha que usaba sobre la cabeza.

—Pero me temo que es demasiado tarde. Casi está hecho.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, a la misma dirección de hace unos momentos. Robin siguió su mirada, intentando detectar qué era lo que veía; no tardó mucho en notarlo.

La fuente de luz rojiza que alumbraba todo ese sitio, era ni más ni menos que su amiga Raven, cuyo cuerpo flotaba sobre sus cabezas, sujeta a una gruesa cadena. Su cuerpo resplandecía de rojo, y en su piel se habían dibujado runas que resplandecían como si fueran carbones encendidos. Parecía inconsciente, con sus ojos cerrados, y su rostro calmado. Sin embargo, esa energía que la rodeaba parecía todo, menos calmada. Se movía alrededor de ella, agitándose como animal salvaje.

En cuanto vio tal imagen, Robin lo supo, y lo sintió: el poder Trigon la estaba consumiendo.

—Raven…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 27**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Si nos remontamos a los comics, **Dick Grayson** siempre ha sido algo… pues… digamos que suele acostarse con todo lo que se le insinúe. Por ello, quizás de haber sido los cómics, sus escenas en este capítulo hubieran sido diferentes... Si saben a qué me refiero. Pero para bien o para mal, el **Dick Grayson** de la serie siempre pareció algo más centrado y serio. Además, aunque me he tomado un poco de libertades con algunas cosas, esto sigue estando basado en una serie para niños… por ahora._

_Esto avanza lento pero seguro. Algunos quizás lo sepan, otros no, pero el mayo pasado acabo de contraer matrimonio, así que, ¡felicítenme y denme regalos! Jejeje, no se crean. Lo que intento decir que es que anduve los meses previos atorado con los preparativos y demás, y los siguientes con la mudanza y preparación de la casa. Además de lo habitual, trabajo y otros proyectos, y por ello había tardado en publicar este capítulo. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Como van la pelea final va algo lenta, pero espero que no por ello aburrida. Quédense al pendiente a los siguientes capítulos, en espera del inminente final._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	28. Capítulo 28. Yo soy Terra…

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 28  
** ** _“Yo soy Terra…”_**  

Los efectos de la magia de Jacob sobre Robin aún no se habían desvanecidos del todo cuando ingresó en la capilla y contempló la extraña escena que ahí suscitaba. Raven se veía realmente tranquila y apacible, como si simplemente flotara sobre sus cabezas en un profundo y hermoso sueño. Incluso ese fulgor rojizo antinatural que la rodeaba tenía cierto encanto, casi hipnótico, en él. Por unos instantes se vio a sí mismo preguntándose si siempre había sido de esa forma; si siempre había sido como una luz brillante y hermosa, pero lejana e intocable, como una estrella.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza e intentó poner su mente en blanco con tal de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, que no tenían cabida en ese sitio o en ese momento. Necesitaba tener muy claro porqué estaba ahí, y no distraerse con nada más. Una vez que sintió seguro de ello, abrió de nuevo los ojos y los clavó fijamente en el último oponente que se interponía entre él y Raven.

—Detén esto, ¡ahora! —gritó el Titán con gran fuerza, dando un paso firme hacia Jared. Éste seguía de pie justo debajo de Raven.

—¿Es una orden, acaso? —respondió el chico de piel gris, sonriendo de forma burlona. Ocultó sus manos en sus bolsillos de su sudadera negra, y se apoyó por completo en un pie de forma bastante relajada—. Aunque quisiera, no habría forma de hacer tal cosa. Mi participación en esto ya concluyó. —Miró entonces sobre su hombro a la chica colgada a unos metros sobre su cabeza—. Raven es ahora la que se está encargando del resto. Ya ha de faltar muy poco…

Robin miró de nuevo unos instantes en dirección a Raven, pero casi de inmediato volvió hacia Jared, temeroso de que  su imagen volviera a tener algún tipo de efecto distractor en él.

—Sé cuál es tu plan, lo sé todo –sentenció con su voz transmitiendo mucha más seguridad, pero ésta no pareció perturbar al chico ante él ni un poco.

—¿Enserio? ¿Tu amigo Slade te lo dijo, acaso? —Soltó entonces Jared, seguido de una pequeña risilla—. Eso ya no importa, en realidad. Aunque es una pena que ese anciano se nos haya escapado sin haber recibido su merecido por su traición.

Robin agudizó sus sentidos. Tomó su báculo y lo giró con una mano, para luego tomarlo con firmeza con las dos y señalarlo directamente con él.

—Y también sé que puede evitarse —declaró con fiereza en chico de antifaz, haciendo que la sonrisa de Jared se borrara. El pelirrojo guardó silencio y lo contempló fijamente. Su expresión ya no era tan tranquila y confiada como siempre, sino más bien se veía algo confundido. Sus palabras evidentemente, lo habían afectado un poco—. Y si te importa Raven realmente aunque sea un poco, me dejarás hacerlo.

—¿No has entendido que es por Raven por la que hago todo esto? —Respondió Jared, con seriedad—. Por la verdadera Raven, aquella que no tiene que reprimir sus emociones o pensamientos, quien puede ser ella misma sin atadura alguna. Yo la liberaré, mientras tú solo quieres seguirla apresando.

Robin permaneció en silencio. ¿Realmente era eso lo que pensaba? ¿Qué lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien de Raven? Era probable que, en algún lugar de su mente, eso tuviera sentido. Secuestrar a su hermana, colgarla en una oscura capilla con gruesas cadenas, y someterla contra su voluntad a ese horrible ritual que sacaría aquello que ella había luchado toda su vida por evitar.

Jared prosiguió con su declaración.

—Así que si a ti te importa Raven aunque sea un poco, te quedarás justo en dónde estás… Porque si no…

Extendió entonces ambas manos hacia los lados, y sus palmas se cubrieron de una brillante e intensa llama danzante. Robin comprendió de inmediato sus intenciones, y como era propio de él, en lugar de rehuir a ellas las aceptó gustoso. Jaló su báculo hacia atrás sujetándolo con su mano derecha, y luego extendió la izquierda hacia un lado, sujetando entre sus dedos dos bumerangs listos para ser lanzados a la menor oportunidad.

Jared volvió sonreír, divertido.

—Piénsalo bien, Chico Maravilla. No eres más que un simple humano con muy elaborados movimientos de Karate y juguetes caros. Tú no podrás vencerme.

Para su sorpresa, Robin también sonrió, con bastante confianza en su gesto.

—He vencido a enemigos mucho más peligrosos que tú con mis movimientos de karate y mis juguetes. Y con mucha menos motivación…

—Qué peligros —exclamó Jared, sarcástico—. ¡Vamos a ver de qué eres capaz, achichicle de Batman!

Con sus manos cubiertas de fuego, y sus ojos igualmente encendidos, se lanzó en contra él como fiera al acecho. Robin, por su lado, igualmente se fue directo hacia él, listo para su encuentro.

— — — —

Cuando Terra abrió al fin sus ojos, lo único que vio fue oscuridad; no era oscuridad absoluta, pero sí bastante densa. Igualmente todo estaba muy callado, salvo el eco lejano de agua filtrándose. Se encontraba bocarriba sobre el suelo duro y firme, y una roca se encajaba dolosamente contra la parte trasera su cintura. Se giró sobre su cuerpo para voltearse y liberar el dolor de su espalda. Al quedar con su pecho a tierra, se quedó unos segundos intentando reposar, pero no tenía el lujo de tomarse demasiado tiempo en ello. Se sentó como le fue posible, y miró a su alrededor cautelosa. Seguían sin dudarlo en el interior de una cueva, pero ya no parecían estar en los túneles debajo de la iglesia, sino en algún sitio mucho más profundo.

—¿Chico Bestia? —masculló en voz baja mientras seguía mirando alrededor en busca del Titán. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de él cerca de ella—. ¡Chico Bestia!

Se paró rápidamente asustada y preocupada. Sintió un poco de dolor en un costado al levantarse, y rápidamente llevó sus manos a esa área. Se dio cuenta que su blusa se había rasgado, y en su piel expuesta se había hecho un muy incómodo raspón que le ardía; no era el único raspón que tenía en el cuerpo, pero ése definitivamente era el más doloroso. No le dio sin embargo mucha importancia y comenzó a avanzar, lentamente, intentando ver algo entre todas las sombras que la rodeaban. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado, pero aún no era capaz de distinguir nada más allá de rocas. Sus manos se aferraban a su costado, en un intento de amortiguar el dolor de su raspón.

Una vez más lo había arruinado al no saber controlar sus poderes. En un intento de detener a Jacqueline, terminó haciendo que los tres cayeran en ese sitio, y de puro milagro no habían terminado sepultados en rocas… o al menos, ella no. Las solas posibilidades de qué le había ocurrido a Chico Bestia la atormentaban; una vez más, sus poderes terminarían por dañar a alguien que quería, como siempre ocurría…

Quizás todos habrían estado mucho mejor si ella no hubiera ido con ellos. Quizás sólo debió de haberse ido en cuanto les dijo en dónde podrían encontrar a Jared; haberse ido lejos, muy lejos… como siempre lo hacía.

—Ya, no sigas —escuchó de pronto una vocecilla aguda pronunciando a un lado. Rápidamente se sobresaltó y alejó de un salto. Cuando miró en dicha dirección, sin embargo, se quedó estupefacta.

Era una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios, ojos grandes y azules, vistiendo un vestido elegante y largo color lila, y una pequeña corona en forma de diadema en su cabeza. Terra reconoció de inmediato a esa pequeña niña. Era una princesa que había tenido que huir de su país natal cuando aún era muy pequeña separándose de sus padres y su hermano, ocultándose en un país extranjero con otra identidad. Ella la conocía muy bien; su nombre era Tara… Tara Markov.

 —Esto es demasiado peligroso —prosiguió Tara con notoria consternación, mientras agitaba sus manos de abajo hacia arriba—. No la puedes vencer, y si lo intentas terminarás muerta, o convertida de nuevo en piedra. Tienes que huir, ¡vamos!

—¿Huir? —Susurró Terra, muy despacio—. No… no puedo seguir huyendo…

—¿Por qué no? —Escuchó de pronto que alguien más intervenía desde sus espaldas.

Terra se giró lentamente sobre su hombro, y ahí se encontraba una chica rubia, de largos cabellos, y ojos grandes y azules. Usaba unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla azules, una camiseta de manga larga blanca, y sobre ésta una camiseta pequeña color gris oscuro, además de guante cafés que cubrían sus manos. Estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados, volteada de medio cuerpo sin mirarla. Era una versión más grande de aquella niña, y una versión un poco más joven de quien era ella en esos momentos.

—¿Qué ganarás con seguir con esto? —Pronunció la Otra Terra de forma seca y cortante—. ¿Crees que Chico Bestia y los otros volverán a confiar en ti? ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste? ¿Crees que alguien volverá a considerarte una heroína? Ésta es una lucha absurda —Se giró entonces hacia ella con firmeza—. ¡Te arriesgas por nada! Tienes que irte, lejos de aquí, a dónde nadie te conozca, donde puedas volver a ser una chica normal y feliz.

—Es lo que tus padres y tu hermano querían para ti —añadió Tara a dicha proposición.

Terra bajó su mirada, pensativa, y se apoyó contra un muro de la cueva con su hombro. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Algún truco hecho por Jared o alguno de los otros? No podía descartarlo por completo, pero en realidad lo dudaba. Eso era algo más complicado que ello…

Quizás era cierto; quizás lo mejor era huir y ponerse a salvo. ¿Qué quería lograr realmente en ese sitio? ¿A quién intentaba demostrarle algo? ¿A ella misma? ¿A los Titanes? ¿A Chico Bestia? ¿Y demostrar qué, después de todo? ¿Qué aún era buena?, ¿Qué aún podía ser una heroína? Daba igual, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? Huir era lo que mejor sabía hacer; huir era pare de quién siempre había sido…

—¡No!, no puedes irte —añadió alguien más, ahora al frente. Por un segundo fue como verse directamente en un espejo, pues esta otra chica rubia y de ojos azules usaba el mismo uniforme que ella tenía puesto. Sin embargo, el de ella no estaba rasgado ni sucio; por el contrario, estaba limpio e impecable como nuevo.

—¿Tammy? —exclamó Terra entre confundida y asombrada—. ¿Eres tú?

La nueva visión se le aproximó con cautela, mirándola fijamente con apuro.

—¿Vas a abandonar a Chico Bestia otra vez? ¿Luego de todo lo que hizo por ti? Le prometiste que ya no lo harías. Dijiste que harías lo que fuera para recuperar su confianza.

—Él no ha hecho nada por ti —intervino la Otra Terra a sus espaldas, antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en alguna respuesta que dar—. Incluso te ha tratado como basura desde que se volvieron a ver.

—Está molesto y dolido, y eso es normal —Añadió Tammy, casi como suplica.

—Él nunca volverá a confiar en ti. Nunca volverá a sentir lo mismo que sintió por ti antes.

—Aunque él no lo haga, eso no importa porque tú todavía… —Tammy guardó silencio, y agachó el torso lo suficiente para poder ver a Terra a los ojos—. Tú todavía sigues enamorada de él. Es por eso que no puedes abandonarlo.

—¿Enamo… rada…? —Masculló Terra muy despacio, volviendo a alzar su rostro al frente—. ¿Estoy enamorada… de Chico Bestia?

¿Lo había acaso alguna vez pronunciado con palabras? ¿O había siquiera estructurado de forma clara tal idea en su cabeza? Tal vez no, pero aún así en esos momentos le parecía totalmente lógico, y con todo el sentido. Estaba enamorada Chico Bestia… No sabía en qué momento ese sentimiento por él había florecido hasta tal punto, pero no tenía duda alguna de que era así. ¿Fue desde que lo conoció? ¿Durante su tiempo como Titán? ¿En sus últimos momentos antes de entrar en ese estado de petrificación? ¿Cuándo estuvo separada en dos entidades? ¿U ocurrió justo en ese momento?, justo en ese instante y en ese lugar al cuestionárselo a sí misma.

—¿Y eso de qué sirve? —Soltó la Otra Terra abruptamente—. ¿De qué sirve morir y sacrificarte sólo por… amor?

—Es por lo único por lo que vale la pena morir y sacrificarse… —Respondió Tammy con firmeza.

—Yo no entiendo nada de eso —murmuró Tara en voz baja y algo quebrada—. Sólo sé que todo esto da mucho miedo, y tienes que irte de aquí.

—No puedes dejar que el miedo te paralice todo el tiempo. Debes seguir, Terra. Sigue adelante…

Seguir adelante… era lo único que quedaba por hacer ante casi cualquier problema, ¿no? Sólo seguir adelante, un poco más, un paso a la vez.

Se separó del muro en el que se recargaba y comenzó a andar despacio en la misma dirección en la que iba. El dolor, el cansancio, y el miedo la inundaban y hacían que sus pies se sintieran como plomo. Pero había otro sentimiento más que podía más, y la empujaba a dar un paso detrás del otro.

Avanzó un par de metros, antes de reconocer entre las sombras un bulto verdoso y morado, cubierto con algunas rocas.

—¿Chico Bestia? —Espetó intentando llamar su atención, pero la persona ahí tirada no le respondió—. ¡Chico Bestia!

Dejó a un lado todo aquello que la detenía y corrió apresurada hacia él. Con sus poderes retiró de inmediato todas las rocas que lo sepultaban, arrojándolas a un lado con violencia. Se arrodilló a su lado, y lo giró para que quedara bocarriba. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero aún respiraba.

—Despierta, por favor —comenzó a murmurar despacio, mientras lo agitaba un poco y le daba un par de toques en su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos—. Vamos, Chico Bestia; reacciona, por favor.

Llegó a pensar que realmente no despertaría, pero luego de unos eternos segundos de insistencia, los ojos del chico se abrieron con algo de pesar. Terra logró suspirar aliviada al ver esto.

—¿Terra? —Cuestionó el chico de piel verde con algo de debilidad—. ¿Qué ocurrió…? ¡Ah!

A intentar sentarse, un intenso dolor en su pierna lo hizo encogerse en sí mismo y soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor.

—¿Tu pierna? —Soltó Terra, sobresaltada al escuchar su reacción—. Permíteme…

Acercó sus manos a su tobillo, y cientos de pequeños pedazos de roca comenzaron a aglomerarse en torno a él, hasta crear algo similar a un yeso y así mantenerlo inmóvil. Él presionó un poco su pie contra el suelo, y aunque le seguía provocándole molestia, ya fue más soportable.

 —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Terra, sin disminuir su preocupación.

—Sí, no creo que esté rota. Sólo…

Hizo el intento e alzarse de pie, pero todo le dio vueltas y se desmoronó de nuevo al suelo.

—¡Cuidado! —Terra se apresuró a atraparlo y evitar que se golpeara. Ambos terminaron sentados en la tierra, estando él en sus brazos.

Chico Bestia se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, y sintió lamentosamente una parte húmeda a un costado. Al mirar sus dedos, se encontró que su guante estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre. Parecía que era una herida resultante de su caída, o de las rocas que lo golpearon durante ella.

Permaneció ahí un rato, intentando recuperarse. Se volvió un poco tarde consciente de la posición en la que estaban, y como Terra seguía con sus brazos a su alrededor, sin soltarlo ni siquiera un poco. Un ligero rubor se formó en sus mejillas verdosas, e intentó inconscientemente poner un poco de distancia entre ambos. Prefirió entonces mirar a su alrededor parra reconocer el terreno.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Caímos más hondo en la cueva —le informó Terra, sin oponer resistencia a que él se apartara.

—¿Dónde está la chica del vestido?

—No lo sé… pero no creo que esté muerta.

Chico Bestia comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, pero definitivamente no se encontraba ni cerca de toda su capacidad.

—Debemos salir de aquí… y ayudar a Robin…

—No, espera —se apresuró Terra a tomarlo de sus hombros, antes de que intentara pararse de nuevo—. Estás débil y adolorido. No hay nada que puedas hacer así.

—¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!

 _“¿Por qué no?”_ , pensó para sí misma, incapaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta. _“¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí, a salvo? ¿Por qué no podemos irnos los dos lejos, muy lejos? ¿Por qué no podemos olvidarnos de todo esto y sólo pensar en nosotros dos?”_ Todo eso y mucho más cruzaba por la cabeza la rubia, pero no decía ninguna. Porque en el fondo sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta a todo eso. Sabía qué era lo correcto, aunque no le agradara.

—Tú puedes salir de aquí —escuchó que Chico Bestia pronunció de golpe, sacándola de todos sus pensamientos—. Déjame aquí, y ve a ayudar a Robin antes de que esa chica nos encuentre.

Terra negó alarmada y frenética con su cabeza.

—No, no voy a dejarte aquí, y mucho menos con Jaqueline.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! Si no detenemos a Jared, Raven se volverá nuestra enemiga, tan temible como el propio Trigon, y ninguno de nosotros podrá detenerla. Los Jóvenes Titanes pueden sobrevivir sin Chico Bestia, pero no sin Robin y Raven.

Terra seguía negando enérgicamente.

—¡Terra! Si quieres ser una Titán de verdad, tienes que enfocarte y cumplir la misión…

—¡Olvida la misión! —Le gritó de golpe con todas sus fuerzas, incluso asustándolo un poco. De inmediato, ella se lanzó hacía él, y lo rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos, pegándolo contra ella. Su rostro se ocultó pegado contra el cuello del Titán, ahogando un par de sollozos en él. Chico Bestia se quedó totalmente atónito, incapaz de reaccionar—. ¿Por qué crees que algo de eso me importaría más que tú? No me importa si los Jóvenes Titanes puedes o no sobrevivir sin ti, ¡yo simplemente no podría hacerlo! Ya no más… no luego de entender lo que siento por ti…

Chico Bestia perdió por completo el aliento. Terra siguió sollozando contra su cuello.

—Aunque en estos momentos tú me odies, tú sigues siendo lo más importante para mí —murmuró despacio—. Lamento haberte decepcionado tantas veces; incluso ahora te sigo decepcionando... No merezco ser una Titán, ni siquiera tu amiga…

Y siguió el silencio, un profundo silencio interrumpido por el sonido lejano del agua y los pequeños sollozos de la rubia.

—Yo no te odio… —pronunció Chico Bestia de golpe, tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que se apartar un poco de él, pero sin mirarlo aún a los ojos. En su voz ya no se percibía enojo, sino algo más—. Quisiera poder hacerlo, pero no puedo. Incluso luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, me es imposible…

La tomó gentilmente de los hombros, y la aparto lentamente para poder verla de frente. Terra apartó su mira, apenada porque de seguro tenía sus ojos enrojecidos y cubiertos de lágrimas. Sin embargo, al final no pudo evitar mirarlo. No le sonreía precisamente, pero no lo necesita. Su mirada era lo suficientemente cándida y profunda como para hacer que su corazón se inquietara.

—Ya sea como Tammy o como Terra… Tú también sigues siendo demasiado importante para mí —susurró cauteloso, con pesar, pero también con alegría combinada. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó al fin en sus labios, y aunque fuera apenas perceptible por ella, fue bastante significativa—. Y estoy… demasiado contento de tenerte de vuelta conmigo. Aunque haya sido de esa forma… esperé mucho el que ocurriera…

—Chico… —Cortó sus propias palabras, y respiró profundamente, intentando recobrar el aliento—. Garfield…

Su mano derecha se posó con la que él tenía sobre su hombro. No supo en qué momento pasó, o cuánto duró, pero ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna. Y realmente Terra no necesitó que él le dijera algo en especial. Ese sólo y perfecto instante, era suficiente.

—De nuevo su cursilería es totalmente imposible de ignorar —espetó la reconocible voz de Jaqueline, resonando en el eco de la cueva—. ¿Entonces ya son amigos otra vez? ¿Qué se necesita hacer para que se den por vencidos con esta perdedora?

Terra se puso en alerta de inmediato. Se giró rápidamente, colocándose delante de Chico Bestia de forma protectora. Una figura comenzó a materializarse entre la oscuridad, avanzando hacia ellos. Ya no se oía el sonido de sus tacones; sujetaba uno de ellos en una mano, y ni idea de en dónde había terminado el otro. Si antes su vestido y su cabello eran un desastre, era difícil encontrar otro adjetivo más acorde con su estado en ese momento. El vestido negro estaba totalmente rasgado, dejando la mitad de su torso únicamente cubierto con su sostén negro sin tirantes. Caminaba descalza, con su cabello hecho una maraña sin forma indefinida. Su maquillaje se había corrido, y tenía un par de raspones por su cara y brazos. Evidentemente no había caído mucho mejor que ellos. Aún así, caminaba como si nada; erguida, segura, sin ninguna seña de dolor en ella. Al parecer era mucho más dura de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos, brillantes y llenos de ira, como solía ocurrirle a Raven, Jared y los otros, y normalmente no eran una buena señal.

—Ya me tienen… harta… —masculló, con el enojo en su garganta casi ahogándola—. Ya no más juegos… Acabemos con esto de una buena vez…

Terra permaneció quieta en su lugar, casi paralizada. No había podido hacer nada útil contra ella, y cuando lo intentó de verdad terminaron ahí abajo, heridos y en la oscuridad. ¿Qué alternativas tenía?, evidentemente sólo morir a manos de su oponente, o morir a manos de sus propios poderes incontrolable. Pero, aún había una tercera opción…

—Huye, vamos —escuchó que pronunciaba suplicante la voz de Tara. Y al mirar de reojo a un lado, ahí se encontraba la pequeña princesa, con sus ojos llenos de miedo—. Debes irte. Usa tus poderes para escapar por la tierra, no podrá alcanzarte por ahí.

Huir, claro. Esa seguía siendo aún una opción que considerar.

—No, no puedes huir —añadió a continuación Tammy, proveniente del lado contrario—. No puedes abandonarlo, mucho menos ahora.

—Entonces llévatelo contigo, sácalo de aquí —intervino ahora la otra Terra desde sus espaldas; no tuvo que voltear para estar segura de que ahí estaba—. Muere él, mueren ambos, o se salvan ambos escapando de aquí. La decisión es fácil, si me lo preguntas.

—Tú sabes qué es lo correcto —pronunció Tammy de nuevo—. Tú sabes lo que debes hacer, ¡lo que quieres hacer! No dejes que el miedo te paralice otra vez…

—¡No la escuches! Ella no sabe por todo lo que has pasado, todas las cosas horribles que has hecho, apropósito o por accidente. El juego se terminó. No eres una heroína, no eres una princesa, y no eres una simple estudiante. Eres sólo una sobreviviente, es lo único que siempre has sido.

Terra cerró sus ojos unos momentos y respiró lentamente. Sí, era una sobreviviente. Desde niña se las había arreglado para sobrevivir a cualquier costo. Eso era lo único que conocía, el único modo de vivir que había seguido fielmente y sin falta. Pero ya no tenía porque seguir así… sobrevivir no era lo único que conocía ahora. Ahora había conocido mucho más por lo que valía la pena quedarse y no huir.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, fijando su mirada en el oponente que se erguía ante ella.

Chico Bestia intentó ponerse de nuevo de pie ante el inminente peligro. Sin embargo, Terra lo hizo primero, alzándose delante de él, y extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, defensora.

—Yo me encargo de ella —murmuró despacio, y luego lo miró de reojo sobre su hombro—. Confía en mí…

Chico Bestia notó algo extraño en su mirada y en su voz, algo que no supo interpretar con seguridad. Sonaba en parte parecida a Tammy, pero… también a Terra, pero no a la Terra que vio esa tarde en la escuela, o el día anterior, o antes de ser convertida en piedra, o siquiera cuando era una Titán; por alguna razón, la hizo pensar en la anterior a esa, en aquella que conoció por primera vez.

La rubia se viró de nuevo hacia Jaqueline, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella. Jaqueline sonrió divertida al ver su aparente decisión, como si realmente pudiera significar algo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Quieres darle tiempo a tu noviecito de escapar? Pues no lo lograrás…

Alzó su pie descalzo, y entonces Terra se lanzó apresurada contra ella para teclearla, pero fue tarde pues se quedó a medio metro de distancia cuando su pie chocó contra la tierra y tanto cuerpo como el de Chico Bestia cayeron al suelo, quedando estampados e inmóviles en su sitio.

—Mucho mejor —masculló Jaqueline con malicia en su tono—. Así es como todos ustedes, humanos rastreros y cobardes, deben de estar. Con sus cabezas agachadas, arrastrándose como insectos a mis pies…

—¡¿Por qué… no te callas?! —Gritó Terra con fuerza, y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

La tierra debajo del pie derecho de Jaqueline se elevó de pronto, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, y su cuerpo se desplomó hacia atrás. Pero incluso antes de que tocara el suelo, un denso fragmento de roca se elevó unos metros sobre su vista y luego cayó contra ella como una bala, directo en su abdomen, y haciendo que ahora ella fuera estampada contra el suelo.

Libre del efecto de su magia, Terra se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia la demonio, abarcando en un segundo la distancia que las separaba. Jaqueline alzó la roca que la aplastaba, haciendo que se dirigiera contra ella como una bala. Terra la desvió hacia un lado sin embargo con sus propios poderes y siguió con su camino, propinándole un golpe directo en su cara cuando hacía el intento de pararse, y tirándola de nuevo al piso. De inmediato se colocó sobre ella, empujándola contra el piso con una mano y golpeándola con fuerza con la otra. Logró darle tres puñetazos certeros en la cara, pero cuando alzaba su puño para propinar el cuarto, su cuerpo se elevó sin control por el aire, cerca de cinco metros, y un segundo después comenzó a caer de golpe, precipitándose al suelo y cayendo contra éste con gran fuerza. Luego volvió elevarse y caer, elevarse y caer, repetidas veces estrellándose contra la dura tierra. Su rostro comenzó a sangrar por los repetidos golpes, y manos y rodillas se rasparon. Luego de varias sacudidas, se quedó tirada en el piso inmóvil, y aparentemente inconsciente.

—¡No!, ¡Terra! —Soltó Chico Bestia, horrorizado por tal imagen. Sin dudarlo, se paró, ignorando su dolor y se convirtió en un gran toro desbocado que se lanzó contra Jacqueline para embestirla, pero a medio camino ésta lo puso contra el suelo de nuevo.

La chica de piel gris escupió algo de sangre que le había quedado en la boca tras todos los golpes que había recibido. Tenía la cara enrojecida, y con varias pequeñas cortadas. Y si fuera posible verse más enojada de lo que ya estaba, definitivamente se vería.

—No puedo creer que dos idiotas como ustedes me causen tantos problemas… —cayó de rodillas al piso, algo mareada por los golpes—. Me harán quedar mal con mi hermano Jared… Van a hacer que deje de verme con tan buenos ojos… van a hacer que deje de quererme por ser tan inútil…

—Tú cariño por Jared es enfermizo… —Escuchó como Terra susurraba despacio, y para su sorpresa notó como comenzaba a levantarse con debilidad a pesar de todo el daño que había recibido—. Es tu medio hermano, maldita enferma… pero te expresas de él como si quisieras que fuera otra cosa…

Jaqueline se puso roja de coraje, y rápidamente se alzó y se dirigió a ella con una marcada actitud de ataque.

—¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a ensuciar de esa manera lo que hay entre mi hermano y yo!

—¿Yo lo ensucio? —Ironizó Terra, seguida de una pequeña carcajada. La volteó a ver con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Su rostro estaba lleno de heridas, en un estado peor que el de ella—. Tú lo ensucias sola, degenerada… de seguro debiste haberte puesto muy celosa al ver toda la atención que le ponía a Raven, ¿no? Debe ser frustrante darte cuenta e que por más que te esfuerces, siempre serás inferior a ella ante sus ojos, sin importar si nosotros te hacemos ver mal o no…

—¡Cállate! —Espetó furiosa, y el cuerpo de Terra volvió a desplomarse al suelo—. ¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate!

Azotó su pie una y otra vez en el suelo, y cada vez que lo hacía Terra se elevaba unos centímetros, y luego se volvía a estrellar contra la tierra.

—¡¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así?! ¡¿Quién eres tú para entender, aunque sea un poco, lo que yo siento?! ¡No eres nadie!, ¡eres nada!, ¡eres menos que nada! ¡Basura inmunda patética que no mereces vivir en este mundo!

El cuerpo de Terra fue literalmente zarandeado de arriba abajo un sinnúmero de veces, como simple muñeca de trapo sin vida ni fuerzas. Sin embargo, de pronto, la rubia interpuso sus manos y sus pies, plantándolos en el suelo y evitando que su cuerpo chocara. A pesar de que se veía que necesitaba imponer una gran fuerza para hacerlo, igualmente Jaqueline se quedó atónita.

—Soy mucho, mucho más que tú… —murmuró despacio, sin el temblor en su voz.

Pedazos de roca comenzaron a desprenderse de suelo, y rodear sus manos y pies, y luego sus muñecas y tobillos. La roca que rodeaba sus extremidades comenzó a levantarlas, haciendo que éstas se elevaran con más libertad, aun bajo la influencia de Jaqueline, e incluso pudiera dar un par de pasos pesados hacia ella.

Jaqueline la miró estupefacta, e incluso inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás… ¿cómo si le temiera? No, no era posible. ¿Tenerle miedo a ella? Era inconcebible tal cosa. Volvió a aplicar su magia contra ella, con aún más fuerza, toda la necesaria. Terra se tambaleó, estuvo apunto de caer, pero la roca alrededor de ella la contuvo. Poco a poco sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a cubrirse de más roca, y comenzó a avanzar sin detenerse hacia ella. Por más que Jaqueline la seguía presionando, y por más que Terra se tambaleaba y parecía a punto de caer, seguía avanzando; lento, pero avanzaba.

—No puede ser… —exclamó Jaqueline, temblorosa.

A pesar de la intensa influencia que aplicaba en la gravedad a su alrededor, ella aún era capaz de usar sus poderes. Por más que la propia gravedad del planeta jalaba la roca o la tierra, ella lograba alzarla a su voluntad. Quizás necesitaba aplicar más fuerza, más energía, más concentración. Pero nadie en ese sito dominaría la tierra por encima de ella. Al mover con sus poderes la tierra alrededor de sus extremidades, era capaz de moverse, aunque el suelo a sus pies se desquebrajara y sus huesos le dolieran. Esa bruja no la detendría…

—Soy Tara Markov… Princesa de Markovia… —Pronunció con ímpetu, sin detenerse; Jaqueline siguió retrocediendo, ya incapaz de ocultar su miedo—. Soy Tammy Hawk… Una simple estudiante que vive con sus abuelos y va a la escuela… Pero lo más importante… es que… soy… Terra…

Se lanzó de un salto al frente, y le propino un golpe directo en la cara a Jaqueline con su puño de piedra. El cuerpo de la mitad demonio se tambaleó hacia atrás, y parte de la influencia de su magia se desvaneció.

—¡Soy una Joven Titán! —Añadió justo después con energía, dándole otro golpe más—. ¡Soy una Superheroína! —Otro golpe—, ¡una guerrera! —Uno más—, ¡y su maldita perdición! —y remató con un último golpe con ambos puños contra su cabeza al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte que sus guantes de roca se rompieron, y el cuerpo entero de la mitad demonio se propino contra el suelo, casi revotando contra éste.

—¡Yo… soy… Terra!

Como acto final, alzó su pierna derecha y la dejó caer contra su espalda. Jaqueline soltó un último e intenso alarido de dolor, y justo después sus ojos volvieron a ser los de un ser humano normal, y luego se cerraron. Ya no opuso resistencia alguna, quedando totalmente inconsciente en el piso; desmayada, herida, mallugada, débil, posiblemente con infinidad de huesos rotos y heridas internas… pero, evidentemente, viva. Era evidente que el cuerpo de los demonios, incluso aunque fueran sólo mitad, era bastante resistente.

El de Terra no lo era tanto, sin embargo. Una vez que el peligro desapareció, toda su armadura de roca se desmoronó en pedazos hacia el suelo, y ella le siguió poco después. Le dolía casi cada rincón del cuerpo; y aquellas que no le dolían, era posible que se debía a que ni siquiera las podía sentir más. Antes de rendirse por completo, alzó su mano como le fue posible en dirección al cuerpo inerte de Jaqueline, e hizo que fuera rodeada por fuertes aros de roca para que la aprisionaran. Aunque fuera capaz de despertar y usar sus poderes aún en esa circunstancia, tendría que hacerlo contra sí misma si quería hacerlo, y eso de seguro no sería agradable. 

Se dejó caer entonces contra la tierra, carente de todas energías. Había ganado, y aun así se sentía como si hubiera perdido.

—Terra… —escuchó la voz de Chico Bestia llamándola, y eso fue lo único que evitó que cayera en la completa inconsciencia.

Alzó su vista con debilidad, y pudo ver como el Titán de piel verde se arrastraba hacia ella con bastante apuro, hasta colocarse justo delante de ella. Él se sentó, y luego tomó con mucha delicadeza su cabeza, para colocarla recostada sobre sus piernas. En esos momentos, a Terra eso le pareció lo más cómodo del mundo.

—Lo logré… —Soltó la rubia, apenas con un pequeño hilo de voz, y lentamente se giró sobre sí misma para quedar boca arriba—. Lo logré… Garfield…

Una sonrisa feliz, aunque no por ello menos dolorosa, se dibujó en sus ensangrentados labios.  Chico Bestia sonrió también.

—Lo lograste… sabía que lo harías. Por qué eres una verdadera Titán…

Terra no respondió nada; sólo siguió sonriendo, disfrutando entre todo su dolor y cansancio ese momento de pequeña paz.

—¿Tú cómo te sigues? —Murmuró tras unos momentos, volviendo a abrir sus ojos—. ¿Crees poder alcanzar a Robin?

Chico Bestia alzó su mirada hacia el techo sobre sus cabezas.

—No lo sé… pero debemos intentarlo…

—Déjame, no hay forma de que pueda enfrentar a Jared y a los otros así; sólo sería una carga… yo estaré bien…

—Nada de eso —exclamó el Titán con tajante fuerza—. Nos sacaré a ambos de aquí, aunque me cueste mis últimas energías.

Terra lo volteó a ver de reojo como le fue posible, sorprendida y confundida.

—Pero… dijiste que la misión…

—Al demonio con eso —respondió entre bromeando y enserio. Terra no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, que la hizo encogerse de dolor.

Luego de tomarse un minuto para descansar y tomar aire, Chico Bestia se las arregló para colocársela sobre su espalda, e inmediatamente después tomó la forma de una enorme águila de suave plumaje verde. Terra recostó su cabeza sobre las plumas, y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de dormir, pero temía que al despertar todo eso no fuera más que alguna mala broma.

Miró de reojo hacia abajo mientras se elevaban, y logró divisar en el fondo a esas tres visiones que había tenido de sí misma. No lograba divisar con claridad sus rostros debido a la distancia, pero presentía que Tara y Tammy le sonreían; la Otra Terra no directamente, pero igual de seguro estaba conforme con el resultado.

Sonrió por dentro, y se permitió cerrar un instante los ojos. Chico Bestia voló por toda el área hasta encontrar el agujero por el que habían caído, y así volver al túnel.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 28**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Y luego de un largo tiempo de espera, aquí se encuentra el **Capítulo 28** , el primero de **los últimos 5 Capítulos de esta historia**. Este capítulo como pudieron ver, fue 95% dedicado a **Terra**. Es curioso que siendo un Fanfic que nació como una historia de la pareja **Robin** y **Raven** , **Chico Bestia** y Terra resultaron tener más desarrollo y progreso. Si no son mu fans de esta pareja, o si no son fans del personaje de Terra en general, quizás este capítulo no les fue tan agradable. Pero bueno, piensen que con éste se cierran algunos temas con respecto a ella, y claro conforme avancen estos últimos cinco capítulos se irán cerrando muchos más._

_Déjenme todos sus comentarios, y síganme en mi página para estar al pendiente de todas las actualizaciones y demás cosas que iré publicando alusivo a este momento._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	29. Capítulo 29. Contraataque

**TEEN TITANS**

**THE  
** **SINNERS**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 29  
** **_“Contraataque”_ **

Mientras Terra y Chico Bestia lidiaban en lo profundo de la cueva con Jacqueline, y Robin encaraba a Jared en la capilla, Supergirl continuaba peleando con Jack; claro, si es que _“pelear”_ era la forma correcta de llamarlo. A pesar de todos sus intentos, seguía siendo  incapaz de alcanzarlo, pues siempre la lograba casi inmovilizar con su sola mirada. La situación se volvió rápidamente bastante frustrante.

Tras una larga serie de intentos, optó por quedarse quieta, parada en su lugar solamente viendo fijamente a su oponente sin decir o hacer nada. Jack, por supuesto, sólo permanecía sentado y tranquilo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Por mí es mejor que te quedes ahí —comentó Jack, justo después de rascarse el cuello y la mejilla derecha con las largas uñas de sus dedos, que casi parecían garras—. Así gastamos menos energía y da menos pereza…

Supergirl no dijo nada. Posiblemente estaba intentando decidir alguna nueva movida, o eso supuso Jack. Pero no importaba lo que intentara. Fuera lo que fuera, no podría tocarle ni un pelo. Y en realidad, Kara era bastante consciente de ello, por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia.

De la nada, se elevó hacia el techo, algo lento ya que Jack seguía mirándola, pero aún así avanzando. Jack supuso que intentaría tomar altura para luego atacarlo desde arriba, pero no le funcionaría. Sin embargo, siguió elevándose, y elevándose. Incluso comenzó a aplicar más empeño, pues aún a pesar de la magia de Jack, comenzó a acelerar un poco más, en línea recta hacia el techo de la cueva.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —exclamó Jack, totalmente confundido.

Kara siguió avanzando, acelerando lo más fuerte que pudo. Jaló sus brazos hacia atrás, luego en el momento justo hacia adelante, golpeando el techo. Como no iba tan rápido, el impacto no fue tan fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para hacer que el techo se desmoronara y gruesos fragmentos de roca comenzaran a caer hacia el suelo; o, más específico, hacia Jack. Éste, asombrado al ver que las rocas se le venían encima, fijó de inmediato su mirada en ellas para que se detuvieran y así darle tiempo de pararse, moverse de su lugar, y salir de su alcance. Una vez a salvo, las dejó caer a tierra.

El sentimiento de alivio que le provocó el haberse salvado de morir aplastado, le duró poco, pues de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Supergirl de vista. Miró a todos lados, arriba y abajo, pero no la veía por ningún lado; se había esfumado por completo…

Comenzó a ponerse más y más nervioso, hasta incluso sudar. ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Cómo la había perdido de vista? ¿Cómo había cometido un error tan tonto?

Pasaron segundos, quizás minutos sin que diera señal alguna de presencia. Jack consideró incluso la posibilidad de salir corriendo, pero sólo llegó a considerarlo en realidad. Sintió que el suelo a sus pies temblaba, y un segundo antes de que pudiera agachar su cabeza y mirar, la figura de Supergirl se elevó de golpe, rompiendo la roca y alzando su puño directo a su barbilla. Jack recibió el intenso golpe directo, mismo que lo elevó y lanzó volando por los aires asta estrellarse contra el techo, rebotar contra éste como una pelota, y luego caer en picada directo el piso, aunque a media distancia en el aire, Supergirl lo interceptó, lo tacleó con su cuerpo entero, e hizo que ambos chocaran contra la pared, desquebrajándola.

Kara se apartó de la pared, quedándose flotando a unos metros de ella. Jack estaba de cabeza, con su cara y todo el frente de su cuerpo estampados en la pared, y ella sólo podía ver su espalda. Estaba totalmente quieto, y de seguro totalmente fuera de combate, y quizás de más. La rubia suspiró aliviada al sentirse ya libre de tan incómoda y molesta situación.

—Realmente fuiste un dolor de cabeza, amigo…

Se permitió un segundo para considerar qué hacer a continuación. Le pareció que la mejor opción era ir directo por donde Robin y los otros se habían ido. De seguro ahí la necesitarían más. Sin embargo, recordó de pronto a Starfire, o más bien al contrincante al que enfrentaba. Le causaba escalofríos la sola idea de volver a cruzarse siquiera con esa chica… pero por eso mismo no podía dejar a su nueva amiga sola contra ella.

Agudizó sus oídos para poder escuchar y detectar los sonidos de la batalla. Detectó primero a Cyborg, y consideró por un momento mejor ir y ayudarlo a él. Sin embargo, cuando captó los sonidos de Starfire, ésta sonó mucho más necesitada, como se lo temía. Sin espera, emprendió el vuelo en su dirección.

— — — —

Quizás Starfire sonaba más necesitada, pero eso no significaba que Cyborg la estuviera pasando mejor. No era capaz de dañar a John a través de su gruesa piel, y éste ahora se movía velozmente de una forma compacta, rebotando por todo el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban, chocando contra las paredes, luego contra el techo, y posteriormente el suelo; y en casi cada ocasión llegaba a golpearlo con bastante fuerza.

El Titán intentaba dar un disparo certero de su cañón sónico, pero era demasiado rápido. Y además, no podía arriesgarse y disparar de forma incorrecta para terminar sepultado en roca. Los consecutivos ataques contra su persona cobraron factura al final, cuando de un golpe certero su brazo izquierdo se desprendió de su cuerpo y salió volando por la cueva, a varios metros de él. John, luego de dar tal golpe, rebotó en la pared detrás de él, y se dirigió como una bala de cañón directo a su espalda antes de que pudiera voltearse. Cyborg fue lanzado hacia el frente por el impacto, cayendo de cara a la tierra. John en forma de bola se dirigió al techo, rebotó sobre éste, y entonces cambió de forma a una mucho más grande, quizás del doble que el chico mitad máquina, y lo suficiente para aplastarlo por completo contra el piso. Cyborg no pudo recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo, y terminó estampado contra el piso, siendo presionado por la enorme figura grisácea.

John se apartó de él, tomando de nuevo su forma real. Cyborg yacía en el suelo, con chispas brotando de varias partes de su cuerpo, y gruñía con algo de dolor. John sonrió complacido.

—Terra nos dijo que debíamos de tener cuidado contigo —comentó el mitad demonio, poniéndose de cuclillas delante de él, admirándolo con curiosidad—. Qué eras el más inteligente y astuto del equipo, pero a mí no me lo pareces.

—¿Terra les dijo eso? —Murmuró Cyborg, alzando con cuidado su rostro hacia él, cubierto de tierra—. Vaya, y creí que no le agradaba…

Una sonrisa bastante confiada se asomó en sus labios, mucho más confiada de lo que su situación debería ameritar.

—Sonríe todo lo que quieras. Da lo mismo si te acabó ahora o no; cuando Raven despierte, todos ustedes estarán muertos o sometidos.

—No conoces a Raven tan bien como yo. Si alguien puede patearle el trasero a la magia de Trigon fuera de esta dimensión, esa sería ella sin dudarlo. Ya la he visto hacerlo un par de veces, después de todo.

—Veo que tus circuitos de impertinencia no se han estropeado.

—De esos tengo bastantes repuestos, amigo…

Mientras hablaban, Cyborg comenzó a acercar la mano que aún le quedaba lentamente al costado de su muslo, esperando que él no lo notara. No estaba seguro si eso funcionaría, pero era la mejor herramienta que le quedaba en esos momentos.

—Cómo sea —masculló John con molestia, y se puso entonces de pie una vez más—. No sé si Raven se molestará conmigo o no si te acabo, pero ya me caíste mal…

Su cuerpo se comprimió de nuevo, tomando la forma de una pelota gris. Comenzó a rebotar repetidas veces en el suelo una y otra vez, para el final dar una última rebotada con fuerza, que lo hizo elevarse con velocidad hasta el techo, chocar contra éste hasta desquebrajarlo, y luego descender en picada hacia él, directo a su espalda, con la fuerza suficiente para quizás partirlo en dos. Sin embargo, antes de que lo alcanzara, Cyborg logró abrir el compartimiento en su pierna, y sacar de éste dos cuadrados metálicos, mismos que lanzó al aire cuando John se encontraba a media ruta de alcanzarlo.

Los dos cuadrados que Cyborg había arrojado, giraron de manera paralela hasta que alcanzaron a John, estando cada uno a un lado de éste. El área entre ambas placas se cubrió de pronto de una energía rojiza, que creó cuatro paredes, mismas que junto con las dos placas crearon una caja que encerró la pelota John en su interior.

Cyborg se hizo a un lado, para esquivar la caja, con todo y John, que se precipitó al piso. La caja quedó estampada en la tierra, y el ser en su interior, por más que se movía y agitaba, no lograba salirse de ahí.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —exclamó John, confundido pero a la vez enojado. Cyborg rio con emoción al ver que había funcionado.

—Un regalo del buen Dr. Chang, un viejo conocido —le respondió, estando sentado en el suelo a unos metros de él—. No hace mucho nos tuvo encerrados en una versión mucho más grande que esa. Las paredes absorben todo tipo de energía, incluida la cinética. Mientras más las golpees, más fuerte se vuelven. Impresionante, ¿no? Estuve trabajando en mejorar el diseño, y esas dos eran sólo un prototipo. Una parte de mí creyó que no funcionarían, pero al parecer me subestimé un poco.

Una expresión de absoluto orgullo le inundaba el rostro. Mientras se dirigía a recoger su brazo, John intentó aumentar su tamaño para romper aquella cosa, pero fue inútil; terminó aplastado contra las paredes, como a Chico Bestia le había ocurrido al intentar convertirse en ballena con el mismo fin.

El Titán tomó su brazo, lo acercó a la articulación de su hombro e intentó hacerlo encajar. No funcionaría al 100% por el resto de la noche, pero esperaba realmente no necesitarlo. Igual si Robin no tenían éxito en detener lo que esos tipos querían hacer con Raven, no habría mucho que pudiera hacer con o sin su brazo.

—Bueno, no puedo dejarte aquí solo —señaló una vez que tuvo de nuevo su brazo, y entonces se dirigió al cráter en el que yacía su atrapado oponente—. Tendré que llevarte conmigo por un rato…

Se agachó a intentó levantar la caja que lo aprisionada, pero para su sorpresa era mucho, mucho más pesada de lo que parecía. Hizo el intento un par de veces, pero a la segunda sintió que su brazo de nuevo estaba por zafarse. Lo más seguro era que su prisionero lo hacía apropósito.

—Eres un mal perdedor, ¿sabes? —le recriminó el Titán con fastidio, a lo que John no respondió nada.

— — — —

Starfire yacía en el suelo, débil y golpeada tras todo el rato que llevaba intentando hacerle frente a esa extraña chica que se intercambiaba entre su hermana Blackfire y su yo malvada, para así hacerla destantear. Al alzar su mirada hacia ella en esos momentos, la vio con la apariencia de su hermana una vez más, de pie a unos metros con sus manos en su cintura y una sonrisa cínica en los labios, muy propia de ella. A pesar de que había sido capaz de derrotar a Blackfire en el pasado, en esa ocasión no podía hacerle frente a esa versión falsa de ella; y estaba segura que no se debía únicamente por su cuerpo aún malherido por su pelea del día anterior, o el hecho de que no hubiera podido descansar ni un poco desde que despertó esa mañana luego de su largo sueño.

Terra les dijo que era capaz de tomar la forma de alguien de quien sintieran celos o envidia, o al menos alguien a quien pensaran que no serían capaces de derrotar. ¿No se sentía capaz de derrotarla?, ¿era eso? La solución, de ser así, sonaba sencilla: convencerse a sí misma de que sí podía. Claro, sonaba sencillo, pero nadie le diría cómo hacerlo, eso era seguro.

—Es tan triste verte en ese estado, hermanita —masculló aquella chica usando la misma voz y tono que su hermana, tanto que era imposible no creer, aunque fuera un poco, que en verdad se trataba de ella—. Tan triste, tan sola. Si te hubieras casado con el chico que te conseguí, no tendrías que haber sufrido esta decepción amorosa con Robin. ¿Ves que siempre estoy procurando tu bienestar? ¿Y cómo lo agradeces?

—¿Cómo sabes de eso? —Susurró con seriedad la pelirroja, parándose de nuevo con notorio esfuerzo—. ¿Puedes leer mi mente?

—Una mente tan simple como la tuya, no entendería todo lo que implica mi poder… Así que, ¿para qué perder el tiempo explicándotelo?

Los ojos de Blackfire se encendieron y un instante después comenzó a arrojarle esferas de energía consecutivas en su contra. Starfire se elevó y comenzó a volar alrededor de la cueva para esquivar los ataques. Sin embargo, ya en ese momento ya no era tan sencillo moverse rápido y de manera precisa. Una de esas esferas terminó por golpearla en el torso, una más en el brazo, y una tercera en la cara. Descendió de golpe con su cara contra la tierra, y por el mismo impulso que llevaba rodó por el piso, hasta quedar bocarriba, mareada y confundida.

—No te sientas mal —escuchó entre todo el mareo que sentía que le volvía a hablar, pero ahora no era la voz de Blackfire, ni la suya; había, de seguro, cambiado a su forma real—. La verdad me sorprende que estés de pie luego de lo que Terra te hizo ayer. ¿Sabías que Raven podría haberte salvado sin problema de eso pero prefirió no hacerlo?

Starfire giró levemente su mirada hacia ella. En efecto, una vez más tenía esa apariencia de cabellos rubios y rizados, piel gris y ojos rojizos.

—Yo estuve ahí… de cierta forma, convenciéndola de que no lo hiciera. Susurrándole al oído lo fácil que sería para ella si tú desaparecieras de su vida. Pensarías de seguro que fue difícil convencerla, pero en realidad no lo fue tanto. Creo que incluso antes de nosotros, ella ya te quería muerta.

—Ustedes son los que jugaron y manipularon sus sentimientos… —masculló la Tamaraniana, volviendo a ponerse de pie lentamente—. Hicieron que mi amiga Raven hiciera y dijera cosas que no pensaba… ustedes… ¡son aún peores hermanos mayores que la mía!

Jessie parpadeó confundida ante tal declaración tan repentina, pero de inmediato comenzó a reír, notablemente divertida.

—Cuestión de perspectiva. De mi punto de vista, estamos siendo demasiado buenos hermanos, por alguien que quizás no se lo merezca —se cruzó de brazos, y apoyó todo su peso sobre su pie derecho, adoptando una postura mucho más relajada—. Mira que tomarnos todas estas molestias para que ella sea libre. Espero que realmente valga la pena al final…

Bufó despreocupada un segundo después y se encogió de hombros.

—No importa —en un parpadeo, su apariencia volvió a cambiar, de regreso a la Starfire blanca y de ojos rojos—. Igual ese ya no es tu problema, Starfirita.  

La falsa Starfire se le lanzó encima al ataque. La original alzó sus brazos para defenderse, pero ella la tacleó con fuerza, arrojándola contra la pared de cueva. Se disponía a hacerlo una segunda vez, atacando ahora directo con sus puños, pero hacia su torso. Sin embargo, en el último segundo, una figura roja y azul cruzó frente a ella, apenas siendo perceptible por su ojo, y en ese instante Starfire desapareció de su vista, y terminó estrellándose contra la pared, hasta casi atravesarla.

Supergirl había llegado en el momento justo. Tomó a Starfire en sus brazos, y la alejó del alcance de su oponente. Descendió poco después de regreso al suelo, y la colocó sentada ahí. La cabeza de Starfire colgaba hacia un lado, y sus ojos entrecerrados miraban de forma perdida hacia un punto a oscuras de la cueva, sin razón aparente.

—Te ves terrible, sin ofender —murmuró Supergirl, algo sorprendida por su estado—. ¿En quién se convirtió para dejarte en este estado?

—En mi hermana… y en mí… —respondió despacio, y Kara no supo bien cómo interpretar ello; de seguro tendría bastante sentido en su cabeza.

—Descansa un poco, yo me encargo del resto.

—No puedes. —Rápidamente la pelirroja la volteó a ver, alarmada—. Se convertirá de nuevo en Superman…

—Lo sé, y no creas que eso me emociona mucho. —Una vez que se aseguró que se encontraba sentada de manera correcta en el suelo, se levantó de nuevo, y se giró hacia la silueta oscura de la mitad demonio, que poco se volvía visible entre todo el polvo que había levantado al atravesar la pared—. Pero nadie dijo que ser una heroína tenía que emocionarte todo el tiempo, ¿no?

Separó sus pies del suelo unos centímetros, y comenzó a flotar lentamente en dirección a su nueva oponente, mientras los ojos verdes de Starfire la seguían en silencio.

Jessie salió caminando de la cortina de polvo, y miró divertida a Supergirl ante ella.

—Vaya, ¿Jack no pudo siquiera detenerte por más tiempo? Enserio que es un inútil. Como sea, creí que habías dicho que no querías volver a enfrentarme. La verdad lo preferiría así; una vez que ya sé cuál es su debilidad, se vuelve un tanto aburrido repetirlo una segunda vez. Te doy la oportunidad de que te vayas; si te vas ahora, puede que alcances a tus amigos. Aunque para detener la liberación de Raven, te advierto que ya debe de ser tarde.

—Ella tiene razón —señaló Starfire a sus espaldas, hablando con fuerza para que la escuchara—. Robin y Chico Bestia te necesitan más que yo.

—Eso no lo sé —respondió Supergirl de inmediato, alzando su mano hacia un lado con la señal de _“amor y paz”_ con dos dedos para que ella pudiera verlos—. Pero definitivamente a Robin no le gustaría que dejara atrás a alguien tan importante para él…

Starfire se sobresaltó un poco, y luego bajó su mirada con tristeza.

—Yo… no soy la persona… importante para…

—Si crees que sólo por lo que pasó no eres importante para él, entonces no lo conoces —interrumpió Supergirl de golpe, tomándola por sorpresa—. Sus compañeros, sus amigos, y su familia; eso es lo más importante para él, siempre lo ha sido. —Se elevó un poco más, y apretó sus puños con fuerzas mientras tenía su vista fija en su contrincante—. Debería aprender más de él… De entre ambos, es obvio quien es el verdadero héroe…

 Sin más, se lanzó en contra de Jessie con energía. Antes de alcanzarla, su imagen cambió abruptamente a la de Superman, pero eso ya no la sorprendió; de hecho, lo veía venir. Lanzó un golpe, mismo que él, o ella, esquivó con velocidad hacia un lado. Siguió atacándola repetidas veces de la misma forma, pero ella seguía esquivando con facilidad, teniendo incluso sus brazos cruzados de forma prepotente sobre el falso emblema de _“S”_ en su pecho.

—Debiste permitirme que te entrenara más —murmuró aquel ser con la forma y voz de Superman—. Es evidente que no estás lista para ser una Superheroína. Deberías mejor considerar la carrera de secretaria o asistente personal; al menos así le serías útil a alguien.

—¡Se ve que no sabes nada! —Le gritó sin detener sus golpes—. ¡Él nunca me diría algo como eso!

—Quizás no, ¿pero lo pensaría acaso? ¿O al menos algo parecido?

Un pequeño instante de distracción en ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que el falso Superman reaccionara y lograra darle un golpe certero en su cara, que la arrojó hacia atrás, rebotando el suelo y luego contra la pared. Antes de que se recuperara, la figura azul y roja de Superman la tacleó, haciendo que ambos atravesaran una, dos y hasta tres paredes de los túneles. Luego la tomó y la arrojó con violencia contra el suelo. El cuerpo de la Kryptoniana chocó contra la roca, desquebrajándola.

Kara se sentó despacio en el pequeño cráter que se había formado por ese impacto. Se limpió su cara con el dorso de su mano, y la miró flotar sobre ella con una actitud prepotente que la hizo enfurecer aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Siempre has vivido a mi sombra —murmuró el falso Superman—. Copias mi traje, mi nombre, mi profesión… ¿Acaso no puedes tener una idea original por tu cuenta?

—Muéstrame tu verdadera cara, y te mostraré un par de ideas originales que se me ocurren para hacer con ella.

—Al menos no pierdes tu sentido del humor. —Sus ojos brillaron con intenso fulgor rojizo en esos momentos—. Veamos qué tanto te dura…

Kara se sorprendió al ver esto. ¿También podía imitar eso? Qué habilidad tan endemoniadamente problemática.

Dos rayos de calor surgieron de sus ojos y se dirigieron directo hacia ella, estando aun en el suelo. Ella rápidamente igualmente sacó sus propios rayos, y ambas energías chocaron la una contra la otra a mitad del espacio que los separaban. Supergirl aplicó toda sus fuerzas para repelerlo, pero poco a poco los de ella iban ganando terreno y se le acercaban.

¿Mientras creyera que Superman era un poco más fuerte que ella entonces lo sería? Eso era bastante injusto. Que jugara de esa forma con las inseguridades de las personas. Un ser como ese no debería de existir...

Los rayos se seguían acercando más y más a ella. Ya estaban a un cuarto de distancia, cuando comenzó a considerar el moverse rápidamente de ahí y esquivarlos, y también cuando alguien atravesó rápidamente el agujero que habían hecho al entrar a esa sección de la cueva, y luego se dirigió de golpe hacia el falso Superman en el aire. Ante los ojos y oídos atónitos de Supergirl, Starfire se elevó desde atrás de su atacante, junto ambos puños, los colocó sobre su cabeza y luego los dejó caer de lleno contra su cabeza con gran fuerza.

No sólo los rayos de calor cesaron, sino que el cuerpo de Superman salió volando de golpe, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta chocar contra el suelo, rebotar un par de veces, y luego quedar a una larga distancia de Kara, que miraba todo desde su posición sin poder creérselo.

—¡¿Estás bien, Supergirl?! —Exclamó Starfire totalmente alarmada, y descendió de inmediato hacia dónde se encontraba; aunque, en cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, ella misma se desplomó de rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Seguía sin lugar a duda debilitada, y aun así…

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —inquirió Kara de inmediato. Starfire, por su lado, se viró hacia ella confundida—. ¿Cómo pudiste golpear con esa fuerza a Superman?

—¿Superman? —Murmuró Starfire despacio—. Es que, yo nunca la vi como Superman… Yo la miraba como ella…

Ambas se giraron en dirección a donde Superman había caído, pero Kara ya no la vio con esa apariencia. La persona que estaba alzándose, tambaleándose y sosteniéndose como le era posible de la pared para no caer, era de nuevo la chica de cabellos rubios rizados.

Y fue entonces que lo entendió.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó con entusiasmo, poniéndose rápidamente de pie; Starfire la miraba aún desde el suelo, confundida por su cambio tan repentino—. Los poderes que copias provienen de la persona a la que estás afectando, y por lo tanto sólo funcionan con ella, ¿no es así?

Jessie alzó su mirada furiosa, pero no le respondió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó Starfire, parándose también.

—Sólo yo la veía como Superman, pero tú la miraste como es en realidad porque esa apariencia sólo funciona conmigo. Y si su cambio sólo funciona con la persona que está afectando en ese momento…

—Es probable que no pueda hacerlo con más una a la vez —concluyó Starfire con asombro. Kara asintió con su cabeza, reafirmando de esa forma su pensamiento.

Jessie se sobresaltó al escucharlas decir eso, e inconscientemente retrocedió un par de pasos… ¿asustada?

—Mírala —murmuró Supergirl, sonriendo confiada—. Parece que ya entendió… —Comenzó entonces a tronarse sus nudillos de forma amenazante—. Tenías razón… cuando ya sabes su debilidad, ya no es tan divertido…

Jessie siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Luego miró de reojo hacia el agujero por el que habían entrado, y comenzó a correr hacia ahí con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Nada de eso!, ¡¿Lista, Starfire?!

—¡Te sigo, amiga Kara!

Ambas emprendieron el vuelo al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron contra ella. Supergirl llegó primero, interceptándola antes de que pudiera salir por la abertura. Jessie rápidamente cambio a Superman, repeliendo a la rubia de un golpe. Sin embargo, un segundo después Starfire le propinó una patada directo en la cara que la arrojó por el mismo agujero por el que quería salir, terminando en la otra cámara.

Starfire comenzó a dispararle esferas de energía, y Jessie cambió a Blackfire, esquivando sus ataques, elevándose y logrando acercársele lo suficiente para hacer explotar una esfera de energía en la cara de la Titán, que la arrojó hacia atrás, lejos de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar a considerar en su ruta de escape, Supergirl la interceptó en el aire, la tomó con fuerza, giró repetidamente y luego la lanzó contra el suelo, así como ella lo había hecho hace unos momentos. Una vez que chocó contra el piso, perdió la forma de Blackfire, y cambió de inmediato a Superman, pero las esferas de energía verde de Starfire ya se dirigían contra ella en esos momentos, plantándola de nuevo al suelo.

No había mucho más que hacer. Cada vez que cambiaba a Superman, Starfire entraba y la atacaba. Y cada vez que intentaba cambiar a Blackfire o a la falsa Starfire, era Supergirl quien entraba en acción. Sus sospechas eran ciertas; sólo podía usar una a la vez, y los poderes que copiaba sólo funcionaban con la persona de la que provenían los pensamientos que la formaban. Ya no era una habilidad tan injusta después de todo.

Al final, teniendo la forma de la falsa Starfire, Kara la golpeó, lanzándola directo hacia Starfire, que la recibió y pateó como si de un balón se tratase. Kara la recibió de nuevo, y de un golpe certero la hizo de nuevo estrellarse contra el piso como si fuera una pesada roca.

Jessie fue incapaz de mantener alguna de las dos formas. Ya con su apariencia real, totalmente herida y con apenas las energías suficientes para arrastrarse. Las dos heroínas descendieron hasta ponerse delante de ella, y cortarle cualquier camino de escapatoria. Ella las volteó a ver desde abajo, con su vista algo nublada, y con todo su cuerpo doliéndole tras todo ese maltrato que le habían propinado.

—Se acabó, amiga —señaló Supergirl con seriedad. Para su sorpresa, Jessie sonrió, despreocupada.

—No importa… Yo sólo tenía que entretenerlos después de todo… Jared y Raven se encargarán del resto…

Kara y Kori se miraron la una a la otra en silencio.

—Eso lo veremos —declaró Starfire, y acto seguido alzó su pierna derecha, y le dio una patada tan fuerte en la cara que empujó su cuerpo hacia un lado, y la dejó inconsciente bocarriba.

Starfire suspiró con fuerza. Eso último quizás había sido demasiado, pero realmente había tenido un día difícil; y debía admitir que golpear a esa chica la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—¡Eso es, princesa! —Escuchó a Supergirl exclamar con entusiasmo, y entonces alzó su puño hacia ella—. Deberíamos juntarnos más seguido a patear traseros juntas, se ve que somos un gran equipo.

—Sí, supongo… —sonrió Starfire levemente, y chocó su puño con el suyo, despacio.

—Se ve que ustedes dos también se divirtieron —escucharon ambas la voz de Cyborg a sus espaldas. Al girarse, lo vieron acercarse, mientras arrastraba algo sujeto a una cadena; y al parecer era algo que ocupaba mucho esfuerzo de su parte para poder jalarlo.

—Cyborg, ¿también pudiste derrotar al otro hermano de Raven? —cuestionó Starfire, curiosa.

—Bueno, no sé si derrotar sea la palabra correcta…

Se hizo a un lado, y así ambas pudieron ver la caja de paredes rojas transparentes que jalaba, y a la pelota gris con ojos rojos enojados que tenía en su interior. Ambas se inclinaron sobre la caja, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Creo que ocuparé tu ayuda con esto, Supergirl —señaló Víctor, tomando un segundo para recobrar el aliento.

—Seguro —respondió la Kriptoniana sin dudarlo—. El mío está estampado en la pared. Será mejor que nos los llevemos.

—Y pronto —añadió Starfire, algo pensativa—. Dijeron que quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

—Oye, tranquila —intervino Cyborg rápidamente, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Debemos confiar en Robin. Él de seguro ya llegó hasta allá sin problema.

Starfire lo miró y asintió levemente con su cabeza. Sí, debían de confiar en Robin. Si alguien podía salvar a Raven… ese tenía que ser él.

— — — —

Robin sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo justo antes de comenzar su enfrentamiento, pero lo cierto es que su contrincante no se la dejaba fácil. Su magia quizás no era tan fuerte como la de Raven, o tan problemática como la de varios de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, las llamaradas que creaba y arrojaba contra él, eran lo suficientemente intensas y recurrentes como para evitar que avanzara mucho.

No sabía cuánto llevaban en ese juego de acercarse y alejarse, atacarse y esquivar, pero sentía que no había hecho mucho progreso. Había logrado golpearlo ya varias veces con su báculo, bumerangs, y también sus propios puños, pero él no retrocedía. Además de todo se mantenía tan sonriente y confiado; eso era quizás lo que más le desesperaba, el que pareciera que no le importaba nada, que fuera como fuera ya había ganado, y hacía de alguna forma que él comenzara a creérselo también.

—¿Disfrutaste los cuervos de chocolate? —le cuestionó burlón, justo después de que se separaran, y ambos aprovecharon ese momento para recuperar poco a poco el aliento—. Gasté dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo sólo para que Raven pudiera hacerlos. Espero que al menos hayas probado uno, y todo ello no haya sido en vano. Además, se veían deliciosos.

Robin no respondió nada.

—Pero te aseguro que yo sólo estuve ahí como apoyo moral. Ella lo hizo todo con sus propias manos. Debiste haber visto la emoción y el empeño que le puso a cada uno. Estaba realmente entusiasmada por la idea de dártelos. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ella quería hacerlo como Admiradora Secreta, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Guarda silencio —advirtió Robin con enojo, apretando su arma con más fuerza entre sus dedos. Definitivamente era un tema del que no quería hablar, pero eso a Jared no le importaba al parecer.

—Luego de dedicarle tanto tiempo, ¿ni siquiera dártelos en la cara? Y encima de todo, son sólo cinco personas en esa Torre, y eran cuervos de chocolates. Serías un terrible detective si no hubieras sido capaz de adivinar de inmediato de quién eran —soltó en ese momento una aguda carcajada que resonó en el eco—. Raven es realmente especial, pero al parecer a veces necesita un empujón para poder hacer lo que es mejor para ella.

—¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo? —Masculló Robin de forma acusadora, ignorando lo más posible el resto de su comentario—. ¿Le estás dando un _“empujón”_?

—Creo que es un poco más que eso, ¿verdad? —Ironizó el pelirrojo—. Pero igual, sólo hago lo que ella misma deseaba. Ya lo verás, al final me darás la razón…

—¡Eso lo veremos!

Abruptamente, Robin alzó su mano, y luego la bajó arrojando con fuerza una bomba de humo al suelo, y haciendo que todo a su alrededor se llenara de la espesa niebla. Jared se cubrió la cara con su antebrazo; no era capaz de ver absolutamente nada, sólo blancura en todas direcciones. Sin embargo, no se sintió nervioso.

—Truco barato…

Cubrió ambas manos de fuego y giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, haciendo que su alrededor se cubriera de fuego y luego se extendiera en todas direcciones. El aire caliente alejó el humo de su alrededor, en el momento justo para ver como Robin descendía desde arriba girando su báculo, y luego jalándolo hacia abajo para golpearlo. Jared se lanzó a un lado y rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo. Robin golpeó el suelo con su báculo, pero no se detuvo y en el mismo movimiento lo volvió a atacar repetidas veces con él. Jared retrocedió sigiloso para esquivarlo, hasta dio un salto, e impulsado por dos llamaradas que soltó como pequeñas explosiones, se elevó sobre la cabeza de Robin, pasando sobre él al mismo tiempo que él lanzaba un ataque, y quedando detrás de él.

Una vez a espaldas de Robin, tomó con fuerza su báculo con ambas manos y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que se pegara contra el cuello del chico de antifaz, asfixiándolo un poco.

—Realmente no quiero hacerte daño, mucho menos matarte —murmuró Jared con normalidad, sin dejar de presionar su cuello—. Significas mucho para Raven, y lo que menos quiero es que se enoje conmigo. ¿Por qué no eres mucho más civilizado y sólo hablamos?

La respuesta de Robin a eso, fue jalar su cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás, golpeando la nariz de su enemigo y haciendo que éste retrocediera y soltara su bastón. El Titán, una vez libre, se giró rápidamente, dándole una patada directa en la boca del estómago, y lo empujó hacia atrás. Jared cayó de rodillas, agarrándose su abdomen y tosiendo un poco.

Esa era su oportunidad.

Robin corrió rápidamente hacia Raven. Si lo que Slade le había dicho era cierto, sólo tendría que alcanzarla, y entonces podría salvarla. Sólo él podía…

Antes de poder llegar a dónde se encontraba, una bola de fuego lo rebasó  por su zurda, avanzó hasta más al frente, y luego dio una curva por sí sola para ahora dirigirse derecho hacia él. Robin extendió su báculo al frente, girándolo para cubrirse del ataque, pero éste lo golpeó de frente, haciendo que retrocediera. Parte de su guante derecho se estaba quemando, por lo que tuvo rápidamente que quitárselo y tirarlo al suelo.

Jared se le aproximó por detrás, y lo tacleó para tirarlo. Robin fue empujado al frente, pero hizo una maroma apoyando su mano desnuda en el piso, para girar y caer de pie, encarando de nuevo de frente al mitad demonio.

—De acuerdo, subestime tus movimientos de karate —masculló Jared, limpiándose los labios de algunos rastros de saliva—. ¿Qué crees que vas a lograr exactamente si llegas hasta ella?

Robin no respondió; sólo se quedó parado, sosteniendo su arma delante de él.

—Da igual, no quiero saberlo. Me pregunto si a Raven le molestará que te lastime, sólo un poquito…

Extendió sus manos hacia los lados, y de nuevo éstas se cubrieron de fuego. Robin se preparó para recibirlo sin pestañear. Sin embargo, justo cuando Jared dio el primer paso y su pie tocó el suelo, éste se elevó de golpe, empujándolo hacia arriba sin que él pudiera reaccionar. Dibujó una parábola, terminando cayendo de cabeza contra todas las bancas de madera que habían amontonado a un lado.

Robin miró esto confundido. Miró el gran pilar de roca que se había alzado, y aun antes de que éste se esfumara de regreso a su posición inicial, él ya tenía una idea de quién se trataba.

En el umbral de la entrada, aparecieron Chico Bestia y Terra; esta última tenía su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello y hombros del primero para poder mantenerse en pie, y su mano izquierda la tenía alzada en dirección a dónde Jared había estado parado. Una vez que la columbra de piedra se esfumó, dejó caer su brazo con debilidad hacia su costado.

—Creo que llegamos a tiempo —susurró Terra, bastante despacio. Tenía el ojo derecho casi por completo cerrado, y el izquierdo apenas un poco más abierto. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, y tenía raspones por todo lo que alcanzaba a ver de su cuerpo. Chico Bestia tampoco se veía precisamente intacto, pero su estado se veía mucho mejor que el de ella.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —Les cuestionó Robin, bastante preocupado al verlos así.

— _“Bien”_ es relativo —respondió Chico Bestia, intentando sonar gracioso aunque no lo fue tanto. Sus ojos se centraron en Raven colgando del techo y brillando—. ¿Qué le hicieron?

—No hay tiempo ahora —señaló Robin, y entonces escucharon una fuerte explosión viniendo de dónde Jared había caído.

Bancas de madera, y pedazos de éstas, volaron en todas direcciones encendidas en llamas. Entre todo el fuego y humo, Jared caminaba hacia ellos, agarrándose su cabeza y tambaleándose un poco.

—¡¿Creen poder distraerlo un poco?! —Inquirió Robin con autoridad.

Chico Bestia se sobresaltó un poco, indeciso de cuál debía de ser la respuesta correcta a ello, considerando sus estados físicos, sobre todo el de Terra. Sin embargo, no era precisamente un momento como para que aquello pudiera ser opcional. Sólo asintió con su cabeza, y lentamente colocó a Terra en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared. La rubia no opuso resistencia. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia el frente, pero la enderezó casi de inmediato para voltearlo a ver entre todos sus cabellos fuera de lugar.

—Ten cuidado —le solicitó con aprensión, a lo que él sólo sonrió y asintió ligeramente.

Robin no perdió el tiempo, y rápidamente comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Raven como era su plan original. Esto no paso desprevenido por Jared, que de inmediato tuvo la intención de arrojarle una bola de fuego directo en la cara si era necesario. Chico Bestia intervino en ese momento, queriendo correr al principio, pero cuando su tobillo lastimado no se lo permitió, se convirtió en un águila y se dirigió directo hacia él, estrellándose contra su cara y hacerlo caer de sentón entre los escombros de las bancas. Luego, estando en el aire, cambió de forma a un elefante; no uno muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para que cuando se dejó caer sobre él, lo aplastara y mantuviera inmóvil en el suelo, quedándose recostado de lomo sobre él.

—¡Ahora! —Le gritó Chico Bestia con fuerza a su líder.

Robin aprovechó la oportunidad. Estando justo debajo de Raven, sacó su gancho y lo disparó para que se agarrara del techo. Se elevó con éste con el dispositivo retráctil, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia ella. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, extendió su mano hacia ella, la mano derecha que se había quedado sin su guante. La yema de sus dedos lograron alcanzar la piel de su mejilla, y justo cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, todo en su cabeza se iluminó con gran intensidad, y luego… se apagó por completo…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 29**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Este capítulo estuvo lleno de acción, y eso lo hizo un tanto más complicado de escribir. Me gustaría decir que los siguientes serán más tranquilos, pero ustedes y yo sabemos que no será así. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaron todas las peleas que hubo entre los Titanes y los hermanos de Raven? Cada vez estamos más cerca del final. ¿Qué es lo que más esperan de éste?; díganmelos en los comentarios._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
